Cheating Darkness
by Roseblade22
Summary: After a twist of terrible events, Legolas loses both his brother and his freedom. But can something good come out of all this? Kind of angsty. Please r+r!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I. Don't. Own. Any. Of. Tolkien's. Masterpieces.  Ugh.

AN:  Louise, you aren't gonna like me for writing this fic.  Well, ok, maybe after a while you will, but I know when you first look at the rating your gonna go "What is she doing?".  Well, this fic is rated R for violence and it is a Legomance but there won't be anything…um…too saucy in it.  Louise, don't kill me!  It only works out this way!  Takes place before the fellowship, when Legolas is a young warrior.

******************************Chapter One*******************************

We were attacked.  Everyone perished.  Except me.  All except me… 

Upon waking, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, immediately wished he hadn't.  

He couldn't see very much, for his vision was blurry and his head throbbed.  He remembered being hit on the head with something, but nothing after that.

He and a few of the other young warriors of Mirkwood had been returning from a hunting trip when suddenly a group of men had attacked them.  How the elves could have missed hearing or seeing them Legolas had no idea.  But it didn't matter now.  All of his friends were dead, some killed by the arrows the men had hurled, others under their cruel blades.  But only Legolas's older brother, Ithilion, who was the heir to the Mirkwood throne, died by taking his own life.  He impaled himself on his own sword rather than face the dishonor of capture by a lesser being such as men.

Legolas wasn't so lucky.  

The young prince blinked.  He thought he had done it to help his eyes adjust to the darkness of his prison, but then he felt a cold tear stream down his cheek.  When he reached up with his hand to wipe it away he realized that he was in chains.  Feeling with his fingers, he examined them.  Shackles around his wrists attached to chains would let him journey no more that a few feet from the hard wall his back rested on.  

Directly in front of him, Legolas's eyes made out the outline of a large door.  He could see a small crack of yellow light shining out from the bottom.  Legolas rested his aching head on the wall behind him, watching the small stream of light.

Waiting.

****Hope you enjoyed, the next chappy should be up now or soon!  ~elf kisses—Roseblade~


	2. Chapter Two: The End Of Freedom

Disclaimer: Me not Tolkien!!!!!!!! Me only own unrecognizable characters and random things!!! GAH!!!  
  
**************************Chapter 2**********************************  
  
Not an hour had passed before the dark door swung open and the men walked in. Legolas stiffened and his chains rattled slightly. But these were not the men that had taken him prisoner.  
  
One was thin and gaunt, and cringed at the voice of the other. He was a servant, or a slave, Legolas decided. The other was larger and looked more healthy, with a full beard and dressed in good clothes. They spoke about Legolas as if he was no more than an animal, and couldn't understand their words. That angered him, but he said nothing.  
  
"He is in fine shape, my Lord Curdolin." Said the servant in a pleasing tone. "By far he is the greatest catch of my master."  
  
The one the gaunt one called Lord Curdolin cocked his head from one side to the other, not bothering to answer the servant. His small beady eyes were set deep in his skull and he reminded Legolas of a fat weasel, sniveling and dishonest. Finally Curdolin nodded.  
  
"I will buy him." He announced. "After all, I have never had an elf fight in my arena."  
  
"Very well, my Lord." Said the servant, bowing lowly. "I will fetch my master for the key to the creature's chains."  
  
The words "fight" and "arena" frightened Legolas. What were they to do to him? And he wasn't too fond of the servant calling him, one of the First Born, a "creature".  
  
The servant left, leaving Legolas with Lord Curdolin. Curdolin smiled wickedly at the elf and knelt beside him. Legolas backed away the distance his chains would allow, but that distance wasn't much. Then the man spoke.  
  
"Ah, yes you will be an excellent addition to my collection, little elf." He said, inspecting him. "I think you will be one of the best yet."  
  
Curdolin's eyes turned towards Legolas, expecting him to say something, but the elf was silent.  
  
Curdolin found this amusing. "Do you speak? Come! Say something! I am eager to hear your tale." He chuckled, but the elf still remained silent. "You will learn to do as I say in time, little elf."  
  
Legolas's bright blue eyes shone with a hate and rage for this man. He dared not take his eyes off him. Curdolin opened his mouth as if to taunt the elf more, but the servant returned, keys in hand. Legolas tensed. This was his chance to get out of here. Surely he would be able to get past these two.  
  
The servant leaned in close to Legolas and undid his chains. Legolas held very still, but once all the chains had been removed he sprung up, knocking the servant down. He shot Curdolin a raging look and lunged for the door. Curdolin had the wits to stumble out of the desperate elf's path. Legolas had reached the door and his heart leapt with joy, for he knew freedom was not far off. His happiness distracted him however, and he ran into a hard wall of flesh, knocking himself down back thru the doorway.  
  
A man stood there, and Legolas recognized him as one of his captors. There were three others behind him, all bearing weapons.  
  
"You are a fool if you think that we wouldn't take care in keeping you, elf." The man in the front said, menace lacing his voice. He was tall, even taller than Legolas, and strongly built, as were his companions. Legolas's eyes searched for a possible way out, but he found none. The narrow staircase going up was already filled with the bodies of cruel men. He had no way through.  
  
The leader of the men smiled wickedly. "Bind his hands and feet and have him put into Lord Curdolin's carriage." The other men stepped forward to do this, and Legolas's mind screamed at him to fight, but he saw no use in wasting his energy. The cruel hard hands roughly bound him, and he was carried up the stairway and onto a carriage. Many times he struggled to free his bonds, but the men laughed at him.  
  
"What a foolish thing! Thinking he can free himself!" They laughed. "We have bound many, elf, and none have escaped. You will not be the first."  
  
The leader of the captors turned to Curdolin. "It has been my pleasure doing business with you, my Lord. May your purchase serve you well."  
  
Curdolin nodded and laughed, a wheezing sound that was almost painful to the elf's ears. "I'm sure he will be excellent, judging by the display I just saw." He replied, before stepping into the carriage next to Legolas. The elf prince pushed himself as far away from the foul man as he could as the carriage began to move.  
  
Curdolin eyed the elf with curiosity. "Such a strange creature you are." He said to Legolas. "I have never had an elf in my service before." He leaned forward menacingly. "I bet you wonder what is to become of you. Well, my friend, don't you worry. I will tell you."  
  
"My closest friends and I have an interesting way of entertaining ourselves. You, my little elf, will be added to my collection of fighters, and if I shall choose you, you will be forced to fight another man.to the death. The winner lives.the loser dies. It is that simple. What do you think?"  
  
Legolas refused to say anything to this man, but he found it hard to disguise his fear. Fighting to the death for entertainment? These men must have had twisted minds.  
  
Curdolin seemed to except the elf's silence and so continued. "It is quite interesting, watching the slaves murder each other. I do not doubt that you will be quite the fighter. You know if you fight well enough, I might give you a reward."  
  
Legolas still said nothing, and Curdolin observed him and then gasped. "I have yet to learn your name! Tell me, what is it?"  
  
Legolas blinked. Couldn't this man take a hint? His mouth shut tightly in a straight line and he refused to say anything to the evil lord, not even look at him.  
  
"Well if you will not tell me than I will just have to refer to you always as my slave." Curdolin concluded.  
  
Legolas clenched his bound hands into fists. He was no one's slave and never would be. Silently his mind swore that oath to himself.  
  
For the rest of the ride Curdolin was silent, and before long Legolas saw lights in the distance. A city of men. Legolas was beginning to wish that he never had gone on his fateful hunting trip.  
  
"That is where I live," Cudolin said, as if he was talking to a small child, only his tone was cruel and jagged. "And it's where you are going to live from now on." The carriage approached a large mansion, and Curdolin was quick to call out his servants to carry Legolas down a stairway that led under the mansion into yet another dungeon. There were rows upon rows of cells, each with a prisoner or a slave inside them. Curdolin's assistants gave Legolas the first empty one on the left and threw him in. They laughed as he fell, unable to catch himself on his hands, and then carefully began to free him.  
  
Curdolin smiled as the elf was freed from his bonds, and Legolas shrank away from the men. He was not going to try and escape and make the same mistake again, for he knew the consequences could be great. The men smiled at him, and Legolas hated himself for not having the strength to be able to escape.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear slave," Curdolin said in a wicked singsong voice as he and his servants stepped out. "I'll see you in the morning." Then the heavy wood and iron door to the cell slammed shut, and Legolas's elven ears heard the lock click, and then he was alone.  
  
He stood still as his keen eyes adjusted to the darkness of his prison. This dungeon was larger than the previous one, and it had a row of hard wooden planks attached together will rusty nails, to serve as a bed. There was a small window up above Legolas's head, that lead to the outside. It was barred, and besides, it was much too small to fit himself through. He did spend a good time that night, staring out of that tiny window out at the sky, where the stars shone brightly. Legolas prayed that somehow he could get out of this dreadful place, and return to his home, to his family. What was left of his family. His father would be terribly worried when he and his brother did not return, along with the families of the other elves Legolas had traveled with and who were now dead.  
  
Now that Ithilion was dead, the weight of Mirkwood's rule was passed to him, Legolas realized. It shocked him momentarily, for he had grown up thinking that Ithilion would have to hold all the responsibility and that he could go about his life the way he wanted. But now the burden was passed to him. Now he would become king once his father followed in his mother's footsteps and left Middle Earth for Valinor, whether he wanted to be or not. And that was only if he could escape.  
  
His mind filled with pain as he thought of the last image he saw before he had been knocked unconscious. Even if he did escape, how could he break the news to his father that his eldest son and heir to the throne had killed himself?  
  
He would find a way, he decided. Somehow, someway, he would. Legolas glanced toward the locked door once more before laying himself down uncomfortably on the crude excuse for a bed, and he eventually drifted into a haunted sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Beginning

Disclaimer:  Blahblahblah!  Me not Tolkien.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: EVERYBODY READ THIS!!  Ok, caps lock is off!  My dear friend and fellow fanfic writer Starknight (you should all go and read her two LotR stories, they are developing very very nicely) let it come to my attention that some of you people might have read the last chappy and mistaken my interactions between Curdolin and Legolas //slashable//.  Well, I have two comments about that:

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…… This is a romance fic, not a nasty slashy fic.  There will be absolutely no Curdolin/Legolas no Aragorn/Legolas or Haldir/Legolas or anything like that!  Just romance between a boy (guess who) and a girl.  And the lovey dovey scenes will not be graphic.  Very.  For more info (read: spoilers) scroll down to the bottom and read what I wrote my dear friend Louis.  Thanks y'all!  Now for the story…. 

****************************Chapter three*********************************

Legolas awoke to the small spot of sunlight that shone through the only small window in his cell shining him in the face.  He blocked the light with his hand and slowly rolled out of bed.  His head felt better today.  

The elf prince looked about his new living quarters now that there was some light he could use to see.  Dirt floor.  Stone walls.  A pile of wooden planks for a bed and a thick wooden door.  Other than that, nothing.

Raising himself up so his eyes peered over the ledge of the tiny windowsill, he looked thru the bars.  The sun was nearly directly above him.  He must have slept longer than usual.  His cell would be in shadow soon.  

Suddenly, the elf heard footsteps outside his door.  As he turned to look, he heard the lock be worked and he smelled a now familiar stench: men.

Legolas pushed himself as far away from the door as possible and desperately looked for something to defend himself with.  Finally he wrenched one of the wooden planks from the bed and held it out in front of him, just as the door opened.

"Ah, so the little elf has awakened."  The cruel voice of Curdolin rang in Legolas's ears.  He hated that voice.  "And it seems he's become quite close with the wooden planks we gave him."  Legolas wanted to pounce on the evil man and show him a thing or to that elves could do with wooden planks.

But Curdolin was not alone.  He had several large men behind him.  One had a horrendous scare that disfigured part of his face almost to the point of monstrosity.  He stepped forward, smiling (if you could call the expression on his face a smile) like Curdolin.

"Well."  He said.  "Should I get to work on him now, my Lord?  I'm sure the other boys would love to play with him."

Legolas tensed, but tried not to make it visible.

Curdolin fingered his beard.  "Yes, I suppose that would be a nice, healthy way to start with the young brute."  He waved a hand.  "Take him and do what you always do, Angarod.  I have faith in you."

Legolas's eyes flared at being called young.  He was 2889 years old.  How dare a human call him young?

The disfigured one Curdolin had called Angarod nodded to the rest of the men.  They stepped forward towards Legolas.  Each of them had a knife in his belt.  The one in the front, who had a rusty red beard and matted hair, withdrew him and displayed it menacingly.  

"You won't be so stupid as to try and get through me, elf."  He spit that last word out like it tasted foul.  "Drop the plank."

Legolas looked at the man for a moment, and then to the surprise of Curdolin and the other men, did what he was told.  The rusty-bearded man raised his eyebrows, stepped forward, and took a hold of the elf's arm, holding it behind his back where he couldn't move it much.  One of his partners did the same.

"Well, it seems that he's learning quickly," Curdolin commented to Angarod.

Legolas was smiling inside.  The men were fools.  He knew he had a much better chance of escape if he got out of his cell first.

The men led him out of the room, and then about halfway down the corridor, when Legolas plunged forward with all his strength.  It was painful for his arms, and flung him to the ground, but it also rid him of his captors.  Within an instant he was up on his feet again and running at full speed to the staircase that would lead him to freedom.

He looked behind him as he ascending the staircase to see the looks on the men's faces, but to his surprise, they weren't following him.  Curdolin was standing there, with a small smile on his face.  

Legolas decided to ignore the strange behavior.  If the men, didn't want to keep him, that was fine.  As long as he was free.

He finally reached the outside world, and his heart began to sing.  But the song was cut short when he saw the reason Curdolin and his henchmen weren't following him.

Walls.  He was in circular shaped field surrounded by walls.  Up above him there were large windows, and there behind them halls filled with rows of seats. This was an arena.  The one Curdolin had spoken of before.

Snapping out of his shock, Legolas frantically searched for a way out.  But there was none, save the way he came in.  The walls were at least 15 feet tall and made of smooth stone.  He wouldn't be able to scale them.

"You went the wrong way, fool."  Angarod had suddenly appeared in the doorway behind him.  "The way out is that back that way."  The man nodded his ugly head back towards the staircase.  "I know, because this was the first thing I did when I was taken too."

Legolas blinked. He didn't understand.  But he didn't need to.  This man had just given him the information he needed to get out of here.  And surely he could get by one mere mortal.

He didn't even have to make a decision.  Legolas lunged at the man, a shout of rage escaping his lips.  He planned to do nothing more than to knock Angarod back down the stairway, hopefully disabling him and then making his runaway.

But Angarod was much more prepared for an attack than Legolas had thought.  He caught one of the elf's wrists before Legolas could touch him, and then with the other hand dealt Legolas a hard back hand.  Legolas hit the ground hard.  

Angarod stamped down with his leather booted foot onto elf's chest, pinning him there, and swiftly drawing a knife from one of them he placed it securely under Legolas's chin against his throat.

A stab of fear shot through Legolas's mind.  He knew he was going to die.

*****************Personal thingy.

Ella (hoping that you found my story again after I re-uploaded it):  Thanks for reviewing!  I appreciate your comments and sympathize for Legolas too.  ~blinks~  Wait, I'm the one doing this to him.  ~shrugs~  oh well.  I'm sorry for the malfunction about the second chapter.  My computer went screwy so I had to delete the entire story and then upload it again.  Once again, thanks!

Louis (aka Starknight):  I wuv you!!  (I'm writing this right after I r+r'ed the challenge fic I give you, so I wuv you!!  Thanks!  Yes, it would be a good idea for me to put up a notice on the top that it's not a slash fic.  It's a romance.  Which is not…slash…right?  Confused now.  It is good that Lego can't get away cuz I can imagine that in some ways elves aren't these perfect being who can get out of EVERYTHING.  I'll have a few spoilers, so don't read if you don't want to know:

Legolas is going to have a lot of problems in this fic.  I'm beginning to think I should have categorized it as an angst-y fic, cuz (I'm warning you) there are gonna be very sad parts. There will be very very very very very miniscule references to the word that makes all us teenagers blush and giggle and ends with an X.  NO!  DON'T RUN AWAY!  ~grabs Louis and duck tapes her to chair~  Very very small little tiny references!  It was the only way I'm satisfied with it, I'm sorry!  That's why it's pg-13, after all.  But it won't be graphic at all, believe me, the sexiest word I will use in this fic will be "kiss".  Ok?  Ok. There will be a sequel to this, quite possibly a series.  I love series-es.  Is that a word?  Hmmm…. 

See you again and thanks, grrl!!


	4. Chapter Four: Living

Disclaimer:  I am not the genius Tolkien.  Other characters are mine.  So there.

***************************Chapter 4*************************************

Legolas lay, unmoving, awaiting the moment that Angarod's knife would slice into his neck, hopefully killing him.  That way, he thought, I could be with Ithilion.

But that fateful moment never came.  Angarod leaned over the elf, sneered once with a nearly toothless smile, and then…let him go.

Legolas didn't move.  He was too frozen in fear and confusion to move.  So Angarod gave him a swift kick in the ribs to get him moving.

"Get up, elf!"  The man cried, obviously impatient.  Legolas obeyed and stood in front of the man, clutching his injured side.  

"Stand up straight."  Angarod ordered.

Legolas turned his crystalline blue eyes towards the man, shooting his a cold glare.  He decided to ignore the man's order.

Angarod's eyebrows furrowed when the elf didn't do what he was told.  "So you want to learn the hard way, eh?  Fine with me.  Personally, I think they turn out better if you us that method."

Legolas continued his glare.  He didn't know what the man meant by "hard way" but he was sure he could endure whatever it was.  He was a warrior after all.  And sooner or later he'd find a way out of here.

Angarod leaned in again towards Legolas.  "Listen to me, boy.  You'd best do as I say or you are going to suffer, Firstborn or not.  I know, I've been through it all."

That caught Legolas's attention, and he must have shown it visibly, for Angarod continued still.  

"I supposed you noticed my little scar."  He gestured  to the mangled right side of his face.  "Got this little mark in this arena, in the very place your standing.  This is the kind of thing that happens when you get smashed in the face with a mace.  Would you like to get a little scar like mine?"

Legolas said nothing.  He did nothing.  He felt nothing.

"You'd better say something to me, elf, or that'll be exactly what your getting."  Angarod warned.

After a moment's hesitation, Legolas reluctantly shook his head no.  Angarod smiled.

"That's good.  It'll help you move quicker."

Legolas continued to stare at the man.  He was speaking in riddles endlessly.  Why did he keep saying he knew how he felt, and so on?  Wasn't he the one holding Legolas prisoner?

Angarod surprised him then by answering those questions.  "I was like you once.  Taken against my will and forced to fight to the death to survive.  It's not a nice way to live.  But at least it's living."

Angarod stepped up close to the elf, who didn't dare move an inch.  "If you want to live, you'll listen to me and do as I say, understood?"

Legolas blinked at the man again and pondered his thoughts.  He didn't want to die.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to live either, though, if it meant suffering.  Suddenly he was ashamed of himself.  He was a warrior, not a weakling, and whatever a man could withstand he could ten times better.  He would live.  He wanted to.  Reluctantly his eyes went to the ground and he nodded his head.

"Good!"  Angarod shouted.  "Now, you'll meet your playmates."

Angarod looked towards the door, where now two other servants had appeared.  "Time for the boys to meet their new playmate!"  He called to them, and they quickly disappeared back down into the stairway.  

Legolas's eyes darted between the doorway and Angarod.  He feared what would come out of the doorway.  He hated himself to admit it, but he was afraid.  Then he saw movements in the shadows, and then out of the doorway came two rows of dirty, burly men.  They all had chains around their ankles and wrists, causing their movements to be limited.  There was 13 in one row and only 12 in the other.

"Chain him up in the back."  Angarod ordered his minions, as if Legolas wasn't listening.  There was no way they were getting him in chains again.  The servant took ahold of his arm, but he refused to move.  The man shot a confused look at Angarod, who only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Looks like he wants to learn the hard way."  Angarod said softly.

The servant moved away, and Legolas noticed that the rows of other prisoners were watching him.  Most of them were giving him hard glares that he found unreadable, but he knew they weren't friendly.  Slowly Angarod stepped towards Legolas again.

"Is that the way you want it, boy?"  His tone was cruel and mocking.  Legolas still refused to speak or budge.  Whatever this man had planned for him, he could do it right here.  He was going to run away no longer.

"Very well, elf."  Angarod reached behind him and snatched something from his belt.  A whip.

~~~~

Uh-oh.  Legolas is in trouble now.  

Louis:  So there you go.  You wanted to know more about Angarod.  Thanks for complimenting me on that name, by the way.  As for Legolas—time to start the suffering!!!  MWA-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!  /blinks/  Ooops. I just revealed--/rising dramatic scary music in background/--my DARK SIDE!!!  MWA-ha-ha-ha-ha!!

My summer has been going fine—how's yours??  It's ok that you're slower with the reviews—just don't get too slow, ok?  Seeya, girl!!


	5. Chapter Five: Finding Friendship

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien.  I don't own any of his world or his characters.  Life sucks, don't it?

***********************Chapter 5***********************

Legolas saw the cruel weapon and felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up.  But his proud mind refused to let him move and be thought a coward.

"Thirty lashes for disobedience."    Angarod said softly.  Then he drew back his hand and then snapped the whip across Legolas's shoulders.  Legolas immediately felt some of the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his life.  It was like the whip was made of flames, and every time Angarod withdrew it and snapped it back, his back was on fire.  

The whip tore easily through his thin clothing, and in no time at all his tunic was in shreds.  He only had counted 12 whippings so far.  The thirteenth sent him sprawling to the ground, but still he refused to cry out.  He wouldn't let these men take enjoyment in his pain.  

Angarod showed no mercy until the very last strike ended, meeting thirty like he had said.  

Satisfied with his work as he snapped the whip one last time across the elf's back, Angarod sneered.  "Now.  Chain him to the end of the line."  He gestured to where the rows of men were standing.  "I want the prisoners to run until dinnertime.  If any one of them slows down give them 30 lashes."  Angarod shot a hard glance at Legolas and added:  "No exceptions."  Then he walked away and disappeared through the doorway.

No sooner had he gone had Legolas been roughly dragged towards the end of the rows of prisoners.  Many of them were shirtless, and he noticed the countless scars from being lashed with the whip.  His back felt like there was a torch of flames to it, and the grimy, cruel hands of Angarod's servants upon them didn't help.  He tried not to wince as the chains were tightened around his wrists and ankles.

Legolas glanced to the side and found the man next to him staring at him in sympathy.  His elven pride kicking in, he quickly looked away, and the man's gaze fell.  Legolas turned his eyes toward the man.  No…he was closer to that of a boy, he had youth still in his face.  But he was tall and strong, and he shared the slash marks of the whip like the others.

"Alright, move it you filthy maggots!"  Screamed one of the guardsmen.  Immediately Legolas was jolted out of his standing position and forced to run at a fast pace.  Normally that wouldn't have been difficult at all, but with iron chains around his wrists and ankles it was different.  Still, he knew he wouldn't tire easily.

The rows of men slowly circled the arena, with the guardsmen following them around and shouting orders.  The young man next to Legolas glanced at the elf again but then focused on running.  Legolas did the same.

After what Legolas estimated to be about two hours of nonstop running, Angarod reappeared and ordered the slaves to halt.  Legolas was breathing heavily, and his muscles ached but not to the point of weakness.  He still felt strong.  

Angarod eyed him and nodded appreciatively.  But he said nothing to the elf.  Instead he stood himself up in front of the group.  

"Lord Curdolin is expecting guests in three days.  They will be bringing you all new playmates."  He said with a dangerous tone.  "Be reminded that once you step into this ring, you either come out living or you come out dead.  I have trained you to live and you will not dishonor Lord Curdolin by dying.  Understood?"

Legolas and the rest of the humans were silent.  Angarod seemed to accept that as an answer.  Legolas's eyes sank to the ground in deep thought.  Considering he was new, and an elf, the chances of Curdolin picking him to fight in the ring were high.  He was not looking forward to it.  

Angarod spoke again.  "Go give our boys some meat."  He said casually to his guards as he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.   The guards nodded and took the first two men in the line by the arms, and lead them down into the corridor from which they had come.  Legolas took every note to where they were going, for if he was to escape from this labyrinth he was going to have to know it well.

The guards led the prisoners to the mess hall, and each of them was unhooked from the line.  The guards, however, left the heavy irons on each of the prisoner's wrists and ankles.  

Legolas watched as all the other men went to a table where there was a large pot of gruel.  Legolas could smell it from all the way over here…it was terrible.  His princely pride kicked in again and he made up his mind that he would refuse to eat such food.  There were crudely built wooden tables and chairs set up in the room, and he sat down in one of them and watched as all the other prisoners took seats at the opposite end of the room.

He was alone, he realized.  He was alone, without friends, without hope.  His eyes slowly sank down to the table, where he pretended to be interested in the cracks and holes in the wood.

Suddenly, a bowl full of bitter-smelling gruel was shoved under his face.  Surprised, he jerked and looked up to see the young man he had been chained next to earlier.  When the elf didn't say anything, he spoke up.

"You have to eat, you know."  He said softly.  He had his own bowl in his hand and he sat down across from Legolas on the table.  "You won't get stronger if you don't eat."

Legolas stared at the young man.  How dare a youth tell him what to do.  He promptly shot the man his most killing glance and then turned away.

"Sorry.  I didn't mean to offend you."  He heard the voice say again.  There was a pause.  Then:  "So who are you?"

Legolas finally turned around to face the young man.  "That, nor anything else is not your business."

The young man didn't seem to get the hint.  "You're an elf right?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow angrily.  "No, I'm a sea serpent."  He said sarcastically.

Surprisingly, his remark made the boy laugh.  "I'm Eredor." He said, sticking out his hand.  "I've never met a sea serpent before."

Legolas looked at the Eredor's hand and turned away again.  Eredor took back his hand.

"Look." He said seriously.  "I know how you feel.  It's not easy being told you have to kill someone or die yourself.  And it's not easy being a slave.  But it's less hard if you have a friend alongside you."  

Legolas looked back at Eredor.  He was offering him his friendship?  

"Why?"  the elf muttered.

"Because you seem to be in need of one."  Eredor answered simply.  Slowly, Legolas turned back to face him.  

Legolas wasn't quite sure if he wanted a friend.  But he wasn't sure if he didn't either.  Eredor was a human, and humans Legolas generally didn't trust, but he really had nothing else to lose.

Eredor offered his hand to him again, and Legolas took it.  They shook hands briefly, and then Eredor spoke.  

"So, what do you call yourself?"

"Legolas."

"That's a mouthful."  Eredor joked, and then he laughed.  He had a particularly loud laugh, and one of the guards stepped over and told him to shut up.

Legolas didn't thing making fun of his name was funny either.  He gave the young human a look.

"Sorry."  apologized Eredor.  "I didn't mean to offend you."

Legolas nodded his head.  Humans were bound to make mistakes.  "You are forgiven."  

He decided against telling Eredor or anyone else that he was not only an elf, but a prince of elves, fearing that Curdolin could hold him for ransom and force his father to give up riches, or even surrender to whatever army Curdolin might have.  Legolas could not allow that to happen.

"Alright, slaves!"  A guard barked.  "Meal's over!  Move it!"

Legolas looked at Eredor and then at his bowl, still full.  If he was going to eat anything he'd better do it now.

"Just drink it fast."  Suggested Eredor.  "You don't taste it as much that way."

Legolas nodded reluctantly and put the bowl to his lips and drank.  The foul-smelling soupy mixture of meat and Valar knows what else slid down his throat easily but not pleasantly.  It tasted positively awful.  He got down half of it before the guard screamed again and he and Eredor were forced to leave their seats.

Legolas smacked his lips as he walked, trying desperately to get the awful taste out of his mouth.   Beside him, Eredor just chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." He said matter-of-factly.

Personal Thingy********

Nikki:  Thanks for your compliments.  Yeah, I've read a lot of fanfics in which Legolas gets captured too, but not one like this, so I jumped to it and wrote it.  Hoped you liked this chapter and the next one should be coming!

Avari:  Second opinions are always appreciated!  I know there must be some slash fics out there that are really good and romantic, but I've never come across any.  Then again, I don't look.  But thanks again for your opinions!  Also thanks for saying that you love my fic.  That means a lot to me!  Thanks!!

Louis: Poor you…I don't know what I would do without a computer!!  I'd shrivel up and die!!  Well, good luck finding one and thanks for reviewing!  Also, I don't know if I'll make a series for this story, but I have a sequel in mind.  But for now I have to finish this one! See ya! Luv ya chica!


	6. Chapter Six: Waiting to Live or Die

Disclaimer:  I don't own Legolas or Middle earth or anything Tolkien.  But believe me, I want to!

*********************Chapter 6************************

Over the next two days Eredor and Legolas became more like friends.  Legolas never told him that he was a prince or about his brother, but he told him enough.

Eredor told Legolas his life story.  He had been born into slavery in the household of another rich family with his younger sister and mother.  When they had become old enough, he and his sister were sold to Curdolin, and he was chosen to be used in the arena.

"What about your mother?"  Legolas asked him, as they sat down together at the mess hall one day.  Legolas had since been able to force himself to eat whatever was served to him.

Eredor's eyes became dark.  "I don't know.  My sister and I don't even know if she's still alive."

"You haven't told me your sister's name yet."  Legolas stated.  Eredor smiled at him.

"Eressa.  She's four years younger than I, which makes her seventeen."  He answered.  Then his eyes became dark again and he looked up at Legolas seriously.

"Tomorrow is the day Curdolin's companions are arriving.  There's to be entertainment."  His words were grim.  Legolas had since learned that the word 'entertainment' indicated that there was to be a fight in the near future.  His happiness disappeared as well.

"Curdolin will pick me to fight."  He said.

Eredor looked up, brushed his long sandy-brown hair out of his eyes and frowned.  "You don't know that."

"Yes I do.  I'm an elf, and he's going to want to test me out on humans to see how skilled I am."

"Well…"  Eredor murmured.  "You are skilled, right?"

Legolas said nothing but merely nodded.  His silence only got his friend more interested.

"How so?" He asked eagerly.

Legolas looked up and smiled.  "I've been professionally trained in archery, wielding knives and swords, and hand to hand combat."

Eredor scratched his head.  "How do you decide which one to use?"

"I very much prefer the bow and arrow."  Legolas said.  "But I doubt that they will let me use that here."

Eredor nodded.  "Once you're picked to fight, your owner decides what weapon you will wield."

"And then you go out and hope to live…or die."  Legolas agreed.  "Eredor."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in the ring?"

Eredor was surprised by the question but slowly nodded his head.  "Yes.  But only a few times."

"You won, obviously."  Legolas stated.

Eredor nodded again, but pain was in his expression this time.  "But I don't like to be reminded of it, Legolas."

"Forgive me."  Legolas apologized.

"I do."  Eredor answered.  "I always will."

Personal thingy*******

Author's note:  Ok, I know that things are slowing down a bit, but next chapter I'll try to fit in some fight scenes.  I've never done fight scenes before but I watch enough R-rated movies to probably do a good job.  Also, updates might be a little slower now, or chapters shorter (like this one) because I've gotten to the end of what I already had written down and now I have to type it and then upload it as I go along.  Sorry!!  Next time, I'll type all of it before I post!!  Thanks!

XxDarkgoddessxX:  Thanks for your compliments.  Sorry about the details, I really should give the characters more detail (I mentioned that Eredor had sandy brown hair in this chapter) but I like more on focusing on the personality of my characters.  That way my readers can imagine the characters their own way.  But thanks for reminding me, I'll try and work a little on that!  Thank you thank you thank you!!  //gives XxDarkgoddessxX a cookie//

Nikki:  You came back!!  Sorry, I'm a kind of new at writing fanfic so I get all excited when people come back and read my story and bother to see if I updated yet.  Oooooh, thank you sooooo much!!!  //gives Nikki a cookie, a big yummy gooey chocolate chippy one//  As for the fight…I try not to give spoilers, but I'll tell you one thing…Legolas will be meeting a new person soon…yeah!!  Thanks and I hope you come back again!  I've got more cookies!!  //snickers//  And if your really good then I might let you borrow Legolas.  He lives in my room and follows me around everywhere, but no one else appears to notice him…makes me wonder if my mind is going…oh well.  Once again, thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Slaughter

Disclaimer:  Not Tolkien.  I am what I am but that's all that I am.  Arr.  Sorry.

*************Chapter Seven*****************

Finally.  The Third Day.

Legolas had been dreading it.  He had noticed Eredor's usually carefree nature disappear slowy over the last few days, to be replaced with a tense, quiet man Legolas almost didn't recognize.  Certainly killing others of his kind had upset him, especially knowing that they were no different than he…forced to do it unwillingly.  It made Legolas wonder if it would affect him.  Up till today, he hadn't been forced to kill anything except evil things:  orcs and spiders, and of course the animals that the elves killed and used as food.  Not a person.  

Not a person.  

That morning the prisoners were taken out of their cells in haste.  There was a quick distasteful breakfast of bread soup, and then everyone was chained in a line and Curdolin and his guests, Lord Haveth and his Lady, appeared.  With them came Haveth's prisoners.  They looked much the same as the men Legolas had been around for the last three days, dirty, miserable, yet strong and intimidating.  Eredor was in line two down from Legolas, and he could sense the young man's nervousness.  But not fear.  

Haveth and his Lady strode in front of the lines of prisoners, eyeing each opponent.

The Lady Haveth broke off from her husband's arm and went down on the line as Haveth inspected another prisoner.  She stopped in front of Legolas.

Her eyes looked him over from head to toe, and Legolas knew that rather than contemplating whether or not to choose him to fight, her purpose was more steered towards admiring his beauty.  He thanked the Valar that he still had the tattered remains of a tunic on his back, or else she would have looked at him longer.  Instead she turned her head towards Angarod, who was standing proudly at the head of the lines.

"What of this one, pray tell?"  She said, her voice deep and soft.  She was rather good-looking for a human, Legolas thought, but soon Angarod strode into his thoughts and began speaking.

"Why, Lady Haveth, must you ask?"  He teased.  Her eyes narrowed at his slight flirting.

"He looks different from all the rest."  She said quickly.  Legolas continued to stare straight ahead, as he and the others were instructed to do.  But he knew that this was the moment that could change—or to put more simply end—his life if he made a mistake.

"Aye, he is."  Angarod agreed.  He punched Legolas in the chest—hard, but not hard enough to hurt him.  "Why don't you tell her something about yourself, boy?"

Legolas looked at Angarod and then Lady Haveth in surprise.  Still to this day he hadn't said a single word to anyone save Eredor.  Now Angarod expected him to speak?

Legolas remained silent, and Angarod's crooked smile widened.  "He's a silent one, Lady.  Doesn't talk to no one."

Lady Haveth raised an eyebrow at Legolas.  "Is he deaf?"  She asked rather stupidly.  Anyone intelligent could have noticed that Legolas was reacting to the things being said about him, maybe not in body, but in his eyes it was apparent.

"No, Lady, he is not."  Angarod answered.  "Just stubborn."  

"Is he an elf?"  The Lady asked.  

Legolas had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.  It was amazing how uneducated humans could be.

"Aye."  Angarod answered simply.  "Just came to us three days ago."

Lady Haveth rubbed her chin for a moment when her husband appeared beside her.  

"Dearest, have you chosen yet?  I have my choice."  He said rather proudly.

"Have you?"  She replied.  "Whom?"

Lord Haveth gestured towards the line, where the guards were unchaining someone.  Legolas felt a chill crawl up his spine.  It was Eredor he had picked.

"Have you chosen yet, dear?"  Lord Haveth asked again.

The woman shifted her weight rather impatiently.  "Oh, I can't decide."

"You were interested in this one, Lady?"  Angarod suggested, pointing toward Legolas. 

"Fine.  Him.  I chose him."  said Lady Haveth, waving her hand in defeat.  She turned to her husband.  "May we please go inside now?  The sun out here is most uncomfortable."

Lord Haveth nodded and he lead his wife away.  The guards unchained a only slightly shocked Legolas from the line and lead him forward, next to Eredor and two of the prisoners Haveth had carted along.

Curdolin chose the weapons for Eredor:  A hooked spear and a net with weights at the corners.  Legolas was given a simple small dagger.

The guards led the chosen prisoners towards a small encloser that was meant to house the men ready to fight.  It was carved directly into the stone walls of the area, with simple wooden doors to separate it.  Inside it was bare save for benches carved into the rock.

Legolas, Eredor and the two others were sat down and shut in, a guard at the door.  Legolas wondered which one of the strangers he would be fighting.  He looked at Eredor, but his friend's face showed no emotion.  Eredor lifted his finger to his lips, urging the elf not to speak.

Thru the cracks in the poorly made door, Legolas could catch glimpses of what was going on ouside.  They obviously had no intention of having the prisoners fight yet, having put them in this cell.  So what were they doing?

Moving closer to the door Legolas could see better and therefore got his answer.  A group of terrified women and children had appeared in the center of the ring, huddling together and crying out.  Legolas wondered how they had appeared so suddenly.

"May the families of our dead enemies join their husbands, fathers, and brothers in hell!"  A voice cried.  It was Curdolin.

 Without warning, a trapdoor into the ground opened near the door of the cell and several wolves leapt out, their already fearful eyes blazing with hunger.

Without hesitation, the animals desended upon the helpless group, screams of fear and pain erupted everywhere.  Afraid of what he would see next, Legolas shut his eyes, but the sounds his sensitive ears picked up told him exactly what was happening out there.

After a mere few minutes the screams died off, and Legolas heard another sound—the sound of crowds applauding in approval.  Once again, he wondered how humans could be so barbaric. 

Willing himself to open his eyes, he saw the last body—that of a little girl—dragged out of the area.

****Personal Thingy****

Elvengirl:  Thank you for your compliments!  Well…you wanted updates, and here they are!!  *gives Elvengirl cookie for reviewing*  

XxDarkgoddessxX:  *is flattered*  Thank you so much!  Thank you thank you thank you multiple times!!  *gives XxDarkgoddessxX a very large cookie*  I'm going to see Pirates of the Caribbean too!!  In fact, I'm going today and I'm sitting here in my chair with a cheap pirate costume on cuz my friends convinced me to dress up with them.  *sigh* Oh, well, it will be embarrassing, but fun.  I like Orlando better than Colin Farrel.  I don't know why, but the first time I saw Colin I just didn't like him.  It was like an instinctive thing.  I don't know.  But he is very good-looking, I will admit that much!  A little more ruggedly handsome than Orlando, but I like my guys kinda youthful and boyish.  My next big sqeeze is *prepare yourself cuz this is the total opposite of what I just told you*  Johnny Depp.  Love him.  Well, I should really stop writing now!  I have to go blacken out some of my teeth…


	8. Chapter Eight: Kill or be Killed

Disclaimer:  I don't own Legolas or Lord of the Rings.  Damn.  

***********Chapter Eight************

Legolas watched with horror as the servants dragged out the mauled body of the little girl.  The crowd still cheered.  It nearly made Legolas sick to his stomach.  He turned his eyes towards Eredor, but his friend refused to look at him.  

_It's as though he's completely changed…_Legolas thought with concern.

In his thought, Legolas failed to notice the guards approaching the door, which he was sitting next to.  They opened it quickly, and it gave him a start.

"You," grunted one of the guards, pointing towards the man that sat next to Legolas.  The man stood up.  He was different from any other person Legolas had seen before.  He had dark skin, so dark in fact, it was nearly black.  He had a large torso and was very tall, taller than Legolas even.  Legolas wondered why he hadn't taken note in this before.

"You and you."  The guard repeated, pointing to Eredor and the remaining man.  He gestured over his shoulder with is thumb.  "Out there."

Eredor and the other man both stood up, and the guards saw them out.  Eredor glanced at Legolas one last time before turning his head.  But the glance was expressionless, and Legolas could read nothing from his friend's face.

The guard turned to Legolas, and Legolas got ready to stand, expecting to be called into the ring next.  But that wasn't the case.

"You."  The guard said.  "Stay here."  The door was closed.

Legolas relaxed his muscles, but he was confused.  Why call in every one but him?  Hadn't Curdolin planned to test his fighting skills?  What was going on?

Searching for an answer, Legolas peered through the crack in the door.  Eredor faced the two other men, who were together on the opposite end of the ring.

_No…_Legolas thought desperately.  _Curdolin's not going to make him…_

It dawned on Legolas.  Eredor was to fight two opponents.  At the same time.  That's why he had been so heavily armed with a net and spear while Legolas was left only with a dagger.  

Glancing over at his friend's opponents, Legolas saw that each one only carried one weapon each also.  The tall, dark one had a small hand axe, capable of being thrown, and the other had a club with a cruel-looking, sharp hook on the end.

Legolas realized that his heart was beating faster than normal.  Much faster.  But he observed Eredor once more as he stood silently near the wall.  He seemed perfectly calm, his eyes closed and arms relaxed.  He didn't move.  He didn't even twitch.  Legolas, even with his elven eyes, could only see the tiny intake of breath his friend took.

Suddenly, a horn was blown.  It's harsh sound echoed through the stone walls of the arena, then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Eredor's eyes snapped open.  His opponents on the other end of the ring growled and charged towards him, as one.  

Eredor didn't move from his spot.  He let them come to him.

When the dark-skinned man was within ten feet of Eredor, he stopped and hurled the hand axe with all his might.  

Legolas's mind told him to close his eyes, but they remained open and he watched. 

The dark man's aim wasn't very good.

The ax flew past Eredor on his right and hit the stone wall with a crunch, and some dust erupted from the impact.  By then, the other man had reached Eredor.  He raised his wicked weapon and then brought it down.  Eredor dodged.  The dark man was standing in the center of the ring, confused, wondering what to do without a weapon.  The other man swung at Eredor again.

This time, instead of dodging, Eredor raised his left arm, the one that held the weighted net.  It swung through the air and met with the hooked club of the other man.  The metal hook at the end caught the net, and quick as lightning Eredor jerked his net back, ripping the weapon from the other man's hands.  Then with his right hand, which held the spear, he thrust forward.

The tip of the spear caught the man in the gut.  Legolas finally gave in to his fear and closed his eyes.  He heard a cry of pain.  Figuring it was over and the man was dead, Legolas opened them.  Mistake.

The spear had penetrated the man's body through the other side.  He was impaled.  The tip of Eredor's spear protruded a good six inches from where it first appeared out of the skin of his lower back.  

The man tried to cry out again, but instead of a sound a bubble of blood spurted from his mouth.  Eredor's face showed no pity, no emotion of any kind.  He took a mighty yank on the spear, and pulled it out of the man, followed by at spurt of blood from the wound.

The man dropped to his knees.  He wasn't dead yet.  So Eredor picked out the hooked club from his net and swung it, level to just under the man's chin.

He ripped the man's throat out.

Legolas turned away from the door and then became sick.  He couldn't go out there and do that to people.  That wasn't his friend out there.  That wasn't Eredor.  That was some sort of blood-thirsty monster waiting to strike again.

And Eredor did.  Legolas didn't sit around to watch this time.  He covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes as tight as he could.  Still his senses could tell what was going on out there; even through his hands he heard another scream, the shuffling of feet in the dirt, the cheer of the crowd, and he could smell the blood.

Legolas finally opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the servants once again dragging out bodies.  Legolas found himself relieved to see that Eredor was alright, standing in the center of the ring, with only a small wound—a shallow gash across his chest.  He stood there staring at the ground, so it didn't appear to bother him.  He had only one weapon in his hand at this time—his spear.  The net was lying near to where Legolas was being kept.  Looking over towards the other side of the ring, Legolas caught a glimpse of the dark man—dead, and being dragged into a pit by servants.  The hand axe he had once displayed was now buried deep inside his skull.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Legolas turned away once more.  He was next.  He was next to either kill or be killed in this madness.  The thought made him want to be sick again.

The crowd's cheers grew.

********Personal thingy*********

AN:  Hi!  Sorry for the gore and blood and stuff, I hope I didn't make anybody throw up.  I just want this to be as realistic as possible and the real thing is that it was gore-full and gross.  Sorry!  Also, for all yous who have been waiting to see what's gonna happen to Legolas when he turns up in the ring…well, you'll see in the next chapter.  Promise.  Thanks!!!  *gives all cookies*

Faith:  O!  Thanks for your compliments!  But actually, I didn't get the gladiator idea from "Gladiator."  I kinda got it from a much older movie about gladiators called "Spartacus", which I haven't seen in years.  My dad watches that old stuff so I know.  I've seen "Gladiator" though!  Good movie. Joaquin Phoenix is free-kee!!  Don't worry, I won't kill Legolas. I mean, where would middle earth be without Legolas??  LOL.  Thanks again!!  *gives Faith a cookie*

XxDarkgoddessxX:  Thank you soo much!! You make me feel soo special!!  *forks over more cookies, fresh from the oven*   About Pirates of the Caribbean…I KNOW!!!  OHMIGOD THAT MOVIE IS THE BOMB!!!!  Orlando is sooooo hot in it, like the temperature rose ten degrees in the theatre when he appeared on the screen.  

And Johnny…Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.  Let's just say that me and my nine friends all went to the movie with the soul purpose of swooning over Orlando, and we walked out totally in love with Johnny Depp.  He is hilarious, I agree.  I'm going to see it for a third time today!!  Yay!!  

SEVEN TIMES???  Wow!!!  I wish I was you!!!  Do you like live next to the movie theatre or something??  Wow.  We should keep a tally how many time we see it!!  LOL.

Thanksies for the compliments, and I hope you return!!!

Nikki:  *is busy making trail of cookies to Mordor and back*  LOL.  Thanks for coming back again!!!  You get a reward.  *gives Nikki Legolas*  Now, having him back in a week, cuz like it or not he does get homesick, don't feed him anything with nuts in it (he's terribly allergic) and have fun!!!  He'll be good, I swear, except when you don't want him to be…

LOTRFaith:  Nope.  Not "Gladiator."  "Spartacus."  Which is a very very very old movie about a gladiator called…guess what?  Spartacus!!!  Boy oh boy, I'm soo smart.  Be proud of me!!  Legolas will have to figure out a way out someday…but I still am contemplating how!!!  Yes, Thranduil must be worried.  But my idea is that after the elves find the bodies of Legolas's brother Ithilion and the others, they believe he's dead so they don't go looking for him so he's basically on his own.  Thanks for reviewing!!!  *gives LOTRFaith a cookie*  Thanks again!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Legolas's Battle

Disclaimer:  I don't own Lord of the Rings or Legolas and I really really wish I did!!

*************Chapter 9*************

Legolas cowered and tried to drown out the sound of the crowd's cheers.  

_Coward…_a whisper echoed in the back of his skull.

"No," the former elf prince moaned in reply, not even knowing he was speaking aloud.  "I am not a coward.  That's not what I am."

The voice then subsided, but Legolas had other things to worry about.  A guard had appeared in front of the doorway, ready to usher Legolas into the ring.  Legolas sat up straight and tried his hardest to wipe the fear off his face.

The door opened, and the guard looked at the elf in the corner, purposely ignoring the mess Legolas had made on the floor.

"You.  Your next."  Once again, he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, and Legolas stood up.  He was surprised that his shaky knees were holding him.

Grasping the dagger he had been given, he followed the guard out into the center of the ring.  The crowd was silent now.  Legolas was just as confused as ever.  What was happening?  Did they expect him to come out here and fight air?

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Curdolin and his guests.  They were sitting in a covered balcony high above the ring.  Legolas noticed someone new.  There was a woman sitting next to Curdolin.  She was younger than he, dressed in fine robes and jewelry.  Legolas saw Curdolin lean over and whisper something to her.  

The elf shrugged.  The woman was probably his wife.

The guard that had escorted Legolas in left him and disappeared through the doorway that led to the cells.  Legolas stood there, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, he felt a movement beneath his feet.  The tiniest stir of the earth, and then a loud creaking sound behind him.  The elf spun around, just in time for the creaking noise to be overcome by a ferocious growl.

_Wolf…_Legolas thought.  A trapdoor had opened in the middle of the arena, and a snarling creature with blazing eyes leapt out.  But it wasn't a wolf.

This creature was much larger, it resembled a wolf, but much more dangerous.  A warg.

For a second time stopped.  The hound of Sauron and the elf paused and eyes met.

Legolas remembered the first time he had seen a warg.  He was merely an elfling then, and had wandered to far into the forest and become lost.  A hungry warg with an arrow in its left hindquarter had begun to stalk him, seeing the little elf prince as easy prey.  Thank the Valar his older brother Ithilion had heard his cries and come to his aid.

Legolas was hit with a stab of pain deep in his heart.  Ithilion was dead.  His brother was dead.  For a moment Legolas forgot the outside world, forgot about the growling threat in front of him and a whirlpool of memories flooded his mind.

A roar erupted his thoughts, and Legolas looked up to see the warg charging towards him.  His dagger in hand, he dropped to one knee and then rolled away, springing back up again once he was out of the animal's path.

_This is my test?  To kill a warg? _Legolas thought in disbelief.  He had done this many times; it was nothing new to him.  In fact, other than orcs and spiders, wargs and their kin were the only other creatures he had no regret in killing. For a moment he thought of the task easy, but then remembered that now he had neither a way of escape if the worst did happen nor his bow.

He didn't have much more time to think, for the animal turned and lunged at him once more.  Legolas leapt back, and the warg landed where he had been just a second before.

_Strange…_Legolas thought.  Wargs weren't usually this fast.  Only then he noticed that the thing was terribly thin.  Starved.  Hunger was fueling its speed.

Again the warg charged, and again Legolas dodged.

This was good, Legolas decided.  The tremendous hunger the beast was feeling might make its movement's faster now, but he was always one step ahead.  And because it was starved, the warg would run out of energy quickly.

He was right!  Even now the animal's movements became slower, more clumsy.  Legolas lured it towards the wall of the ring, until he had his back to the stone.  Once more, the beast leapt at him, content in making the elf it's meal this time.

Legolas waited until the last moment, then ducked, tucked, and rolled.  The warg hit the stone wall at full force.  Legolas heard a sick crunching sound as the animal's teeth met the rock.  The warg howled in pain and staggered, it's mouth full of fragments of bone.  Legolas was in luck, the study wall had done its work, all but one of the canines in the beast's mouth were broken, and one of them was completely gone.

Now was his chance.  While the animal was disoriented, he had to injure it further somehow.  Legolas knew that it would take more than one flick of his dagger to bring down this warg, even if it was weak with hunger.  And even though it's teeth were no longer a great threat, the warg had sharp claws on its paws it could use to swipe at its enemy.  If the beast could get close enough, it could gut Legolas in this way.

Legolas wasn't about to let that happen.  He carefully aimed, brought back his arm, and threw the dagger.  

Because the animal was moving, it didn't land directly where Legolas had hoped, in the heart, but it was good enough.  His weapon buried itself in the animal's lower neck up to the hilt, and immediately dark red blood could be seen from under the animal's thick dark coat.  It faced the elf, the fire in its eyes never shrinking, and roared in rage and pain.  Then despite it's injury, it charged yet again.

Legolas inwardly sighed.  Honestly, if Sauron had to breed beasts to do his bidding, he at least should have bred them to be intelligent.

As the warg came closer, Legolas did not jump back.  Instead, he jumped forward, almost meeting the animal, but then spun to the right, the animal shooting right past him.  Legolas shot out his left hand, grabbed a fistful of fur, and swung himself onto the beast's back.

The warg skidded to a halt, and realizing it's enemy was on it's back, began to leap and buck around the ring, kicking up dust like an angry steed.

Legolas held on with all his might, and reached down and snatched the hilt of the dagger that protruded from the warg's neck.  With a jerk, he pulled it out, and the animal cried out in pain and began to spin in circles, trying with desperation to shake the elf off.

This caught Legolas off guard and he slipped a little to the side, but managed with his remaining hand to keep a grip on the beast's fur.  With his other hand, he brought his dagger into the flesh of the chest of the animal, then back out, then in again.  The warg howled again, and then reversed direction.  Legolas slipped a little further, but his grip did not falter.  He continued to plunge the dagger into the beast's flesh.

But then Legolas felt a sudden stab of pain in his calf, and he was ripped off the animal's back and into the dirt.  Then he realized his mistake:  he had slipped far enough to the side of the animal to allow it to twist its foul head around and seize his left leg.  The one canine tooth that had not been broken had caught his flesh.

The animal threw Legolas to the ground hard, and his head rammed into the dirt and sand floor of the arena.  For a second, his eyes became unfocused.  The elf blinked, and he saw the warg lumbering over him.  The beast's huge mouth opened, and it breathed its foul breath into his face, making him gag.

Quickly, Legolas shoved his feet under the warg's chin, using his legs to prevent the animal from reaching him with his mouth.  Even with only one tooth intact, a warg's jaw could provide bone-crushing force.

The beast roared and fought against him, but it was weak with hunger and loss of blood, and Legolas was barely able to keep it at bay.  But he wouldn't be able to hold for long.  Even a weak warg was terribly strong.

Legolas's first instinct was to use his legs to push out from under the wargs head, but then he looked in his hand that still held the dagger and had a second thought.   If he could get himself even _further_ under the animal, he might be able to deliver the fatal wound, to drive the weapon into the warg's heart.

Legolas decided to go for it.  It was either that or that he release the warg and this battle could go on until sundown.  He wouldn't get a chance like this again.  

With all his strength left in him, Legolas pushed the wargs head up and forward, successfully positioning himself directly under the animal's chest.  Taking the dagger in both hands, he thrust it upward.  The weapon sunk into the flesh to the hilt, as before, and there was an immediate spurt of blood from the wound, and it only grew.  

The warg let out a long, mournful howl, and it's hind legs buckled.  The blood from the knife-wound Legolas had given the monster trickled down into his face, got in his eyes, into his mouth even.  Legolas gagged and spat the foul stuff out, and pulled the dagger out of the wound.  It was followed by a river of blood that soaked him.

The warg whimpered weakly, then its front legs gave way, and it collapsed on top of Legolas.  The weight of the creature was heavy on Legolas's body, but not enough to suffocate him.  Unfortunately.  Animal's blood was all over him, forming a warm puddle around him, and its fur was in his face.  It didn't release the most pleasant odor.

Legolas could still feel the animal breathing against his own chest.  The warg's breaths became pants, and gradually got shallower and shallower.  The flow of blood from the beast's wounds slowed.  With one last shudder from its heart, the warg died.

Legolas lay there for a while, barely breathing himself.  It was so quiet.  Slowly, he put his hands to the dead warg's chest, and pressed up just enough to allow enough room for him to drag himself out from under the beast.  He tried to stand, and remarkably he was able to weakly support himself on his injured leg.  

He wiped the blood from his eyes, and Legolas looked up.  His gaze was immediately met by that of Curdolin's, who was still residing up in his balcony with his wife and guests.  There was a pause, and Curdolin's mouth curled up into a smile.

As one, the crowd stood up and began to cheer.

The noise was incredible.  Legolas looked all around him and saw the townspeople.  Elders, middle-aged persons, and children.  All screaming. Some of them threw things into the arena.  Flowers…coins…jewelry.  Legolas caught sight of one little boy throwing a wooden sword into the ring.  The sword landed not three feet from the elf.

Legolas looked at the wooden sword.  It was undoubtedly used for play, for he remembered when he and Ithilion would have duels against each other using wooden swords.  Once again there was a jolt of pain through his body as Legolas remembered.  His brother was dead. 

Legolas shifted his eyes from the toy sword to the dead warg beside him, then to the cheering crowd, and then finally rested on Curdolin.  Catching the man's eyes with his own.  Legolas dropped the dagger from his hands.  It landed next to the wooden sword in the dust, the dust that had now turned red with blood.

Without a second glance, at Curdolin, at the crowd, at anything, Legolas turned and allowed the guards to escort him out of the ring.

***************Personal thingy******************

Whew!  That was one long chapter!  Sorry once again for the blood and gore…I'm just trying to make it realistic.  Thanks to everyone who read and I will try and get a new chapter up as soon as I can!!  (Now be good and go review!)

FantasyGirl:  Well, I'm not finished with it yet!  LOL.  I made the mistake of forgetting to type up the entire story before posting it so now every time you guys want a new chapter; I have to write it all down.  And as you saw, this is one of my longest chapters yet.  Yes, it was good of Legolas to not watch the whole fight.  I wouldn't want to watch that either, yet here I am writing about it. LOL.  I will take your advice and proof read a little more, thanks!  Ah, yes…Pirates….*giggle*…it is beyond words.  Excellent, excellent movie.  And I heard they are making a sequel.  I did see the clip after the very very loooong credits!  The monkey was cute!  At least until he got all cursed again and shrieked.  That part made me jump.  I will continue to drool over hotties now, thanks!!  *gives FantasyGirl a big, big cookie!*

Samwise the Strong:  Thank you!  Also thanks for adding me to your favorites!  *gives Samwise a really really really really really big cookie!!!*  Yes…Leggy torture….there will be a few more chapters of that…but I warn you, this will wind around to become a romance, you'll see soon enough!  Thanks again!

Andmetwen:  What do you mean "Oh no!"?  Do you want him to die?  I'm confused.  Well, as you read now, he didn't die.  I could never do anything *that* mean to Legolas.  Thanks for reviewing and thanks very very very much for adding my story to your favorites!!  *gives Andmetwen a really big cookie*

Ankhesanamun:  Gosh, I hope I spelt your name right!  How the heck do you pronounce that?  Hmmm…well, out of all the things I've been called, (now that's a lot, mind you) I've never been called sadistic.  Thanks for reviewing!!  *gives Ankhesanamun a cookie*

Wendell:  Thank you so damn much.  LOL.  Another chapter will be coming up soon, I just have to type it!  Patience…you will find out who Legolas's lover is.  I'll try not to take too long, ok?  Thank you very very much for reviewing!!  *forks over cookie to Wendell*

Outlawgirl08:  Thanks!  Yes…poor Legolas.  Don't worry, he'll live, he's tough.  Just curious…does your pen name have anything to do with Ned Kelly?  Cuz you know Orlando and all his pals are outlaws in that movie….*gives Outlawgirl08 a cookie*

XxDarkgoddessxX:  *laughs really loudly*  OMG, girl, you always make me laugh!!  Sorry, he had to go into the arena!  I had to make him!  Don't worry, he's fine.  Just a small leg injury.  Won't kill him.  Or will it???  *dramatic music in background*  Who's throwing rotten fruit at you??  I won't allow that to happen to my reviewers!  *throws rotten fruit back*  Our Legolas?  Ok.  I guess I can share.

I wish I could have seen Pirates of the Caribbean 10 times!!  I've only seen it 3 times!!  My dad won't let me go anymore!!  *bursts into tears*  I need more Orli goodness!!!  

Quote:

I can't wait to see him in "The Calcium Kid, Ned Kelly, Troy, and POTC 2" (those are all his upcoming movies!)  The temperature in the theatre will be too hot to stand when the movie Troy is in theatres (he has his shirt off!)

Unquote.

*Moans*  I knooooww…..  I caaaan't waait….I waaaant him nooooow…..*dies*

Thanks again ever sooooooo much for reviewing, you always bring a smile to my face!!

*gives XxDarkgoddesxX a colossal cookie and gives Legolas a heresy bar (cuz he loves chocolate)*

Nikki:  Hey girl!!  Who's a madman?? Legolas?? No, he's a madELF.  Curdolin?? Yes, he could qualify for that title, but so could Angarod….Oh, no!!  *hits self*  You mean Eredor??  Well, he's not mad, he's just fighting to survive.  It's what he has to do.  Sure, he could just give up and get himself killed and he wouldn't have to do it anymore, but soon you'll see that he has a very important reason for wanting to stay alive.  I ended it that way because I'm the Author.  All my characters are at my mercy!!  *laughs evily*  Thanks for reviewing and don't hyperventilate just yet!  Another chapter is coming soon!  And remember, I want Legolas back within a week.  Unharmed and unscarred.  LOL!!  Thank you girl!!  *gives cookie to Nikki*

HalandLeg4ever:  Thank you!  You will see what happens soon enough, I'm already working like a madwomen on the next chapter!  One question:  Is you pen name short for Haldir and Legolas forever?  Cuz if it is, Amen to that!!  Thank you!!  *gives cookie to HalandLeg4ever*

Byebye!!

~Roseblade22  ; )


	10. Chapter Ten: Pity

Disclaimer:  I own NOTHING!!  WHY???  Because I am just a 16-year-old Legolas fan and have like 50 cents to my name so don't sue!

**********Chapter 10**************

Legolas limped out of the arena and two of the guards residing at the door took his arms.  One placed irons on his wrists, the other bent down and clamped them on his ankles.  The elf winced when the hard metal scraped against his newly received wound.  The second guard noticed this.

"Got yourself a bit of a scratch there."  He muttered.  Legolas did not answer, something the guard had expected.  The elf hadn't spoken to anyone except Eredor since he'd gotten here.

"We'd better take him to Angarod; he'll want this wound dressed."  The guard told his partner.  The other guard nodded and they led Legolas down the cold corridors, using a different path than before.  Legolas tried his best to note where they were going in relation to the exit, but the halls and cells in this place were all the same, and it was difficult.  He felt a trickle of warmth down his leg and realized he was bleeding.  Taking a quick glance back he noticed that he was bleeding more heavily than it had first felt, and that he was dripping the crimson liquid down the corridors.

The guards led him to a narrow staircase and he walked up it with only a little difficulty.  His wound was painful, but not to the extent that Legolas couldn't walk normally.

At the top of the staircase there was a door.  The look of the door was not like that of the interior of the prison Legolas had just walked through.  It was red, with gold fixtures.  It looked elegent and out-of-place.

One of the guards held the door open, for it was made of metal and heavy, while the other led Legolas through.  Legolas stared in wonder.  They were in a magnificent hallway, filled with mural and golden pillars and glass and gold.  He must be inside Curdolin's mansion.

"I'll find Angarod."  Offered one of the guards.  He turned to leave, but then notice Legolas's bleeding.  "Get him off the marble, Lord Curdolin will ring your neck if he bleeds all over."

Legolas looked down and indeed a small puddle had formed around his left foot.  As the guard moved him back onto the bare stone staircase, Legolas let a smug smile slip across his face.  He kind of liked the idea of staining Curdolin's floor, even if it was with his own blood.

As he and the remaining guard waited, Legolas studied the other man.  He was middle-aged for a human, Legolas supposed.  Maybe 30 years old.  He stared at the door thoughtfully as he waited for his partner to return.  Then suddenly he turned his gaze and Legolas's eyes dropped to the floor.  But the man had saw the elf's eyes surveying him.

"You fought well today, elf."  He said.  His voice was unlike that of the other guards, for it was kinder.  Legolas noted this but still refused to look up.

"I've never seen one person bring down an animal of that size that quickly and cleanly."  He continued, ignoring the silence of the elf.  "Your lucky that that leg-wound is all you have recieved."

Legolas looked up at the man, giving him a hatful look, hoping he would take the hint and stop wasting his breath.  But the man just smiled at him.

"Name's Malkor."  He offered.  Legolas rolled his eyes and looked back to the floor.  He leaned his back against the cold wall to lessen the weight on his injured leg.  

"You got a name, elf?"  Malkor pressed.  The man just didn't know when to be quiet, did he?

"Yes, and you shall not know it nor hear it."  Legolas finally snapped.

Malkor's eyes widened.  "Well, that was the most I've ever heard you say at once."  He seemed amused, and that only angered Legolas even more.

"Save your hospitality for someone who wants it, human!"  He said cruelly.  He said the word 'human' with as much hate as he could muster into one word.  The last thing the still-proud elf prince wanted was to be pitied by a being less than he.  He was getting more and more bold by the minute.

Malkor seemed unphased, but raised an eyebrow.  "That's a lot for someone to say about a race when one doesn't even know them."

Legolas drew in a bitter breath.  "I know humans."  He lied.

"Right.  And I suppose all humans are bloodthirsty barbarians like the ones you saw out there?"  

The man's question startled Legolas, and his anger was replaced with confusion and wonder.  He looked at Malkor quizzically.

"Well, your wrong, elf."  Malkor said, seeming a bit angry with the way he had described his own people.  "Not all of us are like that."

Legolas looked the man in the eyes.  "Then why are you standing here, guarding me like I am some animal?"

"Because I'm paid for it.  And the money I get for doing this keeps food on my table and my family alive."  Malkor answered simply.  

"That decided, I would also like to be paid for what I do."  Legolas replied.  "Why am I not?"

Malkor looked up, his face grim.  "Because you are a slave."  He said simply.  Then he added:  "You have family?"

Legolas stared blankly at the man for a moment, but then let his face and his heart fill with all the rage and grief he had been holding in for the last three days.  "I did!  I once had a brother, and I still would have it if weren't for your race and their…their…"  

Legolas wanted to finish, but he could not find the words to end his sentence.  So instead he collapsed, covered his face with his hands, and for the first time since he had been taken captive, and in front of a stranger, he cried.

*******Personal thingy**********

AN:  Sorry….was it too short??  If it was, I'm sorry!!  *grovels*  Please forgive me!!

XxDarkgoddessxX:  *ducks away from Legolas doll bashing*  Ah!  Ah!  Have mercy!!  If you must hit me, use something soft!  *hands XxDarkgoddessxX Legolas pillow and pulls out matching one*  PILLOW FIGHT!!!!

*chaos ensues*

Hun, calm down!  He's ok!  He can walk and talk and function normally (hehe—pervy thoughts) so IT"S ALRIGHT!  Now…stop stroking his leg…I said stop…STOP!  Ok.

You have not reason to fret, cuz I might hurt him, but only if it is essential to the story, kay?  I won't kill him, and you can hug him (just hug, mind you) him all you want.  Oh boy, I can't wait to see what your reaction is going to be when I bring the romance into this.  LOL.  

Good luck trying to go see Pirates again!  Right now I have tons of money (from my birthday) so I can go anytime my parents can take me.  Which is not…a lot….but oh well.  *swoons*  I have a giant Will Turner poster too!!  It's on the wall next to my bed alongside my Legolas and just-plain-Orlando posters.  I just love it!!!  I only had to pay $2.50 to get it too!  It was from my sister's friend.  Now I want a Captain Jack/Johnny Depp poster.  He's sexy too.  But he's old enough to be my father.  Don't care.  He's mine.  They're all mine!!  *laughs evily*  And guess what else??  I got the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack from my friend for my birthday!  *really loud screaming*  It's so good!  I like turn it up all the way and then I run around in my room pretending to have sword-fights with pirates and making out with Will…oookay, too much detail, I'll shut up.  *deep, soothing breath*  Continuing in response to you review now…

I know!  I can't wait til August 28th for the LotR2 to come out!  But here's a tip:  I heard at Blockbuster you can reserve yourself a copy of it now.  It costs $5, but it's well worth it cuz your garenteed a copy!  Me and my mom are gonna do it when we take the movies we rented last week back this week.

Better nicknames for Legolas (other than Leggy-boo):  His Royal Legoliciousness (my personal fave), Pointy-Eared Bow-Twanger (one Orlando has used himself), Elven Sexpot, LeggyLuLu (that's kind non-manly, though), Melamin (my love in Elvish),  Leggy (another one used personally by Orlando), Greenleaf, Thranduilion (Elvish for 'son of Thranduil'), Elf-boy, Archer, Sweetheart, Honey, Heartstrings, etc….

Don't die!  Another chapter should be coming soon, but I have to warn you, next week I'm going on vacation for a week—so I won't be hearing from you!  I'll try to update right before we leave, but it might not be possible.  Also, don't worry about your reviews getting too long!  I always leave long reviews, and I really like receiving them!  So the longer, the better!  Bye, girl!!!  *gives XxDarkgoddessxX a cookie*

HalandLeg4ever:  *pumps fist*  Oh, yeah!  Who rocks?!   I do!  *laughs*  Ya know what??  Legolas and Haldir are my fave elf duo too!!!  Yay!!  *does happy elf dance*  Thank you for your compliments!  I will try to update soon!!  Bye!!  *gives cookie to HalandLeg4ever*

Nikki:  Yes, unscarred if you please…oh gosh, what are you doing to my elf?  LOL.  Thanks…this is my first time writing fight scenes so I wasn't sure if they were good or not.  I just write down whatever comes up.  Thank you.  Yep, I'm gonna make you wait!  *laughs evily*  Thou shalt not know!  *clears throat*  Ahem.  Sorry.  Cookies and Legolas is good…but I got something better…Smores and Will Turner!  Yummy!!  Thanks for coming again girl!  *gives cookie to Nikki, and chocolate bar to Legolas*

Outlawgirl08:  Thank you thank you!  *hands over cookie*  No idea where you got you name?  How'd you come up with it then?  *scratches head*  I'm confused.  Oh well, I'm usually confused.  Thank you and come again!!  *Gosh, I sound like that scary flower-shop woman that stands by the door and threatens to stab you with her trowel if you don't buy something!*  Ooookay…


	11. Chapter Eleven: So This is Living

Disclaimer:  I have nothing to do with Lord of the Rings!  Me no Tolkien!

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:

Ok, from Saturday the 2nd of August to Saturday the 9th of August I will be on vacation, up north, in a cabin with no computer, digital cable or DVD player, so I won't be able to update or anything.  I'm sorry, and I wish I didn't have to because I love all you guys cuz your sooooo good to me!  I have 32 reviews as of today!  But I typed like a madwoman yesterday and the day before and I have all the chapters 12 through 15 done, so when I get back updating my story will be the first thing I do, promise!  Thank you guys!

*********Chapter 11**********

Legolas didn't remember how long or hard he cried.  He didn't think of anything.  Malkor was just alongside him, watching him put on this pitiful display.

_Ithilion…why did you do it?_  Legolas asked his brother, whom he knew could not answer.  _Why couldn't you have been there like you have been all my life?  Did you forget that we are brothers?  Did you want to die, Brother?_

Malkor stared at the elf as it wept on the dirty steps, unsure of what to do.  He had merely wished to convince the creature to talk, not to cause it grief.  He was contemplating ways to comfort the elf when the door opened.

Legolas spun around instinctively, but then quickly turned back.  It was Angarod.  The last thing Legolas wanted was for his cruel trainer to have the satisfaction of seeing him breaking down.  He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, his face becoming that of stone.

Angarod wasn't dressed in his usual peasants clothing and rusted breastplate.  He was in fact, the total opposite.  He was dressed finely, with a silk shirt that was covered by a magnificently decorated gold and silver breastplate.  He had a cape that flowed behind him as he moved, and fine boots that thumped as he walked.  Malkor bowed as Angarod acknowledged his presence.  Then he turned his gaze to Legolas.

"He received a wound in the ring, Sir."  Malkor explained.  "A small one, but it bleeds heavily, and we thought it best you take a look at it."

Angarod bent down and glanced at Legolas's wound, little concern marring his already marred face.  He gave a sigh, and motioned for Malkor to bring Legolas out into the lighted hallway.  Apparently he didn't care much for Curdolin's marble floor.

"Leave us," he told Malkor.  The man obeyed, but not before gazing at Legolas one last time.  Legolas stared back, confused at the man's silence.  He thought for certain that Malkor would brag to Angarod about his tears.

_Maybe he was right…_His mind said, betraying what he believed.  _Maybe not all humans are tyrants hungry for blood and power._

Legolas looked back and found Angarod inspecting his wound again.  The scarred face then looked up and the man walked away down the marble and stone halls.

After moving a few feet, Angarod realized that the elf was not following.  He turned, annoyance in his voice.  

"Well, come on!"  He said impatiently.

Legolas quickly nodded and obeyed.  He had learned over the last three days that the wisest thing to do was not to test Angarod's patience, for it was short-lived.  And Legolas had some fresh slashes across his back to prove it.

Angarod led the elf down several hallways, and this time it was easier for Legolas to recognize the differences.  Mentally he mapped out what he had seen.

Finally Angarod stopped near a door.  He opened it and went in, Legolas close behind him.  

The room was furnished grandly, like the halls outside, and there were rich colors all around, but one thing was different about this room.  Instead of paintings and murals on the walls, this room was decorated with weapons of various kinds.  Angarod had several swords and axes set upon his wall, complimented with sets of armor and protective masks.

"Stand here."  Angarod ordered quietly.  He gestured to the center of the room.  Legolas did what he said.

Angarod smiled lightly, pleased at the elf's obedience.  This of course kindled up Legolas's hatred for the man.  He hid his dark glare by staring at his feet, around one of which there was a red puddle once again forming.

"It hurts?"  Asked Angarod as he continued.  Legolas did not look at him but nodded his head once.  Angarod fingered his beard in thought.  

"Stand on one foot."  He ordered.  Legolas was confused but did that.  

"On your injured foot you fool!"  Angarod yelled.  Legolas obeyed, but the pain intensified.  He guessed it must have shown on his face because Angarod nodded and made an 'mm-hmm' sound under his breath.

Then he moved over to a small wooden box that sat on a dresser not far from where he stood.  He took out something, but Legolas could not see what it was.  Angarod turned back to him.  In his rough hands he held a vial of liquid.  He twisted the cap open, and a familiar stench floated out.

_Athelas…_He thought.  

Angarod dipped the vial under his nose, then nodded, convinced it was the correct vial.  He offered it to Legolas.  Legolas looked at it quizzically and then up at the man holding it.

"Take it and apply it to the wound once a day."  Angarod said.  "You can do that yourself, can't you?"  He added with amusement.

Legolas shot him a glare and yanked the vial away from Angarod's hand.  He wondered why his trainer had the sudden concern for his health.  It certainly didn't show when he was being whipped.

Once again, Angarod surprised the elf by showing how insightful he was.  "I don't drive you boys around the ring like cattle just to let you die of infection.  You take care of it."  He said, pointing a finger at Legolas.  "You might be worth three times as much as some of the other chums Curdolin owns…you might be worth even more than me…but if you let yourself fall ill I can promise you that you will be the next person we feed to the wolves."

Legolas raised an eyebrow.  _Hello.  Elf.  We don't fall ill._

"You proved yourself out there of your skills."  Angarod continued in his gruff voice.  "If your well enough tomorrow we'll see how you handle a human adversary."

Legolas's eyes went wide for a split second.  They planned on having him fight again?  Hadn't today just been enough bloodshed?  How many days was this to go on?

"There."  Angarod whispered, satisfied.  "All's said and done."  He clicked his fingered and two guards rushed in.  Each took one of Legolas's arms and led him out.

Legolas felt Angarod's gaze burn into the back of his skull.  He straightened his spine, held his head high and tried to walk as normal as possible.

_So…_He thought with a hint of sarcasm.  _This is living…_

********Personal thingy*********

**HalandLeg4ever:**  *forks over elf cookie*  Thank you!  Everybody feels sorry for Legolas!  Even me!  And I'm the one doing all this terrible stuff to him!  *slaps self*  Bad girl!  I'll try and update soon, but read the notice at the top of the page please!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Yes, I've received lots of reviews saying my story is similar to "Gladiator" and "Sparticus"!  I haven't seen "Sparticus" in like five years though.  Thank you!  You like Leggy torture, huh?  Well, I never thought that I'd be very good at writing such a thing, but I'm glad that you seem to think I'm doing alright at it!  There will be more, not just more matches in the arena, but also lots of emotional stuff as well.  I might have to warn you that this will become a romance.  You don't seem like the type of person who'd like that stuff, but I warned you, and besides, that's a big part of the emotional torture Legolas will have to go through.  *gives you cookie*  But Hey!  Leave poor Orli alone!  I agree that Johnny's character is more lovable and funny and all that, but I will not tolerate Orlando-bashing!  *grins*  But I'll let is slide this time, since you are a returning reviewer and I respect all voices and opinions.  I don't want to make any enemies.  I myself think that the character of Will Turner wasn't very well developed, but I don't care, he's good to look at!  I heard that he's much better in Ned Kelly, but that doesn't come out in the US until this spring.  Thank you again!

**Andmetwen:**  Your welcome for the cookie!  Here's another!  *hands you cookie*  Oh, ok good, you don't want him to die.  Neither do I.  So he's not gonna.  What's 'snuff it' mean?  No, your not sick, I know lots of people who like Leggy torture.  Take Samwise the Strong up there.  If fact, some of my fave fics in the world are Leggy torture fics.  Cassia (who has her own personal site to post her stories) writes absolutely wonderful fics, full of Leggy torture.  Thank you !

**Andmetwen (again):**  Glad you liked it, and yes, I do believe Legolas is in need of a hug, but the problem with him is that he's so full of his own pride he won't let anyone comfort him.  I'll "see"  you next update!  Cheerio!

**Truffles:**  Thank you!  I am writing more!  Bye!  *gives you cookie*

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  What do you mean we can invite the Legomister?  He's already here!  *points to his pretty face on pillow and laughs*  LOL.  I have to admit, not even I expected that name…Legomister?  That is funny! LOL.

Oh dear…don't beat the heck out of me or my character…I'm just trying to write a good fanfiction!  Just imagine that you're the character Legolas falls in love with.  It works for me!

Will Turner posters to all!!!  *joins you in the give-Will-Turner-posters-away charity effort*

OUR William and OUR Captain Jack Sparrow, yes?  I don't know about you, but judging from what I learned about his personality from the movie, I don't think Jack would mind at all being shared.  But Will is like a one woman guy…oh well, we'll show him, won't we??  *naughty evil grin*  I've been thinking really nastily lately.  But you can't exactly help that with hot guys like Orlando Bloom gracing the earth with their unmeasurable sexiness, can you?

Yeah, that music at the beginning of the movie is really cool!  I like that too!  But the soundtrack is more like a score of the music in the movie, it doesn't have the "Pirates life for me" song in it.  Which sucks, cuz I like that song too!  But overall I'm pretty happy about it!

I still have to convince my parents that I NEED to save myself a copy!  But I'm afraid they might not let me cuz they're sick of me swooning over Orlando!  My parents are so cruel!  I'll get myself a copy if it's the last friggin' thing I do!!

I'm sorry!  I don't want to go on vacation either!  All I'll be able to do is sit in our boat while the rest of my family fishes (I HATE fishing with a passion) and probably read Lord of the Rings six times.  I'm gonna be soo bored and I really enjoy writing my story and I'm gonna miss it and you guys!  But at least it's not for like a whole month.  Just a week.  I can do that.  I hope.

I'll come back, don't worry!  (Unless I die in some freak fishing accident!  LOL!)  I'll write more Legolas!  Promise!  *hugs you goodbye*  I'll miss you!  

*Packs Legolas, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Haldir into a very large tote bag*  

Bye!

~Roseblade22

**Outlawgirl08:**  Oh I see now.  *nods head*  Ok.  Thank you again!  You've told me so many times you love my story and it means a lot to me!  And once again, poor Leggy.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Murderer

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Tolkien's masterpiece.  I want it though.

**********Chapter 12*********

_Fwap!_  The whip snapped the ground just inches from where Legolas had previously lay.

What Angarod had told him had been right.  The bloodshed of 'games' had continued, and Legolas had been chosen to fight again, by the same person.  Lord Haveth's wife had apparently been impressed with his skills yesterday and had requested that he fight again.  Legolas had the slightest impression that Lady Haveth's interest in him went a little beyond his fighting skills.

There was a high whistling sound as Legolas felt the whip whirl toward his head again.  His opponent was once again one of Haveth's slaves.  But he was different from the ones he had seen Eredor fight.  This one was older than they, and had actually an idea of what he was doing. 

Eredor.  Legolas hadn't seen him since he himself had been in the ring yesterday.  He hadn't been in the mess hall, and he hadn't appeared for afternoon training.  Legolas wondered if Eredor knew he was still alive.

The whip snapped the air again, and Legolas leaped back.  He was armed with something more than a small dagger this time—this time it was he that held the club with the metal hook at the end.  But his opponent had also a small knife strapped to his belt, which so far he had chosen not to unsheathe.

The man let out a loud, angry war cry and lunged at the elf.  Legolas dodged to the side, then brought his weapon down between the man's shoulders.  The wooden club came into contact, and the man grunted in pain and fell, but the hook did not catch his flesh.  Legolas was afraid of what would happen if it did.  Killing an animal was one thing.  Killing a slave, like him, who was forced to do this, was another.

Legolas's leg injury hadn't been much of a bother.  He had done what Angarod had instructed and bound it with some scrap fabric he had found and the wound was improving.  As far as he was concerned he had not a single weakness in this fight, despite his inexperience. 

The man was quick to get up.  He growled at Legolas and snapped the whip again.  Legolas leaped back once more, but even an elf's speed could not match the speed of a whip for long.  The very tip of the whip caught him at the base of the neck, ripping away a small strip of skin.  Legolas cried out softly, but the wound was not nearly enough to stop him.

Unfortunately, the wounds he had also given his partner in this death-dance weren't enough to stop him either.  

The whip came again.  This time it caught Legolas in the chest, shredding his shirt—or what was left of his shirt.  The continuous whippings of Angarod's whip had left his shirt in tatters, and now it hung off his shoulders by merely a few shreds.  It offered more distraction than protection to him now.

Legolas retreated to the outside of the ring, where his opponent would take time to follow him.  He used his own weapon to rip what was left of the fabric off of him, letting it fall into the dust.  (Ooh-la-la!)  He then returned, shirtless, to the center of the ring.  His opponent wasted no time in continuing what they had started.

Legolas dodged, leapt, and ducked, but most of his efforts to avoid the whip were in vain.  Soon he was covered in gashes.  He felt his blood escape from his wounds and drip down his body, but his strength remained in him.  His wounds, though very painful, weren't deep, and he could see his enemy's arm was tiring.

Legolas and his opponent circled each other slowly.   Legolas tried to find an entryway—a way to get close to the man, so that he could deliver a blow.  But the whip seemed to be everywhere he turned.  Fortunately, Legolas could see the man's movement's become slower as his arm protested the abuse, and could sense his tiredness.

Even if Legolas could get inside the man's guard, the battle would be far from over.  And it would be bloody.  The hooked club was not a weapon made to kill quickly.

The whip stirred the air in front of him yet again.  He almost instinctively took a step back, but then he raced forward.  The man was most at risk when he drew back his arm for another strike.  Legolas knew this.  But he didn't expect the man's reaction to his attack to be so fast.

The man had seen him coming from the moment he hadn't taken a step back.  He was more experienced, and so he knew.

The man brought his whip down upon Legolas, and it would have given him a good gash in his shoulder, if he hadn't blocked it.  With his arm.

The woven leather wrapped around the elf's forearm, the tasseled end biting into his flesh.  But Legolas ignored his pain and with the same hand grasped the whip's handle, pulling his opponent towards him.  The man let go, but only after Legolas got him within range.

Swinging the arm that held the club in an arch, Legolas brought it down on the man's shoulder.  There was a sickening sound of flesh tearing, and then the man's scream.  When Legolas pulled back his weapon, the hook dripped with blood and pieces of skin and muscle, and he dropped it in shock and felt himself begin to become sick again.  But he bit his lip and forced himself to remain standing and strong.  The crowd in the stands was going wild.

The man looked at his torn-up shoulder.  Legolas's weapon had ripped a gash that went to the bone.  In fact, Legolas could see some white there, in the mangle mass of red.  The man's arm was now useless, for Legolas had probably severed the nerves in his attack.  But the man was not dead, and not about ready to give up.  He remained standing and reached around his body to grab a hold of his knife, and with a cry of desperation and pain, lunged at the elf.

Because of his injury, the man was clumsy and slow, and Legolas dodged his attack with no effort.  The loss of blood also made the man lose his balanced, and he fell face-first into the sand at Legolas's feet.  He groaned pitifully as his blood left him, collecting in a pool around him.  But his life was still clinging to him.  Clinging to him, for every last, agonizing moment.

Legolas stared, disbelieving, at the crying and moaning man in the dust.  It would take him at least a few minutes to bleed to death.  And every minute would be torture.  Legolas, despite his hate for most of the human race, couldn't let him end like that.

Legolas looked at the whip, still partially wrapped around his arm.  He removed it and took the weapon in his hands.  He heard the man moan once more.

Legolas stepped forward and placed his uninjured foot on the man's back.  The man let out a whimper, which the elf tried his best to ignore.  He bent down and gently lifted the man's head, and slipped the whip under the man's chin, wrapping it around towards the back.  Legolas then twisted the two ends of the whip together, making its grip on the man's throat tighter and tighter.  Soon the man began to make sputtering sounds, but as Legolas continued to twist the whip, he stopped making sounds all together.  Yet his life still refused to leave him.

As the man came closer to death, Legolas could hear his heart pounding desperately in his chest.  The elf tried hard to stop from thinking about the pain he must be causing the man, and more about the mercy he was showing him for not letting die an even slower, more painful death.  The man's heart began to convulse, deprived of the air it so much needed, and the man's movements ceased.  Legolas knew that it would be over soon.  

Soon the man's heart fluttered in his chest, and Legolas felt his own heart speaking to him.  Words of mercy, pity, and the unknown echoed within the elf's body.  It was then that Legolas realized that the man's heart had stopped.

Legolas dropped the whip and staggered away from the body that inside once dwelled life.  But now…it was just a corpse.  And Legolas, with his own hands, had been the cause for that change.

_Murderer…_the same voice that had called him a coward now returned to taunt him even more.  To test his sanity.  Legolas pushed the whispers to the back of his mind.

Right now he was hungry.

********Personal thingy********

AN:  Ok!  Now that this story has got a significant amount of gore and bloodshed, we can go on to the more in-depth parts of the story.  Eredor will return, and like I've said before, Legolas will meet someone—a female someone, who will change his life forever.  It's your guess who!  I'm not telling!

Another AN:  Well, I'm back from vacation and for those of you who care it was great!  I went to Book World and bought the GQ magazine with Johnny Depp on the cover!  *hugs magazine to chest*  Oooh, I love Johnny!  I am trying my best to get back on track with this story, thank you all for sticking by me!  I will continue updating regularly now, at least until school starts.  Then I won't have as much time cuz I'm planning to join 3 after-school choirs (I am the kind of girl that if I stop singing I stop breathing), the school musical and play (which, as I learned last year, took A LOT of time) and of course there will be homework (ugh) and all.  But I will try my best to keep the story going!  Thank you soo much guys!  It means soo much to me!  Bye!

~Roseblade22 

**Truffles:**  Don't fret!  I'm back!  And another update will be coming later this week!  Thanks!  *gives you cookie*

**Outlawgirl081:**  Did you add a '1' to the end of your penname?  Or am I just being blonde?  Yay!  Friendly reviewers always welcome!  Thank you soooo much!! *gives you cookie*

**~Bree~:**  Hello, and thanks for reviewing, especially ALL of my stories, even my little sister's!  I've never had a reviewer do that before!  Thank you so much for your compliments, and I'm sorry for making you gag with that Eredor-turned-psycho-killer thing!  I bet this chapter made you gag too!  Oooh, I'm sorry!  I just want it to be realistic and the thing is that the only way to do that is to be graphic and all.  Again, sorry!  Yes, my vacation was good and all, but not the same without my computer and my fanfic and my super nice reviewers!  But now I'm back and ready for more, so I'll keep 'em coming if you do!  Thank you again!  *gives you cookie*

**Truffles (again):**  I didn't die!  I didn't die!  Don't worry!  I still draw breath!  Don't send me to H-E-double-hockey sticks!  (sorry, but my sister's here watching me, and I try not to swear in front of her)  It will take me some time to finish the story, though, cuz I have a lot planned for Legolas *evil grin*  and after this story is finished, I have an idea for a sequel.  Plus lots of other stories that I have ideas for.  Yay!  Sprinkles!  And good luck with your dog in the 4-H state fair!!  Congrats!  *bows submissively*  I hope you do well!  Huh?  Aapy the penquin?  Oookay…*grins*  Well, thanky anyway!  *gives you another cookie*

**Nikki:**  Hiya!  Thanks!  A lot of people have told me that they liked that "Hello.  Elf.  We don't fall ill"  sentence.  Which is good, cuz I thought it was to "modern" for a middle earth-born elf, you know?  But now I'm glad I kept it in there!  Thanks!  My vacation was great, thanks, and another update will be coming later this week!  *gives you cookie*

**Nikki (again):**  Smores and Will Turner!  Whee!  *swoons*  Yes.  Poor crying Legolas.  Well, he has lost his brother and his freedom and all, so you can't blame him.  I'd cry too if my sister got killed.  A lot too.  He can kill wargs, yes!  Go Legolas!  As for the scarring thing…not a scratch on him!  *laughs*  Thanks, girl!  *gives you another cookie*

**Ankhesanamun:**  Oh, ok.  Egyptian?  Cool!  I like it!  What's it mean?  Nope, never been called sadistic before.  But if you insist I am such a thing…oh well…reviewer is always right.  Thank you!  *gives you a cookie*

**Andmetwen:**  Ok.  Now I get it!  Don't worry, no offense to blondes here!  I'm blonde, and I'm proud of it!  *sings*  Say it loud, Blonde is Proud!  Oh god, yes!  Cassia is like the Legolas Fanfic Goddess!  I love her work soo much!  Men suck.  All of them.  Cept Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and a few choice others.  Thanks!  *gives you a cookie*

**Starknight:**  Yes, a lot of people say they like that sentence!  Thanks!  And I will try to get to your friend's fanfic sometime this week, okay!  And I will review yours as well!  You have fun in Montana, okay!  I survived without my computer and all, so you will too!  Thank you again!  *gives you a cookie*

**Starknight (again):**  Is that really how it works?  Oh, poo.  Oh well.  I get enough reviewers now, and I'm happy with them!  They are soo nice to me!  Thanks, Louis!  *gives you another cookie*    


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Reunions and Rewards

Disclaimer:  I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything else.  

AN:  Ookee Pokee, this is probably the first chapter that I will refer to…um…sexual things, but it's not gonna be anything major.  Just little references here and there.  Things will get a little more extreme in the following chapters, but I swear to the Lord, nothing will be graphic.  So please don't run away screaming.  (That means you too, Louis)  LOL.  And I will make a point to tell you all that everything I write is part of the plot.  You'll see when the story comes to a certain point, but that might not be soon.  Just bare with me!  You guys are all very very great and I love you all!  

******Chapter 13*******

That afternoon, the slaves were lined up and led to the mess hall for the third and last meal of the day.  Legolas still had seen nothing of Eredor, and it worried him.  Eredor had spoken to Legolas about being sold, and although it was very unlikely, as Eredor was one of Curdolin's best fighters (something Eredor didn't like to brag about, mind you), but Legolas still had reason to worry.

The guards paraded the prisoners down the halls, stopping at each cell to pick up yet another slave and add him to the line.  Legolas watched with patience as the line grew in front of him.  He was always put in back, were the rear guard could keep an eye on him.  Eredor was usually two or three people in front of him. 

But not today.  

The guards stopped by the last cell, and Eredor stepped out.  The guards had clamped the irons around his wrists and ankles before Legolas noticed him.  Legolas allowed himself to smile.  He had missed his friend greatly.  He rattled his chains a bit to get Eredor's attention.

Eredor (and several others) looked over his shoulder to see who made the noise.  When he saw the elf, his face burst out into a smile.  Legolas smiled back, but the line began to move, and Eredor turned back towards the front.

The slaves were led to the mess hall and separated from each other.  Immediately Eredor rushed towards Legolas, as well as he could with chains around his feet.

Legolas grinned as his friend approached him, expecting just a happy greeting.  But Eredor had more in mind.  He flung his arms around the elf—chains and all—and embraced him.  Legolas was surprised to say the least, but he returned the hug after only a moments hesitation.

"By the Powers, Legolas!"  Eredor cried.  "You have no idea of how relieving it is to see you!"

Legolas winced as Eredor's grip tightened.  "Actually, I believe I do."  He gasped.

Eredor sensed the elf's discomfort and let him go.  "No you don't."  He challenged.  "Your like a brother to me, Legolas."

Legolas was momentarily shocked.  "I am?"

"Course you are."  Eredor said cheerfully.  His smile faded as he surveyed Legolas's condition.  "What happened to your shirt?"

Legolas shrugged.  "It was torn to pieces."  He said, as if it didn't matter that much.

"Did you have a fight with a whip?"  Eredor laughed, gesturing towards the slash marks that marred his friend's body.

Legolas looked down at himself.  He did look terrible.  But he shook his head.  "No, I had a fight with a man who had a whip."

"When?  Yesterday?"  Eredor questioned.  "Those look fresh."

"No.  Today."  Legolas answered.

"Today?"  Eredor asked, confused.  "They put you in the ring yesterday and today?"

Legolas nodded modestly.

Eredor observed Legolas more, and noticed his bound leg wound.  "That's what you received yesterday, huh?"

"Yes."

"Wolf?"

"Warg."

"A warg?"

"Yes."  Legolas repeated.  

Eredor was impressed.  "You are extremely lucky if that's all you've got after fighting a warg."

Legolas shrugged again.  "I've done it before.  It was the killing of humans that unnerved me."

Eredor's face fell.  "I-I hope you didn't watch me yesterday."  He looked up at the elf hopefully.  "You didn't, did you?"

Legolas frowned and nodded.  Eredor sighed.  

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Legolas.  It wasn't as clean as I wanted it to be."  He apologized.

"Don't apologize."  Legolas replied.  "It teaches me much."

Eredor nodded and then a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  "Well, let's get some food, shall we?"

The food today wasn't as terrible as usual, for it was the leftovers of what Curdolin's guests hadn't eaten yesterday.  Legolas merely grabbed a few choice things and sat at the table, but Eredor came back with his arms almost overflowing with food.

"I eat a lot."  He explained.

As they gorged themselves on the only slightly spoiled food, Legolas kept the conversation going.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon, Eredor?"  He asked.  "And this morning?"

"In my cell."  Eredor answered between bites of a large cooked bird's leg.  "They gave me the day off.  That 's what happens when you fight well, Legolas.  You get a reward."

"I haven't received a reward."  Legolas said, rather angerly.

"You will."  Eredor said, taking a sip of a bowl of soup he had bought back to the table.  "Maybe tonight."

"What will they reward me with?"  Legolas asked, curiousity getting the better of them.

Eredor waved his hands.  "There are lots of ways they reward you.  Good food, a blanket, a day off, a girl…"

Legolas nearly gagged on his soup.  "A girl?"

Eredor looked at him strangely.  "Yes.  A girl.  Why?"

"What would you do with a girl?"  Legolas asked, the first question he'd ever asked Eredor that was obviously stupid.

Eredor set down his bird's leg and lowered his voice.  "Do I really have to explain that to you Legolas?"

Legolas was about to answer when the guards began shouting for the prisoners to finish up.  He watched as Eredor downed the rest of his soup and then took some choice pieces of food and hit them within his tunic.  Legolas wished he could do the same, but he no longer had a tunic.

The guard ushered the prisoners into the line, hooked them to one another, and then escorted them back to each of there cells.  There was to be no training after tonight, for Curdolin's guests were leaving tomorrow, and there would be no more 'games.'

Legolas was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

********Personal thingy*********

**AN:**  I know, I know, that was way too short, but the next chapter will be longer.  I think.  Now to respond to my wonderful reviewers!  (That's you, folks!)

**Nicole:**  Thank you!  More chapters coming right up!  *gives you cookie*

**Starknight:**  Oh yes, I did, I did indeed!  Who wouldn't enjoy a shirtless Legolas?  He'll have a lot more issues by the time I'm done with him.  Poor Legolas.  A schitzo Legolas?   Um…oohkay…yeah, that would be interesting!  But that's not gonna happen.  Not now anyway.  I know!  I don't want school to come!  School is evil!  But you're right, I am looking forward to seeing everyone again.  Thank you, girl!  *gives you cookie*

**Anolinde:**  Thank you so much!  Yes, Legolas is a poor thing, isn't he?  He'll live.  But that's the only spoiler I'll give you.  Thank you again!  *give you cookie*

**Truffles:**  Yay!  I'm back!  I'm glad you think that the gore was necessary, cuz it really kinda was, it's nice to have someone review who isn't um…grossed out by it.  Thank you!  As for the choir crisis, I will continue to write, I just might not be able to do it as often.  Right now I'm trying to get a lot of chapters typed up so later all I have to do is upload them.  But thank you!  *gives you cookie*

**Andmetwen:**  Butt plugs!  *laughs*  That's funny!  But yeah, some men are butt plugs.  There was this guy once who I was in a musical with, and he was supposed to be my love interest, and I had this huge crush on him, but he didn't like me so over the course of two months, working with each other for at least two hours after school, he only said like ten words to me.  Yeah, he was a jerk.  And I still have a crush on him, but it's only cuz he looks like he could be Orlando Bloom's younger brother.  

Leggy's a murderer!  Well, not exactly, it was more in self defense, and someone had to die.  But his mind is tricking him into believing that.  He's kind of tomenting himself about this.  I didn't have him kill the other guy in those other ways because a) I didn't think of it, and b) It's more dramatic this way.

Thank you!  Eredor will be along!  As you can see, he's just fine.  *gives you cookie*

**Nikki:**  Tra la la lilly!  Cool!  Thank you for wishing my vacation good!  Yes, the gore, had to do it, hon.  Sorry.  I would advise you not to read the fight scenes if they made you uncomfortable, but if you did that you'd probably be very confused by now.  I have to admit, the arm thing was gory…with the hook dripping with blood and tissue…*shudders*…yeah, ew.  Sorry again, but thanks!  Oh la la!  Shirtless Leggy!  *pops out champene*  Let's party y'all!  *gives you cookie*

**breeNbloom:**  Yeah, I remember you!  Thanks for returning!  *gives you cookie*  You were expecting more gore?  Darn, I try to write so that no one knows what's gonna happen next, but I guess this time I slipped.  Oops.  Don't stop saying you like my fic!  It makes me feel important!  I don't mind, really!  Thank you!  

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey other person!  I'm back!  *returns hug gladly*  Thank you!  *dances with you*   Don't worry, I can't spell Haliuya either. LOL.  

Is that so?  Do you know Egyptian or something?  I never would have figured that all out!  You are smart!  As for her calling me sadistic, whatever.  It's better than being called other things.  To tell you the truth, I didn't even know what the word sadistic meant when she wrote it!  That's how blonde I am!  So I looked it up in the dictionary and it said something like "getting [sexual] pleasure from causing harm to another" and I'm like "Whoa!  That's not me!"  Seriously, I'm just trying to write a good dramatic fanfic.  

You missed me?  How sweet!  *gives you hug*  Yeah, a lot of my favorite authors have been gone recently too.  But recently one of them finally updated after like two months.  She scared me!  I thought she died or something.  But she had good reason to put off her story—get this—Johnny Depp was filming his next movie in _her town._  I would give my right arm for him to come to my town!  Could I possibly recommend her story to you?  It's called Journey to Life and it is _excellent._  It's in my Favorites Stories on my Bio page.  It's rated R though, and deals with such things as (ahem) rape (not graphic, it's just part of what happened to one of the characters) and stuff, but that doesn't bother me, and I read it, and it is sooo good.  Legomance though.  But absolutely wonderful.  I can't say enough good things about it!  You should check it out!

Yes!  Yes!  Yes!  Legolas dancing to the "I'm too sexy" Song and ripping of his clothing!  *throws in the money*  Take it all off baby!

No, no!  Not beer!  Beer tastes terrible!  (Well, I've never tasted it but something that smells that bad can't possibly taste good.)  Bring cream soda!  I love cream soda with a passion!  And whipped cream!  And strawberries!  Share the love (and the fruit)!

As for that picture, well, I couldn't get it to load the first time, but my computer was screwy then, so maybe later it will work!  I can't wait to see it!  Seeya, chica!  *gives you cookie*

~Roseblade22

PS:  "Weddings?  I love weddings!  Drinks all around!" –Jack Sparrow, "Pirates of the Caribbean.  I LOVE THAT LINE!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Surprise Visit

Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR or anything!!  I don't even own my own car!!

***********Chapter 14**************

Legolas was trying to fall asleep as the sun set in the distance.  It shone through his tiny window and painted a small red-orange picture on the wall.  His slash-wounds were giving him trouble, for they ached terribly.  Legolas had tried putting some of the Athelas mixture on them, but the ones on his back he couldn't reach himself, and it was there that they that hurt the most.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside his door.  They were multiple, and he sat up to distinguish them.  His sensitive elven ears heard three pairs of feet approaching, two large and loud and clumsy and one soft and small.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders carelessly, but then winced as the skin on his back was stretched from the movement.  It was probably just the guards checking the doors.  They had a tendency to do that.  Carefully as not to further cause pain to his back, Legolas laid back down on his bed.  Sure enough, when he had returned to his cell after eating, he had found a thin blanket lying, waiting for him.  His reward.  It was now curled around his body, warming him.  It was a blessing.

Suddenly, the door of his cell slammed open.  Legolas jumped abruptly, for he had been concentrating so hard on getting some rest that he had failed to hear the footsteps approach his door.

The door did not stay open for long. Two large men stood outside in the hallway, and they shoved something into the room, and slammed the door shut again, locking it.

Legolas gasped and covered his exposed chest with his blanket.  Eredor had been right.  

_Valar help me…_he pleaded.  He received no answer.

A young woman stared at the door as it was locked.  She didn't move her gaze until Legolas shifted his weight on the bed, making one of the planks creak loudly.  Upon hearing the noise, she spun around.  When she saw the shirtless elf hiding under his blanket, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands.

Legolas felt his cheeks become hot and realized he was blushing as well.  He briefly observed the girl.  She was young, no older than 20, he guessed.   She was dressed in servant's clothing, just a plain shirt and a skirt.  Her long, dark blonde hair hung over her shoulders in waves and through her extreme blushing Legolas could barely make out something he had rarely seen, as elves did not have them—freckles.

The two stared at each other blushing for quite some time.  Legolas didn't know exactly how long, but it didn't matter much.  Finally he took a deep breath and felt the hotness leave his face, and then opened his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"  He asked softly.

The girl uncovered her mouth and tried her hardest to look at the elf without blushing even more.  She looked at Legolas strangely in response to his question.

"I…I'm your reward."  She said shyly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow.  "My reward?"  He glanced at his blanket, confused.

The girl nodded.  "Yes."

"What…can you do…for me?"  Legolas asked carefully.

More confusion and embarrassment flooded the girl's face.  "Well…what else…could a women…give to a man?"

Legolas knew what she was hinting at.  He had known since Eredor had told him, he had just not wanted to believe it.  Women were nothing new to him, for he had had a few in his lifetime…but none were human. And certainly none had been given to him against their will.  

Legolas sighed and wrapped the blanket further around his body.  "How old are you?"

The girl's face showed surprise, and her blush faded a little.  "I…I'm seventeen.  I'll be turning 18 in a month."  She gave this stranger more information than he needed, but right now she was too petrified to care.

Legolas looked up sharply at her.  Seventeen?  She was still so young!

Legolas shook his head.  "I don't think that I would…"

"Am I not pretty enough?"  The girl asked quickly.  "If you don't want me, they said I could just call through the door and they would bring you another…"  She began to turn to the door.

"No!"  Legolas said, a little to loudly.  "Don't let them bring another.  You are fine."

The girl turned back to him, becoming submissive.  "Oh.  Alright."  She lowered her head, her eyes going to the floor, waiting to be giving orders, whatever they may be.

Legolas looked long and hard at the girl.  There was something unmistakably familiar about her, but he was at a loss to place what it was.

"Come here."  He said, gesturing for her to sit next to him on the bed.  The girl looked at him and obeyed.  Legolas could sense she was afraid.  She had probably never done this before.

The girl sat next to him, though as far away from Legolas on the wooden planks as she could.  She remained staring at the floor when her hands reluctantly began to remove her shirt.

Legolas panicked.  "Stop!"  He cried.  His cry caused his body to jolt, and he nearly catapulted himself off the bed.

The girl stopped, lowered her shirt and looked at him strangely again.  "Are you sure you don't want them to get you another?"  She asked hopefully.

"Yes."  Legolas said certainly.  "But you…you obviously do, don't you?"

The girl's eyes went wide.  "It's just…I just…I don't know…" She began to stammer, before collecting herself.  "I've never done this before."

"And you are frightened."  Legolas finished for her.  

The girl stared at him.  "They said you are an elf.  Can you read my mind?"

Legolas chuckled at the question.  "No, but anyone, elf or human, could see that."

"Oh."  The girl replied simply.  Her hand nervously fiddled with the fabric of her skirt.  "So you don't want to…" She stopped speaking and nervously bit her lip, but Legolas had known what she had meant.

Legolas shook his head.  "No offense, but no, I don't."

"Then what I am I supposed to do that will please you?"  The girl asked.

"You could tell me your name."  Legolas replied.

The girl made another 'oh' sound and her eyes darted from her nervous hands to Legolas's eyes as she spoke. 

"My name is….Eressa."

********Personal thing***********

AN:  Bit of a cliff-hanger here…I don't know if you guys remember who this girl is, but I mentioned her before in the story.  Just a clue.  You'll figure it out.  = )  If it's too short I'm sorry!  Next one will be longer! Reviews please?

**Anolinde:**  Thanksies!  I wrote that to be a bit funny too.  This fic is a bit dark so I tried to put some humor where it's needed.  Glad you liked it, for I'm unsure of him comic abilities.  *gives you cookie*

**The Noble Platypus:**  Cool name! Thank you!  Well, it's not really based on "Gladiator,"  it's based on an older movie about a particular gladiator called "Spartacus."  My dad used to watch it a lot and so I got this idea for this fic.  I have seen "Gladiator" though and I have to admit that it did inspire me.  But that was after I started writing the story so the original inspiration was "Spartucus."  Sorry my last chapter was too short!  I always want to end them in just the right way…and sometimes that comes earlier or later.  Thank you again!  *gives you cookie*

**Shaan Lien:**  Interesting…interesting is good!  Thanks.  Legolas didn't exactly cave in easily.  Really he fought until he realized that he couldn't get out of this situation alone.  Also, his brother just died, and his emotions have been greatly affected, making him less strong than usual.  I also referred a tiny bit about his reluctance to even escape because now that his brother (the heir to Mirkwood) is dead he knows that he would have to take the thrown someday, and he wasn't prepared for that and sees it only as a different sort of prison.  Thanks for your comments, they are always appreciated!  *gives you cookie*

**Nikki:**  Ok, so don't skip the fight scenes.  Yes, that was a gross description, but it was what I was aiming for.  More Lego strutting and stripping!  Yay!  You wait until my next chapters…I think you'll like those.   Hehe. *gives you cookie*

**Samwise the Strong:**  Um…actually…I haven't exactly said that he's a virgin yet.  Um…you saw in this chapter.  "Women were nothing new to him, for he had had a few in his lifetime…etc."  He just asked Eredor "What would you do with a girl?"  Cuz he was stunned, and because he didn't want to believe it.  I guess I should have made that more clear, sorry.  So now all the Leggy Lovers are gonna come and try and kill me.  *goes and hides*  So you do like Orli.  Good.  Anyone who likes Orli is my friend.  Hey!  I saw Ghost Ship!  I saw Carl Urban!  I saw him and I was like "Why is he so freakin' familiar?"  And then I'm like "Oh, my god, Eomer!"  It was really funny.  At least I thought so.  Is he in 28 Days?  I haven't seen that, and I can't because it's rated R, ain't?  You have to have someone over 17 with you to get you into a R-rated movie where I live, and my parents definitely won't do it, and my one older friend just graduated, so I'm stuck in the word of PG-13 until it comes out on video.  I like it better then, though, cuz I watch scary movies at night with the lights out when no one else is home and scare the crap out of myself and I love it!  Alright, I've bored you enough with this long response, I bet your waiting for your cookie…*gives you cookie*  Thanks again!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey girl! *huggles you*  Hmm…lithe…sexy…enticing…whew!  *fans self*  That describes him perfectly!  Ooh, I wanna touch him!

Partly Egyptian and Scotish/Irish?  Cool!  I don't think I know anyone with a background that interesting!  I'm German, with a little Polish in me.  Like one sixteenth of me is Polish.  So, yeah.  I'm boring, and my relatives like to drink a lot of beer and go to Octoberfest and all that.

You study ancient languages?  Cool!!  I have wanted to learn Elvish ever since I read Tolkien's books, but there aren't any complete dictionaries I found so I gave up, and now I would love to learn Latin.  It's such a pretty language and you can learn a lot about other languages from it cuz it's like their basis.  Other than that I'm stuggling at inventing my own and taking Spanish in school.

Yeah…maybe I am sadistic…*waggles eyebrows*…no, just kidding.  I'm in no way turned on by writing this story…except maybe by the Legolas taking off his shirt bit…yeah, that one I added for my own pleasure!  LOL.  No, it was for humor in this chapter and stuff.

OMG!  Your right!  I did bring Legolas and Haldir and Will and Jack in a bag with me on vacation!  I forgot to let them out! Ah!

*runs and finds bag and opens it*

Legolas:  *falling out and gasping*  Air!  Air!  Sweet air!  

Haldir:  *climbing out as fast as he can*  Get Jack off of me!

Jack:  *grinning evilly*  Thought you liked that, mate?

Haldir:  *barf*

Will:  *runs off to bedroom with me*

LOL.  My lordy I'm weird.

Oh, god, yes!  TangoNova is like the BEST writer I've ever seen (or better put read)!  That is currently at the top of my list, and apparently almost everyone elses too.  Man, she's got to be pushing a 1000 reviews soon.  That is an excellent story!  And the last chapter was really sad, even though I didn't take a liking to Rowden in the first place.  I wanted more Legolas/Robyn interactions though, there weren't very much of them.  Bad grammer, I know.  

Your thirteen?  Wow, I thought you were older.  Well, actually I visited your bio page like a while ago and found that out before, but now I'll mention it.  You are definitely more mature than the average 13 year old.  I myself have just turned 16.  I think I'm a little immature for my age cus a)  I don't have and don't want a job, b)  I still watch Disney movies, and c)  I can't drive a car.  Oh, well I guess I can, but I hate it, it's terrible, and scary, and I'm gonna kill someone someday.  But I have a good excuse for being immature!  I grew up in a neighborhood with no people my age and ended up playing with my little (by 4 years) sister and her friends, and now I have friends my age or older at school and stuff, but I still get along well with Freshmen and stuff.  Oh, my big fat weird life.

Yeah, rape, sex and violence doesn't bother me either!  But I try to stay away from most of them cuz if I read them then my 11-year-old sister will want to read them and then she'll see that and go tell my parents and you know the drill…

Yeah, I did think she died!  I'm a worry-wart like that!  Pathetic, I know.  But I kept thinking about how I'd never know the end of the story and I'd go nuts cuz it's such a good story!

Yes!  Dance Legolas dance!  *dances really wildly*  This reminds me of American Pie…who cares!  Dance Legolas dance!  

What's "Pass the Strawberry?"  You pass it between your mouths or something?  I don't know!  I've never been to a party or anything where we've done games…well, our school musical cast party was like that, we played Paper Bag, which is like where you take a paper grocery bag and you set it on the floor and you have to pick it up with your teeth without using your hands or getting down on both knees.  And after each round, you cut off an inch to make it harder and pretty soon its just the very bottom of the paper bag, no sides at all, and people are licking it and falling over trying to pick it up and all and usually we have a tie between like five peeps at the end (myself included, cuz I did it!)  so we all have a vote who reigns supreme by the shape of the persons @ss!  I didn't win, this year, but I lost to the most popular guy in school, who also happens to be very very very hot, so I didn't mind, cuz I got to look at his butt a lot.  Hehe.  Well, I'd better shut up.  My responses to you just keep getting longer and longer and longer….*gives you cookie* 

~Roseblade22

**the counter:**  Well, I don't think so.  You decide.  Thanks for reviewing!  *gives you cookie* 

**Truffles:**  Hey!  Thank you!  Glad to know my plot's developing good…I'll update again as soon as I can!  I LOVE THAT LINE!!!  "Wedding?  I love weddings!  Drinks all around!"  I'm gonna see Pirates again tonight, I'm so excited!  Thanks again!  *gives you cookie*

**Andmetwen:**  Yeh, he was a jerk.  Every one of my friends thought so too, cuz he wasn't speaking to me.  But in a way…I did get my revenge…get ready for a story:

Kay, it was like the third performance of this musical, and my crush's character was singing a song all by himself, but before that, when we was getting dragged around the floor by some other character (weird musical)  he somehow picked up this big ball of string in his *black*  hair and it was totally visible to everyone in the audience and he had no idea it was up there, so he's singing this sad, serious song and the audience was just giggling uncontrollably because he had his white blob in his hair!  And then my character had to go on and cheer his character up and be lovey-dovey and all, and the second I walked backstage from my costume change *everyone*  from the backstage crew comes up to me and is like "You have to get this thing out of his hair!  He has a string in his hair!"  And I'm like "how do I get it out without being obvious?"   And then they're all like "Just do this sexy little hand sweep in his hair," or "Just do a loving caress in his hair and get it out!"  And they were making such a fuss about it.  I just thought that it was like a little thread or something, but then I went out onstage and I see this big white blob in my crush's hair!  (Note:  I had glasses at the time and hadn't learned how to use contacts so I just went and sang half-blind, so when I got out there and immediately saw the "string" I knew it was a big deal!)  So I sang to him, and there was this part where I was supposed to go behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, so then I did the "sexy little hand sweep" and got the thing out of his hair and dropped it on the floor.  When I got offstage again everyone was giving me high-fives like I had just scored or something….and later I heard that my crush was freaking out because he didn't know why I had touched his hair!  It was so incredibly funny, I can't even tell you!  He should have thanked me for that, but being the jerk he is, he didn't.  (Grrr…)  But the weirdest thing about it is when the musical was over and all the cast members came back one last time to help clean up the stage…I FOUND THE BALL OF STRING.  Seriously, it was the same one.  Same size, same material…I know it was the one.  And I kept it!  I was going to frame it and give it to my crush as a birthday present but then I decided I wanted it.  Quite a funny old world, ain't it?

ANYWAY….I wish I could talk to people like you.  I like clam up unless someone comes and talks to me first…stupid me.  Oh well.

Legolas is having a bit of an emotional crisis…mostly because this is all so sudden, he doesn't understand this and so doesn't quite grasp this, plus his brother died, and that's haunting him…he's not going nuts or anything…but later he'll have to deal with a lot more…so watch him then!  Your welcome for the cookie!  Here's another!  *gives you cookie*  Thanks for reviewing again!  Cheerio!

**Ankhesanamun - Chandra:**  Well, my dictionary is a…regular Webster's dictionary, but that's what it said.  Sorry for the misunderstanding!  But no, I don't get enjoyment by causing pain to others (not even sexual enjoyment, ew.), I just make the fight scenes/pain-causing scenes more more violent and stuff hence more realistic, hence more believable.  Ok, you didn't mean it, it's ok.  LOL.  Was pretty funny though.  Sarcasm is good, when used the right way.  But it funny when used the wrong way, so whatever.

Changing your penname? Okay.  Chandra's easier to spell anyways…you have a bird?  Oh, I love bird, and I have one too!  Cept he's more of the green with yellow and black strips and some purplish blue inbetween…

Thanks, and thanks again!  *gives you cookie*

**Starknight:**  LOL!  Darth Vadar explaining that to Luke's kids…that's a fic?  I might have to read that!  Hey, has your friend you wanted me to review his new Star Wars fic uploaded it yet?  Cuz everytime I check his bio page there's no sign of Star Wars…it's all anime fics.  I'll keep checking though.  Yes, I have my schedule.  But bad news:  I don't have a study hall this semester.  I couldn't if I wanted to get it all my credits.  Sorry.  Maybe I'll see you in the halls or before or after school.  Next semester I have a study hall, so maybe we have it then!  *crosses fingers*  I hope!  Thanks for reviewing!  How was your vacation?  Tell me!  *gives you cookie*

**RougeElf:**  Thank you very much!  *gives you cookie*  

**breeNbloom:**  Hi!  I'm glad you're happy!  Congrats on getting your braces off!  I got mine off later this year, and boy, I can tell you, it was a relief!  Do your teeth feel all slippery without all the metal on them?  Doesn't it feel cool?  And your back on the computer!  That's always good.  I love my computer…my friend Dawn and I joke around that it's my boyfriend.  Too much info, right?  Kay, I'll move on…

Yeah, I don't wanna go back to school either, but mine doesn't start until the 3rd of September!  Where do you live that makes you go back so early?  Poor you!  In that big school!  3 floors, huh?  Does sound big!  But my school is like a maze!  Cuz it used to be an elementary school, middle school, and high school combined, but then the population grew, and they added on and added on and added on…until finally they got a clue and built separate buildings for elementary, middle, and high school.  So my high school is so big, and such a huge maze…it's incredible that I can find my way around it!

Blondes rule!  I'm a blonde, and I often use that as an excuse for some stupid things I do too.  And don't you worry a bit about being off the subject…go on and on about anything if you want, I LOVE long babbling reviews, and I write them all the time.  They're great!  So don't worry about off the subject stuff!  Thanks!  And I will keep up the good writing, as long as you think it's good!  *gives you cookie*


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dangerous Plans

Disclaimer:  Blab Blab Blab!  I own nothing!

********Chapter 15*********

Legolas's eyes went wide.  "Eressa?"

The girl nodded slowly, still unsure if she should fear this stranger or not.  "Yes…"

Legolas smiled widely.  The irony in this situation was not exactly funny, but it made him want to laugh.  Eressa…Eredor's sister!  No wonder she looked familiar! 

Eressa stared at the elf.  He was acting so strangely.  "Who are you?"  She asked quietly.

Legolas was startled by the question, but he took a breath and contained himself.  "My name is Legolas."  He said coolly.  "And I am a friend of your brother's."

At the mention of her brother Eressa's mouth opened and soon she too began to grin.  "My brother's friend?  Eredor?  I had no idea he had one!"  She said the last statement a bit loud, and Legolas put a finger to his lips.

"Hush," He whispered.  "I suspect the guards will take you away if they find that small detail out." 

"Why would they do that?"  Eressa asked.

"I don't know, but you don't want to be taken to someone else's cell, do you?"  Legolas replied.  "Someone who would be more interested in you than I am?"

Several emotions flashed across Eressa's face as she thought about what Legolas had suggested.  "I have no doubt that I much prefer being with you."

"Good."  Legolas said.  "Because I think Eredor will be relieved when he finds out you were given to me instead of somebody else."

"He doesn't know."  Eressa told the elf quietly.  "About this.  It's my first time."

Legolas narrowed his eyes.  "They didn't even come to him to tell him what they planned on doing to you?"

Eressa made a face and shook her head, making her hair bounce.  "Of course not.  We're slaves.  Our masters do what they want with us.  They don't need our permission."

As she explained to him, Legolas noticed that when Eressa spoke of her masters her voice held no remorse.  Eredor was often the same way.  It puzzled him.

"Why do you not speak of your masters bitterly, Eressa?"  Legolas asked.

Eressa's expression changed to one of surprise.  "Why I have no reason too!"

"Until now."  Legolas said, gazing at her with a knowing smile.

Eressa blushed again, though not as terribly as last time.  "I'm seventeen…almost eighteen.  I'm now old enough to please a man, they said.  Besides, they needed someone for you, and I receive more privileges for it."

"So you have not a single grudge against the people who own your body and soul?"  Legolas questioned, searching her eyes for answers.  

Eressa shrugged her small shoulders.  "It's always been this way.  My brother and I were born into slavery.  It's what we're used to."

Legolas nodded, his eyes shifting from the girl by his side to the walls of his cell.  He was silent for a while, and Eressa observed him.  He was tall, she could tell that just by looking at him sitting next to her.  She guessed his long hair was blonde, but it was covered in soot and dust and dirt, making it look a few shades darker.  His face was also dirty, and she could see now that he had a few scratches on it, probably received in the arena.  Eressa's eyes strayed downward from his face to his body.  Once again, she blushed when her eyes came to rest on his exposed chest.  She had never seen a shirtless man…well elf, before.  But her embarrassment turned to concern when she saw the multiple slashes scarring his perfect body.

"You're hurt!"  She cried suddenly, and the elf turned and looked at her.  Crystalline blue eyes met deep emerald green ones.  For a second Eressa was mesmerized.  She had no idea a person's eyes could be that piercing.  It was almost like he was looking right through her, into her very soul.

Legolas looked down on himself and realized that she had been looking at him.  "Ah…yes."  He said shyly.  "But these wounds are shallow.  They will heal in time."

But as if to prove him wrong, Legolas's injured back began to throb again, and he visibly winced.  Before Eressa could say anything about her being right, he turned to her.  

"But for now they feel as if they will only get worse," He jested slightly, offering Eressa a painfilled smile.

"They will do just that, if you don't take care of them."  She said.  Her mother had been a nurse, and before she and Eredor were sold, she had taught Eressa all she had know about healing.

"I have been."  Argued Legolas.  "I've been using this."  He held his blanket around him with one hand while reaching to the side of the bed with the other.  Eressa saw him pick up a small vial of liquid.  Legolas opened it, and she immediately smelled the contents of the inside. 

"It's Athelas."  Legolas explained.  "Kingsfoil in human words.  Angarod gave it to me."

"He doesn't want you to fall ill."  Eressa replied.

"Elves are immune to sickness."  Legolas said.  

"But surely you can catch infection from a filthy wound, can't you?"  Eressa asked.

Legolas nodded his head in defeat.  "Yes, I suppose."

"Then why aren't you using it?"

"But I have been."  Legolas repeated.

"Then you should not still be in pain."  Eressa said.  Legolas had to admit, the girl knew something about healing. 

"Are you a nurse?"  He asked.  

Eressa grinned and shook her head.  "My mother was.  She taught me much.  Now let me help you."

Legolas smiled gratefully at her.  "I've put the potion on every wound, save the ones on my back."  He added with a hint of embarrassment:  "I cannot reach there."

Eressa suddenly realized what she had gotten herself into.  "Oh."  She stammered.  "Do…do you want me to help you?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."  Legolas replied graciously.

Eressa smiled and tried to look confident.  "I think I can survive."

"Very well."  Legolas said, handing her the vial and turning his back towards her.  He held the blanket around him one last moment, but then let it drop, exposing his marred back.  

Eressa struggled to not gasp.  The elf's back was absolutely covered with red slash marks.  It was hard to find a place where the skin had not been scarred or torn away.  Not only that, but she was blushing as well, and she imagined what a beautiful creature this elf must have been before he was captured.

She was about to pour some of the Athelas mixture when she remembered something.

"Do you have a clean cloth?  It would be better than using my hands." she said, blushing even more so as she said it.

Legolas smiled a bit.  He could sense the girl's embarrassment.  He had been quick to hide his when he turned away.  "I don't think so.  The only thing I have is the blanket."  

He took his first reward into his hands and gave it to Eressa.  In doing so he had to turn and expose most of his chest to her.  He watched with an understanding smile as she turned redder than the leaves in autumn and quickly snatched the blanket from his hands, allowing him to turn back around.  He had been a young and inexperienced youth not too long ago too, and he partially understood her embarrassment.

Eressa poured a small amount of the Athelas mixture onto the cloth, and then used the cloth to softly bath Legolas's back.  He winced as it came in contact with his back, and she apologized but soon the soothing affects of the drug began to work.  Even Eressa found the aroma of the liquid calming.

"You know, I could make you a shirt if you wanted."  She offered as she added more of the mixture to the cloth and Legolas's wounds.

"Could you?"  Legolas asked.  "That would be very kind."

"Yes, I could."  Replied Eressa.  "I'm a seamstress.  I'm sure I could find you some extra fabric and sew you a shirt.  I could bring it to you next time I come here."

"Next time?"  Legolas asked, turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.  "There's a next time?"

Eressa blinked.  "Would you rather I not come?"

Legolas turned back and shook his head.  "No.  I simply thought that this would not become a regular occurrence."

"They told me that I would be coming here nearly every night if you wished."  Eressa explained.

"I think I would like that very much."  Legolas said.  "I could use another friend."

"As could I."  Eressa agreed.  "There."  She said, screwing the cap of the vial back on.  "That should take care of the pain."

She handed Legolas back the blanket, which he promptly wrapped around himself.  "Thank you."  He said graciously.

"Your welcome."  Eressa replied, bowing her head.

For a short while, neither of them said anything.  Then Eressa broke the silence with her curiosity.

"So…Legolas…where did you come from?"  She asked in a timid voice, looking up at him shyly. 

Legolas smiled sadly at the thought of his home, Mirkwood.  He had only been away for two weeks, counting the hunting trip he and his party had taken.  Yet his heart ached with a yearn to see those tall green trees again, swaying in the wind, whispering in his ear…

"Legolas?"  Eressa asked again, snapping the elf out of his head.  He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, a bit ashamed of his lack of attention for his guest.

"I come from a place your people call Mirkwood.  It was known as Greenwood the Great throughout most of my life."  He answered sadly.

"It must be terrible to have your freedom taken from you."  Eressa stated.  "Although I can not say that I know how you feel, as I have never truly known freedom."

She shifted her eyes towards the small barred window above their heads.  The sun had set, and the dim twilight was beginning to sparkle with stars.  Ever since she was a little girl she had secretly wanted to get out and run endlessly under those stars.  She wanted a taste of what she'd never had before.  Eressa looked back at Legolas, her eyes eager.

"What's it like?"  She asked quickly, smiling excitedly.

Legolas blinked.  "What?"

"Freedom, of course!"  Eressa answered.  

Legolas smiled lightly.  "It's wonderful.  But no matter how hard I might try, and elves tend to be rather skilled with words, Eressa, I would never be able to truly describe freedom to you."

Eressa made a disappointed face and sighed.  Her eyes dropped to the bed, and she said nothing more.

Suddenly, an idea shot through Legolas's mind.  It was quick as lightening in a storm, but it was golden.  He turned to the girl beside him.

"Eressa, do you have access to most of Curdolin's home?"  He asked, causing her to look up sharply at the strange question.

"Most of it, but why?"  She answered.

"Maybe…maybe if you, Eredor and I worked together, we would be able to get out of here."  Legolas said.

Eressa widened her eyes, and drew in a nervous breath.  "You…you mean _escape_?"

"That's exactly what I mean."  Legolas got up from the bed and began pacing around the room, with an anxious Eressa watching his every move.  He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet and turned towards her once more.  

"How many slaves does Curdolin have?"  He asked, though he knew not if Eressa had a clue.

Eressa was quite startled but the elf's sudden decision.  All her life not once had she thought of escaping from her captors.  She would not know what to do without them.  Though they owned her, they were much like a guide in her life.  She wanted to experience freedom, but, at the same time, was wary about it too.

"Eressa?"  Legolas asked again, waiting her answer patiently.

"I'm not sure…maybe a hundred, counting the fighters?"  She said, the statement more of a question.  But it was what Legolas needed. 

"If we could somehow band together and fight back…we could…" Legolas began, but Eressa cut him off.

"Legolas, I don't want to fight people!"  She said rather loudly, but then hushed herself.

Legolas looked at her with an understanding smile.  "I never asked you to fight.  We'll leave that to the ones who do it professionally."  He held his blanket to his chest and gestured to himself and the other fighters outside with his other hand.  "It will be perfect.  Curdolin will never expect it."  

"You can't expect every slave under Curdolin's rule to want freedom."  Eressa said quietly, to herself, but she didn't know that elves had exceptional hearing.  Legolas turned to her.

"Why not?"  Legolas asked.

"Some people are perfectly happy with the way they live."  Eressa said urgently, as if Legolas would interrupt her at any second.  "Like me."  

A lie, she knew.  She was content with the way she lived, but not happy.  She knew that Legolas would probably say something to convince her of that, and part of her wanted him to.

Legolas moved alongside her again and sat next to her on the bed once more.  "But you could be so much happier, Eressa.  And think of your brother!  How long until he dies in the ring?"

At that comment, Eressa paused and gasped.  Long had she denied the fact that her brother could not stay the invincible fighter forever.  He would be defeated someday.  Deep in her heart she knew it.

Legolas knew it too.  "He cannot last forever."  He said sadly.  "And neither can I."

Eressa looked up at him.  "Yes you can."  She said, a hint of anger in her voice.  "Elves don't age.  And your skills can't be matched."

Legolas looked into her eyes.  "I can assure you, Lady Eressa, they can.  Easier than you think."

"No."  Eressa said simply, refusing to believe.  She was afraid to.

"Yes."  Legolas said firmly.  "I can think of a plan.  Trust me.  I've been in dangerous situations before and have escaped.  This will be no different."  

Eressa lowered her eyebrows.  "Such as?"  She asked expectantly.  

Legolas opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it.  "We don't have time to discuss it, Eressa."

In truth, Legolas really hadn't been in serious trouble since he was younger…the most recent time when Ithilion had dared him to walk out into the forest unarmed and find a spider hatchling and bring it back.  Legolas had accepted the task, and he had found a spider hatchling—or rather a whole nest of them.  Now infant spiders weren't at all big compared to they're parents—only the size of and adult elf's hand, but these were many, and spiders know how to spin a web at birth.  The hatchlings had surrounded him, and the elf prince bounded in hopes of escape into a nearby tree, only to be entangled in the web of another spider's nest.  In the end, Ithilion had gone looking for him after a while, and found his younger brother covered in webbing and hung upside-down in a tree waiting to be eaten.

The memory made Legolas want to smile, the remembrance of his late brother and the fun they had, even if it had gotten them in mortal danger.  Legolas realized that if he slipped up this time, his older brother wouldn't be able to save him.

"I can do it Eressa."  Legolas took a deep breath and then exhaled.  "But I fear that I can't find my way out of here on my own.  Will you help me, Eressa?  You have access to things that I don't."

Eressa stared at the elf for a moment, looking into his clear blue eyes.  She thought of her brother.  And then she nodded in agreement.  "What will you require for me to do?"  She asked quietly.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  "Right now all I need is time."  He said.

Eressa nodded again and looked away towards the stone wall of the cell, when Legolas spoke again.

"But a shirt would be nice too."  He said, blushing.

*********Personal thingy***********  

AN:  Thank you for all your funny and great comments girls!  I was unsure of how people would react to the whole prostituting thing…well, it technically wouldn't be that would it?  It would be more like…um…(rape)…if the girl wasn't willing, but anyway, changing the subject cuz I don't want my buddy Louis to get mad at me.  She don't like (rape)-ish stuff.  I'm glad that some people thought it funny!  Thanks!

Nikki:  I'd take him too!  LOL.  Yes, I can imagine that that must have been terrifying for Eressa, but I wanted her to appear strong and just nervous and try and conceal her fear so Legolas could perceive it and surprise her with his insight.  Yeah, Legolas could never do that to a girl…you know…take her even if she didn't want to.  The thought just appalls him, and so does the fact that she's barely begun to become a woman and had to be subject to this sort of nature.  He is admirable…in more than one way!  LOL!  Thank you!  *gives you cookie*

XxDarkgoddessxX:  OMG!  Thank you so much girl!  It's a great compliment when someone tells an author that their work is original…yeah, I was thinking about doing a girl-falls-into-middle-earth thing before, but there are so many of those and this was better anyway.  Thank you again!

Wow!  You must have relatives from all over the world!  How lucky are you?  Hey, don't fuss around about being called a Mutt—my local nickname ever since second grade is Grasshopper.  Not after the drink.  The bug.  My nickname is a bug! Ew!  It's cuz my last name has certain similarities to the word 'grasshopper'.  But I've learned to get used to it.

Hey, tell me if I said this right:  "De donde esta mi gato?"  (Where is my cat?)

"Mi gato esta en de pantelones de Elijah Wood!"  (My cat is in Elijah Wood's pants!)

Just an inside joke between me and my friends.  But I haven't seen them in a long time so I want to make sure my Spanish is right when I do see them again.

Here's some more:  Orlando Bloom esta guapo.  (Orlando Bloom is handsome)  I haven't learned the word for 'sexy' yet, and I'm not gonna ask my teacher!  I hope it's not bad grammer!  

Yes, Elvish dictionary would be awesome!  Too bad no one has a complete one.  

*pulls on Will when you grab his legs*   

Hey, wait!  *drops Will*  I have an idea!  I get Will and Haldir now, and you get Jack and Legolas now, and later we'll rotate men, deal?

*sticks out hand, awaiting your shake that will or won't come in the next review*

TangoNova is really unpredictable…I loved it when Rowden first showed up and Legolas saved Robyn from his affections (but still not attentions) by saying that they were betrothed!  That was really cool, totally never expected it!  I didn't expect that Robyn would slap Legolas when he didn't let her fight the uruks either.  I was like "No, she didn't just do that!  She didn't just do that!"  but it was great!

I get money from my grandparents and aunts and uncles too, but only for good grades, birthday, or holiday.  They just don't hand it too me.  But I got a lot of money for my birthday this year…125 bucks, which is more than I've had in a long time…cuz money burns a hole in my pocket as soon as I get it, but lately I haven't really needed nor wanted anything I see in stores…so I haven't spent it.  Which is good, cuz then when The Two Towers 4-disk Extended Edition comes out in November, I'll have enough money to buy it!  Plus lots of movie money!

I watched The Little Mermaid last night!  I find it far-fetched (well, other than the  mermaids I know) but with the main character being 16 (my age) and falling in love and marrying…it just doesn't happen.  Well, normally.  

I used to have a friend who lived within two blocks of me, but for some reason this year she started avoiding me and then not inviting me to her birthday party and then spreading rumors about me…so I stayed away from her.  People told me that she was doing it cuz she felt jealous of me…I don't know why…but oh well.  I make new friends, they just happen to live far, far away.

You are a single child?  Fun.  I have one eleven year old sister, who can be a bitch at times and a baby the next.  She's a handful.  

Pass the strawberry sounds like a fun *giggle* game.  But at the parties we go to we'd never be able to do that!  *pouts*

I already knew that Orlando was dating Kate Bosworth.  I can't say I like it, but I can't say I hate the girl either.  But still, when ever I see a picture of her (or worse, a picture of them together) I have a sudden urge to go strangle something.  LOL.  I'm trying to not care, cuz I'd have no chance with Orlando anyway no matter what I do, but it doesn't work.  I just hope they'll never get married. 

Where did you find that picture!?!  I must see that thing!  Seeing is believing!

Thanks for the funny comments!  Next chapter coming soon!  *gives you cookie*

Samwise the Strong:  No, sorry, Leggy isn't a virgin, at least not in this story.  Haldir?  I love Haldir!  He's my second fave elf!  Things are fine.  I just got back from a sleepover so I'm reeling but still awake at the moment.  Johnny Depp has been in France for a while, actually.  I think he's been living there ever since he had kids with that Vanessa Paradis chick.  He's a hottie.  Really bad for me to say that since he's more than twice my age (I'm 16) but I don't care.  He's a frickin' sexy man.  Dominic Monaghan…well, he's more on the cute side to me…but yeah, he's handsome.  He's hilariously funny, that's what I like most about him.  And he does great impressions of his costars in the LotR: TfotR Extended Edition.  It's so great.  Thank you!  *gives you cookie*

breeNbloom:  You don't like the slippery feeling?  I liked it!  Oh well, people gotta have their differences, or else we'd all be the same!  Haha, ain't I a genious?  Poor you.  My school district (in Wisconsin, USA—hey, we aren't that far from each other!) doesn't start until Sept. 3, thank god.  I don't want to go back to school.  It sux.  Good luck with your volleyball tryouts!  I hope you make it!  As for me, I just was not built for sports.  I'm not fat or anything (actually I only weigh 125 lbs—I'm not lying) I just don't enjoy them.  Last year my friend made me join Track and Field—oh. My. God.  That was pure torture.  I'll never do that again! Ever!  

Thank you for your compliments!  As you just read in this chapter, yes, Eressa is Eredor's sister.  So we got the triangle effect going on here…whatever.  *gives you cookie*  Thanks again!  ttyl, byes!

Chanra:  Oh, I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to spell your new name wrong!  *hits self*  I'm so dumb.  I'm sorry.  I'm blonde!  I'm sorry!  C-H-A-N-R-A.  I got it!  I like how you pronounce it.  It's cool!  As for the thing about John…that's why people use nicknames like Johnny or Joe.  Or in rare cases Jinglebells.  (Inside joke between me and one of my guy friends, sorry.  LOL.) 

Yeah, I'm not sadistic in real life, thank goodness.  I'd be scared of myself then!  LOL.

OMG!  My bird is the exact same kind!  The wild-type-colored budgie or parakeet!  His name is Pixie and I love him and he's the sweetest little thing!  We taught him some tricks and words, but none as good as yours, and he's forgotten half of them anyway, cuz he's old for a bird, seven years to be exact.  He's still in good health though.  I just cleaned his cage today.  Too much info, I know.  Anyway…Don't worry about reviews being long!  I like long ones!  

Glad to make you snort!  LOL.  I thought that some people would think it was funny.  I guess I was right for once!  Thank you!  *gives you cookie*

Andmetwen:  yeah, he was a jerk.  Your crush sounded like a jerk at first too, but after you yelled at him  and you became friends then he sounds nicer.  Fate is funny, ain't it?  I just learned that my crush tried out for the third season of American Idol.  AND HE FRICKIN' MADE IT.  Which means that he might be on the tv show.  Which means that I might get a chance to see Simon Cowell insult him on national television!  *evil laugh*  I love it!  Don't get me wrong, my crush has got singing talent, but not enough to get him to win.  This will be soo great.

As you read, yeh the girl is Eredor's sister.  More chapters to come soon!  Thank you!  *gives you cookie*

HalandLeg4ever:  Hi!  Was your guess of who Eressa is right?  Thanks for the compliment, the next chapter will be up soon!  *gives you cookie*

Starknight:  Hi Louis!  Sorry with the cliff-hanger and all.  But now you know all about who Eressa is.  LOL.  Did it surprise you?  I hope.  I want the element of surprise in my story.  

It's ok about your friend.  I'll keep a tab on him and review when he posts, kay?  

Glad your vacation "wasn't too bad."  I bet that Glacier Park is really pretty.  I've seen pictures and it sure looks like.  You saw a grizzly?  Wow, that would have scared me!  Too bad about the "God of Thunder" next to your room!  Like that nickname by the way.  

Yeah, I wish I had a study hall.  Without it I won't have time enough for my story because of homework and all that crap.  I don't want summer to end!  Anyway, glad you liked my chapter.  It makes me feel like a really really good writer when you compliment me, you being a 4.0 student and a really good writer yourself.  Thanks!  *gives you cookie*

See you at school!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I Have a Plan in Devel...

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  I want everything!

********Chapter 16**********

That night Eressa stayed with Legolas.  She slept on the floor, insisting that Legolas needed comfort to help heal his wounds.  She knew that the planks that Legolas used as a bed were the total opposite of comfort, but they were better that lying on the cold dirt floor.  Besides, she added, she got to sleep in a real bed in the servent's quarters most nights.

Early that morning, Eressa woke just when the night was retreating.  Yawning heavily, she rolled over to face Legolas.  To her surprise, he was already awake—or so she thought.  

He was lying flat on his back, his arms folding over his chest, his blanket still wrapped around him.  He was staring blankly at the ceiling.  Eressa watched him for a moment, and then glanced towards the door and then to the small window just above her.

"Legolas,"  she whispered loudly.  The elf didn't move.  Then Eressa realized something.  He wasn't blinking.

Curious, Eressa sat up beside the bed and inspected the elf.  His breaths were deep and slow, his face expressionless, aside from his open eyes.  They were eerily blank, as if he was looking at nothing.

Eressa raised a hand and waved it in front of the elf's eyes.  Still he did not stir.  

"Legolas,"  she repeated, now thoroughly confused with the elf's strange behavior.  

Finally she timidly placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook it.  Legolas moaned and blinked suddenly, his eyes gaining focus again.  He reached up with his hand and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes before looking at Eressa.

"Eressa…" he muttered, looking around.  "Why did you wake me?"

"Woke you?"  Eressa asked.  "But your eyes were open.  You seemed to be in a trance."

Legolas smiled and shook his head.  "That was no trance you saw me in.  Elves naturally sleep with our eyes open."

Eressa's own eyes dropped to the floor as the elf sat up, careful to keep his blanket around his torso.  

"Oh."  She said, feeling foolish for not knowing more.  "I did not know."

"I didn't expect you to."  Legolas  said, lying back down and stretching.  "I should have told you."

"It's alright."  Eressa said, brushing it aside.  She stood up, as did Legolas, and she realized how tall he really was.  He stood a good 7 inches higher than she.  Their height difference put her in a position in which she was eye level with his chest and she blushed as she looked up at him.

Legolas chuckled in embarrassment and tightened his grip on the fabric around him and turned away, looking out of the small window.

"The guards will be coming soon."  He said, partially to himself.  

"Yes, I know."  Eressa said, joining him.  "That was why I woke you."

As if to prove her point, Legolas's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the guards voices.  It was not long before Eressa heard them as well.

"Legolas,"  she said his name softly, so the guards outside would not hear.  "What you spoke of last night?  About escaping?  What shall I do?"

Legolas looked at her firmly.  "Nothing, for the moment.  I need to consult with Eredor first."

Eressa turned towards the heavy wood and iron door as she heard the lock being worked.

"I will bring you a shirt next time I come, alright?"  She said hastily.  Then she quickly rearranged her clothing to make it look like she was putting it back on at the last moment.

Legolas watched her with an interested eye.  She noticed and whispered to him:  "This way there won't be any suspicions."

Legolas nodded and smiled just as the guards managed to get the creaky door open.  They motioned for Eressa to come with them, which she obeyed.  One led her down the hall and the other moved forward.  Legolas removed his blanket and allowed him to clamp him in irons.  Then it was off to morning training.

************

The guards gathered all the prisoners and led them to the arena.  Eredor was shooting Legolas smiles as usual, and Legolas returned them, wondering how his friend would react upon knowing his sister had been taken to his cell to spend the night.

The guards began to order the slaves to jog around the ring, but then Angarod appeared.  He was dressed less formally than last time Legolas had seen him, and behind him was Malkor.  The generous guard caught Legolas's eye but his face remained expressionless as he stood by his superior.

"Enjoy you rest boys?"  Angarod greeted cheerfully.  When he received no reply, he grinned.  "Well that's good, because today you'll need it."  He turned to Malkor.  "Laps."  He said, and the guard nodded and motioned for the others guards to hook up the slaves.

They were just about to hook up Legolas next to Eredor in the back of the line when Angarod let out a shout.  

"Wait!"  He ordered and marched towards him.  "Not him."

Legolas was pulled away from the line roughly by the guards and taken before Angarod.  

"Easy with him, boys."  Angarod warned.  "He's worth more than you are."  As he said this he grinned a wide grin at Legolas, which the elf did not return.

"Leave us."  Angarod ordered.  The guards bowed before him and then began ushering the other prisoners around the ring.  Angarod took Legolas's chains in his own hand and led the elf towards the wall.

"You fought well yesterday,"  Angarod began, motioning for Legolas to sit down.  "You've shown me that you don't need to be driven around.  I have other plans for you."  He said.  "But first just rest here.  You deserved it."

Legolas stared at the man with the mangled face as he watched his 'boys' as he liked to call them, run around the ring.  So far he had been given a blanket, a woman, and now this?  Angarod must have been impressed with his fight yesterday.  Why else would he be pampering Legolas like this?

Legolas sighed, and then he too began to watch the other prisoners dash around the ring.  He needed to learn not to depend so much on sense and reasoning.  Not all things happened for a reason.  Or did they?

Closing his eyes and turning his head away from the harsh morning sun, he leaned his head back and rested it on the stone in back of him, supporting himself on the wall.  Slowly he bent his knees and slide down to the ground.  The movement scraped his injured back against the rough stone, but Legolas didn't care.  The Athelas had helped during the night and his wounds were healing quickly.  

Legolas watched the prisoners circle for some time, their bodies slowly beginning to tire.  Angarod looked on with a smile on his face, and then called out for the guards to bring the slaves to a stop.

"Pair them up in groups of two!"  He shouted.  "Except for Eredor."

The guards nodded and unattached Eredor from the line of the prisoners and led him over towards were Legolas rested.  Eredor happily sat next to Legolas.

"Unchain them!"  yelled Angarod, and the guards hastily removed all of the prisoners of their chains.

Angarod turned his ugly face to Legolas.  "This is where you come in."  He said.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the man.  Once again, he had begun to speak in riddles.

Angarod yelled out orders and the guards ran inside and fetched a trunk full of weapons—wooden ones.  Legolas was baffled, but soon Eredor cleared things up for him.

"Duels for the sake of training only," he whispered.  "So no one gets hurt."

Legolas looked back at the prisoners picking out weapons and nodded.  Some chose wooden swords, others chose wood shaped to mimic the form of a hand axe, and others simply grabbed a wooden club.  Some were given shields while others were left with no protection other than their wits and their weapons.

Angarod smiled, satisfied when his slaves were ready.  Then he turned back to Legolas.

"I heard the elven-folk are experts at special fighting techniques," He said.  "Now's your chance to prove that."

Legolas said nothing, as Angarod expected.  So he continued.  

"Now elf, I'll tell ye what we're going to do.  Two of my blokes are going to fight…"  He pointed towards the other slaves.  "…and you are going to watch.  You tell me what each or one of them is doing wrong, if anything.  You might learn a thing or two from it."

Legolas shot the man a look and then turned away.  He hadn't verbally spoken to Angarod since he came here, and he wasn't about to start now.  Besides, he knew enough about fighting techniques.  

Angarod wasn't stunned by the elf's silent refusal.  "Now I know that you'd rather get 30 lashings again than speak to me directly," He said, as if he was reading the elf's mind.  "And I've noticed that you and Eredor have become friends."

At this comment the elf looked up in alarm.  What did Eredor have to do with this?  

Angarod smiled, showing his nearly toothless mouth.  "So if you don't want to talk to me, you can go ahead and tell _him_ everything the boys are doing wrong, and then he can pass that on to me.  Does that suit you?"

Legolas glared at him coldly for a second before turning to Eredor.  The young man shrugged at his friend.

"Just do it."  He said softly, purposely not using Legolas's name.  He knew that Legolas wanted to remain anonymous to his captors.

Legolas frowned and nodded meekly.  Angarod smiled even wider and motioned to the guards to get the first duel going.

Legolas watched the fights blankly, every once in a while pausing his thoughts to tell Eredor something.

"Before he swings his sword he always takes a step back.  It's an advance warning to is partner."

"He's trying to get too many swings in too little time. He should slow down and plan his movements."

"He's staring at his opponent's weapon.  He should be looking at his eyes.  The eyes tell you what he's going to do next."

Eredor passed on Legolas's advice to Angarod, who merely nodded and stroked his beard.  Eredor himself was impressed by Legolas's knowledge of fighting.  He partially wished he had been there to witness one of his friends fights to see exactly how good he was.  Legolas had told him that he was a young warrior, but Eredor had been confused on exactly what 'young' was to the elves, who were an immortal race.

The young man shrugged and he continued listening to Legolas and speaking to Angarod.  The fights were brief and soon it was time for breakfast.

"Alright, off with ya!"  cried Angarod, as he set out to eat his own breakfast.  Legolas watched the proud man walk away and thoughts of cruel comments he could shout out rushed threw his head.  But he had long since learned to ignore his thoughts in the presence of Angarod.

Eredor was chained back up, as was Legolas, and they were led along with the others into the mess hall.  The two collected their food and sat down at 'their' table, across the room from the other slaves, where no one could hear their conversation.

"How did Angarod know we were friends?"  Legolas wondered, although it really wasn't important.  He took a bite of his loaf of bread he had been given and winced at the taste.

"One of the guards probably told him we've been eating together."  Eredor said carelessly.  "I wouldn't think anything of it, Legolas."

"You are right."  Legolas agreed.  "I have enough to think about.  Too much.  I fear my mind is aging faster than my body."

Eredor wiped his mouth free of bread crumps.  "Speaking of age, you never told me exactly how old you are."  He smiled.  "I mean, you told me that you were young for an elf, but what exactly is 'young' for an elf?"

Legolas smiled at his friends confusion.  "I'm 2889 years old."

Eredor's eyes widened greatly.  "That's _young?_"

Legolas waved his hand in the air.  "Not exactly young.  I'm considered adult, but still young.  Some of the elves here are older than Middle Earth itself."

Eredor made a 'Mm-hm' sound and took another bite of his bread.  He said nothing more, and Legolas was suddenly reminded of Eressa.  He had yet to tell her brother what had happened.

"I got my reward last night," he said slyly.

Eredor's head shot up.  "Really?  What was it?"

Legolas just smiled at him.  Eredor saw the glimmer in his eyes.

"You got a girl, didn't you, Legolas?"  Eredor asked mischievously.

Legolas continued to grin as he took another bite from his bread and nodded.  He was about to tell Eredor exactly who the girl was when he looked up again.  Eredor was staring at him expectantly.

"What?"  He asked. 

Eredor cocked his head to one side.  "So?"

Legolas chuckled.  "So what?"

"So how was she?"

Legolas laughed and shook his head.  "I wouldn't know."

Eredor made a face.  "Why not?  

"Because I didn't sleep with her."  Legolas answered.  

"Why not?"  Eredor repeated as his face fell.

"Eredor, it was Eressa."  Legolas said, looking seriously at his friend.

Eredor's eyes suddenly reflected fear.  Legolas had never known Eredor to fear anything before.  Not even fighting two opponents at once.

"They gave you my sister?"  He said in disbelief.  

Legolas nodded his head.  "Yes, they did."

Eredor's fear quickly switched to anger.  "But—but she's only seventeen!"  He said, raising his voice slightly.

Legolas held a finger to his lips. "Apparently that's old enough for them.  She's just lucky that she didn't go to someone else."

Eredor opened his mouth to protest again but then forced himself to calm down.  "I suppose I should thank you for that.  Thank you."  He said genuinely.

"Your welcome."  Legolas replied immediately, and then resumed eating.

Eredor did not.  "What she frightened?"  He asked softly, his eyes clearly showing the worry and fear he felt for his only kin.

Legolas sighed and smiled, trying to reassure his friend.  Normally it was Eredor that reassured him whenever he was doubtful, not the other way around.  He felt not at all comfortable with this.  Eredor was so headstrong that he found only the slightest remorse in killing men like him—yet when it came to his sister and friends, he seemed to become like a piece of thin glass about to be dropped, and shattered to pieces.

"She was nervous."  Legolas said.  "Or at least that's what she told me.  But I sensed she was afraid."

Eredor clasped his hands together and cupped them over his mouth worriedly.  Then he looked at Legolas curiously.  "What did she do when she saw you without a shirt?"

Legolas could see that he was fighting back a smiled as he said it.  He winced.  He had been afraid that Eredor would ask him this.  

"Well, I wasn't completely…" He searched for the right word. "…exposed.  They also gave me a blanket, and I covered myself up with that.  But she was kind enough to offer to make me a shirt."

"Yes, you'll be seeing her again."  Eredor said, finally smiling a little.  "Thank you again, my friend."

"Your welcome, Eredor."  Legolas repeated.  

"So if you didn't…use her, then what did you two do all night?"  Eredor asked, his small smile widening on his face.

Legolas blinked.  His plan.  He needed to tell Eredor about his plan.  But first he wanted to know if Eredor was as reluctant about it as his sister was.

Legolas looked around and leaned in closer to his friend, lowering his voice to that of a musical whisper.

"Eredor, have you ever thought of getting out of this place?"  He said, changing the subject.  "Being free?"

Eredor sat back in his seat quickly, Legolas's question clearly surprising and shocking him.  "Well, no.  I mean yes, but it would never…"

"We can do it.  I know we can.  Eressa has access to the outside when we don't.  She can bring me the information we need to escape to me when she sees me and I can pass it on to you."  Legolas explained slowly, hoping his friend would understand.

"Legolas you must be bluffing."  Eredor said.  "No one has escaped from the cells.  They are too heavily guarded!"

Legolas cocked his head to one side.  "I've counted.  There have been 17 separate guards that I have seen, at various times and places.  And there are 25 of us."  Legolas grinned, motioning to the other prisoners around the room.  

"We can do it if we work together."  Legolas concluded, and then he sat back and waited for Eredor to say something.

The young man stared at him disbelievingly for a few seconds, before snapping out of his stuper.  "You're mad!"  He accused of Legolas.  

"No, I'm determined."  Legolas leaned forward again.  "Eredor, think of your sister."  He said seriously.  He hated to use his friend's one weakness against him like this, but he was confident he could get this to work if only he could get Eredor's approval.

Eredor shut up at the mention of his sister.  His eyes dropped heavily to the table in front of him and he didn't move.  Legolas sat back again, satisfied his plan had worked.  He waited patiently for Eredor's response.

Eredor sat there unmoving for many long moments.  He weighed the possible consequences.  He knew that if they were caught, Curdolin could have them killed.  Eredor had seen what had happened to the other poor fools who tried to escape.

"Legolas."  He said, looking up.  All trace of the young man was gone to him, it seemed, for a short instant.  To Legolas he seemed like an old brittle man, sad and aged with sorrow.

"Yes?"  The elf answered softly.

Eredor wiped his eyes, and the bridge of his nose.  "I'll do it.  But not because you said so.  For my sister.  Because she deserves a better life."

"We all do."  Legolas agreed.  

Eredor glanced nervously at the other slaves.  "25 trained slaves against 17 armed guards.  Do you really believe that will work?"

Legolas smiled slowly.  "I have a plan in development."

************Personal thingy***************

AN:  *dun-dun-dun*  Here we go!  I hope this chapter satisfied you people, it was long, the longest I've written, I think.  Next chapter will be up shortly!  Reviews, please?

**Starknight:**  Hi!  How are you?  I'm good.  Yes, I liked your chapter.  I like your whole story!  Very much.  And just so _you_ know, I was kidding about what I said with Poshnak and Legolas!  I know he wants him to eat him, don't worry.  I was just joking.  

Good!  I surprised you with Eressa being who she is!  Good good good…now I have to keep doing it…and I'm not telling whether she's gonna tell whether she's the love interest or not cuz she is and…oops.  Anywho…I'll do something about the elf/human love thing.  You'll have to wait and see.  My story is just beginning, believe it or not, and it's already on the 16th chapter…so this is gonna be a very very very long story.  I tried to maybe break it apart into two, but it wouldn't work so it's gonna be very very very long.

You know what I did last night?  I rented From Hell (Johnny Depp—yummy yummy, I wanna touch him—sorry.) and Oh. My. Gosh.  Weird, gross, and yet pretty good movie.  It's about Jack the Ripper (No, Johnny's not the ripper, he's the detective whose addicted to drugs trying to catch the ripper) and ohmigosh you know who the Ripper really is?  Ian Holm.  Yep.  Bilbo.  It's so weird watching this guy who you think is a sweet old humble hobbit kill and gut whores on the streets of London.  It's not the kind of movie I'd recommend to you.  It was rated R for like everything a movie can be rated R for.  Gross.  But I got lots of Johnny-goodness, so therefore I liked it.  At least the Johnny parts.

I am really dreading the school year now that I don't have study hall.  I'm not gonna have time for anything!  Waa!  But I'll see you soon!

Bye!  *gives you cookie*

**Truffles:**  Hey!  I was wondering what happened to you!  Boom!  New chapter!  Glad you liked it.  I bet you liked this chapter too, this one was really long!  Thanks!  *gives you cookie*

**Nikki:**  Yep…the plot is finally taking place.  Believe it or not, this is still just the beginning of my story.  There's a lot more coming!  Yes, it is sort of sad that Eressa and Eredor don't understand what freedom is…cuz they've never experienced it before.  Legolas is gonna help her.  Yep, this is gonna be a romance fic eventually.  I'm not telling between who, but you got a good idea, so I don't need to.  Shirtless Lego!  Yay!  Thanks!  *gives you cookie*

**Anolinde:**  Plan is brewing…yep.  Actually, _I'm _still trying to figure out exactly how Legolas and the others are gonna escape.  I'd better pick up the pace, eh?  I'll try and make some of it funny, just for you, kay?  Thanks!  *gives you cookie* 

**XxDarkgoddessxX:  **Thank you again and again and again!  *gives you cookie* 

Thanks for checking up on my Spanish for me!  I'm glad I got at least some of it right!  Does 'guapo' really mean "player?"  Oh, dear, then what does 'guapa' mean?   "Slut?"  LOL.

Yes, Orlando the Sexy Man is how Orli should be refered to all the time!

DEAL!  *shakes your hand, then runs off with Will and Haldir*  

Oh, I'm spoiled all right.  I've got a TV/VCR in my room, and a stereo and I'm taking piano lessons and my parents said their giving me voice lessons soon and they are also paying for two trips (possibly three) that my Honors Choir is taking—I think one of them is to New York City and the other is to the Mall of America.  So I guess I'm spoiled in my own way. 

Yeah, we have a Hot Topic at the mall where I live, but I don't shop there.  The cloths are a bit too expensive for my taste, but I still like them.  If it weren't for my parents and my reputation (I'm known as one of them innocent, nice, never-naughty girls—not a nerd, but not a preppie or a punk.) I'd happily wear that stuff!  I really like the punk look, but only the stuff without like ten ear piercings and belly button and nose rings and dyed green hair or something.  Like the Avirl Lavigne look.  

I saw that Legolas shirt on the net!  Actually they have three of them, but they're all different.  What's yours like?  I have Legolas apparel of my own…I used to have a bunch of them letter beads and I stringed them all into necklaces so they said "I Love Legolas" or "I Love Orlando" and I also have one that says "Kiss me Orli".  I also have a bit of that cool paper that you can put thru your printer and then iron on whatever you printed off to a shirt, so I'm gonna make myself a Legolas or Orlando t-shirt one of these days.  But my printer is broken.  It's got a piece of paper lodged in it and my parents won't get it out!  Grrr…

Oh.  Well if the picture is in a message board on msn.com I might as well not look for it.  It's probably waaaay in the back now anyways.  And it's probably best that I don't see it!  LOL.

Thanks again!  Bye! 

**Samwise the Strong:**  I'm not that young.  I'm best friends with a nineteen-year-old.  But whatever.  Yeah, I have to go back to school!  Life sucks, for me at least.  You're lucky!  Of course you're weird.  Everybody's weird.  I always used to say "When someone tells you you're weird, thank them and say that its better than being ordinary."   

Thanks a bunch for inviting me to join your URL group but there's  a slight problem…and please forgive the extreme blonde-ness of this question, but I'm not very familiar with anything on Yahoo except the search engine and the e-mail… but what is a URL group?  I'd be more than happy to join if you tell me that!   Thanks!  

*is about to give you cookie but then remembers that you said you would no longer like cookies.  But now what do I give you?*  Anywho, Thanks again! 

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hiya!  Long updates rock!  I bet you liked this chapter then!  It was the longest I've written yet, I think!  I went and read your Pirate-fic!  It was great!  You probably already know that, because I reviewed like 9 times!  I also added you to my favorites!  Are you writhing with joy yet?  Thanks!  *gives you cookie*

**breeNbloom:**  Hey!  I'm glad your first week wasn't too bad!  Oh, then seniors sound mean!  At my school they don't do that—but they do play a senior prank each year.  Last year they brought a cow upstairs and you know how cows can go up stairs but not down them…I don't know how the school people handled that one.  And they set spray-painted chickens and mice loose too!  And of course there's the usual toilet-papering trees and writing on the windows with soap…but they never do anything mean to freshmen!

I'm sorry about you not making volleyball!  I hope you have better luck with golf!

Yeah I know…none of my fave authors have updated a lot either…so I just write more of my story when I'm bored.

Glad you liked my chapter!  Thanks very much!  I hoped you liked this one as much as the others!

My history teacher last year was scary too!  He was like an Elvis throw-back—he had the hair thing going on—but the problem is that he's been a history teacher so long that some of my neighbors (who have kids and are in their late 30s early 40s) had him as a history teacher!  And he smoked so his voice is really raspy so he talks really loud and sometimes he leans on the desks in the front and spits in your face as he's talking.  So we'd all try not to sit in the front row!  

Well, good luck with your school year!  Mine's coming up soon…waa!  I don't wanna go!  But Thanks for your compliments!  *gives you cookie*


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A New Shirt

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Tolkiens, it's all his.  Boo-hoo.

*********Chapter 17************

That night, Legolas waited anxiously for the return of Eressa.  He held his blanket to his chest and paced back and forth along the wall across from his bed.  The sun was just beginning to set.  It's light was once again painting a red and orange mural on the blank stone wall of his cell across from the small window.

Eredor had listened to his plan carefully.  It was dangerous, for not only them but also for all of the slaves under Curdolin's power.  Yet it was still incomplete.  Legolas first needed to find out from Eressa the exact number of guards left to guard the cells at night and the best way to get out of the labyrinth of corridors into the House of Curdolin.  From there it would be possible to make an escape.

Legolas turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching.  Two large…one small.  Eressa was coming.

The elf coolly turned towards the door as he heard the lock being worked.  The door opened, but with less violence as last night.  Legolas let a visible flicker of heat reflect in his eyes as he gazed hungrily at Eressa as she appeared, making sure the guards saw his reaction before they shoved her in.  Eressa saw it too and her face showed a little confusion, and a little fear.  She had never been looked at like that before and Legolas was the last person she expected to do that.

However, as soon and the door slammed shut again and left the two alone, the look was swept away from Legolas's eyes.  Eressa realized it was an act, and smiled, relieved.

"Legolas…" She began, but Legolas put a finger to her lips and silenced her, staring at the door all the while, his eyes now showing deep concentration.  Eressa looked at him, wondering why he was acting so strangely, but stayed quiet.  She noticed that the finger against her lips was unusually warm and for a moment she thought that perhaps Legolas had caught a fever, when she remembered him telling her that elves did not contract illness.  It must have been a trait unique to that of the elves.

Legolas strained his ears as he listened to the guards stomp back down the hall.  Once he was certain they were gone, he turned back to Eressa, and took his hand away quickly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable that he was touching her in a somewhat intimate way.  Eressa, however, didn't seem to realize his embarrassment.  

"I have something for you."  She stated, and then reached down and lifted her skirt.  Legolas jerked considerably, wondering what on earth she was doing, and the girl noticed.

"What is it?"  She asked, concerned.

Legolas realized she had nothing of that sort in mind and mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing.  Especially with Eredor's sister, who was only just straying past the realm of childhood.

"Nothing," He swallowed, and she reached down again and pulled something from under her skirt.

"I had to hide it."  She said, understanding Legolas's confused look.  "Otherwise I fear they would have taken it from me."

She held her gift up, and unfolded a roughly made but suitable sleeveless tunic.  It was brown in color, and rough in texture, but it would do.

Legolas took the tunic into one hand and smiled graciously.  "Thank you, Eressa." 

Eressa nodded and then turned around, allowing Legolas some privacy to enable him to put the shirt on.

"It might not fit just right," She said as she faced the wall.  "I usually work from measurements, but I was just guessing on yours."

Legolas slipped the tunic over his head and pulled it down.  It was a bit large, but it fit him all right.

"It's just fine, Eressa."  He said, turning around.  Eressa also turned once she was certain the elf was properly clothed.  She smiled.

"I'm sorry for the poor work, but I was using scraps.  It was all I could find."  She excused, shrugging her small shoulders.

"I won't be picky.  It will just be coated in dirt they way it is anyway.  I don't care if a shirt doesn't do much for me."  Legolas grinned, touched the fabric.

"You certainly do a lot for the shirt," Eressa complimented.  Legolas looked up abruptly.

"Thank you."  He said, rather shyly.  He hadn't expected the girl too say anything like that.  He grinned wider at her and sat on the bed, his face suddenly becoming serious.

Eressa felt the change in the elf's mood.  "Did you speak with my brother?"  She asked hopefully.

"Yes," The elf answered.  "He has agreed to help, though somewhat reluctantly."

This made Eressa frown.  She had thought for certain Eredor would jump at any opportunity to get out of here.  Was it possible that he liked what he was doing here and didn't wish to leave it?  No, she couldn't think of that.  Legolas's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Eressa, where did you come from when they brought you down here?" the elf asked.

Eressa paused and thought hard.  "You mean how did they bring me to the cells?"  She clarified.

Legolas nodded.

Again Eressa paused in thought.  "We passed through a red door in the west chamber."  She said.  "But that's all I know.  I'm not very familiar with that part of the house."  Her eyes gazed doubtfully at the insides of the small cell.  "Or down here."

Legolas blinked.  "A red door?"  Eressa nodded.  

Legolas got up from the bed and paced a bit before sitting down again.  Could it possibly be the same red door that had seemed so out of place he had seen when Angarod's guard took him to have his wounds treated?

"Did the door lead to a staircase?"  Legolas questioned, looking down at the ground.

Eressa's eyes narrowed.  "Yes.  Have you thought of something, Legolas?"

"I do not know."  The elf answered.  There could have been other red doors that led down to staircases under the main home, seeing that the dungeons and cells were all built under it.  How could he distinguish the one he had been to from the one Eressa had passed through?  Could it be the same door?

Eressa seemed to understand Legolas's struggle to identify the door.

  "There was blood on the stairway.  Dried blood."  She said uncomfortably, and Legolas's head shot up.  

Legolas stared at her.  It _was_ the same door!  He had remembered the day he had first fought, and his leg was bleeding heavily from the wound the warg had given him.  He remembered standing on the stairway with Malkor, in which time might have allowed enough blood to escape his wound to stain the staircase considerably.

But how could the blood survived that long?  It should have been washed up by someone.  But looking down at the dirt floor of his own cell Legolas realized that Curdolin probably did not care of the cleanliness of the cells or halls below his home.  

"Legolas?"  Eressa exclaimed, seeing the elf's reaction.

"I know that door."  Legolas said without glancing at his young female friend.  "It's near Angarod's chambers."  He turned and caught her eye before continuing.  "That's _my_ blood on the stairway."

Eressa gasped.  "You bled that much?  From what?"  

Legolas raised his injured leg and removed the bandage.  The wound was already closing, and he would not need the extra protection of the cloth any longer.  Eressa kneeled down, and examined the wound before looking back up.

"How did you get that?"  She asked softly.  

"It was a warg.  It caught my leg in its teeth and threw me.  Luckily it only had one tooth left at that time."  The elf smiled, a bit smug about how he had easily outsmarted the animal.

Eressa nodded, not bothering to ask about the matter further.  They had more important issues to talk about.  "About the door…is that the one you plan on using?  To escape?"

Legolas paused and then nodded.  "It's the only one I know of here that leads to the outside."

"What are we going to do, Legolas?"  Eressa asked impatiently.  "Tell me."

Legolas bit his lip and thought about his plot to get out of here for good.  It wasn't foolproof, but it was good enough for him.  

"If we somehow got all Curdolin's slaves to rebel at one time…there could be nothing the guards could prepare for it.  If we worked together we could all get out of here safely."  Legolas started.  

Eressa listened as the elf went on.  "If just one of use could get out of our cell, and set the others free…" The elf trailed off, but then he turned back to Eressa.

"Did you happen to note how many guards you seen every night while they take you down here?"  He asked, hoping she could remember.

Eressa paused and though hard.  "There's the two who bring me of course," she explained.  "And I saw two more guarding the door that lead down here, but none after that."

"Four."  Legolas concluded.  "Four again twenty-five."  It seemed easy.  Too easy.

"Eressa, you mentioned before that if you called the guards they would come for you?"  Legolas questioned.

"I did."  The girl answered.  "Why?"

"If you could get them to come and open the door…" Legolas said, smiling.  "I think I could do the rest."

"The rest?"  Eressa said, unsure.  "But how would you set the others free?  And how would you take down the armed guards in the first place?  And how would we find our way out of here?"

Legolas looked at the young girl and grinned, before pulling away his blanket to reveal the hard planks of wood the two sat on.

"If you could smuggle a knife or any other sort of carving tool the way you smuggled my shirt, I'm sure I could turn this bed into quite a surprising array of weapons."  He said proudly, glad of the skills he'd learned.  "And if I could get a hold of an iron club or a hatchet I'm sure that I could easily break the locks on the doors and set the others free."

"You can do that?  Carve weapons?"  Eressa asked.  

"Yes."  Legolas said.  "I could carve several sharp stakes…" He watched as Eressa winced.  "…and I could probably make a small bow if I'm careful enough."

"I could bring you a knife."  Eressa said certainly.  "From the kitchen, if I can get there."

Legolas blinked.  "I thought you said you have access to almost anywhere."

Eressa smiled and shook her head at the elf.  "Yes, but what would a seamstress be doing in a kitchen?"

Legolas realized that fact and saw that that would look rather suspicious, if not simply ridiculous.  "Try your hardest, alright Eressa?"

"I will."  Eressa said, surprising herself by placing her hand on Legolas's larger one and giving it a promising squeeze.  Legolas looked down as she did it and noticed her index finger had a bit of blood on it.  

"What happened here?"  He asked, taking her hand in his and lifting it to where he could see more clearly.

Eressa blushed as she held hands with the elf.  "I just pricked myself on a needle, Legolas.  I do that often."  She successfully pried her hand out of his, and took it back shyly.

"I just want to take care of you the way you took care of me."  Legolas explained.  "My back has been much better feeling since you helped me."

"I'm glad."  Eressa stated.  Then she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  "It's getting cold."

Legolas nodded and glanced up through the window above his head.  It was getting darker faster and sooner than usual, and he could hear the far off rumble of thunder in the distance, getting closer.  It could storm.  He dismissed the thought and turned back to Eressa.

"Here."  He said, clutching his blanket in both hands and wrapping it around her upper body.  "That should keep you warm."

Eressa smiled as her shivering subsided.  "Thank you."

Legolas held her gaze for a moment before looking away.  "Shall we sleep?"  He asked.  "Do you want the bed this time?"

Eressa shook her head.  "No, it's your bed.  I'm just a guest."

"All the more reason for me to let you sleep on it."  Legolas replied wittingly.

Eressa rolled her green eyes.  "Legolas, I insist.  You take the bed."

Legolas held up his hands in mock surrender.  "Alright, Lady, as you wish."

Eressa laughed and moved to the floor.  Legolas's blanket was large enough for her to pile some of the material under her head for a pillow and to still have enough left to wrap around her.  She shifted her body and faced Legolas, who was situating himself on his bed.

"Goodnight, Legolas."  She said softly and solemnly.

"Goodnight, Eressa."  Legolas replied, lying down and glancing towards the girl.  But Eressa had already closed her eyes in hopes of sleep, and his eyes turned back towards the ceiling, and then to the window.  The clouds were growing ever darker now.

Shoving the oncoming storm to the back of his mind, Legolas again focused on the ceiling.  As the thunder grew louder, his hopes for sleep grew smaller, but soon he was able to will himself into a deep, calm slumber.

*****Personal thing*********

**AN:**  Sorry, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one!  But the last one was really really long, it took me forever to write!  And I always try to end the chapter at the right place so it will be easy to pick up the subject easy in the next chapter.  I'm glad that you guys enjoy my story and want more of it, I from now on I'll make a considerable effort to make chapters longer!  Thanks to all of you!

*gives cookies to all who reviewed!*  (I'll be doing this from now on because it's just getting too annoying writing *gives you cookie* over and over and over again!  But don't worry, you're still all getting cookies!)

**Nikki:**  Hey!  Glad you liked it!  Yeah, if my sister were being used like that I'd be upset too!  Poor Eredor!  Of course Legolas wouldn't just sit around!  He's an elf and he needs wide open spaces and trees and fields to run in and he's gonna find a way out of this, but it's gonna take a while.  Oh, but my cookies are a very special kind of cookie…no calories or fat whatsoever!  I call them Roseblade's Magic No Calories or Fat Whatsoever Cookies!  Original name, don't you think?  LOL.  Thanks girl!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hi Plati!  Glad you saw that I reviewed!  I really enjoyed it, it was hilarious!  Tell me when your next update is, or how about I'll just keep checking everyday!  Legolas doesn't have a plan yet, he's still developing it.  And I am too, sorta kinda.  Don't worry, I'll come up with something brilliant!  I hope.  

Glad you liked the longer chapter!  *hugs Plati back*  This one wasn't very long, but I promise progress is being made!

About the escape and stuff…I'm not telling anything!  Not yet!  You'll have to wait and see!  Thanks a bunch!  And did I ever tell you how clever it is to use 'fork' instead of the real F-word?  I love it!

**Andmetwen:**  Hi!  Sorry your so tired!  Stupid teacher!  My school's open house is tonight and school starts in 6 days!  *cries*  Thanks for the compliments!  You don't like Leggy's sly smile thing?  Hm…I always thought that kind of smirky stuff was sexy.  He's not gonna do anything stupid…just yet.  But I'm not telling anyone anything about the further plot.  Thanks so much!  

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey Darkgoddess!  Glad you like the cookies so much.  Not to mention Jack and Legolas.  When do we switch? 

Yeah, I get to go to New York.  I like it there.  As a vacation spot I mean.  I'd never want to live there!  Everything's so small and crowded!  But it's such an interesting city.  I've been there before with my family and saw a show on Broadway as a reward for me getting a lead in the musical last year at school.  It's a great place.  If you ever get a chance to go there, take it!

Hey!  I like 'Inuyasha' too!  I've always liked anime and I even studied drawing it once!  But it's never on Cartoon Network where I live anymore!  *pouts*

Yeah, my mom's like that too, and my dad's even worse!  They scolded me a bit today for wearing a shirt that's too small and showed a little of my belly and stuff.  But it's the only one that will go with the pants I'm wearing!

Hm…I don't recall seeing that shirt.  *conks self on head*  Probably getting early memory loss.  Oh well.  Lucky you!

I rented The Two Towers yesterday!  And today I'm gonna watch the whole damn thing—special features and everything!  I'm not gonna buy it cuz the one I want to buy is the Extended Edition.  I'll just rent it from Blockbuster every week.  Never give it back.  LOL.

Yeah, I guess Orli didn't want to put in his blue contacts in a couple of days.  I know for a fact that it's not just you, and that he didn't have his contacts in in some parts of the movie.  You think they could have noticed that and done it digitally?  Whatever.

Oh, I have story like that too!  I was going frantic trying to find the YM issue that had Orlando on the cover (it was waaay back in Feburary) and it wasn't at Book World or Barnes and Noble and when it's not at Barns and Noble that means your in trouble.  So I'm moping and crying when my mom decides we're gonna go grocery shopping and we pass the check out aisles and I see it and I grab it and I scream at the top of my lungs and start jumping up and down and the whole store is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak.  

Which I happily am.

Hey!  I like Haldir too!  Don't make fun of him dying!  That was soo sad!  *cries*

Well, thanks, girl!  Good luck with winning the car!  Bye!

**Starknight:**  Glad you liked the long chapter!  (and the cookie)  Thanks!  And your right about the longer story—more review thing!

Congrats on getting over 50 reveiws!  Don't let one stupid review let you down!  Some people couldn't distinguish a great fanfiction from a second-grader's school paper.  Your story's great, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise.

Yah, Bilbo as Jack the Ripper = weird movie.  But it had Johnny.  So I'm happy.  I've never seen the Alien movies.  Never.  And judging by your description of them I probably never will.

Ok, I'll check your friend's bio page later!   Hopefully he updated!

I'll update as soon as I can.  I can't wait until you read and review the next chapter…you'll see why soon!  Thanks, and bye!

PS:  Did you get The Two Towers yet?  I did!  I rented it from Blockbuster and I'm never gonna give it back until November when the Extended Edition comes out!

**Nirobie:**  Gosh, thanks ever so much!  Well, lots of people have told me that this fic is like a mixture of 'Lord of the Rings' and 'Gladiator' but no ones told me it's like 'The Last Castle' before.  Is that the one with Robert Redford?  I've never seen that one.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story despite your friend's disagreements!  But if they told you not to read my fic, then why did you anyway?  Just to see if they were right or something?  Cuz I usually take my friend's word for something if they say it's bad.  But I'm glad you like my fic so much!  Honey in their hair?  Ew!  LOL.

I'm glad you read and reviewed, and especially grateful for you defending my story!  I'm also glad to have a faithful fan @lw@ys!  Thanks so much!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Oh, so the URL is like the web address!  Ok, I get it!  Blondeness all gone!  *rips off blonde wig*  LOL.  Just kidding.  I really am blonde.  I'll gladly join your group!  *pokes you in the arm*  That's for being such a good reviewer!  Thanks!

**Truffles:**  I am really into plot development, aren't I?  Hm.  Thanksies!  Next chapter will be up soon!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Thunder and Water

Disclaimer:  Lalala…I own nothing!

IMPORTANT ORLANDO OBSESSED FANGIRL NOTE:  The new issue of BOP magazine (US) has a huge poster of Orlando in it, or so I'm told!  Quick!  Everyone to the bookstores!  CHARGE!

And now for the good stuff….

*********Chapter Eighteen**********

Eressa awoke to two things:  The loud clap of thunder just above her and the feeling of something cool and wet sliding down her neck and into the collar of her shirt as she lay on the floor.  Abruptly, she sat up, and realized that it was raining—heavily.  And because of the small cell's location under the ground, rainwater was pouring through the bars of the small window above her head, down the wall and onto the floor where she lay.  

Standing up to avoid getting even wetter, Eressa noticed something else.  Legolas was not in his bed.  Wrapping the elf's dampened blanket around her more tightly, she wondered where he could have gone or if she was dreaming.  She felt a cold puddle form in the place where she was standing and took a step back.  Her foot landed on dry dirt but her body collided lightly with something soft and warm.  It startled her greatly, and she took in a gasping breath to cry out in surprise, when a hand snaked around and covered her mouth, muffling the sound.

Frightened, Eressa began to struggle against the hands that held her when they grasped her shoulders tightly and forced her to turn around.  Only then did she hear the whispers of a voice she knew.

"Eressa!  Eressa, it's me, Legolas.  Stop struggling!"  He ordered, and she came to a stop, staring into the elf's piercing blue eyes.

The elf's face was twisted in concern.  "Did I frighten you?  Who did you think I was to struggle against me so?"

Eressa shook her head.  "You startled me.  I was not frightened."

"If I've ever seen a look of fright it was the one you had on your face just a moment ago, Eressa."  Legolas said in a tone that made it seem that he was scolding a small child.  Eressa didn't like that much.

"I'm fine."  She said, her voice firm, and her eyes lowered.

Legolas relaxed the hold he had on her shoulders and leaned down.  "You understand that I would never lay a hand on you to harm you, don't you, Eressa?"

Eressa glanced up at the elf, becoming less angry.  "I do."

Legolas's eyes surveyed her face closely, and Eressa turned away her eyes, embarrassed at the intense way he was looking at her.  She looked down at herself and realized that her white shirt was partially transparent in the places the water had soaked it, and she hastily moved her hands up to cover any part of her body that might have been showing.  

Suddenly she felt his hand reach up and brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face during her struggle.  Eressa tensed, and didn't move.  The hand slid down the side of her face and came to rest under her chin, and she was forced to look up at Legolas.

The elf smiled softly at her.  He murmured a few soft words in a language Eressa didn't understand—elvish probably—and then leaned down…and pressed his mouth to hers.

Eressa  had closed her eyes and gasped as the elf kissed her, but now she felt as if she couldn't get enough air.  Why was Legolas kissing her?  Had he lied to her before?  Had he really wanted her the first day she had been given to him and had concealed it until now?

She didn't have time to think another thought as Legolas's hands moved away from her face, down her neck and to her hands that were still crossed protectively over her shirt.  He gently took her hands away and set them free, and Eressa found herself embracing him as his hands moved to her back and pressed her body closer to his.  The blanket dropped to the floor, landing in the ever-growing puddle of mud and water, but neither of the two noticed.

Eressa was almost enjoying what was happening when she heard the creaking of a door opening slowly.  She opened her eyes and realized the Legolas's strong arms weren't around her anymore and that she was embracing air.  The elf had yanked free of her touch and turned to see what caused the locked door of the cell to open.  Looking at Legolas, Eressa could see that even though he was partially facing away from her that he was terrified.  His eyes were widened and the blue of his eyes flashed in reflection of the lightening outside.  Eressa turned to see what had come through the door and so frightened Legolas…and then immediately wished she hadn't.

Standing in the doorway, partially silhouetted by the flicker of the torches in the corridor, was the tall, black figure of a creature.  Not a man…not an elf…not a beast.  There was black, beaten metal covering every inch of it's body, and in many places it formed the shape of hard, twisted spikes, heightening the already terrifying look of the creature.  In its hand was a large mace, the spiked ball as big as Eressa's head.  

The creature's head on the other hand, was not round but elongated, like that of a rotting horse skull.  It too was covered in metal, with sharp, cruel spikes jutting out from the front, back, and sides of it's brow, making it look as if the creature was wearing a sort of crown.

And, in the center of the creature's armor-covered face, there were two round holes in which twin fires blazed.  The eyes of the creature burned through those of Eressa, into her body and scorched her heart with fear.  Then the foul thing spoke, in an ugly language to match that of it's looks, and that Eressa couldn't understand.  Still, the words echoed forever inside the walls of her soul, and she was stricken with the deepest, darkest, most primal fear, and she in her heart knew what it was saying:

There you are, my sweet and blossoming flower…I had been hoping to visit you, to tell you of your fate…Do you not know upon whose face and form you stare and tremble at?  It is I, Sauron, Lord of all that is dark and Ruler of all evil…You should know me, for you will bring me back into this world, this world that so suddenly betrayed me and sent me to ruin…You will bring me back what is mine, my child…And you will love me as you love yourself…

Desperate, Eressa turned to where Legolas had just stood beside her, but found that the elf had disappeared.  She heard a heavy, dreadful footstep, and turned back to see the creature called Sauron move towards her menacingly.  The lightening flashed again and Eressa suddenly felt the water that surrounded her feet turn warm, and she looked down, to see that it was no longer water at all.  

She was standing in a puddle of blood, and there she stayed, too terrified to even think about moving.  Eressa turned her head and looked over her shoulder out the window and realized that the rain had turned to a downpour of blood, and it was dripping down the walls and forming more crimson puddles on the floor even as the flashes of lightening grew more numerous.  

Eressa looked up to find Sauron within an arms length of her, his red eyes full of fire and wrath and evil.  She tried to take in a breath but couldn't get her lungs to work.  She watched helplessly as the Dark Lord raised his free hand towards her and caressed her face much the same as Legolas had just minutes ago.

_You will love me…my child…_The cruel voice repeated, and Eressa felt the sharp tips of his fingers slice into the soft flesh of her cheek, drawing blood.  Eressa watched as her blood dripped down off of Sauron's fingers and mingled with the blood of others on the floor.

Eressa wanted to do something.  She wanted to fight him, she wanted to run from him, and she wanted to disappear the way Legolas had.  But since it was impossible to do any of those things, she did the only thing she could:  

She screamed.

******************

"Eressa!  Eressa, it's me, Legolas.  Stop struggling!"  A familiar voice called in the distance.

Eressa suddenly found herself in someone's arms, above the ground, being carried as she struggled fiercely to get away.

"Eressa!"  The voice came again, firmer  and clearer this time, and suddenly Eressa's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the wide eyes of Legolas.

_It was a dream…_She realized, taking a breath as if she felt she hadn't in years.  _It was all just a dream._

Legolas saw the fear in Eressa's eyes the second she opened them.  "Eressa?  What is wrong?"

Eressa stared at him for a moment longer, but then tried to form words with her shaky mouth.

"I…I…just had a…bad dream…that's all."  She excused.  She didn't want to have to tell Legolas that in her dream they had been kissing.  That would have been terribly embarrassing.

Legolas lowered his eyebrows in concern.  "A bad dream?  It seemed terrifying the way you were struggling against me and crying."  

Eressa took note the word 'crying' and suddenly was aware of wetness on her cheeks and in her eyes.  Had she been so frightened she began to cry in her sleep?

"Do you want to tell me about it?"  Legolas offered.  "Sometimes talking about it helps to ease the fear."

Eressa quickly shook her head.  "N—no."  She stuttered.  "I…I'm fine."

Legolas looked at the terrified girl in his arms.  "But you're trembling as if you just saw Sauron himself!"  He said, not at all suspecting that Eressa just had.

Eressa reacted strongly to the mention of Sauron's name.  "I didn't!"  She cried desperately.  "I just had a bad dream, Legolas!  That's all."

Legolas could sense that she wasn't telling him something, but he let the matter drop so that he would not upset her further.  Whatever she had dreamed, it certainly had struck fear into her heart.  She was trembling terribly and her skin was like ice.

"Do you have nightmares often?"  He asked, purposely changing the subject.

"No."  Eressa said uneasily, suddenly realizing how close she and the elf were.  Legolas was standing just beside his bed, with one arm curled around her shoulders, and the other bent under her knees.  Her body was cold, and she looked down and saw that a tress of her hair was wet, and part of the front of her shirt was also soaked with rainwater.  Fortunately, unlike in her dream, her shirt did not become transparent.

"I woke when I heard the thunder above us."  Legolas explained softly.  "I saw that the water was coming in and that you were getting wet so I decided to move you."

"I…oh."  Eressa said, her fear beginning to wash away as she felt the warmth of Legolas's body against hers.  Again she wondered why his body was so warm in comparison to a human's, but what was more important that it felt good.  It was not only comforting, but she now noticed that although she continued to shiver, it was mostly from the cold…not her fear.  

"I'm cold."  She said weakly, and Legolas smiled.  

"I noticed."  He replied, and then he turned and set her on the bed behind him.  Eressa noticed that he didn't just set her in the center, he placed her on the side closest to the wall, and then, to her ultimate surprise, laid down next to her.

The crude bed was very small, and in order to fit Legolas was forced to press a significant amount of his body to Eressa's.  He felt her tense at the touch, and to be honest he did too, but he was sure she didn't notice.  

"I'm sorry."  He apologized.  "But it's the only way that neither of us get wet.  Besides, you are dreadfully cold and my body next to yours will warm you."

Eressa nodded slowly and carefully laid fully down.  It didn't quite work, for she was painfully scrunched in between Legolas and the wall.

"Here."  Legolas said, and he turned on his side facing her and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her in the same position and pulling her towards him.  Eressa, didn't like the situation, but she found that this was more comfortable and that she really was feeling warmer.  Already her shivering had ceased.  And she marveled at the strength that Legolas held in one arm.  He had almost effortlessly performed the maneuver.  It made Eressa wonder greatly how strong he really was, and how he used this power in the ring.

Legolas smiled a small smile when he felt Eressa relaxing again and her shivers stop.  He kept his arm around her waist when he found no other place to put it and was glad that she either didn't notice or didn't care.  He lifted his head and said to Eressa a few more gently words.

"Go to sleep.  Try and banish the nightmare from your thoughts and it won't come to you again."  He told her.

Eressa took in a deep breath and her eyes threatened to close.  The toll of the combination of simple tiredness and stress began to work its way through her veins.

"Does it work…for you?"  She asked sleepily to the elf next to her.

Legolas nodded slowly and laid back down.  "It does.  Goodnight."  The elf waited for Eressa to answer, but none came.  She had already fallen asleep.  

Legolas smiled once more as the thunder and the lightening roared and flashed.  He felt Eressa's steady breathing against his chest and mimicked it with his own, and soon he was asleep also.

********Personal thing*************

**AN:**  Hello…just giving you a little taste of romance in this chapter, as well as a bit of what's to come.  Don't worry, future interactions between Eressa and Legolas won't be any more graphic than this one.  Promise.  And if that was too graphic for some of you, well then all I can say is sorry!  The thing with Sauron…I hope you liked my description of him, I tried to make him sound as scary as possible.  Thanks to you wonderful people! 

**PS:**  Louis, (and everyone else of course!) **I really really really want to know your opinion on this one!**

*cookies and elf kisses to all*

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you so much for going thru all that trouble to read all my story!  It means so much to me!  I'm glad you like it!  As you can see, I've updated!  Yeah, Johnny and Orlando are (I swear) the hottest men ever to grace the face of the planet!  I worship them and their movies!

Oh, I loved 'Pirates' too!  I've seen it 4 times, but I'm not allowed to see it again until after school starts, which is in 2 days, so I don't have to wait that long.  Thanks soo much again!  Bye!

**Truffles:**  Wow, you are way high on The Two Towers and Reeses, aren't you?  Well, Legolas, Eredor and Eressa are gonna try to escape and set everyone free, but I don't know if they'll try to take over the world…although a world governed by an extremely hot elf prince might not be that bad…

My chapter was God?  Of what?  LOL.  I won't hit you.  I love my reviewers, even if they're crazy.  Thanks ever so much!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Well you know _you _don't have to eat the cookies…you can give them to your friends, or you dog or something.  LOL!

I think most people in New York take the subway trains.  That's what we did when we got there.  Except they switched around all the lines on Sunday and we ended up going to Queens when we wanted to be in the middle of Manhattan.  Not good.

Oh, is it really?  Oh goody goody gumdrops!!  Inuyasha's back!!  But now I'll only have one last night (tonight) that I can stay up real late and watch it before school starts and I'll have to go to bed early!  *cries*  I hope this episode as Sesumaru (spelling it the way is sounds here, sorry) in it.  I like him.  Don't know why, cuz he's the bad guy, but I have a tendency to like bad guys.  Could be that he reminds me of an elf too.  Whatever.  Thanks for the info!

Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on the Extended version either!!

Johnny was on Bravo???  What show??  Was it 'Inside the Actors Studio?', with this old guy asking him questions in front of a student audience??  Oh tell me tell me tell me tell me!!  I must have Johnny!!!!!

Yes, a man who knows women are the best gender!!  I love him so much!  He's so great!  *swoons*  Holy god, he did NOT say that!  He'd play a woman?  Ohmigod, get out!  LOL!!

Sorry about you not winning the car!  Better luck next contest!

Yes, I got my beloved magazine!  *kisses it for you a bazillion times*

My school starts a day after yours, but I can't go see Pirates again until it starts.  My father said so.  *pouts*  

Toodles, and thanks!

**Nirobie:**  Thanks for the compliments!  And also thanks for telling your friend!  I hope she likes it as much as you! 

My age?  Well, I'm 16, how old are you?

Thanks!

**Anolinde:**  Two new chapters is always better than one!  Thanks!  Glad you thought it was funny!  I'll be sure to keep it up!  Thanks again!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey!  Laziness is good.  I like being lazy!

Legolas is sweet, ain't he?  How'd you like this chapter?  

Oh, I love thunderstorms even if they aren't symbolic or foreshadowing!  I love to watch them thru my window and all the lightning and the BOOMs and darkness.  It's so beautiful to me.  Thunderstorms are one of mother nature's greatest creations!

Um…you know I thought about that, but I was thinking he wouldn't have to use all the boards…I mean you can make a couple of good stakes out of one good-sized board, and a bow (a small one) would probably only take one.  And he could hide them under his blankie!  LOL.

Thanks!!

**Nirobie (again):**  Thanks!  Oh, please, tell me the movies!  I don't care about spelling, I can't spell very well either.  Spellcheck is like my savior!  LOL.  Thanks again to my Faithful fan @lw@ys!

**Rouge Elf:**  Thank you!  You have an uncle who looks like Orlando?  Ooh, tell me who he is!!  LOL, just kidding.  Your learning Spanish?  Me too.  I suck at it though and the sentences I was talking with XxDarkgoddesxX are about the only ones I know!  Well, thanks again!  Bye!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Nothing Is Impossible

Disclaimer:  I own nothing and no one, except Eredor, Eressa, Curdolin and his wife, Aleka and a couple others.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**  Everyone read this!  Kay, I just realized a mistake that I made in the last chapter concerning Eressa and her dream with Sauron.  Here are the facts:  

**a)** Sauron called Eressa "my child" but I didn't mean that like she's his daughter.  I used that phrase to further stress his power over her.  If it's really that confusing I'll change it.  

**b)** As you will see as the story goes on, Eressa will have a blood-kin kind of relationship with Sauron, but not the way I mistakenly suggested.  But I'm not telling anymore about that!  *duck tapes mouth*

**c)** Yes, Sauron is just a spirit roaming around Middle Earth still—this is the year of the 3rd age 2976, forty-two years before the Fellowship of the Ring.  That's why he appears to Eressa in a dream instead of real form.  He said that she would "bring him back into this world", which is something you have to pay attention to or you will be seriously confused as the story goes on.  

**PS:** Sauron will probably appear to Eressa in more dreams, and I'll try to further foreshadow what's gonna happen again so you guys don't get bored.

I'm sorry for the confusion that small detail caused and I'll change it if it's necessary.  Thanks to Starknight for making me aware of this.

ALSO:  Yay!!!!!  I broke over a hundred reviews!!  Thank you all you wonderful, grand, absolutely awesome people!  *extra cookies to all*  Take them!  And if you don't want them, I've got Monkeybread too, which despite the name is really good!  Thanks so much you peeps!  I wuv you!

Ah…now that that's over…here we go…

*********Chapter Nineteen*********

The next morning it was Legolas who awoke first.  He blinked a few times as his eyes regained their focus and then suddenly remembered that there was a girl in the bed next to him.  He felt the warm breath of Eressa on his neck, and looked down to find that during the night she had turned towards him and that her head was resting peacefully on his shoulder.

Legolas smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl and carefully moved her head and rested it on the piled blanket at the head of the bed.  Then he got up.  The moment his feet touched the floor he felt wetness.  Looking down, Legolas saw that the dirt on the floor had mixed with the water that had turned into a slick mess of mud.

"Wonderful…" He muttered to himself as he kept his balance in the slippery goo.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise.  His body had become accustomed to being woken at this hour and now he did it naturally.  Glancing back at Eressa, he decided to wake her, rather than let the guards do it once they came.

As he sat down on the bed, the planks creaked loudly, and Eressa jerked but remained asleep.  Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.  Her eyes opened sleepily, and she said his name.

"Legolas?"  She said as she yawned.  "What time is it?"

"The sun is about to rise."  The elf answered calmly.  "The guards will be coming for you soon."

"Oh."  Eressa grunted before standing up.  Immediately her feet slipped on the mud and she almost fell—in fact she would have—if Legolas hadn't caught her.

Unfortunately for both of them, the sudden weight of Eressa in his arms set Legolas off balance too and he fell into the muck, pulling Eressa down with him.

The two landed side by side with a splat and got smeared with mud and water.

Legolas lifted his head and wiped a smudge of mud away from his cheek.  "Sorry."  He apologized sheepishly.  Elves were supposed to be graceful, and yet here he was because he couldn't even keep his balance in the mud.

Eressa rolled over on her back.  Apparently she didn't notice Legolas's embarrassment about his flaw, for she began to giggle, and then to laugh.

Legolas didn't really find anything funny about it, but he smiled and began to chuckle in return.  His laughs grew louder as Eressa tried to stand up again but only succeeded in falling down again, splattering them both with more mud.

Suddenly, the door of the cell banged open, and Legolas looked up to see that the guards had come.  They looked at the pair in the mud with only the slightest care on their faces and motioned for Eressa to come.

Eressa shot Legolas one last smile and carefully pulled herself up.  This time she managed to get up and walk out to the hall where the mud became stone.  One of the guards led her away, but looking back she could see the remaining one moving into the cell to clamp irons on Legolas's wrists.  

The guard led her past two more corridors, Eressa noticed.  Upon reaching the third one the guard took a right.  From there they took a left turn at the next corridor, and then walked on straight until they came to the staircase and the red door.

Past two corridors…at the third one turn right…left at the next corridor… and straight to the door…Eressa repeated in her mind, hoping to memorize it so that she might tell Legolas later. 

From there the guard led her to her small servant's chamber and then left her.

"Get on with your duties."  He ordered before going.

Eressa watched him go and then changed into some cleaner clothes.  After that she walked down to Lady Curdolin's room.  She was assigned to fit a dress to her this morning.

When she arrived there, one of Eressa's fellow seamstresses, Aleka, was already there with the Lady, taking measurements.  She and Aleka were good friends, in fact, they shared their servant chambers together.

Aleka noticed Eressa coming in and grinned, but didn't speak.  Quickly Eressa took the measuring strip and helped her friend with her duty.

"There, milady."  Aleka said as she finished.  "Now all you have to do is pick out your favorite fabrics for your new gown."

"Very well, Aleka."  Lady Curdolin replied softly.  Eressa very much liked Lady Curdolin.  She wasn't like her husband at all.  She didn't approve of his 'hobby' to force slaves to kill each other, but she didn't let him know that often.  There was nothing she could do about it anyways.  She was very kind to Eressa and all her servants, and she called them by name instead of by purpose.

Aleka displayed three large roles of matching fabric to the Lady.  "If you like, milady, you can choice the two you like best and we can make you a two layered gown."

"One layer is perfectly fine, Aleka dear."  Lady Curdolin said smiling.  "It is after all summer, and the heat is dreadful at times.  I wouldn't want to become too warm."

"Yes, milady."  

Lady Curdolin carefully choose which of the fabrics was to her fancy, and Aleka and Eressa set off down the halls again to begin work on the new dress.  They arrived at their chamber without a word being said between the both of them.  That was where they did most of their work, as to avoid disturbances.

Once there, Aleka began to lie out and cut the design out of the fabric while Eressa readied the needles and thread.

"I haven't seen you much in two days."  Aleka said casually.  "What have you been up too?"

Eressa blinked.  "Aleka, I've told you this.  I've been given to one of the fighters."

Aleka shrugged.  "Well, you did tell me that, but you didn't tell me how it was."

Aleka grinned.  She herself had been a 'reward' for a fighter until recently.  Her man had been killed shortly before Legolas had arrived.  She was two years older than Eressa, and she was much more interested in men than Eressa was.

Or was, until last night…Eressa thought to herself, if a bit shamefully, remembering her dream.  

Eressa rolled her eyes.  "Why do you want to know?"

Aleka stopped her work and looked at Eressa slyly.  "Rumors have been going around that you haven't been given to just any fighter."  She leaned forward eagerly.  "It's the elf isn't it?"

Eressa sighed.  "Yes…"

"Ohh, I knew it!"  Aleka said, bouncing on her bed and clapping her hands.  "You are such a lucky girl!"

"No I'm not."  Eressa protested.  "If I was lucky I wouldn't have been given to anyone at all."  This was a lie.  In truth Legolas had been one of the luckiest things to happen to Eressa.

Aleka nodded a bit.  "Well, alright then.  But he's…very handsome, isn't he?"

"He is."

"And…did he…"

"He didn't do anything, Aleka."

Aleka sat back.  "What do you mean he didn't do anything?  He didn't take you?"

"Well…yes."  Eressa said.  "He did take me…but as a friend, not as a reward."

Aleka snorted in amusement.  "Oh, so you made friends with the elf then.  Tell me another."

"It's true!"  Eressa insisted.

Aleka laughed, but then stopped quickly, remembering her work.  "Alright then, don't tell me.  I need to work anyway."

Eressa took a quick last glance at her friend as she took the cut pieces of fabric and began to sew.  Her hands were sure and quick and working together she and Aleka could have the dress done before morning.  But she knew at sunset she'd be seeing Legolas again, so that might not happen.

As her hands worked, Eressa's head strained to think of a way to get a knife Legolas could use as a carving tool.  She thought that maybe she could get to the kitchen if she had time off, but the Lady's dress had wiped out that possibility.  Then, as she reached the end of sewing together a sleeve, she turned to grab the scissors to cut the thread.

Suddenly, Eressa realized that she didn't need to go to the kitchen to get a blade.  She was holding one right in her hand now.  Legolas could probably take apart the two blades and use one as a carving tool.  And, if that one for some reason became dull, he could simply use the other!  

Watching to make sure Aleka wouldn't notice, Eressa hid the scissors under her bed sheets, and then looked up again and tried to act.

"Where have the scissors gone to?"  She wondered, hoping her acting was at least half as good as Legolas's.  "I can't find them."

Aleka glanced up.  "They were just here a minute ago.  Here, use mine."  She gently tossed her pair of scissors to Eressa.

"Thank you."  Eressa said, and Aleka grunted in return.  Then the two continued with their work.

**************

"Come on you mangy dogs!  Put some backbone into it!"  A harsh voice yelled, and the sound of a whip cracking accompanied it.

Morning training hadn't come that day.  Instead, Legolas and the prisoners were put to work in a different manner.  Lord Curdolin had decided that his current arena wasn't big enough, so he had proceeded with plans to build another—and Legolas and his cellmates were his laborers, among many others.

"Hurry up!  We haven't got all day!"  Another voice rang out.

Legolas smiled grimly at the guard's comment.  He knew that they would keep the slaves working all day and night to meet Curdolin's deadline.  The Lord of the house wanted the new arena to be finished and ready to be used by the birthday of his friend, Lord Haveth, which from what Legolas heard, was less than two months away.

Eredor was working beside the elf, stacking bricks to build the wall.  He had wrapped cloth around his hands to prevent them from being damaged.  Legolas would have too, but he had no cloth.  His hands were beginning to bleed.  The bricks here were poorly made out of rough rock and they were not pleasant to handle.

"You want some?"  Eredor asked as he saw the elf's hands.  He motioned to the cloth on his hands as he took yet another brick from a different worker.

"If you have any to spare."  Legolas answered softly.  He wasn't used to this kind of work.  As a prince, he had never been trained to do anything like this, and he was surprised to find that it was harder than it seemed.

"Sure."  Eredor said, and he quickly reached inside his shirt and pulled a piece of cloth out.  He handed it to Legolas, who promptly tore it in equal halves and wrapped them around the palms of his hands.

"Thank you." Legolas said gratefully.

"Don't mention it."  Eredor said, smiling.  He continued to work, and the smile slowly slid of his face.

"Legolas?"  He asked, his tone of voice completely changed.

"Yes?"

"How's Eressa?"  

Legolas blinked and looked up.  "Why?"

"Because she's my sister and I don't get to see her and you do."  Eredor's answer was quick.  Then he added:  "Because I want to know."

"She's fine."  Legolas replied.  "But she had a nightmare last night and she refused to tell me about it."

Eredor looked up with interest and a smile.  "I thought she told you everything."

Legolas brushed aside his friend's jest.  "You should have seen her, Eredor.  She was terribly frightened.  She even tried to fight me off when I…" Legolas suddenly trailed off, realizing that he had said too much than he had meant to.

"When you what?"  Eredor questioned.

Legolas sighed as he took another brick.  The cloth around his hands helped.  "It rained last night.  And Eressa was on the floor and was getting wet.  So I moved her to the bed."

"What's so bad about that?"  Eredor asked again.

"The fact that I moved into the bed with her."  Legolas confessed, deciding it was best to come clean.

Eredor's mouth opened and he looked at the elf sharply but did not say anything.

"It's not what you think."  Legolas said quickly.  "She was cold…and it was the only way we both would not get wet."

Eredor breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.  "Legolas, do not scare me like that."

"I didn't mean it in that sense."  Legolas said, smiling back.  "I care for your sister, but not in that way."

"It's not like I would mind if you did."  Eredor said softly to himself.  But Legolas heard.

"What?"  Legolas gasped, his blue eyes wide with shock.  His cloth-covered hands slipped from the piece of brick he was taking, and it fell with a thud to the ground.  He cursed in elvish quietly and picked it up.

"Well, if not me, then she'd have you to protect her, wouldn't she?"  Eredor said.

"But she does have me to protect her."  Legolas stressed, trying to convince Eredor.

"I know."  Eredor whispered.  With that he looked down and continued with his labor.  

Legolas watched his friend work out of the corner of his eye.  Did Eredor really think that he and Eressa had something?  The elf prince let out an exasperated sigh and focused on his work.  Humans were so confusing.

Eredor pondered what he had just said to his friend.  His comment about Legolas and his sister was supposed to be a joke, but Legolas acted somewhat strongly towards it.  That was odd.  Was it possible that Legolas _did_ have a fancy for his sister?  

_No…_he thought certainly.  _He's well over two thousand and she's still so young._

Eredor's thoughts strayed through time and he remembered one of the last memories he and his sister shared, along with their mother.  He was13 and she was 9, and they had been playing near their home, which was no more than a shack built on the property of their owner.

Eressa had somehow convinced Eredor to play a boring girlish game—tea parties and cakes and things.  Back then he was bored, but now Eredor would give almost anything to spend time with his sister.  They had been separated since they had been sold, and the only way they found out if the other was alive was through someone else.  

Eressa's friend, Aleka, who used to be a reward to another fighter before he was killed, would often stop by Eredor's cell and pass on messages from his sister.  But now that Aleka was 'off-duty', she never came around. 

_Thank goodness for Legolas…_Eredor thought. 

Legolas had continued to watch his friend as they both worked.  The elf could practically hear the wheels in Eredor's head turning, he was thinking so deeply.  It was an amazing ability for a human to shut out the world with his thought like that, especially when the world was so cruel and unforgiving.

"Eredor?"  Legolas asked.

"Huh?"  Eredor replied intelligently, snapping his head up.

"What are your thoughts?"

Eredor rolled his eyes.  He should have known that the elf would notice his deep thought.  "Legolas, you never miss anything, do you?"

"Only the things I can afford to miss."  Legolas said, and he nodded for Eredor to answer his first question.

"My thoughts lie on Eressa.  And you.  And me.  And this."  He let go of the brick he held with one hand and with the other gestured to all that was around them.

"What about this?"  Questioned Legolas.

Eredor shrugged his shoulders.  "I do not know…everything."  Then under his breath he added:  "I want to get out of here so badly."

Legolas glanced around quickly to make sure their conversation wasn't being listened too.  "As do I, Eredor."

"But how?  It's impossible!  I've seen it been attempted before!"  Eredor said, his voice barely a whisper.  But he knew that the elf's ears heard him all to well.

Legolas looked at his friend seriously.  "You know I once would have sooner thrown myself off a cliff than become friends with a human."

Eredor's eyes widened slightly at this but he said not a word.

"And yet here I am with you," Legolas continued.  "And here we are depending on each other like we are brothers."

Eredor watched as the elf's eyes grew brighter, almost like he was smiling.  But he wasn't smiling.

"Eredor," Legolas said firmly and confidently.  "Nothing is impossible."

********Personal thingy***********

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Thank you!  I'm glad you liked the dream sequence…I was really hoping everyone would like it.  And I'm glad you love the plot line too…but I warn you…this is still  just the beginning of my story.  The thing with Sauron was a foreshadowing of things to come  *laughs all evil-like*  I love foreshadowing!

My story isn't a Mary-Sue!  Yay!  *does happy dance*  Thanks!  That's like the best compliment ever!

Yeah, I wanted to know what the Spanish word for sexy was so I could say this "Orlando Bloom esta atrativo!"  (Transation:  Orlando Bloom is sexy!)  Which is definitely is.  Thanks for looking it up for me and thanks for the website.  It will come in handy when I'm doing my Spanish homework!

Don't worry about blabbering!  I love long reviews!  Thanks again!  Bye!

**Starknight:**  Louis!  Yay!  Oh, yay!  You think my romance is good!  Oh joy!  *dances around*

Oh good, I wanted you to like it.  It's not too graphic is it?  No, you just told me it was good…ok….calming down now….

Yes, I'm gonna try to make the relationship realistic, but first let's remember…the relationship hasn't started yet…there will be problems for Legolas and Eressa…big ones…little ones…Sauron-shaped ones…etc.  And I'll try my best to make Legolas work in the relationship…but remember Eressa is a slave, and she doesn't understand independence very well.

Ok, I'm betting you read the stuff at the top of the page about the Sauron "my child" thing…so sorry about that.  That's not what I meant at all.  But "standard process"…LOL that was funny.  Oh, and Eredor isn't related to Sauron either.  Sorry again for the confusion.  I feel so dumb now…*goes and hides away*

I know, only one more day!  *cries*  I don't want summer to end!  Oh, you have little second cousins!  Cute!  My oldest cousins are old enough to have kids but they have to get married first, so maybe a couple of years and I'll have little second cousins….

I'll see you real soon!  Byebye!

PS:  Thanks for giving your support to my lil sister and her story!  But she (and I) want to know this:  What's a RPG site?

**Nirobie:**  Thanks!  You think I seem older than 16?  Really!  Tell my parents that one!  LOL.  Fourteen is a good age.  I liked being fourteen.  You don't have worry about driving cars and prom and all that rotten stuff.  God, I get to go to prom this year!  *runs off to get life-sized Orlando Bloom cutout*  Here's my date!  

Yes, Eressa's a lucky little girl, ain't she?  Haldir wouldn't be bad either…or Jack…or Will…or any of the characters those men portray in movies…yummmm…..Thanks again!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey other person!  What's up?  

Yeah, your right…my cookies are too good to give away.  LOL.

Plague in New York subways?  Now I'm never going there again!  Ew…and DUDE!  The RATS!  Have you ever seen a rat in New York City?  Girl, I have, and you do not want to!  They're so big they could eat a small dog for breakfast!  Seriously!  Not to mention all the nasty diseases they could be carrying around…

Tomorrow my school starts!  *cries*   I have 1st period Advanced Algebra with my former track coach and all he's gonna do all semester is bug me about joining track again…WHICH I AM NOT!  You're lucky your periods are soo short!

Ohhhkay…Seshumaru…that's how you spell it.  He's cool.  Evil and cool.  But…erm…I have now idea who any of the other peoples are!  Who's Inu-kun?  Who's Rin?  How do her and Seshumaru "grow together" like you said?  And I know who Kagome and Inuyasha are (duh) but who's Koga?  I haven't been watching it that long, and I've only been doing it when I can.  I always miss episodes and then I'm confused out of my wits!  *is mad*  Darn me!

Last night's episode had no Seshumaru!  *stomps foot*   But that little chick with the mirror was cool…what's her name…Kanna!  I liked Kanna, but I can't figure out why all them nasty bugs were following her around and then when she's inside the house..POOF..they're gone!  I think too much!  And (darn it!) last night I meant to watch it but I friggin' fell asleep before it came on…Grr…I know, it's pathetic because it only comes on at 11p.m. where I live…*yawn*…oh well, I'll try again tonight!

Orlando Bloom was less than two hours away from you???  AAAAAAHHHH!!!  Lucky you!!  Me, I've made it my lifelong goal to at least stand in a place I know that he's stood in…or something completely fangirly like that…oh, lucky you!

Washington is the coolest place in the world compared to Wisconsin, where I live.  The closest place I could hope to get close to ANY movie star is Chicago, and that's like 3 hours away from me.  Plus all the good movies are filmed in New York or L.A. or in a studio in California…the only movie I know was filmed in Chicago was 'Backdraft,' and that one was boring, if you ask me.  Grr…why couldn't I have been born in California or someplace cool!

I apologized for having romance because I don't know what some people will do when they read it and stuff…

Ok, maybe it will get a little more graphic, but not severely…I'm not gonna go as far as narrating any…um…deeds the characters do, but I will give you enough to give you the right idea.  Oh, great.  Now I just gave something away.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  Johnny Depp is on the "Actor's Studio!!"  Must tape!!!  *runs off to Bravo website to see when next airing is*  Thank you for that info!

I'll try my best to keep with regular updates when school starts, just for you, kay?  Thanks again for everything!

**Anolinde:**  Hey!  Possible romance  *nods head*  Mm-hmm…I got the hint, I'll post more!  SAURON IS COMING!  SAURON IS COMING!  Yay!  Plot thickening is good!  Thanks!

**In Response to Anolinde's review that was in my sister's review box:**  Hey thanks for supporting my sister, even if it was just so you could review my story.  She appreciates it.  Oh, and your message did come up in my review box too.  Well, if you write your stories on Word, like me, you have to save them as a web document before you upload.  That confused me at first too.  What you do is you 

a) write what you wanna write, 

b) go to File and then to Save As, 

c) the little save box will pop up, and at the bottom under "File Name" you'll see another text box that's label "File Type" or something like that.   You click on that and a whole buncha choices will come up.  Choose the one that reads "Web Page" or "Web document".  Then save your file in whatever folder you wish.

d) Now when you go back to your document, the format will be changed to that of a web document, meaning the print will be really small and the page seems to go on forever.  Well, to change that, you click View up on top and select Print Layout.  It will go back to normal then.

Hope that helps you.  And if it doesn't, read all the instructions by the Document Manager on ff.net.  Also you can't have the file you want to upload open when you try to upload it, so close it before you do anything.  I hope this helps you!  Bye!

**Nikki:**  Yes, Orli in BOP!  Go buy it!  Lego/Eressa-ness!  Yay!  But did you like it?  And Sauron?  See my long long thing up at the top for that Sauron "my child" thing…sorry about that…

You have a college dorm?  Your that old?  Sorry, I'm making you sound like an old lady, but I have a tendency to think that everyone who reviews my fic is my age (16).  Silly old me.  Have fun in college!

The 'people' didn't give Legolas a new shirt cuz, frankly, he don't need one for what he does.  In fact he probably wouldn't have needed another if it weren't for Eressa…he wanted one so he wouldn't be embarrassed and she wouldn't be embarrassed and it kept him warmer at night.  (If you ask me, he's hotter without his shirt, but the story needed for him to have a shirt!)

**Truffles:**  Oh, it's ok about the last review!  Hyper people are fun!  Yeah, when I get like that you can't stop me either.  Especially when Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp is involved…and they always are…

You know, I've never had a dream in which I know I'm dreaming.  Well, maybe one or two, but I can't remember them now.  That's cool that you know.  Hasta luego, chica!

**Andmetwen:**  My school starts tomorrow!  Today is my last day free!  *cries*  My math teacher/former track coach is gonna give me hell this year, so I feel for you.  I really do.

Yeah, if you describe Legolas's smile that way, it does seem sort of scary…more like sexy…yum.  Ah, fear.  Fear is good.  I love being scared crap-less!  I always buy all these scary movies and I watch them in the dark with no one else and I love it!

Thanks girl!  Bye, and good luck with school!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey, good, you didn't mind the interaction.  I didn't think you would.  Yay!  You think my Sauron was scary!  Yeeha!  Dude, if it wasn't a dream…I'd be weird.  I am weird.  But it still was a dream…confusing myself now….

Good luck at flute tryouts!  I used to play flute so I know how hard it is.  But I quit and now I sing and play piano.  Piano suit me better, I guess.

I think it will let you post another one if you sign in…I've never tried that before…hum ho hum…well, thank you and goodbye! 

PS: I'm eagerly awaiting your LotR mono-sylabic (still can't spell) fic!  Also there's another note to you on the bottom in response to your second review!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Hello!  I'm ok, except for the fact that school started today and I hate it cuz it gives me less time to work on my one and only joy—fanfic!  So….how are you?

Oh, your moving…so sad!  It'll be really hard for me when I move out (if I ever do, LOL) cuz I get so attached to things once I have them.  Once when I was like 7 we scrapped our old refrigerator and got a new one and I was crying because I missed the old one….oh dear…I'm weird.  But you're right, "If it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger."  That's been a motto of mine since last year when I stupidly joined Track and Field.  Ugh…I'm never doing that again!

Yup, Orli's in BOP!  And yesterday I went shopping to see if the stores had the new magazine (it's the October issue but they always bring them out early, don't they?) and they didn't have it!  Grrr….I really gotta befriend a person who works at a bookstore so they can save me copies of magazines.

*Poke*  *Poke poke*  *POKE!*   I'm having way too much fun with this!  Your turn!

**The Noble Platypus (again):**  Hey, you did manage to get on!  Cool!  Well, maybe only Eressa was 'feewing secksoowal tenshun' (Hehe, I like that!) cuz it was _her_ dream, and she didn't even tell Legolas about it.  Maybe I could get it so that she tells him mistakenly…hum…*thinks*…that'd be good…don't you think?

You know what, you're right about the everything in stories is symbolic!  I never thought about it like that before…it's kinda deep, ain't it?  Cool!  Yeah, Thunderstorms ROCK!

Oh, poor you!  I've never really had my shirt become transparent…well, there was this one time when my friend spilled _chocolate milk_ all over my chest when I was wearing a _white shirt_!  Thank god my friend Dawn gave me an extra shirt to wear the rest of the day.

Oh great…you don't like tragedies…well, I'd like to change it for your sake, but I can't!  I warned you in the summary that it's kind of angsty…sorry!  But it's not gonna be a total tragedy, it's gonna be a more…uplifting tragedy…does that make sense?  And I might write and alternate ending too.  But it's gonna be a long time till then!

I love my pith helmet!  It's all rainbowy and wonderful and I'm wearing it right now! *twirls pith helmet*  CROIKEY!  LOL.  Thanks, and bye!  I'll read your fic now!


	20. Chapter Twenty: Decieved

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

***********Chapter Twenty************

"Finally!"  Aleka exclaimed, holding up Lady Curdolin's newly finished dress.  "That was a burden."

Eressa smiled at her friend while admiring the beautiful dress.  "Yes, but we did it rather quickly."  She motioned to the sun that was shining thru the window.  "Look, we got done earlier than we expected."

Aleka observed the bright orange sun that was just beginning to touch the tops of the houses on the horizon.  "You are right."

"I'll be leaving soon."  Eressa said reluctantly.  She wished to inform her friend only of that fact, but she knew that it would bring up conversation about Legolas.

It did.  "Ah, yes…you have to go 'talk' with the elf."  Aleka said sarcastically, smiling.

"Aleka, when I said that, I really meant it!"  Eressa protested.  "He hasn't even laid a finger on me in that manner."

Aleka held the dress up higher to examine it in the sunlight.  "Right."  She said disbelievingly.  "I'm sure."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"  Eressa asked, annoyed.  "Because I am not."

"I never suggested that."  Aleka said, her eyes not serious.  Aleka had the most gorgeous deep brown eyes and dark long hair, and Eressa secretly envied her for her beauty.

"Then what _are_ you suggesting?"  Eressa sighed.

Aleka stood up and cocked her head to one side.  "Eressa, you are seventeen—almost eighteen.  You are nearly a woman.  You can not tell me that you have no feelings whatsoever for the elf."

She looked up thoughtfully when Eressa said nothing.  "Did—did he ever tell you his name?  He has a name, does he not?"

"Yes, he has a name.  And Aleka, I have feelings for him…but not of that kind…"  Eressa said quietly, looking down.

Aleka sighed and laid the dress down flat on her bed.  Then she walked over to Eressa and kneeled beside her.

"Now I _know_ you are lying."  She said flatly.  Her brown eyes became sad.  "Eressa, you used to tell me everything."

Eressa looked at her friend doubtfully.  She would have very much liked a second opinion about her dream that she had last night—at least the part when she and Legolas were kissing.  Sauron she wanted to forget as quickly as possible.

Aleka continued to look sadly at her younger friend, patiently awaiting an answer to her comment.

Finally Eressa opened her mouth.  "Aleka, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially my brother or Le—uh…or the elf about what I'm about to tell you?"

Aleka's eyes immediately became bright again.  "Of course I do.  I always can keep a promise.  I do not see your brother anymore anyway."

Eressa took a deep breath, and then confessed.  "I had a dream last night."

"Yes?"  Aleka urged.

"I dreamt that I woke up in the cell, and the elf…"

"It would be easier if you would just tell me his name."  Aleka suggested.

Eressa thought about it for a moment and then sighed.  "Fine.  But you must not breath a word about that either.  He doesn't want anyone apart from my brother and I to know his true name."

"I promise."  Aleka said eagerly.  "Now tell me."

"His name is Legolas."  Eressa said simply.  "Now will you listen to the rest of my dream?"

"All right, speak."  Aleka exclaimed, waving her hand.  She got up and sat beside Eressa on the bed as Eressa continued speaking.

"I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the night, and the thunder was rolling, and the rain was pouring in though the window.  I was wet from it and…and my shirt was partially transparent from the water…and then Legolas was behind me and I was frightened and surprised by him and he calmed me down and said he would never hurt me, and then…"

"Eressa, slow down!"  Aleka said, and Eressa silenced her tirade.  "What happened then?"

"He kissed me."  Eressa blurted.  

Aleka looked at her friend blankly.  "So you kissed the elf in a dream."

"No, _he_ kissed _me_.  And…and I liked it.  In the dream, at least."  Eressa corrected.

Aleka nodded.  "I've had those dreams too."  She murmured.

"What do they mean?"  Eressa asked, leaning forward.

Aleka waved her hand in the air, the way she always did when she was trying to explain something and she didn't quite know how.  

"It means you have a fancy for him, of course!"  She explained.  "What else could it mean?"

Eressa shook her head.  "But I don't _want_ to have a fancy for him, Aleka.  He's my friend.  It's not right."

"He's a man—well, male elf anyway, and you are a woman."  Aleka said plainly.  "That makes it right."

Eressa was only half listening.  Telling Aleka of the first part of her dream reminded her of the rest of it, and she was getting chills.  Sauron.  In her dream.  She never had dreamt of him before, so why now?

"Eressa, what else is troubling you?"  Aleka suddenly questioned.  "You haven't been yourself all day."

Eressa's face became panicked as she hastily tried to thing of an excuse.  "I…I…"  She stuttered.  She didn't want to speak of Sauron.  She wanted to forget.

"Eressa!"  Aleka urged, tugging on her friends arm impatiently.

"He made me sleep with him!"  Eressa again blurted out the only words she could give as an excuse, and Aleka immediately drew back in surprise.

"But I thought you said…" she began, but Eressa interrupted her.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way.  We were just in the same bed.  Because it was raining, so none of us would get wet, remember?"  She said clearly.    

Aleka continued to stare, but her large eyes narrowed.  "Did you want to?"

"Well, I would have preferred the floor, had it not been raining, but he didn't give me a choice and I didn't press the matter by protesting."  Eressa said.  

Aleka looked up dreamily.  "Sleeping peacefully with his body pressed to yours…"  The older girl smiled lazily and laid back on the bed with a sigh.  "You don't know how lucky you are.  Why do you complain?"

"Because!"  Eressa said sharply, then resumed a soft voice.  "I…I don't know.  I shouldn't complain, should I?  But Aleka, what's your opinion of all this?"

Aleka began to wave her hand again.  "You like him.  He obviously cares for you if he didn't want you to get wet.  And elves I heard are different from men."

"Well of course."  Eressa agreed.

"What I meant was, elves are different when it comes to affection."  Aleka said firmly. "But if he's an elf, and he's full grown, he must be very old, right?"

Eressa looked at her hands. "He never did tell me his real age."

"Which mean's he's probably experienced in women."  Aleka concluded, ignoring her friend's last comment.  She sat up and looked Eressa in the eye.  "My guess is that he's seducing you."

Eressa gasped.  "No!  He wouldn't.  He didn't take me when he could, so why would he want to now?"

Aleka took Eressa's hands in her own.  "Think of it this way,"  she said as she looked down.  "You are still young, and he's an immortal, never to die."

"He can die."  Eressa argued.

Aleka shook her head.  "That's not the point.  What I mean is that he didn't take you before because it was too easy."

Eressa looked at her friend, confused.

"He's seducing you slowly, Eressa.  It's more challenging that way.  And exciting."  Aleka finished.

Eressa shook her head vigorously.  "No. I won't believe that."

"Eressa, it's the truth!"  Urged Aleka.  "I know these things."

"It's not true."  Eressa pressed.  She couldn't believe that Legolas could have been deceiving her all this time—and that it was working!  It couldn't be true.  

"And tonight I'm going to prove that."  Eressa finished bravely.

Aleka turned her face towards the window.  "Why not do it now?"  She inquired, and Eressa turned also and gasped softly.  

The sun was setting.

********Personal thingy**********

AN:  Sorry, this chapter was short, but I had to make it that way…school and all, and my parents will kick me off soon…sorry again but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, kay!   *cookies to all*

'LIL SOMETHING CUZ I WAS BORED:

Roseblade:  Yay!  Twenty chapters!  *pops out champagne and then takes a second look at it*  Wait, I'm too young to drink this stuff legally.

Jack Sparrow:  *runs in*  I'll have it!  *grabs bottle from Roseblade's hands and caresses it lovingly*  My rum…my precioussss….

Roseblade:  Oooohkay…*thinks about inching away, but then thinks of a better idea*  Oh, Jack?

Jack:  *totally focused on his alcohol*  Hum?

Roseblade:  *sly and all sexy-like voice*  Jack, would you like….

Legolas:  *popping out of computer angrily*  Excuse me, but isn't this suppose to be _my_ story?

Roseblade:  This isn't the real story, Legolas.  Keep your pants on.  *blinks*  Or not….

Legolas:  YEEK! *is scared and jumps quickly back into computer*

Roseblade:  Fine.  Humph.  I control you in the fic anyway.  Now for my responses to my wonderful reviewers….

**Starknight:**  I saw you!  You walked right passed me in the math hall and I was gonna say "hi" but I was too far away…I didn't see you today though (second day of school I mean).  *is sad*  That's too bad you don't have anyone in your study hall this year.  I'd feel all depressed.  I'm the kind of person who always needs to have a friend to stick on or else I'll just sit there and do nothing.  Yah, homework.  Ugh.  Can't wait.  I haven't gotten anything serious yet.

Oh, okay.  When you said 'RPG site' my mind automatically went 'Rocket-Powered-Grenade!'  And I was like 'What?!?'  I'm glad it's something else.  

Uh…ok, you can show me the stuff in the Frank Herbert book…I probably won't be scarred…I mean I do know about that stuff and there was that one time when I liked Buffy the Vampire Slayer when I stumbled into the NC-17 fanfiction.  Gross. *shudder*  Scary. *shiver*  But only scarred me for a while.  I'm fully recovered now.

Yay!  I have tastefully done romance scenes!  Yay!  I'm glad you think that, thanks so much!  But…everyone else wants me to be more graphic!  I want to meet their demands, but I don't want to ruin this either.  Oh well.  I'll do whatever fits the story, kay?  But I still stick to my rule.  Nothing I wouldn't let my sister read.  Thanks Louis.  I hope I'll see you at school sometime!  Otherwise I'll keep in touch!  Bye!

**Nirobie:** Thanks!  Oh, your going away!  *cries*  Just kidding!  It's ok, I probably won't update so fast this week.  School started, and I'm gonna have homework!  Ugh.  Maybe two chapters if I'm lucky.  I hope you have fun wherever your going though!  Thanks again!  Bye!

**doll:**  Thank you!  Did you really read all 19 chapters?  Wow, that I gotta admire! Thanks for saying the story's original!  It makes me very happy when people say that!  I'll update as soon as possible!

**Nikki:**  Hey—if you're only 17, how are you in college?  Did you graduate early?  You must be smart!  Only a year older than me and already in college.  Scary!  Is college scary?  I've got two years but I'm so nervous!

Yup!  Absolutely right!  Legolas sans shirt = more sexiness = yummy for me!  Maybe I'll find a way to make him get it off again…Glad you liked the steaminess…there will probably be more, as I'm getting lots of compliments and cries for more.

Thanks, and your opinions are always appreciated!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Omigod!  Sorry!  I didn't mean to poke you in the eye!  LOL.  Your right, it is kinda like tig, except no elephant impressions!  LOL.  Hey, I knew that Billy Boyd was in some movie with Russel Crowe, but I didn't know Viggo was making a new movie!  Thanks for telling me!  And yeah, I knew about the marathon of LotR…that's cool, but it's probably never gonna do that where I live…and besides, my parents wouldn't let me sit for 10 hours in a theatre…no chance no way…unless they thought I was sleeping over at someone's house or something…hmm…Thankies for the info!

*poke poke poke poke poke poke nudge poke prode poke kiss kiss poke*  luv ya too!  bye now!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Well I know another way for her to tell him…and I thinks I'm gonna do it…but *puts on sing-song voice*  I'm not telling!  Feel the suspense!  *evil laugh*

You posted the LotR story!  Yay!  I'm off to read it!  Thanks a whole bunch!  Luv ya!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey fourth person!  Hey, today was my second day at school too!  Cept I don't have 6th graders in my school, we got freshmen.  Some of them are overly small too though.

Yes, rats THAT BIG!  Seriously, they were monstrous!

You lucky person!  My first period is 45 minutes long!  Grr…I wish Advanced Algebra were only 20 minutes!

Ok, I get that now.  Inu-kun.  Check.  I think he's cute.  But then again all anime characters are cute ('cept the ones intended to be ugly) because…well because.  But Inu-kun is really cute.  The long hair does it.  And it's white.  I like that.  White hair rules!  But tonight's episode it's gonna be black cuz he's converted to human…which I don't quite like…but that's ok cuz the little sneak peek said that Seshumaru's gonna be in this one!  *claps hands and bounces*  Yay!

Oh, I know that Koga guy!  I saw a bit of like the first episode or something but not the rest.  I know who he is, I just didn't recognize his name at first.  I know what a Love Triangle is.  Yah, that Kikyo is screwing things up!  All the while I'm watching and I'm like 'Inuyasha, just tell the freakin' girl (Kagome) how you freakin' feel!!  Dammit!'

Yeah, Kagura's fan is awesome.  I want one.  I could pull off some pretty cool trick with something like that at school! *evil laugh*  

Rin!  Rin!  Oh, I knew I knew who she was!  I was suspecting it was her, cuz it had to do with Seshumaru and the only other person that has to do with him is Jaken (which I am assuming is that little bug-like thing with the stick?) and I knew I knew who she was!  I saw that episode when Seshi (just shortening his name up a bit) brought her back to life!  That's one of my fave episodes!

Oh, I don't have to stay up till midnight, just 11:00pm where I live.  And I did it last night and today I'm fine so it's not that hard.  If its like the night before a big test or something then I might tape it. 

Gosh, thanks for answering all my silly questions!  You really got me caught up! 

Yes, I'll do that just for you!  And I have my homework done!

Well, I'm all nervous about writing romance…I've never done it before and I don't want to be flamed by someone who thinks it's gross.  I'll do as I please, but I'll try to get some more steaminess in there like you want me too!  It's actually fun to write, which surprised me!  Thanks so much for the support girl!  Aloha!

**Whitecoyote:**  Glad you liked it!  Or rather I'm glad it got your heart pumping!  That's what I wanted it to do!  It wasn't that graphic?  Well, that's all I felt comfortable with at the time…I've never written a romance before.  But there's more to come!  Thank you, and good luck with trying to see Pirates again!  I had the chance to see it this weekend again with a friend, but we decided on seeing Freaky Friday instead because of the time.  Once again, thanks and see you around!

**The Noble Platypus (again):**  I never said Eressa would die.  I never said anyone would die.  I just said it would be angsty.  And _that_ is all you are gonna know.  For now.  *grin*  I love it when I know everything and no one else does.  Is that bad?  *paranoid now*  Uh-oh.

**Chandra:**  Hey!  It's ok that you left for a while, as long as you came back!  Good for you for saying no to cigarettes.  Me, I'm as innocent as ever, and I haven't even seen a cigarette on campus.  I've seen them on the bus in the hands of people I went to kindergarden with.  But that's it.  

Yep!  I have a budgie too!  I already told you his name:  Pixie!  His birthday is April 15th, and if you think your bird's old, get this:  Pixie is _seven going on eight.  _He is one oooold bird.  I sing happy birthday to him too and he always makes all them funny bird noises along with me.  He does that when I sing all the time, it's cute.

Thanks!  I'm 16 years old and in 11th grade (you didn't need to know my grade, but I just stuck it in there)  How old are you?  

Glad you thought the scene with Aleka and Eressa was funny.  I wasn't really aiming for that, but hey, whatever goes!  Yeah, I should have made Legolas drop a brick on his foot, but that would be ungraceful and therefore un-elflike.  Darn.  I would have really liked to do that!  

Thanks so much and namarie to you too!

**Whitecoyote (again):  **Yeah, they are having really serious thoughts, and this is a serious part in the story.  Sorry if the story is slowing down a bit, I'll get on with the action soon.  Thanks again!  Bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Not Yours

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

*********Chapter 21***********

Eressa whipped her head back around to Aleka, who just shrugged her shoulders at her.  

"What do I do if Legolas tries…anything?"  She whispered, dispite the fact that there was no one around to hear.

Aleka contined shrugging her shoulders.  "I don't think he'd try anything this early…what he probably wants is for _you_ to give in to _him_."

Eressa was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.  Both girls jumped, and a guard stepped through the door.

The large husky man nodded out the door, motioning for Eressa to follow.  Eressa sighed, trying to shake off the sudden nervousness, but then stood up and walked with him out the door.

"Good luck,"  Aleka whispered helpfully before she left.

_Right._  Eressa thought grimly.  _Good luck._

The Eressa and her guard met another guard down the hall, and the two led the girl to the cells.  Eressa was so nervous she didn't even think of noting the pathways they took again.  

_What should I do when I get there?  _She thought desperately.  _Should I confront him?  Or should I act as if I know nothing at all?_

All to soon Eressa found herself at Legolas's door, watching as the guards worked the key into the lock.  The door was finally opened with a loud creak and the guards gently thrust her in.

"_Mae govannen."  _Legolas's soft voice rang.  The elf was leaned over readjusting one of the planks on his bed.  He looked up, his blue eyes friendly.  "That means 'welcome' in my language, if you are wondering."

But even as Legolas smiled his face began to fall as soon as he set eyes upon Eressa.  She stature was stiff as a board, her fists were clenched, and her eyes were wide, like that of a trapped animal.  In fact, she looked very much like the frightened girl that had been given to him two days ago.

"Eressa?"  Legolas asked, standing up and moving towards her.  "What is wrong?"

Eressa couldn't help herself from jerking away from the elf as his hand came up to touch her face.  Of course Legolas noticed.  He smiled and stepped back.

"I'm sorry.  I know you still feel uncomfortable with a male touching you."  He looked back up with concern.  "But you look tense.  What is troubling you?"

Eressa blinked.  "No, it wasn't that."  She said, deciding to put on as best an act as she could.  "I just…" She noticed the Legolas's hands were wrapped in cloth.  "I just saw your hands were bound.  What happened?"

Legolas looked at the girl for a moment before answering.  Her voice was different—tense—like the rest of her.  She didn't sound very truthful.  Legolas chose to not let her know this.

"Ah, Eredor and I were assigned with building the new arena today.  He was kind enough to give me these so that I would not damage my hands."  Legolas explained, gingerly taking off the cloth that was tied round his hands.

"Oh."  Eressa said quickly.  Too quickly.

"Eressa, what is bothering you?"  Legolas asked.  "You are tense.  I can tell."

"It's nothing.  Really."  Eressa excused, not sounding confident at all.

Legolas leaned down slightly so that he and Eressa were eye to eye.  Eressa looked away, but Legolas moved his head and caught her gaze again, and held it.  

"Don't lie to me."  He said gently, but it sounded more like a warning.  "You are not very good at it."

"I know."  Eressa said stubbornly, trying to hold his gaze without revealing any of her complex emotions.  

"What is bothering you?"  Legolas asked again.  Eressa said nothing.  "Was it your dream?"  He continued.

Eressa looked up.  Legolas had just given her the best excuse!  But now she would have to devert his attention from the matter quickly so that she would not have to lie again about what the dream contained.

"Yes, it was my dream."  She said.  "But I'd rather not discuss it.  What have you been doing with your bed?"  

Legolas paused and looked at his bed.  She was changing the subject.  "I was going to remove a plank so I could carve it in hopes of you bringing me a carving tool tonight."  He said, playing along for a while.

Eressa gasped.  "Oh!  I forgot them!  I was going to bring you some scissors to use, but I forgot them.  I'm sorry."

Legolas nodded understandingly and sat on his bed. "It is alright.  Now tell me about your dream and why it's been bothering you."

Eressa's face fell.  Her ploy hadn't worked.  She should've know the elf would be too clever for her to outsmart.  "Legolas, my dream was just a nightmare.  It was nothing."

Legolas got up and approached her again.  "If it was nothing, then why did you awake crying and screaming?  If it was nothing, then why has it been bothering you?  And if it was nothing, then why do you refuse to tell me about it?"

Eressa said nothing and stared at Legolas.  He sounded angry with her.  He had never showed emotion to her this way.  

"Tell me, Eressa.  You are in _my_ care, as well as _my_ cell, and you will do as I say as long as you remain in that way.  Tell me!"  Legolas said crossly.  "That's an order."

Suddenly Eressa did something she never had done and never expected to do before.  "You can't tell me what to do!  I might be a slave, and I might be a woman, but you can't tell me what to do!"

Legolas took a step back in response to her outburst, and his angry glare disappeared and was replaced with a look of surprise.  "Eressa I…"

"You what?"  Eressa continued, unable to stop herself.  "You don't own me! I belong to _me_, Legolas, and not anybody else.  I'm not _yours!_"

With that, Eressa finally stopped, and she gasped suddenly as she saw the hurt look form on Legolas's face.  He began to turn away from her and she immediately regretted what she had just said in her moment lacking self control.

"Legolas, I didn't mean…" she began, but Legolas interrupted her.

"No, Eressa, you are right.  I don't own you."  The elf said as he sat on his bed sadly.  "I'm sorry for what I said."

"So am I."  Eressa said truthfully.  "I'm sorry."

Legolas didn't look at her.  "I know."  He said simply.

_He's not going to forgive me…_Eressa thought…_why did I have to be so stupid and say those things?_

"Legolas, I really am sorry.  I don't know why I said those things."  Eressa pleaded.  

Legolas turned his head, a small smile on his face.  "I do."  He said.  "You said those things because inside that's what you've been secretly feeling all your life.  Am I right?"

Eressa began to shake her head, but then hesitated.  Had she always felt this way?  In her heart she knew the answer…she always had.

"Yes."  Eressa answered, and she felt as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders as she said that one word.  "That's exactly how I feel.  But I didn't mean to say them so cruelly, and especially to you.  Will you forgive me Legolas?"

Legolas continued to look at the girl attentively but didn't answer for the moment.  Eressa instantly became afraid that she could lose a friend tonight.

"Legolas, please!  I really didn't mean to hurt you!"  She cried, and she suddenly had a urge to wrap her arms around the elf to comfort him, and herself.  She resisted it and stayed where she was.

"I know you didn't."  Legolas said when he saw Eressa was becoming upset.  "Of course I forgive you."

Eressa smiled, relived.  "Thank you."

"Your welcome."  Legolas answered.  Then he patted the side of the bed, silently asking Eressa to sit next to him.

Eressa suddenly remembered what Aleka had told her, and froze.  If she allowed Legolas to get too close he could…

_No. No!  He wouldn't do anything like that!_  Eressa said shamfully.  But deep in her soul she felt uncertain.  

Legolas saw the frightened look that crossed Eressa's face when he motioned for her to sit with him.  But the girl was quick to hide it as she slowly approached the bed and sat next to him.  He noticed that she was careful to put distance in between them.  

_She could have just done that to be polite, not to invade my personal space,_  Legolas thought, but though he didn't know much about adolesent human girls, he knew that the distance was between them for another reason.  Eressa was still hiding secrets, and she seemed to be determined to keep them.

"What are you thinking?"  He asked casually, trying to dig some sort of clue out of her.

Eressa hestitated at the question, which was the clue Legolas was looking for.  She didn't want to tell him.  However, the girl thought of a quick and witty excuse.

"Why, can't you tell this time?"  She asked, smiling.

_I wish I could…_Legolas secretly thought.  But his answer was different.

"No.  Why don't you tell me?"  

"I…it isn't important, Legolas."  Eressa said, turning away.

Legolas reached to grab her shoulder and turn her back around, but the moment his hand came in contact with her skin she jumped and slid away, her eyes wide.

"What?"  He asked innocently. 

Eressa sat there with her mouth open for a moment before she thought of something to say.  She desperetly wished she was a better liar.  "Well…your hands are warm.  It startled me."

Legolas looked at his hands.  "Are they?"

"Yes!"  Eressa said, hoping to change the subject.  "Is that another trait common of the elves?"

Legolas looked at her briefly from his hands and then nodded his head.  Her reaction to his touch was unusual, but her excuse was true.  He needed to know for sure if it was _he_ who was the thing that had the girl so stressed.

"Eressa?"  He asked slyly.

"Yes?"  Came the soft answer, and the elf looked up at Eressa.  The cool blue of his eyes were now gone, and replaced with a flame of desire.  He reached for her.

Eressa pushed herself away agains the stone wall with a cry and flung up an arm to defend herself, but the elf was too fast.  He caught it in his hand and held it there with an iron grip.  Instictively her other hand flew up but Legolas caught this one too.  She was trapped.

Scared to death, Eressa flailed and fought as hard as she could, but to no avail.  The elf's grip didn't falter one bit.  She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream then realized that Legolas hadn't moved since he had captured her.  Opening her eyes she saw the elf staring at her with serious concern on his face.  The flame was gone.

Legolas looked at her one last moment before suddenly letting her go.

"Why are you afraid of me?"  He asked immediately.  

"I'm not!"  Eressa blurted out.  "I just…why did you do that!"  She said, becoming angry.  It was a trick.  He hadn't tried to hurt her at all.  It was all a trick!

"I needed to be sure you feared me before I accused you of it."  Legolas answered.  "And now I am."

"You are sure of nothing!"  Eressa said despretly.  "I acted the same as any girl would."

"True, you might be right."  Legolas said.  "But…"   He suddenly reached for her again, and this time Eressa was able to get away.  She scrambled off the bed and ran to the other side of the small cell.

Legolas paused and sat cross-legged in the center of his bed as he watched the girl try and take cover in the corner before she figured out that it was another trick.

"You stop that right now!"  She said angrily.  "It is not funny!"

"I do not think that it is."  Legolas answered.  "Eressa, please.  Tell me what is going on.  Is it the dream?  You awoke so frightened and ever since then you've been terrified of me.  Tell me so I do not have to continue to force the truth out of you."

Eressa glared at him for a minute but then gave up.  She would tell him enough to satisfy him, nothing else.  

"No.  The dream had nothing to do with you."  She lied.  "I woke screaming because I dreamt of Sauron."

Legolas sat up abrubtly.  "Sauron?  What happened?"

"He spoke to me…"  Eressa began, trying to remember what she had tried so hard to forget.  "He said that I would love him…as I love myself."

Legolas pondered this for a bit.  He too had had nightmares in which the Dark Lord spoke to him.  He didn't blame Eressa for being frightened.

"But then why the fear of me?"  He asked.  

Eressa tried to think of one last excuse.  But then she countered Legolas's question with on of her own.  "Legolas, first tell me this:  Did you lie when we first met and you said you weren't interested in me?"

The look on the elf's face was one of shock and bewilderment.  It would have been amusing to Eressa to see if she hadn't been so serious.

"You mean to ask: Do I want you?"  He confirmed.

Eressa nodded her head, eager to get an answer.  It wouldn't come in the way she expected.

Suddenly Legolas began to laugh.  "No…no…Eressa."  He said between breaths.  "My interest in you has only been in friendship.  What gave you this idea?"

Eressa sighed.  "My friend Aleka.  She is extremely interested in you…"  At this Legolas raised an eyebrow, but Eressa continued.  "…and I, and she wanted to know about everything, so I told her, somehow she convinced me that…that you didn't take me like you were supposed to the first night because you wanted to…seduce me slowly."

Eressa finished with another, more relieved sigh.  It actually felt good to tell the truth.  Still, her untold part of her dream floated in her thoughts.  But she wouldn't tell Legolas about that.  It was far too embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Legolas couldn't believe what Eressa was telling him.  "And this Aleka is a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"And she told you that I was seducing you?"  Legolas said this with a great amount of humor in his voice.

"Yes."

"And you believed her?"

Eressa rolled her eyes.  "Yes!  I was a fool.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize,"  Legolas giggled.  "It was an…an honest…mistake."  He couldn't take it any longer, and burst into laughter.  He tried his best to muffle his sounds with his hand.

"I don't find it that funny."  Eressa said flatly.  "Nor what you did to me.  You scared me.  I thought you would…"  Her voice trailed off.

"Take you against your will?"  Legolas finished.  His face became serious.  "Eressa, I would _never, ever_ touch you if you didn't want me too.  Unless of course I needed to find out anything else from you."  He jested.  "Is there anything else you need to reveal to me?"

Eressa was careful to not answer too quickly this time.  "No."  She said calmly.

Legolas nodded his head.  "Good.  I am tired.  Shall we sleep?"  He asked.  "You are free to sleep on the floor now, the water has drained out."  He said, stamping his foot into the now dry dirt.

"Yes.  I am tired also.  Let us sleep."  Eressa said with a smile.  She was glad that she at least had told Legolas some of the things that had been bothering her.  It was much better than living in fear all the time.  She thanked the elf kindly as he handed her his blanket.  Spreading it out on the floor, she laid down on it.  Legolas was busy trying in vain to find a comfortable position on the bed.

"Goodnight Legolas."  She said softly, knowing the elf could hear her.

Legolas finally gave up and laid flatly on his back.  "Goodnight Eressa."  He replied with a smile.  He turned away, but then turned back again.  "Eressa?"

"Yes?"  

"I'm glad you told me what was wrong."  

Eressa forced a smile.  She just wanted to forget about his matter and move on.  "So am I.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eressa turned over on her side, facing away from the elf.  He hoped tonight she wouldn't have another dream.

********Personal thingy**********

**AN:**  Yes, I know, the chapters are shorter and all…sorry!  This one is longer…I hope.

**breeNbloom:**  Holy moly you wrote a lot of reviews…thanks!  I'm glad you like golf…me, I never tried it, so I wouldn't know if it's fun or not.  Good job getting good grades in school!  We haven't even started giving quizzes yet at my school, but I do have math homework.  Ugh.  

Glad you like my 18th chapter!  I'm also glad you thought that Sauron was scary.  I was aiming for that really hard.

Yay!  You got The Two Towers DVD!  I rented it from Blockbuster the first week it was out, but I haven't been back since since school started. 

Yeah, you're right, that elevator thing with the cow would probably work.  We have an elevator to!  *bangs head*  Why didn't I think of that?

Thanks again, Bree!  Bye!

**doll:**  Why am I cruel?  *is confused*  Why am I cruel?  *hops to work*  I'm updating, I'm updating!  Thanks for the compliments!  I hoped you liked this chapter!  Bye, and thanks again!

**Anolinde:**  Oh, ok.  Computers are screwy.  

Yep!  Cliff hangers!  I like them, except when I really really want to know the ending or what comes next and all that stuff.  Thanks a bunch!

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Hi!  I'm very glad you enjoyed my story and eagerly await more!  I hoped you liked this chapter!  Thank you!

**Whitecoyote:**  I updated!  *points at computer*  See!?  Okay, graphic but you liked it.  I'm getting a lot of support on my love scenes.  I wanna write more.  Yay!

Oh, too bad you haven't gotten to see Pirates again.  But good news:  It comes out on DVD on December 2!  Ain't that soon?  I can't wait!!!  Next chapter is in the making!  Thank you very much!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey!  You feeling suspense _really_ makes me happy!  As you read here, you saw what Eressa has done so far…but later….hum….

I try to make the chapters longer but then I write a really good cliffhanger and I want to keep it there instead of scrapping it and writing more!  I'm sorry it's so short!  I'm trying to get to the _actual_ story part of the uh…story as fast as I can!

You ask a lot of questions!  I want to answer them, but I can't, otherwise I'd ruin the suspense for you!  Sorry!  But I'll tell you this much.  Aleka (Eressa's friend) isn't gonna blab to anybody.  But she's gonna become very helpful later on in the story.  You'll see why then.  

Thanks for all your compliments, Platy!  I wuv you!  Bye now!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Smack Leggy game?  I like the sound of that!  *smacks Leggy on the bum*  

Leggy:  *jumps up twenty feet in the air*  AHHH!!  Rape!  Rape!  Rape!

Roseblade:  *grins evily*  I wish!

Leggy:  *shudders*  

You:  *laughs*

Ok, maybe that didn't go over so well either…oh well.  *pokes you*  There.  Your turn.  *sets sights on Leggy*

Leggy:  *eyes widen*  Run away!  *begins to run away*

Roseblade:  *catches Leggy and ties him to a chair*  

Leggy:  *yells*  HELP!!  SOMEBODY!!  ANYBO—

Roseblade:  *duck tapes his mouth*  There.  *pokes him while he wriggles*  Your turn!!

Yay!  I'm lots of fun!!  Hooray!  Thanks, your lots of fun too!  Even more, cuz you're the one who thought of this game!  Thanks you!  Bye now!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey 6th person!  Yes, we could go on forever, couldn't we?  We could, cuz you review almost every chapter anyways, and I have a lot to write yet in the story, so I'm betting we could do it!!  Wanna try?

This is the shortest review you've ever written me, I think!!  Only two lines!  I'm disappointed in you!  Just kidding!

Hey, um….I got some further questions about Inuyasha…could you answer them if you know them?  I know I must be getting annoying but I really really really want to know these things and none of the websites I visited went into much detail.  Kay.  Here goes:

a) Does Sesshumaru have one arm?  I remember that Naraku gave him a demon arm to use once.  And if he does, how did he lose it?

b) You said that Rin and Sesshumaru 'grow together'exactly how and why?  It must have something to do with him bringing her back to live with his sword, but that's all I know!

c) What's the chick with the giant boomarang's name?

Thanks for everything!  I promise I won't bother you anymore about this!  Thanks again!  Bye now!

**itaridle-elenastar:**  Thanks a bunch!  Yeah, Eressa want's to not believe her friend, but now she's all paranoid because that little voice of her head is going "What if?"  Well, I don't know if Legolas couldn't possibly do anything stupid.  The way I see it is that elves are near perfect, but not perfect.  There'd be no story if Legolas was perfect.  Thanks again!

**Starknight:**  Yah, Yah!  Like skip every gym class so you can take it with me!  Or maybe you (or me) can go to guidance and get our classes switched!  It was so much more fun with you!

About the big long paragraph that involved being graphic and Schindler's List:  Explain symbolize.  What should I symbolize??  *is confused*  I don't get all that Honors Composition stuff!

Glad you liked how I'm shaping the character of Eressa!  How'd you like her in this chapter?  

It's ok your slow at reviewing, as long as you review!  I forgive you!  Bye Louis, and hopefully I'll see you again at school!  And thanks!

**Nikki:**  Wow, ok.  You just started school early.  You know what, I'm gonna be seventeen when I graduate from highschool (I'm a young'un!), so we have a little in common!  Other than thinking Legolas is hot and steamy and all!  

I'll probably never get the guts to move out when I have to go to college!  I love my parents!  

You betcha, I love long reviews, so go on ahead!  

Thanks a lot, Nikki!  And I can never hear that too much, your right!  Bye!

**Ral:**  Oh, thanks!  Legolas esta suave?  Is that how you say it?  Kay.  Thanks for saying you love my story, that means a lot to me!  And I'll probably get a little more graphic with the love scenes, but not too much cuz my friend Louis will beat me (hehe, Hi Louis) and my little eleven year old sister reads this story too and I wouldn't want to scar her.  Thanks for your suggestions though!  Bye!

**Chandra:**  Well, you're here right now!  Too bad your computer isn't working very well!  You do know that you have to have a signed in pen name to have a favorites list, don't you?

Ohmigosh…my bird is over the hill!  LOL.  Pixie always wants to eat whatever you're eating or drinking.  One time he drank some of my dad's beer, and another time he fell in a tall glass reaching for the water at the bottom and I freaked out and dumped all the water out on the table and _then_ went to the sink and got him out.  He also has a tendency to fly straight into the water when you do the dishes!  Silly bird…

Yeah, highschool is really confusing…I learned that my freshman year.  But listen to all the adults that tell you it will be the best time of your life—it sure is for me!  You just gotta get over the different classes and make new friends.  Then it's fun!

Oh, I wish I could learn elvish!  I can't find any good websites that are complete and there's no way I'd be able to memorize it all!

Yeah, I think a lot of stuff is funny when it really isn't.  Like when I hit my hand on something really hard in the middle of class and it hurts like hell and I just burst out laughing!  Yeah I'm weird.  Thanks!  Bye now!


	22. Chapter 22: Sauron's Return

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

***********Chapter 22*************

Legolas laid on his bed silently, trying to reach for the deep slumber with his mind.  But his mind had other ideas.  He couldn't stop thinking of what Eressa had almost accused him of.

_Seducing her…_He thought.  _That's ridiculous.  Or is it?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas looked at Eressa.  She was turned over, not facing him.  Maybe the thought of seducing a girl as young and tempting as Eressa wasn't so ridiculous.  She was attractive, for a human at least.  She wouldn't be comparable to an elf maiden, of course, but compared to the humans Legolas had spent his time with recently, she was certainly the most beautiful.

Instantly Legolas scolded himself.  No wonder Eressa thought he was interested in her.  He shouldn't be thinking this way.

******Flashback

Eressa pushed herself away agains the stone wall with a cry and flung up an arm to defend herself, but the elf was too fast.  He caught it in his hand and held it there with an iron grip.  Instictively her other hand flew up but Legolas caught this one too.  She was trapped.

Scared to death, Eressa flailed and fought as hard as she could, but to no avail.  The elf's grip didn't falter one bit.  She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream then realized that Legolas hadn't moved since he had captured her.  Opening her eyes she saw the elf staring at her with serious concern on his face.  The flame was gone.

Legolas looked at her one last moment before suddenly letting her go.

******End Flashback

Legolas closed his eyes tightly as he remembered that moment.  He now admitted that frightening Eressa was not the ultimate solution to finding out what she was hiding.  Not only because it obviously frightened her, and could therefore damage the trust she had for him, but also…because it frightened him too.

Legolas had quickly found after he had pinned Eressa to the wall and confirmed her obvious fear in him that…that he didn't want to stop there.  Somehow doing that made him want to continue, but he was easily able to resist the urge and let her go.  But his mind still ached with the fact that he did not want to let go.  And it shamed him to think of what he had been tempted to do, even if he didn't do it.

_What's becoming of me?  _Legolas asked himself.  _Am I starting to become more like a human?_

The thought disgusted him.  The last thing he wanted was to become like one of _them_.

_But Eressa…_He thought.  She wasn't like that.  She didn't take and give nothing back.  And neither did Eredor.  But that could be excused because they were slaves.  It seemed to Legolas that the only humans who weren't cruel and selfish were the ones ruled by others.  Owned.  Like him.

Legolas shifted on his bed, carefully as to not make the boards creak and disturb Eressa.  He hadn't let her know it this time, but his back was giving him trouble again.  He had received many lashes from the whip this day.  And in addition to that, it was sore from working on the new arena.  Curdolin's men had not been kind to him.  They seemed to take considerable delight in causing him pain and taunting him and his race.

_They'd think differently if I was the one with the whip in hand,_ Legolas thought coldly, and then instantly was ashamed.  He _was_ starting to think and act like one of the humans.

_I have to get out of this place…_He thought for what must have been the thousandth time.  He turned his head and looked at Eressa.  _We have to get out of this place._

********

Eressa laid there, trying to sleep.  But every time she closed her eyes, she saw the image of Sauron from her dream.  Felt his touch.  Heard his voice.

You will love me…as you love yourself…it echoed. 

Eressa tried with all her willpower to do what Legolas had told her to do before and banish the dream from her mind.  But it wasn't working.

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her.  There were no other person's in the room, so it had to be Legolas.  Why was he looking at her?  She could feel his eyes on her back, and she suddenly became very cold as a harsh wind blew thru the window above her head and poured cold air into the cell.

Eressa shivered.  She'd never get to sleep with the elf staring at her and the cold air hovering around her.  Reaching over she grabbed the end of the blanket she was laying on and wrapped the material around her.  The blanket offered some comfort from the cold.

"Eressa, do you want the bed tonight?"  Came Legolas's soft, musical voice.  "There is no draft over here."

Eressa turned around with some difficulty while wrapped in the blanket.  "But then you'll get cold."

The elf sat up and placed his feet on the ground.  "The elves do not feel the cold, to some consent.  I will be fine."

Eressa blinked.  She didn't know that!  That must have been useful during the winter.  "Do you want the blanket then?"  She asked.  "It will make the ground more comfortable."

"No.  I'd rather have something else."

Eressa looked up at the elf strangely.  "But I don't have anything else.  What do you want?"  Was he still playing mind games with her?

Legolas's mouth twisted into a smile.  "What else can a women give to a man?"

Eressa gasped but then shook her head.  "Legolas, stop it!  You know what you wanted to know, so stop tormenting me with your acts!"

"Who said I was acting?"  The elf inquired.  He took a step forward, and Eressa took a step back.

"Legolas stop it!"  Eressa said as her back was pressed against the wall.  "I'm warning you…"

Suddenly Legolas stopped in his tracks, in the center of the room.  His face became sad and disappointed.  

"I told you that I wouldn't touch you if you didn't want me to."  He said grimly.  "Why do you continue not to believe me?"

"Because you keep doing this and it scares me!"  Eressa countered. 

"I know, Eressa.  I know exactly how much I frighten you.  But you miss the point."  The elf said, shaking his head.  "I said 'I wouldn't touch you _if you didn't want me too._'"

Eressa caught his hint and reacted strongly.  "I don't want you to!"  She said, but her voice was weak.

"You do.  I can feel it."  Legolas whispered.  He walked up to her and stood so close that their bodies were almost touching and looked into her deep green eyes.  Then he leaned over and whispered against her ear.  "You want me to.  And I will.  And then you'll want it even more."

Eressa listened to his words, and did not move.  She didn't push him away, though she could have.  _Why?_  She asked herself.  _Why not push him away?  Why not scream?  Why not fight?_

"Because you know better than that.  You _want_ better than that." Legolas said, his lips against her hair.  Was he reading her mind?  How did he know her thoughts?  

"I know a lot more than you think."  The elf continued, her thoughts once again reaching his ears.  His hands came up and grasped her shoulders, pressing her against the wall again.  "For example, you like it when I do this."

His lips slid from her ear down her jaw and to her throat, caressing the skin there.  Eressa could feel her heartbeat thump against her ribcage.  Legolas felt it too, and she felt him smile against her neck.  Then he continued with his work.

Eressa gasped when she found his hands running down her sides and back, pressing her to him.  She closed her eyes and sighed, when suddenly Legolas stopped and pulled away.

Eressa found herself reaching to him, and missing his touch, his warmth.  Her confusion shone in her eyes, and the elf chuckled.

"You see?  You cannot hide the truth, Eressa."  He reached out with a hand, touched her cheek and Eressa found herself leaning into his touch.  Legolas's eyes turned toward her again, burning with desire.

"Tell me you want me, Eressa."  He said softly…seductively.  "And I promise that all your dreams will be fulfilled."

Eressa blinked suddenly.  "Dreams?"  She repeated.  Then she realized.

_This is a dream!  I'm having another dream, aren't I?_  She thought.

The Dream-Legolas pulled away his hand, staring at her. He had heard her thoughts and knew that she had figured him out.  Suddenly he changed form, from that of a beautiful elf to that of a monster.  In an instant, Sauron himself stood before her.

You are more clever minded that I thought you to be.  The evil creature growled.  But I won't cease.  This will not be the last time we meet, child.  You will love me.  And all the world will be mine again.

With that being said, the Dark Lord vanished in a flash of light, and Eressa found herself on the floor of Legolas's cell.  

With a gasp, Eressa sat up and looked around.  Her breathing was heavy and her heartbeat frantic.  Legolas's blanket was flat on the ground, not wrapped around her like it had been in her dream.  She must have fallen asleep before she dreamt that.  Legolas himself was laying flat on his bed, eyes open, not blinking.  He was asleep.

_Thank goodness I was dreaming again…_Eressa thought.  _They are so dreadful. And so real._

Finally Eressa laid back down, reaching around and wrapping the blanket around her.  She could see the moon shining above her through the window.  She must have been asleep for at least a few hours.  Curling up in a ball to hold out the cold, she closed her eyes bravely.  

_Leave me alone…I don't want to dream anymore…I don't want to dream…_She repeated over and over in her mind.

Finally the thoughts in her head slowed as her mind went blank.  Finally, Eressa achieved a dreamless sleep.

**********Personal thing*************

**AN:**  I know I know, it's too short!  But give the author a break, ok?  After all, she's a) recovering from not getting a good part in the school musical, b) mad as hell because her picture was not featured in the yearbook when she _was_ a main character in the musical last year and practically everybody else's picture was, c) trying to get over the crush she's had since that musical last year who was at the football game last night, (he's so lucky he locked his friggin' doors on his friggin' car or else he'd have a nice surprise sitting in the backseat!) d) dealing with her family cuz her mom's got and eye problem, and her dad needs knee-reconstruction surgery in two days, and e) is still trying to find a date for homecoming.

I'm sorry if I'm crabby, but I've been going thru a lot more than I'm used to at once.  Which I know for many other people (and maybe some of you) isn't much at all, but it's enough to stress me out.  And I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but that's the way they are for now.  Some of them will be longer, others short.  

As for the contents of the chapter…I bet a lot of you are wiping your foreheads and going, "thank god that was a dream!"  Me too…um…was that graphic enough?  For now, at least?  I want to write good love scenes (not that this was actually a real love scene) but I don't want to be so graphic I gross out people.  Ok, let's put it this way:  I want to be able to write more graphically to please you wonderful peoples, but I want to be tasteful about it too.  _Tips and advice would be greatly appreciated_ and rewarded with a night with your choice of either Will Turner or Jack Sparrow at a fancy-pantsy hotel in L.A.

Will and Jack:  *bound and gagged on the floor*  Mmm-hum! Mumph-hum-mmm!!!

Author:  Quiet you.  Once again I thank you guys for all the support you've given me.  It means a lot to me.  More than my crush.  (Curse him!)  Thanks guys for putting up with me!  I love you all!

Now to respond to the reviewers the right way:

**Whitecoyote:**  Hey!  Thanks!  I'm glad I got them to get everything out in the open too!  I was have a hell of a time trying to figure out how to have Legolas and Eressa let (some of) their true feelings out!  Yay for you getting to see Pirates again!!  Yup.  December 2nd.  I'll update soon!

**Truffles:**  Shh!!  You aren't supposed to know what happens in the next chapter!  LOL. 

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Wow.  You are good.  To tell you the truth I was a bit rushed with this chapter, but I'm already at 21 chapters in the story and I'm still at the beginning!  I see Legolas as cocky, kinda.  I mean he is a prince.  And he is spoiled.  Thanks for the compliments and the advice.  It's the most helpful type of review when it contains both compliments and advice.  Again, thanks!

**Nikki:**  Ok, ok.  I get it.  I will never move out of my parents house.  At least not until they start threatening me with bodily harm they're so eager to get rid of me.  

I'm so sorry about your kitty!  I hope you're ok!  I'm sorry for you.  Deepest sypathies.

Thanks!  And yep, I'm not telling you anything about the stuff between Lego and Eressa.  Bye now!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Aleka is gonna be helpful.  Sorry my answers are giving you more questions!  But all will be answered eventually…I promise!

Sorry it was so short!  

Yes, Legolas was acting kind of rashly, frightening Eressa like that.  But he's going thru a lot of changes.  He'll keep changing as the story goes on.

I'm glad the misunderstanding is done too!

You're not cheating with LotR!  I like it that you have the real names!  And besides, how the heck are you gonna make "Galadriel" into a one sylible word?  I can't friggin' spell!

I'll update as soon as I can!!  Bye now, and thanks!

**itaridle-elenastar:**  Thanks for the compliments!!  Yeah, my brain would be fried if I had to move too!  I don't think I could ever even think of moving.  I love where I live.  Wisconsin, I mean.

I will keep updating and I will keep up the action!  If everybody got what they wanted, there would be a million Legolas and Orlando clones in the world!  And I would have a night club in my basement where all the hottest stars came to party!!  And hey!  Nobody throws rotten veggies at my reviewers! *throws veggies back*  Thanks so much!

Bye!

**Lollipop5:**   Thanks!  I think Legolas is cute too, and thanks for complimenting on my plot.  Sauron will be making another appearance soon….Bye! 

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey 8th person!  (Yep, we are so going to a hundred!) Um…your computer did that cut off thing again.  It cut it off write after you said that Inuyasha cut Sesshoumaru's arm off.  But I'll respond to what you wrote before it did that.  Which like, I already did so I can say nothing…Um…oh hell, I'll just give you my e-mail.

roseblade22@yahoo.com

Really original, ain't it?  Well, I hope your computer doesn't cut off e-mails too!  I'll love you forever if you answer my questions!  And since you love questions I might ask you later as I grow more and more confused!

And I know that ff.net is picky about e-mail addresses and websites, so if it doesn't show up correctly, basically it's just my penname, but the R is not capital, the 'at' symbol, and yahoo.com. Got it?  Good.  Thanks for putting up with your computer and me girl!  I wuv you!

**Samwise the Strong:**  *smacks Leggy, a nice hard one*  Yay for the Two Towers on DVD!!!  Yay for you getting to see Pirates again!  I still have to take my friend Hayley to see it, she hasn't seen it yet.  Yes, Johnny is the hottest man eva!  Besides Orlando, in my opinion.  GAH!  Sorry about not joining your URL group!  I will do that!  I've just been really busy with my school and musical auditions….I'll go do that right now!  *runs after you, catches you, and pokes you in the sides till you beg for mercy*  I'll see you around!  

**Aldulin:**  Gee, thanks a bunch!  It always impresses me when someone likes my story enough to read all 21 chapters of it!  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you like it because I'm suspecting that this story will run _at least_ 40 chapters once I'm done.  And if that's not enough, I'm planning a sequel.  Thanks for showing the support!  The next chapter should be up within the week!  Bye now!


	23. Chapter 23: Feelings Revealed

*********Chapter 23************

It was Eressa who woke first that morning.  As soon as the light of the dawn began to show through the cells small window, she had  twisted from her sleep and stirred.  What shallow sleep she did have was thankfully dreamless.

Sitting up, Eressa immediately turned her head towards the still sleeping elf.  He looked so strange, so alien to her.  

_I wonder why elves sleep with their eyes open anyway…_she thought, and she crawled towards him.  

She tried to forget about last night's dream as she observed the sleeping elf.  What she saw last night wasn't Legolas.  It was a dream.  But it made her wonder.  Sauron had now appeared to her twice in her dreams.  And he had taken Legolas's form in her last one. Once could be excused as a coinsidence, but twice?

_Maybe Sauron really is visiting me in my dreams!_  Eressa thought dreadfully.  _But why?_

The girl looked at the sleeping elf next to her doubtfully.  _Should I tell Legolas?  He knows more about Sauron than I do.  He could help, couldn't he?_

Swallowing her shyness Eressa decided that telling the elf would be the best.  She had nothing to lose, as long as he didn't find out about the parts of the dream with him in it.

"Legolas,"  she said softly.  "Legolas, it's dawn.  Wake up."

The elf didn't stir from his deep slumber.  Eressa grabbed a hold of one of his shoulders with both her hands and shook him.  Like the first morning they had spent together, Legolas moaned and blinked, his eyes regaining focus.

He didn't get up, but instead turned over, presenting Eressa with his back.  Eressa lowered her brows.  She placed her hands on his back, nervously if not hesitantly, and shook him again.

"Legolas!"  She said, louder this time.

Suddenly the elf's body tensed, and Eressa heard a wince of pain come from him.  Her hands shot away from his back like she had touched fire.  Legolas turned over, looking at her guiltily.

"What's wrong?"  The girl inquired immediately, demanding answers.  "Is your back hurting you again?"

Legolas sighed, and nodded his head.  He wasn't an elf of many words in the morning.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Eressa asked, angered.  "I could have helped you."

"I know."  Legolas finally said.  "But it is not life-threatening, Eressa.  I will survive."

Eressa stood up and put her hands on her hips.  "That's what you said before, and still I helped you."

"I'm out of Athelas solution."  Legolas excused.  "I used the last of it yesterday, before you came."

"Oh."  Eressa said.  Her mind suddenly came back to last night, and to what she had been dreaming about.  Legolas looked just as he did before he had offered her the bed in her dream.  Legolas saw the expression on her face change.

"Eressa?"  He asked.

Eressa continued to stare at him, somewhat blankly, as the shell protecting her secrets dissolved.

"Le…Legolas, can I tell you something?"  She asked softly.

Legolas nodded.  "Of course."

_Her dream.  She's going to tell me about her dreams.  _Legolas predicted, although he did not know for sure if it was true.

"You know my dream?  The one with Sauron?"  Eressa began.

Legolas fought the urge to smile.  _Yes._

Instead the elf furrowed his brows with concern...and then realized something.  "You had another, didn't you?  Another dream?  With Sauron?"

Eressa nodded.  "He said the same thing to me.  I would love him as I love myself."  She closed her eyes, remembering.  "He also said he wouldn't cease coming to me.  I don't think my dreams are merely coincidences."

"You feel he is actually making contact with you through your dreams?"  Legolas inquired, his face alarmed.  

Eressa nodded again.  "That's not all…Sauron…he's been using your form.  He appears to me as you."

Legolas's eyes widened.  "Me?"  _That _was something he definitely didn't expect.

"Yes."  Eressa answered.  "But in the end he changed back.  The dreams are so real, Legolas."

Legolas looked at the girl seriously.  Sauron.  Speaking to a human girl in her dreams.  And using his form.  

_This just got much more complicated…_Legolas thought.  

"Legolas?"  Eressa's small voice asked.  "Can't you help me?  I don't know what to do!  What does Sauron want with me?"

Her lower lip began to quiver as the girl began to cry.  Legolas was suddenly hit with the urge to hold her…to comfort her…just to be closer to her.

_I must be going out of my mind!  _The elf thought.  _Why am I thinking these things?_

Tears began to stream down Eressa's freckled cheeks and Legolas searched his mind for something to say that would calm the girl.  "Uh…just…sit down…" He began.  "Tell…tell me every detail about your dream."

Eressa looked up suddenly.  "I…I can't."  

She hated saying that, and she desperately wanted to tell him everything, but still her mind lingered on the edge of doubt.

_I don't understand…_she mourned.  _What if I'm still asleep and this is another dream? What if it isn't and I tell him and he begins to dislike me?_

Legolas reached for her, but as usual Eressa flinched away.  He reached for her a second time and this time was able to catch hold of her hand and pull her towards him.  He used his elven strength to gently but forcefully sit her on the bed next to him.

"Eressa, I cannot help you if you refuse to tell me these things."  He explained.  "Please tell me."

Eressa's emerald eyes darted from Legolas to the floor.  She wanted to tell him so he could help her, but to do so she would embarrass herself severely.  

_Why do I have to have feelings for him?  Why not someone else?  _Eressa thought to herself somewhat angerly.  Her eyes met the dirt floor and did not move.

"Eressa."  The elf repeated.  "Please.  What could be so terrible you cannot tell me?"

Eressa didn't say or do anything, but as Legolas continued to watch her, he saw a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks, staining them a deep crimson.

The elf looked at the blushing girl strangely.  Why was she embarrassed?  Really, having dreams about someone you know couldn't be that embarrassing to tell about unless…

_Oh Valar…_Legolas thought.

Legolas's mouth formed the perfect 'O' as he suddenly realized exactly why Eressa was so persistent in not telling him about her dreams.  She was attracted to him!  And she was having dreams about it!

The elf prince sat there staring, trying to think of something to say, when there was a loud pound on the cell door and it flung open.  Both Legolas and Eressa jumped, as they didn't expect to not hear the guards coming.

Quickly Eressa got up and went towards them, glancing upon the shocked elf one last time.  The shorter guard took her by the arm and led her out of Legolas's sight, and the taller one approached him with shackles in his hands.

_She's physically attracted to me…_Legolas thought.  _Why didn't I notice this before?  How could I be so blind?_

There was a yank on his chain as the guard escorted the confused elf from his cell.  Legolas followed without resisting.

_Should I tell Eredor?  _He thought further.  

Legolas ceased his thoughts as he was led to the arena.  For a young girl Eressa's age it was probably normal to have dreams about the opposite sex.  Legolas knew when he was Eressa's age in elven terms he had gone through many changes, and dreams were part of them. 

_I should not take Eressa's feelings toward me too seriously.  _The elf prince thought.  _It is not as if she's in love with me._

_But my feelings toward her…_Legolas didn't even allow himself to go there.  Elven warriors falling in love with human girls--very young human girls--was simply unheard of.  Not to mention unacceptable.

_Did I just say 'falling in love'?  _Legolas thought, surprised and shocked.  _Oh no…I am never falling in love with a human.  Not even Eressa.  I will not allow it._

_******_Personal thing******

**AN:**  I know, this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to end it here.  Just a good spot to end it in.  Next chapter should be longer.  Hehe…I hope.

I ask you all to be very patient with the next chapter cuz I have literally just finished this chapter and have to start writing the next chapter _right now!  _And since you guys want it to be longer, it's gonna take a little longer for me to get it up and posted.  I hope you don't mind.  I'm doing the best I can.

**Whitecoyote:**  Your speechless?  I made somebody speechless!  *grins and laughs*  Hooray!  *does long long happy dance*

Yay!  You got to see Pirates again!  I'm so glad for you!  Last night I went to see Once Upon a Time in Mexico.  Has Johnny Depp in it.  He's a messed-up CIA agent who gets his eyes gouged out.  I've seen Johnny Depp without eyes.  *shudder*

I want Will Turner for Christmas too!  I'll update soon!  Bye and thank you!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*scream*

Yay, you came and read and reviewed my ficcy!  I'm sorry you got to chapter 22 so quickly!  I know that my chapters are pretty short, but I try and update like every 4 or 5 days, so that doesn't give me a whole heck of a lot of time to write in between with school going on now and all.  Ugh.  

Legolas is in character?  *grins*  REALLY??  Yay!  You think my Legolas is in character!

*****so happy…so happy*

*hugs to you from me and all the boys!*

Bye Crystal, thank you soooooo much, I love you!!

**Crystal Snowflakes (again):**  No no!  That's not dark at all!  Lots of people thought that was a great line.  I was actually thinking about taking it out before posting, but now I'm really glad I left it in and even gladder you like it!  Thanks again Crystal!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Aha!  Torturing Samwise is fun!!!  *pokes you more*  Mwahahahah!  Well, Sauron himself isn't trying to get into Eressa's skirts, but he's trying to convince her of something else…you'll see later.  I can't give anything away.  *slaps Sauron, just for fun*  Oopsy…*runs away!* 

Homecoming does kinda suck, if you don't have a date.  So far, no date for me.  Maybe I will go with you!  LOL.  Thanks!

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Yay!  You're a member of ff.net!  Go you!  *does happy dance*  Thanks!   I will read your fic, but not now, I have to go watch a movie with my mother.  How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.  Hmm….thanks a bunch!  Bye!

**Aldulin:**  Hello again!  I didn't tell you this before, but I like your name.  Anywho, on with the subject.  Yep, Eressa was dreaming.  It would have been terribly wrong if she wasn't.  *shudders*  Oh, good.  My love scenes are good.  Your right, they are really hard to get right.  But they are kinda fun and interesting to write.  And enjoyable if people give you compliments.  Like you.  *grins*  Thanks.  

Whoa…seen Pirates 9 times?  I've only seen it 4 times, but I'm gonna make it more!  I can't wait until the sequel either, but I think the only one actor that Jerry Bruckheimer has actually confirmed is Johnny Depp.  However, I think that Orlando and Keira couldn't pass another one up.  I'll keep my hopes up and agree with you.  Thanks again!  Bye now!

**Nirobie:**  Hello, I'm glad your back!!  I'm honored that the first thing you did when you got home was read my fic!!  I love you!  *feels real special*  I'm very glad you liked my newest chapters!  More coming as soon as I can write it!  Thanks so much, and bye!

**Starknight:**  Hey!  Yeah the musical….ugh…don't remind me…I was severely depressed Friday and part of Saturday.  Awww, your not gonna be in pit?  Why not?  *cries*  I'm never gonna see you!  You'd better skip a lot of gym classes so you can make them up with me!!  LOL—relax I'm just kidding.

Hm…yeah I know my chapter was pretty heavy with the romance and stuff…nice…yeah the whole time I was writing I was thinking "Louis is gonna flip now!"  LOL.  I thought it maybe a bit too graphic so soon…um…but hey!  Whatever works for my story.

"Tell me you want me, Eressa."  Mwahahahaha!!!  Attack of the evil soap opera quotes!!  Next comes "Are you leaving me?"  and "Ohmigod!!!"  Mwahahahahaha!!!

Dude, Louis—how can you read them Dune books if you don't like this?  LOL.  Just wondering.  You still need to show me that chapter you know.

I don't think Mrs. Nulton's that screwed up.  Beth Hayes was the best choice for Grace (the character I got called back for but didn't get) because she can sing great and dance great.  I can't dance too well.  The only part I don't understand is why she didn't give me an orphan part instead of a Boyland Sister.  But I guess it's okay since she said I could be in the chorus too, as long as I can change in time.  But hey—your talking to the woman who went from a dress to a wedding gown in 2 minutes flat last year for the musical.  So yeah, I'll be okay.  But I really really want a good role next year.  

Thanks Louis!  Hope you liked this chapter…it was less smutty.  Did I just say smutty?  Wow.  What fanfiction does to you.  LOL.  Bye!!

PS:  You need to sign my yearbook and I need to sign yours!!

**Nikki:**  Tell you?  Tell you what?  About what the dreams mean?  Sorry girl!  I'd love to, but that would spoil the plot of the rest of the story for you, and I can't do that!!  Not even with Legolas on top.  Just hold on…I'll update as soon as I can!  Thanks!  Bye!


	24. Chapter 24: Eressa's Desperate Decision

Disclaimer:  If I owned Legolas, do you think my writing would be on this site?  No.  It would be the best-selling freaking book on the entire face of the planet!!  And currently would be being made into a super long trilogy movie starring who else?  Orlando Bloom.  Keep dreaming, girl.

********Chapter 24*********

Legolas was led by his guard to the site for the new arena, his thoughts swirling like a whirlpool inside his skull.

_I am not falling in love with her.  _He repeated.  _That's impossible.  We haven't even known each other for over a week._

_Physical attraction…_it went on.  _That's all that it is._

Finally the darkness of the tunnels underground ended and Legolas stepped out into the brightness of the day.  Several of the slaves had reported already and were busy mixing sand, mud, straw and water to hold the bricks together.

Legolas was surprised on how quickly the arena's building was going.  It was nearly twice the size of the older one, the walls were approximately 4 to 5 feet high all around, and they hadn't even worked on it a full 24 hours yet.

Legolas heard footsteps approaching him from behind, and the slight clatter of chains.  He turned his head just enough to see Eredor coming toward him.  The young man had a smile on his face, as he did almost every morning.

"Well, we've certainly progressed, haven't we?"  Eredor said as he stepped beside his friend.  His eyes were marveling the unfinished arena.  "I was here when they were building the old arena, and even that one hadn't been built this quickly."

"Curdolin probably did not have as many slaves back then."  Legolas said grimly. 

"It seems very ironic that we are building the very arena we are most likely to die in, doesn't it?"  Eredor asked.

Legolas smiled at his friend.  "I suppose it is ironic.  But only if we die in it."

Eredor's smile faded.  The elf was thinking about escaping again.  Personally, Eredor wanted nothing more than to avoid the subject.  He had even hoped that Legolas would forget it.

"I'm afraid, Legolas."  The young warrior confessed.  "I don't believe we can do it."

Legolas knew what the man was talking about and turned away, still smiling.  "You will."

The conversation was cut short when the rest of the prisoners arrived and the guards assembled them in to units.  Eredor and Legolas always found a way to be in the same unit, and today their task was to haul in the heavy stone cylinders that would later be stacked to form pillars to support the roof over the seats of the arena.  Not an easy task.

Again, Eredor had spare pieces of fabric to wrap around his hands and protect them from rope burn, and he gave Legolas a few.  The elf and his companions were ushered to the far side of the ring, where they were led thru a door.  There was a huge cylinder shaped rock being placed on a small wagon by some other prisoners.  Legolas surveyed it and estimated it must have weighed maybe a half a ton. Ropes were given to Legolas and Eredor, as well as the others in their unit, and they were ordered to pull.

The ropes grew taught, and the prisoners dug their feet into the ground as they tried to move the wagon.  It took a few seconds, even with Legolas's elven strength and 4 men (well, technically 3 men, and one elf ) , but eventually the wagon began to creak slowly into motion.  From there the prisoners slung the ropes over their shoulders and walked the large stone into the ring, where another unit was given the task of stacking it upon others like it.

"You think…they….could find better…uses for us…" Muttered Eredor as he and the others pulled the second stone into the arena.  "Court jesters…perhaps…."

Legolas snorted in amusement at his friends humor.  Eredor never found any situation not funny.  Except those when he was required to kill someone.  His jokes were put to an end quickly, though, as a whip cracked along his back.

"You!  Less talking, more pulling! Move this rock!"  A guard shouted, and Eredor winced at the new wound he had received.  His shirt now had a fresh tear in the material.  When the unit had finally delivered the stone, Eredor craned his neck to see the damage.

"Ah, it's alright."  He excused.  "I can easily sew that one."

"Sew?"  Legolas inquired.

"Yes.  Can't you of all people, Legolas, see that my shirt has been repaired many times?"  Eredor laughed.

Looking closer, Legolas noticed that indeed, Eredor's shirt had been sewed up in many places, and remarkably well.

"My last reward,"  Eredor said, referring to a girl he had been given.  "Was a seamstress like my sister."

"There seems to be a lot of them." Legolas said.  

"Yes!"  Eredor continued.  "This particular one taught me how to sew.  It's most useful.  You should ask Eressa to teach you how to sew."  The young man suggested.

Legolas was suddenly reminded of Eressa and the growing problem that was between them.  Should he tell Eredor now of his sister's…interest in him?  And the dreams?

_No.  _The elf thought arrogantly.  _This matter is between Eressa and I._

"Perhaps I will ask her to teach me."  Legolas replied.  "But what happened to her?  The other girl?"

Eredor shrugged.  "Well, one day, she just stopped coming.  I found out later that she had been sold.  But she left me with some needles and thread, which I use now."

"I see."  Legolas said.  The two had reached the opposite side of the arena, and it was time to begin work again.  The conversation ceased, and the ropes tightened once more.

*******

"Aleka, I'm telling you.  Please drop the subject.  It is making me most uncomfortable."

Eressa was trying to reason with her friend, who had been pushing her to tell her all about what had happened between her and Legolas the previous night.  Eressa had come back that morning blushing terribly, and that gave Aleka some ideas.

"You won't tell me a single thing about what he did?"  Aleka said, referring to Legolas.  "I'm hurt."

"I don't mean to hurt you…" Eressa said.  "I just do not want to talk about it right now."

The two girls were free, and they were in the process of waiting in line at the kitchen to receive a lunch.  With Aleka prodding her for answers, and other servants and slaves watching and listening closely, Eressa was beginning to think about skipping her meal.

"Please, Eressa.  You can tell me anything."  Aleka continued, clasping her hands.

Eressa glared at her friend.  "Yes, I am aware of that.  But not now."

Aleka sighed.  "Fine.  But you have to promise to tell me as soon as we get back to our room."

"Promise to tell you what, Aleka?"  A female voice cut in from behind.  Eressa and Aleka to see another one of their fellow seamstresses, Celda.  Celda was Aleka's age and was, in Eressa's opinion, very beautiful.  She had been rumored to be Curdolin's secret mistress at one time, and if that was true, it wouldn't have surprised her.  Celda had been with nearly every male servant there was in Curdolin's home, so why not the man himself?

Aleka was friendly with Celda at times when she had to be, but Eressa never did like her.  She had a tendency to think she was better than the others because of her beauty.  And some of the other seamstresses had told Eressa that Celda had been saying nasty things behind her back ever since she had begun to see Legolas.

_Is there anyone in this place who doesn't know that I've been with him??  _Eressa wondered.

"It is none of your business, Celda."  Eressa replied heatedly.  "And it's impolite to eavesdrop."

Celda's perfectly molded lips opened as she gaped at the other girl's reply.  "Why, Eressa!  I was only asking a question."

"It would be best for you to stop, then."  Eressa said, and turned around.

"Eressa…"  Aleka began.  "That wasn't very polite either."

"I don't care."  Came the soft but firm reply.

Celda's face blushed in anger as the girls turned their backs on her.  She was not one to be ignored.

"Fine, do not tell me anything."  She said loudly, so that everyone in the line could hear.  "I do not care for you or your affairs with the _elf_."

Eressa didn't say nor do anything, but her face became hot with a blush as many of the other conversations in the line of servants ceased at Celda's loud statement.  She hated being singled out just because of Legolas.

_This is his fault…all his fault…_she thought cruelly before catching herself.  She couldn't blame this on Legolas!  This was happening against his will as well.

"You hold your tongue, Celda!"  Aleka said, defending her blushing friend.  "You are just jealous, like the rest of us, that _you _weren't selected to be with the elf."

Celda was momentarily stunned by the statement.  In truth, she was jealous.  Terribly jealous.  Why should a young, inexperienced, and less beautiful girl like Eressa get to be with the elf?  Celda knew that she as well as nearly all of the other girls she knew, including Aleka, would jump at the opportunity to be with such a rare and beautiful male.

"You might be right."  She admitted with a cold grin.  "But you must feel sorry for the poor creature.  Being stuck with _her_ every night."  Celda laughed at her own cruel joke, and some of the others joined in.

Eressa closed her eyes as she blushed even deeper.  She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, judging her.  She could hear the laughter.  It grew louder and louder.  It was unbearable.  Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't listen to them," Aleka said to her younger friend as she placed both her hands on her shoulders.  "They aren't important; they don't know anything."  

Eressa didn't even hear her friend's words.  Instead she ripped free of Aleka's comforting hold, and ran, her hands covering her now crying eyes.  She needed to get away.  She had to.

Aleka stared as Eressa stumbled away from them, down the hall, heading in the direction of their room.  She turned back to Celda, who was also watching the girl leave—only with a grin on her face.

"Celda?"  Aleka asked in a quiet, friendly matter.

Celda turned her head.  "Hm?"

There was a sharp slapping sound as Aleka's palm collided with the other girl's face.  Celda stared up in shock as the red imprint of a hand formed on her left cheek.

"How…how dare you?"  She said, as everyone waiting in line turned their gaze to her.

Aleka held her head up high while glaring angrily at the cruel girl.  "You know it is people like you who make the human race seem so disgusting to those such as the elves."

Then Aleka smiled at everyone in line, including the girl she had just struck, and calmly left the room, following in Eressa's footsteps.

******

Eressa ran into the room she and Aleka shared, no longer able to hold back her tears.  She fell upon the bed, hugging her hand-made pillow for comfort.

_Why me?  Why did it have to be me?  _She thought as tears streamed down her face.  _Celda can have Legolas for all I care!  He probably hates me now that he knows I've been dreaming of him anyway._

_I have to get away…_Eressa thought, wishing that she could fade and disappear.  She turned her body in her bed, and then cried out in pain when her back met something sharp and pointed.

_What on earth…_Eressa thought angrily as she searched threw her bed sheet for whatever had poked her.  Her hands met cold metal, and she grasped the object and pulled it out.

It was the scissors.  

_The scissors I was supposed to give Legolas last night…_she realized.

Unconsciously Eressa's fingers began stroking the blades of the sewing tool as she sat up on the bed.

_Eredor, I wish you were here to comfort me…like you were when we were children._ She thought.  _I wish I could see Mother again…I wish…_

Eressa's thoughts were cut short when her finger slipped from the cool blade of the scissors, cutting into her flesh.  She cried out weakly as blood began to leak out of the thin wound.  She stared at it as it collected into a red drop and slid down her finger, to her palm, and down her arm.  Suddenly, she knew exactly how she could escape from this hell. 

Grasping the scissors in both her small hands, Eressa held it up, the sharp, pointed end aimed for her heart.

_Goodbye, Eredor.  I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger like you.  _She said, to those who could not hear.  _Goodbye, Aleka.  You were always my best friend.  Goodbye, Middle-earth.  I'll be leaving for heaven soon._

_Goodbye, Legolas.  I don't know for sure, but I think I love you.  I wish you could know that._

One last tear flowed down Eressa's freckled cheek as the scissors began to shake in her trembling hands.

_Goodbye._

**********Personal thingy**************

**AN:**  Yes, I know that it was short.  But I couldn't resist this cliffhanger.  Wanna find out what happens?  Start groveling!  LOL.

**The Noble Platypus:**  Oh gosh!  I'm sorry I didn't reply to your other review!  I must have forgotten!  I'm soooooo sorry!!!  I'll do it right now!

**Response to The Noble Platypus's Last Review:**  Yes, I realize that after the dream sequence go this far, you smarties are able to detect what is real and what is not.  But I try!  LOL.

It's ok now with me in the musical.  My choir teacher explained to me that I got a small, one-song part because the one song I have to sing is REALLY HARD, and she needed a good singer with lots of experience to sing it.  And it's true, it really is a hard song, and now I'm proud to be the role that I am.  But thanks for pitying me!!

I have friends in the pit this year, and they have lots of fun!  And they don't get glorified as much as they should.  Without them, we'd never be able to do a musical.  

Yeah, crushes….sigh.  They suck.  Most of the time anyway.  Homecoming…um…well I didn't ask the guy I was thinking of cuz I thought "Why the hell do I need a man anyways?"  I mean it's more fun if you hang with your friends.  So no date for me this homecoming.  Prom will be different though.

Yeah, I have like two dudes who I think like me…they are both nerds.  Ick.  Ick.  Ick.  I'm fine being friends with them, but….Not.  That.  Way.  Ick.

My daddy's surgery went good.  But this whole week he couldn't move or do much and he's been getting sick of it, so he's kinda down.  He's getting better every day, though!  Thanks for wishing him luck!  

My mom's eye problem has gotten better too.  It must suck for your mom to not be able to eat anything with gluten in it!  I hope you don't develop it!  

On the graphic-ness….you said 'if it starts to sound smutty, then stop.'  That's the problem!  I don't know what 'smutty' sounds like!!!  I know what it is and everything, but I just can't draw the line between a good romance scene and smut.  And I suppose that smut is good romance for some readers.  ARGHH!!!  *confusion overloads brain*  I think I'll just stick with what I'm doing now.

Mono-syllabic sex scene….oooookay…..*bursts into laughter* That's funny!  Thanks, girl!!  *gives you a huge forking hug back*  Luv ya!  Bye!

*********

There.  Sorry again for not responding!!  I feel so bad!!  Yes…lots of Sechoowal Tenshun going on here.  Thanks.  This chapter was a little longer than the last, and I left you will a nice cliffhanger so you should be going out of your mind right now.  Hehe.  Thanks again!!  Bye!

**Starknight:**  Glad you liked this chapter better.  Glad you liked that line.  Glad you were in my gym class on Thursday.  Was it Thursday?  Oh poo, I don't care.  I'm glad you were in my gym class. What do you miss gym for I wonder?

The Dune books are just a little?  *thinks*  Define little.  I write better than other people??  Yay!!  Thanks!!  *huggles*

The musical will go fine, I hope!!  A BOYLAN SISTER is one of the 'Boylan Sisters' (there's three of them), and they sing for a radio talk show that Annie and Warbucks are on while they are trying to find Annie's parents.  Hope that helped you.  Thanks again, girl!!  See you at school hopefully!

**RougeElf:**  I'm glad you like Eressa's dreams and that you think the story is good and the way I portray Leggy.  Thanks!

**Chanra:**  Yeah!  You got an account!!  I see now!!  Cool!  Congrats!!

Thanks a lot!  I hope you don't have too much homework, it sucks.  Good luck with it!  Bye and thanks again!

**PaliminoRider16:**  I am always impressed when someone likes my story enough to read all of it in 2 days!  Thank you so much!!  I'll update soon!  Promise!!  As for broadening out the romance between Eressa and Legolas, I'm trying!!  LOL.  Thanks again!!

**Nirobie:**  Glad you like it!!  I'm glad that Legolas found out that Eressa was attracted to him too.  It was a hassle trying to figure out how to do it while juggling school and homecoming and friends!  Thanks so much!  I'll update as soon as I can!!  Bye now!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Poor you…starting school…I hate it when you know it's coming and you can't stop it.  Sigh.  Well, good luck with your year!

Thanks for the compliments!  

**itarilde-elenastar (again):**  Wow…you make my life seem really really simple.  You have to drive across country?  Yikes.  I would get bored out of my mind.  Thank your friend for letting you use her computer for me!!  That was very nice of them!

Your welcome for the no-throwing-rotten-veggies-policy.

Thank you so much for the compliments.  It soo doesn't sound stupid when you tell me I do great on every chapter.  It motivates me to do more, and inspires me!  Thanks!  

Good luck with your move!  I'll still be here when you get your hands on a computer again, so don't worry!  And don't worry, I wasn't lying about likeing long reviews.  I like to learn about my reviewers!  Thanks again!!

Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Thanks again, Crystal, for taking time to read my story!  I love you forever and so do the boys!  *huggles you back*  Glad you like my story!!  I'll check out your new chapter!  Actually, by the time this is posted, I'll probably have already done that!  Thanks!  And I like the way you spell 'bye'!  Bai!!

**Whitecoyote:**  Yeah, poor Eressa.  I do so many mean things to her.  Yep, Leggy's falling in L-O-V-E  LOVE!!  I've been saving up my birthday money for Orli movies too, but I couldn't resist seeing "Once Upon a Time…"!!  It was weird, but I liked it.  Is Don Juan Demarco a good movie?  I might have to rent it.  Maybe I can talk my parents into doing that tonight.  Thanks so much!  Bye!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Sorry!  Sorry!!  I didn't mean to over do it!!  I was just kidding with the jewels and all that "shit"!!  LOL.  But you did gain another member.  She e-mailed me.  I wasn't able to read it though cuz I have been so busy with my story and school.  I hate school!  It takes up so much freaking time!!  

I am going to homecoming, but I decided that I don't need a date.  It's more fun if you just go and party with your friends anyways.  

*slaps Sauron and then pokes you*  Mwahahaha!  *runs away*  Try and catch me little…um…goosey!!

**Truffles:**  Your excused.  Please don't torture me!!  I already have Samwise up there poking me!!  LOL.  Yes, you do use a lot of these !!!  I can too!  Watch me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Some more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Here I go again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Okay, I'll stop.  (hehe--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Good luck at the fair!  I wouldn't know about the commercials—I don't live in Washington.  And your right.  You can't be late to a month long fair unless you just don't go!!  LOL.  Thanks.  And I'll write more.

Toodles and poodles!!  That's great!!  LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chiichobi:**  Okay!  Okay!  Calm down…yes…take a deep breath….exhale…good.  Now to respond to what you shouted.  YES I CAN!!!  I'M THE EVIL CLIFF-HANGER GOD!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  *ahem*  Thanks.  LOL.  Don't spazz out again yet, the next chapter will be coming soon.

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Interesting?  That's all?  *pout*  LOL.  Just kidding!!  Thanks a lot!!  Next chapter up soon!!!


	25. Chapter 25: Another Surprise Visit

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!!  I wish I did!  I've said this before, you people should get it already!

*******Chapter 25**********

_Goodbye._

Eressa raised the scissors even higher, and prepared to plunge it into her heart.  She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

_Do I really want to die?_  She thought, but her thought was too late.  She stabbed the scissors into her chest.

Suddenly there was a powerful jolt in Eressa's body and she dropped the scissors.  They clattered to the floor, but Eressa didn't notice.  She was falling herself….but not to the floor.  What she saw was an endless void of darkness.

Screaming as she fell, a  long and terrifying face appeared at the back of Eressa's mind.  Sauron.  

_Do not attempt to do that again, girl.  _He said.  And then the face was gone.

Eressa blinked and she found herself in her room, sitting on the floor next to the scissors limply, leaning on the side of the bed for support.  She was sweating and breathing hard.

_Did I…have a vision?  _She thought.  She looked down at herself and saw no blood nor wounds.  _Sauron…he saved me._

Suddenly, Aleka came thru the door.  Her face shone immediate alarm at the site of her young friend on the floor staring in shock at a pair of scissors.

"Eressa!"  She said, kneeling down to her.  "What happened?"  

Eressa didn't say anything for a while, but this time Aleka was patient.  

Finally the trembling girl spoke.  "I…I tried to…"  Her voice cracked, and she buried her head into Aleka's hair, embracing her.  

Aleka embraced her back.  What had she done?  What had Eressa tried to do?  The older girl's gaze once again fell upon the scissors on the floor, and her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized.

"You tried to kill yourself."  She said to Eressa softly.  Eressa responded only by crying harder and tightening her embrace.

"S—Sauron…is after me…Aleka!"  The sobbing girl whimpered between breaths.  "H—he didn't want….me to do…it….a—and he saved me!"

Sauron?  Eressa had never mentioned Sauron before.  Aleka listened as Eressa grew more hysterical and tried to comfort her.  Eressa had changed so much.  She wondered terribly what had happened to the girl she had once knew.  

_It all started when she started seeing that elf…Legolas._  Aleka thought, remembering the elf's name.  _This is his fault.  He did something to her._

"He's—he's going to…kill me!"  Continued Eressa.  "I—I know it!  Aleka, I d—don't want…to die!"

"Then why did you try to kill yourself!" Aleka said, yanking Eressa's body away from hers.  "Why would you even _consider _doing something so foolish!"

"I—I had to get away…for a while.  I w—wasn't thinking."  Eressa whimpered, finally calming down.  "I'm so s—sorry, Aleka."

"Shh…"  Aleka said, pulling Eressa back to her and stroking her head.  "It's alright.  Here."

She helped Eressa stand up, picking up the scissors in the process and placing them on a table across the room, where Eressa couldn't get at them without having to go through her first.  Then she gently eased her friend into her bed and drew up the covers around her.

"You go to sleep.  You need rest."  She said, smiling.

"B..but our work…"Eressa whispered, gesturing to a tapestry the girls had been sewing before.  It was laying on Aleka's bed, unfinished.

"I'll do it."  Aleka offered.  "You need to sleep.  You've had a trying day."

"I don't want to sleep…he comes to me when I'm sleeping."  Eressa murmured.

"Who does?  Sauron?"  Aleka asked.

"They both come to me."  The girl continued.  Her eyelids were beginning to droop, and Aleka realized she would not be awake for long.

"Who is 'both?'  Eressa, talk to me!"  Aleka said, desperate for answers.

"Legolas…and Sauron…they are the same…"  Eressa said as she drifted off.  In her head she was battling sleep, not wanting to suffer another dream.  But her body had other ideas.  She opened her mouth to say something more to Aleka, but then sleep took her, and she became silent.

Aleka stared at her friend as she fell deeply into sleep.  Her brows furrowed.  She wanted to know more, but Eressa needed sleep.  

_And I need to get to work.  _She thought, as she turned her head to face her bed, where the unfinished tapestry was lying.  

***********

Eressa had slept all through the afternoon.  Not once did she so much as move in her sleep.  Aleka had watched her worriedly as she worked quickly to finish the tapestry without help.

_Perhaps she's sick…or insane or something…_Aleka pondered.  _Eressa, I hope you are alright._

Looking out of her window at the setting sun, Aleka suddenly realized that a guard would be coming soon to pick up Eressa and bring her to Legolas.  The girl was in no shape to go to him.

_He's the one causing all her pain.  _Aleka thought.  She remembered what Eressa had said just before she had given in to sleep.  

"Legolas…Sauron…they are both the same…"  

Aleka gasped.  Could that…possibly be true?  That Sauron…_was_ Legolas?  And that he was using her for some vile purpose?

_No…Sauron was destroyed years and years ago…wasn't he?  _Aleka thought.  No one she'd know had ever been sure.  Orcs still terrorized the land in some places.  But there had been no actual sign of Sauron.

Until now.

There was a loud knock on the door and Aleka jumped.  A guard appeared as he opened the door.  He rested his gaze upon the sleeping girl and scowled.

"She is supposed to be ready to go to the elf."  He growled at Aleka.

Aleka set the tapestry down and stood up.  "I'm sorry, but Eressa is currently sick.  She can't go to the elf today."  She excused.

"She has to."  The guard grunted.  "Angarod's orders."  

Aleka shook her head strongly.  "No, she is much to sick.  She needs to sleep.  Lady Curdolin would be displeased if you made one of her best seamstresses go do such things when she is ill."

The guard seemed to take the hint.  "But…uh…" He replied intelligently (sacasm—hehe). 

"But…" Aleka interrupted, as she purposely moved her body in front of the small table on which the scissors sat upon.  She reached one hand behind her casually and grasped the sharp sewing tool and shoved it into the waist of her skirt, careful not to cut or scratch herself.  

"But…" she said again after the task was done.  "I'd be happy to go as her replacement."

The guard surveyed her for a moment, and then shrugged his broad shoulders.  "Fine."  He grunted, and he turned out, expecting her to follow, which Aleka did.

_I'll find out exactly who and what the elf is…_she thought as the guard took her arm and began to lead her down to the cells.  _And if he is a threat…well…_

Her hand unconsciously reached to her back and felt the spot where the scissors was hidden.  She didn't allow her thought to go any further.

The guards strolled through the halls until they came to a red door which led to some plain stone stairs.  Aleka noticed there was a dark stain on several of the steps.

_Blood…_she realized.

The guard continued to lead her through the maze of dark halls and corridors.  Aleka tried to remember the way around but she hadn't been here for a while and it was lost to her.

Suddenly the guards came to a halt in front of a door.  One of them let go of her and pulled out some keys.  He selected the correct one and placed it into the keyhole in the door, turning it with only some difficulty before the lock clicked.  Then he took the handle of the door and pushed it open.  The guard holding Aleka strengthened his grip on her arm, and then thrust her in the room, knocking her down to the ground.

Aleka swore quietly as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Ah, Eressa."  Said a clear and melodious male voice.  "I'm glad your back…I've spent all day trying to think of what to say to…"

At this point the elf, who (again) had been facing away from her trying to fix the planks on his bed, turned around, and halted almost immediately at the sight of a new girl.

"…you."  He finished softly, but then continued.  "…you…your not Eressa."

"Your right, elf.  I'm not."  Aleka said proudly.  "I'm her friend, Aleka.  Eressa won't be seeing you today."

Aleka casually twisted her arm behind her and grasped the scissors, just in case the elf made any sudden moves on her.

Legolas's eyes dropped to the ground when the new girl spoke.  "Why…won't she see me?"

"You tell me."  Aleka answered.  "She's been acting strange ever since she started coming down here."

"What's wrong with her?"  Legolas asked, looking back up rapidly, seemingly worried.  Aleka couldn't be sure of any of the emotions he seemed to be producing.  Sauron was not called The Deceiver for nothing.

_And Sauron was also know to take a form fair of face and body…_she thought as she looked upon the tall, handsome elf.  _He definitely fits that discription._

"She's sick."  Aleka answered simply.  

Legolas took a step back from Aleka.  Aleka…that name rung a bell.  Suddenly he knew.

"Aleka…you're the girl that told Eressa that I was seducing her!"  He accused.

Aleka blinked.  "How did you know that?"

"Eressa told me, of course."  The elf answered.  "And for your information, it was not true."

"I'm sure."  Aleka said.  "Why did she tell you?  Does she tell you everything?"

"Not everything."  Legolas answered coldly, remembering how he and Eressa had parted in silence this morning.

"Really?  Well she tells _me_ everything, and she told me today who you _really _are."  Aleka said, hoping to scare the creature into confessing.

_But I'm an idiot to think I can frighten him if he is really Sauron in disguise.  _She thought.  Her grip on the scissors tightened.

"She knows who I really am.  My name is…" The elf began, but Aleka cut him off.

"I know your name, _Legolas._  Eressa told me."  Aleka said coldly.  "But I asked if you are who you say you are, or are you something else?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the girl.  "What are you talking about?  I just told you."  Then he noticed her one hand, hidden behind her back.  Was she hiding something?  A weapon perhaps?

"What do you have in your hand?"  He asked directly.  

Aleka was surprised.  The elf saw right through her casual maneuver.  "Nothing."  She replied firmly, not removing her hand.

_Is that so?  _The elf thought.  Legolas admitted that this girl was a better liar than Eressa, but he couldn't believe what she said.

"What do you have in your hand?"  He asked again, creeping forward an inch.  He sensed the girl's tension grow as he came closer.  She _was_ hiding something.

Aleka tried hard not to step back as the elf…or what looked like an elf stepped towards her.  

_If he is Sauron he'll kill me…_she thought.  _If not…then I don't know._

With that, Aleka whipped out the scissors.  She was still to far away to stab him, and she doubted she could be fast enough to do so anyway, so she drew back the hand that held the scissors back…and threw them.

Legolas had anticipated her move as soon as he saw her hand draw back.  With lightening fast speed, he leapt to the right.  Then, in a movement Aleka's eye could not follow, his left hand shot out and caught the scissors as it flew past him.

_He caught it in mid-air…_she thought, amazed.

Legolas looked at the sewing tool he held in his hand and then threw it to the floor.  It landed in the dust.  Aleka tensed and poised to defend herself, but he didn't move.

"I do not know what you think I am, but I can assure you that I am nothing more than an imprisoned elf."  He said, meeting her deep brown eyes with his blue ones.  "I have no intention to harm you."

The elf looked back at the scissors on the ground and chuckled.  "You have better aim than some of the men I've seen and fought.  That would have hit me right here…"  He placed a hand on his stomach, right under his heart.  "…if I had not moved aside."

Aleka narrowed her eyes.  "You…you aren't Sauron?"

The question struck Legolas harder than the scissors would have, had they hit him.  "Sauron?"

"Eressa told me…that you and Sauron were the same."  Aleka explained.

The elf moved over to his bed and sat.  "You thought…I…was Sauron?"  There was a smidge of amusement in his voice

"Well…after what she told me…yes."  Aleka said.  She began to believe that perhaps Eressa had told her false words in her hysterics.  And she had believed her!

_I'm such a fool!  _Aleka told herself.

Legolas smiled.  Aleka had misunderstood.  "Eressa must have been referring to her dreams.  She had another one last night.  I trust, that you, if she tells you everything, know about her dreams?"

Aleka scowled.  "Of course she tells me about her dreams."

"In the one she had last night, she said Sauron came to her in my form.  That is why she said that Sauron and I were the same."  Legolas explained.  "That is why you are confused."

Aleka bit her lip.  "I can't trust you to tell the truth."

"I never asked you too."  The elf replied, looking up at her.  "But I will ask you this:  Why is Eressa sick?"

Aleka shook her head.  "She isn't sick…I think."  She confessed.  "She…she tried to kill herself today."

Aleka watched as the elf's beautiful blue eyes became wide with shock.  "Wha…what?"  He said disbelievingly.

"I said she tried to kill herself."  Aleka repeated, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why?"  inquired the stunned elf.

Aleka narrowed her eyes.  "I'm not about to tell you any detail until you tell me what you did to her.  What you've _been_ doing to her.  She's become terribly secretive and strange ever since she met you.  She won't even tell me things, and I'm her best friend!"

The girl finished her story with a louder volume and an angry tone.  Her eyes flashed fire and she stepped forward, clenching her fists.  She knew she was getting into trouble.  But she didn't care.  Eressa was hurting, and she was sure it was the elf's fault.

"It is none of your business what goes on between Eressa and I."  Legolas said bluntly, not willing to say a word if Aleka wasn't willing to do the same.

"It most certainly is!  She's my friend!  I'm supposed to look out for her!"  Shouted Aleka, her anger blooming like a poisonous plant.  

"Keep your voice down.  The guards could hear and begin to suspect."  Legolas said in a hushed tone.

"I'll speak as loud as I like!"  Aleka said, raising her voice again.  "Tell me what you did to her, NOW!"

Legolas blinked as the girl took another step towards him, lifting her hand in a threat to hit him if he didn't confess.  Again, his princely pride became evident, when, instead of answering, he just smirked.  Humans had such terrible tempers.

His smugness burned out the last flicker of calm in Aleka, and, half-knowing her hand would never reach her target, she swung her fist in an attempt to connect it with the elf's chin.

Legolas's hand was up and around her wrist in an instant.  Like Eressa before her, Aleka again attempted to hit him using her other hand, but again, like before, Legolas caught it too.

Having the girl under his complete control, Legolas lightly pushed her back, attempting to put some distance between them.  But Aleka was off balance, and she fell to the dirt with a thud and a cry.

"Curse you!"  She hissed between clenched teeth.

"You have the worst temper I've ever seen."  Legolas commented.  "It's not very ladylike."

Aleka laughed at him.  "I was raised with five brothers.  I was never expected to be ladylike."

Then Aleka saw the scissors next to her in the dust as her back hit the ground, and her hand reached out for it.  Getting up, she held it readily with one hand.  Legolas arched an eyebrow at the girl as she attempted to threaten him.

"Tell me what you did to her.  Now."  She said, her voice trembling.

"I did nothing, and that is the honest truth."  Legolas answered.  

_Wait…that's a lie…I did scare her a bit last night…and I did find out about her attraction to me…_Legolas pondered.

"Is not!"  Aleka replied in a girlish manner.  "You can never trust an elf."

Legolas scowled.  "Who told you that?"

"Nobody.  I figured it out for myself."  Aleka answered, still gripping the scissors as if it were life itself.

"Then you have much more figuring to do."  Legolas commented, not being able to bring himself to really tell the truth in his stubbornness.

Aleka's eyes narrowed, and her lips pressed together in a tight line.  "I think it is _you_ that need to do more figuring.  Eressa came back to our room today so embarrassed she wouldn't speak a word to me.  And I want to know what happened!"

Legolas saw the other girl's eyes become sad and pleading, and began to have second thoughts about continuing his silence.  

_She is her friend…she deserves to know.  _He decided.

"It seems Eressa has developed some feelings towards me.  It's become evident in her dreams, as I'm sure she told you."  Legolas explained.  "I found out this morning."

"That's all?"  Aleka gaped lowering her scissors.  "That's what she was embarrassed about?"

"You act as if it's nothing."  commented the elf.

"Well…it sort of is…"  Aleka trailed, now looking in doubt at the scissors in her hand.  "I thought you could have…"  Her voice trailed off again, as she looked up quizzically at Legolas.

"Nothing happened.  Save for this."  Legolas said, catching the girl's attention.  "She was acting terrified of me last night, and I wanted to find out why.  I scared her into thinking that I had desires for her…which I now regret and admit was rash.  But I found out why she had the sudden fear of me.  It was because you told her I was trying to seduce her." 

"It could have been a possibility.  I was only telling her to be watchful of your behavior."  Aleka excused. 

"Right."  Said the elf, and then concluded his story.  "Other than that, Eressa has been totally untouched by me."  

"Oh no.  She told me you made her share the bed with you."  Aleka nagged.  

"That was so we both could say dry.  It was raining!"  argued Legolas, beginning to be annoyed.

"Humph."  Grunted Aleka helpfully.  "Why should I believe you?"

"Why should I speak to you?"  Legolas countered.

Aleka sighed.  The elf was clever with words.  She hadn't won this verbal battle.  Fingering the scissors, she dropped her eyes to the ground.  Legolas eyed the sewing tool in her hands.  Perhaps…perhaps he could use the scissors as a carving tool.  He could easily separate the blades and use the other if one got dull.  It was perfect.

"You can give me those."  Legolas's voice rang in Aleka's ears.  

Aleka shot her head up.  "The scissors?  Why?"

"Perhaps if you cooperate, Eressa will tell you.  But now it is you who must tell me something."  Legolas said, narrowing his eyes.

Aleka stuck the scissors behind her back.  "No.  These are my only form of defense against you, and I have no intention of losing them."

"You just witnessed that they are not a very good form of defense against me at all."  Legolas replied.  "Don't make me take them from you."

Aleka lowered her eyebrows before giving the scissors one last glance.  Then she lightly tossed them to Legolas.  He caught them in both his hands, and quickly shoved them under the pile of planks he used as a bed.  He glanced up and saw that Aleka was watching him quite closely. 

Legolas's eyes fell to the ground but then came back up again. His gaze grew hard and cold.  "Now tell me why Eressa tried to kill herself."

Aleka blinked.  The elf had immediately gone back to the very subject that had started the fight.  

_He must really want to know._  She thought, frowning.

"She said she wanted to get away.  We were waiting in line for a meal when others began to tease her about seeing you.  Eressa ran to her room crying and from there on I have no idea what happened."  Aleka said, deciding it was best to come out and tell.  "When I came in she was on the floor staring in shock at the very scissors under your bed right now.  She tried to use them to stab herself, I suppose.  I wasn't there, so I don't know."

"She tried to kill herself over someone teasing her?"  Legolas asked.  "That can't be right.  There must be something else."

"I was hoping you could tell me."  Aleka said coldly.  

Legolas looked down.  "Sauron.  Her dreams of Sauron could have driven her to do something foolish."

_But why suicide?  _He secretly added.  _Why do such a desperate thing?_

"Can you tell me all the details?"  He asked.  "I can't understand why she would do such a thing."

"Nor can I."  Aleka agreed.  "But she is becoming a woman, and there are many changes in behavior during that time.  One can become confused. I don't think she really meant to kill herself.  She told me afterward that she didn't want to die."

"Then why did she try to kill herself in the first place?"  Legolas asked, confused.

"That's what I asked her, but I received no reply."  Aleka answered.  "She's upstairs, in the house now.  She should be sleeping.  She was exhausted."

Legolas nodded.  It was good to know that at least Eressa hadn't hurt herself.  "And you were chosen to be her replacement when she couldn't come to me?"

Aleka make a face and Legolas saw a bit of red stain her cheeks.  "I wasn't chosen.  I volunteered."

Legolas arched an eyebrow.  "I see."

_Perfect.  Another female attracted to me._  He thought.  _And she's not nearly as shy as Eressa is about it._

"Tell me everything that happened today."  Legolas said, choosing to ignore the girl's obvious interest in him.  His statement was more of an order than a request, and Aleka noticed this.

"It's a bit of a long story."  She said, cocking her head playfully at him and smiling.  She leaned against the wall and pretended to sigh in tiredness.

"I'd be grateful if you would tell me."  Legolas said, reluctantly moving and making room on the bed for her.  He told himself it was the polite thing to do.  "Come sit."

Aleka pondered for a while before joining him.  If Legolas wasn't Sauron, she really had no business here.  It was a waste of time she should be taking to finish the tapestry. She smiled slyly.  But, then again…he was very fair…maybe spending a night with the elf wouldn't be so wasteful after all.

After all, it was what she had dreamed of ever since she heard of him.

*****Personal thingy******

**AN:**  There!  A really long chappy for ya!!  This could be the longest one I've written!  Hope your happy with it.  Hahahaha!!  Aleka/Legolas hissy-fitting mayhem!!!!  Hahahahaha!!!!  (caffeine…*giggle*….is good!)  Sorry for so much dialogue and not enough action…I just needed to get Aleka and Legolas to know what the heck was going on, and I wanted to do it well!

So much dialogue…awgh…gotta go mow the lawn now…awghh….

**Andmetwen:**  Hey girl!  How's school?  *reads your first paragraph*  Oh.  Three book reports??  Gawd, do they work you over at your school!  Yeech!

Well, I didn't kill her this time.  That's right.  This time.  one) Lots of life versus death situations will ensue in this story, and I do not intend to let life win every time.  two)  Your right, Legolas does have a lot of physical as well as metal torture going on in this fic!  And your right again saying too much metal pain will send him to the insane side.  *grins real evil-like*  But how do you know that that's _not_ what  I want to happen??  Hm??  Mwahahahah!!!  three)  As you read in this chapter, there are plenty of people (namely young seamstresses) willing to give Legolas weapons.  

Oh, stop crying!  Please?  *forks over Kleenexes*  Pass 'em around!  I didn't kill her! Be happy!  *takes cookie*  Mmmm….thank you!!  

**Aldulin:**  Plot thickening is good!!!  I do!  I rewind and watch Legolas in Fangorn Forest!!  Damn, he looks so hot in there…his eyes are like a really cool blue and I go "AHHHH!"  and fall of the couch in a twitching spasm every time I see it!

Thank you!!  Well, I got some good news about Pirates 2.  They haven't confirmed Orlando yet, but they just confirmed Keira Knightly, and it's kind of a given that they'll get Orlando back if they got her back cuz you can't make a sequel with only one of the people that fell in love in the first movie, can you?  It just wouldn't make sense!  Plus I'm betting all my money that Orlando would jump at the chance to do it again, so I'd say he's booked!  Huzzah!  Thanks again!

**Chanra:**  You…never left?  *casually looks over shoulder at all the "Welcome back Chanra banners hanging all around*  Um…where'd those come from?  

Eressa is kind of a stupid fool!  She's trying to kill herself for god's sake!!  Anybody who tries that is stupid!  Celda is really dumb!  I'm gonna have fun with her in another chapter I hope!!

When did I spell Through "thru?"  Oh well.  Your right, I don't care.  

I'd like to stick Legolas in the ring again, but first there are lots of piles of plot that I have to get out of the way first.  Like everything that happened in this chapter.  That's part of the reason it was so long.  And daggit, I like the graphic-ness!!!  It makes it more real.  But maybe I could tone down a bit…you know like not describing the strips of bloody flesh and bone stuff so much, eh?  We'll see.  I'll take your request and try to get Legolas in the ring again soon.

*prays to Illuvatar that Chanra's favorites thingy works*  Thanks girl!  Seeya!

**Anolinde:**  Yay!  Cliffies rule!  Especially when I'm writing them!  And Yep, this is a romance/drama/action-adventure/kind-of-angst fic!!  Romance mostly, actually.  Thanks!!

**Starknight:**  Sewing!!  Sewing rocks!  Not!!!  LOL, it was funny that you noticed that!!   

Evil cliffhangers rule!  Cuz I write them!!  Wheeeeee!!!!!  Count on more of them!!!

Good luck on your essay!  Too bad, I got homework too, I'm just not doing it right now.  It's Saturday, so I can afford to wait.

Thanks Louis!  Luv ya and bye!

**PalominoRider16:**  Wow, is my writing really that good, that is sucks you in like you said?  THANKS!!! Oh that is one of the nicest things anybody ever said to me!!!

I dare leave you on a cliff-hanger!!  Mwahahahahaha!!!  Don't worry, you saw Eressa didn't die in this chapter!  But what will happen in the next chapter…hm?  You'll find out soon!  Thanks again!

**Nirobie:**  Yah!  I made you smile!!  Thanks!  And no, unfortunately you aren't in the story.  But I'm planning maybe to do a parody chapter including all my reviewers!  Pray that that works out!  It probably wont' be up for a looong time, I haven't even started writing it yet.  But it's a possibility.  Thanks so much!!!  Seeya!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Bai is cuter!!  Don't kill me!  I couldn't resist this cliff-hanger!!  Thanks!!  

**The Noble Platypus:**  Your definition of smuttiness was good!!  I will take your words to heart!   And who said anything about cigarettes?

I'm not reading trashy romance novels or anything!  I haven't read a single book other than Lord of the Rings in like a year!!  It all comes strictly from other examples from fanfiction and my own mind….which could be a very bad combination if you think about it….um….I will be extra careful with my love scenes!!!

Yes yes!!! Update Croc Hunter!!!  Do it Do it!!!!!  I'm hungry for some WILLIAM!!!!!!!

I'll update soon!  Eressa's friend…her name is Aleka.  And as you read in this chapter, she's not the one who saved Eressa.  It was Sauron!!  Mwahahaha!!  Unexpected-ness rules!!  Thanks a bunch, and bye!!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Eressa tried to kill herself…didn't quite work…which is good cuz then the story would end.  Which is NOT good.

Yes I read your fic!!  It was good, and I WANT MOOOORREEE!!!!

Oh, you had to give away your kitties???  That damn Landlord is SO MEAN!!!  Kill them!!!  (the landlords, I mean!)  *throws rotten fruit at them*  You poor thing!!  I'd be soo sad if I had to give away my pets!!!  *huggles for comfort*  I'm sorry for you!

I hope you feel better soon, and thanks for reviewing!!

Oh, yeah!  *poke*  RUUN AWAY!!!!  *runs*

**rabbit raiser:**  Speechless??  Yay!!  Speechless!!!!!!  *is real happy!!*  Thank you soooooo much!!!  *hugs*  I'll finish the story as soon as I can, but I'm warning you, it's gonna be pushing 40 or so chapter.  And that's just an estimate!  Thanks so much again!  Bye!!

**The Noble Platypus (again):**  Your welcome!!  I like making people smile!!  

Yes, Eressa's decision was a really stupid one…actually stupid doesn't even begin to cover it….but desperate sounded better!  Don't worry, she didn't kill herself, as you saw!!  But what will become of Legolad and Aleka??  Trapped for a night in a 10x10 foot cell together??  *waggles eyebrows*  Oooh…we'll have to see later….

SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  

I couldn't resist either!!  That's fun to say!!  

My school musical is Annie, and so far everything is going great.  I'm happy now with the part I got!  Thanks for showing your concern, it's so sweet!!  Bye, and thanks!

**Whitecoyote:**  I didn't kill her!!  Hand over Jack!

Jack:  *shakes off gag*  NO!!!  NOOO!!!  ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!! PLEASE!!!!  OH, GOD IN HEAVEN HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!

Whitecoyote:  *sticks gag back on*

Jack:  *continues*  MMM—MUMPH!!!!  MHOOO!!!  MNOPH!!!! 

Whitecoyote:  *hits him with frying pan*

Rose:  *takes Jack*  Thanks, girl!!!!

LOL.  I haven't seen Don Juan yet either, and I've never met anyone who has…my mom thinks Johnny Depp is weird and she can't understand why I like him so much.  It she would just LOOK at his PICTURE she would know!!  LOL.  Thankies!!!

**Astievia**:  Your name is pretty.  Me likes.  Yep.  A cliffie!!  Thanks for reviewing!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Yes!  Grovel!!  Mwahahahah!!!  LOL, just kidding.  You can stop groveling now!

Thanks for the compliments!!!  I wish you could write more, LOL.  Stupid computer.  Seriously, if you want to do longer reviews, then you can e-mail them to me, I don't care.  I thank you!!!  

Seeya later, girl!!  Bye!!


	26. Chapter 26: Triangle

************Chapter 26**************

**AN:**  Before I start this chapter I want you all to know how much it means to me that you guys review and are really supportive of my story!!  All this talk of my story is 'the best I've ever read' or 'You'd have a ton of fans if this was published' and a whole ton of 'I love this story!' notes.  You guys are so great and I love you and this whole thing has got me all teary eyed…*sniff* …Sorry it must be my emotional time….it makes me feel so good inside!!  To tell you the honest to God truth ever since I started posting this story and you guys started reviewing it I've been twice as happy as before!!  Thank you, all of you!!  *cookies to all*

~Roseblade

************

Aleka told Legolas all the details of that day, from when Eressa had returned that morning to when Celda had first spoken, and even to when she had agreed to be Eressa's replacement.  Legolas was appaulled at the act of humans humiliating another one just because of jealousy.  He also didn't understand why Eressa had become so upset by it.  Nothing intimate had happened between them.

_Yet…_called a mocking voice in the back of his head.

_Stop thinking like that!  _He mentally scolded himself.  He turned to Aleka, who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry.  Eressa has changed over the last few days, and I cannot help but to think that it is at the very least partially my fault."  Legolas said sadly, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"She's alright now, Legolas."  Aleka said softly and smoothly.  She had repeatedly been flirtatious with the elf all the time they had spoken, and he either was not aware of it or was ignoring it.  Aleka had the slightest impression that it was the second condition.

_Still…it is wrong of me to seduce the one male Eressa has feelings about…_she thought somewhat shamefully.  _But it isn't everyday you have the chance to be with an elf.  And one so handsome!_

"I worry for her."  Legolas continued.  "She said Sauron saved her, and that means he has some purpose for her.  I can't imagine what that might be."  

"I worry for her too.  Poor girl."  Aleka agreed softly, but then changed the subject. "Legolas?"

The elf looked up at her with his clear blue eyes.  "Yes?"

"You are very handsome, Legolas."  Aleka said, her voice becoming low and velvety…the way she had found out men most like.

Legolas blinked and Aleka noticed that his eyes became a slightly lighter shade of blue.  

"Aleka…I am aware of your duty and…" He began, but the girl cut him off.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"  She asked flirtatiously, knowing that he couldn't deny it without insulting her.

Legolas frowned but then nodded.  She was a fair sight…for a human.  Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders in tight curls, and she had large dark eyes.  Not many elves had darker features, so Legolas did find Aleka strangely beautiful.  But he was not attracted to her the way he was to Eressa.  Eressa had her own beauty that was unlike anything else he'd ever seen, even in elven women.

_I did it again!  _He realized.  _I can't stop!_

As the pondering elf nodded in agreement Aleka had brought her hand up and placed it gingerly on his arm.

"Aleka…" Legolas warned, although it didn't sound much like a warning.  He inched away, but she followed.

"Shh…" She cooed.  "Just one kiss."

She leaned in quickly and caught his lips.  Legolas didn't exactly welcome the kiss but he didn't recoil away from her either.  He hadn't had a woman is such a long time…years…and Aleka was obviously willing to…maybe he could just…

_No!  _He commanded.  _I won't be shallow.  I won't be like a human.  _He felt Aleka smile against his mouth and then try to deepen the kiss.

Legolas couldn't believe he had even been tempted by her.  She was beautiful, yes, but he cared not for her, at least in that sort of way.  He placed his hands on Aleka's shoulders and forced her away from him.  She gasped at the sudden refusal but then became smug again.

"You've kissed before. Your not bad at it."  She said.  It was a bit obvious, with an elf.  Legolas must be very old, compared to the other men she'd been with.  

"Do not ever do that again."  Legolas said sternly, glaring at her.  He was angry.  Angry at Aleka, for trying that on him, and angry at himself for allowing it to happen.

"It was just a kiss."  Aleka excused, rolling her eyes.

"You tried to make it more."  Legolas accused.  

Aleka sighed, her guilt finally getting the best of her.  She really shouldn't even be here.  But she wanted to see the elf…and now she had kissed him.  

_Eressa would be upset if she knew about this…_the thought worried Aleka.  Her young friend didn't need another problem.

"I'm sorry."  Aleka said, as best as she could.  She rarely said those words.  She was a proud girl, and she said what she meant and meant what she said…most of the time anyway.

The elf didn't say anything.  He clasped his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed, slowly rocking back and forth.  His eyes had darkened into a deep blue.

Aleka liked his eyes.  She smiled sadly as she gazed upon the elf.  "You won't forgive me, will you?"  She asked.  "That's alright.  I don't really deserve it."

"No, you don't."  Came the cold reply.  The elf lowered his head into his palms, and ran his hands through his dirtied blond hair anxiously.

"I won't tell Eressa."  Offered Aleka, hoping to break the elf's silence.

"You won't.  I will."  Legolas said, still not looking at her.

Aleka blinked, surprised.  "What?  Why?"

"I can't lie to her.  I won't."  Legolas replied.  

"No!  You must lie to her!  She doesn't need another problem!"  Aleka stated, hoping to convince the elf to keep his mouth shut.  "It would be for the best!"

"I believe men have a saying that states:  What goes around comes around.  Wouldn't that apply to this situation, Aleka?"  The elf looked back up at her seriously.  "Well?"

Aleka sighed and turned away, crossing her arms stubbornly.  "Fine.  Tell her."

"I'm not doing it to make her become angry at you Aleka."  Legolas explained.  "It was as much of my fault as yours.  I should not have been tempted."

Aleka turned back around very quickly, arching an eyebrow.  "You were tempted by me?"

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I wasn't."  Legolas said carefully.  "But don't get any ideas."

Aleka rolled her eyes and nodded.  "I know.  Eressa is the only woman you'd kiss."

The girl looked back at the elf to find him staring at her in amazement.  Quickly she stammered an excuse for her words.  "I…I was just jesting!  Don't take everything so seriously."

Legolas's eyes slowly fluttered to the floor, like a feather dropped from high above.  "No…your right."

"Hm?"  Aleka grunted.  "Right about what?"

"I'd kiss Eressa.  And only her."  The elf blinked and then laughed.  "I can't believe I just said that."

"Me either."  Agreed Aleka.  She glanced out of the small cells window, where the stars were now shining brightly in the deepness of the black sky.  "I'm tired." She blurted.   

"Oh, do you want to sleep?"  Legolas exclaimed.  He stood up, grabbing his blanket in one hand.  "Here, you may have the bed.  I'll sleep on the floor."

Aleka wasn't like Eressa.  She liked taking whatever was given to her.  "Thank you."  She answered happily and then tried to find a comfortable position on the planks.  "Ugh.  How do you sleep on this thing?"

"Very rarely."  The elf answered, who had now laid out his blanket on the dirt and was sitting on it.

Aleka snorted in amusement at the elf's jest.  "Really.  Well, wish me luck."  She finally found a semi-comfortable position and decided to stay there.  "Goodnight Legolas."

Legolas laid himself out on his blanket.  He hesitated before answering the girl.  It felt so wrong without Eressa.  He found himself missing her deeply.

"Goodnight, Aleka."  He finally replied.  

Aleka craned her neck and looked around her shoulder at the resting elf.  He was so beautiful.  Aleka so wished that she could be the one Legolas looked upon with affection.  Eressa was so lucky, and she didn't even realize how the elf felt about her yet.  

_Maybe if I persisted, he'd give in to my flirtations…_Aleka wondered.  _Wait, no.  That would be wrong._

Aleka mentally sighed as she turned away from the fair sight of Legolas.  

_Someday I'll hate myself for this…_she thought.  

With that, she closed her eyes and soon fell into sleep.

******

Legolas dreamed. He was, in his conscious mind, surprised.  He had rarely had dreams since he was a child…especially ones so vivid.

He dreamt that he was free again, in a clearing near the palace in Mirkwood.  Delighted, the elf ran and leapt through the long grasses, laughing in glee.  He heard the hoofs of a horse approaching him, and turned around to see his brother.

"Legolas."  Ithilion said.  "Why are you out here?"

Legolas smiled at his sibling.  "Why shouldn't I be?"

Ithilion's big-brother expression didn't change as he turned on his horse to face the west.  "Darkness clouds the horizon.  The sun will set and be seen no more."  He muttered grimly.  "You have a family to care for.  Fly to them quickly." 

Then Ithilion turned his horse and simply galloped away.  

_Family?  _Legolas wondered.  _But the only family I had was you and father, Ithilion.  _  
  


The young warrior blinked, and the world around him dissolved and he found himself in a new place.  

He sat on a stone bench facing a babbling brook in a forest he did not recognize.  Looking up, he saw that Eredor was seated next to him.  He wasn't dressed in his usual worn shirt and leggings, but rather more in the form of a nobleman, with rich red velvets and gold trim.

"Eredor, where are we?"  Legolas asked.

"Does it matter?"  Came the calm reply.  "Look at this place.  Is it not beautiful?"

Legolas surveyed his surroundings and then turned back to his friend.  "Looks can be deceiving."

Eredor laughed.  "Yes, they can."  He finally turned to Legolas, and the elf got a front view of his torso.  Legolas realized that the red color of his dress wasn't the color of the outfit at all—it was blood.

"You should go now."  He said, speaking calmly, knowing that Legolas had seen his wounds.  "There is nothing you can do for me."

"Eredor, your injured!"  Legolas exclaimed.  "Your blood, it's…"

"Everywhere?"  Eredor suggested.  "Wrong.  My blood is nowhere.  Nowhere, save for you own hands."

Legolas looked down at his friend's wounds and then at his own hands.  Partially dried blood covered them.  With a cry of terror, the elf leapt up off the bench and thrust his hands in the brook, desperately trying to rid his hands of the evidence of his unknown crime.

"It's pointless."  Came a new voice.  Legolas glanced over his shoulder to see Ithilion again, this time on foot.  "You cannot undo the past."

Legolas suddenly realized that the blood of Ithilion was on his hands as well.  "Ithilion!"  He cried out.  "I'm sorry!  I should have been stronger! I should have helped you!  I didn't wish for you to die!"

Ithilion's eyes saddened a bit.  "I know you didn't, little brother."  He turned away, again to the west.  "Your family is waiting for you.  Will you not go to them?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes and stood up.  "You keep saying that.  But I have no family.  You are dead, and father is dead to me as long as I am imprisoned."

"You are no longer imprisoned.  You have a family."  Ithilion looked at his brother as his eyes dimmed.  "Go to them.  They need you."

Ithilion disappeared in a breath of wind, and Legolas turned back to where Eredor was sitting.  He was no longer there, but a figure still sat on the bench.  

"Eressa."  Legolas exclaimed.  "So you are here too."

Eressa turned and smiled sweetly at him, a gesture that made Legolas's heart flutter, but said nothing.

_Look at me…the way I'm feeling…and acting…I'm like an elfling with his first love._

Legolas walked towards her and sat next to her on the bench.  He glanced down for a second and saw the blood that stained his hands only seconds before was now gone.  He was relieved.

"I'm glad that you found a way out, Legolas."  Eressa said softly.  

"Out of where?"  The elf inquired.

"Where else?"  Came the reply.  A breeze came and ran it's fingers through her soft golden hair.  Eressa seemed to relish it.

"I don't know,"  Legolas answered, suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy for the wind.  Hewanted her to relish _his_ touch like that.

"You will."  The girl replied.  She turned towards him, lessening the distance between them.  "I love you, Legolas."

Legolas was taken aback.  He sat there stupidly, not able to process what she had just told him.  

She loves me?  But we've not even known each other for a week!  The elf thought in amazement. 

"Why the surprise, Legolas?"  Asked Eressa.  "You've told me many times that you love me."

"I have?"  Legolas stammered.

Eressa nodded, her smiling never faltering.  "Yes.  Will you not kiss me now?"

"Kiss you?"  Legolas echoed.

Eressa giggled and playfully hit him softly on the shoulder.  The second her touch was felt, all the nerves in Legolas's body seemed to burn with desire.  (AN:  Uh-oh, here it comes…)

Legolas blinked and looked upon Eressa in a new light.  She was so beautiful…so radiant…so perfect. 

Eressa watched the elf's reaction calmly, always with a smile.  When the elf seemed to come to realization, she slowly leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his.  Legolas reacted within an instant and wrapped his arms around her waist, not letting her pull back even the slightest bit.  Eressa didn't seem to mind at all, for she also wrapped her arms around him.

The kiss lasted for only a few moments, but to Legolas it lasted an eternity.  An eternity that he couldn't get enough of.  Suddenly, he didn't care if he was elven and she was human, or if she was too young, or if this relationship might displease his father and others, and Sauron and his haunting over the two of them had disappeared completely.  It was just him…and Eressa.  There was nothing else.

When she finally pulled back, Eressa smiled lovingly at him with her green eyes.  Legolas somehow managed not to pounce on her again, but it took all of his willpower to do so.  

_To think that a human girl could have such a power over me…_he thought dreamily.

Eressa reached up and took Legolas's head in her hands.  She kissed him on the forehead once before placing his ear to her chest, just above her heart.  (AN:  No naughty ideas from those of you reading!)  Legolas was confused at first, but then sighed and leaned into her.  Her heartbeat rang in his ear and he felt her chest vibrate as she began to hum an elven tune.

"Where did you learn that?"  He wondered aloud.

"You."  Came the simple reply, and to his dismay the humming halted, replaced by a silence, save for her heartbeat.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed a second time.  He concentrated on his beloved's heartbeats that were tempting him to fall asleep.  Eressa leaned her head on the top of his and closed her eyes also.

And for the first time in many days, Legolas found himself happy.  Then something changed.  Eressa's heartbeat began to become irregular.  His eyes snapped open and he looked up at her from the corner of his eye, but she wasn't showing any signs of distress or illness.  She looked simply peaceful.

As her heartbeat became louder and more irregular, Legolas realized that it wasn't irregular at all—it sounded like two heartbeats!  One of which was much faster than the other, and softer too.

"What do you hear?"  Eressa suddenly asked, opening her eyes.

Legolas reluctantly pulled away from her body to face her.  "There are two heartbeats inside of you.  I don't understand."

"You will.  You must be patient."  The girl answered coolly, a smile still shining in her eyes.

"Must I wait?"  Legolas asked.  "Can you not tell me?"

Eressa shook her head slowly.  "No.  You will find out in time.  But now it is time for you to leave."

Legolas glanced around him.  He noticed that much time seemed to have past since he first arrived here, for the trees around him, which had first been green, now were blooming red and pink flowers.  (AN:  Pretty!!)

"I don't want to leave."  The elf prince replied, latching on to Eressa's hand.  

"You must.  If you stay too long you will be forever bound to this place.  You will never be able to leave."  Eressa's constant smile suddenly faltered, and her eyes twinkled with worry.  

"I will stay here with you."  Legolas replied, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.  "I will look forward to spending eternity with you."

Eressa frowned.  "No.  You can't.  You are needed elsewhere."

Legolas furrowed his brows.  "Elsewhere?"

"Yes.  This place may be beautiful now, but time comes and goes much quicker here.  You cannot allow yourself to stay."  Eressa's words were cold as ice now, and Legolas glanced to the side for a moment.

He watched in amazement as in a mere instant the trees that were at one time blooming with life withered and died.  Snow began to fall, and the sky grew dark.  

"You see?"  Eressa continued.  She turned her bright face to him, and to Legolas she was like the only star in the sky.  "You must leave.  Now."

Legolas began to accept the fact, but he was still reluctant.  "Will I return?"  He asked, not letting go of her hand.

Eressa's bright smile returned.  "Maybe."  She leaned forward and tenderly brushed her lips to his one last time.  "Goodbye, Legolas."

"Goodbye…Eressa."  Legolas said hesitantly.  As soon as he said those words, the world around him, including Eressa, vanished, and he slowly came out of whatever type of dream he had.  He was surprised to find Aleka practically on top of him, near hysterics.

"Legolas!!  Legolas can you hear me!!"  She yelled.  Her voice was painful to his sensitive hearing, and he blinked and covered his ears with his hands.

"Aleka, what is the matter?"  He muttered, annoyed.  

Aleka felt a wave of relief flood over her.  "Oh, Legolas!"  She gasped.  "Thank goodness!"

Legolas groggily sat up and rubbed his cheek.  He felt a slight sting there, as if he had been struck.  His eyes came to rest upon Aleka, whose guilty eyes gave her away.

"Did you hit me?"  He asked disbelievingly.  

Aleka gave him a face.  "Well…you weren't waking up!!  You where just lying there…and no matter how loud I screamed in your ear you just wouldn't wake up!!"

Legolas noticed that his right ear was ringing.  "I see."  He said.  "I suppose you want to know why my eyes were open also?"  He asked, assuming Aleka had made the same mistake Eressa had when she first woke him.

Aleka frowned.  "No.  They weren't open."

Legolas looked at her.  "What?"  

"I said they weren't open.  Closed.  Just like normal."  Aleka explained, confused.

Legolas's eyes grew worried.  "It is not normal for me.  Elves are supposed to sleep with their eyes open."

Aleka made another, less pleasant face.  "Really?  That is…strange."

"Why weren't mine the same?"  Legolas wondered aloud.

_Something is wrong…the dream…_he thought.  _Eressa told me in the dream that if I stayed to long I could never come back…could it be that I was in some sort of coma?_  (AN:  Don't ask me if they knew about coma's in middle earth…I can't think of any other way to put it more simply that 'coma,' so I say they use that word and know about it!)

Aleka kept nervously glancing towards the door.  "There's a lot of noise out there! What's going on?"

Legolas stood up, his hearing taking over his senses.  He heard many footsteps, the rattling of chains, and the snap of a whip on skin.  The guards were already assembling the slaves to take them to work on the new arena.

A group of footsteps approached his door, and he stepped back to avoid being hit by it when it slammed open.  Three guards stood there, shackles in there hands.  Aleka ran past Legolas to them, not wanting to be yelled at.  The others quickly placed the chains around Legolas's limbs.

Legolas looked up and saw Aleka flash him a girlish grin before she disappeared through the doorway.  He shook his head.

_I feel sorry for any man whom she belonged to before…_he jested to himself, before being yanked out of his cell.

************Personal thingy***************

**AN:**  Yah, Yah!!  I know, boring ending.  I'll do better next time!!  It was long enough, wasn't it?  Hope so!  I love you all!!  

And what did you thing of Legolas's lovey-dovey, mushy-wushy dream about Eressa?  I laughed through writing the whole darn thing!!  I was weird that day…I dunno…

**PalominoRider16:**  Thank you soo much for your compliments!!  I never could imagine publishing a story, but if you think I'm that good, then maybe I'll give it a try!!  Thanks ever so much for the inspiration!!  I'm especially honored to have caught the attention of someone whose not all that into LotR and Legolas…Thank you!  And yeah, Will Turner is one HOT man!!

**leggylover:**  Hi to you too!!  I'm glad you think my story is all that great and that you want me to continue!  Wish granted!  *reads further*  GASP!!  You what??  You faked sick just to read my story??  WOW!!!  I'm really honored by that one, but (I don't mean to act like a mom here, sorry) you shouldn't do that, cuz (shh—don't tell anybody) I faked sick(well, I was really sick, just not sick enough not to go to school) yesterday to work on the story, and now I'm buried in tons of homework!!  LOL!!  Thank you so much!!

**Samwise the Strong:**  POMERIANIANS?!?  WHERE???  *is confused*  I don't know why everybody is so smart in this fic, maybe cuz I make them, cuz they have to or else the readers won't get it either!!  *smacks Sauron, runs away*  AHH!!  Head for the Hills!!  *plows into you*  OOF!!  Hey!  *pokes you multiple times*  Haha!! Your turn!!  Thanks!!

**Andmetwen:**  Oh gosh, you poor thing!!  I have been gone on a field trip and then sick for three days, so I have a ton of homework too!!  *hack, cough*  I hate being sick!!  LOL.  Aleka is feeling your wrath!!!  I wouldn't want and insane Legolas to seem funny.  This isn't exactly a funny story.  I try to put some humor into it, though!!  Thanks for the suggestions!!  

**Starknight:**  Hey!!  How are you?  Me:  Good, but sick.  Yech.  Glad you thought it was interesting!!  Don't hurt Legolas!!  Embarrass him all you want, but DON'T HURT HIM!!! *cries*  I do enough of that in my own fic!!  LOL!!  Good luck figuring out your plan!!  I'll be awaiting the next chapter with lots of 'yays'!!  Bye and thanks!

**Nikki:**  Yay!!  Here was another chapter!!  *does happy dance*

**Whitecoyote:**  *carries away a screaming Jack Sparrow*  You got a WILL TURNER!!??  I want him!!!!  *forks over twenty bucks*  GIMMEE!!!

Will:  (all bound and gagged like Jack)  MMEPPH!!  MOOHPN!!!  MNOOO!!

You:  (pans him over the head with a frying pan)

Pan:  CLANG!!

Thanks!!  Yay!  Sauron is scary!!  Well, as you saw in this chapter, Aleka did make some moves on Lego, but they didn't go too far!!  Just a kissy-wissy!!  Oh, I really want to see Don Juan now!!!  A Spanish accent you say??  *shudders in pleasure*  OOOhhhh…I really want that movie!!  Have you seen "The Man Who Cried?"  Johnny's in that one too, although he doesn't have a very big part.  He's a gypsy in it, and he doesn't say much, but when he does he has this awesome accent that I just go crazy for!!  *shudder*  Thanks!!  I'll update soon!

**Nirobie:**  Yes, I know, parents can be so critical of the stories we read and write just because it has something to do with the internet!!  I told my parents this:  All I do on the computer is read and write.  If I was upstairs in my room reading a regular book and writing in a regular notebook, you'd have absolutely no problem.  The only thing that bothers you is that I'm reading and writing on the computer, isn't it??

They were pretty speechless after that!!  Try it!  It works!!  Thanks!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yes, we are doing Annie.  I tried out for Lily, Grace and Annie, but I ended up getting a Boylan Sister, which upset me at first but then I realized that my choir teacher picked me because no one else would be able to sing my part!  It is so hard to do!!  So I'm happy now!!

SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!!!!  

LOL!!  Come on, everybody say it!!  SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!!

Yep, Aleka's digging herself a hole!  She's not a totally important character in this story, but when the sequel comes around, she'll be one of the main characters!!  I like Aleka's character.  She's outgoing:  what I wish I was.  The problem with her is that she's outgoing when it comes to…naughty things…kay.

I'm glad you liked what I did with Sauron saving Eressa!!  You got it!!  That's exactly what I wanted to do!!  Your so smart!!  

Yeah, I've been pondering how to have Legolas's and Eressa's next meeting begin…I'll try and make it interesting, kay??

Yeah, I know you updated!!  I just read it!!  It was soooo forking funny!!!  I also writhe in joy when you update!!  See?  *writhe*  Bye, girl!!  I luv ya!!

**Bec:**  Oh, I bet you didn't like this chapter!!  Glad your interested in my story!!  Thanks, and I'll update as soon as I can!!  

**Truffles:**  CAFFIENE FRICKIN' ROOLS!!!!  Thanks, and I'll update as soon as I can!!  Thanks again!

**Kate:**  Thanks so much for your compliments!  I'm glad you think my story is original and different!!  That's a great compliment when you're an author!!  I'll update as soon as I can, alright?  Thanks again!

**Etriel:**  Hey!  Your not stupid!!  Nobody who likes my story is stupid!  But, yeah, this is a romance fic, but it falls into the angst/drama/action/adventure kind of thing too.  But there is romance!!  Thanks!!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  HOORAY!!!  Your computer didn't cut you off this time!!  Goody goody!!

Yep!!  Love triangle!!  Love triangles rool!!   You know…they're…triangular.  But I won't give out any information about that further.  Surprises.  Hehe.

Yeah, I know about Inuyasha.  I kinda like that they are playing repeats, cuz now I have a chance to see the ones I missed!!  But I hope they hurry up with the next installment of shows!!  FLUFFY-SAMA!!!!  *blinks*  Boy I have gotten waaay to attached to that particular character!!

Ah…volleyball games…I've never been to one in my life and I never intend to go.  It's not the volleyball, it's just the people who play it.  See, at my school all the preppy girls play volleyball, and the coach lets them decide who they will let join next, and if they don't like you, you aren't in.  That happened to one girl I know, and now she plays for another school!!

I went to the Mall of America the last weekend in September!!  And I got the GQ magazine with Orlando in it, a giant Legolas poster, and a Legolas bookmark with the One Ring attached to the tassle!!  I took the Ring off the tassle, and now I wear it around my wedding finger!!!  *is very gleeful—hehe I love that word!!*  

Poor you…sore back…boys picking on you!!  I got injured too!!  I was wearing slides on my locker room floor at gym, (before I changed) and I slipped and my knee hit the corner of a bench really hard.  It must have it a nerve because it didn't bruise, but my leg felt like there was this ring of fire going up and down it for half the rest of the day.  After that it just hurt like a biatch.  But now I'm ok!!

I'll see you later, and thanks!!

PS:  My new favorite quote, by my crush, Jacob, who is graduated and I'll never see him again:  

"Shoot for the moon.  Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars…or die a slow, painful death as you disintegrate upon re-entry."

LOL!!  Bye girl!!  Thanks again!!


	27. Chapter 27: The Accident

Disclaimer:  MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  YES!!!  I OWN LEGOLAS AND EVERYTHING LORD OF THE RINGS!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  *ahem*  Actually, NO.  I don't own anything.  *grumbles*  Dammit.

*************Chapter 27*****************

**AN:**  The first part of this chapter takes place during the previous (when Legolas and Aleka are stuck in the cell together) night, but it takes place in Aleka's and Eressa's room.  A short summary:  Eressa wakes up.

*********

With a deep sigh the sleeping girl turned over in bed, only to be bombarded with moonlight.  Eressa groggily yawned and covered her eyes, wishing she had never woken.  The memories of before were quick to come back to her conscious, and the pain…well…in her heart she felt the pain had never left.

_I can't believe I tried to do what I did…_she thought as she laid in bed.  _But it probably would have been better if I had been successful.  Why did Sauron save me?  Why am I so important to him?_

It was only then that Eressa realized that her slumber had not been interrupted by neither the Dark Lord nor his dreams.  Or was she still dreaming?  

Slowly sitting up, Eressa reached over and pinched herself on the arm.  "Ouch."  She muttered as her nerves delivered a signal to her brain.  (AN:  Getting really scientific aren't I?  LOL.)

_So maybe I'm not dreaming.  But then again, maybe I am.  After all, my dreams are so real.  _Then she gasped.  _I have to be dreaming!  Why am I in my room?_

Looking around, Eressa saw the things that were familiar to her…Aleka's bed…the nightstand they shared in the small room, and the table and chairs they often used for working.  It was night, and she wasn't in the cell with Legolas.

_I am dreaming…aren't I? _Eressa thought uncertainly.  She didn't see any trace of Legolas or Sauron, the two persons (if you could call them people) she had dreamed of the most.  It was just her…and her room.

_If I'm not dreaming, Aleka should be here._  The girl concluded.  _I don't know._

Quietly getting out of her bed and setting her bare feet on the floor, Eressa looked around the room for her friend.  Aleka was also not in sight.  Eressa unconsciously made her way to the door and opened it, carefully as to avoid it creaking.  Luckely the doors hinges had been well oiled and it didn't make a sound as she opened it.  Eressa knew that servants who snuck about at night were punished, but she wanted to find her friend.

_Wait.  _The girl's mind commanded.  _I should stay here.  Aleka will come back soon.  I hope I'm not dreaming._

As silently as she had done before, Eressa closed the door and climbed back into bed.  She planned to stay awake until Aleka returned, but unfortunately her tiredness was too much for her to bear.  

_I'll just lay down…for a little while.  _She thought to herself, reclining on the bed.  That being said, she was out again, like a candle being snuffed out.  

*********

Aleka hurried to her room that morning.  She wanted to get to her room before Eressa awoke, so that she wouldn't have to explain where exactly she'd been.  She'd just leave the explaining to Legolas.

She managed to get the guard to leaver her at the red door, stating that she knew her way around the place she lived, and took off down the halls at a pace that wasn't walking, but wasn't running either.  

Aleka rounded a corner faster than she had intended, and nearly ran into a person.  She and the other both exchanged cries of surprise, but then they saw who they were looking at.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Aleka?"  Celda mocked.  She had an armful of fabric, and looked to be having a difficult time holding it.  

Aleka didn't even think of offering to help.  "And you, Celda.  Nice to see you this morning."  Her comment was laced with sarcasm, and Celda's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you running off to so quickly?"  She shot back, hoping to dig something out of the other girl.

"That's none of your business."  Replied Aleka.

"I'll make it my business.  I'm sure Lord Curdolin would love to hear that you're sneaking about in the early hours of the morning."  Celda smirked.  

Aleka scowled.  "For your information, I was just returning from doing my duty, Celda."

Celda's smirk disappeared quickly, for she had understood what Aleka had meant.  "Duty?  What duty?  Your man died some time ago."

Aleka so wanted to go on, and brag to the girl about kissing the elf, and then go on into some good lies…but whatever she told Celda would most likely be shoved back into the face of Eressa.  

"Well, that shows that you have much more figuring to do."  She said with a smile, borrowing the line Legolas had used on her the previous night.  With that, she happily bounced away, leaving Celda angry and confused.

*********

Legolas was carefully attached to the end of the line of prisoners as they paraded through the halls.  Eredor was three men in front of him, and he was shooting the elf humorous faces.  Legolas smiled back at him but he had aways been puzzled by his human friend's cheery nature at the beginnings of a hard days work.

_If only I could be more like that…_the elf thought.  _Perhaps it would make the work go faster and easier._

Several other slaves were added to the line, and then they were marched out into the sunlight of the day.  The new arena had made great progress over the last few days.  The walls now were completely finished, and the slaves were beginning the difficult work of raising the stone pillars that had been hauled in yesterday.

Legolas gasped slightly as a huge contraption was rolled into the ring by rows and rows of slaves.  It appeared to be some sort of lifting device.  

_For the pillars.  _He thought.  _So we don't have to stack them by hand._

Legolas was grateful for that.  Little did he know, he wouldn't be as the day went on.

************

Aleka reached her door, and opened it carefully, peering in.  She gave a sigh of relief.  Eressa was still sleeping.  Stepping into the room, her eyes rested on the unfinished tapestry still draped on her bed.  Aleka mentally sighed.  She was instructed to have that thing done by noon today.  

_I'll never get it done alone…I'll have to wake Eressa.  _She concluded.

But as if the other girl had heard her thoughts, she began to stir.  Aleka smiled and kneeled down beside her.  Eressa blinked a few times and then fully opened her eyes.

"Aleka?"  She murmured, yawning.  

"Good day, Eressa."  The older girl replied.  "How are you feeling?"

Eressa's face fell as she remembered how she had acted the previous day.  "Oh…I…"  she stuttered, not able to answer.

Aleka smiled reassuringly and sat down on the bed next to her.  "It's alright.  The important thing is that your fine."

"But I can't believe I even thought of…I even tried to do that…"  Eressa murmured.  "I'm so confused, Aleka.  I don't even know if I'm awake anymore."

Aleka blinked.  "What?  Of course your awake.  Your sitting here talking to me, aren't you?"

Eressa nodded, but her expression didn't change.  "Yes, but my dreams are so real…I don't know the difference."  The girl looked up and around.  "Why am I still here?"

Aleka started to panic.  "You…you…stayed here…for the night."  She wasn't entirely sure how she could lie to Eressa.

_If she found out the truth from Legolas, she'd never trust me again.  _The thought worried Aleka.  

"I woke up last night…I think."  Eressa began.  "I thought I was dreaming because it was night and at night I'm supposed to be with Legolas and instead I was here."

"I…didn't let the guard take you, Eressa.  You were still sleeping."  Aleka explained.

"But when I woke up, you weren't here.  Where did you go?"  Eressa asked directly.

Aleka winced.  That was the question she had been dreading.  "Well…you see…when the guard came…and he wanted to wake you…I said no and…"

Eressa was beginning to think there was something strange about her friend's behavior.  "And?"  She asked expectantly.

Aleka blinked once before confessing in a fast blur.  "IofferedtogotoLegolasasareplacement."  She said as quickly as she could, her eyes down.

Eressa widened her eyes.  "You did what?"

"I'm sorry, Eressa!"  Aleka blurted.  "I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted just to see what he looked like…you did say he was handsome and I wanted to find out for myself…"  

Her voice trailed off and she looked up.  Eressa's face was marred with confusion.

"What?"  The young girl asked.

Aleka sighed.  This was not going to be easy.  "Eressa, can I tell you something?"

Eressa smiled slightly.  "You can tell me anything.  I tell you anything."

Aleka smiled in return, but very nervously.  She reached over to a nightstand and pulled out a drawer, revealing needles and thread.  She grabbed a few, and offered them to Eressa, who took them.  "Well, here.  Let's get back to work on our tapestry, and I'll tell you everything."

********

Aleka told Eressa everything.  Every single detail from when she first stepping into Legolas's chamber to the kiss…well, maybe everything that happened right before the kiss.  Eressa seemed to accept what Aleka had told her and was not angry.  But as outgoing as Aleka most often was, she was too nervous to reveal her mistake to her friend.  Now the girls were both working hurriedly on the tapestry that was supposed to be done in only a few hours.

_But Legolas will probably tell her tonight…_she thought worriedly.  _And then Eressa will wonder why I didn't tell her.  I hope she won't begin to distrust me._

Aleka was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp prick on her finger.  "Ouch."  She exclaimed as she carefully plucked the needer from her skin.

Eressa looked up in alarm at her friend's exclamation.  "What's wrong?"

"Just a prick of the finger, that's all."  Answered the older girl, looking up and smiling.  "It's nothing serious."

Eressa smiled in return.  She was beginning to act like her old self again, Aleka decided.  But tonight could change all that.  She could begin to act abnormal again, and this time she might not change back.

Aleka sighed in sadness.  So much was happening to Eressa at once.  Sauron haunting her in her dreams, her attraction for Legolas found out…

_And then there's me…_the girl thought with despair.  _Once she finds out about the kiss she'll have even more reason to become depressed._

In her mind Aleka kept rerunning the events of last night…meeting the elf…explaining Eressa to him…trying to hit him….kissing him…

The daydreams were interrupted with Eressa's voice.

"Where are the…."  She hesitated, a flash of inner pain in her eyes.  "…The scissors?"

Aleka stared at her friend.  She realized that the scissors reminded Eressa of the terrible thing she tried to do yesterday.  Pushing the painful thought out of her mind, she turned her eyes to the nightstand, where she had placed the scissors after Eressa had tried to use them on herself.

Then she remembered.  "Wait!  I gave them to Legolas."  She exclaimed.

Eressa looked at her strangely.  "You didn't tell me that."

Aleka nodded.  "Sorry.  I forgot that detail.  I took them with me for defense in case he tried something."

Eressa shot Aleka a boy-were-you-clueless look and smiled.  Aleka shrugged in defense and continued.  

"He made me give them to me anyway."  she excused.  "And he said…he said…"  Her mind struggled to remember.

**Flashback**

"You can give me those."  Legolas's voice rang in Aleka's ears.  

Aleka shot her head up.  "The scissors?  Why?"

"Perhaps if you cooperate, Eressa will tell you.  But now it is you who must tell me something."  Legolas said, narrowing his eyes.

**End Flashback**

"He said that you could tell me something about me giving them to him."  Aleka said, narrowing her eyes.

Eressa blinked, confused.  "I know nothing, honest.  No…wait…"  Eressa suddenly remembered her own plan to bring Legolas the scissors to use as a carving tool.

_Perhaps Legolas saw them and thought they'd make good carving tools too!  _She decided.  _And Aleka unwittingly brought them to him!_

Eressa snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to a waiting Aleka.  "There is something Legolas, my brother and I have been planning."  She began.

Aleka eyed the younger girl with interest.  "Go on,"  She said.

"I must know that you will never breathe a word of this to anyone else unless instructed so, Aleka."  Eressa implied seriously.

Aleka nodded her head eagerly.  "I promise.  Go on."

Eressa took a deep breath.  "We've…we've been planning to escape."

Aleka narrowed her eyes.  "Go on."  She ordered for the third time.

"Legolas wanted the scissors from you because he was planning to carve weapons from the planks in his bed."  Eressa said.  "He was going to use the weapons to aid in the escape."

Aleka smiled slightly.  Escape…the entire thought fascinated her.  Like Eressa, she had also been born into slavery, and had never tasted freedom.  

"Can I help?" She asked eagerly, growing more excited.  She never would have dreamed Eressa would be involved in something like this. 

_Legolas must need her for something…_she thought._  Something other than supplying him with tools, perhaps?_

"Well…I'll have to discuss that with Legolas,"  Eressa answered.  "I'll ask when I see him tonight, alright?"

Aleka nodded happily.  "Right.  Now, let's finish this tapestry."

*************

"And…PULL!!"  

The cry of the guard pierced the cooling air as Legolas and his fellow slaved tightly yanked on the ropes attached to the lifting device, raising a stone pillar a few feet off the ground.

"Harder you fools!  Put your backs into it!"

With a sharp exhale, Legolas gripped the rope tighter.  He had been at work like this all day.  The other slaves, including Eredor, had been rotating jobs throughout the day, but Legolas had been stationed here since the morning.  His body ached from the abuse, but the guards and their whips were never far away, and he couldn't let himself slack off, unless he wanted another painful welt upon his back.  

So far he had been lucky—the guards had sneered a couple of racist jokes and then left their harassments at that.  He hadn't received the whip yet.

Legolas watched as the other slaves around him also pulled tighter, but the stone only moved upward a few more feet.  

_One more pull and it will be in the right position…_he thought.  _Valar…give me strength._

Legolas closed his eyes as he envisioned his gods.  With a snarl between gritted teeth, the elf pulled back on the rope one last time.  One of the clothes on his hands slipped and the rope burnt his skin, but he kept pulling.  Eventually, the rest of the slaves helped to raise the stone into the right position.

"Good!"  Cried a guard.  "Steady now…"

Legolas watched as another station of slaves used long poles to maneuver the aloft stone above the others like it.  When it was in the right place, they signaled for the stone to be lowered back down.

Legolas's hands groaned in pain as the rope cut deeper into his skin.  He took a step forward, and then dug in his heels, lowering the stone a little.  He and the others continued this until the stone sat atop the pillar.

With that, the ropes were let go and cut.  Legolas quickly replaced the cloth on his hand, wincing as the dirty cloth touched his newly burnt skin.

Suddenly, there was a strangled cry of pain from the other side of the arena.  

"What's going on?"  A guard called as the cry reached his ears as well. 

"Help!  Help!  Get some of your men over here!"  Came the reply.

The guard couldn't see, but as Legolas narrowed his eyes he saw a huddle of men around a cart full of stones.  An array of voices crowded the elf's ears.

"He's trapped!  Get 'im outta there!"

"No way I'm risking my back!  Do it yerself!"

"He's suffocating!"

An arrow of fear pierced Legolas's heart.  The last he saw, Eredor was working hauling the carts of stones in that area.  He didn't hear Eredor's voice among the crowd, nor did he see him.  Something was terribly wrong.

Quick as a flash of lightning, Legolas took off down the center of the ring.  Several other slaves had started before him, but in his panic he easily passed them.  He reached the edge of the crowd in a few seconds, the others huffing and puffing behind him.

"Can't we pull it off 'im?"  

"No, the wheels would crush him!"

"We have to lift it!"

Legolas searched.  His eyes could see nothing over the heads of the other slaves, though he was quite a bit taller than most.

There was a strangled cry of anguish from the ground, and Legolas started to worry more as he didn't see Eredor in the growing crowd around him.  Ignoring the other slaves, he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, in front of the cart.  Instantly he was relieved.

Eredor was among 3 men all bending down trying to heave the cart off the ill-fated man.  Looking down Legolas saw him.  He was face down in the dust, his eyes bulging and the occasional groan on pain escaping his lungs.

"Hurry!  It's crushing 'im!"

"Somebody help!"

"Legolas!"

The elf started at the unusual sound of his name.  Eredor had shouted it, obviously forgetting that the elf had wanted to keep it secret.  But in a desperate situation like this few were able to hear, or remember.

"Help!"  Eredor cried, and Legolas stepped forward, grasping the edges of the cart with his strong elven hands.  (AN:  Ooooh….hands…)

"Ok, lads!"  Another slave cried.  "On three!  One…two…three!"

With a chorus of grunts the 3 men and the elf lifted the cart some height off the ground, and the weight was lifted from the man's back, allowing him a life-saving breath of air.  Yet no one from the crowd stepped forward to pull him out.

"Eredor….get him."  Legolas whispered through clenched teeth.  His arms trembled from the weight, but their strength never faltered.  (AN:  Oooh…rippling elven biceps…yum!)

"But you…won't be able to hold it….then."  Eredor answered, his own arms threatening to give way.

"I can…do it.  Help him.  Please."  Came the reply.

Eredor bit his lip as he slowly let go and allowed Legolas and the other two men to support the extra weight.  The two men showed signs of weakening as he did, but remarkably, the cart didn't lower a single inch.  Looking up, Eredor saw that Legolas had now closed his eyes and appeared to be taking all the extra weight himself.

_Must be that elven strength of theirs…_the young man thought.  _I'd better hurry nonetheless.  _

Reaching down under the cart, Eredor grasped the injured man under his arms and successfully pulled him all the way out from under the cart.  As soon as the man was safe, the two men dropped their side of the cart, exhausted.  But Legolas continued to hold up his end of the cart about a foot off the ground, before finally opening his eyes and dropping his load.

"Get this fellow inside!"  The voices continued shouting.  "He needs to be treated immediately."

Legolas turned away from the cart and saw Eredor squatting on the ground a few feet away, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.  The young man looked back up to him and smiled.

"Well that doesn't happen everyday, does it?"  He jested breathlessly, slowly getting up.

"Let's hope it doesn't."  Replied the elf.  He turned his head and watched as the injured man was carried away by some of his fellow slaves.  "He will be alright, I hope."

"He's got a few broken ribs at the least."  Grimly answered Eredor.  "I did that once, when I was a lad.  Fell off a horse.  Hurts like red hot poker shoved into your side."

"Yes, I've done that also."  Agreed the elf quietly.  

"How?"  Inquired his curious friend.  

"Same as you."  Answered Legolas.  "I fell of my horse an hour after I received him for my 34th birthday."  The elf turned to Eredor, who seemed astonished at the mentioned age and added:  "That is a lad in elf terms."

Eredor smiled.  "I see."  The young man looked around to see that the other slaves were departing and returning to their stations.

"Well, friend."  He said kindly.  "Farewell, for a while."

Legolas nodded and returned the farewell, and then turned and walked back to his station, where the slaves were already mounting another stone pillar into the lifting device, as if nothing had happened.

_Humans…_Legolas thought…_are an enigma._

Legolas turned to glance over his shoulder at Eredor one last time before getting to work, but he couldn't see the young man among the bustling slaves returning to their work.

Who he did see, made him want to scream.

***********Personal thingy**********

**AN:**  Ah, another nice cliffhanger for you.  But that's not the important thing.  This is:  I apologize for the late-ness of this chapter from the bottom of my heart.  But I must ask you wonderful people to be patient because I am really really behind and school and the musical and my parents aren't helping…plus this weekend and the next I'm going either up north or staying somewhere with a friend…no computer…so please be patient and wait.  I love you all and I hope you understand.

**Whitecoyote:**  Oh, please??  Can't I just borrow Will for like a day?  I promise I won't hurt him!!  *sticks hand behind back and crosses fingers*  Honest, really I am!!

LOL.  Ok.  I'm glad you liked this chapter!  I think Legolas is adorable too!!  And I want to be Eressa too!!  *cries*  Why can't I be her??  Life is so unfair!!  Oh…If I do go to a friends house this weekend and the next, I'm making them rent Don Juan Demarco for me now!!  The Man Who Cried is ok, but Johnny in it makes it much better.  He's only in there for a little bit though.  He's the man who cried.  LOL.  Thanks!

**Andmetwen:**  Glad you liked it!  Well, you'll see in the future why he's been in a coma, but for now I'll tell you this.  It has to do with all the hardships he's been going through.  I'm kinda making up my own reason for his coma, not a logical reason.  Well maybe a logical reason.  I'm confusing myself.  Seeya!  Thanks!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Yep, it cut you off again, but I e-mailed you, so we're good, yes?  Luv ya, chica!!  *kisses*

**Nikki:**  Hehe.  I know that you meant to type 'this was good,' but it showed up 'this was god.'  LOL.  There were more author notes in this chapter, I hope you liked them!  Thanks!

**Forestsong:**  I'm not stopping!!  I'm typing like a mad woman!!  Yee-ha!!!  

**Nirobie:**  Your friends think your gonna kill them?  Why would you do that?  Huh?  *is confused*  Well, I'm glad you liked it.  Yeah, I know the Legolas giving in to Aleka is a bit of a shocker, but elves have weaknesses too, and you have to remember that Legolas is a young man/elf thing…Which of my other stories are you reading?  The Song of the White Wood?  Well I hope you like what I posted so far, but I'm not gonna work on that one anymore until this ones done.  It's just too much work otherwise.  Thanks, luv ya!! 

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  It's ok!  You don't have to review for every chapter, as long as you review!!  *Legolas gives you hug to calm you down*  Here's the deal with the coma/dream thing…He was in the coma while having the dream.  Does that make sense?  I hope!  Thanks girl!!  Bye!  *hugs from all of us*

**Samwise the Strong:**  I have surpassed 200 reviews.  This is what I'm gonna do next:  I'M GONNA HIJACK A PLANE, FLY TO WHEREVER THE HECK ORLANDO BLOOM IS AND I'M GONNA KIDNAP HIM (MORE LIKE INSANELY-HOT-MAN-NAP) AND TAKE HIM AWAY WITH ME TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE MANY MANY CHILDREN!!!!!!!!

*blink*

I hereby state this rule:  I can have no more caffeine before I respond to reviewers.  Thanks!  *slaps sauron multiple times…really hard too!*  Run!!  *comes back and pokes you for forever!!*  Hah!  Beat that!!  Bye!!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yep!  Updated!   Yay for being a Boylan Sister!!

Yes, you are that smart!!  You're the smartest Platypus out there!  I've never met another platypus that can talk and write!!  

*sing song voice*  Legolas was tempted…lalalalala…Hey!  Don't slap my elf!  Only I can do that!  Mwahahah!

Yep, a S-E-Q-U-E-L.  Sorry, but your gonna have to wait, cuz this story STILL hasn't even begun, and I'm already at almost 30 chapters!!  But I promise I'll try and hurry, just for you!

NO, he wasn't dead.  He was in a coma.  You'll know why in the future, but it has something to do with the hardships he's been through and the physiological damage it's caused.  And it's gonna happen again.  And more things are gonna start…and overall I'm gonna give our elf a very very hard time.

Glad you thought the dream was cute!  SECHOOWAL TENSHUN!!  That is so fun!!

Yay!  I'm smut free!!  Be sure to keep that smut-radar on my story, kay?  You never know what I'm gonna do next….

Thanks a bunch!!  Luv ya!!

**Truffles:**  Uh….ok 


	28. Chapter 28: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer:  I own nothing…how many more times do I have to tell you people?

********Chapter 28**********

Legolas stared at the figure standing in the center of the ring.  It smiled at him.  Legolas knew that smile.

"Ithilion…"  He meant to shout his brother's name, but it came out in a choked whisper.

His brother continued his smiling.  He was wearing the same outfit as he had on when he died, and there were bright red stains of blood on his breast.  His bow was slung across his back, as was his quiver, and his blonde hair glinted in the full sunlight.

_Could it be…a ghost?  _The terrified young elf thought.  _Ithilion…what are you doing here?_

No reply came to answer the silent question.  Instead, Ithilion's smile grew wider, and more chilling.  Then a lone slave passed in between the too brothers, blocking Legolas's view for a split second.  When the slave had passed, however, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

**************

Eressa and Aleka sat in their room eating their dinner.  It was bread soup.  Eressa really didn't like it, as did many of the other slaves, but it was one of Aleka's favorites.  

"Are you going to eat that?"  She asked the younger girl when she stopped eating, her bowl half-full.

"You may have it."  Eressa said.  "I'm not hungry."

Aleka cocked her head to the side.  She knew what was bothering Eressa.  

While they went to receive their food, the other servants, including Celda and her group, had been whispering.  They hadn't said anything to the two, but it was obvious what the whispers had been about.

"Pay no heed to them, Eressa."  Aleka said comfortingly.  "What they think is not important.

The younger girl signed.  "I know you are right."  Eressa turned her head and looked out the window.  

It was becoming winter now and the sun was setting faster everyday.  Now the bright star was just beginning to touch the roofs of the buildings surrounding the mansion, and soon it would set upon the dark horizon.  Below the window Eressa could see the new arena being built.  The walls had been completed and the slaves were now working on building the stands for the villagers to be seated in.  Eressa was unaware that twof the slaves working down there were Legolas, and her brother, Eredor.

_I will be glad to see Legolas…_Eressa thought.  _Although I know he'll expect to receive  many answers from me._

Eressa signed a second time, drawing air into her lungs and back out again.  She thought yesterday that the only way out was to take her life, and now she was so glad to have it.  

"You told Legolas about…about my rash decision, did you not?"  She asked Aleka, who was busily gulping down her soup.

"Yes."  Answered the other girl.  "I told him it was because you wanted a way out of your torment.  And that was the truth, was it not?"

"Yes, it was."  Eressa answered grimly.  "But if I know Legolas at all I think he will want more of an answer than that."

"Well you'd better think of one quickly."  Said Aleka, peering out the window at the ever lowering sun.

"What shall I say?  He can see right through me, Aleka."  Eressa insisted.  "He can tell when I lie."

"I never said you should lie."  Aleka replied.  "Tell him the truth.  If he wants more, then tell him there is none.  If he is as insightful as you claim, he should know that you are not lying."

Eressa's fingers fiddled with a strand of her long, dark blonde hair.  "You are right.  But…"  

"But what?"

"But what if he asks about…about my development of feelings towards him?"

Aleka set down her soup bowl.  "I don't think he'd do that, Eressa. It would embarrass you, he knows that.  He wouldn't want to embarrass you on purpose."

"I know, but still, he'll want to know why!"  Eressa persisted.  

"He should know why!  He's looked in a mirror at least once in his lifetime I'm sure!"  Jested the other girl.

"I don't just like him for his looks, though they are quite stunning."  Eressa explained with some difficulty.  "I like him because of who his is on the inside too."

Aleka smiled.  "Well, maybe he likes you in the same way.  Or both!"

"Both!"  Exclaimed Eressa.  "But Aleka, I'm not nearly as beautiful as you, or some other girls!"

Aleka got an annoyed look on her face.  "Yes you are!  You're just as beautiful!"

"Am not!"  Argued Eressa.  "Look, I've this terrible hair, and I'm not as tall as you, and I've got freckles…"

"Oh, stop!"  Aleka said, waving a hand.  "Your hair is beautiful, I myself have wished on many occasions that I could have hair like yours."

"You have?"

"Yes!  You have no idea how terrible my curls get in the summer!"

"They look good in the summer!"

"Yes, but a million strokes from a comb could not tame them."  Aleka finished, winning the argument.  Eressa was chin down, looking at her hair with disapproval.

"And really, Eressa."  Aleka continued.  "Being tall has nothing to do with beauty."

"I'm short."  Insisted the younger girl.

"You are not short, you are just small."  Corrected Aleka.  "And your freckles…those you cannot help."

"See?  I'm not as beautiful as you!"

"That's not what's important."  Aleka said, leaning forward.  "Ask Legolas about this.  You'll see."

Aleka was tempted to say that she was beautiful and still Legolas wouldn't give in to her temptations.  Well…some of them.  And he did admit that the only girl he'd kiss was Eressa.  Aleka wanted to tell her young friend that to make her feel better about herself, but that would bring up The Kiss…

_And I'm leaving Legolas to tell her about that.  _She decided.

"I just cannot imagine myself being with someone like him."  Continued Eressa.  "He's so beautiful, and an elf…and I'm just a infatuated human girl."

"You might be more to him."  Aleka replied.  "He cares a lot for you, Eressa.  He told me so."

Eressa looked at her friend sadly.  "You really think so?"

"Yes." Said Aleka, nodding her head.

"But what if…he's a elf, you know.  He must be very old.  What if he's already betrothed, or even married?"

_I really don't think he'd kiss me if he was married…_Aleka secretly thought.

"Don't worry about it."  Aleka said, getting up and grabbing hold of the soup bowls.  "Do you want me to take both these back to the kitchen so you won't have to be bothered by those idiots out there again?"

"Yes, please."  Answered Eressa, nodding her head once.  "But when you return, I might already be gone.  The sun has set."

Aleka glanced out the window and nodded.  "Alright.  I will see you in the morning, then."  The older girl turned towards the door and then stopped herself.  "Oh, and Eressa?"

"Yes?"  

"Your hair looks good pulled halfway back, like you have it now, if you are that concerned about looking good."

"Oh.  Thank you."

With that, Aleka left, leaving Eressa alone.  But sure enough, just as she predicted, a guard came by after a few minutes.  Eressa went with him and before long she was outside Legolas's door.

As she entered, she saw the elf sitting on his bed, eyes closed, in deep thought.  His eyes snapped open when the door was closed behind her, however.  

"Ah,"  He exclaimed in a soft voice.  "Thank the Valar it really is you this time."

Eressa made herself smile.  "I'm sorry for not coming last night, but I…"  Her smile slid of her face and she was unable to go on.

Legolas was quick to get off the bed and approach her, saying something comforting.  Eressa did not, however, expect him to wrap his arms around her in an embrace. (AN:  Yep, Platy, you were right!)

"I know what you tried to do."  He said.  "I will not lecture you, for I think that you have already learned your lesson, have you not?"

Eressa oddly hugged the elf back and answered:  "Yes, I have.  I'm sorry, Legolas."

"You don't have to apologize to me."  He said in a musical voice.

"I made you worry, didn't I?"

There was a pause, and out of the corner of her eyes Eressa saw Legolas smile sadly.  "Yes you did."

It was then that he released her, a grim look on his face.  "Eressa, I have something I must tell you, but you will not like to hear."

Eressa lowered her eyebrows and frowned.  "Yes?"

_He is betrothed or has a wife, doesn't he!  _She thought.  _And he's going to tell me now, after I started to become attracted to him?_

"You are not the only one of us who is regretting foolish decisions."  The elf continued, as he walked over to his bed and sat on it.  "Last night something happened between Aleka and I, and I don't know if she told you about it."

Eressa was instantly relieved, but also instantly confused.  What had Aleka not told her about?

"What is it that she didn't tell me?"  The girl asked curiously.

The elf's face showed deep regret and shame.  He nodded his head.  "So she didn't tell you after all."

"I don't know if she told me or not."  Eressa said, completely baffled.  "Tell me and maybe I will know."

Legolas looked up at her, his blue eyes gleaming.  Eressa found it hard on to swoon when those eyes turned her way.  (AN:  As do we all.)

"Last night…"  The elf paused to think of a way to put his confession.  "…Last night when Aleka came to my cell, once we found out that either of us was not a threat…"  

He smiled slightly at the fuss he and the girl had made.  "…Aleka made it clear to me that she didn't want to simply come have a friendly conversation with me…"

As she listened, Eressa's frown grew.  Aleka hadn't told her that!

"…and—and I was tempted."  Legolas continued.  "I was a fool and I was actually tempted by her flirtations."  

There was another long pause, so Eressa took the opportunity to say something.

"Is that it?"  She asked.  "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Legolas.  Aleka is a very beautiful girl."  She added, while inside she was bashing herself for being so ugly.  

"No, that's not it, and I am not ashamed by that."  Legolas replied, looking deeply into the girls eyes and frowning.  "Eressa…I kissed Aleka."

Eressa blinked and her face fell.  "You…kissed her?"

"Yes.  I'm deeply sorry and I regret it now.  I know that you have an…an attraction towards me and I wanted you to know that you are much more important to me than Aleka."  The elf took a deep breath after confessing his feelings, ready to face the girl's reaction.

Eressa continued to frown.  "I…I don't understand why she didn't tell me…"

Legolas sat up a little straighter.  "She didn't want you to become cross at her.  But I'm afraid letting me tell you what she lied about doesn't help, does it?"

"No."  Eressa replied simply.

"I'm sorry, Eressa."  Legolas repeated.  "The kiss…it didn't mean anything to me…I wanted you to know that."

"I forgive you, Legolas."  Eressa said, looking at him with disappointed eyes.  "I'm just not sure if I can trust Aleka anymore, and that saddens me."

Legolas got up briefly and reached out for her hand.  He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed.

"What Aleka did…and what I did…it was wrong, I know, but her main purpose for coming down here was to find out what was bothering you, Eressa."  he explained.  "She truly is your friend, she just has some faults.  Everybody has those."

"You included?"  Eressa asked, the elf's words somewhat comforting. 

Legolas smiled and nodded.  "I included."

Eressa returned the smile but then frowned.  "I don't see any of them."

"I have plenty of faults."  Insisted Legolas.  "More than you think."

"Like?"  

"Like I'm not as graceful as some of my folk, or the fact that I fell out of nearly every tree I ever climbed…" Legolas stopped there, and looked at Eressa, who was rolling her eyes.

"You are most likely much more at home in the trees than any human, Legolas!"  She said playfully.  "Surely you couldn't have fallen out of every tree."

"It was every tree!"  Legolas insisted, playing along.  "I swear!"

"It was not!"  Eressa argued, beginning to giggle.  Then she became serious.  "Legolas."

"Yes?"

Eressa took a deep breath.  "About…about my attraction towards you…I'm sorry."  The girl flushed and looked to the ground.  Her eyes came up honestly, looking deep into his eyes.

Legolas blinked and then turned away.  "One cannot help how one feels."  He said, more about himself than the girl next to him.

In his heart he knew it was true.  And he knew how he felt.  The feelings he had for Eressa…they were strong.  And they were not just of friendship.  He felt trapped, in a way.  He knew he was falling…and yet, he didn't want to catch himself.

_But I made a promise to myself…_He thought sadly.  _That I wouldn't fall in love with a human…yet here I am…_

His thoughts strayed back to reality as he felt Eressa still staring him down.  He turned to her.  

"You should not regret how you feel."  He told her.  Inside, however, he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"I…wouldn't." Eressa replied.  "But I…feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?"  inquired the elf.

"Well…because…"  Eressa couldn't bring herself to think of a reason, so she asked another question.  "Legolas, do you…are you married?"

Legolas gave her a look of surprise.  "No."  He answered simply.

"Are you betrothed then?"  

"No.  Why are you asking me this?"

Eressa blushed again.  "That's what I was guilty about.  I thought that…that a creature so beautiful as yourself should have found someone just as beautiful to love and share your life with by now."  She bravely looked up at him.  "Or are you still too young to marry, in elf terms?"

Legolas smiled slightly.  "I am considered young.  But I am very, very old in your terms."

"How old?"  Asked Eressa, her curiousity growing.

"2889."  Came the reply, and the girl gasped.

"That's _young?_"  she said in disbelief.

The elf's smile widened.  "There are elves living that are older than Middle Earth itself.  To us my age is young, but not young enough to not marry."

"So…why aren't you?"  The girl asked again, but then recoiled.  "I'm sorry, I should not be asking you all these personal questions."

"I haven't found the right person yet."  Legolas said shakely, ignoring her previous statement.  

_What if I'm looking at her right now?  _The elf prince thought.  _Valar…_

Eressa smiled shyly, a gesture in which the elf returned.  She felt glad that he wasn't bound to another female—yet she couldn't get her hopes up.  The chance of Legolas liking her as anything other than a friend was as distant as her own freedom.

_Yet, if Legolas's plan works, my freedom might not be far off…_she thought hopefully.

Suddenly, Eressa was determined to find out more about the elf at her side.  She knew his name, where he came from, his age, and his marital status, but that was it.

Looking up, she tried to make her interest sound casual.  "I just realized I know so little about you, I wanted to know more."

"I'd would be happy to tell you."  Legolas replied.  "If you would tell me more about yourself."

"You already know all there is to know, Legolas."  She replied.  "I grew up a slave with Eredor and my mother, my father I never knew, and at barely a child's age my brother and I were sold to Curdolin.  And from then on our lives have been like this."  

"I want to know about you…"  she continued.  "There's nothing interesting about me."

"I think you are interesting."  Legolas said, but immediately wished he hadn't, for it was an odd thing to be said to a girl.

Eressa gave him a quizzical glance.  "No I'm not.  I'm as boring as a stone to you, I'll bet."

Legolas raised an eyebrow.  He had seen this behavior before, in elven maidens flirting with him.  She was unwittingly searching for him to give her compliments.  Legolas grinned.  He didn't have a problem with that.

"You are not boring, Eressa."  He said sternly, tempted to raise a finger and shake it in her face.  "And don't you ever think I would think that.  I think that your…"

_Just tell her how you feel, you fool.  _He told himself.

"I think your…wonderful."  Legolas said, but inside he wanted to hit himself.  That was not what he had meant to say.  He should have said something more sincere.  But then she would know how he felt.  But why was that important anyway, when she had the same feelings for him?  Legolas didn't know.

"You do?"  Eressa answered, still playing the girlish game.  

"Yes, Eressa."  Legolas said, hastily changing the subject.  "But now I have something to show you."

Legolas bent down and reached under his bed and pulled out something small, hiding it in his hands.  "Or…or rather,"  He continued shyly.  "I have something to give to you."

Eressa grinned.  It was very rare that she got a gift, and one that Legolas would give must be special.  "What?"  She asked eagerly, reaching for the unseen object still in the elf's hands.

Legolas pulled his hands out of her reach.  "Oh no."  He said.  "You cannot see it yet."

"What?  Why?"  The girl said, glaring at him with emerald eyes.

Legolas looked into the green pools and he felt that if she looked at him like that a second longer he wouldn't be able to hold in his feelings any more.  The thought frightened him.

"Close your eyes."  He ordered hastily, sparing himself of such a humiliating fate.

Eressa narrowed her eyes.  What game was Legolas playing with her?  

_I'll sooner find out if I close my eyes…_She thought, so she obeyed.

Legolas smiled when the girl did as she was told.  "Hold out your hands."

Eressa did that, cupping her small hands and holding them forward.

Legolas hesitated before giving her her gift.  He gazed at her.  Her perfect lips were parted in an excited smile, and her cheeks were still pink from her previous blushing.  Smiling, Legolas looked more closely at the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks.  An elven maiden with freckles would be considered ugly, but to Legolas they only enhanced the beauty he saw in Eressa.  He wanted to place a hand on her cheek, to whisper sweet nothings into her soft golden hair…he wanted to touch her lips with his own, and he wanted to love her.

_So why don't I?  _He thought foolishly.  

Because, he pondered, she was a human and too young perhaps?  Wait, that wasn't true.  Her age was fairly acceptable, if she was to turn 18 in a month.  Had Legolas been born a human, he guessed that he would be in his early to mid twenties by now, but then again, humans were complex creatures and he could be mistaken.

"Legolas?"  Her soft voice called him.  "I'm waiting…"

Legolas snapped out of his thought and apologized.  "Sorry.  Here."

Legolas placed his gift in her hands, brushing her palms briefly with his fingertips as he did so.  This time, it was he that jerked as they touched.  But Eressa had opened her eyes and was too busy looking at her gift to notice.

"Oh, Legolas!"  She cried.  "It's beautiful!"

_It's like you…_Legolas thought secretly.

"Thank you."  The elf replied instead.

Delighted, Eressa held up her gift to the window so examine it in the moonlight.  In her hand was a small ornately carved wooden comb.  In the dim light of the moon she could see that Legolas had carefully carved a flower in the handle.

"I love it!"  she said, and she grinned at him in her happiness.

"You can wear it in your hair, if you like."  Legolas told her.  He offered his hand.  "May I?"

Eressa nodded, and returned the comb to him.  Her hand came up and removed the string that held half of her hair back, letting it fall gracefully into her face.  She turned her head to the side so that he could put his gift in her hair.

Legolas smiled as he did just that.  He gently brushed away a tress or two from her face and behind her ear, and twisted the comb into them, holding them there.

When he was finished, Eressa's hands were quick to reach up and feel her new hairstyle.

"You look very good with your hair away from your face."  Legolas complimented.  "You should wear it like that more often."

Eressa beamed.  "I would, if I could afford such a luxury as this comb here!"

Legolas arched an eyebrow.  "Surely such a trinket is not that expensive."

"It is for a seamstress such as myself.  I have only enough money to buy food and clothing."

"But you are a seamstress, don't you make your own clothing?"  Inquired Legolas.

"I would, but I have little time.  My work keeps me busy."  Eressa said, still feeling her head.  "Thank you, Legolas.  I feel like a real lady now."

"You always were a lady, Eressa."  Legolas said, gracefully scooping up one of her hands as it left her head and brushing his lips on her delicate knuckles.  He pulled away, and added:  "And your most welcome."

Eressa felt a blush begin to creep up her neck again, but somehow she prevented it.  When Legolas kissed her hand she felt the spot grow inflamed with the feeling she held inside for him.  She didn't want his lips to leave, so when they did, she frowned.

Legolas saw her change of face and lowered his eyebrows.  "Is there something wrong?"  He asked.

Eressa glanced up suddenly.  "Oh!  I was just…thinking…I don't have anything to give to you in return."  She sighed, thankful to have thought of a convincing excuse.  The elf bought it.

"You brought me my shirt."  Legolas said.  "Which I am very thankful for.  So you owe me nothing."

"Speaking of which, the hem on your shirt is coming undone."  Eressa said, partly ashamed.  She would have thought her handy-work would have lasted longer.

Legolas looked down at the hem of his right sleeve.  Eressa was right, the threads had become loose there, and needed repair.  It reminded him of something…

"Yes!"  He cried suddenly.  "Eredor was explaining to me how he learned to sew his shirts so they might last longer.  I was wondering if perhaps you could show me."

Eressa blinked and smiled.  Legolas had taught her so much already…about life…about love…and now it was her turn to teach him something useful.

"I'd be happy to!"  She said.  "But I'd have to bring in some spare supplies tomorrow night."

"That'd be alright."  Legolas answered happily.  "But for now, would you like to get some rest?  I for one do.  Work in the arena was very tiring today."

"You work in the arena?"  Eressa asked, totally surprised.  "My window overlooks the arena!"

"Is that so?"  Legolas replied.  "Well, if you could wave to me, perhaps sometime I'll see you."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want you to be distracted from your work, Legolas."  Eressa said, concerned.

Legolas chuckled lightly and stretched.  "No..no…it's alright.  Feel free to do it.  It'll lift my spirits seeing you."

Eressa smiled.  She lifted his spirits.  That one small compliment made her feel so good inside.

"Alright, let's go to sleep."  She chirped happily.  "Thank you again for the comb, Legolas."

Eressa climbed off the bed, and Legolas handed her the blanket.  This was becoming a ruetine for both of them.

"Your welcome."  Answered the elf as he stretched out his body on the bed.  The pile of planks was too small to hold all of him, but he didn't mind his feet hanging over.  "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Legolas."

***********Personal thingy***********

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Glad it makes sense…thanks a lot!!  *gives you hugs and kisses and cookies and candy and love and presents and oompa loompas and more hugs and kisses!!!*  I'll update as soon as I can!  Wuv you!  Bye, and thanks again!

**Kate:**  Yeah, I'm having a cruel cliffhanger phase!!  Sorry to keep you waiting and wondering, but that's what makes it fun!!  I'm glad you thought it was awesome, thanks, and I will keep it up!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yeah!  Cliffhanger!!  As you read, Legolas did know who the mystery person was.

Hehe…impure thoughts?  What impure thoughts?  I can assure you that I never think of things that are impure.  (Legolas…….in a bathtub….filled with….strawberries…)  *innuendo machine goes haywire*

Aleka's made it clear that she intends to let Legolas explain about the kiss, then deal with Eressa's reaction later.  Aleka's kind of dishonest that way.  And um…no mouth-to-mouth for Legolas.  I don't think they invented that in middle earth…but your suggestion is a little funny!!

Thanks for saying I can take my time.  It makes me feel a lot better, but it's not you guys, it's me.  I like updating and it's my goal to do it at least once a week, so I push myself to do so.  When the really important chapters come on, I might have to take some time extra to get them just right, though.  

Thanks a bunch, Platy!  Love you!  Bye!  

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Hey!  I'm glad you liked the Legolas lifting weight with his powerful arms….*swoons*  Yum, I want to write more of that!  Thanks for the compliemts, I'll keep it up!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Wow.  You wrote four reviews.  That's a lot!  Thanks!!  I'm gonna reply to them all in one huge, monsterous paragraph!  

It gives me great pleasure to know that you like my story so much that you feel you gotta tell me what you thought about every chapter!!  Thanks for the wonderful compliments too!!  Yeah…I like writing evil cliffhangers!  Admit it, it makes the story a whole lot better to read, don't it?  Say yes!

Actually, interesting is a compliment, it's just not as severe a compliment as some others.  It's good!!  No insult taken!!  And I'm glad you liked the dream scenes, I'll for sure do more, for the sake of the story, of course, as well as I enjoy writing them too because I can do whatever I want with them!

Caffiene is the greatest substance on the planet!! Hyper is good!!  All's good when your hyper!  Glad you liked the 'hissy-fit'!!  Yep, Legolas has yet another admirer!  Go figure!  

Really?  My ending was powerful?  (chap 24, I mean)  Thanks!!  Aw, you get a four day weekend?  You lucky girl!!  Well, we get Halloween and the day before off and yesterday and the day before were half-days!!  But we only get a four day weekend for Easter, we don't get a whole week off anymore.  Stupid school board!!  Thanks for saying this chapter was excellent!!  You don't have to use different words every time, have you noticed how often I say "He said" or "She said."  instead of thinking of a better one?    Yay for brain-dead-ness!!  I'm like, always that way, in the morning!!  Thanks a whole bunch girl!  Bye now!

**Nirobie:**  I dare write many evil, evil cliffhangers!!  They're fun!!  If you want to know who Legolas sees, you better grovel!!  LOL, no, I'm just kidding.  You found out just now!!  Are you confused, cuz if you are, don't be, it will all be sorted out in future chapters!!  I'm glad my advice worked!!  That'll show 'em!!  I'll be seein' ya!!  Bye!

**Whitecoyote:**  Me evil.  Me very very evil!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  Me take over the world!!!  (ahem)  Don't know where that came from!!  Evil cliffhangers are good!!  They make the story a lot more interesting, even if you have to wait to see what happens!!  Believe me!!

I want William!!  *whips out some numchucks and does a little samurai number*  Hi-YA!!  Hand him over, or meet your doom!!

Will:  (from through the door)  Can't you insane people just discuss this over tea peacefully?

You and Me:  (at same time)  NO!!!!  (prepare to fight)

Me:  (pondering a bit)  Actually, I am a little thirsty…

You:  Oh, really?  Me too!!  What a coinsidence!

Me:  Yeah!

You and Me:  (go off to have tea)

Will:  (through the door again)  Hey!  I'm thirsty too!  Hello….anybody out there???  Heelloooo….

LOL.  I love writing those!!  I wanna see Don Juan this weekend, but we're going up north, so no tv.  Dammit!!  Plus I don't know if our local Blockbuster even has it!!  They like threw out all the old movies and replaced them with crappy DVDs, and although we have a DVD player, my parents don't let me use it much, so I have to rent videos to use on my tv/vcr thing in my room!!  ARH!! The world hates me!!

**Nikki:**  Yes, you did say that!  It was funny!!  Glad you liked the disclaimer.  It was so much better than saying that same old "I don't own Lord of the Rings" thing.  Yay!  You spelt it write this time!!  Thanks!!  

**Lady Moria:**  Well, the wargs were starved.  If I was starved and a wolf, I would attack and try to eat anything, and plus, the wargs and elves are natural enemies anyway.  I'm glad you voiced your concerns though.  Real wolves are nice.  One of my fave animals.  I kind of didn't like the way Tolkien portrayed them.  Wargs are different though, so they can be evil!!  You're listening to TTT soundtrack?  Which song?  Thanks!!

**Astievia:**  Such a pretty name!!  Yep, another cliffie!!  An evil one too!  MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Well, it's the weekend now so I can save all my work for Sunday and work on the story now!!  Yay!!  Thank you!!

**LegyLuva:**  Thank you very much!  You don't have to rush, take as long as you want!  Also thanks for supporting my sister's fic a whole bunch!  It means a lot to her, and she adores your story!  Thanks again!  Bye!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Oh!  Sorry!  *kisses your eye so it's better*  Well, I have lots of conflicts for Legolas to get over first, (one has to do with his vision of Ithilion) and overall, before the escape plan is executed, they have to fall in love and stuff…so all of that first, then the escape!  I'm gonna write a really crappy chapter that's gonna be all "One month later…" so I can get to that more quickly one of these days.  Yes!!  I'm so gonna kidnap Orlando Bloom!!  WEEEEE!!!  I can find him!! I know where he is!  He's in Los Cabos, in Mecks-Ick-Oh!    I won!!  Yay!  I WON!!  *dances*  Sauron slapping is fun!  *slaps him like a slap happy girl!*  Yeeha!!  Thanks, Luv ya!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Yep, it worked this time!  Yay!  Thanks, and I'm sorry you're sick!  I hope you get better soon!!  Thanks again girl!  Bye!

**BreeNbloom:**  Gosh, you get brownie points for lotsa reviews!  Thanks!  Golf is over already?  Was it good?  How'd you do?  You get to swim for gym?  Oh, I wish my school had a pool!  I'd be on the swim team, I'm really good!  Good luck on your story!  Tell me which site your posting it on, and I'll read it!  Promise!!    Yeah, I'll explain the eye thing in later chapters.\

School is ok.  Takes up way too much time, but it's pretty easy since I got art, gym, choir and Spanish, which are all easy classes.  Math, science and physcology are the hard ones.  Something new happened:  My mom backed our van into a tree!  Now everyone sees her driving around and thinks its me who did it!

Glad you got your movie back!  Sisters are so annoying…

Thanks a lot, and bye!


	29. Chapter 29: Moonlight Shadows

**********Chapter 29**********

AN:  Sorry for the slowness of the story lately, I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise!  Also sorry for any late updates that might (I repeat—might) come eventually.  My life is becoming busier and busier by the minute and I just have no time to myself to type.  I just wanted you to know that if I don't update for a while, I'm not dead and I didn't give up!  Thanks!

*******

As Legolas laid in bed he listened to the sound of Eressa's breathing.  Her breathes were normal and equally spaced for a few minutes, but then he heard them grow deeper and longer, and he knew she had fallen asleep.  

_I hope she has no nightmares tonight…_Legolas thought…_and I hope that I do not have another strange dream tonight also._

The elf prince's thoughts strayed to the incident that had happened later that day, when he had seen his brother.  He had dismissed the sighting as a simple trick of the mind—but there was a feeling he felt deep in his soul that it was not that simple.

_Ithilion, what do you want with me?  Are you really there, or am I going mad?  _Legolas thought grimly.

Turning his head slightly, Legolas rested his eyes on Eressa.  Her small body was curled up in a tight ball on top of his blanket on the ground.  Her fists were clenched under her chin, and she reminded Legolas of a small child asleep after a hard day of play.

_But she isn't a child…_Legolas told himself.  _She's the young woman that I'm falling in love with._

Legolas blinked, thought he never took his eyes off of the girl.  Had he just openly admitted his love for her?  

_Valar…I did.  _Legolas drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.  He opened then again when he missed the sight of the sleeping Eressa.  He stayed like that for a while, unable to do anything but stare.  Soon the moon appeared and began to shine though the small window and onto the sleeping girl.

The streams of moonlight glinted off of Eressa's golden hair and made her seem pale and flawless.  Legolas found himself in a world of thought—he thought of waking her to tell her how beautiful she was, he thought of placing a feather-soft kiss on her cheek and whispering a lullaby in her ear, and he thought of doing both and then more.

_It's impossible.  _He said to himself.  _What I am daydreaming about cannot happen.  What would Father think?  And the rest of my people?  _

They would never accept her, Legolas decided.  

Hearing a short intake of a breath, Legolas took himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Eressa.  She had pulled herself into a tighter ball, and a frown formed on her face.  Observing her once more, Legolas noticed that she was shivering.

_She's cold…_he thought.

Eressa continued to shiver, and Legolas pondered for a few minutes whether to wake her or not.  To wake her would to mean bringing her into his bed with him…and Legolas knew that that would make her uncomfortable, as well as only make sleep harder for him.

_But I cannot allow her to shiver like that all night…_Legolas told himself.  _Valar._

Slowly, Legolas dragged himself out of his bed.  As he stood, he felt the cold brush of wind against his skin.  Looking out the window, he saw that fog was forming in the streets outside his prison.  The moonlight cast down upon the lingering mist made the world above him seem like some eerie dreamland.

Another cold gust of wind came into the window, and Legolas, thought he himself was not affected, realized why Eressa was so cold.  Winter was coming.  Snow would fall soon.  What was he to do then?  He couldn't possibly let Eressa share his bed with him every night of the chilling season, could he?

Eressa drew in another cold breath and then turned over, still hugging herself for warmth.  Legolas sighed, and then kneeled down next to her.  A hand involuntarily reached over and tenderly touched her hair, and then the soft, fragile skin of her cheek.  Then it went further still and traced the edge of her lips…then down towards her throat…

That's when Legolas finally caught himself and jerked his hand away.  

_What would she think of me if she awoke and found me hovering over her like this?  _He thought, mentally scolding himself.  

Eressa began to shiver again as another cold gust leaked through the window.  She turned over again in her sleep, and she almost rolled right into Legolas's lap.  Finally, after much hesitation, Legolas gently reached an arm under her head and shoulders and pulled her up towards his chest.  Eressa sighed and she shifted her body to and fro for a bit, but she didn't wake up.

Legolas looked down at her sleeping face and he was tempted to dip his head down and kiss her…but he couldn't….shouldn't…

With an aggravated sigh Legolas ripped his gaze away from Eressa.  Why did the Valar have to torment him like this?  Was this his fate?  To fall in love with a lowly human?

Half of him hated himself for it, but the other half was excited.  Humans had certain aspects that elves didn't…to Legolas…they seemed more interesting. 

_More vile and barbaric too…_Legolas added, thinking of Curdolin and some others.

But they _were _interesting.  They had flaws.  And weaknesses.  They lived life knowing that someday they would wither away and die of old age, if not before by some cruel twist of fate.  Legolas wondered how Eressa could stand that thought.  He wondered what a typical human would do to be like an elf, and never have to die.  Would they kill, or steal?  Would they go against every promise they ever made to be immortal?

Legolas shook his head.  The enigma of humans was too tangled, to complex to decode.  Eressa shifted in her sleep again, and he looked upon her once more.

_What would you do, Eressa?  _He asked her silently.  _What would you do to be like me?_

Again, the cold night air blew into the small cell, brushing stray strands of hair across Legolas's face.  Eressa shivered again, but not as severely as before.  Legolas could feel his own body warming her.  She was leaning into him, unconsciously welcoming the comfort he offered.

Legolas realized that he could not stay like this for the whole night.  He would have to either leave Eressa here, on the floor, cold and shivering, or risk sharing the bed with her again.

_Or…perhaps I can stay here…on the floor…with her.  _He pondered, blinking.

Legolas smiled as he came to his solution.  That way they could be as close or as far apart as they liked.  His blanket was fairly large, when it was spread out all the way, so they would have enough room for them both and then some.

Slowly, Legolas lowered Eressa back down to the ground.  She resumed her tight-curled-ball position, and Legolas stretched out beside her, yawning.  He curled both arms in back of his head and tried not to look at the young girl for a while, and maybe sleep, but his efforts were fruitless.  His gaze would always wander around for no more than a few minutes before resting on Eressa's form.  

He then realized that if he didn't keep her close she would become cold again, and he took one arm and pulled her gently to him.  She was facing him, and when he did, her head was rested on his shoulder, their faces not even inches apart.

_Valar…she is beautiful…_his mind again began to wander in an endless void of dreams and fantasies (AN:  Naughty minds!  I know what you're all thinking!).  The hand that was curled around her began to play with the long tresses of her hair in his thought.

"Why do you do this to me?"  Legolas asked the girl aloud, surprising himself.  His voice was hushed, however, and did not wake the sleeper, so he continued.  "How did it happen?  How did I fall in love?"

Legolas continued to speak to the girl for a time, but she didn't even stir from her current position, curved against his body.  When he was through asking fruitless questions, he turned his head to look back into the face of Eressa.

There she was.  Her lips were so close…

_One kiss…one kiss won't hurt…_Legolas thought, and before he knew what he was doing, he had placed a feather soft kiss onto her perfectly molded pink lips.  He didn't pull away from her until the last moment.

"Sleep well, _Melamin._"  He whispered tenderly. (AN:  Melamin means "my love" in elvish.)  

Then, with nearly all the willpower he had, Legolas turned his head away and forced himself to find sleep, as the shadow of the moon passed over them both.

********

"You have returned."  A soft voice called from across the crystal stream.

Legolas turned and saw his love across the water.  "Yes, Eressa, I have."

As soon as sleep had overcome him, the elf had found himself in his bizarre dreamland once again.  He didn't understand.  This was not a typical dream…it felt…different.  That fact alone unnerved him.

Eressa frowned, but not too strongly.  "I told you to stay away from here."  She said somewhat sadly, somewhat not.

"I couldn't."  Legolas answered simply.

Eressa cast her eyes downward at the flowing water at her feet.  "Will you wade the stream to be with me?"

Legolas blinked.  The question was ridiculus.  Of course he would.  Without an answer, he stepped into the cold waters.  Eressa watched him with a glint in her eye.

The stream was deeper than Legolas had estimated, and the current was faster.  When he had gotten to the middle the waters threatened to overcome him and sweep him away.  Legolas wouldn't let that happen.  He eventually made it out of the stream, and was surprised to see that he had not gotten wet at all.

Eressa noted his amazement.  "That is no ordinary stream."  She said plainly.  "Look into it."

"What will I see?"  Legolas asked her.

Eressa simply smiled softly at him.  Legolas narrowed his eyes but then obeyed and looked into the water.

"I see nothing," He said after a moment of observing.

"You have not looked hard enough."  Replied Eressa.

Legolas looked back over his shoulder at the girl, who was still smiling.  With a sigh he gazed back into the clear waters again, this time concentrating on seeing something he didn't before.

He saw nothing at first.  But then…shapes began to appear in the water.  Bodies…and faces…of men and elves and other creatures.  The sight startled him, and he drew back with a gasp.  Eressa joined him at his side after a moment.

"You know not where you are."  She said directly.

Legolas looked at her.  "You speak in riddles, Eressa.  Please, tell me what is going on."

"You are in Waiting."  Eressa said, a hint of sadness reflecting in your eyes.  "As we all are…or all will be."

"I don't understand."

"Nor could you, if I fully explained it to you now."  Said the girl.  She glanced at the stream.  "But I must, for if you do not know, you are bound to come back here. The stream you see before you is not a stream; the water is not water.  What you have seen flowing as water are souls of the dead, Legolas."

"What?"  Inquired the baffled elf.

"The stream runs to what my kind like to call Heaven."  Eressa continued.  "The souls of the living linger here, in the Spirit World, until after their bodies die.  Then it is their turn to join the stream and go to Heaven."

"But I, nor you, are dead."  Legolas argued.  "Why are we here?"

"This world stretches far and wide.  There are more of us here than you and I, many more of us who are in Waiting, but they linger farther away."  The girl explained.  "My fate as a human is to die. I will eventually join the others in the stream." 

Legolas frowned.  "I am an elf, immortal.  I am not destined to die.  So why am I here?" 

"True.  You are not meant to die, but yet you are in Waiting, as I am."  Repeated the girl, looking him in the eyes in a way that chilled Legolas to the bone.

"Waiting?"  

Eressa's green eyes swirled as tears began to form.  "Waiting."

"I still do not understand." Legolas whispered.  He wanted to ask Eressa why she was beginning to cry, but no words came out.  Finally he was able to choke out a few words.  

"Waiting for what?" He asked, not sure if he knew the answer already or not.

"What do you think?"  Returned Eressa softly.

The girl's eyes became darker with despair and doubt as she watched the elf ponder whether to risk answering.

"I…I do not know."  He finally answered, looking at her disappointingly.  

"You do, in your heart, you know."  Eressa said, ripping her teary gaze away from him.  She was not able to turn away from him for long, and soon turned back, whispering one last sentence:

"Legolas,you are dying."

*********Personal thing**********

**AN:**  Yes, I know I kind of left you all hanging on a limb here and confused.  Legolas is not destined to die, so why is he waiting to die?  You'll find out in the next chapter.  Toodles!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Why do you have to hate romance?  Why did you start reading a fic that was categorized as a romance if you didn't like it?  Sorry just curious.  Yes, there's gonna be a crappy chapter…maybe not for a couple chapters, but one is coming.  It has to be done, or else this story will go nowhere for a very long time!  *slaps Sauron away from me*  Ahhh!!  Run for you lives!!  *Sauron gets up and starts chasing*  Thanks!

**breeNbloom:** Glad you had fun at golf!  I still want a pool at my school, cuz then my parents wouldn't be all "Elaine, you should really get involved in a sport!"  I don't like any of the sports at my school!!  Yes, I've read a few Orli fics.  Some of them are weird though, and I'm kind of quizzical when it comes to them now.  Your's will be great, I'm sure, but I can't help thinking of what Orlando would think if he read some of them!!  I know that if I was him I'd freak out!!  LOL!!  Thanks!

**ElvenStar5:**  Me:  (sees you on floor, barely breathing)  Ah!  Legolas!  Legolas get in here!

Legolas:  (rushing in)  Yes, milady!

Me: (points to you on the floor)  Quick!  Administer CPR!!

Legolas:  (wincing)  Do I have to?

Me: (glare)

Legolas:  (now looking scared)  I…I mean…Sir, yes sir!!  (administers CPR—hehe)

You:  (gasps and starts breathing again)

Me:  (all crazy scientist like) IT IS ALIVE!!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

You and Legolas:  ….

Me:  (looking sheepish)  Oh…um…I mean, You're alive!  Yay!

Jeesh, don't do that!  Collapse on the floor in the middle of my fanfic, I mean!  You really gave me a scare!  But thanks!!  I'll have more up soon!

**Shadow of Mordor:**  Thanks, and thanks again for the tip.  But it would help if you could tell me just exactly what I could improve on.  I hope you find the second part of the story as good as the first!  Thanks again!

**The Noble Platypus:**  HAVE YOU UPDATED YET??!!??  Sorry, I have to read your story and NO ONE is updating and it's so boring without good fanfic to read!!

Hehe!!  I broke the innuendo machine! *pumps fist*  Go me!  Sorry, here, have $200.  *forks over money*  Sorry again.  Hehe.

A'course this means we can think nasty things until you get that thing fixed…hehe.

Yes, Eressa should be cross at Aleka!  I would be!  

You are right on the money with your theory for the Ithilion thing, at least the part about the Stress.  The coma/dream thing is kinda something different.  But you'll find out more!  Promise!

SECHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  Jeesh, that is so freaking fun!!  WEEEEE!!!  

That is so becoming a tradition!  

Thanks a lot, I'll be seeing you!

**Nirobie:**  Yay, my advice works on both moms and dads!!  Coolness!  Hehehe!!  You didn't read the WHOLE story to your friend over the phone, did you?  Wow!!  Thank you!  I'm honored!  Tell your friend thank you too!  Bye!

**Starknight:**  Yay!  You got online!  Double Yay!!  You updated!  I'll check it out as soon as I upload this!  2 LotR fics at the same time = a very happy Elaine so don't worry!!  I know the action has been slowing in my story and I'm terribly sorry for that, but I have to do a number of things…in the story I mean…let's see…chapter 29…yeah, two more chapters and Legolas is in the ring again!!  So all you need to do is wait until chapter 31!!  Sorry for taking so long!  Thanks Louis!  Luv ya!!  

**LegyLuva:**  Thanks!!  Poor Legolas.  Hehe.  You know, it's weird…I love him…yet I like writing stories when he's tortured…yeah, I'm weird!  And lovin' it!

Thanks for your compliments about the length of my chapters!  I needed something like that!  I'll continue, I hope you catch up soon!

**LegyLuva (again):**  Wow, thank you!  You know you are really specific when you compliment me!  I like that!!  Thanks!!  It's ok, take as long as you want!  I've been updating slower than usual anyway, so you should be able to catch up quick!  Thanks again!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Yep, another update!  Have you updated yet?  Please??  I wanna read your ficcy!  *hugs and kisses from me and the guys*  Thanks a lot, girl!  Wuv you!

**Legolas_gurl:**  DON'T WORRY I WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU LITTLE PEOPLE YOU LITTLE PEOPLE ARE WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE AND I AM VERY GRATEFUL SO THANK YOU!!!  Heh.  Using Caps lock is fun.

**Truffles:**  Thank you a bunch!

**Whitecoyote:**  HI!!!  Guess what movie I saw this weekend?  No, no Don Juan, although I would have liked to, but something good nonetheless:  Benny & Joon!!  WEEEEE!!!  That is such a freakin' cute movie, I love it!!  Johnny is so cute in it!

I'm making it my goal to see Don Juan someday!  I swear I'm gonna see that movie soon!!  I don't care about sex scenes or anything, as long as my parents aren't watching them with me!!  Then their all like "you just get the movies cuz their all sexual!"  And that's so not the reason!  The reason is (duh!) Johnny Depp!!

(back at the house, Will still locked in bedroom, Pippen still locked in closet)

Will:  WATER!!!  WATER!!!  Awhgighathchph…..(makes several choking noises)

Pippen:  Just shut up in there!

Will:  No!  I'm thirsty, dammit! 

Pippen:  At least you're stuck in a bedroom.  Look at me.

Will:  Dude, I cannot see you.  I don't have X-ray eyes.

Pippen:  Let's hope you don't.

Will:  (pause, then he finally gets it)  Oh…eeewwww….

(suddenly voices are heard.  It's Whitecoyote and Rose returning from tea!  What will now happen to Will and Pippen!)

LOL!!  I love doing that!  Thanks a lot!  Bye!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Ew, looking at houses for 3 hours?  I'd die!!  Seriously!  Your lucky you have Columbus day off!  My school doesn't do anything like that!   Superb!  Or you could use my favorite word in the world:  Surreal!!  Ain't it the funnest word to say?  Surreal!  Surreal!!  Surreal!!  Mwahahahaha I love it!  Thanks a lot!!  Good luck on your science fair project!  Bye!


	30. Chapter 30: Nothing on Earth

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Yah.  You know.

**********Chapter 30***********

Legolas stared at Eressa in shock.  "I'm…I'm dying?"

"You are…slowly."  Eressa said grimly, spreading out her skirts and taking a seat on the grass.  Legolas fell to his knees next to her.  "You are fading, as elves do.  You must know."

Legolas shook his head vigoriously.  "No.  Elves can only die if they are slain, or if they have suffered a broken heart…"

"Or if they lose hope." Finished Eressa.  She didn't look at him, but Legolas saw a few tears slide down her cheeks.  "As you have."

"I have not lost hope!"  Legolas countered, a littler louder than he had meant to.  "If I had lost hope, I would not be planning to get out of this place!"  He said, referring to where he now knew his body was, imprisoned in a tiny cell in a human city, far from home.

Eressa still didn't turn her face towards him.  "You may still have hope."  She said quietly.  "But you have not hope enough to save your soul from drowning." She gestured with her hands towards the stream.

Legolas found himself become angry.  "Who are you?"  He asked harshly.  "The Eressa I know …and love…would never say these things."

"I only speak the truth."  Eressa replied, finally looking at him, her emerald eyes swimming in a pool of tears.  "But you are right.  I am not the Eressa you know.  She is asleep by your side in the Land of the Living.  I am simply her soul."

The girl's voice became shaky and she looked towards the sky.  "The Valar bid me to send this message to you.  They have a plan for you, near in the future, as they do for all living creatures.  But yours is special, Legolas.  Yours will decide the future of the world as you know it.  That is why you cannot stay here.  That is why you must go.  Now.  And never return."

Legolas listened to her words.  She seemed so much older as she spoke.  "I still don't understand…"  He murmured.  "What does all that have to do with me being here?"

"I have already told you."  Eressa replied.  "When a living creature is preparing to die, his soul comes to this world, to be ready to step into the stream and go to heaven.  Now do you understand?"

Legolas looked down to the ground, and then at the stream.  "Well…yes.  But why are you here?  Are you preparing to die?  Is Eressa going to try to kill herself again?"

Eressa smiled sadly and shook her head.  "No, Legolas, no.  You misunderstand.  All humans are born with the knowledge that they one day will die.  Therefore all human souls reside here from the moment of their birth to their death."

"How can you know all this…does Eressa—the one I know—know about this, as you do?"  Legolas inquired, curious.

"No.  I am her soul only.  The soul knows all, and only gives up knowledge when the body is ready to accept it."  Eressa said evenly.  "She will have no memory of this world or what happened here until the day I myself join the others in the Stream of the Dead."

"But…Eredor and Ithilion…that's my brother…I haven't told you of him yet…I saw them too…and Eredor…he was bleeding." Legolas said nervously, afraid of what Eressa would answer, if she gave one.

"Ithilion was here.  I know him.  We had a small conversation, but he passed into the stream."  Eressa said.  "Eredor's soul is waiting here too.  You saw him."

"But why was he bleeding?"  Legolas inquired, desperate to know more.

"Sometimes the soul itself bleeds…when…"  Eressa's voice trailed off, and she said no more.

"When?"  Legolas urged.    
  


"I cannot tell you.  You are not ready to know."  Eressa said sadly.  "You must go now, Legolas.  Your soul doesn't belong here yet."

Legolas frowned at her sudden eagerness to get him away.  "I do not have to go yet."  He excused.  "Only a few minutes have passed."

"Time passes differently here.  A day can become a year, and a year, a century."  Eressa said, her eyes pleading.  "Go, Legolas.  Your time to wade in the Stream will come.  But not now."

Legolas looked into her eyes for one long moment.  He reached a single hand up and wiped away a falling tear and then leaned forward and kissed her cheek ever so softly.  Then he got up.

"Alright.  I'll leave."  He announced sadly.

"And never return."  Urged the girl, still seated in the grass.  "Not until you have fulfilled the plan the Valar have laid out for you."

Legolas nodded grimly.  "I understand. Goodbye."

Legolas caught Eressa's eyes with his once more and they exchanged an eerie silence.  Then the entire world around him seemed to be ripped down, as he began to awake.  The noise was incredible, almost intolerable for his elven ears.  In one split second Legolas could have sworn he could hear all the sound ever heard in the world.

Then, with a start, he awoke.

_Am I back?  Am I really back?  _He asked the darkness, for he couldn't see at first.  He realized that his eyes must have been closed again…now he understood.  Elves eyes only closed during death…during fading.

_I am fading…I'm dying…I'm slowly killing myself…and my soul was going to the Spirit World because I was unconciously readying myself to die…_He thought as his eyes began to adjust and he could see in the darkness.  Yes.  He was back.  He saw the cold stone walls, and the small figure of Eressa still sleeping next to him.

Legolas took a shaky breath.  He was in a cold sweat, an occurrence that happened very rarely in his folk, and it frightened him.  He didn't know what was happening to him.

Legolas continued to breath deeply until his nervousness had been pushed aside, and his thoughts clear again.  He looked out the window and saw an endless void of stars scattering the dark plain of the sky.  It would be a few hours until dawn.

Slowly, he began to wander back into his slumber.  He didn't visit the Spirit World again, but his shallow sleep was haunted with the images he had seen there.  He dreamt of the faces in the water.  He recognized one of them as the man he had killed only days before.  

The man's face did not simply wash away like the others.  It lingered as Legolas looked down into the water, it's undead eyes staring into the very depths of the elf's being.  Then more faces Legolas knew appeared.  His father.  His mother.  His brother.  Eredor.  Eressa.  Everyone he ever came to know suddenly appeared in the water.  For a moment, they all just stared at Legolas with their cold eyes, and then looked as if they would move on.

But they did not.

Instead, they opened their mouths in unison…and screamed the most blood-curdling, horrific scream the elf's ears had ever heard.

********

Eressa awoke with a jolt.  She felt something move against her, and then a loud noise, but her mind was still groggy and she was not able to identify where the movement and the sound came from.

Sitting up and yawning, she looked immediately to the bed to look at Legolas.  But to her surprise, he wasn't there.

_Oh no…am I dreaming again?  _She asked herself, but a further observation of the small cell answered her question almost as quickly as she asked it.

Legolas was kneeling in the far corner, rocking back forth.  His hands covered his ears.  He was screaming.

Eressa instantly got up and went to him.  "Legolas!"  She cried.  "What's wrong?"

The elf started when she spoke and for an instant she saw such a fear in his eyes, it chilled her to the bone.  "Le…Legolas?"  She asked more softly.  He finally ceased his long, anguished yell, and now sat there shaking.

"Eressa?"  He asked, sounding more like a child then his usual self.  "Eressa?"

"I'm here," Eressa answered comfortingly.  "What's wrong?  Are you in pain?"

The elf took his shaking hands away from his ears and nodded.  "The screams…they pierced my skull…make them stop…"  His breaths were short and rushed, and he was much paler than he normally was.

Eressa narrowed her eyes and frowned.  "I don't understand."

"Valar…my head…"  Legolas moaned, and he leaned against the wall, pressing a hand to his throbbing temple.

"Are you hurt?"  Asked the girl urgently.  "Let me see."

Without another word, Eressa brushed his hand away from his brow, and looked upon him long and hard.  Legolas didn't notice.  He was still recovering from what he had seen…heard.

"I don't see anything."  Eressa observed.  "Legolas…why were you screaming?"  

Her voice was very quiet, the way Legolas noticed it usually got when she was very worried.  He finally managed the strength to look up at her.

"I…I had a dream…and I saw faces…screaming faces…"  Legolas muttered, unable to control his own mouth for a moment.  He finally closed it and swallowed.  His throat was dry, and he was in a cold sweat again.

"Are you ill?"  Eressa asked before she remembered that elves were immune to disease.  "I mean…are you alright?"

Legolas blinked and stared at the ground at his feet for a moment.  The throbbing in his head was beginning to subside, but the experience of the dream still left him shaken.

"Y…yes."  He stuttered slowly, and tried to stand up.  He stumbled, but Eressa caught one of his arms, and helped to support him.

"Are you sure?"  She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Yes."  Legolas repeated, more convincingly this time.

When Eressa grasped his arm, she had immediately noticed the change in the elf's body tempurature.  Usually he felt warm to her…but now his skin was ice cold and clammy.

"Legolas, you're frightening me."  She said with a shaky voice.  "What on earth could terrify you so much?"

Legolas swallowed again, but there was still no wetness in his mouth.  He turned and looked at the worried girl clinging to his arm.  Then he gave his answer.

"Nothing on earth."

***********Personal thingy*************

**AN:**  I know that the chapters have become more short again, but it's to avoid writing a humongous long chapter that eventually becomes boring.  Good news:  Legolas is going into the ring again in the next chapter!  

Also, I know my theory of the Spirit World and the Land  of the Living is a bit confusing, so if you have any questions, ask me and I'll be happy to answer them!  Thanks!  I'll see you all soon!

**Crystal Snowflakes:** Yay!  I updated again!!  Good guess…but as you saw here it was not right.  I wuv you!  

Legolas:  We love her too!!  Don't forget to tell her that!!

Will:  We would eat lots and lots of eggs for her!! (Platy—if you read this—I couldn't resist using this line!!  Hehe) 

All but Will:  ….

Will:  (shrugs)  Hey, joking…joking…

Jack:  (glaring at Will)  Well I would eat lots and lots of LIVE SQUID for her!!

All but Jack:  Eeeeewwwww!!!

Rose:  Jack, no more!!  

Jack:  But—

Rose:  No!

Jack:  Can't I just—

Rose:  SIT BOY!!

Jack:  (hastily sits)  Yes madam.

Rose:  Good boy.  Crystal, thanks and I'll update as soon as I can!!  LUV YA!!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yay for updatey feelings!!  I get those too sometimes!!  Yes a cliffy!!  Just so you know, I will end a chapter with a cliffy whenever possible!!  I just love doing it!!

Yes…homework…I know.  I just wait until the next morning to do mine…hehe.

Your theory is good…but wrong.  And there is one problem with it too, even if it wasn't wrong.  You compares Legolas and Eressa's situation to Arwen and Aragorn's.  Big difference.  Arwen is half-elven, so therefore she has a choice to stay elven or go all out human.  Legolas is pure blooded elven, so he doesn't have a choice.  HOWEVER…there was no mention by Tolkien or anybody else about what race Legolas's mother came from, so if she was a human, he could be half elven.  OOOOHHH!!  Good, good story idea!! *scribbles note down in dumb little story idea notebook* Thanks, Platy!  Ahem.  But anyway, that's not the way it is in my story.  In my story he is pure elven, his mommy was an elf too, so there.  It was a really good try, though, and if it wasn't wrong, it would have made sense.

Whoa…big, long paragraph up there…ahem.  SECHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  LOL!!!

Yeah, I would think Eressa to be a heavy sleeper too.  She wasn't awake though.  That's a good idea though.  Another one!  *scribbles more*  Your giving me a lot of good ideas today, thanks!  

Yay!  I'm glad I finally updated too!  I was feeling stressful and now all the nice reviews are making me feel better!  Thanks, and luv ya!  Bye!!

**Starknight:**  Glad you liked my review!!  I do that with a lot of people!!  I love it!!  I want to write a whole story like that but I fear I won't be funny enough!  

Congrats on breaking 100!!  High five!  *holds up hand*  And great job on the big fat 40 reviews for your Boba Fett fic!!  I would have thought their would be a lot more reviews for a subject as popular as Starwars though.

Thanks.  Yeah, the stream was kind of modeled off of the Dead Marshes, except these faces don't hypnotize you and make you fall into the water, they just scream at you.  At least in Legolas's dream they did.  Mwahaha.  And nope.  Nothing to do with the whole mortal/immortal thing, although that's what a lot of people are thinking.  Legolas hasn't really put that into thought yet because he's so crazy in love with Eressa that he doesn't care.  Oops.  Gave something away.  Hehe.

One week…one week…I can wait one week…NO I CAN'T!!!  HURRY UP!!  Ahem.  I mean, please, take your time.  I might be posting two Lord of the Rings fics soon too.  You see, the one that I stopped doing was called The Song of the White Wood and I've been writing it when I have spare time from this story, and I'm nearing the end.  Yay!  So then all I'll have to do is respond to reviewers and post!!  

Well, I see you later!!  Bye!  Luv ya!

**Whitecoyote:**  Yep.  That's me.  That's aaaaalll me!  Cliffhanger muse or whatever.  Be warned:  you have not seen the last of the cliffhangers!!

(Annoying sing-songy voice) Legolas kissed Eressa…Legolas kissed Eressa…glad you thought it was cute!!  Thanks!  Actually, Eressa already accidentally confessed her feelings…Legolas is left.  I'll make him do it soon, but that elf has a stubborn mind, and it will take a lot to get him to do it.  You'll see what I'm talking about later…

Benny & Joon rocked!!  You have to see it!

Pippen:  Um…do I have to do anything nasty to get a drill?

Me:  (looks and you and shrugs)  Aw, here.  (hands Pippen drill from under the door.)

Will:  Hey!  No far!!  I can't see through this door either!!

Pippen:  Well at least you aren't stuck in total darkness!  (starts drilling)

Will:  It's worse then total darkness in here!!  Romantic candlelight…rose petals all over the bed…sappy music playing…(shudders)  I want out!!

You:  Tough luck!  And say your sorry!  My music isn't sappy!

Will:  Is so!  Let me out, or I'll…or I'll break down the door!

Me:  Ha!  As if!!

Pippen:  He sounds serious…

TO BE CONTINUED…

LOL!!  Bye, and luv ya!

**ElvenStar5:**  Oh, no!  No again!  (calls)  LEGOLAS!!!

Legolas:  (runs over, sees ElvenStar on floor passed out again)  Oh, no!  I did it once!!  Not again!

Rose:  Legolas!  She'll die!

Legolas:  If I give CPR to one girl, all the other girls are gonna be keeling over in hopes of my lips touching theirs!!  I will not do it!

Rose:  (glaringly)  Fine.  Stubborn elf.  No more chocolate cake for you.

Legolas:  (eyes widen)  No!  Not my chocolate cake!  Please!!

Rose:  Then do as I say and save her!

Legolas:  (groans)  Fine.  But I get lots and lots of chocolate cake for this.  (does CPR on ElvenStar)

ElvenStar:  (gasp!)  I'm alive again!

Rose:  (grabbing ElvenStar)  Come!    
  


ElvenStar:  Hey, what are you doing?

Rose:  (straps some large metal thing with a hose attached to ElvenStar's back)  Giving you an oxygen tank.  So you CAN'T faint again.

ElvenStar:  Oh, darn it.  (takes sip of oxygen, gets whoosy)  Wow…wheee!!  This is fun!!

Legolas:  (to Rose)  You've created a monster!

LOL!!  Thanks for returning!!  Sorry about the oxygen tank thing, but Legolas can't give you CPR every chapter!!  Like he said, then other girls will want it too!!

Crowd of Girls:  Yes we will!!  

Legolas:  AH!  Fangirls!!  Run for the sake of god!!  (runs away)

**Shadow of Mordor:**  Thanks!  I'm glad you think my story is too good to wait.  Sorry, I'm working as fast as I can, so you will have to wait…but only a little!  Thanks a lot, your compliments are great!  Bye!

Astievia:  YES!  Legolas can die!  But remember, I said he's _dying_.  Sometimes dying people can recover.  Keep that in mind.

**Nirobie:**  Yes he can!  He's living, there for he can die!  But I never really said that he would die for sure…stay tuned…

Oh, so you read every chapter over the phone.  Wow.  Thanks to your cousin!  I'm glad she likes my story!  Thanks!

**LegyLuva (again):**  Thanks!  I'm glad you like my story, but please, get homework out of the way first.  I wouldn't want you to do bad in classes because of me.  I'm glad you like my dreams (or rather, Legolas and Eressa's dreams)  Soon we'll be focusing more on Legolas's dreams…they've got a certain importance.  You'll find out that soon.

Yeah, Poor everybody!  I'm really cruel to the characters in this fic!  But you have to be, or it won't be good!  

See you at the end!  (one more response is waiting for you somewhere below)

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Valar!  Hannon lle!  (thank you in elvish)  I'm glad your eager to read the next chapters!  I can only hope you think they are getting better and better!  Thank you again!  

I will eventually get around to visiting your site.  But keep in mind that I have this story to continue writing, I'm finishing another one that I hope I will be able to post soon, and that I have homework, school, musical practice, piano lessons, voice lessons, and parents to deal with.  Right now this story is my top priority, but I promise that when I have the time I will visit.  Thanks!

**LegyLuva (yet again):**  Yep, he's dying!  That's what Eressa said, didn't she?  Your are right, it shouldn't happen, but it can.  But I'm not telling you anything about that, for you will find out soon enough!  I hope anyway.  I think the story has been slowing down.  

Thanks.  Great job catching up!  It's not that easy to read 30 chapters in only a few days!  Unless…of course…the story your reading is a _very, very_ good one.  LOL.  Don't worry, I try to update _at least_ once a week, so you won't have to wait too long.  

Thanks.  I'm glad so many people enjoy the dreams I write, cuz I like writing them too!  Escape is kind of far off still…to put it directly, I have to make Legolas and Eressa fall in love before that happens.  But I have a special way to make them fall in love (or at least confess their love and kiss and do…stuff…yeah, I forgot to warn you there are mild sexual references in this fic but you've already read thru it and you haven't said anything so I don't think you mind—ANYWHO) that requires taking time.  Don't worry, I'll try to keep it as interesting as possible.  I just want their feelings for each other to build up and up and up and up until they come crashing down and yeah…writing way to much here…

Anyway, thanks a whole lot, LegyLuva!  You're a very dedicated reviewer and I respect that very much!  Thanks!

~Roseblade

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Hey!  Thanks for all your compliments!  I'm glad you found a house you like!  I hope you get it!  Well, you probably read the chapter before this, so know you know all the answers to why Legolas is dying…it's cuz he's lost hope…in everything…in his love…his freedom…his whole being has lost hope.  I'll update soon!  Promise!  Thanks!  Your reviews are always so nice, I really appreciate them!  Thanks!

**breeNbloom:**  Yeah.  Sports.  Ugh.  Hehe.  Thanks, and tell me when and were your fic is posted, and I'll try and make time in my busy schedule to read it, ok!  Ok!  Thanks again!  

**Nikki:**  *gasp*  Yes, dying!  Thanks!  And don't tell anybody about saying what?  Damn?  I don't care if you say 'damn', just don't use the more colorful curses and I'll be fine!  Thanks again!


	31. Chapter 31: Mercy

Disclaimer:  I still own nothing.  But I know what you did last summer…hehe…boy that was lame.

***********Chapter 31***********

AN:  It just hit me how long this story is probably gonna end up…I think now it will run for maybe 60 plus chapters…wow…ok back to the story.

*********

"Legolas?"  Eressa asked after she had processed his words.  "I don't understand."

"Nor do I."  The elf began to walk to the other side of the small room, and Eressa let go of his arm.  She watched as the elf sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Valar…what is happening to me?"  He murmured.  Eressa blinked and then moved and sat on the floor directly in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"  She asked.  She was reminded of a few nights before when she had been the one to have terrifying dreams, and Legolas would comfort her.  Now it was the other way around.

_Wait…my dreams…_she realized.  _I had none last night…is it possible that Sauron has left me be and is now tormenting Legolas?_

"Was is Sauron?"  She asked eagerly.  "Legolas, was Sauron tomenting you?"

The elf paused and then shook his head.  "No.  This was different, not brought upon me by the Dark Lord."

_Could it be that I bring this upon myself?  Am I so fearful as to produce such images in my slumber?  _The elf wondered.  He couldn't be sure.

"Would you like to talk about it?"  Eressa asked again, quieter this time.

Legolas looked at her gratefully.  He nodded slowly and opened his mouth.

"What I saw…"

Suddenly there was a bang that made both the girl and the elf jump.

"Alright, let's get a move on!"  It was the guards.  

Legolas turned his head to the window.  Sure enough, the day was beginning.  How could he have not noticed?

Before he knew, Eressa was hurried out of the cell, without so much as a goodbye glance, and the other guard was quickly placing shackles round the elf's wrists.

"Damn them…I hate it when they show up for surprise visits…"  The guard mumbled carelessly.  Legolas frowned.  What surprise visit?"

"Come on."  The guard ordered, and he led Legolas hastily out of his cell, and down the corridors.  To the elf's surprise, he did not end up at the new arena today, but the old one.

His mind beginning to dread something terrible, Legolas searched for Eredor as soon as his guard left him.  He found him leaning against the stone wall, yawning.

"Eredor!"  The elf greeted, not at all cheery.  "What's going on?"

Eredor yawned again and blinked.  "Oh, hello, Legolas."  The young man cleared his throat.  

"What's happening?"  Repeated the elf, desperate for answers.

Eredor shrugged.  "One of Curdolin's friends has come around, and we, as always will be providing entertainment."

Eredor's voice was cold and sharp when he spoke the last word.  He frowned as he looked up at his friend.

"Are we to be fighting new warriors?"  Inquired the elf.  "Or animals or beasts?"

"I do not know yet, Legolas."  Eredor said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Don't worry."

"I cannot _not_ worry."  Countered the nervous elf.

"I can't either."  Answered Eredor.  "But stay calm.  I don't think this will be just a routine fight."

Without another word, Eredor began to walk to where the rest of the slaves were lining up.  Legolas followed, and they got into their proper place in line.  Once again, Legolas was last.

It was not long before Curdolin and his friends showed up.  But to Legolas's surprise, before anything else appeared at all, two young boys appeared.  Their eyes lit up when they saw the line of warriors.  Their parents were not far behind them, followed by Curdolin, and a richly dressed Angarod.

"Kalnor…Rowlen…please be on your best behavior."  A women said as she and her husband walked arm in arm into the sunlight.

"Yes, mum!"  Replied the older of the two boys.  As their parents and Curdolin began to talk, Angarod showed the boys through the line of slaves.  Legolas was surprised when he noticed that the children didn't seem fearsome of Angarod's grizzly appearance at all.  Their parents were obviously the friends of Curdolin, so perhaps they were familiar with him.

"We want the best fighter, Lord Angarod!"  Ordered the older boy.  "We want to see him win!"

"Best one!"  Echoed the younger to the two, who was no more than a toddler.

Angarod raised his eyebrows as the elf watched them.  "The best one, eh?  Well, that will be a tough decision, but perhaps we can narrow it down."

Standing tall, Angarod's loud rough voice boomed through the areana.  "Balgor!  Sethen!  Eredor!  Amandor!"  He called.  His voice gained a hint of amusement as he bellowed the last word:  "Elf!  Step forward!"

Legolas and the rest of the so called "best fighters" stepped forward, separating themselves from the rest of the slaves.

"Well, there you have it, boys!"  Angarod announced gladly.  "The five best fighters we have here.  Take your pick."

The older boy was quick to begin inspection of the prisoners, and his younger brother followed, toddling on his tiny feet.  Angarod stayed where he was, a smile upon his frightful face.

Legolas tensed when he saw the older boy stop next to Eredor and observe him.  His friends gaze was averted and his expression gone.  Thankfully the boy shook his head and moved on…until he came to Legolas himself.

The boy seemed to notice something different about this particular slave.  "Lord Angarod, what was this one's name again?"  He asked.

Angarod stayed where he was but grinned.  "Ah, that one.  He has no name.  So we just call him 'elf.'"

"He an elf?"  Inquired the youngest boy, staring wide-eyed at Legolas.  Angarod grinned and nodded.

The older boy, who must have been at least 8 or 9, looked upon Legolas with a frown.  Legolas didn't avert his gaze as the others did, so when the child's gaze met his face, he caught him in a blank stare.

The child seemed unimpressed.  "What is your name?"  He asked directly.  "Surely you must have one."

Legolas furrowed his brow, but then smiled at the boy.  "Nay," He answered musically. "Nay, I have not a name, Curious One."

The boys seemed surprised at the elf's words.  "He can talk!"  Cried the oldest to his parents, who weren't listening.

"Aye,"  Angarod said, swaggering up to them.  "Most elves do, eh?"  He asked Legolas.  "Why don't you tell the boys your name?"

Legolas said nothing to Angarod.  Instead he countered the man's gaze and held it, a hateful glance that could make someone's blood run cold.  

But not Angarod.  He simply smiled, and then leaned down towards the boys again.

"So is this the one you want?" He asked softly to the youngest one. 

The boy sucked on his thumb of a moment, but then his face broke out in a childish grin.  "Yes!  Yes!  Yes!"  He squealed, and began to jump up and down, before his brother hushed him.

"Alright!"  The eldest of the two accepted.  "We pick the elf."

Legolas frowned as Angarod smiled.  Suddenly he wished that he wasn't an elf, as it always seemed to work to his disadvantage in this situation.

"Alright, boys."  Angarod said.  "You got him.  Anyone else?  You know you have to pick two if they are to fight."

Legolas tensed.  What?  Two?  That meant there was a chance he and Eredor had to fight one another!  

_Valar, please let it not be him…_the elf prayed.

**flashback**

"Eredor, where are we?"  Legolas asked.

"Does it matter?"  Came the calm reply.  "Look at this place.  Is it not beautiful?"

Legolas surveyed his surroundings and then turned back to his friend.  "Looks can be deceiving."

Eredor laughed.  "Yes, they can."  He finally turned to Legolas, and the elf got a front view of his torso.  Legolas realized that the red color of his dress wasn't the color of the outfit at all—it was blood.

"You should go now."  He said, speaking calmly, knowing that Legolas had seen his wounds.  "There is nothing you can do for me."

"Eredor, your injured!"  Legolas exclaimed.  "Your blood, it's…"

"Everywhere?"  Eredor suggested.  "Wrong.  My blood is nowhere.  Nowhere, save for you own hands."

Legolas looked down at his friend's wounds and then at his own hands.  Partially dried blood covered them.  With a cry of terror, the elf leapt up off the bench and thrust his hands in the brook, desperately trying to rid his hands of the evidence of his unknown crime.

**end flashback**

_No…_Legolas thought, his mind freezing in terror.  _My dream…it was a message…I'm going to kill him!_

Legolas shook his head without knowing it, earning himself a strange look from the young boys.  He didn't notice.  He pressed his panic to the back of his mind and watched as the boys observed the rest of the fighters, including Eredor.

"Which one is the best after the elf?"  Asked the elder boy.    
  


Angarod pondered for a moment…his eyes wandered from Legolas to the other fighters to Eredor to the boys…Legolas knew he was thinking of something.

"Well, actually, boys,"  Angarod replied finally in a tone as close to innocent as he could muster.  "It seems that I was mistaken.  Get back in line, all except for the elf."  He ordered the slaves.

Legolas was intrigued.  What was Angarod up to?  He got his answer soon enough.

Angarod moved across the line of slaves, past Legolas, all the way to the very end of it.  There stood a boy, younger than Eredor but not by much.  When he saw Angarod approach him his eyes went wide with fear and dropped to the ground.

Legolas watched them closely out of the corner of his eye.  He didn't remember ever seeing this boy before.  Perhaps he was a new purchase of Curdolin's.  That's when Legolas realized.

Angarod was plotting the boy against him!  Intentionally!  There was no chance that the boy could measure up to his superior fighting skills, Legolas thought proudly.  Angarod, in doing this, was insuring that none of the best fighters would be hurt or killed.

But it also meant Legolas would have to kill a creature completely at his mercy.

_Valar help me…_the elf prince thought despairingly.  _How will I forgive myself if this ever ends?  How will I forgive myself for murdering helpless victims?  How…_

Legolas's thoughts broke up like water on rocks as he heard Angarod and the boys discussing the young man's fighting ability.

"He doesn't look strong."  Stated the oldest.  "How can he pose a threat to the elf?"

"Ah, he may not look strong, but he's fast."  Angarod hissed.  "Aren't you, boy?"

The boy finally mustered up enough strength to look his trainer in the eye.  "Yes…yes, sir."

Angarod gave the boy a somewhat affectionate punch in the chest and then moved away with the young boys.  The boy was unprepared for the blow, and had to step back to regain his balance.  Legolas suspected that he wouldn't have fared much better had he been prepared.  He was as skinny as a saplying, and if he was new, he was most likely inexperienced.

_He will not be hard to kill…_Legolas thought.  _At least I can get this done and over with.  _

He added with sadness:  _At least he won't have to suffer as long…_

**********Personal thing**********

AN:  I know I promised you guys that there would be some action (fighting) in this chapter, but sorry, if I did that, it would be super, super long!  Next chapter, though, for sure!!  

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Yep!  Poor Legolas!  I'm so mean to him.  Seriously, I would LOVE to have everything go well and have everything happy and never have to hurt him again but then people would be screaming "MARY SUE!!".  Soo…thanks!  Bai!

*huggles from Will, Jack, Legolas and Haldir…and of course, me!!*

**Elerrina Rose:**  I like your name!  So pretty!  Thanks a lot!!  I'm glad you like my characters and the pacing.  Don't worry, I'll hit you again soon!  Bye!  Thanks!

**Nirobie:**  FREEDOM!!!  I love it!  It's great when my parents aren't home.  I love it!  Thanks!  I bet you wish there is something you could do for Legolas…*waggles eyebrows* Tell your cuz thanks!!  Oh, and it's ok about your spelling.  I don't mind at all!  See ya!

**breeNbloom:**  My school is pretty good, actually!  I'm pretty sure I'll make a 3.5 GPA this year!  Last year I was like 3.471!!  It made me so made cuz I was soo…clooose!!  Anyway, I have an A in math, psychology, Spanish, and of course choir so I think my GPA is gonna be pretty good!  We won't be getting our report cards for another week, but I hope when yours comes it's good!!  Thanks!  Bye!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yeah, you were wrong.  Sorry for it to be so short!!  Wait until chap 31, It's really short! You guys are gonna be mad at me cuz I leave a terrible cliffy!

SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!!!  Methinks I love that!!

Yep.  He's dying.  Oh, the horror!!!  NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

I will use the ideas well…thanks!!  

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  LEATHER ROCKS!!!  OH, THIS IS GONNA BE SO FORKIN' FUN!!!  But….what….are…the….pink….fuzzzzzy….handcuffs….for???

Rose:  (looks hungrily at Will-yum)

Will:  Meep!  (hides behind Platy)

Innuendo machine:  (blows up for the third time)

I hope you update soon!!  You are sure to get your 'updatey' feelings for my story again soon!!!

Don't worry, feelings will come out soon.  They have to, or else this story will go on forever!!!

Thanks!!! Bye!

**Whitecoyote:**  Thanks!  Eredor is bleeding…but I can't tell you why….I bet you got a huge scare cuz of this chapter!!  I'll update soon, don't worry!  You'll find out what happens to Leggy!

Me:  Heeelllooo….crazy and insane mean the same thing, Pippen!

Pippen:  Oh, give me a break!  It's not like I'm a person of intelligence.

Will:  Let me the fork out of here!! (pounds on door)

You:  NEVER!!!

Legolas:  (walks in calmly)  What's going on?

Me and You:  Lego…las?  (drool)

Legolas:  (looking strangely at our hungry looks)  Uh…I think I took a wrong turn…seeya!!  (turns and runs)

Me:  (grabs him by the collar)  Oh, no you don't!  Your gonna join William in the bedroom!  (opens door)

Will:  FREEDOM!!  (makes mad rush towards door)

Me:  (shoves Legolas in, making him knock into Will)

Will and Legolas:  OOF!!  (fall)

LOL.  Your turn!!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Yay!  You got the house!!  That is so great!!  Huzzah!!  I bet you can't wait until you move in…get new furniture and stuff…is your room big?  I bet it is!!  Thanks for the compliments!  You compliment me on EVERYTHING!!  Thanks a lot!!  Bye!

**Nikki:**  Oh…yes he can!!  But I won't make him…at least not now….(suspense rox).  Thanks, and thanks especially for supporting my short chapters!!  That makes me feel un-guilty now!  Thanks!  *huggles*  Yeah, that would scare the crap out of me if I dreamt of screaming faces!!  Thanks again!  Bye now!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  That's ok, Jenni!  I know that you were sick.  Poor girl.  Are you all better yet?  Thanks, I'm glad you still think my chappies are awesome!!  I'll update soon, promise!!

And you have a good day!!

I'll check my e-mail later too!  Seeya!!  Bye!  And Thanks again!

**LegyLuva:**  Hi again!  You are a very good reviewer.  I'm proud of you.  You get a cookie.  *gives cookie to you.*  

Oh…woe is Legolas…isn't that how it always is in my fic?  I'm so mean to him!!  When will I learn to just write happy things?  Never!!  MWAHAHAHAA!!

Sure, you can give him a hug!  (yells)  Leeegooolaaaasss!!!

Legolas:  (pops out from living room)  What?

Me:  Come in here and give LegyLuva a hug!

Legolas:  (pouts)  But SpongeBob Squarepants is on!!

Me:  I don't care, she wants to hug you!

Legolas:  (pleadingly)  Next commercial?

Me:  Now!!!!

Legolas:  Oh…alright then.  (hugs you)

You:  (swoon)

There you go.  Leggy hugged ya.  Yeah, Legolas needs to become hopeful.  Or else he will FADE!!  (dun dun dun.)  I won't let that happen though, so don't worry.  If he died, there would be no story!!

Oh, ok!  Good, I'm glad you don't mind the sexual references.  They shouldn't get to bad anyways…

Thanks a lot!!  And thank you times twenty million for adding me to your favorites!!  


	32. Chapter 32: Decison and Death

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

**Author's Note: Everyone read this!!**

Hey.  Sorry for the long wait for this chapter….and even more sorry to say you'll have to wait much longer for the next one.  The reasons?  Everything that has happened lately is wrong.  Bad.  Terrible.  Worse than I could ever imagine.   My school musical is gonna be crap, and my one part I get to sing I can't because of complications, I just failed my driver's test and can't take it again for 3 months, I have two concerts to perform next week and I have ZERO time to do anything for myself, I'm pretty sure I'm failing chemistry (my teacher is a real ass—sorry for the language) and on top of that, NOBODY SEEMS TO CARE.  Except a few people.  You can imagine why I'm not exactly jumping for joy at the moment now.

Again, I'm sorry and I'm sorry for seeming like such a negative bitch or something.  I'm usually quite the happy person.  Just not now.  And I probably know that some of you are going "she doesn't even know what stress is", and I realize that maybe some of the things I mentioned aren't a big deal to some people (the driver's test for example) but they were and are to me.  

Again, sorry for the negativity and whining and lack of updating.  I hope you understand.

But I want you all to know that NO MATTER WHAT I will not stop writing this story.  I love it, and I love you guys.  I actually dreamed of writing stories and posting them on the net for people to read waaay back when I was 12.  I'm 16 now.  So, no, I will not be stopping anytime soon.  

Also, this chapter is super short and you're all gonna hate me for the cliffie at the end.  Please be nice, kay?  And since my concerts are next week, I probably wont' be able to update until next weekend (this weekend is very very booked—I have no time at all) I probably won't get the next chapter up until after the 17th.  I know that's a long wait and I apologize but if that's the way it is that's the way it is.  Thanks guys.  Love you.

~Roseblade

***********Chapter 32*************

Legolas kept his face free of all emotion as he and the young man got ready for battle.  There was no crowd in the stands today; the fight was obviously just to privately entertain Curdolin's guests.

Legolas was faced with a terrible choice.  Should he allow the boy to kill him, as he had lived so much longer, or kill the boy?  It was a decision that he could not make at the moment.

_What's wrong with me?  I should be willing to lay down my life for such a young thing like him.  He's barely lived, where I…I have…_Legolas pondered.  _And my visits to the Spirit World have hinted that I will die soon anyhow, so maybe it's for the best.  _

The elf frowned deeply as he watched the young boys choose the weaponry for himself and his opponent.  He was given a long broad sword—not exactly his weapon of choice, but he knew well how to weild one.  The boy was given a ball-and-chain.  Legolas winced.  With a weapon as heavy as that, the boys movements would be slowed considerably, even if he was as fast as Angarod claimed.  It would not be easy to make his death look unintended, Legolas realized.  Impossible.  He would have to make it completely obvious.

_If I choose to die…have I?  Am I prepared?_  The elf asked himself.  _No.  I still want to live.  How selfish I have become._

His thoughts turned to Eressa.  And Eredor, complicating his thoughts.  What would they do without him?  They had been planning escape, and only Legolas had the courage and the plan to do it.  With him dead, they would never taste freedom.  But then again, they had been reluctant to agree to Legolas's escape plan at all, so maybe they would be happier here, with their lives left as they were.  As for the death of him, Legolas figured that they, as humans, dealt with that sort of thing all the time, and would grieve for him only briefly and then move on.

_So do I give into my selfishness and kill the boy, or do I not?_  Legolas thought.

He wasn't given any time as the arena was cleared of all persons except for he and the boy.  Angarod stood at the side, ready to signal for the fight to begin as soon as Curdolin and his guests took their seats.  Legolas caught his opponent's eye, and the boy gave him a stare of misery, desperation and fear.

It was then that Legolas decided.  _I have to let him live.  Let him be the one.  My life is over.  _

His thoughts unknown to the others, Curdolin and his guests took to their seats.  Angarod smiled and gave a wave of a hand at the boys, who waved back.

"And…begin!" He bellowed, and with a flash and a cloud of dust Legolas sprinted towards the boy, faking an attempt to strike.  

The boy's eyes grew wide when he realized that in half a second his opponent was no more than three feet in front of him and he swung the ball-and-chain wildly, frantic toward of the elf.

Legolas quickly raised his sword to meet one of the blows aimed poorly at him.  The chain of the boy's weapon wrapped around the tip of his own, and with a jerk he yanked the ball-and-chain easily out of the boy's fingers.

The boy backed up when he realized he was helpless, but Legolas raised his sword to his chest and forced him against the wall.  As his back brushed against the cold stone, Legolas watched as the boy's eyes closed and he awaited the death he was sure was coming to him.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, but his sword was held steady, barely touching the point just above the boy's heart.  It baffled him how easily a human would give up his life if he had no hope.

_Perhaps it is the same with me…_Legolas thought grimly.

Then he spoke.  "You need not fear boy."  He said softly, so that only the boy could hear.  "I don't intend to kill you."

The boys eyes popped back open, his gaze full of questions.  Legolas didn't give him time to ask them.

"You might be thinking 'why?'"  He said coldly.  "I will tell you.  You are young, barely living in your youth, as I am old.  I have lived a good life up until now.  You are not the one whose blood will be spilt today in this arena.  The blood is mine, young one.  You will kill me."

A call came from up above.  "What is he doing, mum?"

"Elf!"  Came Angarod's angry voice.  "Kill him!"

Legolas ignored the voices around him.  He lowered his sword and walked back to the spot where the ball-and-chain lay in the dirt.  Picking it up, he went back to the boy and handed it back to him.  He took it with doubtful hands.

"Kill me, then."  Legolas said, throwing his sword aside.  (AN:  For those of you wondering why Legolas wants the boy to use the ball-and-chain instead of the much quicker and less-painful seeming sword…well, I just wanted it this way.  Evil me.)

The boy looked at the weapon in his hands, clueless, and then back at the elf.

"Go on, then."  Legolas continued in a taunting tone.  "You should consider it an honor to kill an elf."

"No!  Stop!"  Angarod yelled.

"Do it."  The elf went on.  "And make sure you aim for my head so I don't have to suffer much."

Still the boy did nothing.

"NOW!"  Legolas bellowed.  The boy jumped in surprise at the sudden change of volume but then brought back his scrawny arm.  Legolas felt himself smile.  This was it.  This was how it would end.

With a grunt, the boy swung the ball-and-chain directly towards the elf's head.  

_Well his aim is good enough…_Legolas thought as he watched the metal ball rocket towards his head as if it was in slow motion. 

"NO!!"  Angarod cried. 

Legolas turned his eyes away from the weapon just instants away from killing him, his eyes cast to the east.  He meant to die looking into the sun.  But the sun was not what caught his attention.

A figure was standing calmly about 20 meters away, standing next to the stone walls.  Legolas gasped in amazement.  It was Ithilion again.  

_So it was not simply a trick of my eyes…_the elf thought in disbelief.

Ithilion was watching his brother's death unfold, much like Legolas had watched his.  It was fitting, Legolas thought.

_For whatever you might be here for, Ithilion, I thank you.  _Legolas mentally told his brother.  _It feels better to know I will not be alone.  I will be with you soon, brother._

Ithilion seemed to understand the thoughts of Legolas.  He smiled a chilling smile…opened his mouth…and began to laugh. 

It was the last sound Legolas heard before the ball struck his head.  It didn't hit him as hard as he had hoped, for he didn't hear the crack of his skull or the sound of his brain being crushed.  What he did hear was the sickening crunch as most of the teeth on the left side of his jaw were smashed to bits.  His vision exploded into a field of red stars and he dropped to the ground like a stone.

On the ground, Legolas started to feel the pain of the impact.  His head indeed felt like it was smashed in, but he couldn't be sure, and he had not the strength nor the thought to reach up his hand and feel his skull to guess the damage.  He felt something warm in his mouth, mixing with what was left of his teeth.  Its coppery taste told the elf what it was. 

_Blood.  _He confirmed.

Legolas heard shouting and screams of young children.  _Surely they had never expected this to happen_, the fading elf thought.

He felt the blood trickle out of his mouth and begin to form a pool around his head.  He was not only bleeding from his mouth, he realized.  The whole one side of his face burned with unbearable pain, and the warmth of the blood dripping down his face into his eyes told him why.  

More shouting.  There was a movement in the air above him, a slight whistling sound, and Legolas heard a sick crunching sound and a cry of pain.  His vision was fading, and he could only see what was directly in front of and level with his eyes, which was little more then the dust and the wall.

Suddenly, with a soft thud, something else appeared in Legolas's vision from above.  The boy's head and body came tumbling down, his wide fearful eyes blank…and a knife protruding from between his eyes.

Legolas was shocked, but couldn't react to it.  Angarod's voice could be heard coming closer, as well as the footsteps of others.   Legolas's ears were ringing with pain, so he couldn't understand what he was saying, but his tone sounded enraged. 

_Angarod must have thrown a knife and killed him…_Legolas thought weakly about the dead boy beside him.  He knew it was a desperate attempt to keep the boy from killing one of Curdolin's best fighters.

_And a futile one as well…_Legolas thought as all his sight suddenly was plunged into darkness.  _And so I pass…from the Land of the Living…to the Dead._

That was the Legolas's last thought before he lost all consciousness.

**********Personal thing*********

**AN:**  I have a feeling I will be receiving lots and lots of flames for this. Yes, I know, this one was terribly, terribly short, (Platy please don't kill me!!) but I just had to torment you guys a little bit more!  DON'T WORRY.  Story will go on.  That's all I'm saying for now!  Next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it!  And the next one is much longer, so be happy!!

Also, I have a problem.  This story is already VERY long compared to what I thought it would be.  And Eressa and Legolas haven't even fallen in love yet (Ok, well they have, but they haven't admitted their feelings to one another yet).  I will continue writing, but I need your opinions on something.  You have two options:

A) That once Legolas escapes (he will—small spoiler for you), I end the story happily (since he's FREE), then write a sequel right where this one left off.  Then I'll write a third story as the sequel for the sequel.  This way I hope that none of the stories will be tremendously long, because I know that really long stories can intimidate reviewers.

B) Or…I could just continue writing this story till the end that I had planned, and make it really long, and then right just one sequel.

So it would really help me if you guys would let me know which one you prefer!  Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Whitecoyote:**  Well, er….as you can see, Legolas did have a plan to not have to kill the boy, but it didn't work quite well.  He died anyway.  Sorry!  But thanks!

Bodyguard #1:  We need to find Orlando Bloom for Whitecoyote.

Bodyguard #2:  Roger that.

Bodyguard #3:  (running up)  Stop right there!

Bodyguard #4:  You cannot get Orlando!  Roseblade says so!

Bodyguard #1:  Why not?

Bodyguard #3:  (struggling)  Because…because…because Roseblade is GOD!!!

Bodyguard #2:  (shrugs)  Well that's reason enough.  Come on, guys.  Let's go get a beer!

Bodyguards:  BEER!!  (run off)

(cut back to You and Me.  We are waiting very patiently for our bodyguards to return.  Not so for Pippen, Will, and Legolas.)

Pippen:  I'm hungry!

Legolas:  What else is new?

Will:  Actually I'm hungry too!

To be continued…by you!!

**Nirobie:**  Yeah, freedom.  I love it, but I don't get it very often.  Thanks!  Tell me what your cousin thinks after you hear from her!  Thanks again!

**Nikki1:**  Thanks!  I like how you spell 'cool' as 'kewl'.  I like it!  You'll find out what happens soon enough!!  Thanks!!

**Nikki(there are two of you now:  Just plain Nikki and Nikki1—I think):**  Thanks!  Yeah, Leggie didn't kill that boy after all, but he died anyway.  Sadness.  Why can't I write happy things?  Geesh.  Yep!  60 chapters…maybe more!  See top for another idea I have in store for the story.  Thank you for the cake!  It's very good!!  Thanks again!

**LegyLuva:**  Yep, you got hugs and stuff!  You want anymore from Legolas just ask me!  

Thanks.  But as you can see, this chapter totally twisted around the other way than what was expected before.  Twisted stories are the best!!

Yeah, but the premotion/vision thing Legolas had turned out to be not true.  This time.  You'll have to stick around to see what it really means.  

You know who the character of Eredor reminds me of?  Sean William Scott.  Don't ask why, that's just my opinion.  Geesh I am weird.

Thank you thank you!!  You are a really good reviewer!!  There will be lots of Eressa/Legolas fluffy stuff in the next chappie, so stay tuned!!  Thanks again!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Hey, there you are!  Yeah, my story is a bit depressing, but hey!  This is no Disney movie. Don't worry, the romance between Eressa and Legolas is coming, but people just don't go *pop*  and fall in love.  They take things slowly.  Yeah…poor dead kid now…god I am so mean to the characters…

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Believe it girl!!  Don't worry, everything will wind around more happily once Eressa and Legolas confess their feelings.  Then I will go wreck everything again!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

*huggles from me and the boys!  They love you!  And I do too!*

**Lollipop5:**  Well…frankly….no, the pain will not end.  Not now anyway.  Poor, poor Legolas.  Everybody sympathizes for him.  Yeah…poor little boy…that I killed…oh people are gonna hate me…I kill everybody!!

I was told by another friend that I should do a Pirates of the Caribbean fic too, and she's in the process of writing a challege for it.  I'll probably end up doing one, but not until this story is finished.  Thanks for encouraging it though!

The Pirates of the Caribbean DVD is coming out Dec. 2 in the US, give or take a day.  I think it comes out a day earlier in the UK.

No, you cannot steal my characters! *takes Legolas back and ungags him*  What would I write without them?  Eressa and Legolas will confess their feelings soon, I promise!!

Thanks a whole bunch though!  Bye!

**Elerrina Rose:**  Your welcome!  And thank you for your compliments!!  Oh dear…your attached to the characters…you probably hate me now for getting Legolas slammed!!  Oh dear oh dear….Thanks!  Bye!  

**The Noble Platypus:**  I'm not saying you wouldn't like a long chapter, just that I can't write them!  I like ending them short, and besides, then I update more often!!  Yay!  Your gonna update soon!!  I praise you!! *does happy dance*

Poor dead kid…hehe.  There's nothing I can do for him now.  I'm so mean.

Yeah, you're right about the toddler, but I just wanted to emphasize the barbaric-ness of us humans, you know?

SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN BABIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  Yeha!  You won't have to wait long for the big smooch, I'm gonna try and fit that in before the 40th chapter!!

So now the feeling has a name!  "Roseblade's updated" feeling!  Like it! 

*sigh*  Oh, ok.  Here's some money.  Go buy a new innuendo meter, but I warn you, I'm gonna blow it up again!  My nasty mind cannot stay silent for long!!

Hehe….pink…fuzzzzzzzzy….handcuffs!!!  Thanks, Platy!!  Bye!!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Sorry, I scared you!  It's ok!!  Thanks, and thanks again for supporting my super long story prediction.  I look forward to writing every single chapter.  But if you didn't read what was above read it now!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful compliments!  They make me feel so special!!  Still glad you found a house, even if you aren't moving in yet!  It'll be really exciting when you do!!  Thanks again!!

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Here, have a tissue.  Don't worry, I won't ever kill Leggy.  I bet this chapter worried you.  Don't worry.  Without him, there would be no story!  Thanks!  You will read more soon, promise!!  Bye!

**ElvenStar5:**  Your welcome!!  Glad the oxygen tank is working, and really glad you liked the last two chappies!  Thanks!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Hey, your back!  Yay!  *huggles*  Yeah, Legolas was supposed to kill the poor kid…but as you just read, he did something else.  Don't worry, he ain't dead, and he ain't gonna be a vegetable or anything.  Story will go on!!  As for the cliffie…honey, you ain't seen NUTHIN' yet!!  Thanks!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Um….sorry, but long chapters just aren't my style.  I don't particularly like writing them, as you can see by the extreme shortness of this one.  Sorry!  Then next one is longer!  But thanks!

I love Orlando Bloom too!  I love him to death and my friends all think I'm insane.  Well, at least the ones who aren't also in love with him.  A fellow Orli fan is always my friend!  Welcome to the club!


	33. Chapter 33: Healing Hands

Disclaimer:  I still own nothing….

************Chapter 33************

As his conscious of the world his body occupied faded, his mind began to become conscious of the next.  Before he knew it, all the pain was gone, and Legolas stood once again, near the Stream of the Dead.

Turning his head to and fro, Legolas saw that for the first time since he came here, he was completely alone.  There was no sight or sound of Eressa, Ithilion, or Eredor.  There were not even birds in the trees singing.

A sudden sense that he was being watched brought Legolas's gaze back to the Stream again.  He again saw the souls of the dead floating by, taking glances at him as they went.  There were men, women, and children.  All races, all creatures.  He very briefly saw a young mother holding an infant to her bosom wash by.

He took a breath.  The air was so close, so heavy.  He thought he heard a voice call his name, and looked around, expecting to see Eressa, but he found no one.  His eyes fell back onto the cooling waters of the Stream.  The voice came to his ears again, and he knew where he had heard it.

The Stream was calling to him.  Even as he watched, the souls of the dead cleared a space for him to step into, beckoning him with their hands and soft, whispery voices.

Legolas looked at them, reluctant to go.  He did know the Stream would leave him to The Halls of Mandos if he stepped in, but he was uncertain of his willingness to do such a thing.  After all, Eressa had told him that he didn't belong here.

But, he really had not a choice.  It was either that, or that he remain here lingering between two worlds for all eternity. 

Without a second thought, Legolas stepped lightly towards the Stream.  He hesitated at the shore, feeling wary of the choice he was making.  But the spirits were welcoming him, clearing a path…so he extended his foot and touched the surface.

The second the bottom of his foot came into contact with the Stream, Legolas felt a shock course up thru his body, into his very being.  This was followed by a very severe pain, which surprised him, for he had thought he could not feel pain in a place such as this.  But the blow sent him reeling backwards, landing on his back in…on the rocks?

Recovering quickly, and sitting up, Legolas realized that he was not in the Spirit World anymore.  (AN:  Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!)  There was black, jagged rock jutting up from the dirt all around him, and the air reeked of death and the decay of flesh.  It nearly nauseated him, but he was able to keep the contents of his stomach down as he observed the landscape further.

He stood up, to get a better view, and as he did he saw a great volcano rise up out of the distance, it's firey top boiling and smoking as if it would explode any second.  Behind it was a string of far off mountains, their sides pitch black against the red stained sky.  Rising above the silouette of mountain not far behind the volcano, there was a terrible looking, black castle.  Its upmost towers peaked with razor sharp spikes.

_Valar…I know where I am…_Legolas thought in fear.  _Mordor._

_Right you are, Legolas Greenleaf.  _Echoed an evil voice across the black plain.  Legolas spun around and poised for defense but his eyes saw nothing but blank, barren wasteland.

There was a menace-filled laugh, that seemed to rumble through the air like thunder.  _Do not think you can defend yourself, fool.  _The voice continued.  _And do not think I will allow you to attempt a thing like that again._

Legolas's eyes darted around desperately, trying to find the source from which the voice came from.  He had not doubt that it was Sauron himself that was speaking to him.  

_What thing?  _Legolas thought, baffled for a moment.  _He must mean laying down my life!  Why would he not want that?  I thought Sauron hated my kind._

There was another dark laugh, and Legolas felt the ground beneath his feet vibrate.  _Hate your kind I do, elf.  _The Dark Lord declared.  _But you…are an exception._

Legolas felt his heart begin to flutter fearfully in his chest as the words kept rippling up from nowhere.  _You have been told that the Valar have a plan for you.  So do I._

Legolas was about to yell some curse to the darkness, but suddenly the pain in his head returned.  Grasping his skull, he fell to his knees as the pain coursed through his brain.  Suddenly, he felt another pair of hands on his brow, then a prick of pain, and something soft supporting his head.  Then his whole body when numb and he lost all sight.

********

Legolas slowly drifted back to conciousness, his mind hesitant.  The closer he came to waking, the more he felt the pain of his injury. When he realized he was awake, but couldn't see anything, he almost panicked, thinking he had gone blind.  But then it dawned on him…he must have his eyes closed.

He felt the prick of a needle, the brush a of a thread against his cheek.  His head was resting on something soft…and warm.

Slowly, the elf opened his eyes, and to his surprise, they saw light.  His eyes turned, and he saw that he was in his cell again.  There was the soft flicker of a candle penetrated the darkness of the room.  Suddenly there was a gasp from above him.

"Legolas!"  Cried a familiar female voice.  "Thank the gods!"

Legolas looked up and saw Eressa.  She was smiling at him worriedly, her eyes reflecting the dim candle that was set on the bed of planks by her side.  His head was resting comfortably on her lap.

"Eressa?"  He asked, not confident that he was really awake.  Had he really been unconscious the whole afternoon?

"Shh…"  soothed the girl.  "You are hurt badly."

Legolas could have told her that.  The entire left side of his head ached and throbbed with unbearable pain.  It felt like a metal spike had been shoved through his head. He weakly reached up a shaky hand to his brow, but Eressa grabbed it and pushed it away hastily.

"Don't touch it!"  She said.  "And don't move, or I might rip your stitches."

"Stitches?"  The elf asked.  Why was Eressa nursing him?  Why did the guards let her down here to be with a near dead elf?

Eressa frowned.  "Yes.  You've got a terrible gash on your left temple, Legolas."  She displayed the needle that she had been using.  "I was hoping I could finish stitching it up before you awoke but…"

"Oh."  Replyed Legolas.  He had thought that the blow from the ball-and-chain would have caused more damage than just a gash.

"Are you almost done?"  The elf inquired shyly.  He wasn't eager to feel the needle puncturing his skin in addition to the pain he already felt.  

"Halfway done."  Came the reply.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that there was also a cloth in Eressa's free hand, and it was stained red.  There was redness on the front of her dress too.

"Did…did I bleed on you?"  Legolas asked guiltily.

"Yes.  You bled quite a lot."  Eressa sighed, looking at her dress.  She didn't seemed disturbed at the sight of blood.

"Sorry."  Breathed the elf.  "Why are you here?"

"You mean to say, why did the guards let me come?"  Eressa clarified.  Legolas nodded with as little movement as possible.  

"They came and told me I wouldn't be seeing you this evening because you were injured, and you had to be treated.  I told them I could treat you, since my mother was a nurse and taught me how.  Aleka backed up my argument, and they let me come here."  Eressa explained softly, placing her head on Legolas's dirty forehead.

"You had a fever, and I thought you were becoming infected, but it's passed."  She finished, pulling her hand away.

"You and Aleka made up?"  Legolas questioned, about The Kiss.

"Yes.  How could we not?  She's my best friend."  Eressa said.  "Besides, she said she was nearly dying of guilt."

_I'm sure…_the elf thought sarcastically.  

"Now hold still."  Eressa ordered, sounding older than her seventeen years.  "I have to finish closing your wound."

Legolas accepted but said nothing.  He winced and clenched his teeth when the needle dug into his skin again and again.  He felt around the inside of his mouth with his tongue and realized that all of the teeth on the side of his mouth had been knocked out but remarkably, none of his front teeth had been damaged.  Either way it did not matter.  Elves could lose and grow back teeth a number of times in their long lives.  His mouth would be back to normal in a couple of months.  Other than that, his mouth was fine, except for the fact that the hinge of his jaw was aching.

Eressa worked quickly and quietly.  She didn't say a word to Legolas…verbally, anyway.  But he watched her as she worked and every time their eyes met hers glimmered with disappointment.  

_I thought that you were stronger than me, Legolas.  _The girl said in silence.  _I thought you wouldn't choose the easy way out as I almost did._

The elf didn't know that on the way down here the guards, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, had told her everything Legolas had done.  He didn't know she knew that he had deliberately tried to end his life, by using that poor boy, who she heard, had died anyway.

"Why did you do it?"  She asked finally, as she finished the stitching.  

Legolas looked at her strangely.  "What?"

"You know what, Legolas.  The guard told me that you let the boy hit you."  Eressa said with a hint of anger in her voice.  She shifted, moving his head.

Legolas winced at the small movement that caused so much pain.  But his guilt was what really hurt him.  Eressa knew what he had tried to do.  He was so ashamed.

"I'm sorry."  He whispered, looking away.

Eressa frowned even deeper.  "I can't believe you tried to do what I did.  I can't believe you tried to kill yourself.  It was _you_ that told me doing such a thing was foolish, Legolas."

Legolas closed his eyes.  "I know, but you misunderstand."  He said.  "I didn't do it so I could die, I did it so the boy could live."  
  


"What?"

"Angarod set it up so that I would have no competition, so he wouldn't waste a good warrior.  One of us had to die.  If not me, it would have to be him."  Legolas explained.  "The boy was only your age, Eressa.  He didn't want to die.  He had barely lived, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"I don't care!"  Eressa said emotionally.  "The boy died anyway. Angarod killed him.  Where would that have left Eredor and I, Legolas, if you had succeeded in what you were trying to do?"

"You would have grieved, the moved on."  Legolas said blankly.  "Isn't that what humans do?"

"Only when the person they grieve for hasn't become all their hope embodied into one being."  Eressa blurted, earning her a look of amazement from Legolas.  

"It's true…"  She confessed.  "For me, at least.  You are…everything to me, Legolas.  You're all my hope."

She added with a quiet sob: "You're my _only_ hope."

Legolas stared at her in amazement as she looked away and tried to blink the tears from her eyes.  Was she…was she confessing her feelings towards him?  Or was it the thought that without him she might not be able to become free that drove her to tears?  He could not be sure. 

Eressa sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  "Can you sit up?  I'm done."  She asked, suddenly ignoring what she had said just moments before.

Legolas blinked.  "I don't know."

Eressa frowned and grasped the cloth in her hand.  On the floor near her feet was a bucket of water the guard had generously brought her.  She reached down to wet the cloth with water, but when she did, her long hair fell into Legolas's face.  He tried to send it away by shaking his head, but it only caused his wound to throb even more than before.  Eressa finally noticed his problem, and blushed, pulling her hair back.

"Sorry."  She said as her cheeks turned red.  "I should get my hair cut."

Legolas frowned.  "I like it the way it is."

"You do?"  Eressa asked as she brought up the dampened cloth to his cheek, wiping away some of the dirt and dried blood there.

"Yes."  Replied the elf, smiling a little.  A visual of him running his hands through that hair as he kissed her flashed through his mind, and although it wasn't much, it was enough to make him blush.

"What is it?"  Eressa inquired when she saw his reaction, confused.  

"I…uh…it's nothing,"  Excused Legolas.  "I was just thinking how silly it is that I'm a warrior and I can't even sit up."

"I wouldn't be ashamed, Legolas."  Eressa said.  "You are lucky you are alive."  

She smiled, a gesture that he returned painfully, and her expression changed to one of concern.  

"Legolas…" she whispered.  "You frightened me yesterday."

Legolas said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"When you awoke screaming."  Eressa reminded him.  "And you said you saw screaming faces.  What did you mean?"

"It…it was a dream."  Legolas said honestly.  "A dream, and nothing more.  I don't know why it frightened me so much."

"Speaking of dreams,"  Eressa said casually, as she dotted the damp cloth up toward his forehead.  "I haven't had any dreams of Sauron recently.  I think he has left me alone."

Legolas was suddenly reminded of the images he had seen while he was still unconcious.  "Perhaps…perhaps he has left you alone…and come to me."

"What?"

"When I was unconscious, I had a vision.  I was in Mordor."  Legolas said, trying to remember.  "And he spoke to me, although I did not see him."

"What did he say?"  Eressa asked worriedly.

"He said that he has a plan for me."  Legolas answered quickly, uncomfortable with the subject.

"That sounds a lot like what he had said to me!"  Eressa exclaimed.  "Are you sure it wasn't a coincidence?"

"I don't think it was."  Legolas said, thinking of how the Stream had rejected his soul and flung him into Mordor.  Was it Sauron that had made the Stream reject him…saved his life…just like what had happened to Eressa…or was it the Valar who had not allowed him to wade in?

"So he's after both of us now."  Eressa concluded.  "Why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."  Legolas told her honestly.  "But it must be something important to him, or else he wouldn't be going through all this trouble."

"Yes…you are right."  Eressa said.  She stared down at him and began to smile guiltily.  "Um…Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"My legs are getting uncomfortable, do you think you can sit up now?"  She asked shyly.

Legolas frowned.  "I'll try."  He whispered.

Eressa set down her cloth and gently placed her hands under his head and shoulders, supporting him.  Legolas slowly began to sit up, but even as he did, he felt the pain in his head increasing.  Still, he didn't want to deny Eressa the comfort she really deserved, and so kept going until he sat completely up.

"There."  Eressa said, obviously not noticing his pain.  "That wasn't so bad."

Legolas saw his vision swirl.  "Yes it is."  He said, tightly shutting his eyes and struggling to support himself.

Eressa frowned.  He really was hurting.  "Here."  She said, hastily grabbing his blanket and bundled it at the end of the bed.  "Lay back down," She ordered as she got up and out of the way, taking her nursing supplies and candle with her.

Legolas did as he was told.  Lying back down with the blanket beneath his head didn't decrease the pain, but it got rid of his light-headedness.  

"Thank you, Eressa."  He breathed, sighing.

"I hope you get better."  Eressa declared, holding up some spools of thread.  "I also brought down some sewing supplies tonight, thinking you weren't this badly injured.  But I guess we'll have to wait until you feel better for me to teach you to sew."

Legolas painfully turned his head to face her.  "I'm sorry.  I'll heal quickly, despite the severity of my wound.  Elves heal much faster than humans, you know."

"I thought of that."  Eressa said.  She shifted her wait to her other leg, and then began to squat down to sit on the floor.

"I don't want to have for you to sleep on the ground without a blanket tonight, Eressa."  Legolas said sadly.

"But you need it.  You'll hurt your head if you don't use it."  Eressa insisted, pausing and standing back up again.

"But it is cold, and it will become even colder."  Legolas observed.  "I can feel it, though I am not effected by it."

Eressa glanced out of the small window above her head.  "I know.  The cold will not kill me, Legolas."

"I very well could!"  Argued the elf.  "I've seen it happen."

"What?  You have?"  Eressa exclaimed.

"Yes.  Winter in my homeland is very, very cold.  About fifty years ago a hunting troop was stranded in the forest during a blizzard."  He explained.

"Did you find them?"  Eressa asked curiously.  "Were they alright?"

Legolas shook his head, causing his wound to throb again.  He quickly stopped.  "They were frozen alive.  We didn't find their bodies until the next spring, when the snows had subsided."

Eressa winced at the terrible thought.  "But I thought you elves did not feel the cold?"

"We are only immune to it to some consent.  The temperatures in Mirkwood become brutal in the winter."  Legolas said.

"I'm sorry about your warriors."  Eressa sympathized.  

"Thank you."  Legolas replied.  "But we still have not discussed what you will do to keep from the cold, Eressa.  I think you should take the blanket."

"I think you should _keep_ the blanket."  Disagreed the girl.

Legolas frowned.  She was just too stubborn.  He was silent for a moment as he thought.  Then, to his dismay, he got an idea.

"Well…you could…sleep with me, and we could share the bed…again."  He said uncertainly. "My body heat will warm you, and the blanket will keep my head comfortable."

Eressa's face fell.  She was still wary with being that close to Legolas.

"I don't know…" She began, but then changed her mind.  "I suppose we could share the bed again…after all, it worked the night it rained."

"Good."  Legolas said, as emotionlessly as he could.  He didn't know how he would be able to survive the night without his will wearing away.

_Every night I become closer and closer to wanting to tell her…_He thought…_but what will happen when I do?  Will she accept?  Will she recoil?  _

The elf could not be sure.  He watched patiently as Eressa set down her sewing and nursing supplies and candle next to the bed, and hesitantly climb in next to him, trying to fit herself on the small platform while at the same time not touch him.

"Eressa, I don't mind, honest."  Legolas offered to the shy girl, who smiled shakily at him.

"I just don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are."  She explained, turning towards him.  Suddenly, she slipped and began to fall off the edge. But she could barely cry out in surprise before Legolas's arm wrapped around her shoulders and stopped her.

"Thank you."  She whispered quietly, finding it hard not to tremble at the elf's touch.  But she found, to her great surprise, that his touch didn't frighten her as much anymore. 

_Then why did I tremble?  _She asked herself.  _It must be because of my infatuation with him…_she swooned.

Legolas felt the slight tremor go through her body as well.  He felt it hard to stay still himself as she welcomed his slight embrace and wrapped an arm across his chest, resting her blonde head on his shoulder.

Legolas sighed as he breathed in her soft sent.  She smelt of…berries?

"You smell funny."  He blurted, and then immediately blushed.

_Stupid stupid stupid…_he chanted.  _You don't say that to a woman!_

Eressa didn't say anything for the moment but then offered a reasonable explanation.  "We were dying fabric today.  Some of the inks smell funny."

"Like berries?"

"It think the one we use for purple is made with berries, yes."  She concluded.  

Legolas breathed in deeply, again inhaling her scent.  "Oh."

After a moment of consideration, he added on to his brief reply:  "It doesn't smell bad or anything."  He said, hoping to get her to forgive him if he had offended her.

Eressa chuckled, and tilted her head up to face him.  "Well you…"  She said as inhaled through her nose, "You _do _smell bad."

Legolas grinned weakly.  "I haven't had a bath since I came here."

"I can tell."  Eressa said.  "Don't worry, they must let you fighters wash sometime."

"I hope so."  The elf said doubtfully.  "You don't mind, do you?"

Eressa laughed again.  "No.  I'm around smelly men all the time."

Legolas suddenly felt his manly territorial instinct set in.  "Like who?"  He asked sternly, suspicious.

"Other servants of course!"  Eressa said.  "You'd be surprised by how much they stink."

"I don't think I would be."  Legolas said, referring to the other fighters. They stank like something had died and rotted on top of them!  

Eressa again giggled, but then became sober.  "You seem like you are feeling better already."

Legolas realized that she was right.  "Yes, I am."  He murmured.  His head was feeling better.  There was still a great aching, but the terrible throbbing had stopped.

Eressa turned her head downward again, so Legolas could only see the top of it.  "I'm glad."  She said as she yawned.  "We should go to sleep."

"Yes," Legolas agreed.  "It is late, the moon herself is dimming."  He said poetically, glancing up and out of the small window at the moon, which was just beginning to leave his field of vision though the small square in the stone.

"Do you really think the moon is a female?"  Eressa inquired tiredly.  

"Well…it's the way my people have always referred to her."  Legolas explained.  Then, feeling a bit talkative, he went on about how his people made up stories and songs of the moon, sun, and stars.  He had spoken without Eressa's participation for a few minutes when he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Legolas smiled.  _This feels so right…_the elf thought, surprised.  He would have thought doing this would leave him awake all night in deep, intimate thoughts about the girl next to him.  But that was not so.  

_Well, maybe a little.  _He admitted, as another vision of him kissing her frolicked among his thoughts.  _Valar, I really am hopeless, aren't I?_

Hopelessly in love, he decided.  Legolas blinked slowly as he pulled Eressa closer to him.  He was tired also, but he wouldn't want her to tumble of the edge of the bed when he fell asleep.  He reached his left hand up and took a hold of her hand, which was resting in the center of his chest.

_It's so small compared to mine…_he thought as he intertwined his fingers between hers.

It was true, that Eressa did have very small, delicate…beautiful hands, Legolas concluded, but all in all, it would only aid her in her duty of sewing.

_It will be amusing to see how well I go about such a task…_he thought with a chuckle.  _We will have to see…_

We will have to see.

***********Personal thingy**************

**AN:**  Wow.  I think this is one of my favorite chappies!!  God, I'm good!!  Yay!  I hope it was long enough for you guys, considering the shortness of the last chapter.  I'm still sorry for that!!  But thanks anyway!

As for all the stuff in my life, I'm better now.  Or at least I'm over my driver's test failure.  A little.  But a nerd asked me out today, and I don't want to go with him and it's gross!!  But other than that I'm ok.  I guess that day was just a terrible day.  Anyway…on with the reviews…

**LegyLuva:**  I hit him over the head with a ball-and-chain!!  MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Yeah, I know I'm really evil.  Sorry, but it makes for good story telling!  You have to give me that!  LOL.

He'll get better…eventually.  But then I have other…worse things planned for him. Heheh.  Thanks.  And double thanks for being patient.  Cuz chances are you're gonna have to be.  Thanks again!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Hey!  Have you updated yet?  Tell me really soon!  Yeah, the cliffie was evil.  Expect more.  Hehe.

Thank you for offering your support, Crystal, it makes me feel much better!  But I'm ok now, and besides, I barely use my e-mail at all.  I only have one so I could log in to this site!!  LOL.  It's probably overflowing with spam!!  LOL!!

Yeah, my week is gonna be hectic.  Sigh.  Well, I'll get it over with!

Thanks so much for caring!  *huggles forever*

Haldir:  (to the rest of the boys)  GROUP HUG!!!

Jack:  (grabs Crystal in a huge hug)  I love group hugs!!

All:  (hug)

Thanks again, Crystal!  

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yay!  Yeah, sorry for the evil cliffie and all.  Sorry sorry sorry.  Hehe.

Thanks for your support!  But I feel better now!  But I'll be so happy when the musical is over!!!  And thanks for being patient!! 

Ok, one check for carry on the story.  Gotcha.  Thanks!  Just to let you know, the sequel isn't coming for a long time!!  This is gonna be such a monster of a story!!!  And the sequel will prolly be really long too!

Yep, the big smooch is comin' right up!!  Yay for smooches!!  *gasp*  You forgot to say 'SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!'  I'll say it for you:

SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

There.  Now.  Hehe.  This innuendo meter is indestructible?  *cackles like an evil witch*  We'll just see about that, my pretty!  Thanks Platy!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Ok, then.  One check for do three stories.  Now it's tied.  Oh great.  Anyway, thanks a whole lot!!

Don't be confused!  Here's the deal, Legolas did sacrifice himself, but Angarod through a knife at the boy and killed him in a last ditch effort to stop him from hitting Legolas but it didn't work…and don't worry, Legolas isn't dead, as you can see.  I will never kill him in ANY of my stories.  That would kill me!!

Thanks for the encouragement and the support.  It's great that you do that!  I'm over my driver's test…really the only reason I failed was because I made one stupid mistake that disqualified me, so next time, I just need to not do that again and then I'll pass!!  Thanks again!

**Paliminorider16:  **yeah, life would be so much easier if love was like that.  But it ain't.  *sigh*  Yeah, thanks for reading!  Being busy sucks…thanks!

**Ayriel Greenleaf:**  Don't panic!  Calm down!!  Leggie will live!  He always does!  And his face won't be too scarred…see you later, and thanks!

**breeNbloom:**  Thanks.  Ok, one more vote for long story, then a sequel.  Thanks again!

**Whitecoyote:**  One more vote for trilogy, check!  Thanks!

**Whitecoyote(again):**  Thank you!!  Yeah, the poor, poor boy…I had no idea that my readers would get so attached to him!!  I can't wait to see what you think later on….hehe.  Thanks for hoping everything gets better!  It has!  Yay!  

Me and You:  No!  No wine for hobbits!

Pippen:  Not even some ale?

You:  Well…I guess you can have some ale.  (gets a bottle of ale and shoves it thru the hole Pippen made in closet door.  There is a *clunk*  sound)

Pippen:  Ow!  You hit me in the head with that thing!

You:  Sorry!  (sits back down)

Me:  (taps feet)

Will: (thru the door)  Thish ish very, very, veeerry, good wine!!  *hiccup*

Legolas: (also thru the door) Yesh, shir!  It shur ish!!  *hiccup*

You and Me:  (hear them and rub our hands together evilly)

Me:  Shall we open the door now?

You:  Yes, we shall!

LOL!!  Your turn!!  

**Samwise the Strong:**  Yay!  ORLI FANS UNITE!!  Kewl!  Dom is cute too!  He's so funny!!  I know that Disney's making a sequel!!  Ain't that awesome?  I'm so glad!!  Thanks!  I'm such a good writer I bring in non-Legomance fans?  You flatter me!  Thanks so much!!  I'll always carry a big stick, thanks!  Bye!

**Nirobie:**  Oh!  Yay!  Your cousie's coming over!  Cool!  You two have a great time.  And what's that about your Orlando Bloom/Will Turner obsession?  Let it out, girl!  Let it ALL out!!  Hehehe!  Thanks!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Don't worry, I'll keep writing.  And your welcome to replying to you.  I always do that, to everyone of my reviewers!!  I print out pics of Orlando (and some of Johnny Depp) sometimes too.  I used them to make and Orlando Scrapbook.  My first one is 116 pages long, and it's nothing but Orli-goodness!  My second one is just started!!  I love Johnny Depp too, and I want to start work on a scrapbook with just him!  Some of my friends think I'm crazy, others think the same way I do—I have two who are just as obsessed with Orli and Johnny as I am, and I know PLENTY of people who think they're both hot!  Yeah, I know Pirates is coming out Dec. 2, but did you know that there's gonna be another Pirates movie?!  Yay!  But I didn't know about Legolas's stunt in RotK!  How'd you figure that out?  Don't worry about long messages.  I love them.  I will also reply to them fully…as you can see…this is a very long response.  Thanks!!  Bye!

**Nikki:**  Thanks for the cinnamon rolls!  (takes bite) They're very good.

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 31 THAT I DIDN'T GET TO:**

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  I got my thang goin' on, babie!!  Bohya!!  LOL.  Thanks!  Yay for snow!  I wish it would snow here, so then we could get out of school and I could work on my stories a little more!!  Thanks again, Jenni!  Luv ya!!

**Starknight:**  Yay for coming back from Florida!!  And CONGRATS to getting an awesome placing in that tournament!  You are so good, girl!!

Good luck on the challenge fic!  I hope you can write and post soon, but I don't want to rush you, as you need sleep.  But speaking of challenges, have you figured out some requirements for the "Pirates" one you want me to do?  Tell me in gym or something!

I'm glad you look forward to my next chapters!  I look forward to yours!  Thanks again, girl!!!  Bye!

**Shadow of Mordor:**  Sorry for making you wait.  But you should survive right?  I hope!!  Don't die!  I'll update as soon as I can, promise, but that won't be for a while!  Anyway, thanks!  If I have time I'll go check out that fic you recommended, kay?  Thanks again!

**Elainor:**  Cool.  Your name is the same as mine only with a 'or' at the end and no 'e'.  Anyway, thanks for your compliments.  It's such a compliment when you say that what I do is unexpected!  Thanks!  Bye!


	34. Chapter 34: Lessons in Love

Disclaimer:  Do I look like Tolkien?

Author's Note:  I'm still taking votes for how I should end this story.  Should I a) end this story when Legolas escapes, then write a sequel that starts right where I left off, and after that write a sequel for the sequel, or b) should I just write a honkin' long story and then just a sequel?

**__**

**_So far the votes are tied.  And don't vote more than once please, it makes it confusing.  Thanks._**

**__**

**_Also, see the very bottom for some more important  announcements._**

***********Chapter 34*************

Eressa slept soundly.  So soundly, in fact, that when she awoke the next morning, she felt more alive and refreshed then she ever had been for days.

The young seamstress smiled and opened her eyes.  Legolas was still asleep.  His blank, eerie looking stare was fixed on the ceiling.  Still, Eressa couldn't help thinking what a beautiful creature he was.

She sat up, removing the strong arm that was wrapped tightly around her, and frowned.  The left side of Legolas's face, the injured side, was bruising.  The area around his gash was a deep, ugly purple.  She knew that the temple was the weakest part of the skull and she wouldn't have been surprised if someone told her Legolas's was cracked.  Elves must have had hard bones, however, for Eressa hadn't been able to find a break before.  She had noticed that the blow had demolished his entire left set of teeth.

Eressa sighed as she looked at the jagged red line laced with stitches.  It began just below his left eye on his temple, and it went up into his hairline.  It was true that while he was unconscious Eressa had had to cut away some of his dirtied blonde hair to stitch that part, but she didn't think there was need to tell him that.

_He will be in a lot of pain when he awakens…_Eressa thought. But she had awoken early.  The sun wasn't even beginning to lighten the sky.  It was still very dark, especially now that the stars had retreated to their sanctuaries in the heavens. 

Suddenly, as if to prove her point, Legolas blinked.  His face twisted to for a disturbed frown and he whispered something.  But he didn't awake.

Eressa narrowed her eyes.  _Oh no…_she realized.  _What if he's dreaming again?  I had better wake him._

"Legolas?"  The girl called as she gently took the sleeping elf by the shoulder and shook him lightly.  "Wake up, Legolas."

The second she touched him, the elf's body jerked violently, and he sat up abruptly, shouting and holding his head.

"NO!  GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"  He screamed.

Eressa was so startled and frightened by this that she flung herself across the room against the wall opposite of the bed.

The elf grasped his head and curled up in a fetal position and began to whisper things through his clenched teeth.  Eressa could see he was trembling.

_He was dreaming again…_she thought.

The elf stayed in his curled position for a few minutes, whispering things to himself, not acknowledging Eressa at all.  Eressa stood and watched him with a look of fright on her face.  It took her a while to interpret what the elf was muttering under his breath, but she caught a few words.

"No…no…I didn't try to….I didn't mean it…Ithilion…please, brother…forgive me…"  The elf moaned.  "Why won't the faces go away….get out of my head!  GET OUT GET OUT!!"

Eressa cringed at the sound she heard coming from Legolas.  He had never raised his voice around her before.  Still, she had to help him…somehow.

"Legolas…"  She said quietly, inching towards him.  "Legolas, it's alright.  Your awake now, and it was all a dream."

To her surprise Legolas heard her, but didn't look at her.  "Lies…all lies…I see them…they see me…"

"Legolas, please!"  Eressa said, reaching the edge of the bed.  "It's me, Eressa.  Don't you remember?"

Legolas was silent for a moment.  "Are you a trick of the dark too?"  He asked, finally turning his head toward her.  There were tears in his eyes.

"No!"  Eressa said, sitting down and taking his hands.  "See, I'm real."

Legolas looked at her again.  His blue eyes were still blue, but there was something missing.  They held no brightness.  Also, his skin, though it usually was pale, was almost white.  He wasn't himself.

"Real."  He repeated like a child, staring at the hands that held his own.

"Yes."  Eressa said, trying to show him a smile.  "Real, like you."

Legolas didn't return the smile.  Instead he continued staring at their hands with a frown on his face.  He began to gently stroke the skin of her palms and entwine and disentwine their fingers.  Eressa watched him with nervousness.  The way he touched her seemed very intimate.  The thought made her question her nervousness and want to return the effect.

"Legolas?"  She asked, her voice unstable.  "Do you understand me?"

Legolas stopped his movements and looked up at her with sad blue eyes.  The elf blinked once, and then twice, and Eressa saw the familiar twinkle of life appear back in his eye.  He looked around, baffled, and then rested his gaze on her.

"Yes."  He said, slowly.  "I understand."

Eressa couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips.  _Thank goodness…_she thought, relieved.  _I thought he had gone mad or something._

"You had the dream again, didn't you?"  She asked.  "The one with the screaming faces?"

"Yes."  Legolas repeated, then winced.  Since he woke up, his wound hadn't begun to affect him, but now it seemed to cause him great pain.  Eressa saw this and in fear of him fainting forced him to lie down again.

"Is that better?"  She asked.  "Do you need anything?"

Legolas looked up at her with gratitude.  "No, Eressa."  He smiled.  "You are so good to me.  I don't know what I did to deserve it."

Eressa smiled in return.  "Kindness need not be earned."

Legolas frowned.  "Is that all it is?  Kindness?"  He questioned, sounding disappointed.

Eressa heard his tone and narrowed her eyes at him.  "What else could it be?"

The elf sighed as his right hand reached for his brow to rub his temple, but Eressa quickly interfered and held his hand in her own small one again.

"There are….there are many things."  The elf said looking at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Legolas, to ease your pain?"  Eressa asked again, smiling sadly as she gripped his hand.

The simple question seemed to startle the elf for a moment, and he looked as if he was in deep thought.  Then he blinked and looked back at her with his unwavering gaze that Eressa found so intense.

"No, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do."  He said sadly, turning away and attempting to pull his hand out of Eressa's grasp.

Eressa found herself gripping it even harder, not letting him go, and earning herself a strange glance from the elf.

"Eressa, what's wrong?"  He asked bluntly, the way he always did.

Eressa frowned.  "Nothing."  She lied.  "I just don't want to let go."  (AN:  I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go…LOL)

Legolas frowned in concern.  Using his other arm, he sat up slightly and leaned on his elbow.  This way his wound didn't bother him as much.

"I won't."  He whispered.  "But tell me what's wrong."

Eressa shook her head.  "It's nothing.  I just am a little frightened.  It's dark.  It reminds me of my dreams."

Legolas nodded slowly, and to his surprise his wound didn't give him trouble.  He was beginning to heal already.  Good.

"My dreams are dark too."  He agreed.  "But this is not a dream."

Eressa sighed as she grasped his hand a little harder.  "It feels like it is."

With only some pain, Legolas sat up all the way and embraced her.  Eressa smiled.  Maybe the elf wasn't as insightful as he sometimes seemed.  He thought she had meant that this had felt like one of her nightmares, and was now attempting to comfort her.  What she really had meant was that it felt like a fairytale kind of dream, where the princess meets her prince.  Either way, she liked the result.

Legolas rested this chin on the top of her hair and once again got a breath of her berry-like scent.  He liked that scent.  He longed to bury his face in her long hair and breathe in all of her.  But for now he satisfied himself with just running his hand over her golden head.

It was so long, it ran almost all the way down her spine in golden tresses, only ending at the small of her back, where his hand stopped and hovered over the clothed skin there.  He didn't know whether it was a good idea to touch her there or not, for fear that she might recoil.  He decided not to, despite his wanting to.  His hand returned to its place on her head, while it's partner was still tightly entwined in Eressa's hands as she leaned into him.  It felt good to know that she wasn't entirely afraid of his touch anymore.

"Legolas?"  A female voice interrupted his thoughts.  

"Yes, Eressa?"  Legolas replied musically.

"Forgive me for asking, but have you ever been in love before?"  Eressa asked, a touch of nervousness hidden in her voice.

Legolas frowned.  He didn't know how to answer this one.  The answer was yes, he had been, but how was he to explain the situation now?  He was in love with Eressa, yet he couldn't exactly just go and tell her right out!  Or could he?

"Yes."  The elf finally answered truthfully.  "Why might you ask this?"

He felt Eressa frown.  "I just wanted to know how you knew about something like that.  How do you know when you're in love?"

Legolas delved his mind for a reasonable explanation but couldn't find one, to his great surprise.  "I suppose you just know."

"Well, what does love feel like?"  Eressa continued.

Legolas fought in a raging battle with his emotions.  Should he tell her the truth about his feelings for her, and risk being rejected?  He didn't think that he would be able to deal with something like that.  _None_ of the females he had ever fancied had turned him down.  But Eressa was human, young, and different.  He just didn't know.

"It feels…it's a very comforting feeling, sometimes."  He attempted to explain.  "But other times it can be very distressing."

"Is that it?"  Eressa questioned.  

Legolas frowned again.  "I suppose so."  He didn't know how to go on.

Eressa giggled, but it was not as lively as it usually was.  "I guess there are some things even elves do not know."

"I guess not."  Legolas agreed sadly, disappointed in himself for not having the courage to confess his own feelings.

Eressa sighed against his chest, but then frowned again.  "But…why is love distressing?  I don't see how that could be."

Legolas bit his lip nervously, and then spoke.  "Sometimes…when one is in love, and doesn't know how or when to express his feelings for someone, it can be very frustrating."

Eressa pulled away just enough so that she could look him in the eye.  "And you know this from experience?"  She asked.

Legolas smiled.  "Yes."  He answered simply…sadly.

Eressa frowned deeply when she saw the look in the elf's eyes.  Great, she scolded herself.  She had made him think back to some past love that broke his heart and now he was sorrowful.  Eressa hated herself to think that she made him feel that way.

"Legolas?"  She asked timidly.  "What are you thinking?"

Legolas looked away from her gaze.  "Many things."  He answered quietly, again too shy to reveal his feelings.

"Like what?"  She asked.  "I hate it when you don't tell me things."

Legolas looked at her seriously.  "Do you really want to know?"

The girl nodded her head eagerly, making her hair bob.  Legolas sighed and then pulled her close again, not answering.  Eressa frowned when she was left without an explanation and pulled away abruptly, angered.

"I said I want to know."  She ordered.  "Why do you keep your secrets?"

Legolas frowned.  "They would not be secrets if they weren't kept to oneself."  He replied, earning himself a fiery glare from Eressa.

_Valar, she's so beautiful when she's angry at me._  He thought, fighting the urge to smile.  

Eressa continued to glare at the stubborn elf for a moment, and then began to pull away from him entirely and stand up.  Legolas desperately didn't want that to happen, so he dragged her back down, using his elven strength.  Eressa fought him a little, but he was so much stronger and eventually he gently forced her to sit down in her original position.  

When she looked at him in question, he replied the only way he could:  "I just don't want to let go." He breathed passionately. (AN: Oooooohhh….good stuff…)

That being said, Legolas didn't know what else to do.  So he did the first thing that came to his mind… he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, gathered her as closely as he could…and kissed her.

*********Personal thingy**********

**AN:**  AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  There you have it, folks!  The first kiss!!  AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Oh, thank the LORD that that is done and over with!  FINALLY!!  You guys have know IDEA how long it took me to write this chapter!!  I had to get it totally PERFECT, and now IT IS!!!!  WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so happy!  

**Nirobie:**  Hey!  Sucks that your computer is screwed up!  I hope it gets ok soon!  I don't know what the heck I would do without my computer!  *hugs computer*  yay!  Your cuz is comin'!  Thanks for the e-mail, but I usually don't do that.  Replying like this at the bottom of the stories is a little more sensible anyway.  Plus, you know what?  I haven't checked my e-mail in like a month!  It's probably overloaded with spam!  LOL.  Thanks!  I bet you liked this chapter, they finally kissed!  Yay!  All rejoice!

**ShadowWriter:**  You didn't read all my story just to say that one little sentence did you?  You are right, it's kind of modern to use 'funny' but hey, that's what I wrote, so whatever.  Thanks for the constructive criticism though.

**Astievia:**  Yay for going to see Pirates!  Great movie!  I've seen it five times!  *gasp*  Your family thinks Jack is UGLY?  Jack UGLY???  I think he's really sexy in that movie!  A little grungy yes, but gosh, that's Johnny Depp!!  He couldn't be not sexy if he tried!  And from what I've read about him, he has before!  Oh, but yes, Will is so the best.  He's so yummy!  Thanks!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  I'm glad you liked it!  Everything!  Wow!  I'm flattered, really.  Tsk tsk for not going to bed!  LOL just kidding.  Be careful with your mom there!  And thanks a whole bunch!  Bye!

**breeNbloom:**  Yeah, I'm glad it's over too!  I hate being sad, as do most sensible people.  Glad you liked this chappie, and the ending!  Thanks a lot!  And I don't think I'm being to hard on the nerd…I'd still talk to him if he'd talk to me…he hasn't lately, not that I mind or anything…but still…I think it's kind of rude…to stop talking to me just because I won't date him.  Jeez, boys.  They are complicated aren't they?  Thanks again!

**ElvenStar5:**  It's ok!  I don't mind at all, as long as you read them sometime!  Thanks though!  Yay!  Your oxy-tank free!  No more fainting though!  LOL.  Thanks a bunch, girl!  Bye!

**Nikki:**  Thanks!!  Yay, I couldn't help thinking back to Wizard of Oz and that specific quote when I wrote that.  Putting in them Author's Notes snippets makes the story a little more carefree…I know mine is kind of depressing.   Well, Thanks again, cya later!  Bye!

**itarilde-elenastar(again):**  Thanks!  You have a pretty good theory…but it's wrong.  Sorry, keep guessing!  Ah, homework.  Yeah it sucks, and because I missed two days of classes practicing for the school musical, I'll have a ton of it to do too!  *sigh*  Don't worry about reviewing late…I don't care as long as you review eventually!  Happy Birthday to your friend!  My lil' sister's birthday party (not her actual birthday, which was the tenth) was yesterday.  Yeah…nothing like a hoard of crazy 12 year olds screaming at the top of their lungs all night.  LOL.  Thanks!

**Whitecoyote:**  Glad that part made you laugh!  Another person told me that that was too modern of writing.  Whatever, I said.  It's gonna stay!  Yeah, Legolas is really nervous when it comes to Eressa….it's cuz he doesn't know what to do with her and his feelings…she's human…so it's all different for him!  Poor Leggy….NO, no no!  You don't understand!  You wouldn't want to be asked out by this nerd!  He's a Drew Carry look-alike and he's really annoying.  I would have rather not been asked out!  Yeah, my 3 big-o crushes are problems too:  Two are graduated…one hates me…the other is nice to me but he's such a good, handsome, perfect person (he was homecoming king!) he don't deserve me…the other one is a grade younger than I am and I don't want to tell him cuz we have a really good friend ship!  Sigh…the greatness of being a teenager!  

(cut to Me, dragging away Legolas to another bedroom)

Legolas:  (very drunkenly)  Do you know…the MUFFIN MAN!! 

Me:  No, but I know an elf who has nice muffins!

Legolas:  (still drunkenly)  Do you?  Who ish it?

Me:  (grins evilly)

(cut to You and Will and Pippen)

Pippen:  Well?  Is anybody gonna answer my question?

You:  I don't know, Pippen!  Sorry, I'm trying to hold down a full grown man here!

Pippen:  If you let me out I could help!

Will:  (drunk)  Parl…parleloo….Parsnip…parsley…Parshy…Daggit what'sh the word!

Pippen:  Parley?

Will:  Yeash!  Parley!

You:  Shut up Pippen!

Will:  (triumphantly)  Now you have to take me to your capi-tan!

You:  (rolls eyes)  Its captain.  And I AM the captain!

Mysterious Deep Voice:  Says who??

To be continued….wheeee!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Hey girl!  How are you doing?  Yep, I checked your update and I loved it!  Thank you!  I think it's the best chappie I've written too!  My month's been hectic too!  But it's all gonna be over in two days!  Yay!  Good luck with your project!  Thanks again!  Bye!  

*huggles from me and all the guys forever*

**LegyLuva:**  Thank you!  I liked this one too!  Yes…poor Legolas…things never seem to get better for him…until this chappie!  Yay!  How'd you like the kiss?  

More with Sauron is coming up, but you don't find out exactly what he wants with Eressa and Legolas until the end of the story.  Sorry, but I'll try and make it as good as possible before then!  Thanks a bunch!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Yes, Johnny Depp is very very very very hot!!  Me and like a zillion other girls at my school have fallen in love with him!!  Sooo, soo sorry I haven't been participating in the group very often, but the with the school musical and all I've had to stay after school nearly every day until 8 or 9 at night!  Plus a whole bunch of people got sick, and one got suspended for threatening to bring a gun and there's some real confusion replacing them!  I'm really sorry and as soon as this is over I'll try my best to be a better member!  Sorry!  Sorry!  But thanks for reviewing anyway!  And I will eat my wheatcakes.

**Elainor:**  I do that too.  I always think of how the story would go on if the cliffie wasn't there, and then it turns out to be totally different!  LOL.  Thank you for all the wonderful compliments, I really appreciate it!

Yeah, I'm sorry for the young man too!  I didn't expect for my reviewers to get so attached to him!  I didn't even get the chance to name him!  God, what are you gonna think of me when the story goes on?  Oh dear….well, thank again!  Bye!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Good, you got it!  Poor boy.  I know.  I kill them all.  Mean, evil me.  LOL.  Don't worry!  You saw what happened in this chappie!  Didja like it?  Didja didja didja?  No more waiting!!  WHEHEHEEH!!  Ok that was weird.  Sorry, just really happy I finally got them to kiss!  Thanks a bunch!  

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey!  That's right!  Twice!  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!! WEEEEEEE!!!!

Yes, this is one of the very few happy chappies…I really really think I should have categorized this story as an agnsty one….did I spell that right?  I don't think I did.  Whatever!  

I'll update sooner now, cuz my musical is almost over!  Yay!  Speaking of updates, you update!  I can't get enough of your stories or you, girl!  

Yep, here's the big smooch!  Did you like it?  Was it good?  I hope so!  Thanks a lot girl!!  

**Legolas_gurl:**  Yep.  116 pages, all Orli-goodness!  My friends think I'm nuts!!  But I like  it!  I want to send it to him for Christmas or something but I don't think I will cuz I love it too much!  It would be a good gift though.  

Oh, so that's where you saw it!  I haven't seen any RotK previews yet!!  I've seen one for Troy though and MYGOD it's gonna be a HUGE movie!!!

Oh!  I have a spoiler for the sequel to Pirates!  Barbossa's gonna be back!  Someone on this site I visit often wrote in that she met Geoffrey Rush, the guy who plays him and asked him about it and he said that Barbossa's return will have something to do with voodoo magic.  Creepy!

Dang!  I wish my Spanish class was that cool…I have a project to do too, but it is on the architectural styles of Spain.  How boring is that?  

Oh!  Yes, I hope you mom says it's ok so you can post it!  I'm making it a goal to write a PotC fic too, go see the very bottom for some spoilers for that as well as other stories I'm planning to write!  And don't worry about the length of your story…look at mine…34 chappies and Legolas hasn't even escaped yet.  There's a WHOLE crap-load of stuff that happens after he escapes!!  This is gonna be one long story, if I don't make it a trilogy!

Thanks a lot, you're great to talk to!  Seeya!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  OHMIGOD JENNI!!!  INUYASHA'S BACK ON!!!  RIGHT NOW!!  THEY STARTED THE  10th.  And the next episode is the first one Sesshoumaru appears in!!!!!  I'M SOOO EXCITED!!!!!!  My VCR is working again so I can tape it!!  YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!  *does happy dance*  

And thanks so much for telling me that Tango Nova updated!  I'm grateful!  Did you like what she wrote?  I LOVED it!  She's so talented, it's a shame she's having problems and can't post often!!  Oh, but I can't wait until the next chapter!  The last ones were so emotional and beautiful and I could go on and on…

I've never seen Shanhai Noon, but it seems cool!  I like this one, from What's Eating Gilbert Grape…I think this is how it goes…

Gilbert:  You know why I won't let anybody hurt you, Arnie?

Arnie:  Cause you're Gilbert!

Arnie is so cute in that movie!  But Johnny is the cutest!!  Yum!!  Bye, girl, and thanks a bunch!!

**_**Now, for that note I promise you guys:**_ **I have been brainstorming a lot lately…my mind has been hungry for fanfiction writing but I haven't been able to get to it because of my school musical…and I have a few ideas for other fanfics that I would really like to do…and I'd like your opinion…or your awareness at the very least.  Well, here goes…it's a pretty long list.  Tell me what you think if you don't mind!  Thanks!

Most of these are just the summaries…ones that have a title will have the title in bold before the summary.  Titles are subject to change.

Title:  None

Fandom: The Lord of the Rings

Probable Rating:  PG-13

Category:  Romance/Action/Adventure/Mystery

Pairing: Legolas/OC

Summary:  Takes place before The Lord of the Rings.  Legolas spots a beautiful maiden he has never seen before deep in the forests of his home.  He's mesmerized by her and before long becomes obsessed with seeking her out.  Little does he know that she is the most dangerous of the Ringwraiths—a female one—the daughter of one of the nine kings of men, who was seduced by the ring her father received and killed him to have it, so becoming a Wraith.  Will Legolas recognize friend from foe before it's too late?  Or will this seductress draw him completely into her dark, tangled web?  Expect lots of Leggy torture.

Situation:  I'd love to do this story, but there are others that I'd like to write first.****

Title:  None

Fandom:  The Lord of the Rings

Probable Rating:  PG-13

Category:  Action/Adventure…maybe a smidge of romance.

Summary:  Legolas, being an elf, has outlived Middle Earth and it's many other races and is now disguised as a modern man, married to a human and with a teenage daughter.  He has forgotten his past…but his past has not forgotten him.  What will he do when a dark power returns and he must reveal the truth to his human family?

Situation:  I've got the first two chapters written…but my beta says they have work to do…so if and when I get it done and posted, if people seem to like it then it's probably gonna work!

Title:  **Pictures**

Fandom:  The Lord of the Rings

Probable Rating:  G or PG

Category:  Romance/Angst

Pairing:  Legolas/OC

Summary:  Takes place before The Lord of the Rings.  A pregnant young woman is found wandering in the depths of  Mirkwood and is brought back to the palace to stay.  No one can figure out who she is or where she came from, for a simple reason:  She is both deaf and mute.  Legolas takes special interest in her (for elves don't suffer from such things as deafness or muteness unless from some injury, and it's kind of intriguing to him) and slowly, she tells him her life story…the only way she knows how.  She draws pictures…hundreds of pictures, depicting her life, her love, and her cause for being here.

Situation:  I'm definitely doing this story…it doesn't seem like it would be to long…not like "Cheating Darkness".  In fact I'm gonna try and get started writing it today!

Title:  **The Song of the White Wood**

Fandom:  The Lord of the Rings

Probable Rating:  PG-13

Category:  Action/Adventure/Mystery

Summary:  Takes place during The Lord of the Rings, when the Ring is being taken south.  The Fellowship spots a pass in the mountains and takes it…leading them to a place that was only believed to exist in legend and song:  Nimeryn, the White Wood.  What will happen to Legolas when he attempts to delve into the dark past of the people who live there?

Situation:  Actually, The first six chapters of this one are already posted, but I stopped so I could brainstorm about how I should go about ending it and write "Cheating Darkness".  Now, I'm nearly done, and I'm planning to remove the parts of the story I already have posted, then repost them one chapter at a time, as not to confuse anyone.  I really think the story is good…and I lied.  I told you guys that this was my first fanfic, well it wasn't…"Song of the White Wood" was…no, actually it wasn't…it was second, and "Cheating Darkness" is the third…my first one I wrote and it's a total Mary-Sue, not even worth continuing!  So, anywho…be on the lookout for this one if you interested.

Title:  None

Fandom:  Pirates of the Caribbean

Probable Rating:  Knowing me and the way I write…PG-13.

Category:  Action/Adventure

Summary:  This was a challenge from my friend Louis, but she didn't have very many requirements when I asked her, but they are these so far:

A) Should take place before the movie

B) Should be about Jack

C) Shouldn't involve any "Barbossa reincarnated" or "Barbossa's children" stuff…unlikely it would anyway if it took place before the movie.

D) I'm pretty sure she said it shouldn't be a parody or a girl-falls-into-movie-thing.  Correct me if I'm wrong, Louis.

I'm currently waiting for her to give me some more so I can brainstorm.  *ahem, Louis!  I know your reading this!  LOL.  Just kidding, take your time, darling.*

Situation:  I pretty much explained it in the summary thing…but I really want to do it.


	35. Chapter 35: A Confession of Love

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!!

AN:  Hehe.  Louis is gonna love this chapter.  LOL.

ALSO:  A big HUGE thanks to all my reviewers for their comments on the last chapter!  I was really glad that most of you liked it.  Also EXTRA SPECIAL thanks to those of you (you know who you are) who gave me your opinions on the other stories I'm planning to write.  It seems that a lot of people like "Pictures" so I'll probably be doing that one first, after "The Song of the White Wood,"  on account of that ones nearly done.

ALSO ALSO:  Well, after tallying up the votes for whether this story and it's planned sequel should be a trilogy or just two stories…well, the votes were still tied, so I asked my beta to break the vote, and she said it would be better if it was a trilogy.  I have to admit I was leaning towards that too.  So sorry to all of you who wanted two long stories.  I'm thinking the sequel to this one will have the same name ("Cheating Darkness, Part II"), and the last story in the trilogy will be named something different. __

****

**Thanks you guys, you are a big help.**

***********Chapter 35***********

When Legolas's lips touched Eressa's it was as if he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.  Valar, he had so wanted this.  Now it was actually happening, and he couldn't believe it.  It took all his willpower not to sink down onto the bed with her in his arms and make love to her right then and there, but for now he was satisfied.

Eressa had gasped when their lips touched and recoiled only slightly, but Legolas felt that as he continued to kiss her, she slowly sank into his embrace and even returned it with her own.  She snaked her arms up and around his neck, pulling him even closer.  It  seemed like the natural thing to do, and besides, it all felt so good.  He certainly didn't expect it when she reluctantly pulled away.

"This isn't a dream?"  She asked uncertainly…breathlessly.

Legolas smiled warmly.  "No, it's not."  He answered softly, before he returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply and not regretting it.  

Eressa was unfamiliar with the art of kissing, but Legolas obviously wasn't.  The way he did it made her whole body seem to sing with pleasure and excitement, and she hadn't a doubt in her mind that Legolas had intended it to be that way.

Finally, Legolas unwillingly ended the kiss to allow Eressa—and himself—some air.  He didn't unwrap his arms from her slim waist, however, and continued to hold her close to him, cradling her much like a mother would cradle a child.  After a moment he dipped his head down toward hers again and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing noses with her playfully.

"Eressa…" He began nervously.  "I love…"

It was then that there was a loud banging on the door, which caused both the elf and the girl to gasp and jump.

"The guards."  Eressa hissed, and she hurriedly pulled out of Legolas's embrace, just as the door was flung open.

Outside stood two guards.  One Legolas recognized as Malkor, and he stepped forward to take Eressa out of the room.  She gave Legolas one last glance before she disappeared.  Then, as Malkor moved out of the way, Angarod appeared from behind him, with a fire blazing in his eyes.  He stepped forward and muttered something to the guard about guarding the door.

Legolas stayed where he was, glaring at the man approaching him.  Angarod didn't stop moving until he was directly beside the bed.  He said nothing, but Legolas could sense that he was boiling with anger and was about to explode.  He braced for a strike from one of his trainer's gloved hands.

Angarod saw the elf brace himself, and quickly lashed out, grabbing the elf's jaw in an iron grip.  Legolas cried in pain as the pressure began to make the left side of his jaw throb.  His cry, however, was muffled by the gloved hand across his mouth.

"So you thought you would spare the boy and take the easy way out, did you?"  Angarod fumed.  "Kill two birds with one stone, eh, elf?"

"Well, I'm here to let you know that I won't be letting you do anything like that again."  He continued.  "You got yourself a serious head injury now, so your gonna be staying here till you heal, but that won't save you from the punishment your gonna get once your better, oh no."

"And just remember this much, elf."  Angarod's anger continued to build.  "The next time you try and be merciful and sacrifice yourself for some kid, even if you are successful, _they will die anyway._  I don't care who it is.  They will die if you repeat what you did yesterday.  Do you understand me?"

Legolas winced as Angarod squeezed his jaw tighter but didn't answer.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!"  Angarod bellowed.

Legolas cried out again as the angry man pushed down and banged his head on one of the planks, but this time he abandoned his stubborn acts, and nodded, despite the pain it caused him.

"Good."  Angarod hissed between clenched teeth, and with a jerk he let Legolas's head out of his grasp.  He stormed out and ordered the guard to close and lock the door.

Legolas rubbed his now throbbing jaw as he listened to the sound of the footsteps leave down the corridor.

_I didn't know they would be leaving me here…_the elf thought.  _Eredor will think I died or something._

Legolas sighed and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and touching the floor, his eyes resting on the sewing and nursing supplies Eressa had left in the corner of the cell in her rush to get out.  He was genuinely surprised to find that the pain in his head didn't increase as he sat higher.

_I wonder if I could stand._  He thought, beginning to push himself off of the bed into a standing position.

He winced as the pain increased slightly, and the room became swirled.  He lost his balance and fell back onto the dirt with a cry of surprise.

"Ow…" He murmured irritably, a bit angry that he couldn't a least stand up on his own.  He reluctantly turned around and crawled back into the bed, lying down.  Maybe he could sleep.  Extra sleep would increase the rate of his healing.

_Yes…that's what I'll do…sleep.  _The elf decided, and he focused his eyes straight ahead of him on the ceiling.  He tried to reach for slumber in his mind, but his thoughts kept retreating back to the event that had happened only a few minutes before.

Legolas smiled and reached up a finger and set it on his lips.

_I kissed her…I kissed her and she liked it…_He thought proudly.

His thoughts of the past turned into daydreams of the future and he imagined some of the events that could happen this night, if Eressa came to him.  He so hoped she would, but the guards might not let her, considering he was injured, and she had already stitched and treated his wound.

_I love her…_He said to himself for no real purpose.He smiled wider and removed his finger, and instead placing his hands behind his head.

He spent the remainder of the morning in that position, doing nothing but dreaming of Eressa and her soft pink lips, slim shapely body, and all the things he could do to please and pleasure her.  There were a million possibilities.

Legolas slowly came to the realization of what he was thinking and suddenly realized that Eressa was not like the other, _elven_ woman he had been with before, and her thoughts about that sort of stuff could be different.  Not to mention she was only seventeen.

_Why does she have to be so young?  _He wondered.  Then he remembered one of the first sentences Eressa had said to him.  She had stated when he asked her age that she would be turning 18 in a month.

_Still…eighteen…that is quite young.  _He thought.  _I can wait though._

Finally, Legolas banished his thoughts about his love and eventually found sleep.  (AN:  This was when I went 'ok, enough about Legolas and his dirty mind.'  LOL!) It pleased him when he didn't have any dreams.  He slept peacefully, but he awoke late in the afternoon to a slam on the door.

The elf sat up, without pain surprisingly, and just in time to see the door open and a guard appear…with a tray of food held in his hands.  Looking up at the guard's face, Legolas recognized him.  It was Malkor again.

Malkor saw the elf stare at the tray and smiled.  "You have to eat, don't you?"  He asked with a chuckle, referring to the elf's baffled expression.

Legolas narrowed his brows as Malkor stepped forward.  He took the food hastily and as soon as it was offered to him and dug in.  It was merely a stale biscuit and some vegetable soup but to him it was like a feast.  He hadn't had warm soup in ages, it seemed.

Only after he'd stuffed a considerable amount of food into his hungry mouth did Legolas notice that Malkor was still standing above him, staring as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Don't you have better things to do than to watch me eat?"  He asked rudely, not at all in the mood to consider politeness, even thought Malkor was one of the only humans besides Eredor and Eressa that he would speak a word too.

The man didn't seem phased by the cruel tone in the elf's voice.  He shrugged.  "Actually I don't.  Today is my day off duty."

Legolas paused his eating to look up at the man quizzically.  "Then _why_ are you here?"  He inquired.

Malkor briefly glanced at Legolas's wound.  "An injured elf should eat."  He answered simply.

Legolas quickly turned his head so that the man couldn't view the gash in his head again.  In doing so, he noticed that the door was still wide open.  It would be so easy just to run out!  

_If I could stand up…_He remembered sadly.  Then he turned back to face Malkor.

"That does not answer my question:  _Why_ are you here?"  He asked firmly.

Malkor grinned.  "I'll tell you why.  My wife.  I told her about you and she couldn't stand to think of a poor creature like you sittin' down here without no food."  He chuckled and when on.  "And since Angarod didn't seem to care whether you starved to death or not, she whipped you up some of her soup.  So I brought it down."

Legolas blinked.  It surprised him greatly that a human would care enough about a slave…a slave that belonged to another race actually, to take the time to bring food down to him on his day off.  It surprised him even more that Malkor's wife was so kind as to cook food for him.

"Uh…tell…tell you wife the soup is very good."  He muttered reluctantly, eyes cast downward.

Malkor nodded, satisfied at the response he got from the elf.  "I'll tell her, alright.  She'll be glad."

With that, Malkor turned to the door.  Legolas watched him go, but just before he was about to shut and lock the door again, he cried out.

"Malkor!"  He shouted softly, saying the human's name for the first time.  "I…uh…thank you."

Malkor smiled warmly.  "It's not a problem, my friend."  He said.  Then, he closed the door and Legolas heard the lock click.  He stared at the wooden and iron door for one moment longer before he allowed himself to smile softly.  Then he continued to enjoy his soup.

*************

The day went by faster than Legolas had imagined it would.  After he had finished his meal, he had taken  the time to mark down the days he'd been here, using a stone that had chipped off of one of the walls.  Having no other place to put it, he scraped it on the walls themselves.  Legolas didn't worry about Angarod or anyone else seeing the dates—it was unlikely that any man here knew how to speak elvish, much less read it.

After that he took out the scissors and planks from beneath his bed and begun to carve stakes.  He had about three good stakes done when he started on something more challenging—a bow.  He used the largest piece of wood from his bed, and although it would leave him with an uncomfortable hole in the flat, it would make a bow just big enough to be used by him. 

Before he knew it, he heard the sounds of the guards placing the other slaves back into their cells, and the sun was setting.  He smiled, his empty tray and soup bowl sitting on the floor beside the bed.  Eressa would arrive soon...he hoped.

He grinned and looked down at his work.  His bow was nearly halfway carved—it astonished even him how fast he had gone about it.  Deciding that it was a day's work, he quickly placed the unfinished bow, the stakes and scissors underneath his bed again.  He covered his bed with his blanket in order to hide the hole he left in it.

Eagerly, the elf sat and waited for Eressa to arrive.  He so hoped that the guards would let her.  He _needed _to see her again.  He began to worry it would never happen when the sun completely set and only twilight lighted his cell, but then there was a pound on the door and it banged noisily open.

And there stood Eressa with Malkor and another guard behind her.  The kind guard flashed Legolas a smile before allowing Eressa to enter.  Legolas found it hard not to smile back, but he did manage a glance of thanks as the door was slammed shut and he disappeared.

Then Legolas turned back to Eressa.  She didn't approach him warmly, smiling as he had imagined she would.  Instead she was standing with her hands tightly clasped in front of her, her head down, cheeks red as apples in Autumn.  

_Oh no…_Legolas thought to himself.  _She's having second thoughts about letting me kiss her…_

Legolas was right.  During the time they were apart, Eressa had thought constantly about the actions they had taken that morning.  She admitted that when Legolas had kissed her it wasn't unpleasant…but her reaction to him frightened her.  When he had kissed her she suddenly didn't care about the rest of the world anymore…and she would have done anything then to just stay safe in his arms forever.  No other person—not even her own brother—had made her feel so strongly before.  It made Eressa wonder if she was making the right choice by agreeing to see him again when the guard Malkor had so kindly asked.  She felt the elf's intense gaze on her and began to open her mouth timidly.

"Legolas I…"  She started, but he cut her off.

"Please, do not speak Eressa."  He said.  He wouldn't lose her now, when he had just begun to have her. "I want to tell you something first."

Eressa closed her mouth and managed to look him in the eyes but didn't move from the spot.

"Will you not sit down?"  He asked, his eyes pleading.

Eressa sighed and then sat on the bed next to him, still red in the face.  He opened his mouth to say those three words he had wanted to say for days but she interrupted before he could get it out.

"Why did you kiss me?"  She asked sternly, but quietly, and Legolas blinked in surprise.

"You didn't…enjoy it?"  He asked uncertainly.

Eressa blushed more deeply and covered it up with her small hands.  "I…I don't know if I did or didn't…no…yes…yes I did."

Legolas smiled.  He reached forward and pulled her hands away from her beautiful, flush face.  She tensed a bit when she touched her but didn't pull away. He looked her straight in the eyes and spoke.

"I kissed you…" he began shakily.  "Because…Eressa…I've fallen in love with you."

Eressa's face was a mixture of complex emotions, but she didn't appear shocked or appalled.  She opened her mouth to answer him, but at first nothing came out.

"How long?"  She managed to choke out eventually.  "Why?"

Legolas chuckled.  "Why?"  He repeated.  "Why not?"

Eressa bit her lip.  "There are a million reasons!  I'm not nearly as pretty as some of the other women you could have, and certainly could not be as fair as elven women, though I've never seen them!"

"I think you are beautiful. The most beautiful person—elven or human—I've ever met. And I love who you are…love isn't completely dependent on one's looks."  Legolas answered softly.  "But to answer your other question:  I'm not entirely sure how long I've been in love.  In fact…in fact when I felt myself doing so, I would have done anything to stop it."

Eressa frowned, and Legolas continued on nervously.  "I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love...with a human…I used to hate humans.  But you're different.  You aren't like the others.  Still I didn't want to fall in love with you…I don't know why now.  But I did anyway…and I don't regret it."

His eyes glimmered with a flicker of heat, and Eressa found herself not become frightened as she did before.

"I…I don't know what to say, Legolas."  She stammered, nervous.  Her eyes dropped to her feet again.

"You don't need to say anything."  The elf answered, smiling gently at her.  His hands were still locked around hers, and he held one up to his lips and kissed the knuckles tenderly.

"I love you, Eressa."  He breathed, as she gazed up at him again.  "I want to show you how much I love you."

Eressa was hit by a wave of guilt.  Here he was, the object of only her wildest dreams, confessing his love to her, and she didn't have an answer for him.

"I…I…"  She muttered and then finally gave up trying to speak, instead casting her eyes downward and blushing again.

Legolas knew what she was struggling with.  He had feared that this would happen, but he had also prepared for it.  Eressa was young and inexperienced in love, she had never felt it before, and therefore would not recognize the feeling when at first she felt it.  He wanted her desperately to return the words he had said to her, but he didn't want to pressure her into saying something false either.

"Eressa."  He said.  "I won't force you to say it."

"But I want to."  Replied the blushing girl.  "I don't want to disappoint you. But I just don't know."

Legolas smiled.  "I'll help you."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.  She didn't recoil…she couldn't.  She wanted it.  It disappointed her when he pulled away.

"What does your heart tell you?"  Legolas asked gently.  

Eressa's eyes narrowed and they floated downward towards her feet.  She reached a finger up to her lips and she blushed yet again.  She couldn't tell him she loved him yet, but she couldn't deny the truth either.

She opened her mouth shyly. "It's telling me that you should kiss me again."  

Legolas grinned, and though it was not the confession of love he had hoped for, he obeyed willingly.  But this time he didn't make the kiss so intense…it was softer…less passionate.  He wanted Eressa to deepen it if she wished to.  She began to, but then to his dismay, pulled away.

Eressa saw his look of question and disappointment and offered an honest answer.  

"I…I don't think I'm a very good kisser."  She stammered, blushing a shade redder.

Legolas chuckled and rolled his eyes.  "Don't even say a thing like that."  He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time deepening it himself.

His hands left her own and came to both sides of her face, then into her hair, as he had always wanted.  But their exploration was halted suddenly when his fingers closed around something wooden.  He pulled away and disentangled his fingers from Eressa's locks.  Then he realized what he had felt.

"You are wearing the comb I made you."  He observed.

Eressa smiled lightly and removed the hairpiece from her tresses.  "Yes.  I love it."

Realizing that she mentioned 'love' again, Eressa frowned and looked at her comb doubtfully.  Legolas noticed this and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I told you I won't pressure you to say it, and I meant it."  He assured her.  "You'll know in time."

Eressa shook her head. "But I _want_ to love you."

"Then you will."  Legolas told her as she replaced the comb in her hair.  "It takes time."

Eressa rolled her eyes.  "It didn't take you too long."

Legolas grinned, and told her his thoughts.  "I recognize the emotion.  You've never felt it before, therefore you won't recognize it right away when you feel it."

Eressa blinked and went into deep thought.  "Well, what I do know is…that you've made me feel like I've never felt before, Legolas. When I'm around you…I don't care about anything else…I don't know if that's wicked of me or not…but at the same time you make me feel so…right.  Like no matter what happens, everything will be fine in the end."

Legolas smiled warmly at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  "I'm pleased to hear that, _melamin._"

Eressa looked at him strangely.  "Melamin?  What does that mean?"

Legolas leaned forward and gave her another quick kiss.  "It means 'my love' in my language."  He answered.  "You don't mind, do you?"

Eressa shook her head.  "No.  I'm just a bit tired.  We had a lot to do today."  She explained, referring to her work above, in the house.

Legolas nodded.  "I see.  We'll sleep then."  He said, not finding the idea displeasing himself.  He laid down, uncomfortably considering the hole he had made in his bed, but nevertheless managed to make room for Eressa to squeeze in next to him.

She held him tightly when she moved next to him, and Legolas snaked his arms around her in a strong yet loving embrace, he kissed the top of her golden head before whispering 'goodnight' to her.

"Goodnight, Legolas."  Eressa replied, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.  She hadn't told Aleka about the kiss she and Legolas had shared this morning, but now she was dying to!  It seemed unbelievable that Legolas wanted to be with her of all people…he made her feel so special, and she loved that.

"I love you."  He breathed as he felt her breaths grew deeper and slower.  She smiled and snuggled up closer to him, making Legolas burn with desire for her.  It surprised and shocked him that it was her youthful actions that made him want her so much.  But…he decided, he wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to.  Otherwise she could lose her trust in him.

Legolas frowned as he stared up at the ceiling.  He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Legolas?"  Came her voice, one last time.

"Yes?"  He asked.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, _melamin._"

*************Personal thing************

**AN:**  Boi, can you say SAPPY??  I really didn't know how to write it.  LOL.  Tell me what you think!

**LegyLuva:**  Thanks for your opinions on my other story ideas!  I like "Pictures" too, so I'll definitely be doing that.  Why would the Ringwraith one be silly?  I think that a female Ringwraith could have been very possible!  I mean…they don't really have any…things…confirming them to be males or females…

Yeah, I want to do a "Pirates" one too, but I need some more requirements.  Prolly have to wait a bit on that one.  Oh, I can't wait.  This will be fun.

Thanks!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Um…I don't want to be so forthright, but…NO!  I like Legomances!  And sorry, but I'm not to interested in writing ones about Sam or the other hobbits.  Reading them is fine, but writing them is…yeah.  Ugh.  Them "Pirates" slash-fics make me shudder.  I actually tried to read one once (I was curious) and all I can say is…I'm scarred.

**Legolas_gurl:**  Thanks!  And I'll keep a look out for your story on the bookshelves, ok?  Good luck with it!  Don't worry, I won't steal the title.  Yep, Barbossa comes back.  Hehe.  Thanks.  I haven't seen the whole Troy trailer yet…I'll have to download it or something…it's probably gonna be on when I see RotK…Orli…yum….thanks again, bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Yes, I think "Pictures" is unique too!  I really want to do it.  And YAY!  My lift should become less hectic right now!  Musical is OVER, BABY!  Yaya!  Good luck with handling your tough life though!  I hope you can make it!  I nearly didn't!  Luv ya!

*hugs from the guys and me!*

**Wilwarin:**  Thank you for reading!  Also thank you for reviewing!  Sorry, but as you must have read above, I chose the other option…I hope you aren't mad or anything.  I won't change the storyline one bit, it's just gonna be split so it's not so dang long, that's all.    Yes!  Go read my other fics, please!  No many people read that one, and that's part of the reason I started this one instead.  I'm hoping that now that I have reviewers that like this story…they will read that one too!  Thanks a lot!  

**Deana:**  HOLY MOLY!!  You must read really fast, or you stayed up all night reading!  Good for you!  You deserve a cookie!  *gives you cookie*  Here's Chapter 35 for you!!  I hope you liked it.  THANK GOD!!  Some one who didn't think of "Gladiator!"  Go you!  

**Nirobie:**  Thanks!  And also thanks for your comments on the other stories!  They are very encouraging!  Luv ya!  Bye!

**Ral:**  Thanks for your vote, but sorry, the other option is gonna happen.  Don't worry the plot won't change or anything.  Thanks anyway, though!  Also thanks a bunch for the comments on the kiss!  I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks again!

**The Noble Platypus:**  *covers ears when you squeal*  AH!  Don't do that!  I have very sensitive ears!  Here's the chapter you were waiting for!  Didja like it?  I hope so!  I'll update as soon as I can!  

And yeah, I'm gonna try and get to work on "Pictures" tonight if my parents don't throw me off the computer.  It's a maybe issue…don't worry I'm definitely doing it!

SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!  Hehe!

**Vana E:**  Lurker…I didn't know they had names for people like that!  Well, thanks a bunch for reviewing and thanks even more for reading!  I appreciate it!  Ah…so you're an Elf Torture fan…well, I can't say when exactly, but yes…there is more elf torture coming, but not until Legolas gets better.   That might take a long time, but stick around, cuz the thing I have planned for him next is really bad…my other Lego-loving reviewers are gonna kill me…even though it don't cause any permanent damage…um…yeah, enough spoilers!  Ok, you don't like the Authors Notes.  Sorry.  I'll try and keep them at the bottom of the page from now on!  Thanks a lot!  

**Whitecoyote:**  Thanks!  You want to kiss Lego?  KAY!  Hey, Legolas, come here!

Legolas:  (from computer) I'm in the middle of a story!

Me:  I don't care!  Whitecoyote wants a kiss!

Legolas:  Oh…fine.  (sqeezes out of computer monitor)

You:  (almost faints)

Legolas:  (kisses you)

You:  (faints)

Legolas:  I don't have to give her CPR do I?

LOL!  Well, should he or not?  Tell me!  Yeah, that guy is kind of eww…Anywho!

Newcomer:  I am…BATMAN!

You, Will, and Pippen:  (…)

Newcomer (aka Batman):  I think I lost my way…could you give me directions?

Pippen:  Where are we anyway?

Will:  (to Batman) Are you gonna save me or not? 

Batman:  Hell no!  I only save small children or the occasional pretty girl!

Pippen:  Well Will is dang close to a pretty girl!

Will:  What!!  You little…really little LIAR!  I'm not a pretty girl!

You:  Yeah, Pippen!  I'll have your _head_ hacked off for that!

To be continued….don't ask where the Batman thing came from….heeh.

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Ah, the first kiss!  No, the ball hit him on the side of his head, so his mouth (other than his teeth being knocked out) is pretty much unaffected.  Plus he's already healing!  Yay!

Yep!  Inuyasha's back on and OMFG!!  (I don't mind the language as long as it's like abbreviated)  I saw them three episodes with Sesshomaru and OMG!!  They are the coolest damn things I ever saw!!  Sesshomaru is so FRICKIN' AWESOME!!!  

Tango's update was great!  Two chappies!!  I hope she don't take as long for the next one…I can't wait until Legolas and Robyn have _their_ first kiss!  Johnny is really hot…IN EVERY MOVIE HE'S IN!!  Speaking of movies!  I have The Two Towers Extended DVD Edition!!!  YAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Well, I'll be seeing you!  Bye Jenny!  Luv ya!

And good luck with Anjelica and your hair.

**Elainor:**  You might have to wait a little while…remember, I have this story and that story and The Song of the White Wood….yeah, I'll have my hands full…but I'll try and write it soon I promise!

Thanks for the compliments on the kiss!  I didn't put in a bad cliffie this time, Yay!  Thanks a bunch, girl!

**Nikki:**  I'm glad you like it so much!  I like it too!  I'm so happy I finally got it over with…now…how to do sex scenes…LOL—Just kidding!  No lemons for me…maybe mild limes at the most….hehe.  Thanks a lot!  And thanks for the comment on my stories!

**PalominoRider16:**  Well, you wanted romance, you got it!  Thanks!  I really want to do the PotC fic too, and I have more requirements now!  See the bottom!  Thanks a lot!

**Bunny-lover:**  Thanks!  NO, they will not find out Legolas is a prince.  Sorry…well, ok, Eressa will…but only when she finds out from other sources..I'm not supposed to say who the other sources are…no spoilers sorry!  I'll update as soon as I can and thanks!  Yes, I do know that the PotC DVD is coming out!  December Second in the USA, December First in the UK! Yay!!

**Gothamin:**  No, don't worry!  I'll never kill Leggy!  Don't hurt me!  *cringes*  Thanks for the compliments!  I'll keep up the writing as long as you keep up the reviewing!  

**_Future Story Update:  _My friend Louis has given me more requirements on the PotC fic she wants me to do.  The requirements are now as follows:**

**-Must be about Jack Sparrow**

**-Must involve him going to someplace either very far north or very far south—NOT east or west.**

**-No Barbossa stuff**

**-Must take place before the movie.**

**-Pretty sure she wouldn't like a romance…which is okay, cuz I'd rather not write a romance either.  Not that Jack's not hot or anything, I just…don't want to.  Hum. **

**Well, that's about it!  Tune in next time for the next episode of _Cheating Darkness!_**


	36. Chapter 36: Legolas I Love You

Disclaimer:  Do I LOOK like Tolkien?

AN:  This is the ok-lets-cut-the-crap-and-actually-get-somewhere chapter, so it goes pretty fast.  Sorry.

*******Chapter 36**********

From that night forward both Eressa and Legolas saw their simple, controlled lives in a new, brighter light.  Eressa had given Legolas some sewing lessons, which he learned very quickly, despite his doubts.  Soon he was able to mend his own clothing, not that he needed to, now that he was stuck in his cell all the time.  Legolas was to be kept there until he was capable of working and fighting again…and unfortunately for him, that date was approaching fast.  Every day his wound was smaller and less painful.

On the third day, he discovered that he could move normally…even stand…he thought himself lucky that the blow to his head didn't disrupt his balance or anything else important.  Still, in order to stay in his cell during the day, and be able to work on his plan to get out of here, he faked not being able to function properly.

Legolas knew that Angarod would not be fooled for long.  He knew that one of these days, he'd be sent back to work.  He felt guilty because he didn't want it, but the other slaves, including his friend Eredor was among those who didn't have a choice.

And Legolas wondered how Eredor would react when…if…Legolas told him that he and his sister were beginning to become romantically involved.  Would he be furious?  Or glad?  Legolas guessed that it would be the second, but still…he held back.  

Two weeks passed that Legolas didn't see nor feel the sun, other than the rays that would flow through the cell's window in the morning.  Every day Malkor saw that he received food, and every night he personally escorted Eressa to Legolas's cell.  Legolas and Eressa couldn't help but wonder if Malkor somehow knew about their relationship.

On this particular night, Eressa was sitting cross-legged on the dirt floor across from Legolas's bed, watching him as he put the finishing touches on his bow he had managed to carve.  He had carved a few arrows to use with it some nights before.  It amazed her how much skill the elf had.  The bow was perfect!  Legolas had even taken the time to carve their names in Elvish writing on the bow, with decorative aspects surrounding them.  

_Such a spectacular talent…I wish I could have such a skill as that.  _She thought.

"There."  Legolas siad, cutting the silence that had been held between them both for a while now.  He held the bow aloft proudly.  "I think that's it then."

"You are finished?"  Asked Eressa, scooting up closer to see the weapon.

"Yes."  Legolas said.  "All I need now is a…"  The elf stopped in the middle of his sentence abruptly, a frown crossing his face.

"Legolas, what's wrong?"  Eressa asked, frowning herself.

Legolas bit his lip in frustration.  "I forgot that I need a bowstring."

"I could bring you some string."  She offered helpfully, but the elf continued frowning.

"No…that won't do."  He said sadly.  "The Elves…the bowstrings we use are made of our own hair…and I just realized my hair isn't long enough."

Legolas gestured to his dirtied blonde tresses.  Eressa saw the problem immediately.  His hair was too short to fit into the bow by a few inches.

"Well…then…you could use mine!"  She suddenly shouted, excited at the idea.  "My hair is long enough!"

Legolas looked at the girl kneeling in front of him and blinked, smiling.  "Would you let me?"

"Why not?"  Eressa said, grinning.  "It is only a few hairs.  Human hair will work, I hope."

"It should."  Legolas stated.

"How many strands will you need?"  Eressa questioned, beginning to try and pick out some of the longest tresses.

"Three should work about right."  Legolas answered, grateful.

"Three."  Eressa repeated.  She carefully plucked three of the longest strands from her golden head, and handed them lightly to Legolas, careful not to drop any of them.

"Thank you, _melamin._"  He graciously accepted the strands, and leaned forward, planting a light kiss upon Eressa's lips.

Eressa leaned into him as her lips met his, not hesitating to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him further down to her.  The last few weeks had greatly increased her confidence with kissing Legolas.  Still, she hadn't been able to tell him she loved him…yet.  But she felt she was getting close.

She had Aleka for a…well, a sort of guide.  After a few days of persistent prodding and poking, Eressa had confessed about Legolas to the older girl.  She had expected Aleka to be angry, but she was in fact the opposite.  She couldn't be more thrilled.  Ever since, Aleka had given her 'advice' about the subject of love and what it meant.  Eressa was grateful to have her counsel.

The kiss continued for a moment, and then finally Legolas pulled away.  He smiled, and removed the bow from his lap, setting one of the ends on the ground so he could attach Eressa's hair to the other.  It wasn't long until he task was done, and the bow was finished.

"It's very good."  Eressa observed as Legolas tested the bow in his hands and then placed it and the tools under his bed again.

"Thank you."  Legolas said.  "But I could not have done any of it without you're help."

Eressa smiled and blushed, still in her sitting position on the ground.  Legolas offered her a slender hand and helped her up onto the bed, where they eventually settled down and fell asleep.

In the morning, Eressa was hurried away as usual, and as usual was face to face with an eager Aleka.

"So?"  She asked.  "How was last night?"

"It was fine."  Eressa said.

"You say that every morning!"  Aleka whined.  "I need details!"

Eressa smiled and rolled her eyes.  "We didn't do anything…indecent…understand?"

"I wasn't talking about _that_."  Aleka said.  "I'm asking you…did you tell him you love him yet?"

Eressa shook her head sadly.  "No."

Aleka sighed.  "But you do love him!  I can see it.  I don't know how he can't."

"But do I really, Aleka?"  Eressa asked.  "Or is it just because of his good looks that I take fancy in him?"

"I don't think so…"Aleka said.  "Eressa, you have to tell him soon."

"I think I will.  But I can't now."  Eressa excused.  "Don't we have work to do?"

"Actually we don't."  Aleka said cheerfully.  "Lady Curdolin's assistant came here a few minutes before your return and told us we could take the day off."

Eressa smiled.  It wasn't often that seamstresses get the day off.  "That's good.  I'm tired."

Aleka got a mischievious glint in her eye.  "May I inquire as to _why_ you are tired?  Didn't sleep at all last night?"  She teased.

Eressa blinked and caught the drift of what Aleka was implying.  "Aleka!"  She gasped.  "I'm tired because I stayed up late watching Legolas carve his…"  Her voice lowered considerably.  "…I stayed up late watching Legolas carve his bow he'll use in the escape."

Aleka's face turned into an expression of worry.  "Yes.  You haven't told me how that has been going."

"He's carved weapons using the wood from his bed—including a bow."  Eressa explained quietly.  "He says he has a plan, but he won't tell me it yet.  But he has decided against rallying all the slaves together.  It would be impossible to do."

Aleka scowled.  "I could have told you that. Why won't he tell you his plan?"

Eressa smiled.  "He has good reasons, I'm sure."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"  Aleka asked after a moment.  

Eressa frowned at her friend.  "I asked him about that, and he doesn't believe there's anything he can do to get you out of here."

"No, Eressa."  Aleka clarified.  "Is there anything I can do to help get you, Legolas and your brother out of here?"

Eressa blinked.  "You—you don't want to escape also?"

Aleka rolled her eyes.  "Please, don't.  I like it here.  I like my work.  Freedom must be so much better, I'm sure, but…I like it here.  But I know you don't.  That's why I want to help.  So I can get you out and free."

Eressa smiled warmly.  "You are a true friend, Aleka.  But in very truth, I don't know what you could do in the end to help us."

"I could distract the guards!"  Aleka cried.  "I could!  All it takes is one little push for a lamp to fall over and a fire to start.  They will all come running here and then leave you, Legolas and Eredor without any obstacles."

"That is a good idea, Aleka."  Eressa told her.  "But I couldn't bare the feeling of you getting hurt!  What if the fire grew out of control and you were caught in it?"

"I have other ways of distracting guards."  Aleka grinned coyly.

Eressa sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled.  "Come then.  I'm hungry—let's get breakfast."

***********

Legolas sat on his bed, his writing stone in his hands.  He scratched another mark in the wall next to his bed to signify today.  After that, he sat back and counted the days…twenty-four, twenty-five…twenty-six days since he had been captured—and exactly three weeks from today, he had first met Eressa.

_Such a short time…even for human standards._  Legolas observed.  

Suddenly, he remembered something.  Leaning in close to the wall, he counted the days again.  Three weeks he had known Eressa.  Three weeks ago she had mentioned that her birthday was in a month.

Legolas smiled.  That meant that her birthday was sometime next week!  He needed to ask her and find out when it was exactly, so that he could prepare.  He wanted to do something special for her.

Legolas shook his head and laughed at himself.  When _didn't_ he want to do something special for her?

Thinking deeply, he reached down and pulled out his carving supplies again.  He was able to find a small piece of wood that didn't take away from his bed much also.  He didn't need much to carve out what he planned to give Eressa as a present.

Excited, the elf set to work.

************

That night, Eressa returned, a warm smile and a kiss was exchanged.  She had brought Legolas a few more sewing supplies, as they had used many during his lessons.  Legolas smiled and placed the things under the bed.  He was surprised when Eressa pulled out a needle and a frown.

"What is it?"  He asked softly.

Eressa winced.  "I've been given orders to remove your stitches today."  She said grimly.

Legolas's face fell.  His stitches being removed meant that he would be in the ring working again shortly.  He sighed at the thought, but he moved close to Eressa and gestured for her to begin her work.

"It would be easier for both of us if you laid down on my lap again."  Eressa told him.  Legolas shot her a look of annoyance and affection and got up off the bed and laid on the floor.  Eressa joined him and tenderly placed his head on her lap, turning it to the side so that she could reach the stitches more easily.

"This could hurt, and I can guess there will be some blood."  She warned him.

Legolas smiled.  "I don't mind."

Eressa sighed and began to slowly remove the stitches.  Legolas winced once in a while when she had to remove a stubborn one, but other than that he was silent.  After an hour she successfully removed all of the stitches, and Legolas was able to sit back up again.

"Thank you."  He said, rubbing the side of his face.  He could feel the raise of flesh where the gash was still healing.  He hoped it didn't leave a permanent scar.  Eressa smiled and took his hands, again worrying his dirty hands could somehow infect the wound.

"I told you to not touch it."  She scolded, not at all sounding strict.

"I know."  Legolas said, gladly grasping her hands in his own.  He looked up shyly at her.  "You…remember when we first met?"

"Yes.  Why?"  Inquired the girl.

"You told me then your birthday was 'in a month' and that was twenty-one days ago."  He told her.  "So your birthday must be sometime next week…I was wondering when."

Eressa blinked in surprise.  "Oh!  I almost forgot!"

Legolas gave her a look and she shrugged.  "We often don't celebrate birthdays among slaves."  She excused.

"So when is it?"  Legolas asked.

"Well, today is…"

"The 25th of November."  Finished the elf for her.

"Right."  Eressa said.  "My birthday is on the first of December."

"Six days."  Legolas said to himself.  "What would you like to do on your birthday, Eressa?"

Eressa smiled and gave him a hug, which Legolas welcomed and returned.  "I've never really done anything for my birthday.  I'll be perfectly happy if I'm just with you."

"But I want to do something for you—it is your eighteenth birthday—you are becoming a woman."  Legolas siad, pulling away and smiling.  "I want to do something special."

"I'm sure you've already thought of something."  Grinned Eressa, not knowing that Legolas had already.  

Legolas just smiled.  He didn't want to give away his surprise until that day.  He looked out the window.  The moonlight shone into the small room, flowing down upon them like a rain of water.  

"Shall we sleep?"  He proposed cheerfully, embracing his love once again.

Eressa sighed and leaned into him, not bothering to answer.  Instead she tipped up her head just enough to let Legolas's lips brush against hers.  She knew that that was all it took to get Legolas to really kiss her.  He did.  It felt good to Eressa to know that she had a kind of power over someone, like so many others—including Legolas himself—had over her.  It was not a slavery-like power however…they simply belonged to one another.

Legolas was hers and Eressa was his…it was that simple.  They fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.  It was then that she knew.

"Legolas…"  She began breathlessly when they pulled apart.  "I…I love you."

She had expected the elf to pull away and stare her in the eyes or something…but he didn't.  He only embraced her tighter.  Tipping her head up, however, she saw that he had the largest grin she had ever seen on his face since they first met.

He looked down at her, his exaggerated expression softening, yet still affectionate.  "I love you too, Eressa."

Eressa smiled and reached up and caught his lips in her own again.  Finally…she had been able to say it.  Finally, he knew how she felt.  And finally she could give back the great gift he had given her. 

As Legolas continued to kiss her, Eressa suddenly became aware of his hands…crawling slowly up and underneath her shirt.  His touch wasn't unpleasant, but Eressa pulled away anyhow, out of sheer surprise.

Legolas too late realized his mistake and whipped his hands back to his sides, a guilty look upon his face.

"I'm sorry."  He saidd quietly.  "I should have know you weren't ready for…for that intimate of a relationship."

Eressa frowned.  She didn't like to disappoint the elf—he claimed to be patient, but clearly his feelings were gradually wearing it down.  She couldn't tell herself that she didn't want what he did… she did…but she felt more comfortable waiting.

"I love you, Legolas."  She told him, really not knowing what else to say.

"I love you."  He replied, offering one of his hands.  She took it.  "I'll try to keep my hands to themselves from now on, alright?"  

Eressa laughed softly, and then yawned.

"You're tired."  Legolas observed, saying the obvious.

"No, I'm not."  Eressa disagreed.

The elf chuckled, and stood up.  Eressa looked at him in slight annoyance and then squealed when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and walked her the short distance to the bed.

"Warn me before you do that."  She told him as he set her down and stretched out beside her.

"Alright."  Legolas answered, leaning over her and giving her a quick kiss…which very quickly developed into a deeper, longer kiss.  He wrapped his arms around her as she turned all the way around to face him, but managed to keep his hands from straying.  He simply couldn't get enough of her—this human girl.

Everyday—or to be more technical, every night, he had learned something new from or about her and he loved it.  He loved her.  She was like a bright pearl shining at the bottom of a dark sea.

Finally, he pulled away.  "Goodnight, Eressa."  He breathed, grinning.

Eressa returned the expression as they settled down.  This time, Legolas moved down the bed and set his head on her chest, like an infant would sleep on its mother's breast.  He liked sleeping this way…he could hear her heart beating a steady rhythm throughout the night, and it helped him to fall asleep faster and more soundly.

"Goodnight, _mela..min_."  Eressa returned, unsure of the pronunciation of the new word Legolas had taught her.

"_Melamin."  _Legolas repeated for her, so she could hear.

"Oh."  Eressa exclaimed, and then tried again.  "Goodnight, _melamin._  I love you."

"I love you…always."  Legolas answered, chuckling.

_Always._

*********Personal thing**********

**AN:**  I hope this chapter wasn't to tacky….I just really wanted to get somewhere!

**bunny-lover:**  Eressa will find out Legolas is a Prince!  It will have to be in the second installment of the trilogy, though.  Don't worry, I'm trying to make the story move along a lot faster, as you can see from this chapter.  I hope it wasn't too tacky.  Thanks for your support!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Well thank you!  I'm a sucker for romance too!  LOL.  Well, if I wrote a PotC story by myself I'd probably fail or get bored.  The purpose of a challenge is to challenge you, and having certain requirements will make it more interesting.  I've already started writing it…and I think its terrible.  I'm gonna have my beta read it before I post anything.  But thank a lot for showing interest.

**Little ME:**  Don't worry, I won't write anything like that.  Eressa and Legolas's love it pure and it's never gonna break.  Thanks!

**Astievia:**  Yep, more sequels on the way!  Yay for getting The Two Towers Extended Edition!  I have it too!  How did you like that one scene with Leggy and Gimli and they're tallying up how many orcs they killed?  I laughed really hard.  Thank you very very much for putting me on your favorites list!  You get a cookie!  *gives you cookie*

**Elainor:**  Yeah, I know.  Legolas has kind of a dirty mind.  But I'm trying to portray him realistically and you know he is a young male elf…ANYWHOO…Happily ever after…hum.  I can't really tell you anything about that!  My lips are sealed!  Thanks a lot!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Heya Crystal!  How are you?  My life's getting better too!  My bestest best friend in the world (and fellow Orlando Bloom/Johnny Depp fan) is FINALLY getting to come see me today (she's really busy and has no time) so I'm in a really good mood today!  I'm glad your terms have ended!  I read your story, and it was wonderful, as always!  I can't wait for the sequel!  Thanks a bunch!  Bye!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey other person!  Hey!  Your computer let you leave a huge review this time, YAY!  

Yeah, the Inuyasha's on are the repeats…sorry for leaving out that small detail.  I'm glad though cuz now I got to see and tape the first three episodes Sesshoumaru is in!  Those kickes some serious a$$!!

Yep!  Extended Version!  Yay for more scenes of Legolas!

I've been good!  The nerd has left me alone, I've developed a crush on a guy a grade younger than me…and at least he thinks I'm his friend.  All my other friends think that we'd be so cute together but he doesn't date or go to school dances so getting him is gonna be a challenge for me.  Well…how's life with you?

You went on fieldtrips?  To where?  Do tell!

With them guys, just act like your normal self.  I know everybody says this, but it's the best thing…just don't drool or act all weird you'll end up embarrassing yourself.  And never try to show off or act ditzy or something cus guys don't like it.  I think.  Hehe.

Yay for getting a poster of Will Turner!  I have that one too!  I want to get the one with Johnny Depp  but I can't find any!!  Wah!

Right now I have five posters:  Two of Legolas from The Two Towers, one of Will Turner, and two Orlando ones that I pulled from magazines.

*kisses all posters*  Yummy!  Tastes like STRAWBERRIES!!

PARTY IN THE HOUSE!!!

*cranks music up…grinds with Will*  Hehe…I can't believe I just wrote that!

To the window….to the wall!!  I don't know the rest of the words!

Yay for being hyper!  Well, thanks a bunch and live the good life!  Bye!!

**Whitecoyote:**  Thanks!  Yes, Legolas has a lot of nasty thoughts, but he is…you know…A BOY.  LOL.  

--(cut back to me and Legolas)

Me:  (grinning evily)  The elf that has nice muffins…IS YOU! (grabs him and kisses him full on the mouth)

Legolas:  (falls back and screams.)

Legolas's scream:  (is muffled by my mouth)

Legolas:  (pushes me off him and leaps up, almost falling back down again cuz he's still drunk.)  Ew!  Ew!!  Girl cooties!  Girl cooties!

Me:  I don't have cooties, you dolt!

Legolas:  (falls to floor and gags very dramatically)  The horror!  The horror!  God help me!

Me:  Oh, just stop it!

Legolas:  (shudders for a few moments, then becomes still.)

Me:  Are you done?

Legolas:  (opens eyes)  Oh…uh.  Yah.

Me:  Ok.  Good.  If you don't want me now, I'll make you later.  Let's go see how Whitecoyote is fairing with William, shall we?

Legolas:  Can I get more wine if I do?

Me:  Oh yes.  (grins evilly again)

To be continued….

**itarilde-elenastar: **Yes, Legolas and his dirty elven mind!  Who'da thunk!  I'm gonna try and make sure Legolas escapes at just the right time, so there will be no complaining!  Right?  *crickets chirp*  Hehe.  

Thanks a lot for your opinions on my other stories—lots of other people got excited when I mentioned doing a PotC one…but  don't get your hopes up.  That one might not appear for a while.  I mean…I started writing it and I made it sound really really depressing so I'm gonna start over!  Hehe.  And don't worry about blabbing!  I like it, and do it all the time!  I'm not bored with you!  Thanks a lot!  Bye!

**Nirobie:**  Hey!  Glad you and your cuz liked this chapter!  Thanks a lot!  I'll try and update sooner…I know I've been slacking lately.  Sorry.  But…thanks again!

**LegyLuva:**  Hello!  Yeah, soppy-ness.  Heh.  Yeah, Legolas is soooo the perfect guy!  All guys should be like Legolas!  Yeah right, dream on!  

I'm writing more romance!  I'm trying!  The chapter after the next chapter is gonna be romance-y.

Yes, I'm gonna write Pictures….yet I haven't started yet.  Sorry…maybe I'll start today!  I just really don't want to put off this story, I'm afraid if I do I'll be like all rushed and stressed and that's not fun!  Well, thank you a lot!  Bye!

**breeNbloom:**  Hey!  Thanks a lot for your comments on the last two chappies!  And also your comments on my new stories are nice.  I could start posting The Song of the White Wood right now, I'm nearly done with it.  I wouldn't be doing the 'reply to reviewers' on that one though!  I already have a ton of them to do with this story and it would be way to much!!  Well, thanks a lot!  Bye!

**la chica mysteriousa:**  You're right.  That was harsh.  Sorry, but I like replying to my reviewers.  If I all of a sudden stopped, I'd hurt their feelings and to be honest some of the people reviewing this story I consider to be great friends, and I'm glad I met and talk to them in this way. Besides, even if I didn't reply to my reviewers, the chapters would still be the same size.  I don't know what your problem is.  But thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you like my story.  Thanks again, and bye!


	37. Chapter 37: The Writing on the Wall

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Period.

************Chapter 37**************

Eressa awoke to the soft humming of a very musical voice.  Her eyelashes fluttered open and she found Legolas hovering over her, a careless hand running fingers through her long, gold hair.  He was humming a melodious and beautiful tune.

"Good morning, my love."  He said, raising an eyebrow at her as she rubbed her eyes.  "Slept well?"

"Of course."  Came the tired reply.  Eressa began to sit up, but Legolas hastily dipped his head down and lightly kissed her lips, forcing her down again.  She giggled in a girlish fashion and shoved him off her, only to give him a proper kiss when she finally sat up.

"Good morning."  She chirped cheerfully, and Legolas smiled.  He loved to see her happy.

"That song—the one you were humming—is it an elvish tune?"  She asked with curiosity.

"Yes—one of my favorites."  Legolas said.  

"Does it have words?"  Eressa questioned.

Legolas shook his head.  "Actually it's a dance piece."

"Elves dance?"

There was a chuckle from the elf.  "Of course.  We go about drinking and feasting and merrymaking just as you humans do."

"Do _you _dance?"  Eressa eagerly asked.

Legolas again chuckled.  "Yes.  But not very well, I'm afraid."

"I've never danced in my life."  Eressa suddenly realized.

Legolas leaned forward and hushed his voice to a whisper.  "When we get out of here, I'll teach you to dance, and then when we get to my home…we'll throw a party in your honor."

Eressa grinned and blushed.  "Just for me?"

"Just for you."  Legolas said softly, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with his wanting for this young girl on the bed beside him.  He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, pressing her to him tightly.

Eressa let out a little squeal of surprise and delight, but she didn't hesitate to sink into his arms and kiss him back.  Legolas was careful this time not to let his hands go astray.  Instead he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and stood up, pulling her with him.  He pulled away and grinned.

"It goes like this."  He said, referring to dancing, again humming the tune as he and Eressa began to sway gently to and fro.

Eressa tried to mimic his steps and again giggled, but she stepped on his foot, tripping him.  "Sorry!"  She cried, worrying that she had hurt him.

Legolas laughed.  "It's fine."  He excused.  He stopped the slow dance and stood still.  His forehead rested against Eressa's his icy blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"I love you."  He murmured sincerely.  "And we're going to get out of here…and you and your brother and I will be free."

Eressa's smile faded when Legolas mentioned his plan to escape.  "Have you completed the plan yet?"  She asked timidly.

Legolas blinked and nodded slowly.  "Yes.  But…it involves your cooperation."

"What do I have to do?"  Eressa questioned.  

"Find out where your brother's cell is."  Legolas said.

"Oh!"  Eressa exclaimed.  "I can do that.  Aleka knows where it is."

"And there is another thing."  Legolas continued.  "You have to…well…let me explain."

He guided her back down to the bed and sat beside her.  "You'll have to act like I'm hurting you Eressa."  He said, having difficulty explaining.  "Scream and pound on the door…anything to get the guards to come and let you out."

Eressa listened with curiosity.  "They'll think you are hurting me?"

"Yes.  They should come and let you out, shouldn't they?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'll…I'll have my bow ready and we could make it out that way."

Eressa's eyes widened.  "You mean to kill them?"

Legolas shook his head vigorously, his head not hurting at all.  "Threaten them is all that I hope I have to do to them.  But if they attack you or me…then I might have to use the bow."

"You've made arrows, haven't you?"  Inquired the girl.

"A few.  It's hard to carve them out of this type of wood…some of them break."  Legolas replied with a dark tone.

Eressa could sense the elf's nervousness with the subject.  He was nervous that his plan could somehow go wrong…Good.  Then she wasn't the only one.  She reached a hand to his face and pulled him towards her.

"I believe in you."  She whispered, as she felt the elf grasp her body and hold her to him for comfort.

"I don't want to be responsible for anything…even the most perfect plans can be ruined in a single instant."  Legolas murmured as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Eressa felt this was a good time to change to subject.  Turning her head, she noticed the writings on the wall.  "Have you been writing?"  She asked.

Legolas looked up.  "Oh.  Yes.  I've been keeping track of the days I've been here."

"What if the guards see it?"  Eressa asked.

"They have.  But they haven't done anything about it."  Legolas replied.  "I don't expect they care much."

"I bet they can't read it anyway."  Eressa said softly.  

"Precisely."  The elf said with a grin.  "But I'm glad you've reminded me—I have to put a mark for today."  He pulled away from her grasp, and reached under his bed for the writing stone.

In doing so, his hand bumped into what was shaping into Eressa's birthday present, and he let a small smile of eagerness cross his face.  Then his hand closed around the writing stone, and he pulled it out.  Turning around and kneeling on top of the bed, he began to scratch another mark to signify his 27th day here.

Eressa watched him as he ground a mark into the wall.  

"Five days."  He murmured softly to himself.  

"Five days to what?"  Inquired Eressa, confused.

"You're birthday, silly."  He teased as he paused to look at her.  Then he turned back and finished the mark.  Suddenly, he felt a small jab of pain in his skull.

"Ow."  He said as he once again halted to put a hand to his temple.

Eressa narrowed her eyes in concern.  "Legolas?"

The pain grew larger, and Legolas gripped the stone in his hand even harder.  "I…I…don't feel well…"  He whispered…and then it came.

He was seized by a wave of pain and suddenly hundreds of images flashed though his mind:  Sauron…the Stream of the Dead…Eredor…Ithilion…his father…the boy he'd tried to save…Angarod…he was completely consumed by them.

Very faintly, Legolas could feel the hand holding the writing stone begin to move.  But his mind was elsewhere.

Legolas suddenly opened his eyes and he was in something he'd never seen before…a desert.  The dry, cracked ground stretched on for miles and miles…even he couldn't see a single plant or tree.

"Legolas!"  There was a cry behind him.  Legolas turned around, and saw two things:  Eredor and Sauron.  Sauron was standing much closer to him and Eredor was farther off in the distance, running towards them.

"Legolas!"  He called again.

"Eredor!"  Legolas said, staring at the Dark Lord that wasn't even twenty feet away from him.  "Don't come any closer!"

Eredor either didn't hear him or didn't listen. He ran closer.

"Eredor!"  Legolas cried.  "Stop!"

Eredor kept running.  Forty…thirty feet…then he approached Sauron, not even a few feet from him!  The Dark Lord let the human just pass him before he trust out an armored hand and caught Eredor by the back of the neck.

"No!"  Legolas shouted as Sauron lifted Eredor clear off the ground with not even the slightest difficulty.  "Let him go!"

The Dark Lord, armor covering his mouth—if he even had one—could not smile so the elf could see.  But Legolas saw a smile form in those fire-red eyes, glowing deep in that skull.  He lifted Eredor high, and with a simple flick of his wrist, twisted Eredor's head all the way around.

There was a snap as the young man's neck broke, and the disgusting sound as his muscles and arteries tore as Sauron ripped his head clear off.  He threw the head and body away, where they disappeared into the dust.  Then he spoke.

_I just enjoy seeing you suffer for your friends._  He said, his voice rumbling the ground.  _Friends…I never saw the use in having friends._

He took a step closer.  _But we have more important things to speak about than friends, Legolas Greenleaf._

Legolas winced at the sound of his own name being spoken by the Dark Lord.  "Leave me and mine alone."  He choked.  He wanted desperately to run, but he was planted to the ground like a deep-rooted tree.  He couldn't move.

_That will not happen. _ Sauron said rather plainly.  _Whether you like it or not.  You cannot stop me.  I am not a physical being.  But I will be soon, and it will be thanks to you…and that human child you seem to care about so much._  Sauron finished with a sneer in his voice.

"Don't bring Eressa into this, you monster!"  Screamed Legolas, unable to contain himself.  "You have frightened her enough, just leave her be!"

Sauron laughed, a terrible sound.  _It is not possible.  She is already mine.  _Another laugh ripped through Legolas's skull.  He closed his eyes, but he could still see red stars exploding.  Far away, he felt his hand seize writing.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Legolas!"  Eressa cried as she caught him as he fell backwards, saving him from hitting the back of his head painfully on the dirt floor.  The writing stone dropped from his limp hand.

His eyes were open, but she could find no clues to whether he was dead or alive.  His skin was cold.

_It's just like his dreams…_Eressa realized.  

"Legolas, wake up!"  She cried, shaking him.  He didn't respond.

"Legolas!"  She tried again, but her call was reduced to a sob, and tears began to form.

Suddenly, the elf blinked.  "Eressa?"

"Le…Legolas!"  Eressa shouted, overjoyed.  She flung her arms around him and embraced him, but Legolas abruptly cried out in pain, and she pulled back again.

"What's wrong? What happened?"  She asked eagerly.

Legolas tried to swallow, but his throat was as dry as sandpaper.  "Ss…Sauron."  He whispered, and she began to help him sit up.  As he did, Legolas felt something warm drip below his nose.

He reached up a hand, which came away bloody.

_A nosebleed? _ The elf thought in confusion.  _Has the episodes I've been having every time I have a vision been harming my physical body that much?_

"Oh, here.  Let me get that."  Eressa quickly offered, and she ripped off a bottom piece of her skirt and wiped the blood away.

"He's not going to give up."  Legolas said when she was finished, voice and face blank.

Eressa stopped tending him.  "Who?"  No response.  She gulped.  "Sauron?"

"Yes."

Eressa wiped her tears on the back of her hand.  "Why can't he leave us alone?  What does he want with us?"

"He told…told me that he needed us to become a physical being again."  Legolas replied, a hand cradling his aching skull.

"How does he need us for that?"  Eressa asked, though she knew Legolas didn't have the answers.  "Damn him!"

Legolas looked at Eressa in surprise.  He'd never heard her curse before.  Eressa frowned and looked away in shame.

"Sorry."  She muttered.

"It's alright."  Legolas answered.  "He should be damned.  No…He already is."

There wasn't a response from Eressa.  Legolas surveyed her, as she stared at the wall he was writing on only a few seconds ago.

"Eressa?"  He asked.  "What is it?"

"The wall."  She said.

Legolas narrowed his eyes but then looked towards the wall.  The elf gasped in shock when he saw elven words, in his handwriting, scrawled across the stone.  

Legolas glanced down at the writing stone, which lay by his side.  The sharp tip he used for writing was ground down flat.

"What do they say?"  Eressa asked.  "You wrote them."

Legolas didn't answer.  He was too petrified to.

"Legolas?"  Eressa called.  "Please answer me."

She slowly moved next to him and embraced him tightly, a gesture they both found comforting.  Still, Legolas couldn't bring himself to answer.

Eressa didn't give up.  "Legolas, please."

Legolas swallowed as he tried to speak.  He took a breath, but it seemed not to help him.

On the dark stained wall, the heavily ground marks formed the frightening and dangerous message:

_The Child will bring The End._

***************Personal thingy*************

AN:  Now we're getting' somewhere!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Oh, Platy, I'm so sorry!  I don't know why I keep forgetting people, especially you!  I'm sorry!  *begs on knees*  Please forgive me!  

SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  Ohmigod that is so fun!  WEEEE!!!

You know what….I used to love The Land Before Time!  Did you know they came out with like the eighth one?  It's like, god!  Drop the dinosaurs and think of something new for a change!!  LOL!  

Thanks for telling me it wasn't too tacky.  That always makes me feel better.  *smiles*  Yep!  Eressa loves Legolas!  Legolas loves Eresssa!  We're all happy!  And yes, Aleka has pretty much redeemed herself.  She's a good girl, she just is a little too….um…confident when it comes to men.  I'll give you a spoiler…Aleka isn't gonna be in the second part of the trilogy, but she'll be in the third!  In fact, she's gonna be a really important character in the third part!

OH…MY….GOD!!!  Have you updated??  I'm gonna go read it right now!!  *runs off*  *comes back*  OH, and thanks a whoooooole bunch, girl!  I love you!  Bye!

**Legolas_gurl:**  I'm really very sorry for forgetting you!  I just have so many reviewers to reply too and it's hard to keep track of them all…I'm sorry!  Forgive me?  Yeah, and I know that Orlando's got a girlfriend, Kate Bosworth.  They've been going out for like 6 months.  I'm NOT a fan of hers and I'm CERTAINLY NOT her!  Boy would I like to be though!!!  It's bad, but it's better than Orlando being all out on his own, isn't it?  Thanks!

**Whitecoyote:**  Hey!  Yep, boys have dirty, dirty minds!!  Thanks!  And you found out at least something about Legolas's plot to escape in this chapter!

Me and Legolas:  *show up* 

Me:  *feeling very smug cuz I kissed Legolas*  Hey!  Wazzup, ma homies?

You:  *also feeling smug*  Oh…ya know…the ususual, ma sista!

Pippen:  *drilling frantically*  Let me out of here before they beat me!

Legolas:  Their beating you?

Will:  Yes, cuz he insulted me and my manly-ness.  *puffs out chest*

Legolas:  *snicker*  Well that's not very hard!

Will:  *is shocked*  How DARE you!!  *begins to approach Legolas, but is intercepted by You.*

You:  William, I think you've had a little too much wine!

Will:  Have not!

You:  Have too!

Legolas:  I'll tell you one thing: I haven't had enough wine!  *sits down and pours another glass*  

Pippen:  *finishes drilling hole thru door and begins to slowly crawl out, unnoticed*

Will:  *continuing arguing*  Have not!

You:  Have too—wait.  This is getting nowhere.  We need to punish that hobbit.  *turns around and sees hole in door*  Oh no!  Where'd he go!

Will:  He escaped!  We must find him!  

Me:  You must REALLY want to beat him up, eh?

Will:  *puts on a sad puppy face*  Well…well…h-he hurt m-my feelings!

You:  Good grief….

To be continued!!

**Crystal Snowflakes:** Hey girl!  I'm glad your so happy!  I'm pretty happy too!  Yay for both of us!!  Good luck with your new guy!  I have a new guy too, but he's just a friend.  He's too good of a friend to go out with, you know?  But I'm gonna ask him to Prom, and I bet he'll go with me if I asked!  So yay!  For both of us!  Thanks a lot!  Oh!  And have you updated?  Tell me when you do!  Thanks again!

**Nirobie:**  Yeah, slacking is great!  My writing is the only thing I feel guilty for doing that for though!  LOL!  Thanks a lot, girl!  Later!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Uh…I'm confused too…what gave you the idea that I wasn't the only one writing this fic?  Yeah, I AM the only one writing this, but what gave you that idea?  LOL.  

**Deana:**  Yay!  Cookies!  I love them!  Anyway, thanks a lot!  It's good being a fast reader.  I can read pretty fast too!  

**Deana (again):**  Yay!  My chapters are "sweet"!  For some reason I got a visual of a skater boy going "Dude…Sweeeet"  when I read that.  LOL!  Thanks a bunch!

**Elainor:**  I know…wait until the next chapter!  You'll see what I mean!  Thank you very, very much!  

**Yuna, Lady of Light:**  Oh, so you changed your name!  That's ok, I like this one too!  Pretty!  Thank you for the compliments and I'll have the next chapter up soon as I can!

**Nikki:**  You were CRYING??  Oh gosh, I wanted this chapter to be emotional, but honestly, I didn't want you to cry, Nikki!  Here have a tissue!  *hands you over tissues*  I'm a sap for romantics too!  WOW, gosh!  You flatter me, really!  I don't think I could ever measure up to Tolkien, and I'm sure he'd never approve of my work!  He's probably rolling around in his grave as we speak!  LOL.  But thank you SO MUCH!!  Your compliments really encourage me!  Thank you!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  JENNI!!  Hi!  OH, YAY!  You found out how to keep your computer from cutting you off!  That's good.  I got to see Sesshy!!  He's such a cool character!  I'd like to try and draw him someday…I draw a lot.  Did I tell you that?  

Well, anywhoo…Yay for getting the PotC DVD!!  I've seen my friend's DVD, but I won't be getting my own until Christmas.  Darnit.  Oh well.  There are like four easter eggs in there, did you know that?  One of them is a Japanese TV advertisement for PotC!  

Good for you to enter art in the art contest!  I should do that sometime!  Who is Crabby?  And Yay!  For meeting a guy!  Ohh….Gothika!  I wanna see that!  Tell me if it's any good!

Sux that your friend got suspended!  I hope you don't get into any trouble for what that bitch lied about!  Boy, you get to go on a ton of field trips!  The next one I'm going on is in March!  To New York City!  

Ah…snow.  You're lucky you have it!  Here in Wisconsin we haven't had a single flake yet!  I know, everybody says "It's Wisconsin, you always have snow"  but for the past two years it hasn't been that way.  We're lucky if we get snow for Christmas! 

Thanks a ton, girl!  Luv ya, and bye!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Yeah…I've been really busy!  I worked on my Spanish Project this entire weekend…like non-stop!  It was terrible!  Happy Birthday!  I know it's belated one day, but Happy Birthday anyway!  Yay!  You only have one more year before you can drink legally without your parents around.  Me, I'm never touching alcohol.  Yeech.  All alcohol just tastes gross, to me.  Except Mike's Hard Lemonade.  Ohh…I like those.  Elijah Wood is hosting SNL on the 13th?  Oh, I'd better tell my sister!  She'll be all riled up and then my parents won't let her watch it cuz she's too young (she's 12)!  LOL.  Gosh I'm soo mean!    And NO!  Eressa won't die during the escape!  Can't happen.  Sorry!  I know you want more Leggy torture, and there is more coming, but not then!  Thanks a lot!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Oh, thanks!  You flatter me, you really do!  Well, that story could be pretty good…you just have to make it different from all the others somehow.  I saw, think about it for a while, and if they don't forget about it and you still don't want to, you shouldn't have to.  If they want a story, let them write it themselves!  LOL.  I'll update soon as I can, thanks a lot!  Bye now!


	38. Chapter 38: The Writing on the Wall par...

Disclaimer:  Nope.  I own nothing.

**_AN (everyone read please):_**  Oooookay…this is the big (well, to be technical, it's really short…sorry) chapter.  This requires an advance warning:  This one is when Legolas and Eressa…um…well…er….do the deed. IT IS NOT GRAPHIC, no porno, none of that!  But if you're mad at me cuz you don't believe pre-marital sex is right, I'm sorry.  If it was too soon, I'm sorry.  If it just PLAIN SUCKS, I'm sorry!  It HAD to be this way, it's vital to the story!  PLEASE don't be hard on me, it's my first!!

And Louis…I hope you don't die reading this.

****************Chapter 38*******************

"Legolas," Eressa siad, tugging on the elf's shoulder, growing impatient.  "Tell me what it says."

Legolas finally was able to get some moisture into his mouth, and he slowly whispered.  "It…says…It says 'The Child will bring The End.'"

Eressa glanced at the wall and then back at her love.  "What?  What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure."  Legolas said.  The pain in his head was subsiding, and he stood up, helping Eressa up as he went.

_I'm not sure…_he thought.  _A lie.  _

In very truth he didn't know exactly what the message on the wall meant, but he was sure he knew of 'the Child' that it referred to.

Earlier on, Eressa had told Legolas some more details about her dreams of Sauron.  One of the things that baffled him was how Sauron preferred to call her "my child."

_The Child will bring The End._  He thought.  _Valar…that couldn't mean Eressa!  Not her!_

"Oh, Legolas."  Eressa sobbed, frightened.  "I won't be able to sleep at all tonight!"

Legolas turned towards the girl, deciding against telling her about Sauron's dreadful prophency.  "It's going to be alright."  He promised.  "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know, but…"

"Hush."  Legolas ordered.  "I'll rub it off."  

Bending down, he picked up the writing stone and began to scratch out the message on the wall.  Eressa sat down on the bed and watched him with nervous, fearful eyes.

When he was finished, she reached for him.  She wanted him to comfort her…the way he always had before.  

"Shh…" Legolas whispered in her ear as he sat down on the bed and held her.  "I won't let him hurt you, _melamin._"

"I don't want him to hurt you, Legolas!"  She sobbed.  "You're the one he hurts.  He's never hurt me!"

Legolas frowned.  She was right.  Sauron had never hesitated in entering his mind and giving him splitting headaches.  Why did he not do that to Eressa, if they were both involved in whatever plot he was forming?  Was it because…Eressa was the more important of the two?

"He won't hurt me."  Legolas lied.  "But I'd rather die than let him lay a finger on you."

Eressa suddenly ripped away from his grasp.  "No!  I would not be able to live if you ever left me in that way, Legolas!"

"You would go on."  Legolas said.  "You wouldn't want to, but you would."

Eressa again sank into his embrace.  "Legolas, I love you so much…I don't know why I couldn't tell you before."

"Eressa…don't be so hard on yourself."  Legolas said, becoming concerned.  "This is not of your making."

"I know."  Eressa agreed.  "But…but…I love you, Legolas."

"Shh…I love you too."  Legolas hissed softly.  "We should get some sleep."

Eressa shook her head against his chest.  "I don't want to sleep."

"We have to sleep sometime."  Legolas argued.  "You know that."

"Well then let it be sometime when we are not plagued by demons!  I don't want to sleep."  Eressa said sternly.

"Well then what are we to do, Eressa?"  Legolas asked, exasperated. 

"I want you to hold me."  Eressa replied.  "And I want you to do like you always do…comfort me and kiss me and make me feel like everything is going to be alright."

"I will, Eressa, if you would just let me."  Replied the elf.

There was a silent moment exchanged between the two.  Then Eressa sniffed and looked up at him.  Her swimming green eyes were even more clear and bright with tears filling them.   Slowly he dipped his mouth down just enough to brush his lips against Eressa's.

She welcomed his kiss and slowly turned her body to face his, her arms winding up behind his head and her fingers tickling the back of his neck.  He responded positively, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Legolas pulled away to allow themselves some air, but he wasn't gone for long.  He returned to her with the deepest, most wonderful kiss she had ever felt.  Eressa suddenly noticed that he was leaning heavily against her, and she sank down to the bed, his arms still around her.

She gasped when Legolas's lips left hers and he began to kiss the side of her face, her ear, and her throat.  She held him to her, the voice that used to warn her that he was getting too close, the one that told her that he was getting too intimate…it was gone.  Even if it had been there, she wouldn't have listened to it. 

Legolas smiled against her skin when he felt Eressa sigh beneath him.  How wonderful it was to finally give her pleasure, to finally touch her like this.  Suddenly, he became aware that his hands had begun to stray under her shirt again.  He abruptly pulled away from her and sat up, guilty of doing what she herself had asked him not to do.

"Legolas?"  Eressa said, concerned, when the elf had so suddenly pulled away.  Had she done something that disgusted him?  Was there something wrong with her?

"I…I'm sorry."  Legolas apologized.  He looked at her…she was so beautiful now.  Her long tresses were falling into her face, and one of the sleeves of her shirt had fallen down over her shoulder, exposing enough skin to make Legolas feel guilty just for looking at it.  He turned his head away from her, his hands tightly clenched and his arms glued to his sides.

"You're sorry for what?"  Eressa asked, and his head whipped around again.

"I…I touched you…again."  He said, confused.

Eressa realized.  He had caught himself doing that, and thinking she would be upset, pulled back.  "I know you did."  She whispered quietly.  

Legolas blinked.  She had _let _him?  And not minded?  "You…would…allow me to?"  He asked, disbelievingly.  "Now?"

Eressa bit her lip and nodded.  "I want you to."

Legolas leaned forward and cupped a hand around her face.  "But…we could wait…if you wanted."

Eressa smiled.  He was so good to her, she didn't know what she did to deserve such a man…or elf…as him.  

"Legolas…" She whispered, but then couldn't find the words to follow it.  So, she simply leaned forward and kissed him again.

Legolas kissed her back, despite his surprise.  He hesitated before they once again sank back down onto the bed together, but his doubt quickly disappeared with every sigh of pleasure Eressa produced.

Slowly…tenderly…he lead her to a world in which only they existed.

**********Personal thing***************

**AN:**  I KNOW I KNOW!  IT SUCKS A$$!!  AND IT WAS TOO SHORT!  I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!!  *cowers*  The whole time I was being reminded of one of them boring, stupid soap operas!  PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARD ON ME!  DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME!  PLEASE BE NICE!

I'm gonna go bang my head against the wall now. Oh, but thanks—I now have over 400 reviews!!  I love you guys!  *kisses*

**Deana:**  Hi!  Yep, I bet it was scary!  It would have scared the crap out of me!  Um…how'd you like this chapter?  Sux, don't it?  Hehe.  Well, your gonna have to wait to see if they're all gonna get out alive.  I'm not telling anything!  *smiles*  Well, as a matter of fact, we got about a half inch of snow last night along with some rain, and school has been delayed for two hours here!  You guys out in the East are lucky, you get all the snow!  LOL.  Thanks a lot!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yay!  I didn't forget you this time!  SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  Yep, Legolas is a dirty, dirty elfie boy!  *giggles*  Lots of people are taking that "The child will bring the end" message in the total opposite way Legolas has!  He thinks it's Eressa they're referring to…but we'll have to see!  And it is kinda corny that Sauron is calling an almost-eighteen-year-old a child, but he's like 100 times over the hill so…ya.

You like spoilers?  Me too!  I'd tell you another, but I don't want to ruin the story for you!  But I'm glad I'm not just using up Aleka and then throwing her away too.  She's gonna be VERY different in the third installment of the trilogy!

And nope…Legolas is not sick.  And YAY!  You updated!  I'll have to check that out!  Yayayayayay!!  Bye girl, love you!  

**ElvenStar5:**  Oh, don't you worry yourself over not reviewing a couple of chapters!  As long as you come back, I don't mind!  I mean, people (besides me) have lives you know…LOL.  Well…thank you a whole lot!  And double, no triple thank you for the license to Legolas!  *hugs license to chest*  I love you!  Thanks again!

**Forestsong:**  Cool name.  And Thank you very much!  I'm glad you like Eressa and REALLY glad this isn't the typical Legomance!!  Thanks a lot!

**Elainor:**  Another cliffy.  Beginning now, there are gonna be a lot more of those!  Sorry…I love writing them!  Hehe.  Me evil.  Anyway, thanks a bunch!  And this chapter told you another possibility for that "child" issue.  Eressa could very well be the child!  Well, thanks again!!

**LegyLuva:**  Oh, don't apologize!  Reviews run away all the time!  Well, thanks for giving this one to me!  Thank you for the compliments and thank you for the support you gave me on the story "Pictures!"  

**LegyLuva (again):**  Well, ok…maybe we have gotten somewhere before, but this is when really good stuff starts happening!  Harry Potter?  What happened in Harry Potter that is similar to this?  Sorry, I never saw the movie nor read the books, so when it comes to Harry Potter, all I know is that he's a wizard and then there's this three-headed gorilla/dog-ding named Fluffy or something!  LOL!  Thank you a lot!  Bye now!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey Jenni!  How are you!  Oh, dear…I'm so sorry to hear that your sick…I went home sick a week ago but that only lasted for a day…I hope you feel better really soon!

*Brandishes iron anvil* What did you say about MY Sesshy?  LOL.   Funny.  No, seriously, I just like him as a character and all.  I mean, he's a cartoon character!  He's just cool, that's all!  *twirls foot innocently*  LOL, just kidding again!

You couldn't see Gothika?  Oh, that's too bad!  Maybe next time!  I heard it's made a significant amount of money so far.  Not good, not bad…so it must be pretty good.  I don't care.  I usually like movies unless they're absolutely pointless teen comedies (Besides American Pie—that was funny.  Gross and perverted, but funny) or just plain terrible!  I hope you get to see it next chance!

Oh my god!  You know what I just found out?  My school has been cancelled for the day!!  Yaaaaaaayyy!!!  It only snowed like a half inch too, but it's all icy, so I guess they have a reason!  Yay!

GOOD!  You got revenge on that Martha girl!!  Hah!  Sucks for her!

Oh…school troubles…yeah, I know.  I'm getting a C- in Chemistry now…and if I don't get it up to at least a B soon, I won't be able to get the GPA I want to get into the college I want to get the job I want to have the life I want!  *cries*

Lots of guys…and guy troubles…I got them too, but their not all that bad!  Like how my crush is going out to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with another one of my friends, but I don't care because she asked my permission first…which was so nice of her!  I really respect her for that.  I said she could, because I don't go to the Sadie anyway!  

WOW!!  You got chosen to have your poetry published WORLDWIDE!!! THAT IS AWESOME, GIRL!!!  I'm so proud of you!!  I wish my poetry was good enough to do that!

Well, thanks a whole lot Jenni, and once again, I hope you feel better!  And I will update soon!  Bye!

**Nirobie:**  Hey!  Glad you liked it!  How'd you like this one!  I bet you'll be blushing if you have to read this one to your cousin!  Hehe.  I was blushing when I wrote it and it was so funny!  LOL.  I'm in a good mood.  Thank a lot, girl!  Bye!  PS:  Thank your cousin for me too!

**Gothamin:**  Hey, and thank you very much!  Well, as you read, Legolas predicted Eressa is the "child"  Sauron is referring to—I'm saying nothing else.  Sorry!  But yes, I do live in Wisconsin!  Please don't be offended by this, but why do you want to know where in Wisconsin I live?  Do you live in Wisconsin too?  I'd love to know!  Thank you a whole bunch!  Bye!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Louis is one of my school friends—she also happens to review some of the chapters of upcoming stories of mine when she has the time.  But she doesn't help me with this one!  It's just a few others…like ones I'm not sure will work or the challenges she gives me!  Sauron…well, Sauron is kind of like the Devil of Middle Earth…except his Hell is to the East of the rest of Middle Earth, in Mordor.  He used to be very powerful back in the day, until The One Ring (the thing that gave him that great power) was cut from his hand.  Since my story takes place before The Lord of the Rings, the Ring hasn't been discovered yet, but since it still exists, Sauron exists as a sort of an evil, powerful spirit with it.  And now he's trying to find a way to get a physical body again so he can take over the earth again.  Tolkien was very complicated when it came to his characters.  I hope that helps you!  And I'm glad that my story was the thing that got you interested in LotR!  Thanks a lot!

**Whitecoyote:**  You just got hooked on this story?  You've only been reviewing for like a couple months!! LOL.  Well, I'm glad I got you hooked!  I hope you like it cuz this trilogy is gonna be very, very long!  Thank you.  

Legolas:  *raises eyebrows*  You were afraid of a spider?  *takes swig of wine*

Will:  *puffs out chest again*  Well, well…it was a really big one!  With huge fangs!

You:  *thru Will's hand*  Memph mpth mmth!  (means:  I can't breath!)

Will:  Oh, sorry.  Kinda.  *lets you go*

You:  *glares at Will*

Legolas:  You think a spider HERE is huge, you should see the ones that live in the depths of Mirkwood!  They're as big as a honkin' horse!

Me:  *to Legolas*  Maybe…I should take that wine from you.

Legolas:  *hugs wine bottle to chest*  NO!  Mine!  My wine!

Me, You, and Will:  (…)

Will:  Well, are we gonna look for the little imp or what?

Legolas:  We already know where Roseblade is.

Me:  OH!  *turns round and looks about to slap Legolas across the face when we heard a hobbit-like scream coming from inside the building*

You:  Pippen!  He's still here!  Let's get him!

Will:  Yah!  Come on you guys!

Legolas:  *hiding behind his wine bottle*  No, I'd rather stay here.  *gestures to Me*  But take her with you, will you?

Me:  *grabs Legolas by the collar and pulls him up*  Come on, you.

To be continued!

**Starknight:**  Yes, you do!  Yay for reviewing!  Don't worry, I know you're a busy girl.  Yeah, romancy…er…sorry.  I know that's not your stuff, but the next chapter is when Legolas has to go back the the arena again so there will be less romance and more violence!  Yay!  And Legolas got the wood to carve his bow from his bed (one of the largest planks) and the carving tool he used was those scissors that Aleka brought him on accident on her little…er…visit.  He hides everything under his bed and uses his blanket to further cover it.  I'm not offended—I'm glad I helped you understand a bit better!  I'm kinda writing this story as I go along and only following a very basic story line, then sticking in more interesting things so it doesn't get boring as I write it…I know it must be confusing…It's confusing for me!  LOL.  Thanks a bunch Louis!

**Starknight(again):**  Thank you Louis!  I love you!  And you never can read too many fantasy novels, especially when they involve hot elves!! Hehe.

**Legolas_gurl:**  Thank you for the compliments!  And thank you for forgiving me!  I feel so terrible when I forget someone on my Personal Thingy…About the Orlando being with Kate thing…well, it's better than him being all on his own because…well, your and actor, you go places and you don't make close ties with very many people (except your co-stars) and I can imagine it gets very lonely if you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend.  That's what I meant.  I don't want Orlando to be lonely.  But I don't necessarily like Kate either.  Either way, it's not my business, and I can't help it.  All I can do is suck it up and wish them the best of luck, right?  Heh.  

And about the adding the story to fanfic.net…well, first you have to have an account…and to get an account you must have e-mail…that was my main problem.  You can get free e-mail off of Yahoo…that's what I did.  After that…see the blue bar at the top of the page?  The right-most word should be "Register" and if you click there, I think you fill out something to get your own account and screen name.  Let's start there, and see if that works for you, then I'll tell you about the rest, alright?  Glad I could help!  Thanks again!

**breeNbloom:**  Thank you!  Good luck with them finals!  Why the hell are you guys having them so early?  We don't have them till the end of January! 

**breeNbloom (again):**  Yes, he told her!  Breath, girl!  Suspense is what I was aiming for, thank you!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Thank you very very much!  Wow!  I'm glad you think I describe stuff good and don't go too fast.  Thanks again!  I'm really glad you might publish your story, and Yay! for you teacher that liked it!  I would never show my teachers this!  They think I'm weird enough because they always see my drawings of Legolas in class.  hehe.  I drew one of him today in a santa suit!  It's so cute!!  Thanks again!

**la chica mysteriosa:**  Thanks!  Well, if you read some of my other responses to other reviewers, you would have known that I dropped one little spoiler:  Legolas does escape.  Eventually.  When or to where I'm keeping until I get them posted.  And for Eredor…well, I'll see if I can do that soon.  Thanks again!

**Yuna, Lady of Light:**  Oh, thank you!  Breathless, are you?  You flatter me!  LOL.  The other chapter will be up soon (I hope) and I will try my best to read your stories, but my week is pretty busy…it's that one last week before X-mas vacation and all the teachers try to fit in one last test, you know?  LOL.  I'll see what I can do!  Thank you again!  Bye!

**the-ringspell:**  I hope you find this cuz you're way at the very bottom!  LOL.  Well, thank you!  I'll update as soon as I can!


	39. Chapter 39: Return to the Ranks

Disclaimer:  I AM NOT TOLKIEN!!

*****************Chapter 39*******************

Legolas awoke early that morning.  The cell was dark, and it was quieter than any other dawn he could recall.  So silent.  The only sound he could hear was Eressa's heartbeat against his ear.

Eressa lay on her back under him, his head resting on her chest and above her heart, as he liked to do.  His body was partially draped over hers, his thin blanket covering both of them, protecting them from the chilling air.

Eressa's heart fluttered slowly and steadily in Legolas's ear.  His head rose and fell with every breath she took.

The events that had taken place last night buzzed in the elf's mind like a nest full of hornets.  Valar…the things that had happened!  Every kiss…every touch…Legolas just didn't have the words for what he felt.  It hadn't been like this before…with the other women…not that he remembered anyway.  It was as if suddenly he was a new person, and in a way, he was.  He didn't think of himself as Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood anymore.  He thought of himself as the Lover and Protector of Eressa, his most treasured and cherished possession.

Eressa shifted in her sleep suddenly, awakening Legolas from his deep thoughts.  Her lips parted as she did, and a breath of air escaped from them, forming a miniature cloud as it left her body.

Legolas frowned.  It must be very cold in here if he could see her breath.  He could feel it to some consent.  He tried it with his own and it formed into a cloud of mist also.  Winter was here.  He could smell it in the air.  He hoped desperately that when he, Eredor, and Eressa eventually escaped, the snowfall wouldn't be too severe.  

But then again, a heavy snowfall could help them.  Curdolin's men and horses wouldn't not be able to move easily in the snow.  

_But neither will we…_Legolas realized.  He didn't want to risk either one of his human companions  becoming ill from the cold.

_Rivendell is not very far from here…_He thought to himself.  _If we could just make it there, we would have the protection of Lord Elrond._

Legolas's thoughts were stopped when Eressa shifted again and then sighed, pulling her arms out from around him and stretching them above her head.

Legolas's face immediately brightened as he lifted his head.  "Eressa?"  He spoke her name softly and gently.

Eressa's eyelashes flickered open and her gaze met that of the elf's with a smile.  

"Good morning," Legolas said, in a silvery voice he didn't know he had.

Eressa smiled wider.  "Good morning, Legolas."  She said, wrapping her arms around him again, and pressing him to her.

Legolas kissed her on the throat but then pulled away, grasped her waist, and flipped her over so that he was under her.  Eressa shrieked out of surprise when he did it, but she giggled and snuggled comfortably against his bare chest afterward.

"How did you sleep?"  She asked.

Legolas turned his head toward her, a mischievous grin on his face.  "We slept?"  He asked innocently.

Eressa grinned and chuckled.  "If we hadn't, I wouldn't have woken up."  She said, then continued.  "But last night was…"  She paused

"Indescribable--I know."  Legolas finished, grinning at her.  Eressa returned the grin for a moment but then it faded, forming a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Eressa?"  Legolas asked.  "What is it?"

Eressa swallowed and then rested against him, her arms tightly wound around his torso.  "I…I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up…that this is all a dream."

Legolas propped himself up with his elbows and stared at her seriously.  "It is not a dream, Eressa.  You shouldn't worry."

"But I do, Legolas!  I do!"  Eressa said.  "I can't keep thinking these terrible things could happen…I know that's silly of me to do…especially after a night like last night and all that you've given me!"

Legolas frowned when the girl embraced him tightly again.  "Legolas, I love you so much."  She was saying.  "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't lose me."  Legolas said in a soft, comforting tone.  "Eressa…do you think I will not stay with you, no matter the cost?"

"No."  Eressa replied firmly and truthfully.  

"Do you think I wouldn't die for you?"

"I know you would," Eressa answered.  "That's what scares me!  I would rather die than have you sacrifice yourself for me!  I don't want you to give up your life should something go wrong, all for me!  I'm just a human!  I'm not worth it!"

"Don't you ever say that."  Legolas suddenly snapped.  "You are everything to me, Eressa, and I'd die a thousand deaths before I let anything happen to you."

Eressa sat up, tugging the blanket around her bare body.  "I know.  But I don't want you to."  

Legolas suddenly realized how pointless this discussion was.  Besides, the guards would be coming shortly and he and Eressa needed to get dressed. He needed to resolve this.

"Eressa, _melamin…_" He began, leaning forward, close to her.  "How do we know that something will go wrong?  There's no proof of that."

"Sauron."  Eressa replied.  "He…"

"Don't."  Legolas whispered.  "Whatever Sauron has planned, I won't let anything happen to either you, nor me, nor your brother—anyone.  I promise."

"Promise?"  Eressa questioned, confused. 

Legolas nodded and placed his right hand above his heart on his bare chest.  "I swear by the Valar."

Eressa looked at him for a moment, and then smiled weakly.  "Legolas…what did I ever do to deserve you…and all the things you'll do for me?"

"You loved me."  Legolas answered simply.  He leaned in for a kiss and received one, and Eressa held him to her as if she would never let go.  Which wasn't a problem to Legolas.  He didn't ever want to let her go either.

"I love you, Eressa."  He whispered in her ear as he slipped his head to the side and brushed his lips against her bare shoulder and neck.  Eressa sighed and began to mimic what he was doing, but then Legolas pulled back.

"We should get dressed before the guards come.  We wouldn't want them to find us like this."  He said with a smile.  

Eressa understood, and got out of the bed to gather the pieces of her clothing that had been scattered throughout the small cell during the night.  Legolas watched her in awe for a moment before beginning to search for his own clothes.  

To think that such a perfect female could be his—and human!

Eressa was thinking very much the same thing.  How, of all people, could she have fallen in love with a beautiful immortal creature—and that he loved her back and was willing to give up everything for her! 

After they dressed, the two new lovers waited for the guards while lying in each other's arms, not saying a word.  There weren't any words to be said.  They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes Legolas's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the guards coming.  He also heard something he hadn't heard in two weeks—something he had dreaded hearing—the sound of shackles clanging against each other as they were carried down the hall.

So this was it.  This was the day he returned to the ranks of slaves and worked again.

The door clanged open, the guards stepped in.  As usual, one stepped forward to escort Eressa back to the main home.  She went, as always, without a word or so much as a smile to Legolas.  They had to keep their relationship secret.

The other guard watched as his partner and the girl left, and then stepped forward to the elf, the shackles held forward.  Legolas sighed and outstretched his arms as his heart became heavier and heavier.  The guard took his time in attaching the shackles to his wrists and ankles.  Then, for the first time in two weeks, Legolas left his cell.

The air in the corridor rang with the sounds of prisoners.  They turned a corner and nearly ran into the back of the line of slaves that was growing as they went on down.  The guard in charge of Legolas muttered some curse and then hastily attached Legolas to the rest of the group.  He then joined his fellow guards.

Legolas tried to avoid all the gazes he was being given by the slaves.  All looks of surprise, awe, and loathing.  All but one.

Legolas could feel Eredor's gaze on him as soon as he joined the line.  He kept his head down at to avoid the gaze of the other slaves, but smiled a bit when he practically felt the emotions radiating from his friend.  He was relieved, surprised, and unbelievably happy.

Legolas realized he was feeling very much the same way.  It would be good to see his friend again.  He couldn't wait until lunch.

The last prisoner was added to the line, and the slaves were marched out into the arena, Legolas, to work.  But stepping out into the scattered sunlight he saw that the new arena looked very much finished!

Twice as large as the old arena, and twice as high, with twice as much seating.  It was positively huge!  Even Legolas himself was taken aback by the site of it.  The other slaves, however, didn't react in surprise at all.  They had, after all, made this arena from the ground up…and with their very own hands.

The slaves were ordered to situate themselves into a straight line.  Legolas was caught on the end, with Eredor about eight bodies down from him.  The young man was trying to catch the elf's eye when suddenly Angarod appeared.

Legolas felt his insides shift when he saw the man.  Valar, how he hated him.  And how it angered him that he must depend on one he so hated to survive.

Angarod swaggered passed the line to a man with a scar across his bare chest.  He raised an eyebrow but did nothing more.  His eyes moved along the line until they rested on the elf, who was trying to hide himself behind the man next to him.

Angarod immediately brightened.  He had forgotten that today was the first day the elf would return to the arena again.  Slowly he walked over.

"Stand up straight, elf."  He ordered coldly.  

Legolas obeyed, but he refused to look the man in the eye.  Angarod wouldn't have that.

"Look at me, you idiot!"  He shouted, and he grabbed Legolas's chin and forced him to face him.

Angarod smiled.  "Welcome back."  He said in a soft, dangerous voice.  "We missed you."

_I'm sure you did._  Legolas thought.

"We're going to make up for the time we lost, aren't we?"  Angarod asked, eyeing the still-visible scar on the side of the elf's head.

Legolas said nothing.

"I want an answer from you, elf."  Angarod said through clenched teeth.  "And I'll do what it takes to get it."

Legolas's eyes floated to the ground for a moment and then back up.  He was defeated, for now.

"Yes."  He said as quickly as possible.

"Yes…"  Angarod urged.

"Yes…sir."  Legolas let out.

Angarod grinned and slapped Legolas in the shoulder.  "Now that's a good elf.  Pity not all elves are like this one, right boys?"

Some of the guards laughed in response to Angarod's question.  Legolas bristled when he heard it.  How DARE this inferior man insult his kindred—his superior kind?

Angarod, who still had his hand upon the elf's shoulder, felt the elf tense at his statement, and his jaw and face grow tight and controlled.  He smiled wider, pleased at the elf's reaction.

Stepping away, he shouted to the guards.  "Have them do laps a bit!  Consult me in an hour!"

With that, and one last cruel sneer aimed at Legolas, the slave trainer walked away and back into the building.

_Valar…curse him._  Legolas thought with anger, as he began to run.

*******

Lunchtime approached slowly for the slaves.  After running Angarod had ordered that they do a little "endurance training" and the slaves were tested to see how long they could run with additional weights attached to their limbs.  

Legolas lasted until Angarod got bored with watching him run alone around the ring while the remaining slaves collapsed.  Eredor was one of the others that had been taken out of the activity early by their trainer, so they would not hurt themselves.

Legolas was somewhat thankful of the hate he felt for Angarod.  It helped to convert his anger into energy and use it for times like these.

After Angarod had called him in, Legolas's shackles and weights were removed, and he was admitted to lunch, along with the few other privileged slaves.  He met up with Eredor immediately.

"Thank the gods you are alright, Legolas!"  Eredor cried as he approached him with a hug.  "I thought for the longest time you were dead!"

"How did you find out I was still alive?"  Inquired the elf.

"I over heard some guards talking about you."  Eredor replied, pulling away.  "It's so good to see you again."

"And you also."  Legolas answered gratefully.  He smiled, and he and Eredor got in line for food.  They received some—bread soup—and sat down at their table.

"You've healed remarkably quickly," Observed Eredor as they sat down.  "Elvish trait?"

"Yes."  Legolas said.  "Though it did help that I had the medical advice and attention of your sister."

"How is Eressa?"  Eredor asked.  "You saw her while you were injured?"

"She still came to me."  Legolas said.  "She's fine—better than ever, in fact."

Eredor smiled and took a gulp of his bread soup.  Legolas still hadn't touched his.  Having hot vegetable soup every day for two weeks made this stuff seem unappetizing.

"Eredor…"  He began.  "There's something I have to tell you…about Eressa."

Eredor's head shot up.  "What is it?  Is something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head, biting his lip from nervousness.  How could he tell his friend that just last night he and his sister had made love for the first time?  Eredor didn't even know they had started a relationship!

"I..uh…she's eager to see you."  He said, suddenly becoming far too afraid to tell him.

_I should at least ask Eressa if it's alright with her if I tell her brother of our relationship…_He excused.

"See me?"  Asked Eredor, confused.  "But when will she see me?"

Legolas leaned forward.  "The escape.  I have the plan completely figured out."

Eredor's eyebrows furrowed.  "Oh.  Will you tell me it?"

Legolas nodded, but didn't smile.  "I will, but not here.  Tell me, Eredor…can you read?"

"Well…yes."  Eredor said.  "I'm one of the few slaves here who can."

"Good."  Legolas replied, finally taking a sip of his soup.  "I'll write you a letter and have it delivered to you somehow."

"How?"  Eredor asked.

"Trust me."  Legolas said.  "You'll get it."

Eredor nodded uncertainly, and then gulped down the last of his soup.  He smacked his lips.  "Hits the spot, don't it?"  He asked with a wild grin.

Legolas smiled and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, it does."

***********Personal thingy*************

AN:  There.  That wasn't so much of a cliffy, was it?

**_Happy Holidays to everybody!_**

GAH!!  THE RETURN OF THE KING WAS KICK-ASS!!  If that movie doesn't get a Best Picture Oscar I will personally hunt-down and kill every member of the Academy!  Just kidding…

Ah, now for my lovely reviewers:

**The Namelss Elf:**  Um…I'm not sure if you intended you name to be spelled like that or if it was a typo, so I just wrote it the way it was.  Anyway, thank you very much!  I'm glad you enjoy my story.  As for you question, Sorry, but I'm not revealing any secrets of the story!  You'll have to wait!  Hehe!  Bye!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Yay, you updated!  Wow, you got to be in the news!  Cool!  I wish I could be in the news!  Oh, BOO to Rosio for trying to steal your crush.  Friends shouldn't do that!  Tsk tsk!  We had only one snowday too!  I want more!  More, dammit, more!!  You have a boyfriend?  You've never met him?  He's not an internet boyfriend is he?  God, I hope not!  Sorry, I have a friend (not a very good one, but a friend) who is obsessed with internet boys and every single week she has a new one and she waves their pictures in our faces and then whines about how they live far away and she can't hug or kiss them like other people do.  And we're just sitting there like "You dumb idiot, at least you have one!"  It just really pisses me off.  Also there's the fact that some of them guys aren't boys at all—like their pervy adults looking for girls to rape and stuff.  Sorry if I offend you, I just don't want you to get hurt or heartbroken!  Well, even so, I do wish you luck with him!  And thanks for the review!  Bye!

**LegyLuva:**  Aw, thank you!  I'm gonna see RotK on Saturday too!  Yay!  I can't wait, all the people that went already told me it's the best movie and that Legolas kills and elephant thingy all by himself!  That's my Leggy!  Yay!  Well, thank you, and I'll update as soon as possible!  bye!

**Inion na Hoice:**  Thank you!  I'm honored that you sacrificed an entire night just to read my story!  Flattering!  Thank you!  And thanks for the Harry Potter fic offer, but frankly (and I'm not saying this to be mean, just honest)  I don't like Harry Potter very much.  If I have the time, I might check out your other fics, but I usually only read ones associated with Legolas.  The one with Legolas and Haldir sounds good.  It's not slash, is it?  Well, thank you very, very much!  Seeya!

**Inion na Hoice (again):**   Thank you for the constructive critisism.  I do appreciate it that you would go out of your way (writing two reviews for instance) to try and help me!  I know the love scene was very short compared to some of my other chapters, I'm sorry.  It's just that it's my first one.  In the future, I'll probably get more bold when it comes to that stuff.  I'm glad you suggested that!  Thanks again, bye!

**breeNbloom:**  Oh, your sick?  Why is everybody sick?  I hope your better soon!  You get out really early in spring!  Last year we got out on June eighth!  Isn't that terrible?  But why was the chapter "blah"?  Don't you like romance?  I don't want to take it as an insult, since I know you'd never do that intentionally!  LOL.  Well, thanks again and bye!

**random-candle:**  Ah.  Great beginning to a review!  LOL.  Don't worry, I'll update!  I don't want you to die!  LOL.  Yeah, I'm trying my hardest not to fail chemistry…hehe…I hope it's working!  Thank you!  Bye!

**Nikki:**  Thank you very much!  Don't worry, you don't have to kick anybody's butts.  No flames yet.  Whew!  And Merry Christmas! Bye!

**Whitecoyote:**  Yes!  400 reviews!  Go me!  Thank you!  

Legolas:  *glares at Will at sound of nickname*  Alright, I'll hop to it, Will-Yum!

You:  Just go do it!

Legolas:  *sighs*  Alright…*walks off* 

Me:  *to You*  How do we know that he won't just run away too?

(cut to Legolas, who is searching the halls of whatever building we're in)

Legolas:  Here, Pippy!  Here boy!  *whistles*

Pippen:  *hiding in yet another closet, listening*  Legolas?

Legolas:  Pippen?  Are you there?  *turns toward closet*

Pippen:  Don't take me back to them!  I don't want to die!

Legolas:  I doubt that they would go so far as to kill you.  It's not worth the effort.

Pippen:  I'm too young to die!  *cries*

To be continued….

**Nirobie:**  You'd better find a place where your mom and dad won't hear!  Hehe!  No insult taken!  Thanks for reviewing! Bye!

**Gothamin:**  Hey!  I live like really close to you!  I live in Greenville!  You know where that is, don't you?  Cool!  Some one from around here!  Have you seen RotK yet?  I have, and it ROX!!  Thanks for the compliments!  bye!

**Gothamin (again):**  OKAY OKAY!!  So I'm a liar!  Heh.

**Elainor:**  Sorry.  *cringes*  Legolas and Eressa will get married, I'll tell you that much!  But not telling when or where…and no, you probably will never find out who Eressa's father is…it's just not important to the story.  And No.  Her daddy is not Sauron.  Her daddy was some human chap.  That's all!  Thanks a bunch!

**Ral:**  What am I supposed to describe if not the actual act?  I'm not sure what you mean by that…but thanks for your compliments, they really make me feel great!  I'm pretty proud that I stumped you.  *feels real smug*  Hehe.  Yeah, how'd you like RotK?  I just saw it today, and it was the best freaking movie I've ever seen!  I loved it!  I can't put into words how much I loved it! Hehe!  Well, thank you!  Keep reviewing!  Gotta make it a habit, you know!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Your welcome!  Always happy to help!  Yep, I've seen RotK!  I loved it!  Didn't Legolas look so hot in his tiara thingy and the end!  I loved that part so much, I burst out laughing in the theatre!  And I was right in the front row too, and my friend had to hit me to make me shut up!  It was great!  Thanks a bunch, and tell me what you thought of the movie!

**ElvenStar5:**  No.  You can't have the Legolas license back.  Mine.  *hugs license to chest*  Lol, just kidding.  Currently, Legolas is cleaning my room for me.  He don't mind much cuz he's the one who what complaining that it was very messy.  Not all humans can be as neat and tidy as others, I say!  LOL.  Thank you!

**Trixy:**  Oh, but people have complained a little, but mostly about the length.  I might have over reacted a bit…but thanks for the advice.  I'll use it wisely.  Wise words.  Thanks!

**The Noble Platypus:**  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  Yeah, I know the chapter was on the short side, but the only way to make it longer would have been to…you know…describe..the whole…thing.  Heh.  Not ready for that yet.  Thank you though!  *grabs shield and readies it*  I'm still awaiting the rocks.  I've only gotten a few pebbles tossed this way so far!  Thanks again!  Bye!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Thank you so much!  *wipes away tear*  You make me feel so appreciated and talented!  Thank you girl!  I hope you get your story up soon, I want to read it.  I hope I'll have the time…wait…Christmas break is in two days…yeah, I'll have the time.  I look forward to it!  Don't worry, I always repeat myself too!  Yep, I drew a little Legolas in a santa suit!  It's like kind of that anime style, with the really big, baby eyes, and it's so cute!  I want to color it and make Christmas cards out of it! I also drew a big anime Legolas, and It's pretty good.  Not great, but good.  Someday when I get a scanner I'll have to start a website that I can post my work on!  Thanks a lot!  Bye now!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Sorry…no continuation…I really can't go any further without getting into…details…and I'm not comfortable with that now.  Maybe when I'm bolder and braver.  Hm.  Thanks though!  Bye!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Hey!  Thank you! Glad you thought it was cute!   I'm not telling anyone or anything about the message from Sauron!  Sorry!  But I can't!  Thanks though!  Bye!

**Deana:**  Thank you so much!  Eressa and Legolas will eventually get married, though I'm not telling when or where.  Yes, Legolas is a very very very very very very handsome elf!  Hehe!  Thanks again!  bye!

WHEW!!  That's enough typing for one night! 


	40. Chapter 40: Escape Seems Closer

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  But don't steal my idea.  I like my idea.  Take it, and I will come after you.  I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!  MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

AN:  Hey, guys!  Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter.  It really helped my confidence in writing…um…love scenes.  (Yes, even yours did, Louise—and I'm sorry I've been spelling your name wrong the entire time—it has an "e" at the end and I just realized that!  We've been friends for like, how many months?  Boy, I'm blonde!

Anywhoo—I have some very important news:  For those of you that really really like this story and can't get enough of it, you'll like what I'm about to say to you.  I have my second story completely finished and am now posting the first two chapters (well, to be technical, the Prologue and the first chapter) for your enjoyment.  For those of you who haven't heard about it, here's a brief summary to spark your interest:

Title:  **The Song of the White Wood**

Fandom:  The Lord of the Rings

Probable Rating:  PG-13

Category:  Action/Adventure/Drama

Main Characters:  Legolas/Aragorn—but more so Legolas, and no, it's not slash, they are just buddies.

Summary:  Takes place during The Lord of the Rings, when the Ring is being taken south.  The Fellowship spots a pass in the mountains and takes it…leading them to a place that was only believed to exist in legend and song:  Nimeryn, the White Wood.  What will happen to Legolas when he attempts to delve into the dark past of the people who live there?

Length:  Prologue, and then 21 chapters.  It's not a monster epic story like this one is.  But I still am very proud of it.  Some of the chapters (especially the first ones) are rather short in length though, but I will try and update frequently.

I hope this will convince some of you to go check it out.  I worked hard on this fic and I am finally done and I am very proud of the work I've done.  I believe it's a good story.  So I would greatly appreciate if you guys in your spare time would go read and review!  Thank you all so much!  I love you all!  *kisses*

~Roseblade22

Now, on with the REAL story….More romance in this chapter…you have been warned.

**************Chapter 40*************

"Legolas wants _me _to find out were Eredor's cell is?"  

"Well, you've been there before."  Eressa replied to her friend.  "You used to pass on messages from me."

"I know, but it's been a long time since I was down there last."  Aleka excused.  "I'm not sure if I can remember."

"Any information would help, Aleka."  Eressa pleaded.  "You said you wanted to help."

Aleka looked down at her sewing.  The two girls were stitching tablecloths for the upcoming celebration in Lord Curdolin's good friend, Lord Haveth's birthday.

"I know."  She answered quietly.  "I'll try to remember.  Here."

Aleka set down the tablecloth she was working on and grabbed a writing tool off the dresser.  Paper was expensive for slaves to buy, but since Eressa had used none writing letters to Eredor lately, they had some to spare.  She grabbed it and kneeled on the floor, sketching.

"What are you drawing?"  Inquired Eressa, who also set down her work to observe what her friend was doing.

"Drawing what I remember."  Replied the other girl.

When she was finished, Aleka held up her sketch for Eressa to see.  "Right here is the red door."  She said, pointing to a spot on the paper.  "After you go through that you should go past two corridors, on the left, one on the right…I think."

"The next corridor will be on your left, and you should go down that one…until…I think you take another left…no…no you take a right and that's the corridor Eredor's cell should be on."  Aleka finished, shaking her head. "I'm not sure about the last bit, but the first bit you can trust."

Eressa grabbed the paper and studied it for a moment.  "You wouldn't mind if I brought this to Legolas tonight, would you?"

"No, not at all."  Aleka said.  "I'm glad I could help."

"I just wish we could find some way to distinguish Eredor's cell from all the rest,"  Eressa pondered out loud.  "There are so many."

Aleka thought for a moment.  "You could have Eredor put some sort of mark on the door."

Eressa looked up at her friend and blinked.  "You are very clever, Aleka."  She said, smiling.

"Why, thank you, dear."  Aleka said, flipping her curly, dark locks.  "How is your knight in shining armor, by the way?"

"Legolas?"  Eressa clarified.

"Who else?"  Aleka laughed.

Eressa furrowed her brows.  Should she tell Aleka what she and Legolas had done last night?  How would Aleka react?

"He's…fine."  She said uncertainly.  Aleka noticed.

"What's wrong?  Everything's alright with him, I hope."  She declared.

Eressa nodded.  "Oh, everything is…wonderful."  She had begun to think about the events of the previous night and felt the blush flooding her cheeks.

"Eressa…"  Aleka asked.  "Are you alright?"

Eressa didn't say anything for a moment.  Then she grabbed Aleka by the wrist and pulled her towards her.

"You promise not to tell anybody?"  She urged.

Aleka raised an eyebrow.  "What on earth would I tell about—oh my goodness, ERESSA!  What did you and that elf do?!"

"Shh!"  Eressa hissed urgently over Aleka's loud voice.  

Aleka obeyed and decreased her volume, but her surprise only increased.  "What did you two do together?  You'd better tell me the truth, Eressa, because you know me, I'll find out anyway!"

Eressa blushed even deeper but smiled.  "Stop, Aleka.  I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting."  Aleka said, scooting up close to her so Eressa could whisper in her ear.

Eressa grinned widely for a moment longer, but then she finally leaned forward and whispered a few words in the other girl's ear.

Aleka's eyes grew even wider and before as she listened, and her mouth curved into a wide smile.  "Oh!"  She exclaimed, grabbing Eressa and pulling her into a huge hug.  "You did it Eressa!  You're a woman now!"

"I wasn't before?"  Eressa asked.

"Well, you were mostly, but now you are for certain!"  Aleka whispered excitedly.  "So…how was it?"

Eressa's blush had subsided a bit, but now it came back.  "Oh…I…It was…"

"Oh, that's alright if you don't want to tell me, Eressa!"  Aleka teased.  "I know how it is…I've done it before.  I shouldn't ask you that sort of thing anyway."

"Well, since you did anyway…"  Eressa said, fighting back her embarrassment.  "It…it was indescribably wonderful."

She looked up and saw a distant, dreamy look on Aleka's face.  

"I bet it was…"  The other girl sighed, and then giggled.  "Goodness…you are so lucky, Eressa!"

"I know."  Eressa said.  "But I don't think I'm lucky just because Legolas loves me…I'm lucky because I have you as a friend too, Aleka."

"You flatter me."  Aleka said, waving a hand.  "But thank you!  Oh…is Legolas going to tell your brother?"

Eressa blinked.  "Actually…I don't know if he is…he might."  She frowned.  "You don't think Eredor would disapprove, do you?"

Aleka shrugged her shoulders.  "I cannot be sure.  He's your brother…but he's also Legolas's friend."  She paused.  "He doesn't know anything about your relationship with Legolas?"

Eressa shook her head sadly.  "We only became romantically involved after Legolas was wounded…he hasn't been out of his cell for two weeks, so they haven't seen each other.  Today was his first day back in the arena."

"I cannot give you an answer, Eressa."  Aleka said sincerely.  "But I can wish you the best of luck."  She blinked.  "Wait…you already have it."

Eressa smiled, and then laughed.  "Yes, I suppose I do."

And so, giggling, the girls went back to work.

*********

That night Eressa tucked the folded sketch Aleka had made into her shoe.  She couldn't let the guards accidentally find it and know of the plans for the escape.  Smiling, she waved Aleka goodbye as the guard led her down to Legolas's cell.

Legolas was patiently waiting for her, but busy writing more markings on the wall.  Eressa frowned as her eyes passed over the scratched out message from Sauron.

_The Child will bring The End…_She thought.  _Why must he always speak in riddles?  You'd think the Dark lord would rather tell us of our doom directly instead of baffling us with strange words._

"Hello, my love."  Greeted Legolas as the door was closed.  "How are you?"

"Fine."  Eressa said, coming out of her thoughts.  "And you?"

Legolas grinned widely at her as he turned around.  "I'm clean."  He chirped happily, as he rushed up to her and grasped her waist with his hands, lifting her and twirling her around.

Eressa squealed and laughed in surprise.  "Clean?"  She asked when he put her down.  

Her eyes fell over Legolas's body.  To her surprise, he _was_ clean!  His hands and face where free of blood and dirt, and his clothes were not dusty.  And his hair was a few shades lighter, the dirt that had stained it washed away. To Eressa he was even more handsome and beautiful than he had been previously, if that was at all possible.

"Why?  How?"  She asked.

"Angarod wanted to inspect and clean my wound, but then they decided they might as well wash all of me."  Legolas explained, hugging her to him.  "It feels wonderful too be clean again."

Eressa grinned at him and then planted a kiss on his lips.  "I have something for you."  She said as she bent down to take off her shoe.  

Legolas watched with interest and curiosity when Eressa pulled a piece of paper from her shoe.  She unfolded it to reveal a roughly sketched map…of the dungeons and cells under the home!

"How did you get this?"  He asked in astonishment as he took it from her and studied it.

"Aleka drew it for me.  She knew where Eredor's cell was, remember?"  Eressa explained.  "She gave directions to which corridor his cell is and suggested perhaps that Eredor put a mark on his door so we can tell which one is his and let him out."

Legolas gave Eressa an odd look and a smile.  "Sometimes you surprise me in the best of ways, Eressa."

Eressa laughed.  "What, you did not believe I could do this?"

"I did—I wasn't talking about this."  He said as he shoved the piece of paper under the bed.  "I was talking about how beautiful you are today."

Legolas stepped forward and tenderly embraced Eressa, brushing his lips over her neck.  Eressa drew in a sharp breath as his hands crawled up her back.

"Am I different in terms of beauty today?"  Eressa asked, a bit confused.

"You always are to me, Eressa."  The elf told her in a soft voice.  "You are always changing.  Like the River."

"River?"  Eressa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas pulled away and stared at her, a smile on his face but a sadness in his eyes.  "Every time I look at you, you look older."

Eressa gave him a look.

"I'm serious."  Legolas said.  "Your being human…you age so quickly compared to my kind."

Eressa frowned.  "Legolas…I know that in time I'll grow old and you'll stay young…but I don't regret it.  I'm lucky enough just to have you now."

"You don't know how lucky _I _am to have _you_."  Legolas countered.  He kissed her.  "I love you."

"I love you too."  Replied Eressa, delighting in running her hands through the elf's now clean hair.  Their kisses deepened, and eventually Legolas picked Eressa and laid her down on the bed.  He was quick to follow her.

They made love then, the cold stone walls around them disappearing completely and a paradise of their own forming.  A world full of love and longing.  To Legolas, Eressa was his only link to that world, his only real love, and he had every intention to be hers.

A short while later they lay in each other's arms, grasping each other as if they never would let go.  Legolas was on his back, and Eressa at his side, her head resting on his shoulder, and her arm wrapped around his torso.

Looking up at the wall above his bed, Legolas counted the days to Eressa's birthday.  

"Four."  He murmured to himself, but Eressa heard and stirred. 

"Four what?"  She asked.

"Days till your birthday."

"You seem more excited than I am."  Eressa said with a knowing grin.  "Just what do you have planned for me?"

Legolas looked down at her with a smile of his own.  "It's a secret."  He said, playfully kissing the tip of her nose.

Eressa laughed, but then settled down.  The night was still young, but they were both tired now.  There were no more words said as she and Legolas drifted off to a dreamland together.

**********Personal thingy************

A little short, but I promise the next will be longer!  I hope.  Oh, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, as usual!  I really love you guys!  

Also:  I've seen RotK three times, and it's so much more awesome every time I see it again!  And by GOD!  Legolas is so frickin' hot!  I'm jealous of that elephant.  Uh…the part where he gets to ride on it not the part where he kills it.  Heh.

**Legolas19**:  Next chapter is coming soon!  Thank you for going through so much trouble to read my story, it's really touching!  Thanks so much!  Oh, I bet you could write like me, if you tried.  Never say never!  Thank you again, and bye!

**Nikki:**  Back to fighting soon, I hope!  Lord Haveth's coming over, and you can be sure there will be a couple of fights then!  Yes, RotK was so cool!  Thank you!  Bye!

**DiamondTook3:**  Thank you very much!  A review like yours is very nice!  And I will update as soon as I can.  Just so you know, I've gotten into this habit of updating every Monday, so you should check like on Tuesday morning or something.

**random-candle:**  I hope you won't have any reason to die, ever!  Thank you!  You like reading all my replies to reviewers, do you?  Or is it just the Author's Notes I stick in sometimes?  It's ok you haven't voted…all the votes were in and counted a long time ago anyway.  Thanks anyway!  Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Merry belated Christmas to you to, girl!  I'm so happy for you!  You gots a boyfriend!  Yay!  I'll check on your story as soon as I can, I've had a hectic time too.  Thank you, Crystal!  Bye!

**Starknight:**  Gimli-mance?  Hm.  How romantic will it be?  Hm.  My X-mas was pretty good!  I got another Legolas poster and this really awesome book all about the Weapons and Wars of Middle Earth.  It's really interesting!  I'll have to show you.  We need to go see RotK again together!  I've seen it three times now!  Yay!  Me and my sister are discussing what would happen if you crossbred elves, hobbits, dwarves, and men.  You don't want to know.  Thank you a lot, chica!  bye!

**Inion na Hoice:**  Thank you very much!  I hope you get some reviewers for your Potter fic!  I'll have to check out your other fics, if I have the time!  Hectic times…Thank you for the constructive criticism part:  I hope this chapter is better written than others.  Thank you very much!!  Bye!

**breeNbloom:**  Oh, I'm sorry your sick.  It's ok about the thing.  I could get a lot more descriptive, yes, but I'm not comfortable with that.  Not yet anyway.  Yay!  Your finals are over, yay!  And I'm sorry about your Orlando site!  There's another really excellent one out there though:  www . theorlandobloomfiles . com  It's really excellent.  They have pics and all sorts of stuff.  I put spaces cuz I know ff.net is picky about that stuff.  Go check it out!  Thank you!  Bye!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  RotK was awesome, and your right, Legolas did look heavenly!  Oh…my god!  Go tell that Rosio off.  She shouldn't be trying to steal your guy!  Grr…me hates it when people do that.  Ok, Josh it's a internet boyfriend.  Good.  Sorry about the lecture about that!  LOL.  I just don't want you to get hurt.  And…You are always sick!  Poor you!  *hugs*  I hope you get much better and never get sick again!  Thank you so much and I'll see ya next chapter!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Well, have you registered yet?  Your review came up on my screen as an anonymous review, so unless your not logged in, you haven't done that yet.  I think when you register your author's name and stuff it immediately logs you in.  Then you can go to the little thing on the side and there will be the words "Read me First"  Follow the directions on there.  There's a lot of stuff you can learn from there, more than you can from me.  I hope this helps!  Good luck!  I'll help you some more if it doesn't work.  Yes, RotK was awesome!  I thought it was great and even more!  But watch what you say about slash stories—I've had people give me stern lectures about how they can be as romantic as regular ones.  I don't read any—apart from once when I was really bored and read a PotC slash fic.  Yep—Jack and Will.  Might seem nasty, but it wasn't that bad (not so graphic) and I think that sort of this is weirdly sexy, so it was ok.  So…now that you think I'm a freak, I'll stop.  Hehe.  Thank you!  Bye now!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Thank you, Samwise!  You done good too.

**Samwise the Strong (again):**  Uhh…yeah…that's what happened.  I haven't been able to check your posts yet, I'm sorry.  Christmas was insane for me, and I've been after Christmas shopping like nuts!  This is the first time I've been on the computer in like three days!  I'll try and check it out today!  Thank you, and bye!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hm, I don't know.  Oh, well!  SECHSHOOWAL TENSHUN!  heheh!  I really hope RotK gets at the very least the best director award.  Peter really deserves it, he's such a genius!  And Howard should get one too for best score because, your right, the soundtrack is awesome!  Only I didn't have to pay 15 bucks for it, I got it for Christmas.  Sorry to tell you that Legolas isn't gonna tell Eredor about him and Eressa for a while!  He don't want it to distract them when they're trying to escape.  But Eredor will know.  Don't worry.  Thank you for the compliment on my "love scene".  And also thanks for the shield, and I'm keeping it for future chapters, because I know some boulders will be launched at me later.  You'll see why.  But thank you again!  I love you!  Bye now!

**Nirobie:**  Yes, RotK was so cool!  I loved it to pieces and I've seen it 3 times and I want to go at least seven times in theatres.  I have this thing going on…I saw TTT 5 times and then PotC 6 times, and so I want to see RotK 7 times!  Thank you very much!  Bye!

**Elainor:**  I never said Eressa would die!  You just simply can't know what happens!  I'm sorry, I'd tell you but it would ruin it for you!  Thanks though!  Bye!  

**ElvenStar5:**  Yes, enjoying the license very much!  Legolas is supposed to give me a massage after I finish writing all of these reviews.  Whew!  Being an author is tough work, Yah?  LOL.  Thank you, bye!

**Whitecoyote:**  Yes, RotK was so grand it's not possible for me to say anything that's worthy of it!  Legolas was so hot and dear and GOD!  I love that elf!  Thank you very much!  You'll see Eredor's reaction to Eressa and Legolas's relationship soon…I hope.  I've been trying hard to get a lot done lately. Thank you!

(cut back to Legolas and Pippen—Pippen is laying down on a sofa, with Legolas on a chair with a clipboard scribbling down notes)

Pippen:…So then she told me, that we'd still be friends!  Still be friends!  Can you believe that!

Legolas:  (scribbling)  How long have you known this woman?

Pippen:  (ignoring Legolas)  I mean—I offered her everything!  A good home, flowers—everything!  And she still wanted to be friends!  (sobs)

Legolas:  You know Pip, I think this is not a matter of self loathing.  

(Suddenly footsteps are heard approaching)

Legolas:  Pippen!  Get down!

To be continued….

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Thank you so much!  Every one of your reviews is very nice and makes me feel so great!  You are so nice.  And I've noticed that you've already been reviewing "The Song of the White Wood."  I wanted to thank you for that, since I'm not taking the time to do the "replying to reviewers" thing with that story!  I really don't think we'll be getting a scanner anytime soon, so we might never see my drawings.  It's alright, they really aren't that good anyway.  I don't think my father would let me start a website anyway.  I spend way too much time on the computer anyway!  Sorry to disappoint you.  I'm still looking forward to your story!  Thank you, and bye!

**English Assasin:**  I like your name!  Hehe.  Thank you very much!  Your compliments were very nice, makes me feel good!  *grins*  I'll try to get some more fighting in soon.  I've been trying to do that for a while—LOL.  Thank you again!

**Deana:**  I did!  Thank you!  And also thank you for reviewing "The Song of the White Wood"  You were my first reviewer!  You get a cookie!  *gives you cookie*  Thanks again, and bye now!

**LegyLuva:**  Yeah, I've been busy too!  Thank you, I'm glad you thing the romance between Legolas and Eressa  is sweet!  I've seen RotK three times!  I almost cried the first two times when Arwen had that  vision of her son in the woods.  That little boy had just the most chilling eyes, and it was so sad!  *tear*  That mother-child stuff just gets to me in some way!  LOL.  Thank you again!  Bye now!


	41. Chapter 41: The Secret's Out

Disclaimer:  Me not Tolkien!  The objects carven on the box Legolas give Eressa are kind of taken from some rings I've seen on tv and in magazines.  They have hands and hearts and crowns that represent all them things…but the stars representing eternity are my idea!  And so is the poem Legolas carved into the inside of the box lid!

************Chapter 41****************

The four days leading up to Eressa's eighteenth birthday passed quickly.  Legolas had persuaded her to bring him down some paper and writing materials so that he might write a letter to Eredor explaining how he planned to escape.  Aleka again helped the trio by convincing a guard that she was Eredor's woman and delivered the note to him.  He and Legolas discussed the contents on the afternoon of the fourth day during lunch.

"I've already marked my door."  Eredor said, very quietly as they entered the mess hall and got their food, but he knew Legolas could hear.

"What does the mark look like?"  The elf asked.

"Well, I cut myself this morning and…"

"You cut yourself?"  Legolas said.  "Why?"

"Blood doesn't wash off easily, Legolas."  Eredor said with a smile, holding up his palm to show Legolas the red line cut across it.  "Don't worry about me.  It's just a small cut.  I don't know what I would have used to mark the door otherwise."

Legolas sighed and then nodded for his friend to continue. 

"I cut myself and then this morning when the guards let me out I brushed the palm of my hand against the door.  It left a long mark.  You should be able to see it clearly."  Eredor explained.  He then looked up, a nervous tone to his voice.  "When do you plan to escape, Legolas?"

"As soon as possible."  Legolas answered.  "But not too soon."

"Lord Haveth is coming soon," Eredor told his friend.  "There's a great chance that one of us—or both—will be put into the ring.  If one of us is hurt…or worse…we won't be able to pull it off."

"How many days before his arrival?"  Asked the elf.

"From what I've heard, he'll be coming as soon as the finishing touches are put on the new arena—in a few days."  Eredor said grimly.

Legolas's face fell.  "We won't be able to prepare in time."  Legolas concluded.  "We'll have to make for escape after Lord Haveth arrives."

Eredor looked at his friend.  "But what if one of is put into the ring and is injured…or killed?"  His eyes shined with worry.

Legolas gave him a sharp look with his ice blue eyes.  "I won't let anything go wrong."

Eredor sighed and scratched a mark into the wooden table with his fingernail.  "I hope you are right.  But maybe we'll get lucky, and it will snow before Lord Haveth arrives."

Legolas's head shot up.  "Why would that help us?"

Eredor smiled slightly.  "You can't hold matches in the snow, and the public doesn't want to sit in it."

Legolas's mouth curved up a bit.  "Maybe we will get lucky.  Snow will come soon.  I feel it."

Eredor raised his eyebrows.  "Another trait of the elves, no doubt?"

"Yes."  Legolas said, sipping a bit of his soup.  "Yes it is."

***********

Aleka took her scissors and cut along the line she'd drawn on the fabric with chalk.  The girls were once again working heavily, trying to finish an outfit for Lord Curdolin.

"That man is so tall…it uses so much fabric just to makes some trousers for him."  Aleka sighed.

Eressa smiled but didn't answer.  She was busy stitching buttons onto a shirt.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stop…"  Continued Aleka.  "And do what I want to do for a while."

Eressa looked up.  "You could still, Aleka.  You could escape with Legolas, Eredor and I.  We have to come up through the palace to escape anyway, and we could easily meet you somewhere."

Aleka looked at her friend sadly.  "Yes, I could.  But then what?  I'm not like you, Eressa.  I don't have the need to be free."

"I don't have a…a great need for it either."  Eressa countered.

"You do.  You have a need to be free with Legolas."  Aleka said.  "I know you do.  I can see it."

Eressa smiled softly, but that smile soon faded when suddenly she felt her stomach turn.  She groaned and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Eressa?  What's wrong?"  Aleka asked, placing her scissors down.

Eressa shook her head.  "It's nothing, Aleka.  I've just not felt very well the last few days, that's all."

"What is the matter with you?  Should you see a doctor?"

"No—it's just a little stomach ache."  Eressa lied.  In reality she felt like she was going to vomit.  "Would you excuse me?"

The younger girl got up and rushed to the door, turning left down the hall and going towards the servant bathrooms were.  Aleka got up and followed her to the door and watched her.

_I hope she isn't getting ill…_she thought.  

Suddenly, she heard a sound from behind her, and spun around.  Immediately her face twisted into an expression of disgust.  It was that wretched girl, Celda.

"Shouldn't you be working, Aleka?"  She asked with mock sweetness, grinning.

Aleka stood up straighter.  "Shouldn't _you_ be working, Celda?  Instead of slinking around the halls of the palace like the snake you are?"

Celda gasped at the insult.  "You'll pay for that!  I know what you and that little whore have been planning, Aleka, and I'll not hesitate to tell!"

Aleka's eyes grew wide.  What had Celda been doing out here in the middle of the day?  Eavsdropping?  Could she know about the escape plan?

"You don't know anything about us."  Aleka shot back.  "Stop pretending you do.  Now get out of here, or I'll find one of the guards to escort you."

Celda huffed out a curse, and then shot Aleka one last dirty look, but she turned and walked back around the corner.  Aleka held her breath.  

_Eressa has to know this._  She thought with worry.   _She has to know that someone suspects something of us._

Turning in the opposite way Celda had gone, she followed in the way Eressa had previously run.

She found her young friend kneeling over a bucket in the servant's bathroom.

"Eressa!"  She said.  "Are you alright?"

Eressa groaned and slowly got up.  "No, Aleka.  I don't think I am."

Aleka looked worriedly at her friend and then at the contents of the bucket.  "We should get you to a nurse."  She said quickly.  "They'll give us something for that."

Eressa nodded and clutched her stomach.  "Some medicine would be nice."  She agreed.

Aleka extended her hand and Eressa took it.  "Come on.  I have something else to tell you."

************

That night Legolas lay on his bed, waiting impatiently for Eressa to arrive.  Today was her birthday, and he had finally finished her gift.  What a painstaking task it had taken to carve it!  His hands and fingers would be sore for a month.

"But for Eressa, it's worth it."  He thought aloud.  Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he reached under it and pulled out Eressa's finished birthday present.  It wasn't much, but it was all he could give her for now.

_When we escape I'll take Eressa and Eredor home with me as the royal guests.  _He thought.  _And Eressa can have whatever she desires._

Carefully placing the present in the center of his blanket, he wrapped it up.  Turning his head through his window, he saw the sunset against the shadows of the buildings around the mansion.  The first snow would be coming soon.  He could smell it in the air.  It could come as early as tonight.  

Legolas frowned.  He hoped that would not happen.  And yet, he did.  If it snowed, there was a good chance he and Eredor wouldn't have to risk fighting in the new arena.  But if that happened, it would become colder.  And it was cold enough in his cell without the help of snow.  What would happen once the snow started to fall?  Legolas was sure he could endure it, but Eressa could become sick, even die if she was exposed too much.

Legolas shivered.  Not from the cold, but from the thought of Eressa…dying.  He suddenly found himself very sad.  If he couldn't handle the thought of Eressa dying now, how on earth would he handle it years from now, when Eressa was old and going to die for certain?

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Legolas sighed.  Eressa would be arriving soon, and he didn't want to be in a glum mood for her birthday.

His lover came shortly after sunset.  Legolas turned to her with a smile as she entered, but she didn't return it.  Something was wrong.  Very wrong.

"Eressa, what is it?"  He said as soon as the guards closed the door behind her, getting up and approaching her.

Eressa's face was a mixture of worry and distress.  "Another working girl knows of our plan to escape, Legolas!  Aleka spoke with her this morning and she threatened to tell Lord Curdolin!"

Legolas's eyes widened.  "She overheard some conversation of yours with Aleka?"  He guessed, and Eressa nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's ruined everything!"  She pleaded, suddenly pushing herself into his chest, desperate for some comfort.  "I'm sorry, Legolas!"

"Exactly how much did she overhear?"  The elf asked, wrapping one arm around her.

Eressa paused.  "Aleka just said she knew we were planning something and was going to tell."

"She didn't specifically say she knew we planned to escape from this place?"

"No."  Eressa hugged Legolas tightly, hoping he could forgive her.

Legolas frowned and pondered for a moment.  "Eressa…this girl, was she one of the ones that teased you about being with me…before?"

Eressa turned her head and looked up at him.  "Yes…her name is Celda…and I'm certain she positively hates me.  Aleka said she called me a whore."

Legolas frowned deeper.  He didn't like Eressa being called a thing like that, especially since she was not one, though it would seem like it to others who didn't know of their love.

"Eressa, _melamin_…"  Legolas began, prying himself from her grasp and looking her straight in the eye.  "It could be possible that this girl simply wanted to threaten you in some way…and made up a nasty lie."

"I realized that."  Eressa said.  "But I still worry."

Legolas managed a fake smile.  Eressa was right to worry.  But he wouldn't let her know that. "Don't worry."  He breathed.  "I won't let anything happen."

Eressa half-heartedly returned the smile and embraced Legolas again.  "I know."

In her heart, Eressa still was terribly worried.  Not just for her, but for Legolas and her brother as well.  She didn't know what happened to slaves that were caught trying to escape, but it could not be good.  And why did Legolas seem so certain and confident despite all this?  Could it be an act?  Could it be that being an elf made him underestimate the security of men?  She hoped not.  For now she just had to trust in him.

"Eressa?"  Legolas asked after the long hug between them was broken.  "I…uh…Happy Birthday."

Eressa blinked and then smiled. She had almost forgotten today was the day she turned eighteen!  

"Thank you," She replied shyly as Legolas led her to the bed and they both sat down upon it. 

Legolas reached to his side and picked up his bundled blanket and set it on his lap.  He began unfolding it slowly and Eressa realized there must be something inside of it.  Her birthday present!  She was so excited, she forgot all about Celda's threats.  She'd never received a birthday present before.

"I've been working on this for a long time…"  Legolas mumbled, half to her, half to himself.  "I hope you like it."

The elf unwrapped the last of the blanket and Eressa gasped.  Legolas picked up the wooden object and held it out to her.  She took it, grinning broadly.

In her hands she held a small, intricately carven wooden box.  On the front of it Legolas had carved a pair of hands, holding a heart shape up together.  On top of the heart there was a crown.  And behind it all he had carved stars…and inside each star there was a small, shining bead!

"Where on this earth did you ever get beads, Legolas?"  Eressa asked, beaming.

"I found them."  Legolas said, perfectly honest.  "I found them attached together in a necklace in the arena a few days ago and decided it would be a good idea to use some of the beads to decorate the box."

"What was a necklace doing in the middle of the arena?"  Eressa inquired.

"The old arena, not the new one."  Legolas clarified.  "I'm not sure, but perhaps they were thrown into the ring after a fight and not collected afterward.  I've seen people throw things like that into the ring after fights."

"Oh…it's so beautiful, Legolas!"  Eressa gushed, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"That's not all."  The elf said.  "Take another look at it."

Eressa frowned and examined the box again, even opening it, but it was empty.  "I don't see anything."

Legolas leaned in closer to her.  "The carvings have meaning."  He said.  "The hands represent friendship.  The heart represents love.  And the crown represents loyalty."

"And the stars?"  Asked Eressa.

"They represent eternity."  Legolas finished with a soft smile and a glint in his eye.  "Now look inside."

Eressa raised her eyebrow.  "I already have."  She said, knowing the box contained nothing.

"Here."  Legolas said, taking the box gently from her hands and removing the lid.  He turned it over, and to her surprise, there were elven inscriptions carved on the inside.

"What do they say?"  She asked him, leaning in for a closer look.  

"It's an old elvish song."  Legolas explained.  "It's a bit sad, but…"  His voice trailed off, and he stared at the lid with a tiny smile.

Then, looking up at Eressa, his smile grew wider.  "I'll read it for you, if you want."

"I would like that very much."  Eressa replied, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him closer.

Legolas bit his lip and then smiled at his young lover once more, and then leaned slowly in and kissed her forehead.  Then he began to read:

_"Here we are now at the edge of the Earth._

_What can be said to those who have already gone?_

_What can be heard, if not the silence?_

_What can be seen, if not the dawn?_

_What can be felt, if not the pain?_

_What can be found, if not the lost?_

_What can be ended, if not the beginning?_

_What can be dying, if not the living?"_

"That's…beautiful."  Eressa said, taking the box and it's lid from Legolas.  "But you are right…it is rather sad."

There was an odd silence that hovered between the two of them for a moment, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, Legolas didn't know what to say to Eressa.

"I…do you like your gift?"  He asked shyly after a while.

Eressa blinked.  "Of course I do!"  She said, smiling and hugging him.  She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  "I wouldn't know what I'd put in it, though.  It's so precious."

Legolas reached into her hair and she felt him pull out the comb he had made for her out of her long tresses.  "I meant it to be big enough to hold this."  He said about the comb, opening the box and placing it inside.  It fit, with some room to spare.

Eressa beamed.  "This is wonderful, Legolas!"  She said, kissing him.  "I won't treasure anything more than this box and the comb—except you."

Legolas smiled widely.  "I'm very glad to hear that, _melamin._"  He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.  "Happy Birthday, Eressa.  I love you."

"I love you too, Legolas."  Eressa returned, pressing him as close as she could.  The box she held in her hands, however, posed a problem, and she quickly set it down.

As she just finished doing so, Legolas quickly grasped her aroung the waist and spun her around in his arms, so that Eressa found herself being cradled much like a child.  Legolas chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers, then kissed her.

Eressa laughed too, and eagerly kissed him back, turning her body so that she sat on his lap facing him.  Legolas began kissing her throat and neck when she suddenly stopped him.

"We'd better not tonight, Legolas."  She said sadly, knowing she would disappoint him.  "I haven't felt very well today."

Legolas narrowed his eyes in concern.  "You're ill?"  He asked quickly.  Had she become sick already?

Eressa nodded.  "I suppose.  My stomach has been giving me trouble."

"I'm sorry to hear that."  Legolas said.  "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No…it passed, but I still don't feel quite like myself."  Eressa muttered, running a hand through her long hair.  "I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas smiled lightly.  "You don't have to be sorry, Eressa…you can't help when you become ill.  Besides…this is the season that most humans start to become sick, isn't it?"

"Yes…the winter is the worst time for many of us."  Eressa said with a giggle.  

Legolas ran his hands up and down her arms, which were covered by nothing but a thin sleeve.  "It's not because of the cold, it is?  Because you've been down here with me?"

Eressa frowned, but then lightened up.  "No, I don't think so.  It's been cold down here for a long while and I only started feeling sick today."

Legolas looked at her and his eyes glinted with worry.  "I've heard some illnesses take a long time to appear.  Are you sure you will be alright?"  He asked softly.  

Eressa smiled and clasped both side of his face in her small hands.  She kissed him once, very softly.  "Yes.  This is normal for my race.  I got sick last year too.  It will past in a few days."

Legolas's worry disappeared,  at least for the time being, as soon as her lips touched his.  "Shall we sleep then?"

Eressa frowned.  "Well, I was hoping that you could tell me of my brother…how are the escape plans coming?"

"Not so well, unfortunately."  Legolas sighed.  "I wanted to get out before Lord Haveth arrived, but now it seems that it will not be possible."

"He'll be here in 3 days, I heard."  Eressa offered.

"That's not time enough for us to prepare."  Legolas said.  "But if Eredor or I are set to fight and one of us is injured then it will delay the escape even longer."

Eressa slid off his lap and watched the elf as his eyes stared at the wall at the opposite side of the room.  He looked sad…but angry…and worried.  The combination of emotions scarring his face was enough to make Eressa want to give up the plan entirely.  She hated to see Legolas like this.  She wanted to see him smile.

"You'll find a way, Legolas."  She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "I know you will."

Legolas turned his head, but didn't smile at her.  His hand when up and clasped over the hand she had place on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.  But his expression didn't change.

"Legolas, smile for me…please?"  Eressa asked.  "I want to see you smile, not grieve for things that haven't yet happened."

Finally Legolas allowed the first flicker of a smile to light up his face.  He turned completely towards Eressa and held out his arms to hold her.  She accepted his embrace willingly.

"I know you are right."  He said, his voice barely audible in her ear.

Eressa smiled and snuggled into his chest, his warm body contrasting much with the chilling air that filled the small cell. 

She felt Legolas's arm unwrap from around her body and reach for the blanket that was lying by the bedside.  They both gently laid down together and Legolas drapped the blanket over both of them.

"Goodnight, _melamin._"  Legolas said musically, kissing the tip of Eressa's nose.

Eressa smiled and said her goodnights also.  Her mind was buzzing with thoughts…about the escape plan, Celda's threat, her wonderous birthday gift, and most of all, Legolas.  However, with the cold night air swirling around her to one side and the elf's warm body pressing against her from the other, she soon fell fast asleep.

*************Personal thingy*************

AN:  I bet you guys are just shaking in your seats and yelling "I know why Eressa's sick!"  Well, you can continue thinking that way, but I, as always, will keep my mouth shut.  

Also,You guys must all be sick of the romance by now.  Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some others.  I don't feel really satisfied with it, but maybe if I read it again later I'll change my mind.  I happen to do that a lot.  Anywhoo, back to the reviews…

**Elainor:**  More is coming!  Thanks!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Yes, my New Year was great, and I hope yours was good too!  Thank you!  And good luck with submitting your stories!  Thanks!

**Minuet1:**  Yes…I know Leggy isn't a half-elf.  That's the beauty of it!  And if there's only one line of half-elves in middle earth (Elrond and Arwen of course) why can't Legolas start the second one.  Whoops…just gave something away.  I will say no more.

**Minuet1 (again):**  Wow.  Long review.  Thank you for your compliments on my battle scenes and characters.  I just have a vivid imagination, that's all.  But about the town Legolas is imprisoned in…well, he has no idea where he is, so I thought it would be best that the reader wouldn't know where he is either.  That's why I didn't state exactly where it was in middle earth.  You'll find out exactly were it is in the second or third installment in the story (it's gonna be a trilogy).  I suppose I was a little off when I said Legolas was 2,889 and still young.  But if you think about it, Galadriel and Celeborn have been around for a VERY long time…longer than middle earth has even…so it makes sense that Legolas is still pretty young, even if he's nearing his third millennia.  I suppose I should have said he was more like a adult elf though.  Thanks for making me aware of that.  About his past lovers…Tolkien wrote about elves and sex?  Gee wiz, tell me which book!  I want to read that!!  And about Eressa being a virgin at 17…yeah, a little old but if she had been like 14, some readers might go "Ew, gross!"  And yes, her being a virgin was to highlight her vulnerability.  Thanks for the advice!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Haha!  Yes, that is pretty funny!  Have you posted that on your URL?  Cuz I'd like to read the rest of that.  Sorry I've not been a very active member, but with X-mas and all I got really busy!  Thanks!

**Starknight:**  Today has been a good day for me too!  This is what's happened, or what is gonna happen:

*Wore Legolas t-shirt to school, made all other girls jealous

*Got another Orlando poster from Brittney M!

*Orlando's gonna be on Entertainment Tonight and Jay Leno and I'm gonna tape it!

I'm also looking forward to read your one-shot fic for LotR!  I'm working on mine still.  Well, thank you Louise!

**Nirobie:**  Yeah, I can't wait until some of Orlando's other movies come out cuz then I'm gonna have to go see them like 8 times!  Heheh!  Thanks a bunch!  Lucky you, got a big family.  I only have four cousins.  In all!  Doesn't that suck?

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hey!  My X-mas was grand, of course.  I also got tons of Orlando stuff!  I got three posters!  My walls are covered!! Hehe!  I've seen RotK three times and me and all my friends are gonna get together and see it again this weekend!  But only after we've gone over to my house and watched the first two movies!  Isn't that the best!  Thank you very much!  Well, I guess now everybody knows about Eressa now that she's "sick".  Darnit, I wanted to keep it a secret.  But when you make your two characters have sex, then I guess people just assume….And oh, I've got tons of ideas in this head of mine, dear…half of which will never be written or typed down because if they were discovered I would be shipped off to a mental hospital pronto!  Heheh!   And your four year old cousin's crush on Orli isn't pathetic, it's cute!  Everyone should have a crush on Orlando!  I don't know how you couldn't!  Thanks again!

**darkAngel36:**  Thank you!  I wanted to go to one of them movie marathons, but they didn't have one in my town.  *pouts*  So sad.  Oh well.

**breeNbloom:**  Thank you!  Well, for the Song of the White Wood, it has nothing to do with this story, so you can go ahead and read it once I've posted it!  Thank you again!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  I'm so happy for you and you new boyfriend!  As long as you update sometime, I'm cool.  I'm patient.  Thank you, Crystal!

**itaridle-elenastar:**  Thank you thank you thank you!  But no, I do still envy that oliphaunt!  At least it died with Legolas on top of it!  I would die just because he was on top of me, so he wouldn't have to kill me!  Hehe!  Thank you!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yes…boulders.  I can't tell you what I'm planning…but I'm keeping the shield.  And building a stone barrier.  And a bomb cellar.  Ugh.  I hate it when the internet does that.  Our old computer used to do that all the time…thank god we got a new one!  This one is good and I can even download stuff!  Yay!  Thank you for the compliments concerning the love scenes.  Helps me a lot!  Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!  You just wait though…the boulders will come rolling in any chapter now!  *prepares shield*  Oh, and  a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!

**ElvenStar5:**  Yes…massage…I think I'll have him give me another one, and then maybe a sponge bath…GAH!  Bad thoughts…bad thoughts…sorry!  Thank you!  And yeah, Legolas never gets dirty in the movie, but not even he can stay clean when your fighting wargs and people and never taking baths for like, months!  But I wanted him to be clean again, so he is!  Thanks!

**Deana:**  Thank you!  I reviewed one of your stories (a lot) on your bio page!  I really like the way you write!

**DiamondTook3:**  Thank you!  Hoped you like this chappy!  Next one will be up by Monday night, as always!

**Whitecoyote:**  I know! Legolas was so heavenly and hot at the end of that and I practically died!!  AHAHAH!!  I'm trying to get to the action part as soon as possible!  

Me:  (stops by the cell that's labeled "Haldir".  Pulls out key and opens door, at the same time pulling out a chocolate bar.)  Here, Haldy!  Here boy!

Haldir:  (trots up panting with tongue wagging out…much like a dog)

Me:  (holds up chocolate)  Go find Legolas and Pippen, boy!  Go find them and fetch them for me!

Haldir:  (throws head back and howls)  Scooby-Rwoody-Doo!  (races down the hall with me in hot pursuit)

Your turn!!

**Yuna, Lady of Light:**  Why is this person coming after you?  Gosh, that's mean!  Well, thank you bunches, and good luck with getting this person off your tail!!

**Truffles:**  Um…thanks?__


	42. Chapter 42: A Chance for Freedom

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

***************Chapter 42*****************

That morning, Legolas awoke with a start.  He had been dreaming…and it had not been a nightmare.  He had dreamt that he was home, and that it was the summertime.  It was his favorite time of year, for the sun's rays penetrated the deepest places of Mirkwood during that season, and the spiders and other dark creatures often went into hiding during the day.  

He had dreamt that he was hunting with his father…which was quite odd because he hadn't done that since he was a child.  It was a good dream, but he had been torn out of it when he felt a cold blast of wind on his face.  It had woken him.

Legolas blinked and his eyes came into focus.  His first thought was that more light was shining through his small window that what was usual in the morning.  Then he noticed something on the stone windowsill.  Snow.

Legolas grinned.  Perhaps the Valar had blessed him!  Shaking Eressa awake, he spoke to her excitedly.

"Eressa!  Look!"  He said to her as she came out of slumber.

"What, Legolas?"  She replied, sounding rather grumpy, for she didn't like to be woken in this fashion.

"It snowed, Eressa!"  Legolas beamed.  "Eredor was right."

"Eredor was right about what?"  His young lover asked, rubbing her eyes like a child.  

"He said that if it snowed, the games that were to be held in the new arena when Lord Haveth arrived could very well be cancelled!"  Legolas explained.  "We won't have to risk fighting!"

Eressa finally grasped what Legolas was saying and smiled.  "That's wonderful!"  

She hurriedly got up off the bed and tried to look out of the small window above her head, but she was much too short.  However, Legolas followed her and then grasped her around the waist and lifted her so she could see.

"Is there much of it?"  He asked hopefully.

Eressa grinned and bounced in excitement when Legolas let her down.  "Yes!  There is at least half-a-foot out there!  Deeper in some places!"

Legolas smiled.  Finally, he had a stroke of luck!  If the snow lasted, then Curdolin would have to cancel the "entertainment" when Haveth arrived!

_And perhaps I will not have to go and train today either…_Legolas thought.  He desperately wanted more time to clarify and further develop his escape plan.

Sure enough, in a few minutes, the sounds of the guards coming down the halls were heard.  But not the sound of dangling chains and shackles.  Legolas found it quite hard not to smile at Eressa when she was led away.

As soon as Eressa had left with her present, Legolas had ripped out all the things he had hidden under his crude bed.  His bow was finished and polished, ready to be used.  Although it was small, it would provide enough force to drive an arrow through a man's flesh easily.  Legolas mentally winced at the thought.  His experience in the ring had automatically made him want to be sick to his stomach whenever he thought of killing anything, if it were not evil.

Legolas scowled.  But some of the men out there were evil.  Unfortunately, they were not the ones he could fight, but the ones he had to serve.  Curdolin and Angarod.  Legolas wouldn't mind putting and arrow through their hearts.

Sighing heavily, Legolas counted the number and types of weapons he had carved using the boards from his bed.  He had fashioned four sharp stakes, a bow of course, and then in one of the planks he had carved a simple handle at one end and left the other end as it were…it could be used as a club.  That though encouraged Legolas, knowing he could use it and not kill someone.  Of course, the same was true with the other weapons.  But Legolas was comforted nonetheless.

Shoving the weapons tightly under the bed again, he took out his writing stone, and made another mark for today.  December the sixth.  Legolas's breath suddenly caught in his throat.  

Today was Ithilion's birthday.

Legolas blinked at the thought that had come to him at such a late—and bizarre time.  He had totally forgotten that his elder brother would have turned…what was it?  Legolas thought for a moment, then his memory returned.  2,921 Ithilion would have been today, if he had lived.

_Valar…_Legolas thought sadly.  He silently recited a prayer to his brother, and then his thoughts took a different turn.

He felt guilty for not remembering this day, especially now that his brother was dead.  This guilt quickly evolved into hate for himself for living.

_Ithilion, why did it have to be you?  _Legolas asked in his mind.  _You were so strong…you were my brother, my friend…I had faith in you once._

Since the day his eyes had seen his brother's demise Legolas had secretly though in his heart that the Valar had made a mistake.  It could have been him.  Should have been.  But it wasn't.

The writing stone in Legola's hands dropped from his grasp, hitting the floor with a dull thud…which to Legolas sounded oddly like a heartbeat.  The sound echoed again and again in his ears.  He felt a tear begin to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away.

_I've already shed my tears for Ithilion.  _He told himself.  _I must focus on other things…Eressa and Eredor are counting on me._

Then, Legolas realized something he hadn't before.  Eressa and Eredor looked up to him in very much the same way he had looked up to his brother.  They depended on him, as Legolas had depended on Ithilion.  Legolas's eyebrows knit.  But unlike Ithilion, _he _would not let them down…he would not let their faith in him fail.

A thin smile formed on his lips.  The wind blew through the bars of the small window above him and ran it's finger's through his long, blond hair.

He would not fail, he told himself again.  Even if the whole of evil would set their will against it, he would not fail.

*************

The next three days passed as Legolas had hoped they would—he was not taken out of his cell, and the snow had fallen again and become deeper.  Eressa had brought word that the "entertainment" for Lord Haveth's birthday wasn't cancelled, but it also wasn't to be traditionally fought to the death—instead it was to be fought rather like a tournament—and no lives would be risked at all!

This news had a surprising effect on Legolas.  He was actually looking forward to it on the morning of the third day.  Eressa had noticed his excitement.

"This tournament—you think you can win?"  She asked him timidly as he held her in his arms.  They had both just awoken.

"Well…yes."  Legolas replied honestly.  "I believe I can."

"You are the only elf."  Eressa agreed.  "I wonder if you win, what you will receive as payment for fighting well?"

"I already have all that I want."  Legolas replied honestly—again.  But then his eyes became uncertain.  "Except freedom."  He clarified.

Eressa nodded, but said nothing more.  "Just don't become injured.  I don't want to have to sew you up again."

"I doubt it would come to that."  Legolas said.

Just then, a sharp bang on the door made the both of them jolt.  Eressa quickly pulled away from Legolas and stood up.  The door swung open, and the guards entered, but they were not alone.

Angarod strode in, dressed more richly than Legolas would have dared to dress even in his own realm, a sinister smile spread across his disfigured face.

"Ready for the games, elf?"  He asked.  Legolas didn't answer.  Angarod cocked his head and looked at Eressa…and in such a way that Legolas practically had to hold himself down to keep himself from attacking the man.

Eressa herself couldn't help but back a single step away from the man's stare.  She quickly bowed and rushed past him to the guards, Malkor among them, who led her away.  Angarod and Legolas were left alone.

"Well, I asked ye a question!"  Angarod said, knowing exactly how to get on this creature's nerves.  No doubt, he was succeeding, for the elf was giving him the most hellish glare.

"Well, come on then.  Don't make me whip it out of you."  He continued, placing his hand on his belt, on which carried a heavy whip.

Angarod delighted in watching the elf as his eyes went down to the whip and then back up towards him.  Still he said nothing.

Angarod shrugged.  Turning his back on the elf, Legolas felt his instincts scream at him to attack the man.  

_No!  This is not the time!_  He screamed back at then in his mind.

"Hey!  Fetch some irons!"  Angarod leaned out of the open door and then turned back to the elf, this time his eyes resting on the wall, scrawled with some sort of writing.

"Been at work down here, have ya?"  He asked with another smile.  "Writing little prayers in your heathen language, no doubt.  Stand up."

This Legolas obeyed, but not without silently cursing the man.  Did he not know that if it were not for the elves, middle earth might as well not exist?

A guard suddenly rushed in, shackles in his hands.  He quickly clapped them around Legolas's ankles and wrists, and then Angarod ushered them out into the hallway.  Legolas couldn't help but wonder where they were taking them.  Certainly they couldn't be leading him to any one of the arenas!  They must still be covered in snow!

But Legolas's hopes dwindled as Angarod led them on.  He recognized this route, it was the way to the new arena.  

_But no!  The arena must be covered in snow!  They surely will not make us fight in that!  _He thought.

His hopes were killed when they reached the staircase, and Angarod led then out onto the floor of the new, finished arena.  The sandy floor…completely free of snow!

Legolas's eyes widened.  There could be no way!  He searched for a reason, and soon found one—high above him, he saw a work of architecture he would not have thought possible.

The arena had a roof!  Or some sort of one…high above where the crowds were seated, there were many long, thick wooden beams…whole tree trunks no doubt, and between every other two beams there was a wide strip of heavy cloth suspended between then.  The cloth acted as a roof and kept the snow out, except for a small hole in the center where the beams did not reach…where Legolas saw that there was a little snow.  But certainly not enough to stop a the games.

Another thing that greatly surprised the elf was the size of the crowd in the stands.  He could not see an empty seat anywhere—and it was winter.  Would the spectators not become cold?  What Legolas did not know was that great fires had been lit under the stands to keep the crowds warm.

He felt a jerk on his chains, and Legolas followed Angarod to another staircase, where the man led him down into a long room carved of stone and brick.  There, he saw many of his fellow slaves…some he didn't know and other's he did…surrounded by weapons of many sorts and sizes.

There were also guards…each brightly decorated with sheets of armor across their chests and a headdress made of red-dyed feathers.  Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Angarod smiling at him.

"Today's a special day for your kind, elf."  He said.  Legolas blinked, and he continued.  "The slaves, you idiot, not your elvish friends."

"Today's the day where you get to choose your own weapon."  Angarod continued.  "Choose wisely."

With that and another ugly grin, the proud trainer left.  Immediately Legolas scanned the room filled with slaves for Eredor.  He saw him at the far end and made his way there.

"Eredor!"  He called.  "The snow! It's gone!"

Eredor turned to him with surprise.  "Yes, I noticed that too.  It seems that our hope has failed again."

Legolas's eyes became bright as a fire in that moment.  "It hasn't failed.  This is just a tournament.  No one will die…or so I heard."

"I know.  I've been in this kind of tournament before."  His voice was grim and dark.  "Eressa told you?"

"Yes."  Legolas said.  "What's the matter then?"

"It's…it's the outcome."  Eredor answered incompletely.  

"What outcome?  What is it?"  The elf asked eagerly.

"We have this kind of a tournament once a year."  Eredor began explaining.  "Usually it's in the spring, but I suppose Curdolin decided to have it early this year."

"What is it that you are trying to tell me, Eredor?"  Legolas asked flatly.

Eredor blinked and asked his own question.  "Legolas, do you think you could win this?"

Legolas was startled at the question, even though he had been asked it before.  "Why…yes."

"Eressa didn't tell you what reward you would get if you did."  Eredor realized on his own.  

"She didn't know."  Legolas told him.  "Please, Eredor…what is it?"

Eredor looked at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of hope, fear, and uncertainty.  He moistened his dry lips with his tongue and then opened his mouth, and spoke a few words Legolas had never dreamt of hearing.

"Legolas…the man that wins this tournament wins his freedom."

*****************Personal thingy*************

I know I promised this chapter would be longer, but I really liked the ending here!  I'm sorry!  *feels bad*

Also, I didn't have the time to write replies to you guys this week—There were too many choir rehearsals (our concert was this week), and I'm sorry!  I'll have them back up next week, I promise!  *feels really bad*


	43. Chapter 43: Legolas vs Eredor

Disclaimer:  Guess what?!  I own nothing!

*************Chapter 43****************

Legolas's mouth dropped open.  "No!"  He said out of reflex.

"Yes!"  Eredor said.  "It's true, Legolas, and you can do it!"

"But…but…you are one of Curdolin's best fighters!"  Legolas said.  "Why have you not won?"

A light of failure shown in the young human's eyes.  "I came in second last year."  He said sadly.  "I lost the last round…to him."  He nodded his head towards a brutish and huge man standing nearby.

Legolas turned and observed him.  He was monstrous!  He had to be at least a half a foot taller than Legolas himself, and much more sturdier built too.  Surveying him further, Legolas noticed that he was also without a shirt…obviously he didn't mind the cold weather.  He had dark locks that hung limply over his shoulders, and there were countless scars across his head, face, and body.

"But why is he still here if he won last year?"  Legolas whispered, so the man would not overhear.

"He already is free; a veteran."  Eredor said.  "But he comes back every year just out of enjoyment, and he always wins.  Some say he's the son of a god."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man again.  "A son of gods would have looked fairer."

Eredor snorted in amusement, but then became serious again.  "You can beat him, Legolas.  You have the skills.  I've seen them."

Legolas shook his head.  "I wouldn't be so sure of it."

"I am!"  Eredor said, stepping closer and lowing his voice.  "Legolas…if you did this…it would be for the best…"

"No it wouldn't."  Legolas protested.  "I promised I would help you and Eressa get out of this place too!"

"I know, but…but Legolas, I don't want that.  I'd be happy if you'd just get out and I'd stay here knowing you were free."  Eredor said.

"And Eressa?"  Legolas asked.  "You think she feels the same way?"

Eredor blinked.  "Well…yes."

Legolas shook his head.  "No, Eredor.  She wants freedom as much as I do.  More, even.  And I'm not going to give up on her like that simply because there is an easier solution."

Eredor closed his lips in a tight line, and his eyes fell to the floor.  Then he chuckled lightly.  "You speak as though you were in love with her!"  He joked.

Legolas's heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat.  His reaction was obvious, and Eredor paused and stared at him.

"Legolas?  What?"  He asked cautiously.

Legolas opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment.  Then he finally mumbled a few words.  "I…am."

Eredor's brows furrowed.  "What?"

"I am in love with her."  Legolas replied softly, unable and not wanting to hide it anymore.  

"Eressa?"  Eredor asked, stupefied.  "How?  When?  And why didn't you tell me?"  His words came across harshly, although they weren't meant to be that way.

Legolas winced, but his mouth kept moving.  "It's not just I.  She's in love with me also."

Eredor's eyes widened…with anger or surprise?  Legolas didn't know.  Maybe it was both.  "What?!"

"_We're_ in love, Eredor."  Legolas said, his voice as flat and hard as a board.  "That is why I won't leave her behind."

Eredor's mouth was wide open, and his eyes darted here and there.  Finally, they rested on Legolas, and they did not seem friendly any longer.

"How?"  He was only able to push out that one word.

Legolas looked down.  "I did not want it to happen…but it did.  I don't know why."  He swallowed, but his throat was like sandpaper.  "Eredor…we're…deeply involved."

Legolas let the last words come out like they were a foul taste to his tongue.  He watched at his friend processed what he was hearing.  The result wasn't what he had hoped it would be.

"You…how could you!?"  Eredor sprang forward, raising his voice enough to attract the attention of others.  "How could you not tell me this?!"

Legolas stayed where he was despite the fact that Eredor was only inches away from him.  "I was…I was afraid…that this would happen.  That you'd be angry."  He said weakly.

"I should be angry!"  Eredor said.  "That's my sister, Legolas!  My sister!"

Suddenly Eredor stepped back, his eyes staring past Legolas.  Legolas looked around his shoulder and saw the guards approaching them, with their weapons drawn.  One took Legolas by the shoulder and pulled him back.  

"Save the fighting for the ring, slaves!"  He said harshly.  "Pick out your weapons as you were instructed to do!"  With that he shoved Legolas into the wall, causing the elf to knock over a row of shields that were propped up against it.  Some of the other men laughed.

"And you—get over there to where you're supposed to be."  Another guard grunted at Eredor, who continued to glare at Legolas in the most hateful way.  With a glance of cold steel he turned his back on Legolas, who was getting up from the ground.  He walked back to a small passageway near to where Legolas had entered and disappeared.

Legolas was alone.  Valar…could he have lost Eredor's friendship because of all this?  He hoped not.  He suddenly and shamefully wished that he had never given in to that impulse to kiss Eressa that cold, lonely morning.  Then none of this would have happened.  What was he to do now?

Legolas looked around, and saw that the guard that had pushed him was still watching, waiting for him to follow his orders.  Quickly, Legolas grabbed one of the shields he'd knocked down and pretended to be interested in it.

_Valar…_he thought.  _I've failed._

*************

The tournament had started.  Legolas was waiting among a dozen other slaves to be let out into the ring, to fight.  It was specially organized, and you never knew who you were to fight next.  Currently, Legolas had fought two men, and he had beaten both of them.  It was a good way to take out all of his frustrations…about everything.

His weapons rested in his hands.  He had picked two small daggers, not unlike the two he was trained to fight will at home.  Of course, they were men's work, and not as extravagantly made as the elven blades, but they did well in the ring.  But they also meant Legolas didn't have a shield, and when some of your opponents were armed with whips and long swords, that wasn't so pleasant.  Right now he had one hand tightly plastered to his left side where he had received a miner slash from his last opponents sword.  Fortunately, he was able to unarm him in that instant and force him to surrender.

That was the way these "games" worked.  If you unarmed your opponent, or he surrendered, you were crowned the winner of that round.  And so you ended up were Legolas was now, waiting with the other winners to be set against another man, in another fight.

Legolas was second in line, waiting at the bottom of the staircase that led into the center of the ring.  The guards had shut the doors to the stairway so that the slaves would only appear when they were supposed to.  

Legola's sensitive elven ears heard the sounds of a fight being finished outside.  Then, as he predicted, the crowd cheered in favor of the winner.  After a few moments, the doors atop the staircase were opened, and the man in front of Legolas stepped out to greet the crowd and fight.  Legolas stepped up one step, taking his weapons with him and sat down on a stair, sighing.  It was not long until the other man emerged back into the room victorious and it was his turn to fight again.

The doors opened, and to Legolas's surprise there was a small spot of sunlight shining thru the hole in the center of the arena's roof.  He stepped out, and then crowd's cheer grew in volume considerably.  They had especially liked his previous fights and now wanted to see more of his elven capabilities.

Legolas walked out into the center of the ring, where the circle of yellow light engulfed him.  He watched and waited for his next opponent to be let out from his door too—it was directly across from the one he had just emerged from, on the other side of the arena.  

He saw the guards reach for the door's handle, and pull it back, enabling him to see the man he would fight next.  Legolas gasped.  

It was Eredor.

And he did not look happy.  In fact, when Eredor saw Legolas standing in the center of the ring, his expression became darker still.  Hurriedly he rushed out and joined the elf in the circle of sunlight, stopping about 20 feet from him and readying his weapons—a medium-sized axe and a shield.  Legolas suddenly realized something terrifying.

_What if he tends to break the rules of engagement and kill me?_  He thought.  

But would Eredor do that?  Legolas didn't have the answer to that either.  He'd never seen, nor had Eredor angry with him before.  He didn't know how the man would react to these strong, overwhelming emotions.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn reached their ears.  Legolas jumped slightly, although he had expected it.  It was his first mistake of many.

Eredor didn't hesitate to run towards him the instant the horn was sounded.  However, instead of plowing the elf down, as Legolas thought he would, he suddenly sharply turned and pivoted on his feet, spinning around and swinging his axe from the side.  Legolas blocked the blow by catching the handle with both his knives, the blades digging deep into the wooden handle.  He then forced the larger axe down.  He realized this was a mistake only after Eredor had swung the arm that held the shield and nearly struck him on the head.  Jumping back, Legolas searched Eredor's eyes for any emotion at all.  There was none.

"Eredor, I'm sorry!"  Legolas yelled to hear himself over the screaming crowds.

Eredor either didn't listen or didn't hear, but he charged again, this time spinning to the opposite side.  Legolas was ready this time.  He dropped one of his knives and then reached up his free hand and grasped the shaft of the axe just as Eredor brought it down on him, stopping it's descent.  

"Eredor…please…listen to me!"  He said to Eredor, who despite his own strength couldn't wrench the weapon from the elf's iron grip.  "I said I'm sorry."

"What you're sorry for can't be helped now that you've already done it!"  Eredor snarled, trying to swing at Legolas with his shield arm again.  Legolas dodged out of the way, and attempted to rip the axe away from Eredor in the process.    But Eredor held onto his weapon tightly, and instead of taking it away, Legolas broke the shaft in half, where it was weakened by the notches the elf's knives had left.  The axe head broke off in his hand and he threw the axe to the side.

But Eredor didn't give up.  Throwing the other half of the axe-shaft aside, he again charged.  Legolas didn't bother to dodge this time.  He let Eredor hit him head on.  He felt he deserved it.

Flying back into the sand, he quickly rolled to the side.  He looked up and saw that Eredor had armed himself with another weapon, the very knife Legolas had dropped.  He rushed at Legolas again.

_I could easily disarm him…_Legolas thought to himself.  _He's not planning his actions, he's just charging me again and again._

The elf sprang up and back gracefully, suddenly realizing that he was coming to be dangerously close to the wall.  Eredor was acting like he really did want to kill him!  

_He won't.  _Legolas heard a voice in his head say.  _He knows he'd be disqualified if he did…and then  there would be no chance of either him or Eressa getting out.  _

And secretly in his heart Legolas thought that if Eredor didn't want freedom for himself, he'd want it for his little sister.  That much Legolas was positive he knew.  

_He won't hurt me knowing Eressa loves me.  _The voice said again.  _He knows it would hurt her, and I know the last thing in the world Eredor would want to do would be to hurt his sister._

Eredor again launched himself at the elf, this time shield first.  He was too angry right now to think about his fighting.  Legolas caught the edges of the shield in his hands, using it to push back his friend a short distance.  But Eredor suddenly mustered some hidden strength and shoved Legolas the rest of the way back into the wall, knocking the wind out of the elf.

Legolas suddenly realized he had let his emotions prevent him from fighting well also.  He began to raise his remaining knife, but before he knew it the one he had dropped was at his throat, the sharp, cold steel pressing against his flesh.

And Eredor spoke.  

"If you hurt her I'll kill you right here."  He said quietly.  Then he waited for Legola's response.

Legolas breathed heavily.  "I didn't.  I'd never dream of it.  And that, Eredor, is a promise I will never break."

Eredor's gaze softened the tiniest bit.  "But how…how could you not tell me?!"

"I should have."  Legolas said, sounding calm but not at all feeling that way.  "I'm sorry."

Eredor pressed the knife against Legolas's neck a little harder.  "I could kill you right now."  He repeated.

"I know.  But know this, Eredor."  Legolas said.  "If I'm gone, what will Eressa think of you then?  How do you think she would feel if she received news that her lover has been killed by her own brother?"

Eredor's expression changed from that of anger to fear, and then back again.  "Her lover, are you?"

"Yes, and she is mine."  Legolas replied.  He was holding back nothing now.

The knife in Eredor's grip trembled.  Suddenly, he turned and faced the crowd, who had been silent as the dead the whole time.  

"The elf has surrendered!"  He cried loudly.  There was a slight pause, but then the crowd began to cheer softly, and then louder and louder.

Legolas stood with his back against the stone and closed his eyes.  When he opened them, a guard was at his side, roughly pushing him away towards the nearest door out of the ring.

Legolas kept his head turned towards his friend.  He hoped that he would show some sign of forgiveness, some sign of understanding.

But Eredor did not look back.

The guard pushed Legolas through a pair of wooden doors, into halls Legolas recognized.  He was being sent back to his cell.  As soon as he was out of the arena, another guard hurriedly slapped chains on the elf, and then led him on through the halls and corridors to his quarters.  Legolas was barely noticing any of it.

_What if Eredor wins?  What if he collects money and comes back for Eressa and takes her away from me?_  He thought.  He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. 

Finally the guard found the elf's cell, and pulling out a ring of keys he opened the door.  Legolas did what he never would have expected himself to do—he walked into his small room without the guard having to force him.  The guard didn't notice the change in the elf's behavior and removed his shackles as though nothing had happened and this was just an ordinary day.  Then with a slam of the door and some faint disappearing footsteps, he was gone.

Legolas was left there with nothing but his emotions.

He was alive, although he felt like dying. He was afraid.  

And he was alone.

*****************Personal thing***********

There.  More action.  Let the boulders fly.  *holds up shield*

Also, sorry for the long wait.  I had finals this week, and I could do nothing but study.  Again, I apologize!  Let's just pray I pass chemistry.

Also also, I've broken **500 REVIEWS!!!**  Thanks to all you guys!  Without you, this story would have gotten nowhere!  __

**breeNbloom:**  That's ok, I haven't updated in a while anyway.  Have you got finals at your school too?  I just did.  Torture.  Ugh.  I'm all tested-out.  Well, thank you a lot!  Bye!

**la chica mysteriousa:**  Ok, ok!  There.  You have the action.  Happy?  LOL.  

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Thank you!  Gosh, every time you review you just shower me with compliments!  Thank you so much!  I'm just anxious to see what your reaction is to this chapter!  It was hard to write!  Well, thanks again!

**Nikki:**  Glad you weren't expecting it!  I love plot twisters!  Thank you!

**Inion na Hoice:**  Thank you so much! Yes, I knew that the stuff on the box was something Celtic, I just forgot the name!  I saw it on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and thought it was cool!  Thanks again!

**eternal_dragon:**  Thank you very much!  I'm honored you spent four hours in front of a computer just to read my story and you compliments are great!  Thank you thank you thank you!  Well…your gonna have to see about all your questions…sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't give anything out to anybody except my beta.  And even she doesn't know everything yet.  But thank you very very much!  Bye!

**PaliminoRider16:**  Yes, I did miss you!  Ah…AOL.  That's why I don't have it.  Thank you!

Nirobie:  I will update as soon as I can this time!  Promise!  Thanks!

**Elainor:**  Don't worry, as you saw in this chapter, that's not gonna happen.  But the stuff that's gonna happen is much worse…Mwahahahaha!  Thanks!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  I know, I know.  I always end my chapters with evil cliffies!  My choir concerts went well.  I say "concerts" because I got drafted unexpectedly into The Valley 8 Honors Choir and we had a concert Saturday.  We sang awesome for that one!  Thank you so much, Jennie!  I love you!

**Truffles:**  Yes, freedom!  Thanks!

**LegyLuva:**  Thank you very much!  Yes, my concert went well.  Actually, I had two of them, my regular school one, and then I got drafted into an extra-curricular Honors one, and we had a concert Saturday and that went awesome.  And you are correct, sir!  I'm not answering any questions!  Sorry, just my rule.  But thanks anyway!  Love ya!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Gee, I hope you get signed in soon.  And I'm sorry about the band thing.  Just practice lots, alright?  Maybe they'll switch you.  And Yep!  Orli is now 27!  Gosh, that's old…almost thirty…and I'm only 16…damnit!  Oh well.  Well, thank you so much and I hope you get signed in soon!

**Deana:**  Yep!  That's the way it works.  Did you like this chapter?  I know some people aren't gonna because Eredor kinda hates Legolas now.  Well, sorry to disappoint you but as you read, Legolas didn't win.  You'll have to wait and see if Eredor does.  Thanks!  And by the way, happy really-be-lated birthday!  You and Legola's brother have the same birthday!  Yay!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Thank you!  Yep, that idea for the arena roof came to me as a surprise too, so I just wrote it in!  Thank you again!

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you very much!  Sorry for the late chapter!  I had finals.  Ugh.  I know, the ending is a cliffhanger.  Every ending for every chapter in my story is a cliffie!  LOL.  I don't feel bad about the missed reviews anymore cuz now I actually had time to write them!  Yay for me!  Well, thank you a bunch!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hi!  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN, BABY!!!  WEEE!  I'm so happy, all my finals for school are now over!  Yay!  As you can see, Leggy did lose, but it wasn't exactly on purpose.  You'll have to see what happens with Eredor in the next chapter.  Thank you very much!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Thank you very much!  

**DiamondTook3:**  You just read what Legolas did! Poor him, right?  Thank you!  More coming soon!


	44. Chapter 44: Alone

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

*************Chapter 44**************

Legolas sat at his and Eredor's table…only he was alone.  Eredor was sitting and eating with the other men at the other side of the room.  It had been this way for five straight days.

Eredor had not won the tournament.  His strength gave out under the hand of the same man he had always lost to before.  Legolas found himself somewhat glad of this.  At least this way there was no way Eredor could take Eressa away from him…forcefully, anyway.

The elf didn't look over his shoulder to see what his former friend was doing.  He just sat, and stared into the swirling depths of the soup in his bowl.  The light from a window was shining on his back, giving him some physical comfort, but not emotional comfort.

He didn't understand.  He didn't understand humans and their emotions.  He remembered the day when he and Eredor had been working on building the new arena, and Eredor had jested about Legolas loving Eressa.

_It's not like I would mind if you did.  _Eredor had said to him.  

Legolas frowned.  Obviously, that had been a jest too.  

Since the day Eredor defeated him in the arena, Legolas had been extremely nervous around Eressa.  He told her everything about what had happened, and she had tried to comfort him…but it didn't work.  Before he knew it, Legolas was turning away from her embraces, mumbling something about her brother would not approve it.  She retorted by saying that she was a full-grown woman now, and that her brother didn't own her.  But still Legolas didn't feel the same.  For the first time, he actually thought that the romance shared between him and the human girl was wrong.

And for the first time, Legolas _knew_ that it was wrong.  And it made him wonder…if Eredor had reacted so negetivily to the fact that he and Eressa were involved, what would _his_ people think?  What of his father and the elves?

_They would never approve.  _Legolas thought.  _They would say I belong with another one of my kind._

Deep in his heart, Legolas knew he did.  He belonged with another elf.  But he didn't want that.  He wanted to stay with Eressa, to live and die with her in happiness.  But because of his race, he'd never have that.  Silently he cursed himself for having been born an immortal.  

Legolas barely heard the guards begin to bellow for the slaves to regroup into their lines.  It was only when one of them came over and yanked him up by his hair did he notice.  

He left his bowl of soup on the table untouched.

**********

That night, Eressa arrived at Legolas's cell without a smile on her face.  She approached Legolas shyly as he sat, still as a stone on the bed.  His knees were hugged to his waist, making him appear smaller than he was.  It reminded Eressa of a child.  She did not like to see Legolas that way.

"Legolas?"  She asked.  "Are you alright?"

Legolas glanced up sadly and shook his head.  Eressa sighed and joined him on the bed, bending forward to kiss his lips—but he turned his face away at the last moment.  Eressa frowned.  He'd been doing that—turning away from her comforts and signs of affection—for days now.  Ever since the tournament.  Eressa knew it was because of how her brother had reacted to finding out that she and Legolas were involved.  It seemed so long ago that she last tasted his kisses.

"Don't you love me anymore, Legolas?"  She asked, hurt.

Legolas whipped his head around in shock.  "Of course I do.  I always will."

Eressa shook her head.  "You aren't acting like it.  And just because my brother was upset when he found out about us?"

"But he's right, Eressa."  Legolas argued.  "I should have told him sooner."

"That may be…"  Eressa said half-heartedly.  "But still…"

"Eressa, I don't want to speak of this."  Legolas interrupted, turning to stare at the wall.  Valar, he could barely look at her anymore.  How could he continue to love her the way he had?

"Of course you don't!"  Eressa countered angrily, but then her voice softened into a sad whisper.  "You…you…you never call me '_melamin_' anymore."

Legolas looked up sharply.  It was true.  He'd been using Eressa's real name the last five days instead of his usual pet names for her.  "I'm sorry."  He said softly.

"Sorry?"  The girl asked.  "That's not good enough, Legolas.  That's not what I want."

"What do you want, Eressa?"  Legolas questioned, surprising himself by looking directly into her eyes.

"I want you to love me again."  Eressa answered sincerely.  "I want you to kiss me for once, and kiss me like you love me."  She leaned forward.

Legolas's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again.  He brushed a stray hair away from her face and then leaned in and kissed Eressa long and soft.  As if it was automatic, she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him.  But he didn't respond any further.  He just didn't feel it.

Legolas pulled away.  "I'm sorry, Eressa."  He murmured.  "I can't.  I can't anymore."

Eressa drew in a sharp breath, and she felt the familiar sensation in her eyes as tears began to fill them.  Slowly she got up off the bed and walked towards the door.  Her hand rose up, but she hesitated in knocking, taking the moment to turn back one last time and look at Legolas.  He had turned away, and was staring at the wall next to the bed, not watching.  

Not caring.

Blinking to hold back the tears, her hand finally rapped on the wood.

"Guard!  Guard!"  She called.

When Legolas heard her call he abruptly glanced up, confused.  "Eressa?"  He asked, setting his feet on the ground.

"Eressa?"  He asked again.  "What are you doing?"

Eressa didn't turn to him.  She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and knew Legolas could hear them too.  "I'm leaving."  She said flatly.

Legolas stood up.  "Leaving?  You can't leave!"  He began to approach her.

"I most certainly can."  She retorted.  "There's no point in me staying with you anymore…you obviously don't love me."

Legolas grasped her shoulder and gently forced her around.  "But I do."

Eressa's anger overwhelmed her.  "You do not.  You never did.  You just used me, that's all!"

Legolas's eyes widened.  "That's not true!"

Eressa shook the elf's hands off her shoulders roughly, the tears sparkling in her eyes.  "Don't touch me."  She said, her tone cutting deep into Legolas's heart.  

He began to become afraid.  He feared she would leave him.  Forever.  He feared being alone.  

"I won't let you go."  He said determinedly.  He tried to reach for her but she again flinched away.  The footsteps came closer.  "I won't lose you!"  He cried.

"You already have."  Eressa said coldly.  She surprised herself as the words slipped cleanly out of her mouth, and when she saw the terribly sad expression on Legolas's face she was shamed.  But then again, he had hurt her…and she felt the need to hurt him in return.  Suddenly, the door behind her opened, and a guard appeared through it.  He seemed amused.

"Eh…you rang, miss?"  He said, sneering at the elf across from him.  Legolas's eyes shot him a killing glare, changing completely from the large, sad orbs they had once been to two hard, black, impenetrable ones.

"I'd like to leave."  Eressa said simply and soundly.  That surprised the guard.

"Is he hurtin' ye?"  He asked her after a moments pause, gesturing to Legolas.

Eressa looked away from Legolas's eyes as they again turned to her and pleaded with her to reconsider her decision.  But her mind was made up.

"Yes."  She answered, her voice barely audible.

"That's not true!"  Legolas suddenly blurted, earning a glance of shock from the guard.  

"Well, that's the most I've heard out of ye!"  He said, smiling a little.  He then turned back to Eressa.  "Come on then, miss."

He turned out the door and Eressa began to follow him.  But suddenly she felt a dull pain as Legola's hand closed tightly around her upper arm.

"No!"  The elf cried, suddenly more afraid then he ever remembered being in his life.

"Let go!"  Eressa yelled loudly, and the guard turned back to them.

"Hey!"  He shouted, pulling a club from his belt.  "Let her be, elf!"

Legolas paused to snarl at the guard but didn't release his hold on Eressa's arm.  The guard raised his weapon and started forward.  Eressa screamed.  Legolas suddenly realized that with Eressa between them she might get hurt.  His hand relaxed it's grip on her arm, just enough to let her pull away in her struggling.  Legolas was so emotionally distraught that he didn't realize the guard was still coming at him with the club, until he felt it's impact on the left side of his head…the side that had been split open just weeks before.

Eressa screamed again and closed her eyes, but that didn't help her ears from hearing the thud of wood against flesh and the sound of Legolas being knocked back into his cell.

The guard had knocked the elf back only a few feet…but even though he was dazed and his head was bleeding again, Legolas was still strong, and he recovered quickly.  When his eyes again gained their focus, the guard was shutting the door to his cell…with Eressa on the other side of it.

"NO!"  He screamed, and rushed at the door with all his might.  But it was too late the door closed and the locked clicked before he reached it.  His body collided with the solid wood and iron, making his muscles cry out in pain.  But he didn't stop.  Some foolish thread running through his mind made him think he could break the door down and win his love back.

"ERESSA!"  Legolas screamed.  "ERESSA!"

Eressa tried not to listen to his cries of agony and heartache as she and guard that had retrieved her rushed down the hall to the door to the mansion.  At last, she felt the tears spill out of her eyes, and slid warmly down her cheeks.  She wanted to hate herself.

Legolas had used her…used her for his pleasure, and lied about it…hadn't he?  Why else would he suddenly not want to embrace or kiss her?  It was because he had grown tired of her, that was it.  Wasn't it?  Eressa wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, only to have more stain her cheeks and drip onto her dress, making dark circles in the fabric.  He had never loved her.  Or had he?  Either way, it didn't matter…

She still loved him.

********

Inside his cell, Legolas pounded weakly on the door until he collapsed from exhaustion, his pants quickly forming into sobs.  

Eressa had left him…he couldn't believe it…and he deserved it.  Suddenly he wished that he had not hesitated in returning her embraces and kisses…suddenly he wished she was still within earshot so that he could call to her and tell her that he was sorry and loved her more than his own life, even if it meant revealing their love to everyone in the corridor.

"Oh…Valar…"  Legolas sobbed, his head dropping into his hands.  He wanted to die.  He wanted the Valar to take his soul so that he might die, that he might swim along with his brother and others that waded into the Stream of the Dead.

"Eressa…" He sobbed softly.  "I love you still…please know that…Valar, please come back to me…don't leave me alone…"

But only the darkness embraced him that night.  Legolas stayed where he was, bleeding.  His healing gash had been partially reopened by the guard's blow to his skull.  But he didn't notice or care.

He fell asleep in tears that night.

***********Personal Thing***********

Damn…can't these young hormonal things ever get along?

Sorry it's so short.  You know me…I have to end it right when you can't wait to see what's gonna happen next.  

And for you lovey-dovey types (like me):  Don't worry, the romance isn't over….

**Elainor:**  Thank you!  Your glad Eredor won?  Hm…interesting!  Thank you again!  Bye!

**breeNbloom:**  Mine are over with now too.  But I have yet to see my grade in chemistry.  *winces at the thought*  Thank you for your compliments!  Bye!

**Truffles:**  Yes, I do have over 500 reviews.  I think I rule!  BOULDERS?!  WHERE!!?  *holds up shield and whimpers*

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you very much.  You thought Eredor would kill Leggy?  NO!  I'd never kill my beloved elf!  *huggles Legolas*  Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much!

**eternal_dragon:**  Thank you!  Hehe—man on man action…I like how your mind works…it's like mine!  Well, I can't answer all the questions now, but all will be answered in time…in fact, I think I answered most of them in this chapter…thank you again!  Bye!

**LegyLuva:**  Hey!  Thank you!  I know, Eredor is over-reacting.  But I had to do it.  When the opportunity comes up to cause more angst, I must do it!  I don't know why!  I must have some sort of disorder!  Poor Leggy!  He's even poorer now!  Thank you and also, thanks for supporting my other story!  Love ya!  Bye!

**darkangelgep:**  Yes, Eredor did say that.  I flashed back to it in this chapter.  So you got your answer there.  Thank you!  But Eredor already did something he's gonna regret…you'll see in the next chapter.

**Legolas_gurl:**  Thank you!  Did you pass your Spanish test?  I hope so.  I haven't heard anything about my chemistry final yet.  Yes, poor, poor Legolas.  What do you think of this chapter?  Now he's even poorer.  I'm so evil to him.  Sorry, Legolas.  Don't worry, everything will get better soon!  Thank you again!  Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Thank you, Crystal!  Have you updated your story yet?  I'm waiting eagerly!  Thanks again!

**DiamondTook3:**  Poor everybody!  But Legolas has got it the worst of all of them…I think anyway.  Some might argue that now it's Eressa, since she's the one who thinks Legolas don't love her no more.  Poor them.  Don't worry, everything is gonna get better.  *laughs evilly* And then I'll screw everything up again!  

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Thank you!  *picks out pieces of confetti caught in hair*  Sure, you can have the keys to Legolas's cell.  They aren't the original, but they'll get you in!  Hehe!  Really, you think my style of writing has changed?  How so?  I'd like to know.  But thank you very very much!  I love you forever, girl!  Bye now!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Heya!  Nope, as you read, Eredor didn't win.  He lost to that same guy as before.  Oh well.  If that had happened, it would have messed up everything I've planned, but you are very right (as always), that would have been interesting, especially if Eredor could have come back and tried to take Eressa away from Legolas.  Unfortunately, in this chapter, he kind of has.  Poor Legolas.  See, this is what I think boulders will fly for.  And then some stuff later, that I'll have whole buildings shucked at me for!  Well, I have to go now!  Bye!  PS:  I did ok on my American Literature final, but that's the only one I know!  Thanks for asking!  Love ya!

**Deana:**  Hey girl!  Yeah, ain't it terrible what's happening to Legolas?  *****giggles and squirms*  Oh, I love it.  Poor elf.  As long as he's in my fanfic, he'll never have it easy!  Poor him.  You are right, Eredor did say he would approve of Eressa and Legolas in a relationship before, but I reviewed that in this chapter, so he was kind of joking about it.  (To be perfectly honest with you, that was a mistake and I just had to cancel it out so this thing would work—hehe)  Thank you!


	45. Chapter 45: Truth and Candlelight

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything!  *bursts into tears*

**************Chapter 45**************

Aleka sat at her bed, staring at the creature at the opposite side of the room in sympathy.  Eressa laid on her bed, weeping as if she would never stop.  Aleka was beginning to think just that, for Eressa had done nothing but mourn over her love for Legolas for four days.

"Eressa…" She tried saying again for the hundredth time.  "I believe he still loves you…he just needs some time to adjust to what Eredor thinks of him."

"I-if he l-loved me," Eressa sobbed.  "H-he wouldn't have t-turned away from my k-kisses and…and…" The girl burst into tears again, buring her head deep into the pillows.

Aleka got up and approached her hurting friend.  She placed a comforting hand on Eressa's back and smiled sadly.  She hated to see Eressa in tears again.  She had been so happy when she was with Legolas, but now that she claimed he was only using her…Aleka unconsciously shook her head.  She didn't believe it.  If the elf was that shallow, then why would he have turned away _her_ advances on him that night she'd paid a visit to him?  Aleka just couldn't see how Legolas would want to hurt Eressa intentionally.  But her thoughts separated as Eressa began to speak again.

"Oh, Aleka…" She moaned.  "I-I want to die!  If I could only die!"

Aleka gasped.  Suddenly she grabbed Eressa around the shoulders and spun her around so she faced him.  Eressa cried out at the sudden movement, and her tears ceased for a moment as she looked at Aleka in question.

"Don't you _ever _say that nor anything like it every again, Eressa."  Aleka said firmly, reminding herself of her own late mother.  "Don't you ever."

Eressa stared at her for a moment but then started to cry again.  Aleka let her go and watched as the younger girl curled up and attempted to gain some comfort in hugging a pillow to her chest.  She turned away and wiped some tears of her own away from her eyes.

Why did the gods have to torment her young friend like this?  Had Eressa done something to deserve such pain?

_She shared a forbidden love…_Aleka thought.  _With a male not of her own race…that's what happened._

Aleka found herself searching her mind for possible answers to this problem.  But she knew.  Eredor had started all of this.  It was his disapproval that led Legolas to act the way he did.  Eressa's claims that Legolas was only using her and didn't love her were coming from a torn, aching heart desperate for answers.

Aleka smiled.  Eredor obviously needed some sense knocked into him.  And Aleka knew just how to persuade him.

*********

Eredor sat in his cell after a hard day of training, his blanket wrapped around him.  He felt his body shiver a little, and he turned his head to a familiar crack in the wall.  Eredor's cell had no windows, so at night he was privileged with a candle or two that was nailed to a wall so he could see in the darkness.  The inch-wide crack breathed chilling air at him, blowing his hair from his face.  Eredor frowned.  He couldn't sleep like this, with his bed next to a drafty crack.  Getting up, he easily moved his bed from one side of the room to the other.

Settling back down again, Eredor laid on his bed and tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept turning back to Legolas…and Eressa.

Eredor frowned.  They were probably in Legolas's cell right now.  And only the gods knew what on earth they could be doing in there.  Eredor felt his grip on his blanket tighten and the anger swell up in his heart.  How could Legolas not have told him?

That and a million other questions littered the depths of Eredor's thoughts.  How long had they been involved?  Had Legolas pressured Eressa into this, or had she done it willingly?  

Eredor sighed to himself and rubbed his temple.  How the gods conducted their ways.  The last nine days had been hell for him.  Even when he sat among the men at lunch again, he felt isolated. None of the men spoke to him very much; they only grunted among themselves.  When one did have the courage to speak to him, it was only to ask about his relation with the elf, and why he had so suddenly abandoned him.

Eredor felt his face shrink into a frown.  He hadn't answered those questions.  He didn't know how to.  His friendship with Legolas had been so strong…he'd been the only other person in the world he trusted…and then this happened. 

There was a sudden bang on his cell door, and Eredor practically jumped out of his skin.  It was late—who would come to see him at this hour?  He got his answer when the door opened a moment later.

Aleka strode in, a determined look on her face.  Her deep brown eyes glittered in the pale candlelight and she grinned fiercely when she saw Eredor's shocked expression.  He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.  The guard that had led her here grunted something to her and then closed the door.  Then Eredor finally found his tongue.

"Aleka?"  He asked.  "What are you do…"

That was when Aleka slapped him hard across the face.  It took Eredor totally by surprise, and he put his hand up to his stinging cheek in shock. 

"What was that for?"  He asked, after he took a moment to recover.

Aleka's brown eyes blazed in anger.  "How could you?"  She asked.  "How could you treat Legolas like that?  How could you not approve of his relationship with your sister?"

Eredor realized and rolled his eyes.  "Oh, so now you know about it too, eh?"  He asked, annoyed.

Aleka shook her head.  "I've known about it much longer than you have.  And I, unlike you, totally and utterly approve of it."

"Go away." Eredor said.  "What happens with my sister is none of your business."

"It is none of your business either, Eredor."  The girl persisted.

Eredor furrowed his brow.  "It most certainly is!  She's my sister, Aleka!"

Aleka stood up proud and tall.  "And a grown woman, capable of governing herself."

"She is not.  If she was capable of doing that she would never have gotten involved with Legolas."  Eredor shot back.

Aleka suddenly leaned in close, and Eredor flinched, thinking she meant to slap him again. 

"Listen, Eredor."  She said through partially clenched teeth.  "Eressa _loves  _Legolas.  She _loves_ him.  And Legolas loves her.  But now because of you, Legolas has been neglecting Eressa and she's been…"

"Good!"  Eredor interrupted.  "They shouldn't have been together anyway."

Eredor cried out slightly as Aleka slapped him again.   "Shut up, Eredor."  She said coldly.  "She's eighteen now.  A grown woman, and you can't govern her like this any longer."

"So what?"  Eredor said stubbornly.

"This is what:  Eressa left Legolas four nights ago because she thought he didn't love her any more.  And every since then, she hasn't gotten out of bed, and the only thing she does is weeps.  She only leaves the room to go get medicine from the palace nurses because her stomach hasn't stopped bothering her.  Other than that, she does nothing!  Is that what you wanted for your sister, Eredor?"  Aleka said, all in one breath.

Eredor's breath caught in his throat.  "I-I thought they were still together."

"When they haven't been, and it's hurting both of them."  Aleka said, softening her tone.  "Especially Eressa.  Surely you must have noticed some change with Legolas."

"I…I don't talk to him anymore.  I haven't every since I found out.  I'm too angry."  Eredor said honesty…shamefully.

"You're too stubborn, that's what."  Aleka replied.

Eredor wrapped his blanket around his body again, for it had come loose from his hands sometime during Aleka's most resent slap.  He licked his lips and thought for a moment, pondering whether he should answer her or not.

What Aleka said seemed to make sense.  The past four days, Legolas had been acting most strange.  Eredor wouldn't admit it but he'd been watching the elf nearly every moment of the day.  Legolas's behavior had taken a turn that disturbed him.  Whatever Angarod ordered, the elf obeyed without hesitation.  That was when Eredor knew something wasn't normal with the elf.

"He…he has been acting out of the ordinary lately."  Eredor finally admitted.  

"It's because Eressa left him."  Aleka said.  "You'd better say something to him quick, Eredor.  They still love each other…"

"But they shouldn't be together in the first place."  Eredor resisted again.  "It's wrong.  He's an elf and she's human.  It's that simple."

"Since when did love play by the rules, Eredor?"  Aleka countered.  "Since when was love 'that simple'?"

Eredor opened his mouth to say something back to the angry and beautiful woman in front of him, but he couldn't think of anything.

"You're sister is up in our room sleeping right now, Eredor."  Aleka said, leaning in closer to him.  "When she wakes she'll cry again.  She's _hurting_, Eredor.  I know the last think you want is to hurt your sister."

Eredor closed his mouth in a straight line and refused to answer.  But he knew everything Aleka was saying to him was true.

Aleka continued.  "Eredor…she told me she wanted to die today."

Eredor swallowed, his mouth dry as he glanced quickly up at the woman in front of him.  He suddenly was very ashamed.

"She did?"  He whispered.

"Yes."  Aleka said.  For a moment she looked as if she would continue, but then she shut her mouth.

"Because of Legolas?"  Eredor said, his anger for the elf swelling up inside him again.

Aleka clenched her fists and her teeth.  "No, because of you!  Because of you, Legolas won't show her the affection Eressa deserves, which has resulted in all of this!  How many times to I have to tell you, Eredor?!"

Eredor's head hung.  Aleka waited impatiently for him to say something.

"I-I'm sorry…" He finally mumbled, not knowing what else to do.

"You'd better be."  Aleka said harshly, but smiling anyway.  "Now, because of all this, I'm going to be stuck here with you the rest of the night."

She plopped down on the bed next to him, crossing her arms and huffing in anger.

"How'd you get down here in the first place, Aleka?"  Eredor asked, curious.

"I told the guard that I was your 'reward'."  Aleka answered slyly.  "It took quite a bit of acting to convince him, and that's why I was late."

"Well, it worked."  Eredor said, trying to smile.  "Aleka, I'm sorry.  When you go back to Eressa in the morning, tell her that I've wronged her and I'm sorry."

"And what are _you_ going to do in the morning?"  Aleka asked.

Eredor swallowed again.  "I'll try to speak to Legolas, but it won't be easy.  By the Gods—I could hate that elf forever."

"But you don't."  Aleka said.

"I don't."  Eredor agreed.  "I never did.  But it's going to take a lot for me just to go speak with him again—let alone forgive him."

"He was only doing what he thought was right, Eredor.  You would have done the same."  Aleka assured him.

"I know.   I've known that all along…I just don't understand…Legolas has been so forthright with me before, even when it came to Eressa."  Eredor said.  "Why was this different?"

"You tell me."  Aleka shrugged, tapping her fingers on the bed.

Eredor sighed.  "Well…now what do we do?"

Aleka looked at him, and her warm, full lips began to slowly curve into a smirk.  

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

**********Personal thingy************

Yes.  Short, I know.  Sorry!  

AND DUDE!!  WHO ALL SAW THE **"TROY"** COMMERCIAL DURING THE SUPERBOWL???  I DID, AND DAMN, THAT IS GONNA BE A GOOD MOVIE AND I'M GONNA SEE IT A ZILLION BILLION MILLION TIMES!  IN FACT, I'M GONNA RENT OUT THE THEATRE THE NIGHT IT COMES OUT AND JUST SIT IN THE EMPTY THEATRE AND SCREAM **"ORLANDOOOO!!!!!"**

Ahem…caffeine plus me plus no homework equals one very crazy scion of an ape.

Anywhoo…reviews….

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  I know, the last chappy was really sad, but I wanted it to be that way.  Yay for sadness.  *thinks*  I'm weird.  Awesome!  Glad your mom got a job!  Yay for getting jobs!  I'm gonna get mine soon!  Not that I'm looking forward to it or anything…Thank you very much!  I'm glad you think my style of writing has improved, and most of all, that I've become more confident!  I have too!  Just you wait, I'll be writing NC-17 fics all over the place next!  Hehe…just kidding…  Thanks bud!

**la chica mysteriosa:**  Glad your happy!  Happy is good!  I know, Poor Leggy.  It will all get better soon.

**breeNbloom:**  Happy Half-Birthday!  Sucks that you didn't get an Orlando signed picture!  You know the ones they send back to you aren't really his sig, thought right?  They're just stamped with it.  I'm not bothering to send them anything if I don't get a real signature in return!  I've got enough to do!  Well, thanks!

**Whitecoyote:**  Let Eressa and Eredor forgive Legolas?  Wish granted!  I will, just in the next chapter.  I know, me and my cliffies.  I'm a cliff-o-maniac, aren't I?  Well, thanks!

**Elainor:**  Expect this:  Great story!!!  hehehe…sorry, been hyped up on caffeine all day…never buying that kind of soda again…heheehe.  Thank you bunches!

**Nikki:**  I scared you!  Coolness!  Thank you thank you thank you!  Glad you like the struggle at the end!  I did too!  But it was hard to write!  I'm gonna stop using exclamation points now!  There.  Thank you.

**eternal_dragon:**  Thank you, glad I answered your questions!  Yeah, Eredor is being a jerk, but don't worry, he'll stop being jerk-like in the next chapter.  Thank you!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Oh…you did bad on test.  I  know how that feels.  I got a 64% on my Chemistry final…thank god I still ended up getting a C in the class.  Well, thank you very much!  I love you!  Oh, and your wrong about them not making any of Legolas's stuff…you can get necklaces of him and keychains and outfits and wigs and the list goes on…

**LegyLuva:**  Oh, poor you!  Having to stand out in the snow!  But Yay!  to getting to stay home all day! Aw…And you bet I can cause my characters pain and suffering!  I like it!  MWAHAHAHAHA!!  Me so evil!  Don't worry, stuff will get better…and then worse…and then better again…and then  *ahem.*  Well, thank you!

**darkangelgep:**  Legolas acts like a baby?  Hmm…you may be right…but it's the way I figure people in love act since I've never been in love.  Yet.  But thanks for telling me that!  Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Oh!  Good luck with your musical!  I hope it goes well!  *crosses fingers for you*  Love you girl!  Bye, and thank you!  Goodnight!

**Truffles:**  *laughs evilly*

**itarilde-elenastar:**  YES!!  MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!  I love reading the reviews when I do something terrible to the characters!  You always act in such unpredictable ways…its entertaining, really…ANYWHOO, don't cry!  Everything will be ok soon!!  I promise!!  Thanks!!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  YIKES!!  Hehe!  Yeah, Eredor a jerk…he needs some therapy…And HELL YES!!  I'd jump off a million cliffs if I got to kiss Orlando Bloom!  Did you know this summer he's gonna be filming a movie in the US?  In Oregon and Kentucky?  I'm so going, I don't care what my parents say!  I'll steal the Chevy and freaking abduct the man!!  I'm really hyper!  Heheh!  Thank you very much!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Hey!  Poor everyone…it's gonna get better, don't worry.  Thank you very much!  I loved your compliments!  Thank you!

**Deana:**  I know, I'm really mean to the poor elf, aren't I?  I'll post another chappy as soon as I can!  Thank you, girl!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Ok, so I'm reading my reviews, and their all like "NO!  ERESSA CAN'T LEAVE LEGOLAS!!" and then there's yours.  Hehe!!!  I guess you are in a morbid mood!  Yeah, Legolas deserved it, but hey, your right, they will get back together!  You're a psychic Platy!!  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN, BABY!!!!!!!  Yay!  Cupcakes and Steel bunkers!  Oh my!  *takes cupcakes and steel bunkers*  Thanks, Platy, you're the absolute best!!

**DiamondTook3:**  Poor them, I know.  I'm so freaking mean to everything!!  Don't worry, everything will get better.  Eredor will stop being a jerk, promise!  Thank you!


	46. Chapter 46: Back to the Moonlight

************Chapter 46**************

The next day, Legolas again sat on his table, alone, his soup in front of him.  The thin mixture swirled as he leaned his head on one hand and stirred the liquid with the other.

He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever.  Actually, it was since yesterday.  But he was hungry despite of it.  He wanted to eat, but he felt he didn't have the energy.  He didn't feel he had the energy to do anything.

His face bore the results of last night.  His eyes were red and his lids barely could keep open.  He hadn't slept so much as a wink since Eressa had left.  He foolishly believed that one of these nights she'd come back to him.  It hadn't happened, and he was losing hope in everything.himself.freedom.and life.  Being an elf, he could go long periods of time without sleep, but four days of not sleeping and being driven around by Angarod was taking its toll on him.  He felt weak, inside and out, and he felt that no miracle other than Eressa coming back from him could save him.

Legolas knew very well what was happening to him.  He was dying.  Slowly.  As the elves did if their heart was broken.  Legolas's was purely shattered.  And it seemed that each time he tried to pick up a shard of his heart, he only cut himself deeper on the sharp edge, bringing himself closer to death.

And Legolas wanted it.  He couldn't imagine living without Eressa in his life.  Even life as a slave was better than a life without love.  So why live?  He only hoped it would happen sooner.

Legolas set down his spoon, watched it as the droplets of soup from it dripped onto the wooden table.  That was when he sensed somebody approaching him from behind.  

Legolas didn't move.  It was probably a guard, come to give him a hard time.  They liked to do that.  But they hadn't been able to get a good reaction out of him the past four days, and had switched to taking turns whipping him whenever they felt like it.  Legolas braced himself for a whiplash that he was sure would come across his shoulders any second.

But it didn't come.  And Legolas sensed the person stopping, heard his footsteps falter.  It only lasted a moment, though, and then the footsteps fell into steady rhythm again.  Legolas thought he recognized that rhythm.

"Legolas."  The sound of his own name was something new to the elf, and he blinked, his drowsiness somehow gone.  Who had said it?  Who had found out his name?  Legolas was almost afraid to turn around and find out, so he didn't move.

"Legolas.it's Eredor.  Look at me."

Legolas's thoughts exploded.  Eredor?!  What in the blazes was he doing, talking him up like this?

_I'm crazy._Legolas thought.  _My grief has driven me to madness and I'm imagining all of this._

"Legolas, I'm going to say what I have to, whether you will look me in the eye or not.  Turn around."  Eredor's voice trembled.

Legolas didn't listen.  He didn't obey.  So the voice continued.

"Legolas, I'm sorry for what I've done to you."  Eredor said.  "I should not have reacted so strongly and so angrily.  I want you to forgive me for what I've done."

Legolas didn't move.  He was afraid to.

"Legolas, please."  The voice said again.  Legolas sensed the person come around him and for the first time in nine days he was able to look at Eredor.or what his crazed mind thought was an image of Eredor.  "Look at me."

"I am looking at you."  Legolas said suddenly, surprising himself.  

"It seems like you're looking through me."  Eredor said.  He slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I don't know if I am or not."  Legolas answered again, unwittingly.  "Are you real?"

Eredor blinked and made a face.  "What?"

"Am I just mad or are you really here?"  Legolas said, a bit louder, unable to control his voice.

"I'm here." Eredor said.  "I'm apologizing to you Legolas."

Legolas was a hair away from pinching himself.  What on this earth could have so suddenly and soundlessly changed Eredor's mind about all of this?

Still, his mouth kept answering:  "I know."  He replied.

"So.will you forgive me for the way I treated you?"

"If you forgive me for the way I treated _you_."

"But you didn't treat me wrongly."

"Yes I did."

"But only because you thought it would upset me."

"It did."

"You're right."

"So why are you here?  What happened?"

Eredor looked away as the elf, who was still only beginning to believe that this was reality, leaned forward and stared at him.  He bit his lip and answered.

"Aleka."  He said.somewhat ashamed.  

"Aleka?"

"Yes."  Eredor answered.  "She came to me one last night.she told me everything."  He looked up sadly at Legolas.  "She told me that Eressa left you."

Legolas felt a fresh stab of pain in his heart as he heard that name spoken.  "She doesn't love me anymore."  He whispered.  "She thinks I used her."

"She loves you, Legolas."  Eredor pressed.  "Aleka told me.  She's miserable without you.  And it's all my doing, because I didn't approve."

"But I didn't tell you what I should have told you."  The elf insisted.

"Yes, but I was the one who overreacted."  Eredor said, his eyes darting in nervousness.  "I'm sorry."

Legolas stared long and hard at the young man in front of him.  The world was silent.  The voices of the other slaves at the opposite end of the room disappeared.  The calls of the guards to one another vanished.  All Legolas heard was his own breathing.  Eredor tried to stare back at him, but failed.  His eyes fell to the wooden tabletop, full of shame and sorrow.

"I forgive you, Eredor."  Legolas finally said, very slowly.  "You were only trying to protect your sister."

"I know, but she doesn't need my protection when she is with you."  Eredor said.  "You could protect her much better than I ever could."

There was a pause, and the world became silent and still again.  But then Legolas spoke.

"Eredor?"

"Yes?"

"Was this the real reason you were upset with me?"

Eredor blinked.  "What?"

"The fact that you can't protect her any longer."  Legolas clarified.  "Is that the real reason you were angry?"

Eredor blinked again.  "I really don't know."  He said.  "I.I just.got angry.  I." He struggled with the right words to say, but finally they all poured out of his mouth.

"You're right.I've been away from her for so long.thinking I couldn't protect her.when I felt the urge to protect her from you, it was overwhelming.  It all just came out.  I needed to protect her from something, like a brother is supposed to do."

Legolas nodded slowly.  His eyes left Eredor's face and drifted back down to his soup.  

"You haven't eaten."  Eredor said matter-of-factly.  "I've been watching you."

Legolas looked up sharply.  "I'm not hungry."

"Legolas.you must eat."  Eredor said.  "You'll die if you don't."

"I already am."

"What?"

"I'm dying."

"No, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"How?"

"The only other way an elf can die, other than being slain.heartbreak."

Eredor shrank back.  Legolas was suffering from not being with Eressa, just as Eressa was suffering from not being with him.  Eredor became deeply distressed at the thought of Legolad dying-because of him.  He quickly thought of something hopeful to say to the elf. 

"She still loves you, you know."  He said softly, about Eressa.  "Aleka told me."

"But she will not come back to me."  The elf answered, knowing who his friend was talking about immediately.for she was all he had thought about for four days and nights  He added grimly:  "I've waited every night since she left."

"She'll come back tonight.or the next night, Legolas."  Eredor urged.  "Aleka said she'd convince her."

"She thinks I don't love her."  Legolas's ice-blue eyes were dragged down to his soup again.

"But you do."

"Yes."

"Then she knows.  She'll come back to you."  Eredor said, even though he wasn't sure.

Legolas lifted his eyelashes and again glanced at the man.  His eyes were blank, yet they pulsed with emotion.  "Do you think so?"  He asked, with a quietness Eredor had never heard before.

The young man swallowed, and shakily smiled.  "Yes, I really think so."  He said.

**********

Eressa stood in front of the door that she'd left through four nights ago, trying to keep the whole of her body from shaking.  

_This was stupid.I never should have let Aleka convince me to do this._She told herself, and then instantly was ashamed.

Time ticked by in slow motion as Eressa watched the guard that had escorted her here pull out the cell keys from a pocket in his shirt.carefully choose the right one.place it in the keyhole.turn it.and the door opened.

Eressa walked in.  Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it inside her head.

Legolas laid on the bed, unmoving.  His eyes were open, but they did not turn to her as she entered.  Eressa didn't move.  She just stared at him.  It took her a while to finally figure out that he was sleeping.

Asleep, the moonlight the only thing covering him.  Eressa approached him cautiously, not wanting to wake him.  As she got closer, she noticed his eyes were reddened.  He'd been crying.

_Like I have._Eressa said to herself.

Eressa stood in front of the sleeping elf for what seemed like forever.  He looked so much younger when he was still, like a child.  His body was partially curled up, making him appear smaller in form.  His blanket laid crumpled on the floor, tossed away by the elf in his sleep.

Eressa bent down and picked it up, feeling the course fiber between her fingers.  She could almost hear the scraping of the wind from beyond the tiny window to her left.  She shivered, but not because of the cold.  

Legolas was so still.  Usually when Eressa saw him, his body hummed with warmth and life.  He always had color in him.  But now.now he was bathed gently in the blue moonlight, painting his body a cold and icy shade.  It was frightening to Eressa, to see him like that.yet, it was beautiful.

Carefully, she draped the blank over his sleeping form, smoothing it around his body as a mother would to a newborn child.  Through the thin material of the blanket she felt the warmth of his body, and Eressa suddenly had the urge to wake him, so that he might surround her in that warmth and take her.

"Why."  She whispered.  She intended to wake him at first, but as her words went on she changed her mind and let her voice sink down into a low, smooth volume.  ".why do you do this to me.make me love you?"

Eressa knew the answer to that.  Everyone did.  She didn't need Legolas to answer her.

Eressa's eyes floated upwards to the wall next to the bed.  Legolas had scribbled more on the wall.  Elvish letters laid scattered across the rough texture of the bricks and stone, almost glowing when the moonlight shone on them.  She recognized a few of them, as Legolas had been slowly educating her on Elvish before she had left.  

_E.R.E.S.S.A._She spelt in her mind after much thought.  _My name._

"Legolas."  She said softly, the word like a spear in her tongue.  She hadn't dared to say it so long.  She looked back down on the elf.

Eressa felt her knees buckle beneath her as she kneeled down beside the crude bed.  She leaned forward and folded her arms under her chin, her face inches from Legolas's.

"I love you, Legolas."  She whispered again.  "I."  She let her last sentence hang in the air.

Her heartbeat was slower now.  She could no longer feel it in her skull or in her fingertips.  Her emerald eyes grazed over Legolas's sleeping form once again.  One of his hands was rested before his face, on the wood of the bed.  She gently took between her hands and held it there.  

Then she set her head down, and slept.

*************Personal thing*************

Hi guys, sorry for the terrible long period of time between updates lately.but there's this huge choral performance I'm taking part in and I'm up to my nose in practice.  Plus I just had my crush, who doesn't know that I'm crushing on him, who just thinks I'm his friend, tell me "I won't just go out with people cuz they like me.  I won't do anything."  and now I'm discouraged.   Well, he's going to prom with me anyway, so HA!

**Rachel13:**  Okay, okay!  I'm updating!  And if I have to bribe Paul, this kid who works at the theatre and who I would never ever even look at (well, maybe a little-he is hot) under normal circumstances, with sex, I WILL SEE TROY GOD DAMMIT!!  You can't force me away from my Orli!  *hugs lifesize Orli cutout*  Heh!  Thanks!

**Whitecoyote:**  Yeah, Eredor deserved it.  He's such a jerk.  But he redeemed himself in this chappy.  And that thing about Orlando and Kate being married.IT'S A LIE!!!  A DIRTY, STINKING, ROTTEN LIE!!!  Everyone knows he's gonna marry me once he gets bored with her.  Thanks!

**Black Sheep Alone:**  Thank you!  I will update as soon as possible!  Thank you again!

**Truffles:**  *laughs*

**breeNbloom:**  Actually me and my friends were talking about saving up and actually doing that.  Renting the theatre out, I mean.  But I don't know if they would let us do that.  Well, thanks!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Hi!  Thank you very much.  I wanted to see the new Troy ads on the net, and I tried, but I could only hear the sound!  No picture!  *cries*  Damn sever!  I'm glad you liked this chapter.  But no, I have not seen Peter Pan.  I probably won't until it comes out on DVD or something.  But you make it sound good.  You're lucky when it comes to guys!  I'd pay big money for my crush to pat me in an unmentionable place!  Hehe!  Thanks again!  Bye!

**LegyLuva:**  OH, my god!  Leggy wasn't in the last chappy!  I didn't even realize that!  Coolness!  Hehe!  Thank you very much and I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter!

**darkangelgep:**  Yep, Troy is gonna rock my socks, and I don't care what my crush says:  He's going to see it with me.  (Sorry, I'm gonna talke a lot about him since it's getting close to Valentines Day.)  I think it will scar him for life.  I bet money it's gonna be rated R for a hot and heavy sex scene, and well.let's just say he's a hard-core Christian who doesn't even like it when I say the word "Hell"  or "Damn."  OH well.  It will be funny seeing his face.  Thanks!

**Legolas_gurl:**  Good for you!  Keep up the band-leader-ness and the good-grades-ness!  I'll keep up on the hopeless-chasing-of-a-crush-who-just-thinks-I'm-a-friend-ness!  I'm gonna go see Troy with him..even if I have to tie him up and stick him in the trunk of my car.Thanks you!

**HalandLeg4ever:**  Hey you!  Thank you!  You might think you know what's gonna happen.but you have no idea!  *laughs evily*

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Oh, ok!  Tell me when you're done with your chapters!  I'm eagerly waiting.  Thanks for the review, girl!  PS:  Hey.hows the new (well, he's not new anymore) boyfriend thing going?  I hope alls well!  Bye!

**The Noble Platypus: ** Hey, I checked out your Live Journal, and now I want one!  But I shouldn't get one because then I'll have this, and school, and my social life, and my three choirs, and ARG!!  You see what I mean.  But I checked out your icon and by GOD your PINK!!  Coolness!  NO!  Not Aleka and Eredor BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!  Roseblade and Kevin BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!  Damn, that kid is hot.  And you know what's really hot about him, Platy?  He don't even try!  In fact, he tries not to try!  *swoons*  Sorry, Valentines Day is coming so I can't stop thinking of him.  Kevin is my crush's name.  Soo.Thanks you!  I hoped you liked this chappy!  I liked it!  I'll tell you a secret.it's not the Palace Healer that's gonna find out Eressa's.um.condition.  It's someone else.someone unexpected..oooh.but that won't happen for like a long time, so you'll have to wait.  Sorry!  And I'm not gonna comment on your prophecy because that would ruin the story for you if I told you anything. Sorry again.  And you'll have to wait a very long time for the next sequel.  Believe it or not.I think this story.the one your reading right now.is only about half done.  I know.  I know.  It's terrible and long.  But I've learned from it.  This is what I've learned:  Eressa is the luckiest goddamn chick in the forking world!  Hehe!  Thank you so much Platy!  Your like my best friend!  I love you!  Bye now!  

**Deana:**  Thank you!  Always trying to stick a little funny stuff in there with all this depressing stuff too!  I'll update as soon as I can, as always!  Bye!

**DiamondTook3:**  Hope you don't mind being stuck at the way bottom!  Thank you though!  Your comments make me smile!  See?  ^_^


	47. Chapter 47: Reunited

Disclaimer:  Mwahaha!  I own nothing!

AN:  Nearing chapter 50 here….*winces*  God this is gonna be a monsterous story.  I haven't even started the good parts yet.  Lets hope my computer doesn't crash.

Also, I'm really sorry about the long time it took me to update.  But I have my reasons.  I was sick all of last week, I have a choir competition this weekend that I must practice for, the school play tryouts are this week, and I have two psychology papers and a test that I have to do.  I'm really sorry for the late update, and I regret to say this but…it's probably gonna start to happen more often.  I made the mistake of making my story my top priority and my schoolwork has started suffering because of it.  I can no longer update every week.  I'm really really sorry for this and I wish I could do something about it.  I hope you guys understand.  Thanks.

~Roseblade22

************Chapter 47**************

Legolas stood once again by the edge of the Stream of the Dead.  The cool waters flowing with spirits was washing over his bare toes.  It was a good feeling.  

Eressa stood beside him, there hands entwined tightly.  She looked at him as he stared curiously into the Stream.

"Thinking of going for a swim?"  She asked cheerfully.

"I was…but I can't.  The Stream rejected me."  Legolas muttered.  He looked at her and she smiled.  

"Why are you so happy?"  He asked for no reason except that he wanted to know.

"Why are you so unhappy?"  She countered, but then frowned.  "Never mind.  I know why."

"Yes."  Legolas agreed.

They were silent for a moment, the breeze the only sound whistling through the trees.  Then Eressa spoke again:

"You should go, Legolas."  She urged, looking at him and taking his arm.

"Why?"

"You know why."  She replied.  "It's not your time yet."  She smiled.  "Besides, you'll be better when you wake."

"What makes you say that?"  Legolas asked.

"I just know."  She said with a grin.  "Now go, or you'll run out of time."

Legolas smiled at her, but didn't make a move to leave.  Instead, he leaned in and kissed her warmly.  

"I love you."  He said softly.

Eressa embraced him.  "I love you too, Legolas."

Legolas embraced her back and then stepped away.  The world began to dissolve as he awoke from his dreamland.  

The elf blinked as his eyes struggled to gain focus in the dark.  It was very gloomy, for the moon had gone into hiding.  Legolas yawned groggily, and found that he was covered in his blanket.  It's warmth comforted him.

Legolas turned his head to the side, expecting to see the blank wall at the other end of his small cell.  But he didn't.  He saw two white arms, folded below a face, which was partially covered with flowing gold hair.

_Valar…it can't be…_He thought, but even as he did his hand swept away the hair of the person kneeling beside him.

It was Eressa.  And she was asleep.  Here.  With him.

Legolas's breath caught in his throat and he blinked enough times to convince himself he wasn't just dreaming again.  Eressa had really come back to him!

Legolas felt like laughing…he felt like shouting in joy and dancing until the sun came up…he felt like waking Eressa and then making love to her…but he didn't.  Instead he just stared and sat still, unbelieving.

"Eressa…"  He couldn't help but whisper her name…her beautiful name.

He brushed another stray strand of hair off her face, and he noticed that her skin was cold.  She was shivering.  Legolas immediately whipped the blanket off him and wrapped it around her sleeping form without hesitation.  

He got off the bed and knelt next to his lover's small form, smiling softly.  Eressa had sat on the ground and leaned onto the bed, and then fallen asleep.  She'd again sacrificed her own comfort for him.  

Gently, as not to wake her, Legolas picked her up off the ground and then placed her on the bed, the blanket around her.  She moaned softly and shifted as he set her down, and Legolas quickly laid in the bed beside her, wanting to be close to her if she should wake.

Eressa's delicate eyelashes fluttered open and looked at him.  "Legolas?"  She asked.

"It is I."  He said, smiling, and snaking an arm around her, pulling her close.

Eressa smiled back.  She was not fully awake, and Legolas's answer seemed to satisfy her.  She sighed and leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"I love you, you know."  Legolas said quickly, before she fell into sleep again.  

"Love you too."  She yawned sleepily, her body leaning heavier against him.  Then she fell asleep.

Legolas grinned widely.  For once, he could tell that this was real, that he wasn't just imagining it.  He felt the warmth of Eressa's body against his, felt her breathing and heartbeat against his own.  He felt alive again.

Legolas Greenleaf could not have been more happy.

**************

In the morning, Legolas awoke the feeling of someone's fingers running through his hair.  It took his eyes a while to focus, for the sunlight was very bright today and reflected off the walls.  When he looked up he saw Eressa sitting on the bed, leaning over him, his head in her lap.

Legolas wanted to say something to her, but it wouldn't come out.  All he could do was to lay there and smile stupidly.  Eressa didn't care, and returned the expression softly.

"Good morning…Legolas."  She added his name after a moment's pause, beginning to frown.  Legolas's hand suddenly flew up to her face, cupping it.

"Don't frown, Eressa."  He said.  "You look so much more beautiful when you are smiling."

"As do you."  Eressa replied, but her smile only returned for a moment.  "I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas frowned also.  He knew very well about what she was speaking about.  She didn't have to explain it to him.  "I know.  You don't have to say anything else, Eressa.  I want to forget it."

Eressa nodded and the frown disappeared.  But a smiled did not replace it.  She stared at him, her face blank.  Then she said:  "Call me 'melamin', Legolas."

Legolas blinked and grinned lightly.  "I'll do more than that."  He said, sitting up and grasping her small shoulders in his hands.  He forced his mouth against hers and she signed and leaned into him.

"I love you, Legolas."  Eressa said when his mouth left hers and he embraced her tightly.  "I don't know why I doubted you."

"It was a mistake."  Legolas urged.  "Let us not speak of it again."

Eressa smiled again.  The smile felt so strange on her face.  It was as if she was a newborn baby, just discovering the expression for the first time in her life.

"The guards will be coming soon."  Legolas observed, turning his head to see out the window with sunlight spilling through it.  "It's a shame we don't have more time to ourselves, melamin."  As he said this he embraced her again, his hands clutching her body and his lips softly brushing the nape of her neck.

Eressa giggled and pushed him away playfully.  "There will be time for that.  Tonight."

"And the next night."  Legolas added with a mischievous grin.  "And the next and the next…"

"Legolas!"  Eressa said, hushing him with a kiss.

"Eressa."  Legolas echoed. "When they come I will not be able to let go of you, much less let you leave here."

"I know, but you have to."  Eressa said, both happily and sadly as she kissed the elf's shoulder.  She turned her head and buried her face in Legolas's long hair, as he did the same with hers.

"By the gods…I love you so much."  She whispered, mostly to herself, but Legolas heard.

"I love you as well."  Legolas returned softly, inhaling her familiar scent.

Suddenly, Eressa felt an ache in her stomach begin to form and grow.  "Oh…"  she groaned, pulling away from Legolas's grasp.  "Not again…"

Legolas drew back his head in concern.  "What is it?  Eressa?"

Eressa sat back and clutched her stomach with both hands.  "It's nothing.  My stomach has been bothering me."

"Still?"  The elf asked.  "You have seen a nurse, have you not?"

"I have."  Answered the girl.  "She gives me medicine, and it works for a few hours, but I didn't bring any with me today and…"

"Shh, melamin, shh…"  Legolas hushed.  He didn't want her to become upset.  "Where does it hurt?"

Eressa looked at him, and then at her stomach.  She reached for his hand and he gave it to her.  Tenderly she placed it where she felt the most pain.  "There."  She said.  Legolas's warm hand felt comforting on her skin. 

Legolas stared at his hand on her stomach, and then at his lover.  "I wish I could do something to ease you pain, Eressa."  He said quietly.

Eressa smiled and covered his hand with her own, small, delicate ones.  "You already are."  She said.  "I just hope the guards come for me before I become sick."

"Sick?"  Legolas inquired.

Eressa shrugged and looked away in embarrassment.  "Yes…sometimes, when the pain is very bad…I do sometimes…"  Her voice trailed off.

She looked back at the elf to find him staring into nothing in thought.  "It's not like this all the time, Legolas."  She continued.  "And I feel fine other than my stomach.  There's no need to worry."

"I'll worry anyway."  Legolas said blankly, focusing his eyes to glance at her.  

"I know you will."  She smiled.

They sat staring at each other for a moment.  But then Legolas swiftly turned his head towards the door, his eyes darting.  "The guards are coming."  He said.

Eressa nodded and began to get up, despite her stomach pains.  Legolas helped her and she gave him a look.

"Just because I'm in a little pain doesn't mean you need to treat me like a doll."  She said playfully.

Legolas smiled.  "I know."  He said simply.  He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before the guards threw open the door.

"Goodbye, melamin."  He whispered in her ear as she past him to go to the guards.

Eressa tried to hide a small smile from her escorts as she walked out of the cell.

And for once, Legolas was able to openly smile as she left.

***************Personal thing*******************

AN:  Yes, it's really short and the ending is sucky.  I'm sorry.  I have no time anymore.  I didn't have the time to write responses to reviews again, something I feel very guilty about, but I can't help it right now.  Sorry.  __


	48. Chapter 48: All For Her

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

************Chapter 48**************

Eredor looked for Legolas the second the slaves were released into the mess hall for lunch.  It took a moment for the elf to appear.  He was smiling.

Eredor approached him confidently once he saw the elf's expression.  "She came?"  He asked.

Legolas said nothing but smiled wider and nodded.  Eredor laughed.  "What did I tell you?  Everything turned out alright."

The two got their food and sat at their table, ignoring the guard's murmurs about the elf and his human friend reuniting.

"Was Eressa glad too?"  Eredor asked.  "Did you tell her I was sorry?"

"I didn't have to."  Legolas answered softly, a piece of bread in his hand.  He took a bite.  

Eredor nodded, understanding.  He looked down at his own food, an already half eaten bird leg and a piece of stale bread.  The slaves were still feasting on the leftovers from when Lord Haveth had been here. 

"So…"  He exclaimed, shyly looked up at the elf across from him.  "When is it going to happen?"

Legolas stopped chewing on his bread.  "What?"

Eredor made a face.  "You know…It!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes.

Eredor leaned forward and whispered softly.  "The escape!"

Legolas's mouth formed the perfect 'O'.  He had almost forgotten!

"That's been the first time you've reminded me of that, Eredor!"  He said softly.  "But to be perfectly honest, I don't know when it will take place.  I stopped planning."

"Yes, I figured."  Eredor smiled.  "Well, I've just given you reason to start again."

"Yes, you have."  Legolas said, gobbling up the last of his bread.

"So, what have you planned?"  Eredor asked.

"Everything I told you in the letters I sent you."  The elf replied, wiping his mouth with his hand.  He suddenly became aware that his table manners had decreased greatly since he came here. 

Eredor bit his lip.  "Legolas, are you sure this could work?"

"If everything goes as planned, yes."  The elf answered quietly, and frowned.  He noticed he'd been saying the words "planned" and "planning" much to frequently.

Eredor leaned forward a little more.  "How…how soon could we take action?"

Legolas looked at him for a long moment.  Eredor couldn't read what the elf was thinking just by looking at him, as the elf could do to him, but he could tell that thoughts were flying behind those eyes.

The elf signed.  "If we wanted…tomorrow night."

Eredor smiled and nodded his head once.  He leaned back on his chair and clumsily propped his feet on the tabletop.  The elf gave him a look and his smile widened.  

He said:  "Tomorrow night it is then."

***********

That night when Eressa came, no words were exchanged between she and Legolas.  They merely undressed and laid down together.  

All Eressa could think of was how she could have possibly thought that she could live without him.  There was no life with out Legolas.  And when he made love to her and held her in his arms afterward she felt what she had been missing all of her existence.  

She was purely happy.  

Afterward he whispered into her hair about the events of his day, and she whispered back to him.  He told her of Eredor's eagerness to escape.  Her reaction was one he didn't expect.  She pushed him away.

"Legolas, no!"  She said, a tremor in her small voice.  "You can't try that now."

Legolas sat up, frowning.  "Eressa, I thought you wanted to leave."

"But we only just got to be together again!"  She retorted.  "You don't want to do it now!"

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can be together and free."  Legolas said.

"I don't want to."  Eressa stressed.  Her hair fell in front of her face as she said it, and Legolas reached over and brushed it away.

"Melamin…"  He said with a smile, but that quickly faded as he began to realize what his lover was thinking.  "You don't believe we can succeed, do you, Eressa?"

Eressa gasped.  She'd known it was true for a long while, but she had never been confronted with it.  

"Do you?"  Legolas urged.  "Please, Eressa.  Just tell me so.  I won't be angry."

Eressa's hands nervously fiddled with a tress of her long hair.  "I…I do.  I mean, I don't.  I don't think we can achieve it."

"But are you certain?"

"No."

The elf smiled and reached an arm around her shoulders.  "You see?  That is why we must try, at the very least."

Eressa thought about this for many long moments.  She didn't want to stay here, a slave to a cruel man.  But she didn't want to leave either.  This place had been her home, her sanctuary since she was taken away from her brother and mother.  It felt wrong just to think of leaving it now.  She was torn.

"Legolas, I don't know."  She whispered.  "I just want to be with you.  As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Trust me, you'll be much happier free."  Legolas chuckled.  "Do you want me to tell you about the plan?  It involves you."

Eressa shook her head against his bare chest.  "You've told me already so many times."

"Have I?"

"You have."

Legolas nodded and rested his cheek on the top of her head.  He could sense the fear coming from her.  It made him afraid.  She had that effect on him.  Whatever she felt, he felt in turn.

He had come to realize that Eressa desired freedom, as well as feared it.  But she had grown up poor, and a slave.  She had never known what it was like.  He had.  She could never understand exactly why they had to escape.

"Legolas?"  Her soft, timid voice floated up to him.

"Hm?"  He replied.

"Tell me you love me."  She said.

"I love you, Eressa."  He replied, turning his head to look down at her.  "You know that."

Surprisingly, she smiled.  "I do.  I just like the sound of hearing it."

Legolas grinned and laid back.  Eressa sank down with him, and kissed him once on the shoulder.

"I love you, Legolas."  She whispered.  

"You are so beautiful."  Legolas suddenly blurted.  Eressa suddenly realized that he'd been looking very intently at her body, which was only partially covered by the blanket they shared.

"Legolas!"  She exclaimed, covering herself as she felt his gaze on her.  Her cry was muffled as he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his.

Eressa kissed him back, but then pushed him back, giggling.  "You are a pig."  She joked.

Legolas laughed in returned and wrestled her hands away, pulling her closer and kissing her again.  He could feel her breaths hitch against him as she tried to stop from giggling.

"I love you."  He breathed when he released her.

"And I love you, melamin."  Eressa returned, carefully placing the blanket around her so it covered her completely.

Legolas watched her with a raised eyebrow.  "Eressa."  He said.

She looked at him.  He suddenly looked serious.

"Yes?"  She asked when he just stared at her and did not speak.

The elf blinked and then smiled.  "I…I just forgot what I was going to speak of."

Eressa's mouth curled into a smile.  She giggled, which turned into a laugh.  Legolas laughed as well.

It was moments like this that reminded him what he was living for.  Simple, yet unforgettable, cherished moments.  These were the times he knew he would remember for the rest of his immortal life.  And all for Eressa. 

_Her.  _He thought with certainty.  _I live for her._

************Personal thing************

I know it's really really really really really short and I'm sorry, forgive me!  At least the update didn't take me two weeks this time!

Also, for those of you who are wondering, I'm not sick anymore!  Yay!

Oh, and also, I'm gonna give in to one of my impulses and just say to all of you that YES!!  Eressa is pregnant!  Since nearly all of you have guessed that already, then it's fine for me to confirm it.  But Legolas and Eressa won't find that out for some time now.  I guess their clueless or something.  

Reviews now.

**LegyLuva:**  Yeah, thank you for showing so much support for me!  You bet I would love falling asleep in Legolas's arms!  Hot DAMN!!  Thank you very much!  Luv you!

**darkangelgep:**  Thank you for the support.  I'm doing my homework first now, before writing.  Thank you!

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you very much!  Glad you think that it's adorable.  And thanks extra much for supporting me with my lack-of-time problem.  Thanks again!  Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  I know you updated your story!  Yay!  I reviewed, I just hope it worked.  Some of them haven't been working lately, but I swear I reviewed your fic!  And thanks!  Bye, luv you!

**ethernal_dragon:**  Thank you, mellon-nin!  Yes—I've already confirmed the fact that Eressa's "illness" is really her pregnancy.  So no more questions about it!  Hehe.  Thank you very much!  Bye!

**Samwise the Strong:**  Hey!  Pics from your photo shoot?  You model?  COOL!  I'll have to go look at them!  Sorry if I'm not very involved in the group, I'm just so busy!  Argh!  I wish I had more time!  But thanks for reviewing!  

**DiamondTook3:**  SHAME ON YOU TO EVEN **THINK** THAT I WOULD *EVER* GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!!!  No, girl, don't worry, I'm just kidding.  But it's true.  I wouldn't give up this story for anything.  Thank you so much for loving it so much though!  Bye!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  Thank you very much, Jenni!  I'm so glad that you're with your crush!  Damn, I wish I was with my crush!  He's so hot…so like Johnny Depp…all quirky and stuff…and he doesn't even try…and he's such a sweetheart!  We just had Solo Ensemble, which is a great big huge choral competition where I live, and he stayed and watched me sing my last solo for Musical Theatre (I was singing "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" as Christine from "Phantom of the Opera"!) and I did so well (perfect score—that means I'm advancing to State level!!  So excited!!) and at the end he just clapped so loud with the biggest smile on his face—it makes me feel really guilty that I didn't go see his solo—he was The Phantom from "Phantom of the Opera" and he sang "The Music of the Night."  But he's going to state for that too, so I'll hear him then!  He's such a good friend and I love him so much!  Wow…I wrote a lot.  Well, thank you Jenni!  Luv ya!

**Trixy:**  Thank you!  I appreciate the support.  But no, I'm not going to stop the story at chapter fifty.  I can't really.  Just to give you an idea about how much of this part of the story is left:  after this chapter, there's gotta be at least six months going by before the next big event happens.  I know it seems terrible, but the plot is fixed and I really don't want to change it.  Thanks again!  

**Rachel13:**  I want a boyfriend too!  Actually, I want my friend who's a boy to be my boyfriend!  WAH!!  Well, if you read what I posted above, you know what's wrong with Eressa now.  Thanks so much!  Bye!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Gosh, I was thinking about doing that too!  I mean, the not responding at all to reviewers bit.  But then how would I communicate with the ones that have become my friends, like you?  I'll try and keep it going for a while!!  Thanks for the compliments, as always!  They make me feel so good!  Yes, Eressa's preggers!  Now no one has to wonder anymore!  But they don't know it, so don't tell them!  And if you're looking for some angst, the next chapter is pretty angsty, and then from there on (because something major *cough* the escape *cough* happens in the next chapter) it's all…a secret!  Darn, I hate promising myself not to tell these things!    Well, thank you so much Platy!  I love you to pieces, as always!  Give me a holla if you update any of your ficcies, alright?  Bye!  

**Deana:**  Glad you liked it so much!  And yes, Eressa is pregged!  I'm not trying to trick you or nothing!  Hehe!  Thank you so much girl!!  Luv ya!  Bye now!

**Legolas-gurl88:**  Did you get signed in?  Or did you do that a long time ago and I'm just blonde?  Oh, well, YES, Eressa is "with child".  And Leggy is the father.  I'll try and read your story if I have the time.  Probably not tonight though.  I have to do Psychology Notes tonight.  Darn.  You have tri-mesters at your school?  And only FIVE periods?  Are you at school for like only FIVE hours EACH DAY??  Someone explain this to me!  It's not like that at my school!  Thanks!


	49. Chapter 49: The Escape

Trying new, more interesting stuff for my Disclaimer.  Sometimes "I own nothing!" just doesn't cut it.  Platy, your gonna recognize this.  As for the rest of you, you will probably be confused.

(A lone girl sits on a platform.  She's wearing a leather bustier and matching leather pants and looks ridiculously someone straight out of an episode of X-men Evolution.  On top of her blonde head sits a rainbow colored pith helmet with the words "ROSEBLADE22" on the front and "ORLANDO BLOOM AND JOHNNY DEPP'S BITCH AND BLOODY PROUD OF IT" somehow crammed onto the back.  A Zorro mask is laying on the floor by her side.  A notebook is in her hands, and she's scribbling in it furiously, and muttering to herself.)

**Roseblade:**

**(**muttering and staring at the notebook)  

Beautiful William,

How my heart adores thee,

You hot sexy-ness is just too much for me,

Oh, Lovely William,

How my heart starts to flutter,

When…(pauses)

What the fork rhymes with "flutter?"  (thinks)  Hm.  (slams pencil and notebook down)  Fork!  HAAALDIR!!!

Haldir:  (appearing from the darkness)  Need help on your poem again, my sweet?

Roseblade:  Don't call me sweet, Haldy.  You know I'm involved with someone.

Haldir:  Yeah, too bad he don't know.

Roseblade:  (dangerously) Don't make me get out my num-chucks!  (Randomly, into the darkness)  William WILL be mine!!

Haldir:  So…need help with your poem?

Roseblade:  No.  I need you to say the disclaimer.  Just like Will and Jack do on Platy's fics.

Haldir:  Copy-cat.

Roseblade:  (dangerously again) Just. Do. It.

Haldir:  Well…you know Jack and Will get paid more than me to say disclaimers.  I want a raise.

Roseblade:  (glaaaare)

Haldir:  (raises eyebrow)  Okay then.  (Into the darkness, shouting) Roseblade don't own anything.  Except me, cuz I'm her bitch!  (a beat)  Wait…doesn't Platy have a bitch too?

Roseblade:  (swoons a little at the mention of William) Yes.

Haldir:  GASP!  You ARE a copy-cat!

Roseblade:  (glaaaaaaaaaaaaaare)  If your gonna be my partner in crime, you'd better learn to keep your trap shut.

Haldir:  Alright, alright!  I'll shut up.  Sheesh.

***********

And a note to the people at Fanfiction.net:  That thing up above in script format is the DISCLAIMER so you can't delete my story because of that!!!  Why'd you have to delete Platy's stories?  Meanies!!

**Another note to my reviewers:**  I love you guys!  But I'm going to New York City next week so I won't be able to write or update.  My next update might take a while.  That is why I made this chapter long for you, so you'll forgive me!  Thanks guys, I love you so much!  Bye!

~Roseblade22

Ok.  Now for the real story.  Oh, and this chapter is what most authors call the "Turning Point" in the story, so enjoy!

************Chapter 49****************

The next night, Legolas and Eressa nervously prepared to carry out the escape they had been planning for months.  Eressa watched Legolas as he shakily pulled out everything from under his bed:  the bow he had carved, the stakes, even the scissors had it's uses in the plan.

She clasped her hands against her chest.  They were cold and clammy.  She shivered, and she knew it was not because of the cold.  Legolas glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Are you ready?"  He asked softly.  

Eressa nodded, hitching in a breath.  She said nothing.

Legolas set his weapons down and walked slowly over to her.  His arms folded around her with a swift, graceful movement and his mouth covered hers in a possessive kiss.

"I won't let anything happen to you."  He said softly. 

"That's not what I'm worried about."  She said coldly.  Legolas frowned.

"Melamin, we've had this conversation many times before."  His arms unwrapped themselves from around her involuntarily.

Eressa didn't look at him.  "I know."

Legolas sighed and began to turn back to his weapons.  But just then Eressa called back to him.  

"Legolas?"

He turned back immediately.  "Yes, Eressa?"

Eressa looked up at him with fearful eyes.  "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Legolas paused for a moment and then managed to smile.  "And I will always love you, Eressa."

She watched him intently as he turned back to his weapons.  Her eyes fell onto his back, were his dirty shirt was clinging to him, and his arms, the very arms that held her.  She gazed on as she saw him notch a hand-made arrow into his bow.

Silently, as if she didn't even realize it, she began to cry.

Legolas sensed it immediately and turned around, eyes concerned.  "Melamin?"

Legolas was about to ask what was wrong, but he knew.  So he said nothing.  Turning around, completely, he spread his arms out, urging Eressa to come to him.

She did, in a rush of sorrow and tears.  She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair desperately, thinking that each time she did it would be the last time.  And he did the same.  

After a few minutes they parted, and Legolas suddenly went to the wall above his bed, where his elven handwriting was scratched into the wall.  He pointed to a character on the wall definitely. 

"See this?  This marks today.  And it also marks the last day we will be here."  He said.

Eressa sniffed and reached out for him again.  Legolas took her hands, but didn't allow her to embrace him.  

"You must be strong, Melamin."  He said.  "You must be strong, no matter what happens tonight."

"I know that."  Eressa said impatiently.  She had heard this speech many times during the last two nights.

Legolas leaned forward and gently cupped her face in his hands.  Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him with wet, beautiful eyes.

"You must promise me, Eressa."  He said, close to tears himself.  "You must promise me that you will be strong, no matter what happens."

He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a trembling breath.  "Please, Eressa.  Promise me."

She stared at him with raw emotion.  Then she said:  "I promise, Legolas."

Legolas let his hands fall to his sides.  He blinked and looked away, his eyes grazing the bed, with all his weaponry on it.  

"It is time, Eressa."  He said blankly.  "You know what to do."

Eressa's eyes went wide for a moment, but then she nodded and walked to the door.  She glanced back at the elf for one last time, took a deep breath, and then began it.

She screamed loudly and pounded the door with her fists.  "Guard!  Guard!"  She cried, acting as best as she could.  "Help!  He's going to kill me!  Help!"

Legolas watched her, resisting the urge to grin, as he held his bow at ready.  The stakes and scissors he had placed in a leather belt Eressa had spared for him the day before.  Faintly, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  

Eressa continued yelling and pounding on the door until the door swung open.  Then, following what Legolas had told her to do, Eressa flung herself back, and Legolas stepped forward, raising his bow.

The stunned guards gasped and reached for their weapons, but before their hands could reach them they each had a straight wooden arrow sticking out of their chests.  Eressa screamed and whimpered slightly behind Legolas.  He tried to ignore it.  He didn't like having to force her to see him kill other people, but he had too.

"Come."  He ordered, and hand in hand, they ran out the door.  Legolas had memorized the map Aleka had drawn for them, and they reached the hall where Eredor's cell was supposed to be found.

Legolas paused as he felt Eressa squeezing his hand with more strength he thought she had in her little body.  He glanced at her and saw that she was terrified.  Shaking, eyes wide, and struggling to breath.

Legolas shot her a smile.  "It's gone according to plan so far, Melamin."  He whispered.  "But I am sorry I had to make you watch what…what I did."

Looking about, he saw no sign of guards.  He could hear voices echoing off the stone and mud walls from farther away in the labyrinth, but they were to far away to have heard the death cries of the other two guards he had just killed.

Putting a finger to his lips, Legolas led Eressa past the rows and rows of doors, looking closely at each one for any mark of blood on it.  Finally, near the end of the hall, he reached it.

Following the procedure of the plan, Legolas knocked on the wood twice.  He heard a sudden scurrying of feet from inside and then two other knocks came from the other side.  Legolas smiled and looked at Eressa.  She was staring at the door in disbelief.  Legolas realized that this would be the first time she'd seen her brother since they had been bought by Lord Curdolin.

The elf whipped out the scissors and jammed the sharp end into the key hole.  He had bent the end into a right angle, and when he turned it, he felt the lock catch, and then turn a little.  Then the end of the scissors slipped.  After a few agonizing tries, Legolas finally got the lock to click.

And he opened the door.  Eredor stood there, staring and mouth wide open.  His eyes went from Legolas to Eressa and then back again.  Legolas quickly put his finger to his lips before he could say anything.

Eredor nodded eagerly and then stepped forward, grinning like a madman.  He again looked at his sister.

"Eressa…" He whispered.  "By the gods, you've grown so much!"

Eressa drew in a nervous breath and returned without smiling:  "So have you."

Legolas interrupted their reunion regretfully.  "We mustn't linger."  He said.  "This can wait."

The two humans looked at him and nodded.  Legolas then rushed back to where they came, and then Eressa led them from there to the red door that led to the main house.  They all knew this would be the most difficult part of the plan to carry out.

Together, both Legolas and Eredor charged up the stairs and flung open both doors.  They had hoped that the force of the doors being flung open so forcefully would hit the guards that usually stood in front of them—and to their surprise it worked.

Their cover being intentionally blown, Legolas gestured to Eressa, who was still past the door and at the bottom of the flight of stairs.  "Come on!"  He shouted.

"Hey!  Get back!"  Cried one of the guards, who was already getting up.  Eressa ran up the stairs and got past him just as he stood, but then he reached forward and grabbed her by her long hair.

"Eressa!"  Eredor and Legolas shouted in unison.  Legolas drew back his bow.

The guard wrestled with the struggling girl and Legolas found it hard to get a clear shot.  Eredor began to step forward, but Legolas stopped him.

"Don't!"  He said.  "You will only complicate things."

Suddenly, Eressa let out a shriek and threw up her hand into the guards face.  Her nails clawed angry red lines down his face and dug into his eyes.  He screamed and let her go, clutching his face.  Eressa fell to the floor and crawled to Eredor, who quickly helped her up.

"Go!"  Legolas yelled, lowering his bow.  He ran with them.  Suddenly heads started poking out from behind doors.  But they were not the heads of the royals.  They were the heads of the servants.  There were gasps and shouts as the three slaves rushed past them.  Legolas didn't feel the need to use his bow here.  

"Whater they doin'?"  One cried.

"Are they trying to escape?"

"Fools!"

"Good for 'em!  Their doin' what we shoulda done years ago!"

Legolas smiled as he gradually heard the shouts of surprise turn into shouts of support.  And Eredor and Eressa were shocked when they looked back over their shoulder to find many of the slaves running with them.

"They're uniting!"  Eredor panted.  "We could make it!  We all could!"

Suddenly, it all came to an abrupt stop when two guards stepped around the corner.  They had heard the commotion and come to investigate.  They hadn't expected and all-out revolution of angry slaves.

Before Legolas even had a chance to raise his bow, the other slaves rushed passed them and attacked.  The guards were on the floor in an instant.

Legolas and Eredor looked at each other.  Eressa was still tightly holding on to Legolas's hand.  They all had tremendous smiles on their faces.

They ran.  They all ran through the corridors, thru the halls and galleries.  Guards came and were overwhelmed.  

_We're going to do it.  _Legolas finally realized.  _It's going to work!  _

Eressa suddenly shouted.  "Legolas!"  She said, pointing ahead of them.  "The main door!"

The slaves hit the door in one huge swarm.  They slammed the carefully fashioned door open so hard the iron and wood split.  And Legolas saw the whole glory of the night sky for the first time in many months.

The mansion was surrounded by a high and heavily guarded fence.  Legolas then realized that commotion had been noticed too quickly.  There was already and army of guards with spears guarding the main gate.  Some of them had bows.

Legolas raised his bow and brought and arrow up to it.  He aimed and fired.  One guard went down.  Then another, and another.  The slaves attacked with him and all hell broke loose.

"Legolas!"  Legolas could hear Eressa screaming his name in fear.  She was clinging to him by the back of his shirt, moving with him as his arrows brought down guard after guard.  And after his arrows ran out, he brought out his stakes.  Eressa closed her eyes and didn't watch then.

Eredor saw the door huge gate open first.  The slaves had driven the guards back.  Legolas caught his eyes with his own and time stopped for a moment.  Legolas's eyes were full of raw fury.  Eredor knew then that he was looking at a real warrior.

The gates were open, and the rebelling slaves were pouring out like a swarm of insects.  Legolas, Eredor and Eressa became one with the crowd as they flowed toward the gate…and freedom.

Then Legolas looked back behind him, and he saw what he feared most.  There were guards pouring out of the mansion, armored and weapons in hand.  A least three dozen bows were aimed at the escaping slaves.

"Faster!"  Legolas heard Eredor shout, and he did.  Eressa struggled to keep up with the two males, but she did.

Then the first rain of arrows came.  Slaves all around them fell, the wooden shafts sticking out of their flesh.  A woman Eressa had had friendly conversations with fell right in front of them, and she tripped over the body, falling into the frost-covered street.

"Eressa!"  Legolas said.  He helped her up and they ran again.  Then the second rain of arrows came.

Legolas looked back over his shoulder and watch, as if the world was in slow motion, as a lone arrow sailed downward towards them.

"Duck!"  He cried, but it was too late.

The arrow hit Eredor in his lower back, below his left shoulder.  He didn't cry out, but fell immediately.  Eressa screamed and dropped to her knees again.

"Eredor!"  She cried, shaking him.  "Get up!"

Eredor moaned.  "Get away.  Get out of here!"

"Eressa."  Legolas meant to shout his lover's name, but it came out more like a  soft statement instead.  The guards released the last round of arrows and then began to move forward towards the slaves that had fallen.

Legolas looked up.  The scene looked like a battlefield.  Lord Curdolin's arrows had found their mark in many people.

"Eressa, we must go now!"  He urged.  He wanted to help Eredor, but he could not be helped.  Grasping her arm, he tried to pull the girl off her brother.

She fought him.

"No, Legolas!"  She cried, tears streaming down her face.  "No!  I won't leave him!"

"Eressa, listen to him!"  Eredor choked out again.  He tried to get up but screamed and fell again.  The guards came closer.

"NO!"  Eressa screamed in return.  She flung herself away from Legolas and over her brother's body protectively.  "Legolas, I won't leave him!"

Legolas looked at her.  He looked to the horizon, were through the darkness he saw the East side of the Misty Mountains.  And then he looked back towards the guards, getting closer.

"Eressa!"  He said urgently.  "We must go now!"

"I won't do it!"  She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.  "I can't!  I can't leave Eredor…"

"Eressa…"

"NO!  You wouldn't leave me, Legolas, would you?!  And I'm not going to leave him!"  Eressa's breaths hitched in her throat as she sobbed the words.  "I won't leave him, Legolas."

Legolas's eyes darted between her and the horizon again.  Then he looked back at her again, his decision made.

"No, I wouldn't leave you, Eressa."  He said softly, kneeling.  "And I won't now."

Eressa gasped.  She had expected him to leave her with Eredor and then escape himself.  "But…"

"No.  Don't say a word.  You won't leave Eredor and I won't leave you."  Legolas said calmly.  "We're staying."

A second later he felt the sharp tip of an arrow pressed against his neck.  

"Don't even think about moving, elf!"  The guard ordered, kicking Legolas to the ground.  He took it.  He even used the motion to get in between the guards and his friends.

Half and hour later the situation was under control.  Most of the slaves that had attempted to escape had been either recaptured or killed.  Legolas, Eredor, and Eressa still sat on the frost-covered ground, saying nothing to each other.  Eredor had fallen into the realm of the unconscious, and Eressa was crying.

"I knew this would happen…I had dreams about it…oh, Legolas…they'll kill you!"  She was sobbing.  The elf looked at her with eyes that didn't seem like his.  It was as if he had died but was still living.  His eyes were that of a corpse.

"No matter what happens…" Legolas suddenly said to her.  Eressa blinked and then sobbed again as she recognized the meaning of those words.

"…I'll always love you."  Eressa finished, looking straight into his eyes.  They both realized it could be the last time they exchanged these words.

They said nothing more.  It was not long before more guards came…and then Angarod himself appeared.  The ugly man rushed up to the elf and didn't hesitate to backhand Legolas across the face.  The action forced Legolas to the ground and Eressa whimpered in fear for her beloved.

"I knew you would try a little something like this, you filth!"  He hissed.  "You'll pay for this!  And I'll enjoy it!"

Legolas said nothing to him.  He didn't even look at the man.  He simply replaced himself between Angarod, his friend, and his lover.  Angarod's blood boiled.  He grabbed Legolas by the front of the shirt and dragged him up to eye level.

"I SAID YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, DAMN YOU!"  He screamed, his entire face turning beat red in his fury.  "AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY EVERY AGONY YOU SUFFER!"

To Angarod's great surprise, the Legolas smiled.  He placed his hands against the man's chest and pushed him away.  Then he pulled his last stake from his belt. 

"No, you won't."  The elf said definitely.

Angarod's eyes grew wide and Legolas saw the first look of fear cross the man's face.  Then he plunged the stake deep into his chest.

Angarod fell down an instant later, blood spurting out in a burst of red, and his eyes rolled back into his head.  He was dead in a few seconds.  One of the guards shouted.

"You're going to die, you damned creature!"  He raised his bow at Legolas and was about to shoot when loud voice boomed over all of them.

"Stop!"

Legolas and all the surrounding guards turned their heads to see who had spoken.  Lord Curdolin stood on his front steps, an elegantly made robe wrapped tightly around his pudgy body.  

"Stop!"  He cried again.  The man looked over the scene until his eyes rested on the elf, standing assertively in the center of the bodies, the young servant girl weeping over her brother behind him.  Legolas looked straight back at the Lord.  There was a long, agonizing silence.

"Sir?"  A guard at Curdolin's right finally asked.

The man licked his fat lips with a pale tongue and rubbed his beard.  Glancing one more time at the elf and his companions, he uttered four dangerous words:

"I want them alive."

***********Personal thingy**************

I know you all want to kill me.  And not just because of the cliffy.  But you can't, because I made this chapter extra long!  And I did it all in one night too!  Go me!  Hehe.  Much more pain and suffering to come.  This is where it will get fun.  *evil laugh*  

Also, I'VE HIT **600** REVIEWS!  THANKS GUYS!  I LOVE YOU!  COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!  *dishes out cookies*  

**breeNbloom:**  Hey!  I knew you wouldn't forget about me!  Yah, homework stinks—and now I have a lot more of it cuz I'm going to New York City next weekend and will miss a bunch of school!  It sucks, but it will be a lot of fun!  My two best friends are going with me, too!  Well, thank you, and I will keep updating as soon as I can.  It's just sometimes I will need to take breaks.  Thanks again!

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you!  Well, it was supposed to be a while before they tried to escape, but then I got impatient and moved it ahead.  Had to.  Wanted to.  Thanks again!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Your fic is so cute too!  I can't wait until my third part of my trilogy, that ones gonna be so cute!  But it's gonna be so long til I get started on that…maybe a year!  Gosh, I'd better get going!  Thank you so much, Crystal!  Love you!

**Darkangelgep:**  Yay!  I updated.  How long will it take me to update?  Well, after this chapter, maybe two weeks.  I have a New York Trip and a concert to prepare for, so I will be very busy.  Thank you!  Bye!

**DiamondTook3:**  Don't worry, I won't discontinue this—unless I die.  Just hope I don't die, kay?  Glad I make you so happy, though!  Thank you!

**LegyLuva:**  Thanks a lot!  I know, Eressa and Legolas are such a cute little couple…ooh!  Don't worry about asking about stuff.  No question is stupid to me!  I just can't answer it unless you want me to give away details of the story, and I can't do that!  Hehe.  Thank you very much!  

**Nikki:**  Hey!  Yes, Eressa's gonna have a baby!  Yay!  And thanks for showing so much support for me and my busy, busy life!  I'm glad!!  But no, Eressa don't know that she's pregnant.  So neither does Legolas.  Thanks again!

**Trixy:**  Yes, you knew it!  Thanks!

**Rachel13:**  Careful what you say to Eressa!  Don't offend her or she'll sic Legolas on you!  (Like you'd mind that, huh?  Hehe!)  Sorry you're grounded!  Just don't get caught on the computer or else you might get grounded more!  Thanks for reviewing though!  Bye!

**Water2:**  Thank you very much!  I would update everyday if I could, but I can't.  You know, school, extra-curriculars, parents…I'm not WonderWoman!  Usually I update once every week.  The longest I've ever gone without updating is two weeks, so that's not two long of a wait, is it?  Thanks for your review!  Bye!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  JENNI!!  Kissing and holding hands I will tolerate, but NO FOREPLAY!!  Don't make any bad choices you will regret later, girl!!  I'm glad your happy, and I'm sure he's a nice boy, but be careful!!  Sorry, I must sound like a mom, but I just don't want you to get in trouble or hurt, that's all!  I care about you!  Anywho, thanks for the review!  In other news about MY none-existing lovelife, I REALLY WANT KEVIN!!!  I love him to death!  He's such a sweetie and a goofball and he can sing (major turn-on for me!) and he's quirky and GOD DAMMIT, JENNI, HE LOOKS AND ACTS JUST LIKE JOHHNY DEPP!!  How could I not like him?  Oh, I have to find a way for him to like me!!  Got any advice?  Hehe, thanks a bunch girl!  *kisses*

**Deana:**  Yes, she is pregged!  Um…and as you read…no, none of them escape.  *winces*  Sorry I ruined your happy!  It will be happy towards the end…but first I must go through all the pain and suffering…and that's the fun stuff to write!! Hehe!  Me so evil.  Thanks girl!!

**Legolas-gurl88:**  Yay!  Leggy's a father!!  You'll have to wait to see what the kids gonna look like!!  Yes, that will be in the third part of the trilogy.  That will be a long while from now, sorry.  Hehe.  Oh.  So that's how your school works.  My school day is longer!  No fair!  I get up at 5:30 too and then school gets our at 3:07!  Not fair, I tell you!  And we have 8 class periods.  Um…about Eredor thinking of Eressa's pregnancy…I cannot tell.  You'll have to find out for yourself.  Thanks a lot!  Bye!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey!  BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!!  Hehe, I love that!  SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN!!!  Hehe, I love that even more!!  You saw what happened with the escape and yes!  It was (still is, actually) pretty angsty.  That's not the half of it, I'm just getting started!!  Hehe…the part about the rabid possums made me laugh!  You always make me laugh!  Speaking of laughing, what did you do when you saw my disclaimer?  Don't be mad at me for being a copycat!  I just had to do something funny!  Well, thanks so much!  I love you forever, girl!  Platypi (is that spelled right?) forEVAH!!

**Nirobie:**  Hello!  S'okay you missed a lot, computers can be terrible!  I know, my old computer would take like two hours just to load one picture!  Thank god we got a new one!  Thank you and I know, everybody said that Eressa was pregged along time ago, but I didn't want to tell but now I figured everyone knows anyway so I let it out.  But I'm not telling anything else!  Hehe!  Thanks!  Bye!

**itarilde-elenastar:**  Don't worry, don't apologize.  It's ok if you don't review for a while, I honestly forgive you!  Thank you so much for all the compliments!  Johnny Depp pic?  Oh!  Show me!  Show me!  I can draw too!  I drew this awesome picture of Orlando..Wait..two pictures.  Yeah.  And one of Josh Hartnett!  I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have to update now!  Sorry!  But thank you again and again and again!  Bye!


	50. Chapter 50: A Struggle Lost

(Roseblade sits on an oversized office chair inside her "lair".  There is a huge computer monitor and lots of buttons that are blinking in front of her.  She sits comfortably in the chair, her boots up on the keyboards, and a bowl of popcorn in her hands.  The movie "Moulin Rouge" is playing on the computer monitor.)

Roseblade: (singing along with the video)  Come whaaaat maaaay….come whaaaaaaat maaaay!!

Haldir:  (somewhere in the background)  AHHHHH!!!   AHHHH!!   GET IT OFF ME!!  GET IT OFF!!!

Roseblade:  (stops singing, looks confused)

Haldir:  (falling out from behind one of the computer's huge monitors—there is a fuzzy something attached firmly to his leg)  AAAAHHHH!  KILL IT!!  KILL IT!!  GET IT OFF!!

Roseblade:  Haldir, what the fork? 

Haldir:  (shakes leg and finally the fuzzy something flies off)

Fuzzy Something:  (skids across the floor and under Roseblade's chair)

Roseblade:  (shrieks and stands up on chair, then throws bowl of popcorn down at the Fuzzy Something, which is still moving)

Bowl:  (flies down and lands upside-down right on top of the Fuzzy Something; then there is no movement)

Roseblade:  (to Haldir)  What the FORK was that thing?

Haldir:  (near tears)  I don't know, it just flew out of nowhere and attacked me…and it ruined my best set of leggings!  (sobs)

Voice:  Honestly, that elf needs to grow up.

Roseblade:  (looks around for someone until she realizes the voice is coming from under the bowl)

Haldir:  (not realizing what Roseblade is realizing)  GOOD GOD!!  The bowl is talking!

Roseblade:  No it's not, you dork!  (gets off chair and picks up bowl, revealing a very ruffled looking Possum)

Haldir:  (shrieks)  A RAT!!  

Rabid Possum:  I am NOT a RAT!  I'm a Possum!!

Haldir:  If you're a Possum, then why aren't you pretending to be dead?  I know these things!  I read Zoobooks!

Rabid Possum:  (more to Roseblade than Haldir)  I'm here because Platy said you could use me.

Roseblade:  Ooookay…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hm.  I like doing this.  This is quite fun!

Authors Note:  Sorry, soo so sorry for the long space between my late update!!  I had lots of make-up homework from my New York Trip!  And for those of you who are wondering, it was really really fun, and I saw lots of cute boys!!  Once again, sorry for the long update.  I'll try to update next week, but I have the ACT next week, so I don't know.  Thanks guys!  I love you!

*******************

Now for the story:

*******************

"I want them alive."  Curdolin had said.  Legolas tensed at the very tone of the man's voice.  His hand instinctively reached out and grabbed Eressa's.

"Legolas?"  She asked, whimpering as she squeezed his hand tightly.  She knew what was coming.

They would be separated.  She and her brother and Legolas would be separated would be separated and Eredor and Legolas would be killed for their attempted escape.  She knew it.

The thought alone made her fling her body against the elf's and cling to him.  "Legolas, don't let them take you away from me!"  She whispered to him frantically.  "Don't let them hurt Eredor!"

"You!"  A guard called to Eressa.  "Get away from him!"

Legolas didn't reply to Eressa nor to the guards that were ordering him to surrender.  He didn't move.  His eyes dared each guard to step forward and try to take him, or his friends captive.  

One of the guards grew impatient.  He drew his bow back.  "Let's just shot 'im in the legs and then take 'im down!"

Curdolin cried out again from his lofty porch.  "I want them unharmed as well!"

Legolas shot a triumphant look at the guard, who swore and lowed his bow.

There was a pause—another pause that felt like the world had stopped turning—and time didn't exist anymore.  Legolas thought for a second he could hear his heart pounding from outside him.  But he didn't have time to ponder it.

A guard came at him suddenly.  Then another.  And another.  They came in waves, as if from some sea.  Legolas heard Eressa's scream as she was easily ripped away from him.  Twirling around with the grace of a dancer, he punched the guard who had seized Eressa in the face.  The man went down, and landed on top of Eredor's body.

Legolas felt the wind rush out of his lungs as he was tackled from behind by another guard.  He didn't hear Eressa's second scream, he felt it.  It was so fearful and terrifying that it made the air vibrate.  It was as if the air had screamed with her.  

"Legolas!"  She shouted as she was thrown to the ground by another guard.  "Don't let them take me!"

Legolas felt his bones humming with a hatred he didn't even know elves were capable of feeling.  The guards were hurting Eressa, and doing it only because they knew it enraged him.  He felt himself shiver, only it wasn't a shiver.  It was an all-out explosion of fury that sent guard after guard to the ground as they tried to approach.  Legolas didn't even feel the pain in his fists as his hands struck flesh and teeth.  Still, they kept coming.

He fought like an animal.  He fought like a beast cornered, ripping, slashing, biting anything that came near him.  He knew he was screaming as he did it, but he heard no sound.  The only sound he could hear was Eressa's scream buzzing inside his head.

Eressa watched and tried to scream again, to struggle, but her strength had been spent.  She cried out weakly as the guard who had captured her twisted her arms behind her back, not permitting her to move.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw a few more guards dragging Eredor's body through the cold, frost-bitten mud.  There was a loud crack, and then a shout from inside the swarming group of guards that bustled around Legolas.  A guard fell out of the fray, tenderly holding one of his arms to his chest.  The bone was protruding through his flesh, and blood had covered the front of his tunic.

The guard held her there, as she watched as Legolas was slowly brought down by the guards.  The event went moment by moment, inch by inch.  But Legolas never gave up, never showed any sign of surrender.  

The guards will tire long before he will…Eressa thought hopefully.  And then maybe at least he can get out and be free.

But in her heart Eressa knew that Legolas was fighting for her and her brother, and he wouldn't leave without them, even if the chance was handed to him a thousand times…not one of those chances would he take.

She heard his scream.  Eressa had never heard a scream like that before.  It was the sound of pure hatred made into a single, solid sound.

The guard began to drag Eressa away.  She tried to stop it, by digging her feet into the ground, but he was too strong.  She was being dragged further and further away from her lover, her Legolas.

She suddenly found herself in front of Lord Curdoling himself.

"What shall we do with the whore, my Lord?"  The guard asked without pity.

Curdolin glanced at the small, blonde girl, her face pale with fear and exhaustion.  She made no effort to look back at him.

"Lock her in an empty cell."  Lord Curdolin finally said, after looking her over.  "No food or water.  No visitors.  Let her starve to death."

Eressa heard what he had said, but she didn't react.  She couldn't.  She didn't have the energy, nor the will to react to anything anymore.

"Aye, my Lord."  The guard replied.

Eressa was dragged inside.

The guards were still attempting to get Legolas under control when he heard the words of Lord Curlolin.  They made him even more infuriated.  He used his anger to twist around and bash his elbow against the face of another guard.  He felt his own skin split on contact, but there wasn't any pain.  He continued his struggle.

It was daybreak before he saw the inside of his cell again.  He had fought hard and long and against many foes.  But he still failed.  Legolas wanted to kill himself for it.  In that moment, he didn't care what they did to him.  They could whip him to death, they could tear him apart, but he wouldn't care.  He felt he deserved it.

He had failed.  He had failed again.  Legolas clenched his fists around the heavy chains that held him.  The guards had decided that it was best to leave him in chains all the time than risk shackling him only when they worked with him.  And to make matters worse, they had bolted the chains to the wall above Legolas's bed, making it impossible for him to move from that spot.

Legolas had struggled against the chains well enough.  There were red rings worn into his flesh around his wrists and his ankles.  When he moved he could feel the blood from his wounds trickling off of him.

He screamed…and felt the air scream with him.

*********

"Milady, The Lord of the House said no visitors."  The guard repeated uselessly.

"The Lord of the House happens to be my husband.  Would you deny the Lady of the House from seeing one of her own possessions?"   Lady Curdolin stood firmly at the door that she'd been told held in the young girl involved with the slaves rebellion.

"No, milady, but…"

"Let me see her or I will have you dismissed from service right this moment!"  She said sternly.

The guard gulped.  "Yes, milady."  

Lady Curdolin tapped her foot impatiently as the guard fumbled with the keys to the door.  The news of the revolt hadn't been a shock to her.  She completely understood why any slave would want out of here.  Her husband wasn't a kind man.

The door slid open, and the guard stepped back, leading the way into the cell.  Lady Curdoling didn't move.  

"Milady?"  The stupid guard asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"  The Lady said.  "Go get her and bring her to me!"

The guard blinked, then nodded and disappeared into the cell.  The Lady watched as he returned with a dirty, petrified version of the girl that had once sewn her clothes.

The guard set Eressa in front of Lady Curdolin, looking proud of himself.  The Lady shot him a disgusted look and he visibly wondered what he had done wrong.

"Now close the door, you dolt."  She said with a pinch of anger in her voice.  Normally her voice was soft and calm.  But not now.

"But milady…"

"Don't question my commands.  A cell is no place for one of my seamstresses, no matter what she's done."

"But the Lord…"

"The Lord of the House will not hear of this, understand?"

The guard signed and shrugged his dusty shoulders.  "Yes, milady."

The Lady turned to the girl.  She had been down here for two days without food or water.  Her clothes were stained with waste and dust and blood, her once beautiful wavy hair hung in snarled locks around her face, smeared with filth and tears.

"Come with me, Eressa."  The Lady said kindly, offering her hand to the girl.  

Eressa looked up abruptly at the sound of her name, confused.  

The Lady seemed to understand her confusing.  "You are to continue with your work as my seamstress.  Don't worry, my husband will not hear of this."

Eressa stared at her.  She didn't understand why this was happening to her.  Timidly, she asked the one question she had been burning to ask since she was placed here.

"A…and the others?"  Her voice was a course whisper.

The Lady frowned.  "You mean, the man and the elf?  I cannot help them."

Eressa's face showed the signes of understanding what the Lady had said, then nothing.  She became blank.  The two women walked out of the dungeon and to the main house.

********Personal thingy************

Yes, I know it's short.  It was all I could write on a Thursday afternoon, and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for another chapter.  Also, I would like to respond to reviewers too, but I haven't the time, so I'm just gonna say this:  Thanks guys!  I love you all.

~Roseblade


	51. Chapter 51: The Darkness

(_Roseblade, Haldir, and Rabid Possum all sit around a metal table at a map of the Caribbean, speaking softly to one another.  Roseblade is excited, Haldir is bored, and the Rabid Possum is trying to resist the urge to eat Haldir's leggings again.)_

Roseblade:  (pointing to various places on the map)  Okay, we'll intercept them here, and if they put up a fight I'll whip them, and Rabid Possum will back me up.  Then, once they've surrendered, we'll get William, bring him back here, and Haldir will have the priest and cardboard guests ready for our wedding.  Got it?

Haldir:  (yawning)  All this for a guy?

Roseblade:  (insulted)  William is not just ANY guy, you know.

Haldir:  I don't see what you find so attractive about him.  Oh, wait!  That's right…he's a co-host AND a bitch!  How manly.

Roseblade:  (angry now)  Don't forget that until I very generously promoted you to a 'sidekick', YOU were once a 'bitch' too.

Rabid Possum:  (raises paw)  Ah…may I speak?

Roseblade:  What?

Rabid Possum:  Well, I don't mean to choose sides here, but I don't think Will is that great-looking either.

Roseblade:  (shaking with anger)  Might…I…ask…why?

Rabid Possum:  (a little nervous)  Ah…well, for one thing, he's bald…

Roseblade:  He most certainly is not BALD!!  He's got the most luscious hair in the world!  I've combed my fingers through it, DAMMIT!!

Rabid Possum:  No, that's not what I meant.  I like mammals with hair, like me.  (grins)  All over.

Roseblade:  Oh.

Rabid Possum:  Secondly, he hasn't got a tail…

Roseblade:  He's HUMAN!!  Not a possum!!

Haldir:  (thoroughly enjoying the conversation)  Please, Possum, go on.

Roseblade:  You shut up!  He's not for either of YOU, he's for ME!!  And we're gonna kidnap him!!! (eyes glaze over)  

Haldir:  Whoa, cool it sista.

Rabid Possum:  Was that Ghetto-speech I just heard?

Haldir:  I can speak it fluently, among my many other talents.  (to Roseblade)  Calm down.  We'll get your William for you, ok?

Roseblade:  Right.  We will.  (eyes unglazed)

TO BE CONTINUED

I own nothing.  Hehe.  

****************Chapter 51***************

Legolas and Eredor faced each other one more time.  They were being held at Curdolin's orders in a slightly larger chamber together now.  There were guards in the room beside them, waiting for the Lord of the House to arrive and give his orders of what was to be done with the two rebels.

Eredor did not look well.  He was able to stand, but he was slumping, eyes downcast, and Legolas was fearing he could faint any moment.  He wanted to reach out to him, to speak to him, but his guards and his shackles would not allow it.

Legolas has his own self to worry about.  By the looks of the objects in the room, Lord Curdolin did not have the intention that either of his prisoners come out of this room alive.

There were shackles and chains everywhere, hanging off the walls, from the ceilings, and attached to the stone floor.  In the places where there were none, various cruel-looking instruments hung from racks on the walls.  Legolas cast his eyes downward, not wanting to look at them.  But as his eyes found the gray, pale floor he saw the dark stains that had formed upon it.  Blood.

Legolas gasped, and turned away.  Valar have mercy on he and Eredor; that they might die quickly in this place, if they must die.

_It is inevitable now…_The elf thought to himself sorrowfully.  _And I thought that I would die on a battle field, fighting a formidable foe.  But instead I am here, among the dead stone, in chains…to die without honor._

Legolas let his mind wander over the years of his life.  He thought back to memories of his childhood, and how he wished he could be that way again, without a care in the world.  He sighed and slid out of dreamland.  He felt his soul escaping him.

Lord Curdolin arrived some minutes later.  He was, as usual, dress in bright and textured garments, fit for a rich man in this country.  Legolas didn't dare to turn and look him in the eye.

"Good morrow, my Lord."  One of the guards greeted.  

The Lord merely grunted and rounded the slew of guards to face the prisoners.  Legolas kept his eyes downcast.

"Have you told them of their fate?"  Curdolin drawled.

The guards shook their heads.  "You were to give us orders, my Lord."  One of the guards stated.

"Then I shall give them to you."  The Lord said cheerfully.  He delightfully said loudly:  "Hang them from their shackles until they're dead."

Legolas shuddered at the words.  He _was_ going to die, this time for sure.  Then why couldn't he quite grasp it?  It didn't matter anyhow.  Somehow, he didn't care.  The things he had lived for before…Eredor's friendship…Eressa's love…it was all about to be killed now...along with him.

His mind as well as his body was numb as he watched the guards unshackle Eredor's wrists.  Eredor's eyes were without life, but he looked at Legolas for a moment and it seemed like they were smiling.

Eredor didn't struggle as the guards led him to a wooden stool close by.  There were shackles attached to the ceiling above him.  Legolas watched with growing fear as the guards positioned Eredor's sack-like body on the stool and clasped Eredor's wrists in chains.

Then Legolas spoke.  "Lord Curdolin!"  He shouted, whirling around.  The fat, rich man's eyes widened in shock as the elf's voice echoed in the room.

"The escape plan was all my idea."  Legolas continued.  "Eredor and Eressa didn't want to carry it out in the first place.  Please, spare their lives.  Kill me.  For this revolt was my fault."

"Legolas…no."  Eredor whispered so softly, only Legolas heard it.

His friend's plea didn't stop Legolas.  He went on.  "Please, Lord Curdolin.  I'm begging you.  I know I'm a slave and I have no right to, but I do otherwise."

All the others in the room were even more surprised then they already were when Legolas suddenly dropped down to his knees.

"Do whatever you like to me…only, please…spare them."  Legolas felt a sob welling up in his throat after the last word came out, but he held it back.

Legolas thought that if Lord Curdolin had a thread of mercy in him, he would listen to his desperate plea.

The man laughed.  "A pathetic display for a pathetic slave."  He said.  "Do not think your words will bring your friends mercy."  The man flung his robes behind him triumphantly.  "Kill them both."

Legolas stood, his face expressionless.  That was it then.  His fight was over.  There was nothing he could do about it.

Lord Curdolin left the room, grinning.

The guards took Legolas roughly by his arms and dragged him over to another stool right next to Eredor's.  They too chained him to the shackles hanging from the ceiling, forcing his hands to hang above his head.  Then Legolas noticed something.  There was a difference between these shackles and the ones he'd been carrying since he'd come here.  

As anybody with sense would know, shackles were shaped like short metal cylinders.  The shackles Legolas now wore around his wrists now were shaped much longer than the ones he was usually imprisoned by.  They extended halfway up his forearms.  What was even more puzzling about them was that the chains had been attached closer to his elbow than close to his hands.

Legolas didn't understand.  Was this a simply flaw of engineering, or was this odd construction intended?  He got his answer an instant later when the stool he was standing on was kicked out from under him.

The chains were only long enough to allow Legolas's feet hang about four inches off the floor.  His arms were wrenched.  The shackles hadn't been built like this as a mistake.  They were built like this to cause pain.  

Indeed, they did.  It was so much that he had to struggle to breath.  Because of the oddly placed chains, the shackles bit deeply into the soft skin of his forearms, and the weight of his body--the pressure that was forced upon his forearms--was enough to shatter human bone.  He thought he felt a warm trickle of some liquid running down his arms.  Then he realized it was his own blood, dripping out from the gashes the shackles were slowly wearing into his skin.

He gasped in pain and tried to turn his head.  He did just in time to see the guards kick out the stool from under Eredor's feet.

There was a sickening crack, and Eredor cried out in agony.  Legolas's frightful eyes traveled up the length of Eredor's mangled arm, and he saw the damage that had been done. Blood dripped from were a bone protruded from the young man's left forearm.  As Legolas had feared, the pressure was too much for Eredor's human body to take. But his other arm managed not break.  It was left suspended in a terrible pain.

The guards smiled at their handywork and left soon after.  Eredor and Legolas were left to die together, hung above the floor, as if they were flying.

_Flying…_Legolas thought ironically.  _Flying and nearly already dead._

Legolas clenched his teeth as the pain in his forearms began to grow.  His eyes closed for a moment and he wished that they would never open again.

"Legolas?"  A voice from outside him asked.

Legolas struggled to turn his head again.  Eredor had spoken.  It was a broken whisper, calling to him.

"Legolas?"  Eredor asked again.

Legolas hitched in an agonizing breath as the shackles dug into his flesh further.  "I'm here, Eredor."

Eredor didn't say something for a minute, he just struggled to draw in enough breath to do so.  "I…I just wanted you to know…"  He finally rasped.  "…that it's…it's an honor to have known and died next to you, Legolas."

Legolas looked at his friend sadly, but managed to smile, in case he should look at him.  "And it is also an honor to have know and die next to you, Eredor."

Nothing was said for a long time.  Legolas thought Eredor had passed out, either from weakness, or simply from the pain.  But his body wouldn't allow him to escape that easily.  He was left to endure the pain as it filled his body.

It took him a while to realize that he couldn't feel his hands anymore.  The shackles had cut off the blood flow to them, and they'd become numb.  If only the rest of his body had that feeling.

"L…Lego..las.."  Eredor's voice, even softer this time, suddenly came to his ears.

"Ere…Eredor?"  Legolas choked back his pain and spoke.

"Do…you think…that…Ere…Eressa is…alright?"  Eredor spoke slowly and painfully.

Legolas knew that Eredor had not been conscious to hear it when Curdolin had ordered that Eressa be locked in a cell without food nor water and left till dead.  He hadn't the heart to tell his dying friend either.

"She's…she's going to be fine…Eredor."  Legolas siad, sucking another breath that felt like his last.

Legolas looked over at his friend, and remarkably, Eredor was smiling.  

"Eredor?"  Legolas asked.

Eredor's head dipped down a little lower, but his smile stayed on.  "You are a true…friend…Legolas."  He said weakly.

Legolas watched with horror as Eredor's chin dropped down to a chest that no longer moved with any breath.

He was dead.

Legolas's eyes closed and he fought back a sob.  He could not, however, fight back the tears.  He wept in silence until he himself passed into darkness.

***************Personal thingy***************

Don't worry, Legolas isn't dead.  Eredor is, but Legolas isn't dead.  And I know you all must want to kill me now, if you didn't before!  Oh…sorry.  *holds up sheild*  

AN:  Ok, so one day I was on the computer and then this pop-up ad kept coming up asking me to download something and it wouldn't leave me alone so after I got very fed up I just clicked "yes" and ever since, my computer has been acting very out of the ordinary.  If this behavior persists, we might have to get it fixed or something.  I just wanted you all to know this because yesterday I couldn't get on to FF.net and I was scared to death that it wouldn't let me on it forever!  But it worked today.  Still, I just want to inform you guys that if I don't update for a long time, it's either because the computer is acting screwy again (in which case I will smash it with a big, big axe) or we're getting it fixed.  So don't worry.  If nothing like that happens, I should be able to update more quickly now.  April is my "nothing's happening" month!  Thank you so much for your patience, guys! 

Also, this story is very slowly coming to a close.  I plan (well, more like hope) to end it within the next ten chapters (or less).  Then I will get to work on the sequel and the sequel's sequel.

Oh, and for those of you who haven't already, check out my other story, "The Song of the White Wood."  It's close to completion and I'm working on a sequel.  Once again, thank you!

And lastly, I didn't have time to do reviewer responses (again).  I'm really sorry and I wish I had more time, but if I did do that it would take longer for me to update.  Maybe at the end of this story I'll just do a great big thanking to everybody.  Anywho, tell me what you want.  Reviewer's always right, you know.  Bye, people!

~Roseblade22


	52. Chapter 52: Rescued

(Haldir and Rabid Possum sit in the "lair", a chess board in front of them.)

**Haldir:**  (slamming a playing piece on the board)  Haha!  Beat that, you rodent!

**Rabid Possum:**  (casually smiles and knocks Haldir's piece with her own)  Checkmate.

**Haldir:**  (Freaking out)  What?!  You can't do that!

**Rabid Possum:**  Can too!  Which means—Haldir of Lorien—you have lost!

**Haldir:**  (clenching his teeth)  You know, where I came from, my people trap, kill, and eat creatures like you for breakfast!

**Roseblade:**  (from her bedroom)  Haaaaaldir!

**Haldir:**  (rolls eyes)  Oh god…

**Roseblade:**  (pokes head out from beyond bedroom door.  We can hear the song "My Heart Will Go On" from "Titanic" playing inside)  It's about time for you to say the disclaimer.

**Haldir:**  (folds arms)  I don't want to.  You can't make me.

**Roseblade:**  (moans)  Haldir, what is with you lately?  Are you PMS-ing or something?

**Rabid Possum:**  (giggles)

**Haldir:**  What does that mean?  PMS?

**Rabid Possum:**  (raises paw)  Um…if he doesn't want to do it, I will.

**Roseblade:**  Thank you, Possum.  I would greatly appreciate if you would.

**Rabid Possum:**  With pleasure.  Ahem.  Roseblade doesn't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings.  She does however, own those that she created herself, such as Eredor, Eressa, and a character you all have met before but don't know very much about:  Maryn, aka Lady Curdolin.

**Haldir:**  (under his breath) Show off.

**Roseblade:**  Wonderfully said, Possum!  Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to finish doing my hair.  Have to look good for my William, you know.  (disappears back into bedroom)

**Haldir:**  (under his breath again)  Not much chance of that.

**Roseblade:**  (from inside bedroom)  I heard that!

**************Chapter 52******************

Legolas didn't find himself on the shores of the Stream of the Dead.  He didn't find himself anywhere.  He was lost to darkness.

Thankfully, he was lost to pain too.  He found it pleasant, the darkness embraced him and hung him comfortably aloft.  

_Is this what it is like to die?  _He asked nothing and no one.

He was held there for some time, enjoying the silence, the serenity.  The silence was shattered when there was a loud thud.  Little did the unconscious elf know that it was the sound of his own limp body falling to the floor.  The shackles that had constricted his wrists released.

"Be careful with him now."  A female voice said softly.  "He's near-dead already, and I don't want him harmed any more than he already is."

Legolas's body began to feel again.  Remarkably, the pain was not what came first.  He felt the hands that lifted him up, carrying him, much like the darkness had.  Once in a while he could hear a soft whisper from the female voice.

"Set him down here, and get me some water, and bandages."  

Legolas didn't think about what was happening around him.  He didn't wonder whether he was still alive or dead.  He just listened to what he could hear and felt what he could feel.

The sudden pressing of a damp cloth to the inside of his forearm suddenly released the pain his body had been suffering.  He heard his own voice cry out, felt his body jerk in response to the pain.  It was the pain that triggered his brain to work again.  

"Hold him still!"  The female voice returned, urgency in her tone this time.

Legolas suddenly felt many hands on his body, holding him down.  His instinct to struggle kicked in, but his weakened, bloodied body could only respond to pain, not the commands of his brain yet.

He screamed when he felt the cloth return to his wounded flesh, his body trembled from the abuse.

_What are they doing to me?_  He thought for the first time since he had woken up.

Legolas wanted to open his eyes, and he tried, but it was no use.  He decided it was best that way anyway.  He didn't want to see what the cruel humans were doing with him.

His wounds were being bandaged now.  The pain was less than before, but still nothing Legolas could bare.  His head cracked against whatever thing his captors had laid him on as his body jerked once more in agony.  He moaned.

It was odd when he felt the soft touch of fingertips against the skin of his cheek through the pain.  There was a voice from above him, the same female voice.  

"Hush."  It said kindly.  "It's almost all over now, young elf."

Normally, Legolas would have been insulted at a human calling him "young", but this time he barely heard the words.  But the simple, kind tone of the woman's tongue comforted him, if only a little.

They finished bandaging him in a matter of minutes.  The rough, thick strips of cloth were bound tightly to Legolas's bleeding forearms, in an attempt to stop the bleeding and save his life.

He felt the edge of a glass at his lips.  He felt the cool stream of water trickle through his open mouth and then he realized that he was dreadfully thirsty.  He commanded his body to drink, and remarkably, this time it obeyed.

In a matter of short seconds, the water in the glass had gone, but Legolas thirst for more.  Not even a whole lake could quench his aching, dehydrated body.  He wanted to beg for more, but his last energy had spent.  He fell into darkness once more.

*************

It was not until water returned to his lips nearly an hour later that Legolas once again revived.  He drank greedily from the glass offered to him, and this time he felt a gentle hand under his head, helping him until every last drop was gone.

"There."  A gentle male voice said.  Legolas recognized the voice from somewhere.  "He drinks like a horse."

"I hope he lives.  I hate to see any creature suffer."  The female voice from before was there too.

"As do I."  The man returned.  "The seamstress girl that you saved…she would be heartbroken if he died."

_Eressa?  _Legolas thought suddenly.  _They are talking about Eressa?  She's alive?_

He desperately wanted to open his eyes, to speak now.  Would his beaten body allow him too?  He had to try.

"Yes…I know."  The female voice answered grimly.  "Malkor…you have been here a long time.  Go home.  I will watch over him until another guard comes."

"But milady…"

"Do not argue with me.  You have a family to feed.  Go home, Malkor."

_Malkor?_  Legolas thought, confused.  _I know that name…_

There were footsteps that retreated out of the room.  Legolas heard the woman shuffling next to him and whispering to herself softly.

"You poor thing…"  She said to him.  "How could a hearing, seeing, feeling creature do this to another?"

Legolas struggled to open his mouth or his eyes.  Finally, he felt his eyelids flutter open.  The first thing he saw was the light of several candles.  The room gradually brightened until Legolas could see normally.  His sight moved to the ceiling, where a chandilier was burning.  Slowly, his eyes moved downward and he caught the first glance of the woman whose voice had been with him since he'd awakened.

Her hair was what drew his attention first.  It was long, shiny and healthy, so much it even looked like an elf's hair.  It was drawn back into a long, brown braid, but strands of hair fell around the edges of her face.  Her face was sharply formed, her cheeks a healthy pink.  Legolas looked into the blue eyes that stared back at him with curiosity.  Her lips parted in an expression of surprise.

Legolas looked at her for a long time, and she said nothing.  He noticed that she couldn't have been a slave or servent, for she was dressed in apparel far too extravagant for the common folk.  A wash of green velvet fell off her shoulders and surrounded her sitting form.

"Who are you?"  He asked suddenly, surprising both himself and the lady.  He hadn't made any effort at all…it had just been done.

"I…"  The woman struggled for an answer.  "I am the…the Lady of the House."

Legolas frowned.  This was Lord Curdolin's wife?  Then he remembered:  He had seen her once before, when he was in the ring for the first time.  But still, he found himself confused, for this woman was not a day over thirty, while Lord Curdolin was most likely closer to half a century old.

Legolas looked down and tried to raise his arms so he could survey the damage that had been done to him.  A mistake.  The second he tried, pain shot up his arms and into his brain, causing him to cry out.

"Don't move!"  Lady Curdolin said to him, placing a hand on his brow.  "I have given you a drug to ease the pain, but it will move quickly in your system only if you are still."

Legolas whimpered as the pain subsided slowly.  But he took the Lady's advice and lay still.  Panting, he turned to look at her again.

"Why….are you helping me?"  He asked, a hint of resentment in his voice.  "How?"

Lady Curdolin sighed.  "Because no creature should suffer the way you have.  I convinced my husband you were worth more alive than dead, even if you were a rebellious slave."

Legolas clenched his teeth.  "I am no slave."  He said harshly.

The Lady clasped her hands in her lap.  She said nothing for a moment, but then opened her mouth.  "I agree."  She said softly.  "Or rather, you should not be."

Legolas inhaled and then exhaled, and then his eyes sparked.  "Where is Eressa?" He asked directly.

Lady Curdolin sighed again.  "She is fine, good elf.  I also convinced my husband to keep her alive."

Legolas tried to look grateful through his pain.  "Thank you for helping her."  He siad.

"You thank me for helping her but not for helping you."  The Lady said.  "Do you only care for her, and not for your own self?"

Legolas looked at her and did not answer.  The lady sat back in her chair, defeated by the elf's glare.  "Forgive me.  I should not ask such things."

"Why would a person like you ask for a slave's forgiveness?"  Legolas asked.

Lady Curdolin did not hesitate to answer.  "Because it was you who said you were not a slave, just minutes ago."

Legolas turned away.  His tongue moved around in his dry mouth.  "I am thirsty."  He said slowly.  "May I have some water?"

"I'm afraid you can't."  The Lady said regrettably.  "The medication I gave you to stop your pain with flush out too quickly if I do."

Legolas shut his mouth tightly.  He stared up at the ceiling, and at the flickering shadows on the walls.

"I must leave."  Lady Curdolin said suddenly.  "My husband doesn't know I'm down here.  A guard will come to tend to you in a few minutes."

Legolas didn't respond.  Lady Curdolin got up out of her chair and placed it against the wall at the opposite side of the room.  She then walked to the door.  Legolas heard her pause as she neared it, and turned his head again to find her staring at her with her blue eyes.

Lady Curdolin blinked and then turned her eyes downward.  She walked out the door and shut it with a soft thud.

Legolas was left with the shadows and his thoughts.

****************Personal thing*******************

Yah!  I actually  have time enough to review to you wonderful people!!  Go me!

**Nikki:**  Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!  Moulin Rouge is like the best musical/movie ever made!!  And thank you for liking my disclaimer and saying it's funny!  I thought I was incapable of being funny!  Thank you!  *hugs*  Speaking of funny, that "hang in there, Legolas.  Literally" comment made me laugh!  God, yes!  Give me that sledgehammer!!  *grabs sledgehammer*  Damn computer!  I'm about ready to rip out it's wiring!  Oh, and thank you for the apple pie!  Tis very good, and Haldir loves it!  Thank you again!

**ethernal_dragon:**  Hi!  Thank you so much!  Your compliment that my writing was 'truly addictive' was very flattering!  Yes, it was sad.  But Eredor had to die.  Somebody had to die.  You know, I actually based Eredor on a guy in my class.  And now I've killed the character of Eredor.  Is that slightly psycho?  Heheh!  Thank you again!

**LegyLuva:**  Yes, he is!  Dead, I mean.  And Eredor, not Legolas.  Legolas will not die.  I can promise you that none of my stories will contain ANY Leggy-death!  What would we do without him?  Haha!  Thank you so much, girl!  Luv ya!

**Legolas-gurl88:**  You are SO not crying!  My story makes you cry?  Why?  I don't understand!  I don't want to make people THAT sad!  Maybe I'm insensitive.  Anywho, thank you very much!  Oh, okay, you can say goodbye to Eredor before he goes.

            Roseblade:  (pokes Eredor in the ribs)  Hey, you!

            Eredor:  (miraculously revives)  Oh…uh…hi.

            Roseblade:  You need to say goodbye to Legolas-gurl, kay?

            Eredor:  Oh, alrighty then!  Goodbye, Legolas-gurl!  (turns to Roseblade)  How was that?

            Roseblade:  Great.  Now go back to being dead.  I can't continue the story with you alive.

            Eredor:  (cheerfully)  OK!!  (dies again)

How was that?  Oh, and I'll try and see what you write if I have time, but my mommy might kick me off the computer soon and I have to finish these reviewer responses, so I'll try and type real fast, kay?  Thank you again!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Yes, he's dead.  PLEASE don't cry!  The story has an uplifting ending, I promise!!  No SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN????  NO WAY!!  Actually, Legolas will be feeling the SECKSHOOWAL TENSHUN during the next couple-a chappies…methinks you have to figure out who is vibes are going out to, heheh!  Awww, I love you too!  *drops shield and gives you hug*  Thank you so much!!  Thank you thank you thank you!!  Hehe!  I hope the pop up thingy didn't screw my computer either.  At least it's not like our last computer, where the moniter would sometimes turn off or just turn pink all the time!!  Thank you again platy!  You're the greatest friend an author can have!!  Luv you!  Bye!

**Kelly L.K.:**  Thank you very much!  You will have to find out what's gonna happen next!  Thank you again!  Bye!

**Crystal Snowflakes:**  Great job at what?  The chapter as a whole, or just killing Eredor in specific?  Hehe.  Sorry about that.  He had to go.  Necessary for the story stuff, you know!  Don't cry!  Heh, love you!  Thank you!  Bye!

**Deana:**  SORRY!!  He really is dead and he won't be coming back!!  I'm sorry!  I didn't realize you liked him that much!  *cringes*  Thank you for reviewing, anyways though!  Luv ya!

**DiamondTook3:**  You were not.  Why are so many people crying?    I don't get it!  Should I be sad too?  Sorry I had to kill Eredor.  Necessary for the story.  I'm adding a new character though!  You know who she is (well, sort of).  Thank you very much!  Bye now!

**PaliminoRider16:**  I knew my story was gonna be way to long in the first place!  LOL.  Thank you.  I'm gonna try to wrap it up in less then…well, now it's 8 chapters.  It might happen, it might not.  But I'll have to you know that if you want it done in that amount of time I'll have to sacrifice details.  I dunno.  I hope it'll turn out well.  As long as you like it, then great!!  Thanks again!

**Ariel:**  Ah…I see from your e-mail that you're a Johnny Depp fan…my kinda girl!  Anywho, thank you very much!  I adored your compliments!  Oh, and your comment about Legolas hanging from the ceiling all sweaty and glistening isn't stupid…it's just plain creepy!  LOL.  Thanks girl!  Seeya later!

**Elven Kitten:**  Yes, I'm mean and I killed him.  I'm sorry.  But I had to do it.  Don't worry, Eredor's in a better place now.  I will keep "it" up, whatever "it" is!  Thank you!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:**  YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!  LOL.  I'm sorry I made you cry!  Jenni, what's so depressing?  I hope it goes away.  I don't like it when any of my friends are depressed!  Here's a cake with a Legolas face painted on it with edible airbrush paint! *gives you giant cake*  I hope you'll be better soon.  Hey, I wrote you an e-mail!  Go check it out.  Anyway, thank you!  I'll see you later!

**Rachel13:**  AHHH!!  *hoists sheild*  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry, ok?!  LOL.  Thanks for reviewing, even if you're mad cuz I killed Eredor.  It had to happen, girl!  I'm sorry!  LOL.  Thanks.

**itarilde-elenastar:**  I'm sorry I had to kill him!  I had to, it was vital to the story!  I'm sorry!  *wipes away your tears*  Yes, I can bet that what's being done to Legolas and Eredor hurts a lot.  I saw this awesome show about ways people were tortured in midevil times and it was awesome so now my characters in my stories stand no chance!    And my computer has been acting more and more normal lately.  All that happens now is that I get a million annoying pop-ups.  Ugh.  Thanks again!


	53. Chapter 53: Stone and Candles

(_Right after lunch in Roseblade's "lair".  Roseblade is frantically flipping through a ridiculously large, leather bound book the table.  Haldir is rubber-necking while casually scooping up spoonfuls of Easy-Mac.  Rabid Possum is on the floor a few feet away, playing Nintendo on the giant computer monitor.  Unfortunately, she's not doing so well on account that she can hardly press the buttons with her little paws_)

Haldir:  (asking casually, to Roseblade)  What are you looking at?

Roseblade:  (not even looking up from the pages)  I've tried to you physical force to capture William and it didn't quite work.  So instead, I'm going to look up a spell to bring HIM here to ME.

Haldir:  (jokingly)  Are you gonna use another spell to make him fall in love with you too?  

Roseblade:  (looks up from the book and grins madly)  Haldir…I believe that's the first good idea you've had!

Haldir:  I had one?  Oh, crap!  I should learn to keep your big mouth shut!

Rabid Possum:  (from on the floor)  Shiznit!  I died again!  Who created this Mario guy anyway?

Roseblade:  (flipping through book again)  Aha!  A transportation spell!  I'm gonna read it.

Haldir:  (growing nervous)  Maybe you should …

Roseblade:  GROGERUM HOURTEB GUTTERBAGGERWURM!!

Smoke:  (poofs)

Haldir:  (staring warily into the smoke)  Um…Roseblade?

Roseblade:  (paying no heed to Haldir)  And now for the love spell!  HORREM BORREM GROGGER SHUMCKT!!

Light:  (flashes)

Smoke (gradually clears to reveal…)

Haldir:  (eyes wide)  Oh.  My.  God.

Elrond:  (groggy from all the smoke)  What in…Where am I?

Roseblade:  (face falls)

Elrond:  (looks up and locks eyes with the very disappointed looking Roseblade.  We can practically see the hearts suddenly appear over his head.)

Roseblade:  (snapping out of her catatonic phase once she sees the way Elrond is looking at her)  GAH!!  What the hell are you looking at, you perv?

Elrond:  (poetically)  The fairest face I've ever had the honor of seeing, milady.

Roseblade:  That is so sick.

Haldir:  (bursts into laughter)

Roseblade:  (to Elrond)  You!  Stay away from me!

Elrond:  (seems not to hear her and inches forward.)

Roseblade:  I said stay away!

Elrond:  (inches closer)

Roseblade:  I'm warning you…

Elrond:  (still closer)

Roseblade:  STOP!

Elrond:  (too close)

Roseblade:  (shrieks and runs into the darkness)

Elrond:  Come back, fair maiden!  (pursues Roseblade)

Haldir:  (finally regaining composure)  Hehe…ah.  Roseblade does not own Lord of the Rings nor any of it's characters.  They all belong to Professor Tolkien.  Now on with the story.

******************Chapter 53*********************

When Legolas awoke the next morning, two familiar things had returned to him.

One of them was pain.  His whole body ached miserably, the torture still fresh in his mind and his muscles.  His wounds on his arms seemed on fire, and the fire was burning away his insides.  The only place that he could not feel the pain was those which he could not feel at all:  his wrists and hands.  He briefly wondered whether he would ever be able to hold a bow again.

The second familiar thing was that which was next to him, smiling:  Lady Curdolin was back.  She had food on a tray beside her, and Legolas could see the wisps of steam floating up off of it.

"How are you feeling?"  She asked immediately after she knew he was fully awake.

"Like I've been hung from my wrists till dead."  Legolas answered quietly, not a hint of amusement in his voice.

The Lady took no notice to his sarcastic comment.  She turned to the food at her side.  "I have brought you food."  She said kindly.  "You have not eaten for a long time."

Legolas squinted at her.  He was not sure how long he had been hanging from the ceiling of that dungeon.  But he knew one thing—he was hungry.  He paused.

"How—how long was I in there?"  He asked timidly.

Lady Curdolin looked at him and blinked, confused by the question.  "Oh, you mean in the dungeon?  You were there for nearly 24 hours.  It's a miracle you survived."

"And Eredor?"

The Lady's eyes looked away with sorrow.  "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do for your friend.  He was already dead when my party and I came down."

Legolas's face set and he looked away from her.  He knew that, of course.  He had seen Eredor take his last breath.  Heard his friend speak his last sentence.  His heart felt as if it had a gaping hole in it.  

Eredor's fears about being caught had been for good reason.  Legolas realized he should have listened to his friend and his warnings.  If he had, he and Eredor and Eressa would still be under the dark cloak of slavery, as they were now…but at least Eredor would still be alive.

_Valar…Eredor, you have to forgive me…_He said in his mind, full of sorrow and pain.  _I tried…I didn't think you would end like this…and because of me._

Legolas felt a warmth grow behind his eyes.  He was going to cry.  He didn't want to do it in front of this woman, however.  Sniffing, he turned his head in the opposite direction and blinked the tears away.

_Eredor…in my heart you will always be my brother.  _Legolas thought.  _My best friend and brother._

The thoughts turned to Legolas's true brother, but Legolas was able to contain the voices in his head this time.  It was the first time he had thought of Ithilion and not silently asked his forgiveness.  Legolas began to realize that as he grew to love Eressa and Eredor, the wound in his heart that bore Ithilion's name had grown smaller.

_I haven't forgotten you, brother.  _Legolas thought grimly. __

Legolas was pulled from his thoughts when Lady Curdolin spoke again.  

"Can you sit up?  I don't want you to choke on your food."  She said, reaching to him.

Legolas flinched away from her touch.  He didn't mean to, it was just instinctive.  But the Lady looked offended.

"Do you want someone else to feed you?"  She asked, disappointed.

Legolas looked guiltily away.  The woman was just trying to help him recover.  Then why did he feel he didn't want to recover himself?  

"No."  He said softly.  "I just wonder why it is you doing the feeding."

"I wish to help you.  I want to see you become well with my own very eyes."  Came the equally soft response.

The elf paused for a minute or two.  The woman beside him was patient with him, which partially surprised Legolas.  She wasn't like a normal human aristocrat—impatient, quick to anger and looking down upon all others.  She was different.  It made Legolas wonder why, and how she came to be this way.

"Very well."  He accepted.

The Lady smiled and reached her hand under his head, lifting it.  With her other hand, she reached down and pulled out a large pillow and set it under the elf's head.  She grinned again.  It propped him up just enough for him to eat properly.

Legolas allowed her to do what she wanted.  He tried not to wince as she touched him, but there seemed to be no part of his body numb to pain, except for his hands.

"You are in pain."  The Lady stated after she had propped him up completely.  "Would you like some more medication after your meal?"

Legolas politely accepted once more.  Then he tried to lift his hands so that he might eat.

He couldn't.  There was not response from his arms.  He stared at his injured form fearfully.  What if he was crippled like this for the rest of his life?

"I didn't intend for you to feed yourself."  The Lady said, picking up a spoon and dipping it into a bowl of steaming hot stew.  "Here."  She offered the spoon to him.

Legolas looked at her, then at the spoon, then back at the woman. 

_I don't intend to be fed like a child either.  _He thought.  But if he didn't let this woman help him, he could very well starve.  Without her help, he would have died.  He owned his existence to her.  Suddenly, Legolas came to terms with this, and he felt no hostility towards her any longer.  

"Thank you."  He said shyly.  

"Your very welcome, good elf."  Lady Curdolin returned with a smile.  She pushed the spoon closer to the elf's mouth.

Legolas slowly opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him.  It was humiliating, watching her watch him like this, with a smile gracing her face, but there was no one else who would help him here.

"You are not a thing like your husband, are you?"  He asked her suddenly between spoonfuls.

The Lady stopped all movements abruptly.  "I suppose I'm not."  She said after a long pause.  "I…I don't agree with what he does to you…the slaves."

"I am no slave."  Legolas hastily repeated the sentence he had said the night before.

"No, you are not."  She agreed.  She was about to give him another spoonful of stew, when she paused again.  "What is your name?"  She asked rather directly.

Legolas's mouth set in a tight, straight line.  Lady Curdolin blinked.

"You don't have to tell me if you wish not to."  She said.  "It was a request, not an order."

Legolas licked his lips and paused again.  Then he spoke.  "I will tell you my name.  But you must answer my questions about you in return."

"I'll agree to that."  The Lady answered warily.  "What do you want to know?"

"Your name in exchange for mine."  Legolas told her.

"You already know who I am."  Came the response.

"No.  Not that name.  That's your husband's name you took when you married him."  Legolas said boldly.  "I want to know _your_ name."

Lady Curdolin smiled slowly and set the spoon down back on the tray.  "I am Maryn."  She said matter-of-factly.  "And what is your name?"

"Legolas."  Legolas answered.  "You must not tell anyone else of my name."

"I won't if you don't want me too."

"Thank you."

Legolas suddenly realized how easy it had been to tell some one who was almost a total stranger his name.  He hadn't even given his name up to Eredor this quickly.  Why was that?  For all he knew, Lady Curdolin, or Maryn, as she now called herself could be working down her for her husband, trying to get information about him.  

When he thought of this possibility, Legolas didn't feel threatened, or concerned.  Could it be that because Maryn had saved his life he didn't want to believe it, or that he simply didn't care anymore?

Maryn smiled lightly again and offered Legolas another spoonful of stew.  Legolas decided to press his thoughts down and ignore them.  He took the food eagerly.  He fed until the whole bowl was empty.  Afterwards, Maryn allowed him to drink some water and then got up to fetch his medicine.

As she stood up from her chair, Legolas noticed for the first time her bulging belly.  He tried not to stare at it particularly as she left the room.

Legolas was not stupid.  He knew what that bulging belly meant.  

He did not hesitate in asking her about it when she returned.  After all, she had agreed to answer any of his questions.

"Are you with child?"  He asked directly.  

Maryn stopped in surprise halfway across the room.  This room was twice as large as Legolas's tiny cell.  She gripped her free hand to her stomach.

"Yes."  She confessed.  "I am."

"Your husband's child?"  Legolas asked again.  A side of his mouth curled up to barely form a mischievous smile.

Maryn crossed the rest of the room and sat down next to him.  "You are being very rude."  She told him.

"I know."  He returned.  "But you made a deal with me that you would tell me whatever I wished to know about you."

Maryn shook her head and opened her mouth. "Of course it is my husband's child.  Whose could it be if not his?"

"I don't know."  Legolas said, looking down, his barely-there smile fading into blank expression.

"Here.  Take this."  She said, offering a flask full of dark liquid to him.  It smelled foul and Legolas's first instinct was to turn his head away.

"It will help you with the pain."  Maryn said.  "More than that Kingsfoil stuff, anyway."

Legolas gulped and put his mouth to the flask, sipping the vile-looking medicine.  Remarkably, it didn't taste all that bad.  He drank it all down in one swallow.

"You know of the remedies of Kingsfoil?"  Legolas asked her.  "What plant is this?"

"Dragon's Thorn."  Maryn answered automatically.  "It only grows in this country."

"I see."  Legolas said to her.  It was astonishing, really, and he realized for the second time how he was comfortable with speaking openly with a woman he had only known for two days.

There was a silence.  Legolas didn't speak but he could feel Maryn staring at him.  He looked down at his forearms.  They were heavily bandaged, but there was still signs of blood that had soaked though all of the material.  His hands were not a healthy color.  They were, in fact, a frightening shade of purple.

Maryn say the reaction on the elf's face as he saw what had been done to him.  "If what the storytellers say about your kind is true, you should soon recover."  She said helpfully.

Legolas tore his eyes away from his bloodied arms.  "And what do they say?"

"That elves heal much faster than humans."  Maryn answered.

Legolas glanced back at his hands, lying limply on the beside his body.  "Even and elf might not recover from a wound like this."  He said fearfully.

Maryn shifted.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered.  "I'll do what I can do."

Legolas turned to look at her.  For absolutely no reason except that he wanted to know, he asked:  "What were you before you married Lord Curdolin?"

Maryn's blue eyes grew wide and then softened.  "I was a servant."  She said surprisingly.

Legolas's mouth opened slightly in shock.  He was expecting her to say she was the daughter of another wealthy man, perhaps one of Lord Curdolin's friends, and the marriage had been arranged.

"You were…a servant?  A slave?"  He asked cautiously.

"Yes."  Maryn said.  Then she paused, clasping her hands in her lap.  "Legolas…"  She said his name for the first time.  "…I must be on my way.  My husband doesn't know I come down here."

She got up.  

"I didn't mean to upset you, Maryn."  Legolas said, returning the use of his name with the use of her own.  "I'm sorry."

"You need not be."  She answered.  She turned and headed for the door.  Reaching it, she quickly spun around again.  "Do not tell any soul that we have spoken, except for one person, understand?"

"Who?"  Legolas inquired.

"I believe you will know him when you see him."  Maryn said.  "He's met you before."

She smiled and with a ruffle of the velvet she was wearing was gone.

Legolas thought about who she had implied he speak to.  He hadn't spoken openly like this to anyone save Eredor and Eressa before…had he?

*****************

Half-an-hour later, Legolas was still along in the stone room.  This room was more pleasant than any cell he had seen.  There was the chandelier hanging in the center of the room, casting a faint light in every corner.  His bed was against wall farthest from the door.  Legolas noticed the door didn't have a lock on it.  He thought of leaping for the door, and he knew he wanted to, but he didn't.

A second later a pair of feet walked briskly through the door.  Legolas glanced up at a face he recognized that was not Maryn's.  

"You!"  He said after the two had blinked at each other for a moment.  "Malkor!  I remember you."

Malkor, the guard who had spoke kindly to him and brought Legolas hot food when he had been injured previously, smiled.  

"I'm honored to see that you remembered my name, Legolas."  He said, approaching the bed.

Legolas's face darkened.  "How did you learn my name?  I never spoke it to you."

"The Lady Curdolin told me of it."  Malkor said.  "I assure you, she told no one else."

Legolas's eyes darted away.  "Oh."  He said.

Malkor observed the elf.  He was lying partially propped up by a pillow.  His injured arms lay limply at his side.

"You've began to recover already."  Malkor said, mostly to himself rather than Legolas.

Legolas's lips parted.  Indeed, he suddenly realized that the pain he had been feeling before had faded to a dull minimum.  "I suppose so."

"You'll heal in no time."  Malkor said.  "Anyway, I've come to keep you company and to bring you news of your female friend."

Legolas instantly brightened.  "Has she any message for me?  Is she well?  Please tell me that she is well."  His mood suddenly dropped.  "Has…has she been informed of her brothers death?"

Malkor held up a hand.  "Slow down.  She doesn't know anything yet.  But she will today.  I'm sure the Lady will have to break the news to her this afternoon."

Legolas frowned deeply as he imagined how Eressa would react to hearing that her dear brother was dead.  

_How will she ever forgive me?  _He thought, before realizing something else.  _Will she have the chance to forgive me at all?  Will we ever see each other again?_

"Can she see me?" He timidly asked Malkor.

The guard shook his head gravely.  "The Lord of the House has forbidden you to see anyone, save your guards."

Legolas's expression hardened.  "I understand."  Then he blinked.  "So then Lady Curdolin is also forbidden to be down here as well?"

Malkor nodded and ran a strong hand through his dirty hair.  "Yes.  I thought you would have figured that out by now, you being such a clever creature—to plan an escape and all."

"It didn't work, if you hadn't noticed."  Legolas said coldly, hinting to Malkor that he wanted the subject dropped.

The man couldn't take the hint.  "It almost did."  He said.  "Besides, that's not what matters, Legolas."  He leaned closer.  "You were the first person, man or elf, to elude Curdolin and get that close to escape."

Legolas close his eyes and hissed in a sharp breath.  He said nothing, and looked up at the ceiling.  

"Is there anything I can do for you?"  Malkor asked after a minute or so.

Legolas's eyes turned on Malkor, hard and cold, like ice at the bottom of a lake.  "Yes."  He said softly.  "You can never speak of the escape again while in my presence."

Malkor was taken aback.  He stood up and backed away a step.  "Alright…if that's what you want."  He said, scratching his head.  "Anything else?"

Legolas briefly shook his head.  "No."  He said quite blankly.  "But thank you."

Another long silence.

Malkor smiled suddenly.  "Your girl will be fine, if that's what you're thinking about."  He said.  

Legolas merely turned his head.  His expression didn't change.

"And I'm sorry for both your losses."  Malkor added.  He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat.  "I'd best be going then.  I have other things to do."

_More like better things to do.  _Legolas thought negetively.  Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he turned to Malkor one last time.

"Malkor!"  He cried just as the man was to the door.  

The guard whirled around.  "Yeah?"  He asked intelligently.

Legolas swallowed.  "If you happen to see Eressa…please…tell her I love her."

Malkor smiled warmly at the elf.  "I'm sure she already knows that, Legolas."

He left.  And Legolas was left alone.  Again.

****************Personal thingy*******************

Haha!  This was a longer chapter!  Go me!  It was probably almost twice as long as the last one, wasn't it?  But who cares, as long as it's long!  Right!  Thanks guys!

Another Note:  Sorry this chapter took two weeks to get up.  I have a good excuse though, and his name is Kevin.  See, the guy I am absolutely in **love** with asked me to drive him to the school play (even though he can drive)  then he invited me over to a barbeque at his house, and then he invited me to go painting with him and his church pals.  Does he like me or what?  Dammit I hope so!

I could have done the responses to reviewers thing, but I figured if I made you guys wait another day you'd get mad, so I'm just gonna skip it and post the chapter.  Whew.  Well, thank you guys for being so patient!  I love you all!


	54. Chapter 54: The News

************Chapter 54****************

A few slow weeks passed.  Maryn and Malkor saw Legolas everyday.  Sometimes Maryn would stay with him longer than needed and they would talk.  They didn't talk about anything in particular.  They just spoke to each other, honestly and without shame.  Legolas often had to stop and ask himself why he trusted this woman so much.

"Maryn?"  He asked one day while she was feeding him.  

The woman set down the spoon.  The elf had a habit of wanting to talk when he was supposed to be eating.

"Yes, Legolas?"  She answered as if speaking to a child.  Legolas was used to that by now.

He shyly looked up at her.  "What's the real reason you helped me?"  He blinked.  "And why do you continued helping me?"

Maryn's normally bright face fell.  She paused for a moment to stare at the spoon full of stew in her hands but then spoke.  "There are a combination of reasons, Legolas, and not all of them are ones I wish to tell you."

"You remember the deal we made."  Legolas said sternly.

"Yes."  Maryn said, finally looking up.  She was unable to meet his eyes.  "It's true that I convinced my husband to let you live, but I wouldn't have done it had it not been for Eressa."

Legolas's eyes widened and he listened to every word.

"I saved her from being killed, and then she started to beg me to save you and her brother.  If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have approached my husband in the first place."  Maryn continued.  "My husband agreed, but on one condition…"

"That you try to befriend me and tell him everything you heard."  Legolas finished for her.

Maryn's blue eyes grew wide.  "That's it."  She said softly.

"So then you are not forbidden to come down here after all."  Legolas concluded.  "What have you told him?"

Maryn looked afraid.  "Nothing."  She said.

Legolas narrowed his eyes.  He didn't sense a thread of a lie in her voice at all.  "Not even my name?"

"No."

"And why is that, Maryn?"

Maryn felt herself wanting to retreat from the room very suddenly.  "Because I don't want him to do anything that could hurt you."  She breathed.

Legolas nodded and looked away from the woman, offering Maryn a moments peace from his piercing stare.  He said:  "Maryn, I remember the first time I saw you."

Maryn blinked and looked interested.  "Really, when was this?"

Legolas smiled, remembering the event with a strange irony.  "My first time in the ring…"  He said slowly.  "When I fought the warg.  I saw you and your husband up in the balcony watching me."

"You fought very well that day."  Maryn said for no reason.

"When was the first time you saw me?"  Legolas asked.

"The same time."  Maryn said.  "I remember." 

Legolas's smiled widened.  He looked to the ceiling.  It was obvious to him now that Maryn had some romantic interest in him.  

"Maryn, are you in love with me?"  He suddenly asked.  He regretted the words even as they came out of his mouth, but he had to say them.

Maryn looked like she'd taken a hard slap in the face.  She froze, her mouth the only thing moving.  "Yes."  She confessed.  She looked like she wished to say something more, but paused.

Legolas continued staring at the ceiling.  "You fell in love with me that day, didn't you?  The first time you saw me fight."

Maryn gasped, and her body allowed itself to move.  "I…I couldn't help it."

Legolas lazily turned his head towards her, his smile quickly fading.  To Maryn's great surprise, the elf sat all the way up.  She gasped again.  She hadn't expected him to recover so quickly, elf or not.

She was even more shocked when Legolas raised his arms and took her in them.  He kissed her, openly, on the mouth.  

"Consider that the thanks I give you for saving myself and Eressa."  He said when he pulled away, and laid back down on the bed as if nothing had happened.  "You know I can't love you, Maryn."

Maryn was still in shock.  "Legolas…I…"

"You know that, don't you?"  The elf persisted.  "You've always known it."

Legolas turned his head and looked at her again.  His stare seemed to pierce her flesh, to scrape the flesh from her very bones.  Maryn couldn't stand it any longer.

Legolas watched calmly as she got up and ran out…fast as her legs could carry her.

He sighed.  He raised his hands up and tested his fingers.  It was a skill he had been hiding from Maryn and Malkor for a long time now.  He knew that Lord Curdolin was milking information about his recovery from them.  So he had faked to not get any better. He knew how easy it would be to just get up and walk out of here.  And he knew how easy it would be for Maryn to run and tell her husband that, now that she knew he was well.

Legolas smiled.  He knew she wouldn't say a thing.  Not after what he had just done.

Legolas looked at the door, left open by Maryn's hasty retreat.  He had to think quickly.

There was a whole new escape plan he had to sort out before Malkor arrived.

******************

The palace was a dreary place to be for Maryn, three days later.  She spent many of her hours calling the seamstress Eressa to her side, pretending to complain of a hem that needed to be raise or lowered, or a dress that needed to be made for some occasion that would never happen.  She had the girl work in the room while she watched her and wondered what this girl could have that made Legolas fall in love with her so deeply.  

She often thought about telling Eressa about the kiss that Legolas had shared with her.  But she knew that would have been cruel, and besides, the kiss wasn't a kiss of desire or affection.  It was a statement the elf had made, and he had made it well.

Eressa was working in front of Maryn's eyes right now, quickly sewing together pieces of a new dress Maryn had commissioned her to make.  Her small hands worked the needle with perfect grace—not once did she prick herself.

Suddenly, Eressa's hands paused.  She quickly looked up at The Lady with an uncomfortable expression on her face.  

"Milady, may I be excused?"  She asked frantically.

Maryn nodded once, but she hadn't even finished performing the gesture before the girl had stood and ran out to one of the side rooms—the bathroom to be exact, holding her mouth as she went.  Maryn sat at her dresser staring at the reflection in the mirror, knowing what had just happened.

A minute later, Eressa returned, wiping the corners of her mouth and looking paler than usual.

Maryn turned away from her mirror.  "Eressa, are you alright?"  She asked.  "That's the second time this morning you've had to leave.  Are you sick?"

Eressa's pale face became even paler as she knelt down and picked up the scraps from the unfinished dress.  

"I'm terribly sorry for wasting so much time, Milady."  The girl blurted rapidly. "I promise that I will work hard on your dress so that it will be ready for tonight's dinner with your husband's friends, please forgive…"

"There is no dinner tonight with my husbands friends, Eressa.  There is no need for you to hurry.  Now come here."  Maryn said softly.

Eressa frowned but didn't move.  "What, Milady?"

"I said come here."  Maryn repeated.  This time Eressa obeyed.  She stood perfectly still as The Lady placed a hand on her forehead, pausing, and then on her stomach.

"Have you been sick, Eressa?"  She asked.

Eressa nodded.  "For a long time now."

Maryn looked at her with interest.  "How long?"

"Four months."  Eressa said.  

"Have you been gaining weight too?"  Maryn asked.

Eressa took in a sharp breath.  "How did you know that?"  She inquired softly.

Maryn stood up from her stool in front of her dresser.  "Eressa, dear.  I think you should sit down."

"What is it?"  Eressa asked, backing up to sit on the edge of the bed.  "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No.  There's nothing wrong with you.  It's perfectly natural."  Maryn answered.

"I don't understand."

Maryn clasped her hands in front of her as she sat beside the girl.  "Eressa, I believe that you're with child."

Eressa leaned back and her eyes grew very round.  "I…I…"  She shook her head.  "But…how?"

Maryn chuckled lightly.  "How else?  I know that you and Legolas were lovers before you tried to escape.  I've spoken to him.  You know that."

"You think I'm having Legolas's baby?"  

"Well you haven't been with any other men, have you?"  Maryn teased.

Eressa looked at her in shock.  "No!"

Maryn took the girl's hands in her own and held them tightly, as they were shaking.  "You must calm down, Eressa.  Having a baby isn't a terrible thing."

"I--I know that…"  Eressa stuttered.  "By the Gods…I have to tell him!  But I…"  She turned towards The Lady with desperation in her eyes.  "Oh, Lady Curdolin, will you tell him for me?  You see him often!"

Maryn frowned.  She had no intention of seeing Legolas again.  But how could she him of the fact that he was going to be a father?

"I will, Eressa.  I will."  Maryn said calmly.  "You must calm down.  Think of the baby."

Eressa didn't calm down.  "Oh, Milady, you'll help me won't you?  You're with child as well, but I don't…"

"Silence."  Maryn ordered.  "Eressa, you will not give birth for another 5 months at the most.  You have nothing to worry about now."

"But…but your husband, Milady!"  Eressa's face clenched in fear.  "You won't tell him, will you?  Please tell me you won't!"

"I won't tell another soul other than your child's father, Eressa."  Maryn promised.  "Now…go back to your room and get some rest.  The sickness you are suffering from is a classic symptom of being pregnant, so you cannot do anything about it.  Just relax as much as you can.  If you like, I'll have another servant tend to you."

Eressa finally seemed to calm down a little.  She put a shaky hand to her brow and almost smiled.  "Oh, thank you Milady.  Thank you."

"Go now."  Maryn ordered.  "I will tell the elf of the news as soon as I can."

Eressa thanked Maryn a few more times before the lady could actually coax her into leaving and laying down.  The Maryn prepared to go somewhere herself.

She wondered how Legolas would take the news.

*************Personal thingy****************

I know, it's terribly, terribly, terribly short!  I'm sorry.  And I'm sorry to say that I don't think that I'll have the time anymore to do the responding to the reviewers thing any longer.  I just don't have enough time with my singing and Kevin and mowing the frickin' lawn and my father's new boat.  I will try to keep a schedule and update once a week however.  I'll probably type up a big huge thank you at the end of this story.  I plan to end the story by summer.  Then get to work on the sequel.  *smiles*

Oh, yeah.  And thank you for all the advice on the whole Kevin situation.  He came over to my house yesterday and we jumped on the trampoline and talked for three hours. ;)

Bye guys, and thank you!

~Roseblade22


	55. Chapter 55: Echoes

Disclaimer:  DO I LOOK LIKE TOLKIEN!!!???

*************Chapter 55******************

Legolas's mouth dropped wide open, the bread he held in his now-healed hand dropped to the floor.

"You're—you're lying."  He accused softly.

Maryn blinked.  It was the first time Legolas had accused her of anything, save the fact that she was in love with him.  She frowned.

"No, Legolas.  I know Eressa is pregnant, believe me, I'm in the same situation!"  She retorted, gesturing to her own swollen abdomen.  "I can't believe you didn't know it already."  She added this last sentence just for spite, something she often didn't catch herself doing.

"But how?"  Legolas half-wittedly asked her, and then shook his head.  "Don't answer that."

"Well, we all know how."  Maryn said with a knowing smile.

Legolas shot her a cold but amused glance.  "Are you serious?  Eressa's going to have a child?"

Maryn nodded.  "Yes…your child, Legolas."

Legolas's mouth didn't close.  He stared at Maryn through that thin sheet of blue ice that was his eyes.  Then a slow hand went up to his brow, and he flopped back onto his straw mattress like a piece of fish, and just as cold and clammy.  He muttered something miserably in Elvish.

Maryn frowned again.  "Legolas?  I though you would be happy to hear the news."

Legolas didn't answer.  "I should have known it…all those days she complained she was feeling sick…"  He muttered to himself.

"Legolas?"  Maryn called again.  "Are you not happy?  You're going to be a father."

Legolas removed his hand from his forehead and looked at her.  "No I'm not.  This child born will not be my child.  It will just be another possession of yours, and your husband's."

"Legolas, I don't suppose…"

"Maryn, you don't understand."  Legolas pressed.  "Even if my child is born healthy, I'm not going to raise it.  I'm a slave.  Eressa's a slave.  My child will be a slave."

Maryn grasped what the elf was trying to tell her and looked down at the ground, her mood dampened.  "There are some things that cannot be helped, Legolas.  I can only assure you that your child will be raised properly in captivity."

Legolas hissed at her last word.  "Maryn…no."  He said.  The small statement was all his desperation rolled into a single effort.

He took a deep breath.  "Maryn, I won't allow my child to be brought up as a slave.  I won't."

"Legolas, you cannot help that."

"You don't understand, Maryn!"  Legolas said, his loud words becoming a movement and flinging his body up again.  "I would rather see my child dead than to have them suffer the torment that I have."

Maryn gasped.  "You're serious."  She said as the breath from her gasp escaped her.

"I am."  Legolas said.  "But Maryn, you can help me…"

Maryn heard his words and immediately decided that leaving the room was better than to listen to the rest of what Legolas had to say.  She stood up.  

"No."  She stated sternly.  "Legolas, I can't help you any longer.  I came down here to tell you the news and now I have and I'll be going now.  Goodbye, Legolas."

Maryn turned and began to walk away, but she had barely lifted her feet before the elf's mouth uttered a few words.

"Maryn, don't walk away."  Legolas's voice had suddenly become smaller.  Smaller, but stronger.  The words of his sentence held her to her spot like the weight of chain around her feet.

Maryn heard Legolas's feet brush agains the stone floor of the room.  She could see in the flickering shadows on the walls that he was moving, getting up off his bed.  He was approaching her.

She spun around, right into the elf's chest.  A small squeal escaped from between her lips, and she stepped back as quickly as her pregnant body would let her.  She hadn't expected him to be so close to her.

"Maryn, you love me, do you not?"  Legolas said to her, though she was trying not to listen.  "If you do, you must help me."

"Legolas, no."

"Maryn…"

Maryn shook her head vigorously.  "Don't."  She interrupted.  "Don't even try to phase me.  I've already done enough to aid you…I've betrayed my husband, Legolas."

Legolas's calm expression molded into a dark, unpleasant frown.  "I understand your reasoning, Maryn.  But I have to ask you a few last favors.  Will you listen to them?"

Maryn stared at the elf who seemed to hover above her, like an angel from heaven.  His eyes that were so like the rigid ices of winter melted away to small pools of dark blue, begging her to answer positively.

She knew she couldn't say no.  But she didn't say it with words.  He saw it in her eyes as soon as she realized it, and a smile graced his face.

"Thank you."  He said as she frowned in defeat.

Her expression didn't change as he explained his plan to her.

**************

That night, Eressa had a dream.  It was not a nightmare, but it was not pleasant either.  If she had been asked by anybody, Aleka perhaps, about how she felt about the dream, she would have no answer worth giving.

She dreamt that she wasn't a servant anymore.  But she wasn't free either.  She lived here, in this very house, only she was the Lady and Legolas was the Lord of it all.  They had luxurious rooms full of crystal and gold, kitchens full of the finest food prepared by many servants, and gardens that stretched on into the horizon.  There was no arena attached to their home like it was in the real world.  

But she had no children.  Eressa remembered in the dream that she walked out into the garden and saw a tiny gravesite, but she couldn't get close enough to read the name that had been delicately carved into the marble.  She awoke and immediately got out of bed, heading for the servant's bathroom.

She wasn't sick.  She just felt that she needed to wash her hands and face.  It was silly, wanting to do such a thing in the middle of the night, but the urge was so strong she couldn't resist it.

There was a barrel full of clean water in the servant's bathroom that they could use for their own purposes.  Eressa quickly plunged her hands into the cool liquid, feeling relief as the water softly slipped between her fingers.  She snatched a nearby towel, not caring if it was soiled or clean, and scrubbed her hands clean of the imaginary filth she was convinced had grown on her during the night.

After she had satisfied herself, she stared into the rippling water of the barrel, her long hair trickling out from behind her ears and touching the surface of the water.  She took a deep breath, and plunged her face in.

She surfaced a few seconds later, smiling.  She didn't understand why she felt happy at that moment.  Perhaps it was the news she had received?  There was a baby growing inside her now, and although she was afraid as ever what would happen when the baby was born, she was glad for it.  Having a child made her feel like she had a purpose in life.

Eressa wiped the dripping water away from her eyes.  She turned around and looked in the one chipped mirror that was propped against the wall of the bathroom.  The water had soaked her long tresses, and they in turn were seeping water onto her nightgown, her chest visible through the thin material.

She remembered one of the first nights she spent with Legolas.  The first night he had held her in his arms and comforted her.  Words could not describe how much she wanted him then.  Her muscles seemed to ache for him.  Her lips were sore from not feeling his kisses, her eyes tired from not looking at him.

"Legolas…I miss you so much."  She whispered to him.  She knew it was silly, but she hoped that he could hear those few words and answer, even if the message was short.

She waited.  There was no sound from the darkness.

Eressa blinked and shook her head.  She was acting like a child, and she was about to have one.  She quickly rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall back to her chamber.

As her footsteps echoed among the glorious marble pillars and stone, she thought she hear a deep whisper.  She paused, eager to hear whatever voice had spoken to her.  But the voice ended as abruptly as her steps did.

Frowning and grasping her growing belly, Eressa stepped back into her bedroom.  Glancing across the small space she saw Aleka not-so-elegantly sprawled across her bedsheets, her mouth open.  

Eressa smiled and got back into bed.  She blinked her eyes once…twice…three times…and then fell fast asleep.

She didn't hear the words still echoing in the hall:  _…And I miss you, beloved._

************

Legolas awoke the next morning with nearly half his body hanging off his straw mattress.  He pushed himself up and flopped back down, his face in the pillow.  He came to realize he had become quite lazy.

He turned onto his back.  Lifting his right hand, he examined the muscles and the tendons that moved under his pale skin.  He turned his palm towards him and gazed at the dark pink, moon-shaped scar that circled his wrist. He examined the scar on his other wrist as well.  He knew that he would probably carry these scars for the rest of his life.

His head turned towards the door.  He had thought many times of simply walking out of here, but he knew that as soon as he stepped out that door he would be lost in yet another unfamiliar maze of stone.  It was best that Maryn help him get out.  Even so, he couldn't resist the urge to get up, walk to the door, and grasp the doorknob.

Legolas grinned.  It wasn't much of a power, being able to hold a simple doorknob, but he still found pride in it.  He let the doorknob go and walked back to the bed.  

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  He found that most of his days were better spent sleeping, saving his energy.  But this time his slumber was cut short by his thoughts of Eressa.

Legolas was still having trouble grasping the fact that in a very short time—because a few months wasn't a long time for elves—he was going to be a father.  The thought made him want to frown, but a smile appeared on his face instead.  He closed his eyes once more and pondered the thought.  

The child would come much faster than any normal elven child.  Human pregnancies were apparently much shorter than elven ones.  Eressa would be ready to give birth in five months, Maryn had said.  Legolas tried to imagine Eressa, her belly swollen and her skin flush with life.  

She looked so beautiful.  He wished he could see her now.  He wished so hard, he almost began to think that his wish would come true, and she would be here, next to him, and that he could kiss her and hold her the way he had wanted to, to make up for the month they had been apart.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly.  How could this have happened to him?  He'd never been gripped by any force so powerful as this one.  His love for Eressa was like a two-ton weight on his back, but at the same time it made his heart and spirit soar.  He exhaled, and he heard his breath echo in the corners of the room.  Opening his eyes, Legolas looked up at the candle chandelier above him.  He watched the flickers and shadows of light swim around him…and about Eressa and his unborn child.

Legolas looked away and closed his eyes once more.  They would be together soon.

**************Personal thing*****************

I know it's short, but It's all I could punch out this week, which is pretty good, considering I had a Psychology test to study for, the state singing competition to study for, and I missed some school due the fact that I was invited to sing at my sister's middle school.  Alright, I know you've had enough of my excuses!  Sorry!  The next chapter will come in about a week!  I still love you all!


	56. Chapter 56: Another Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!! Can't you morons spell? LOL.

Chapter 56

Eressa looked at Maryn like the woman had gone crazy. But it was not Maryn that Eressa thought was crazy. It was Legolas.

"He wants to try and escape again?" She asked with fear in her bright eyes. "After what happened last time?"

"I told him this." Maryn tried to explain. "Eressa, he is thinking of his…of your…of the child."

"He couldn't possibly if he wants to go through with this!" Eressa's strained reply came.

"Eressa…Legolas doesn't want the baby to grow up the way you did. He doesn't want the child to be a slave." The Lady sighed.

"I don't either." Eressa said stubbornly. "But I'm…I don't want those events to repeat themselves." The girl looked up at the Lady in despair, tears forming pools around her eyes. "I've already lost my brother…If I lose Legolas, I've lost everything in this world that is dear to me."

"But your child is dear to you, is it not?" Maryn questioned.

Eressa's head shot up. "Of course." She stated solidly. "That is why I don't want to go through with it again!"

Maryn placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. She could feel Eressa's body tighten as she touched her. "But Eressa…last time you did not have my aid. You will have Malkor's aid as well."

Eressa swallowed. "It still sounds absolutely…absurd." She said softly.

Maryn's jeweled hand left the dirty fabric that dressed Eressa's shoulder. She frowned and looked away. "I can only tell you what he has told me." She said sadly.

"Legolas?" Eressa clarified.

"Yes."

There was a long pause that hung between the two women for a few moments. Eressa blinked and thought she felt a tear in her eye, but then thought again when she knew this situation wasn't desperate enough for her to cry. Why was Legolas acting so rashly again? After what had happened to her…to Eredor…to him? Had he that much faith that they could outlast another tragedy should one come?

"Oh…Maryn, I don't know what to do." Eressa said miserably. "I don't know what message I should send back to him."

Maryn turned towards her and managed to smile. "If it is any help, the word 'yes' spoken from your lips would make Legolas very happy."

"I know."

"Then why not send him that message?"

Eressa didn't answer. She swallowed again, the walls of her throat scraping together painfully. Her throat was so dry. Why not send that message? If Legolas had so much faith, why did she have none, especially in him?

"I don't know." She whispered, more to herself than the woman standing beside her.

Maryn frowned and rested a hand on her belly. She didn't know what she would do in this situation either. But Eressa had more to lose than she did. In Maryn's case, her husband meant nothing to her. Only their child did she feel love for. And to risk an escape that would take you into the wild unknown while you where pregnant with that child…

A moment later, Eressa stood up. Maryn observed her posture, and saw that she had a small bulge in the stomach of her dress. Eressa began to walk out of the room.

Maryn whirled around. "Eressa…wait! Are you not going to answer?"

Eressa turned briefly, a sad expression on her face. Maryn thought the girl suddenly looked older than her eighteen years.

"Tell Legolas…that I'll accept." She said hesitantly. "But only because I want a happy childhood for our son or daughter…one unlike mine. I'm not doing it because he asked me to."

Maryn nodded and smiled encouragingly. The expression didn't change the one on Eressa's.

"Tell him I love him." Eressa added after a moment of thought.

"He knows, Eressa." Maryn returned. "And he sends his love as well."

That earned Maryn the smile she wanted to see on Eressa's face.

"But you will tell him anyway…won't you?" The younger woman asked warmly.

Maryn nodded again. "I will as soon as I am able."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Eressa."

With that, and another hint of a smile, Eressa left.

Legolas paced about in his chamber. He had come to think of it more as a 'chamber' than a 'cell'. It was lighted for one thing, had more than a board for a bed, and if he had wanted, he could have left anytime he wished.

His eyes slide across the door. If he wanted, he could run out of here right now…but he would have to find Eressa, and before Lord Curdolin suspected anything as well. That was the part in which he needed Maryn's help. He was waiting for her to arrive right now.

He was bored. There was not much for him to do here but wait and hope Maryn or Malkor would come to him soon. He set his mind to daydreaming about being back in the forest…in the open fields…in the sunlight.

Legolas closed his eyes and leaned against the nearest wall, next to the door. How he wished to see his home again! How he wished to see his family again…or what was left of it. Now, only he and his Father were the survivors of what had once been a great and powerful elven dynasty.

_If Father is even still alive at this point…_Legolas thought with a stab of grief.

Without a doubt, after the hunting party he and Ithilion headed had not returned, his father would have sent out a search party. It would not have been hard for them to find the bodies of his comrades, had the men left the bodies where they fell. Where Ithilion fell, taken by his own hand…his own sword.

Legolas tried to push out the image of his father's face when he was told that his first son had killed himself and that his second was presumed dead, along with the others. It had been in October when he was captured. It was the middle of March now.

He had been missing for nearly five months. He wondered if his people had just presumed him as dead after many weeks of searching. He wondered if his father had wasted away with grief since then.

_Valar…I pray not. _He hoped. _Valar, send my father faith…send me faith. _

Legolas felt his body scrap down the stony wall and sit on the cold floor. He kept his eyes closed.

_Valar…please let Eressa and I escape…let our child be born healthy…let my father live to see his first grandchild…let my life return to what it was…and let Eressa's become better than what it once was. _

Maryn walked down the long corridors to where Legolas was being held. She kept repeating to herself that this would be her last visit here. Ever since Legolas had kissed her she had felt as if each time she faced him, her feelings only grew more and more exposed.

_It was silly of me to think that I could hide my feelings from an elf, anyway_…She thought, shaking her head.

She reached the door and pushed it lightly open, revealing Legolas's straw bed…empty.

Maryn frowned. Usually Legolas was there when she came before. Could he have simply walked out? She stepped out the door again, looking down the corridor both ways for a sign of the missing elf. She saw none and panic began to grip her mind…when she looked to her left and down.

Legolas sat, his back leaning against the wall, his head drooping into his chest. His breathing was deep and slow, his eyes downcast and utterly blank.

Maryn blinked and smiled. He was sleeping.

She stared at his hunched figure, breathing evenly. The thought of waking him briefly skipped through her mind, but it was no more than a thought. She couldn't motivate herself enough to wake him.

Silent as she could, Maryn stepped out of the room and closed the door.

_Another time_…She thought. And she walked back down the corridor, smiling.

Personal thing

Ok…what is it…four pages on Word? Sorry, I could type no more without going overboard on my promise to update in a week or so. And anyway, FF.net wouldn't let me log on for some reason! (Grrrr…) Um…In other news…I had PROM!!! And it was GREAT!!! Only Kevin didn't kiss or hug or hold hands or even dance very close to me when we slow danced, but I'm easily pleased and I got to spend a whole fricking night with him and DAMMIT, I got pictures to prove it!! Go me!

Oh, and as always, thank you so much! I love you guys! You are the best reviewers in the world! I now have over **700 reviews**!! Yay!!


	57. Chapter 57: A Haircut

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!  Lala!

((((Chapter 57))))

"Are you sure Legolas will agree to this?"  Malkor asked as he hurriedly followed Lady Maryn down the corridors to the elf's cell.  There was a rather large bundle of robes he was struggling to hold up as he walked.

Maryn didn't stop walking.  "All Legolas told me was to find some way to get him to Eressa, and then both of them out of the mansion."  She glaced over her shoulder.  "This was all I could think of."

"I don't think he will be happy with you."  Malkor grumbled as they reached the door.  Maryn quickly opened it for the guard and he stepped in, dropping the robes on the floor.

"What will I not be happy about?"  Came the elf's voice from beside them.  Maryn jumped.

"Legolas…"  She stuttered.  "I…I brought what you needed.

The elf stepped out from where he had been standing left of the door.  He nodded to the garments on the floor.  "So you plan to dress me as royalty and sneak me to where Eressa is?"

Malkor and Maryn exchanged glances.  "Yes."  Maryn finally answered.

Legolas dug through the piles of fabrics and linens.  Then he paused and stood up again, frowning.

"Maryn."  He said blankly.  "These are _women's_ clothes."  The elf's head tilted up towards the Lady, a cold look in his eyes.

Maryn gulped.  "Well, what you told me was to find a way to get you to Eressa without looking suspicious."  She gestured to the clothing.  "If you wear those, no one will take a second glance at you."

Malkor let out an amused snort.  Maryn looked at him angerly, and Legolas's nostrils flared in disgust.

"If you think I will put on any such thing, you're sadly mistaken."  The elf said stubbornly. 

"It was all I could spare!"  Maryn said. 

"What about your husband's clothes?"

"Don't be silly."  Maryn said.  "If you wore those you would be recognized.  They wouldn't fit you, and besides, my husband would kill me if he caught me stealing from him."

"I am not a woman and will not dress like one."  The elf walked past the two humans and sat down on his bed with a huff.

Maryn quickly became angry.  "I thought you wanted me to help you escape!"  She said, raising her voice.  "I have!  I've tried!"

Malkor looked around fearfully.  "Lady Maryn, lower your voice.  We cannot alert others of our presence here."

Maryn looked insulted.  "I'll raise my voice if I wish to!"  She contorted.

Legolas glanced at the woman.  "Maryn, shut up."

Both human's mouth's dropped open.  They had never heard Legolas say anything that rude before.  And certainly not to a person of higher status.

Malkor blinked.  "You should know better than to say such a thing to the Lady of the House!"  He said, stepping forward.  "All she is trying to do is help you!  She saved your life and the life of your lover!  You should be grateful, not rude!"

Legolas didn't look at the man.  His right hand shot out, and connected solidly with Malkor's throat, gripping it tightly, choking him.  As soon as the manuver was begun, it was ended.  Legolas flung his hand back, appalled about what he had done…what he had wanted to do. 

Malkor staggered back, clasping his neck with both hands.  Maryn backed away from both of them, fear in her eyes.

Legolas looked at the hand that had betrayed him.  "Malkor…I'm sorry.  I should not have struck you."

Malkor coughed twice, then stood up straight, still gripping his throat.  "You could have killed me."  He said.

Legolas frowned, upset.  "I'm sorry.  I just…I can't take all of this at once…I'm…"  The realization finally dawned on the elf.  "…I've been a fighter too long…I'm starting to think the only way to solve things is by killing them."

Malkor's hands left his bruised throat.  He swallowed.  "You…you are forgiven, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head.  "You shouldn't forgive me."

"I already have.  That's the end of it." Malkor said, sighing.  "Now, let us end this mindless bickering and think of a way to free you like civil people."

The two men (actually, one man and one elf) turned to where Maryn was standing, one hand to her chest.  She was staring at them most strangely.

Legolas frowned.  "Maryn, what is it?"

The Lady blinked.  "You…you two…you look alike…you could be brothers."  She shook her head and laughed at herself.  "I never realized it until I saw both of you together."

Malkor and Legolas looked at each other.  What Maryn said was true.  Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes, and they were near the same height as well.  Legolas was only a bit taller than the man next to him.  And they both had the same chiseled, handsome features. 

"She's right."  Malkor whispered, astonished.  "We could be brothers."

Legolas frowned again.  "Yes, if we didn't come from different races."

"Maryn, are you thinking of something?"  Malkor asked.

Maryn grinned, and she began to pick up the women's clothes that were on the floor.  "Yes!  We won't be needing these anymore."

Legolas sighed with relief.

"Malkor, you must bring Legolas some of your clothes tomorrow, understand?"  The Lady said to the guard.  "And a cloak of yours too, if you have one."

"I do."  The guard answered.

"Good."  Maryn said.  "Meet me and bring them down here tomorrow.  Then we'll bring Legolas to see Eressa."

Legolas looked at the two, baffled.  "Malkor…Maryn…do you intend to get me to Eressa by passing me off as Malkor's brother?"

"No…Malkor himself."

The two males looked at each other in surprise.  "What?"  They both blurted at the same time.

"You look enough like him, Legolas!"  Maryn said.  "You just need to cut your hair to his length and…"

Legolas's eyes widened.  He looked over at Malkor.  It was true; his hair was about six inches longer than Malkor's and not as curly.  He promply frowned and firmly crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I am not cutting my hair." He declared.

"Would you rather where the dress then?"  Maryn said, looking down at the clothing in her arms.

"No."  The elf replied.  "I would prefer to do neither."

Maryn sighed through clenched teeth.  "Legolas, you cannot just go bounding about the mansion as you are!"

"Just give me a cloak with a hood and be done with it!"

"You've forgotten that I must lead you to Eressa, Legolas.  I think a hooded figure would look suspicious."  Maryn insisted.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the woman, who glared right back at him.  This argument was not getting him any closer to escape or Eressa.  He looked up at Malkor, then back at Maryn.

"Well, I am most certainly not wearing women's garments."  He said slowly.

Maryn started to smile.  "You accept then?"

Legolas backed into this bed and sat down, not very happy.  "When are you going to cut my hair?"  He said miserably.

Maryn stepped forward.  "I could do it tomorrow, the same time Malkor will bring you his clothes."

The elf sighed in defeat.  "Alright."

Malkor looked at Maryn.  "Are you sure this will work, Milady?"

Maryn nodded.  "If we free him late at night when there's not many people about in the palace, no one should see us."

"Then why cut my hair?"  Legolas cut in.

Maryn ignored him and turned back to Malkor.  "But if someone does, they won't suspect a thing.  There's nothing suspicious about me walking with a palace guard, is there?"

"No, I would have to say not."  Malkor agreed.  "I'll have all that we need tomorrow." 

Maryn nodded and smiled.  She turned to the elf, who had laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a rather obvious frown on his face.

"Malkor, it is late."  She said, then turning to the elf.  "We will see you tomorrow night, Legolas." 

Legola's eyes rolled around to face her, then went back to the ceiling.  "Looking forward to it."  He said sarcastically. 

Maryn frowned, then looked at the guard. "Come, Malkor."

The Lady and the man walked out, shutting the door as they did.  They were careful not to let it slam.  Legolas glanced at the door, then at the ceiling once more, and decided that it was time to sleep.  So he did.

(((((((((

The next night Maryn and Malkor returned to Legolas.  Needless to say, the elf was not in the best of moods.

"Let's just get it over with, Legolas."  Maryn urged, the scissors in her hands.  She walked across the room and sat on the bed.  "There's no help in moping around."

Legolas sighed, running his hand through his long blonde locks.  Elven hair didn't grow back as quickly as human hair did.  Even if Maryn chopped off just a few inches, it would take years for it to grow back to it's normal length.

_But I'd do anything to see Eressa again…I know that…_Legolas thought. 

"Alright…let's get it over with then."  He said softly.  He wandered over to where Maryn was seated, and sat down with his back turned to her.  He looked at Malkor with an annoyed glance as he felt Maryn finger though his hair.  The guard leaned up against the wall, trying to hide a smile with his hand.

"Don't worry…I cut my own hair."  The Lady said.  "I'll make sure I do a good job."

Legolas muttered a half-hearted "thank you" and closed his eyes.  He felt the scissors slowly slip though his hair, slicing it off in clean sections.  He bit his lip as he felt a lock of hair float down and land on his left hand.

He kept his eyes shut until Maryn was finished.  He might even had napped a little.  All he knew was that when he finally opened his eyes, Malkor had gone from standing by the wall to sitting against it, his arms folded.  And there were golden threads of his hair all around him.

"I'm finished."  Maryn said, stating the obvious.  "You look fine."

Legolas immediately took a hand to his head, feeling his hair.  Before, it had grown down to his middle back.  Now it barely fell over his shoulders.

"You didn't happen to bring a mirror, did you Maryn?"  He asked sheepishly. 

"I did."  The woman answered.  "But I didn't know elves were so self conscious about their appearance."

"Not all are."  Legolas said as she handed him the mirror.  "I'm just vain."

Legolas looked down into the mirror, the glass gleaming in the candlelight.  Maryn was right…he didn't look so bad…but he did look even more like Malkor.

"That's amazing."  Malkor marveled, standing and approaching them.  "He looks just like I did ten years ago, Maryn."

Maryn smiled.  Legolas looked at Malkor and then at himself in the mirror again.  "Interesting."  He whispered to himself.  He and Malkor did look very much alike.

"You could definitely pass as a guard now."  Maryn said.  "Without that long hair to give you away.  Even more so when you put on Malkor's uniform."

Maryn got up off the bed and walked over to the door, where several pieces of clothing lay.  Among them, a metal chest plate, the signature of the mansion guards.  Legolas joined her and picked it up.

"When are we planning to do this?"  He asked. 

"What?"  Malkor inquired.

"The escape, of course."  The elf answered, a bit of an edge to his voice. 

Maryn clasped her hands over her large belly.  "Well, that's for you to decide, Legolas."

Legolas put down the chest plate and picked up a helmet.  "Tonight."  He said definitely.

Malkor and Maryn both blinked and looked at each other.  "Are you sure?  So soon?"  Malkor asked the elf.

Legolas looked at him and smiled.  "The sooner Eressa and I are out of here, the better."

"We'll have to wait a few hours."  Maryn said.  "It's barely past dinner time.  There will be people about."

"So be it."  Legolas replied firmly.  "Go.  Tell Eressa I'm coming for her.  I'll be ready."

Maryn frowned.  "Legolas…are you sure you want to do this?"  She asked.  "You know that if anything happened to you or Eressa, I'd blame myself."

Legolas put the helmet down on the floor neatly next to the rest of Malkor's clothing.  "Nothing will happen this time."  He said, hope clinging to the edge of his words.

Maryn exhaled.  "I'll come down in about four hours."  She said.  "I'll lead you to Eressa, and from there Malkor will lead you out of the palace."

"Thank you."  Legolas said to both of them.  "I cannot appreciate it more.  I know I haven't acted very much like it."

Malkor smiled.  "It's been an honor."

"I can assure you that when I return to my home your names will be among those my people remember."  Legolas told them.  "They'll write about you."

"That's an honor too great to accept, Legolas."  Maryn said. 

"I'm serious. You…"

"Legolas."  Maryn interrupted.  "We must be on our way.  My husband is expecting me."

Legolas closed his mouth.  He wanted to ask what he could do in return for Maryn and Malkor's kindness.  Without them, both he and Eressa would be dead.  But for now it seemed thanks were enough for the humans.

"See you in a few hours."  Malkor said as they both walked out the door.  Legolas listened to their footsteps fade away.

_Tonight…_he thought.  _Tonight I will taste my first breath of free air in five months.  And tonight Eressa will breath her first breath of free air in her life.  And in four months, if all goes well, our child will breath it's first breath ever._

Legolas smiled briefly.  _Valar…watch over us tonight._

(((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))

That was a longer chapter.  I hope that it wasn't sorta pointless like the last one was.  The Escape will take place in the next chapter!  It will probably be the last chapter of this installment of the story.  I'll have "Cheating Darkness: Part II" up in two weeks after this story is over at the most.  I hope.  Part II should be shorter than Part I.  Again, I hope.

You reviewers are the bomb!  You're the ones who keep this story alive, so keep your responses coming!  **Thank you all so much!**


	58. Chapter 58: Freedom At Last

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien! GAH!

((((((Chapter 58)))))))

A few hours later, Legolas waited nervously for Maryn to fetch him, laying on his straw bed for what he hoped would be the last time. He was fully dressed in Malkor's guard uniform. Lord Curdolin's guards weren't nearly as richly dressed as the guards at Legolas's father's palace. But then again, this was a human empire.

His dress consisted of a green tunic with long sleeves. There were grey leggings that were a little to big for Legolas, but they functioned properly. Malkor had also brought him a pair of black leather boots. The metal chest plate fit over Legolas's chest snugly, and he fastened his shin and arm guards. He didn't put on the helmet, since he rarely saw any of Lord Curdolin's guards wearing them anyway. They usually just let them hang from their leather belts. Legolas did the same.

His thoughts ran amuck. What if something went wrong? What if someone saw them? What if they were captured? What would happen?

A hand went up to Legolas's brow. It took him a minute to open his eyes and realize it wasn't his.

"Maryn." He whispered, surprised. "I didn't hear you come in."

He got off the bed. Maryn looked over his body and then at her hand.

"You're sweating like a horse." She told him, wiping her hand on her dress.

"Sorry."

Maryn smiled at him. "But you certainly do look like a mansion guard." She said proudly.

Legolas managed to smile back. "Or at least better than I usually look, I suppose." He agreed.

Maryn nodded. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready for five months, Maryn." The elf answered honestly.

Maryn nodded again. "Come." She whispered, and lead him to the door. She opened it, and Legolas stepped out.

_In a few minutes Eressa and I will be free…_He thought. The thought was like a bright light, and he walked toward it as he walked down the corridors with Maryn.

"Put on your helmet." Maryn ordered him after a few minutes. "That way, if anyone does see us, they won't notice your ears."

Legolas obeyed and put on his helmet. He was blind now, and Maryn was his eyes. He had to do as he was told.

They reached a staircase and climbed up it. Maryn opened the door to reveal a small marbled hall.

"This is closest to where Eressa is." Maryn explained to him. "We had her taken out of her room for her roommate's safety."

Legolas fought back a smile when he thought of Aleka. Knowing her, she must have protested not being able to see him one last time. But than again, from what he had heard from Eressa, she didn't wish to escape with them. That was alright with Legolas. He already had one woman to worry about, and a pregnant one at that. He didn't need two.

"Has Eressa been looking forward to seeing me?" He whispered softly to Maryn. It was a stupid question of which he knew the answer to, but he felt like he had to say something.

The Lady smiled. "She seemed very excited when Malkor took her away. Come. She's just around here."

The couple was just about to turn a corner when Legolas heard footsteps descending down the hall towards them. He stopped. Maryn looked at him strangely.

"What is it?" She asked, but Legolas hushed her with the raising of a hand to his mouth. It wasn't long until Maryn heard the footfalls as well.

"Just act normal." Maryn offered helpfully.

"What is 'normal?'" Legolas whispered back at her just before the footsteps came around the corner to meet them.

Legolas tried not to fall into a dead faint. Lord Curdolin. It was Lord Curdolin. He knew it as soon as the man's round belly came around the bend. Immediately his movements froze, his spine became as stiff as a board, and his breathing all but stopped.

Maryn gasped when she saw her husband but was quick to gain back her composure. She smiled at him. The Lord of the House looked at her, ignoring Legolas (much to his relief) and spoke:

"Darling, what on earth are you doing wandering about in the middle of the night?" The Lord asked his wife, looking at the guard and then back at her. "And with a guard no less."

Maryn felt her fear well up in her throat. "I…I needed something from another room. But the darkness here frightened me. I didn't wish to venture alone."

Legolas breathed a tiny sign of relief. _Thank the Valar Maryn is a better liar than Eressa is. _

"Well I don't see why our friend can't fetch it by himself." Lord Curdolin said, taking his wife in one arm. "You can do that, can't you?"

Legolas looked at the man and realized that he was speaking directly to him. He hesitated.

"Well?" The Lord asked impatiently.

"Yes." Legolas finally pushed a sound out of his throat. His voice was more scratchy than usual. "Yes, my Lord I can."

Lord Curdolin smiled with his black rodent-like eyes. "Well, be quick about it." The rodent eyes turned on Maryn. "Come, my dear."

Maryn looked at Legolas with one last time as her husband began to lead her away. Legolas panicked. How could he figure out where Eressa was now, without Maryn to guide him?

"But milady!" He cried before they had gotten too far. "I do not know what room your…ah…your robes are in."

_Stupid Legolas…robes? What is Lord Curdolin going to think about that? _Legolas mentally bashed himself.

Maryn's mouth formed the perfect little 'o'. She gentle twisted herself out of her husband's arms and pointed down past the corner. "It's the fourth room on the right. And do hurry."

"Yes, milady." Legolas said. He nodded, and the noble pair turned their backs to him and walked away into the darkness.

Legolas thanked the Valar for his helmet and wasted no time in getting to the fourth room on the right. He knocked on the door twice. Waited. The door opened to reveal Malkor's face.

The man smiled madly once he saw Legolas. "There you are!" He said. "We were beginning to worry."

Legolas walked into the room. Eressa was sitting on a chair by a window, looking out at the moon and the stars.

"Eressa." Legolas spoke her name like he never had before, and she heard him and turned.

Eressa's eyes turned and looked at him. But they looked at him with confusion, not love. She didn't recognize the strange male dressed as a guard.

"Eressa, it's me, Legolas." Legolas repeated. He removed his helmet to show his face.

Eressa's mouth dropped open, and a tear slipped out from one eye, though she was not crying.

"I haven't seen you in so long…" She said without moving. "…I can hardly believe it's really you standing there."

"It's me, Eressa, it's me." Legolas ran forward.

Eressa stood up and buried herself into his chest best she could. The tears slipped from her eyes freely now and she didn't mind at all. "Oh, Legolas! I missed you so badly…I love you so much."

"I do too, Eressa…I do too." Legolas felt tears welling up in his eyes as well. "Valar, thank you." He said aloud to his gods.

Eressa looked up at him, smiling, the tears on her cheeks making her face gleam in the moonlight. Legolas let out a quiet laugh that was more like a sob, then kissed her. Neither of the two minded that Malkor was there to see them. In fact, they even seemed to forget the man was there until he raised a fist to his mouth and coughed loudly. The two lover's parted. Eressa blushed furiously.

Legolas smiled brightly, his mouth opening so wide it almost broke his face in half. "Sorry Malkor." He apologized.

"It's alright." The guard dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "But you two can save your reunion for later. We still have to get you out of here."

Eressa looked up at Legolas. "Legolas, I never want to leave you again." She didn't seem to heed Malkor's advice.

"Eressa, you won't." Legolas said, silencing her. "What must we do, Malkor?"

The guard lowered his voice. "I'm going to lead you to the back gate. That's not guarded at night, and it leads straight into a wood where you can hide. But come, we must get there first."

Legolas and Eressa looked at each other again, smiling, but then nodded. Malkor opened the door and motioned for them to come through it.

The two men walked with Eressa between them, one arm of theirs on each of her arms, as if they were leading her. Legolas had again put on his helmet. As they made their way, he would occasionally take glances down at Eressa. She was silent and pale, like a winter night.

"Don't be afraid, Eressa." He whispered to her very quietly.

Malkor shot him a glance and said: "Hush now. Guards usually don't socialize with slaves."

Legolas nodded as they strode down more endless halls of marble, stone and glass. Legolas didn't bother trying to memorize the route they were taking. It would be the last time he would ever see the inside of this place. For now he focused his thoughts on the outside—the woods, the plains, the streams…his home. Valar, how he wanted to be there.

He suddenly realized that he didn't have a clue where he was. Was he in Rohan? Gondor? Some other land of human establishment? Once he got outside, he had to find out. His best guess that he would have to find the Misty Mountains and get to those.

_But…_he thought as he glanced down at Eressa once more…_I can't possibly force Eressa to climb up and down the Mountains in her condition. Where should we go then?_

Suddenly he heard Malkor speaking to him.

"Here it is." The guard was saying. "The gate will open for you, there is no lock. Run straight into the woods. Mind you, there are animals in there, so I would take care."

They stood in front of a large black door, carved out of wood. There were carvings of pictures and words inscribed on metal plates that had been fastened to the door. Malkor opened it, and a breath of night hair blew into their faces. The moon was forgiving tonight, and it's light shone a path to a fence about thirty yards away. The woods lay beyond, the dark trunks of trees barely visible in the shadows.

"I understand." Legolas said. "Eressa, are you ready?"

The girl looked at him, her blond hair spilling gracefully out over her shoulders like liquid gold. "I'm ready, Legolas."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Malkor asked.

Legolas turned to him. He took off his helmet and handed it to the baffled guard. "Here. I won't be needing this any longer, and I don't intend on taking it from you." The elf also took off the metal chest plate and shin guards.

"We cannot thank you enough, Malkor." Eressa said gratefully. "I wish I could do something in return."

"Just knowing you're together and free is thanks enough for me." Malkor said, taking his armor from Legolas. "The best of luck to both of you. May the Gods watch over you."

"And you also." Legolas said. He grasped Eressa's hand. "Let us be quick, my love."

Eressa nodded, and then she felt a tug on her arm, and she was flying out into the night. Legolas pulled her to the gate and opened it for her, letting her out first, then closing it as he passed through. Her heart pounded as she turned and looked her last on the place that had been her home for most of her years. Then she glanced over her shoulder at the impending wood that Legolas now led her to. She didn't say a single word.

Legolas led Eressa slowly along a straight path, looking back occasionally to see if there was anyone following them. He couldn't believe it had been so easy. So easy. Valar…he was free again.

They didn't stop walking until the lights of the city had disappeared from between the trunks of the trees. It was very dark now, but Legolas had no trouble seeing. He held Eressa's hand tightly as he gathered pine needles and piled them into a bed. It was late March, and the ground was still cold.

Eressa clung to him willingly, flipping her head back and forth whenever she thought she heard the slightest noise. Finally she had the courage to speak.

"Should we make a fire?" She asked Legolas. It was so strange speaking to a person when she hadn't seen him for so long.

"No." Legolas said, standing up and facing her. "I would like to, but we are still not that far from the city. If someone saw it…"

"I know, Legolas." Eressa interrupted, looking up into the branches of an old oak tree.

Legolas watched her movements. He had forgotten how innocently she moved, how beautiful and graceful she seemed to him, if not to others. His grip on her hand tightened, and she noticed.

"Legolas?"

"Eressa." Legolas answered with only her name. "_Melamin._" My love.

Eressa bit her lower lip, and when it slipped out from under her teeth it was rosy red. Legolas raised his hand and touched her rosy red flesh with the tip of a finger. She drew in a breath, he felt it sucked between his fingers. Then his hand dropped away to her waist, the other followed, and his mouth covered hers.

Eressa let out a sigh. She kissed him back, circling her arms under and around his, her fingers on his shoulders. It was then when she noticed his hair.

"Your…you hair is shorter." She said when Legolas pulled away from her.

Legolas looked to his gold hair, made silver in the moonlight. "We cut it. To make me look more human."

"You could never look human. You're too beautiful." Eressa told him, smiling softly.

Legolas heard the leaves whisper. "You are beautiful, and you're human." He said, embracing Eressa tighter, holding her body to his.

Eressa's smile grew, and she tilted her head back, her lips parted, inviting Legolas to kiss her. Legolas did, but it was just a short, mild kiss. He tried to let her body go but she gripped him even tighter.

"I want you to make love you me." She said, her eyes reflecting the full moon, both bright and glimmering.

Legolas ran a finger over her cheek, through her long hair. "I want to as well, but you and I have a journey ahead of us. We have to get some sleep."

Eressa frowned. Legolas let her body away from his. Eressa looked down at the ground, at her small leather shoes, then back at the elf.

"Legolas?" She asked meekly.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

Legolas sighed. He didn't even know. "I don't want to force you to pass over the mountains." He said. "If we are where I think we are, then we'd have to cross them to get to my home. Perhaps we can head someplace else."

"Where?" Eressa persisted.

Legolas thought a bit. Then he finally answered. "Rivendell."

Eressa blinked. "What is that?"

Legolas grinned. "You don't know of Rivendell?" Eressa shook her head. Legolas laughed and took her in his arms again, pulling her down onto the pile of pine needles.

"You will be quite surprised when we get there, then." He told her. "It is a place of great beauty."

"Do elves live there?"

"Yes. Great ones. Lord Elrond himself founded Rivendell. You'll get to meet him." Legolas said, teasing Eressa with his words.

Eressa giggled. It was a wonderful sound. "I love you so much, Legolas."

"And I love you, Eressa." Legolas answered, kissing her on the neck. He laid down, Eressa laying down next to him.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep here, Legolas." Eressa told him.

"Close your eyes and think of how the world will be a year from now." Came the reply. "We'll be living in Mirkwood, you'll be my wife, and our son or daughter will just be discovering the world."

Eressa closed her eyes and imagined the pleasant picture.

_So this is what freedom is like…_She thought pleasurably. _I like the feeling._

"I love you, Legolas." She said again, sighing through her teeth, drowsy now.

"_Amin meleth lle, _Eressa." Legolas returned, breathing the words into her ear. "I love you."

His words echoed between the trees, in their leaves, singing a silent song.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

_The End._

(((((((((Personal thing)))))))))

That's the end! Yay! Ohmigod, I can't believe I actually finished! With this part anyway! Ohmigod, elves for everybody! flings elves left and right

"Cheating Darkness: Part II" will be up in some time. Give me two weeks. I should have it up by then, if not earlier. **Thank you all again, so very much!** You are the best people in the world, and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise! **I love you!**

Roseblade


End file.
